Burden of a Destiny
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Chapitre III de la saga. "Le fardeau du Destin". UA. 5eme année. Voldemort est de retour, mais personne n'est prêt à le croire. Harry entre dans sa 5ème année à poudlard, changé depuis les évènements du Tournois des Trois sorciers combien peut supporter une personne avant de finalement craquer. TRADUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Bêta Traductrice et Correctrice: **Love Gaara Of The Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Yotma

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwarts_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **6,8,10, 11 ; **En cours :** 7,9,12

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « **Gardien de Minuit** » et « **Les peines d'un champion** ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est **Thamril** vous trouverez rapidement en allant sur les **Fics favorites du groupe**.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**&**

Eni et moi espérons que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira,

Bonne lecture et à dans 1 mois pour le prochain chapitre !!!!

Désolé ce chap vous auriez dû l'avoir hier, mais Fanfiction ne voulais pas!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 1 La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin aidaient à apporter la malle de l'école et les autres bagages des nouveaux arrivants. Ils avaient essayé d'être les plus silencieux possible mais c'était très difficile en étant si lourdement chargés. Sirius et Remus redoutaient un peu ce changement. Bien que la compagnie puisse faire quelque bien, ils étaient hésitants quant au stress que cela ferait ressentir à leur charge.

Harry Potter, aussi connu comme le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, récupérait encore de son duel avec Lord Voldemort qui avait eu lieu moins d'un mois auparavant. Personne d'autre que Sirius, Remus, le Professeur Albus Dumbledore (le Directeur du Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie) et Madame Pomfresh (l'infirmière de l'école) ne savait à quel point le rétablissement de Harry était lent. Personne à part eux quatre ne se rendait compte qu'il était difficile d'avoir une seule nuit complète pour celui-qui-allait-bientôt-avoir-quinze-ans.

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps à Sirius et à Remus pour aider Harry avec la mort de Cédric Diggory, la première victime de la seconde guerre. Harry s'était senti terriblement coupable de son rôle dans la mort de Cédric, bien qu'il ait été prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour le protéger. L'adolescent avait finalement accepté qu'il ait fait tout son possible pour sauver leur vie, à lui et Cédric, mais cela n'avait pas empêché les cauchemars de venir, et avec eux, venaient les épisodes.

Cela avait failli donner un choc à Sirius et à Remus quand, au milieu d'un violent cauchemar, Harry avait cessé de respirer. Ils avaient entendu un hurlement de terreur et s'étaient précipités dans sa chambre pour le voir se débattre dans son lit. Sirius avait bondi sur le lit et avait tenu les épaules du garçon en place pendant que Remus avait saisi les jambes. Ils avaient essayé de le réveiller, mais rien n'avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrête soudainement de bouger... et de respirer.

Remus avait couru hors de la pièce pour appeler de l'aide alors que Sirius tentait de réanimer Harry. Après presque cinq minutes, Sirius n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Ses plaintes étaient devenues de plus en plus désespérées à chaque tentative. Le professeur Dumbledore était arrivé avec Madame Pomfresh, qui s'était mise au travail sur l'adolescent immobile, tandis que Dumbledore et Remus emmenaient Sirius dehors. Durant un quart d'heure, les trois sorciers attendirent à l'extérieur de la pièce, priant et espérant, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh sorte, paraissant complètement épuisée.

Le diagnostic n'était pas bon.

Depuis la troisième année d'Harry, sa magie avait commencé à mûrir plus rapidement que la normale. L'année dernière, elle avait été hors de contrôle, forçant le brun à porter un collier qui supprimait les crises qui venaient sans avertissement. Lorsqu'Harry était retenu captif du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le collier lui avait été retiré. Harry avait dû se débrouiller tout seul avec ses éclats, chose qu'il n'avait jamais appris à faire. Un éclat était une force qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer mais Harry en avait vécu trois en quelques minutes. En conséquence de quoi, le corps d'Harry avait éprouvé un épuisement physique et magique tel qu'aucun corps ne devrait jamais devoir supporter. Ses poumons s'étaient effondrés, son cœur s'était presque arrêté et se rétablissait encore.

Évidemment pas aussi vite que ne l'auraient cru les quatre personnes.

Pour aider à son rétablissement, Harry devait maintenant prendre une simple potion une fois par jour afin aider son cœur. Il était aussi surveillé durant la nuit pour s'assurer que quelque chose comme cela ne se reproduise pas. Des sorts avaient été jetés dans la pièce et étaient à l'écoute pour alerter tout le monde dans la maison s'il avait le moindre malaise. Son cœur était surveillé par magie tout comme il l'avait été à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avant qu'il ne parte pour les vacances d'été.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, mais le cœur d'Harry ne s'était pas arrêté depuis que les mesures avaient été mises en place ; ainsi Sirius et Remus sentaient que cela en valait la peine. Il y avait eu plusieurs cauchemars qui avaient stressé le cœur de Harry mais, avec les précautions mises en place, Sirius et Remus avaient été capable de le réveiller avant qu'il ne soit en réel danger.

Le son de la malle heurtant le sol sortit les Maraudeurs de leurs pensées. Se tournant rapidement vers le remue-ménage, Sirius et Remus virent les visages souriants des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges. Un regard de Sirius effaça les sourires de leurs visages. Sirius pouvait être un enfant avec le meilleur d'entre eux, mais quand il était question d'Harry, l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban pouvait devenir assez sévère. La résurrection de Voldemort avait fait surmultiplier la nature protectrice des Maraudeurs. Dans des lettres, Harry avait appris que les adolescents de dix-sept ans venaient juste de recevoir leur permis de Transplanage qui les autorisait à disparaître d'un endroit pour apparaître à un autre. Sirius et Remus avaient été prévenus qu'actuellement les jumeaux étaient extrêmement impatients d'utiliser leur magie maintenant qu'ils avaient l'âge, chose que redoutaient les adultes de la Maison Black.

Le suivant à entrer fut le meilleur ami d'Harry, Ron Weasley. Le grand adolescent de quinze ans regarda autour de lui avec une crainte mêlée de respect, avant de regarder directement et Sirius et Remus avec un air légèrement confus sur le visage.

« Où est Harry ? », demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avant que Sirius ne réponde fermement. « Il est en train de dormir. S'il vous plaît, essayez de ne pas faire de bruit. »

Ginny Weasley, la plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley et la seule fille, avait suivi Ron. « Il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il n'a rien dit dans ses lettres à la famille. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Harry va bien, » dit Remus sur un ton rassurant. « Il a juste besoin de repos. Il est encore un peu fatigué après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort. »

Les enfants Weasley tressaillirent à l'entente du nom de Voldemort. Madame Weasley entra dans la maison, suivie de peu par son époux. On avait averti les parents que tout n'était pas aussi joyeux et gai que l'avait écrit Harry dans ses lettres. Sirius et Remus savaient que si quelqu'un pouvait les aider pour améliorer l'état de Harry, ce seraient bien Arthur et Molly. Le couple adorait Harry comme s'il était l'un de leurs enfants.

« Molly, Arthur, » dit Remus avec un signe de tête. « Si vous voulez aller dans la cuisine, la réunion est sur le point de commencer. » Monsieur Weasley partit vers la cuisine, mais son épouse ne bougea pas. Remus se tourna alors vers les quatre enfants Weasley. « Vous quatre, vous pouvez aller dans les étages. Vous trouverez vos noms sur les portes de vos chambres. »

« Nous nous attendons à ce que vous alliez directement au lit, » ajouta Sirius alors que Remus partait vers la cuisine. «Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry et nous voulons faire quelque chose de spécial. » Sirius allait suivre Remus, quand il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers les adolescents. « En outre, ne cherchez pas Harry, » dit-il d'une voix égale. « Laissez-le dormir. Vous pourrez lui parler demain matin. »

Les quatre Weasley acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête mais il était visible qu'ils étaient déçus. « Vous avez entendu Sirius, les enfants, » dit madame Weasley. « Maintenant tous au lit ! »

Sous le regard vigilant de leur mère, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny grimpèrent les escaliers pour aller dans les chambres. Madame Weasley avait déjà enchanté les malles pour qu'elles soient légères comme des plumes et que les adolescents n'aient ainsi aucun problème à les monter dans les escaliers. Ils avaient trouvé, inscrit sur la troisième porte à gauche « Fred et George », sur la quatrième porte à gauche « Ron » et sur la quatrième porte à droite « Hermione et Ginny ». Chaque Weasley entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée et ils laissèrent tomber leur malle. Ils eurent toutefois du mal à rester en place. Où était Harry ? Pourquoi Sirius était-il si insistant sur le fait de laisser Harry se reposer ?

Fred et George quittèrent leur chambre et se tinrent dans l'embrasure de la chambre de Ron. « Nous allons faire quelques inoffensives explorations, Ronnikins, », dit George. « Tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

« Je viens avec vous», leur dit Ginny, arrivant derrière eux.

« Parfait ! », dit Fred.

« Si quelqu'un nous le demande, nous recherchons les toilettes », dit Ron en suivant ses frères et sa sœur.

Ils durent dépasser quatre autres chambres avant d'atteindre la fin du couloir, ce qui les poussa à tourner à droite. Ils entrèrent dans un autre couloir avec d'étranges noms sur les portes des chambres. Sur la première porte à gauche était écrit « Moony » tandis que sur la première porte à droite était écrit « Patmol ». Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec incrédulité. Ce n'était pas possible. Les infâmes Maraudeurs vivaient ici ?

La porte suivante était entre-ouverte avec « Pronglet » écrit dessus. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils purent entendre un son doux et étrangement bipant venant de la pièce. Il y avait un dessein particulier à cela, résonnant comme quelque chose qu'ils avaient entendu dans l'aile d'hôpital quand Harry était inconscient. La curiosité l'emportant sur eux, les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la pièce et ne purent croire ce qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Dormant dans un lit large pour quatre personnes se trouvait la personne en question qu'on leur avait interdit de rechercher. C'était Harry. Il dormait sur le dos, la tête tourné dans la direction opposée à la porte. La couette recouvrait la moitié de son torse, ce qui permit aux jumeaux de voir que la chemise qu'il portait était ajustée à son corps, révélant les muscles qu'Harry avait pris le mois dernier et la poussée de croissance au milieu de laquelle il était. Tout bien considéré, Harry avait l'air en forme excepté que sa respiration semblait quelque peu inégale.

« Alors ? » demanda Ron avec impatience.

Fred et George se regardèrent avant de faire demi-tour et de fermer complètement la porte. La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient était la colère de Sirius leur première nuit ici. « Bon, Harry est en train de dormir là, » dit enfin Fred. « Rappelez-vous ce que Sirius a dit alors... je pense que nous devrions retourner dans nos chambres. »

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent avec confusion. C'était un événement rare pour Fred et George d'avoir peur d'un adulte. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron avec méfiance. Ne recevant aucune réponse, Ron poussa ses frères, ouvrit la porte et faufila sa tête par l'ouverture. Tous purent entendre son soupir de soulagement quand il vit Harry. Refermant la porte, Ron se tourna vers ses frères et les regarda fixement avec un regard étréci.

« Il va bien, » dit-il calmement. « Pourquoi avez-vous agi comme s'il était sur son lit de mort ? »

« Nous ne le faisions pas, » répondit George tout aussi calmement. « Nous ne voulions tout simplement pas que tu le réveilles. Venez, nous allons pouvoir faire une partie de bataille explosive dans notre chambre jusqu'à ce que la réunion soit terminée. » Sans un autre mot, Fred et George retournèrent dans leur chambre, laissant un Ron et une Ginny très confus. Les deux plus jeunes Weasley avaient remarqué que les jumeaux avaient agi extrêmement bizarrement depuis le mois dernier. Ils n'étaient plus aussi sociables que d'habitude, passant la majorité de leur temps dans leur chambre à faire de nouvelles inventions pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes. La seule fois où Fred et George redevenaient eux-mêmes était quand une lettre d'Harry arrivait. C'était vraiment étrange.

Harry se réveilla dans le noir comme il le faisait chaque matin. S'extrayant de son lit tout en chassant la fatigue de ses yeux, le garçon dont c'était l'anniversaire s'était mentalement préparé pour une journée extrêmement longue. Durant la semaine dernière, Sirius et Remus avaient harcelé Harry à propos de son anniversaire tout comme ils l'avaient fait l'année précédente. Ils voulaient savoir ce que le brun désirait faire, ce qu'il voulait manger, quels cadeaux il voulait avoir... il y en avait assez pour faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui. Sincèrement, Harry ne voulait rien. Sirius et Remus lui avaient donné tout ce qui était possible d'avoir avant même la fin de la première semaine de vacances d'été.

Il avait fallu un long moment à Harry pour convaincre ses tuteurs qu'il n'était pas fait en verre. Après l'épisode de son arrêt du cœur, Sirius et Remus l'avaient forcé à se reposer au lit. Il avait d'abord protesté mais les deux maraudeurs n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Par conséquent, Harry avait terminé tous ses devoirs scolaires en un temps record mais c'était terriblement ennuyeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était dormir.

Notant que cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas, Sirius et Remus avaient acheté à Harry des livres sur une variété de sujets qui pourraient l'aider avec ses crises. Madame Pomfresh avait été son héroïne quand elle avait ordonné à Remus et Sirius de pousser Potter à faire une activité physique mineure pour retrouver des forces. Ce n'était pas bon signe lorsque ce dernier s'évanouissait presque à chaque fois qu'il quittait son lit pour utiliser sa salle de bain.

Sirius avait bondi sur cette opportunité. Il continua à apprendre à Harry les bases du taekwondo qu'ils avaient commencé l'année précédente et commença à lui apprendre le taïchi. Il n'y avait pas encore d'entraînement, puisque Sirius sentait que le cœur d'Harry ne pourrait pas le supporter mais les parties des arts qu'il pourrait apprendre apportaient à l'adolescent un changement incroyable. En un mois de temps, Harry arrivait à contrôler certaines de ses plus petites crises avec les techniques de relaxation du taïchi. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'expérience de plus grosses crises, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Après avoir pris une douche, changé ses vêtements et pris sa potion, Harry quitta sa chambre aussi doucement que possible tout en prenant ses lunettes en sortant. Malgré les plaintes de Remus quant au fait que Sirius ronflait, l'homme semblait toujours se réveiller au moment où Harry quittait sa chambre. Progressant dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, Harry passa sur la pointe des pieds devant les portes fermées, puis descendit les escaliers comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque matin. Le silence dans la maison avait un côté inquiétant, considérant le nombre habituel de personnes qui passaient la nuit dans le grand Manoir. Ce n'était pas rare pour les membres de l'Ordre de passer une nuit dans une des chambres d'invités, spécialement quand les réunions duraient longtemps. Cela était égal à Harry, il les connaissait tous par leurs prénoms de toute façon.

L'Ordre du Phoenix était une société secrète créée par le Professeur Dumbledore. Elle était constituée de personnes qui croyaient que Voldemort était en fait de retour et s'étaient préparées pour le combattre indépendamment du ministère qui niait son retour. Sirius et Remus avaient déjà fait partie de l'Ordre en même temps que les parents de Harry ; ainsi ils avaient pu lui donner une bonne image de ce qu'était l'Ordre. La Noble Maison des Black avait été désignée comme quartier général de l'Ordre depuis qu'elle était incartable. La Famille Black avait utilisé chaque sortilège du livre pour cacher le numéro 12, Grimmauld Place et avec le Fidelitas, ainsi personne ne pourrait trouver l'endroit sauf si le gardien du secret le révélait, ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention de faire.

Vivre au quartier général était à la fois perturbant et frustrant pour Harry. Il rencontrait un bon nombre de personnes qui avaient connu ses parents et pouvait en apprendre plus sur eux qu'il avait jamais rêvé mais il y avait eu toutes les fois où il avait été renvoyé de la pièce parce que ce dont on parlait n'était que pour « les membres seulement ». Harry ne disait jamais rien, mais Remus et Sirius devaient noter qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, car le matin suivant, les deux Maraudeurs tirèrent Harry près d'eux pour une de leurs discussions.

Ils avaient expliqué que beaucoup de choses dont discutaient l'Ordre n'étaient pas forcément plaisantes et n'étaient pas des choses qu'un adolescent pouvait entendre. Voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas compris, Remus avait dit la seule chose qui mettrait Harry d'accord avec n'importe quoi. « Nous ne voulons pas te blesser, petit. Tu as déjà trop perdu depuis ton enfance. Nous voulons juste que tu essaies d'apprécier le peu que tu as gardé. Si nous apprenons quelque chose et que nous pensons que tu as besoin de le savoir, alors nous te le _dirons_. C'est une promesse. »

Harry accepta cela. Après ça, il fit simplement ce qu'on lui disait de faire sans poser de questions. Il n'en voulait à pas Sirius et Remus de vouloir qu'il apprécie ce qui lui était resté de son enfance. Ils avaient raison. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup profité de sa jeunesse en vivant avec les Dursley. Il s'était passé deux années depuis qu'il avait été sauvé d'eux et de leurs abus, mais les souvenirs étaient toujours là. Chaque fois que Sirius et Remus attrapaient Harry en train de faire le ménage, ils les maudissaient silencieusement avant de demander à Harry d'arrêter. Pour la cuisine, ils avaient renoncé à arrêter Harry de la faire, puisqu'il était le meilleur cuisinier des trois.

Entrant dans la cuisine, Harry alluma les lumières, remonta ses manches et se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se rendait compte qu'il y avait plusieurs Weasley de plus sous leur toit et qu'il devrait en faire plus que d'habitude. Il commença avec les muffins et pendant qu'ils cuisaient dans le four, il passa aux œufs et au bacon. Harry décida qu'il ferait dans la facilité et qu'il confectionnerait aujourd'hui des œufs brouillés. Une fois les muffins cuits, Harry commença à préparer le café et le thé. Avant qu'il n'ait commencé à faire les toasts, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et deux hommes à moitié endormis entrèrent.

« Bonjour Pronglet, » dit Sirius alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de la cuisine et qu'il s'asseyait comme Harry et Remus s'attendaient à ce qu'il le fasse. Sirius Black était totalement inutile dans une cuisine. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il plaçait une tasse devant Sirius qui la remplirait de café au moment où il serait prêt, puis retourna vers le bacon et les œufs. Remus saisit une corbeille et le remplit de muffins tout en tentant de rester éveillé. « Longue réunion, hier soir ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » murmura Remus en posant le panier de muffins sur la table et en prenant les toasts. « Severus était là cette nuit, ainsi nous avons tous dû entendre à quel point sa position était dangereuse. »

Sirius laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant à cette remarque. Le Professeur Severus Rogue travaillait actuellement sous couverture en tant que Mangemort. Ce fut Severus qui avait révélé que Voldemort, comme Harry, n'avait pas quitté le cimetière sans dommages. Selon le professeur Rogue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était emprisonné dans une sorte de coma, mais on le changeait souvent de place afin que personne ne sache où il se trouvait sauf ceux de son cercle intime, chose que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas encore réussi à faire.

« Désolé, j'ai oublié ça, » dit Harry en prenant la cafetière et en remplissant la tasse de Sirius. Ensuite, il sortit la crème du réfrigérateur et la posa devant Sirius. Il savait que son parrain préférait avoir beaucoup de crème dans son café. « Alors comment s'est passé le déménagement cette nuit ? »

La tête de Sirius se redressa immédiatement. « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont réveillé ? », demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Je n'ai rien entendu, » répondit honnêtement Harry tout en posant le bacon sur une assiette qui était enchantée pour garder les aliments au chaud alors qu'il apportait un grand bol pour les œufs. « Je me suis simplement rappelé mes premiers jours ici et connaissant les Weasley, j'ai supposé qu'ils seraient curieux à propos de l'Ordre.

« Je pense qu'ils seront beaucoup plus curieux à propos de toi, petit, » dit Remus en posant deux assiettes sur la table. « Sois prêt pour beaucoup de question aujourd'hui. Ils voudront savoir tout sur l'Ordre... »

« ... Mais je ne sais rien, » l'interrompit Harry alors qu'il plaçait un bol sur la table pour les œufs. Le bol avait aussi été ensorcelé pour garder la nourriture au chaud. C'était la seule manière de faire des repas pour autant de personnes sous le même toit.

« Mais ils ne savent pas ça », dit calmement Remus en allant vers le frigo et en y prenant un pichet de jus de fruit qu'il posa sur la table. « Je suis sûr que Molly et Arthur ont dit à leurs enfants moins que ce que nous t'avons dit. Tu ne peux pas les blâmer d'être curieux. Tu l'étais jusqu'à ce que nous en parlions. »

« Un point pour toi, » dit Harry alors qu'il remplissait une bouilloire avec de l'eau pour le thé et la plaça sur le fourneau. En se retournant, Harry remarqua que Remus avait déjà commencé à préparer le porridge. Le loup avait l'habitude d'aider Harry à faire chaque repas tandis que Sirius « supervisait ». C'était d'habitude à cette heure que la plupart de leurs discussions avaient lieu puisque personne d'autre n'était là. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de discussions sur les évènements après la troisième tache dans cette pièce. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je leur dise ? »

« Dis-leur la vérité, » dis Sirius d'un haussement d'épaule, puis il prit une gorgée de café. « Tu ne sais de l'Ordre rien d'autre que son histoire. Si tu es honnête avec eux, ils ne te harcèleront pas à ce sujet... enfin espérons qu'ils ne le fassent pas. »

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait arrêta rapidement leur conversation. Comme sur un signal, tous les trois regardèrent vers la porte pour voir madame Weasley se tenir sur le seuil, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Harry devint soudainement nerveux. Comptait-elle faire le petit déjeuner maintenant qu'elle vivait ici ? « Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? » demanda madame Weasley alors qu'elle regardait Harry. « Je pensais que tu étais supposé rester tranquille, Harry chéri. »

« Harry a l'habitude de faire le repas avec nous, Molly, » dit Remus nonchalamment. « Il aime se sentir utile, alors il aide l'Ordre. C'est un juste milieu pour toutes les parties. Ne craignez rien. La cuisine d'Harry est certainement plus comestible que ce que Sirius ne pourra jamais faire. »

Chacun jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius, attendant une répartie, mais rien ne vint. Notant le silence, Sirius les regarda par-dessus sa tasse de café avec un sourcil haussé. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne vais pas discuter la vérité. Ma cuisine a l'habitude de devenir comme mon nom : Black. » Remus et Harry sourirent ensemble à la remarque parce qu'ils savaient que _c'était_ la vérité. « Honnêtement Molly, Harry va bien. Remus et moi ne le laisserions jamais cuisiner sans quelqu'un présent juste au cas où. »

Madame Weasley semblait réticente à croire les tuteurs de Harry mais acquiesça quand même d'un signe de tête et s'assit en face de Sirius. Le sifflement perçant de la bouilloire fit sursauter le plus jeune. Éteignant le feu, Harry saisit la bouilloire et prépara deux tasses de thé: une pour Remus et une pour lui. Posant les deux tasses sur la table, Harry se tourna vers madame Weasley. « Café, thé ou jus de fruits ? », demanda-t-il.

« Du thé serait formidable, mon chéri, » dit gentiment madame Weasley.

Harry prépara le thé pour elle alors que Remus terminait le porridge. Une fois chacun assis, ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Une femme avec des cheveux violets courts et en épis entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à côté de Harry, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux en désordre comme elle le faisait toujours (cette femme lui avait donné une nouvelle coupe quelques semaines auparavant). Son nom était Nymphadora Tonks mais elle préférait être appelée simplement Tonks. Elle était métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un qui était capable de changer son apparence à volonté. Elle était aussi la cousine de Sirius, ce qui dans son esprit lui avait donné le droit de traiter Harry comme un parent puisque Sirius l'avait adopté.

« Salut tout le monde, » dit Tonks alors qu'elle se versait une tasse de café. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu aujourd'hui, Harry ? » Elle regarda la nourriture et secoua lentement la tête. « Personne de ton âge ne devrait autant aimer faire la cuisine, gamin. » Elle se pencha vers la droite et par espièglerie donna un coup de coude à Harry, gagnant un coup de coude en retour. Tonks pouvait rivaliser avec Sirius quand il fallait agir comme un enfant. Tous les deux semblaient s'être trouvé un but dans la vie, faire rire Harry et lui apporter une partie de la joie que seule une famille pouvait faire. La guerre des blagues entre eux durait depuis quelques semaines et était juste l'un des nombreux exemples pour qu'Harry et Remus sentent qu'il était mieux d'éviter la famille Black. Elle avait commencé à devenir un peu plus brutale dans les derniers rounds. Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir Sirius avec des cheveux multicolores un jour et Tonks changer pour une peau colorée le lendemain.

« Bien, quelqu'un dans cette famille doit être capable de faire un repas sans incendier l'endroit ou casser chaque plat qu'il touche », répliqua Harry avec un sourire tout en mettant des œufs et du bacon dans son assiette. Chacun dans l'Ordre se rendait compte de la maladresse de Tonks et arrivait en fait à garder tout ce qui était cassable hors de ses mains.

Sirius renifla dans sa tasse de café tandis que Remus tentait de retenir un gloussement. « Il nous a eu là, Tonks, » dit Sirius, « et nous sommes des parias dans la _bien-aimée_ famille. Ça ne dit rien de bon pour les Blacks, une bande de sangs-purs hypocrites... »

Tonks hocha la tête et roula des yeux pendant qu'elle saisissait un muffin et qu'elle se levait. « Je m'en vais pour travailler, » dit-elle avec regret. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je veux tout entendre sur ce que ces deux gaffeurs te feront quand je reviendrai afin que je puisse planifier ma revanche.

« Hey ! » dirent Sirius et Remus en même temps.

Tonks sourit. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « J'ai un faible pour le petit. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de quitter la cuisine.

Bill Weasley, le plus vieux de la fratrie Weasley entra quelques secondes plus tard. Il couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement pendant qu'il s'asseyait près de madame Weasley.  
« Bonjour Sirius, Remus, maman et joyeux anniversaire Harry », dit-il alors qu'il se versait une tasse de thé. Bill travaillait pour la Banque de Gringotts en Égypte et maintenant, il opérait pour celle à Londres. Des rumeurs disaient aussi qu'il était maintenant fiancé à Fleur Delacour, une des championne du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et qui maintenant travaillait avec lui à Gringotts. C'était une rumeur parce qu'Harry l'avait seulement entendu dire par Ron. Bill n'avait pas dit un mot sur sa vie privée.

« Alors Harry, te sens-tu prêt pour un petit entraînement ce matin ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il prenait un muffin.

Harry retint une répartie sarcastique. Il semblait que beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'il était fait en verre.

« Je vais bien, Sirius » dit-il. « Je vais bien depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Juste parce que j'ai eu un cauchemar... »

« ...qui a bien failli te tuer, »murmura Sirius.

« Mais cela ne l'a pas fait, » protesta Harry. Il commençait vraiment à être malade de cette discussion. « Je ne sais pas comment je dois tous vous convaincre que je vais bien maintenant. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur... heu... _cette nuit là_ et je suis désolé si je vous fais peur quand je fais un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais volontairement tenté de me tuer ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Voyant que tout le monde le regardait fixement, Harry réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus futée à dire. « Ecoutez, je ne dis pas que je suis prêt à lui faire face de nouveau, mais je ne vais pas m'effondrer après avoir fait quelques pas. L'école recommence dans un mois. Je devrais réussir à tenir pendant un jour entier de cours sans repos. Je dois commencer à me préparer pour ça. »

« Harry marque un point, » dit Remus qui remarqua que Sirius allait objecter. « Il doit être prêt pour les jours de classes, Sirius. Si Dumbledore veut garder son état secret, nous devons faire tout ce qui est possible afin que personne ne le sache. Si n'importe qui loyal à Voldemort... » Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers madame Weasley et Bill qui avaient tressailli à la mention du nom du seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de continuer, « ... découvre que Harry a aussi souffert du duel, il pourrait devenir une cible. Bon, pour le moment ils sont focalisés sur leur maître. Que se passera-t-il quand il se réveillera ? Il poursuivra Harry pour une revanche. »

Sirius regarda fixement Remus pendant un moment avant de poser son regard sur Harry. « Va à la salle d'entraînement quand tu auras terminé de manger, » dit-il doucement. « Je vais aller me changer. » Sans un autre mot, Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce, prenant un muffin avec lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose de dire ça à un parrain surprotecteur.

Madame Weasley poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, n'approuvant clairement pas ce qui avait été dit, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour dire n'importe quoi. « Fais attention, mon chéri, » dit-elle à Harry. « Je sais que tu penses pouvoir tout gérer mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de prendre son temps. D'après ce que m'ont dit Sirius et Remus, tu as déjà fait d'excellent progrès.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il reposait ses coudes sur la table et qu'il tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Madame Weasley avait raison mais Harry était trop fatigué d'attendre. Il n'avait fait que ça tout l'été. « C'était mauvais à ce point ? » demanda-t-il à Remus.

Remus prit une gorgée de thé. « Honnêtement ? » demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse de thé. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé de toute ma vie... qu'à ces deux occasions. Sirius paraît dur de l'extérieur, parce qu'il le doit. Il est Sirius Black, le seul homme à s'être échappé d'Azkaban et ton parrain. Il ne fait vraiment plus confiance aux gens et il fait encore moins confiance à ceux qui s'approchent de toi. Donne-lui du temps. Tôt ou tard, il réalisera que tu n'es pas aussi fragile qu'il le pense. »

**À suivre**


	2. Un anniversaire mémorable

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Bêta Traductrice**** : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Yotma

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **2; **Traduit : **6, 8, 10, 11, 12; **En cours : **7, 9,13

_Disclamer :_

_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

Normalement c'est 1 chapitre par moi, mais comme 4 ont déjà paru

On va les mettre 1 par semaine.

Ensuite, les nouveaux, faudra attendre tout les mois.

Sauf s'il y'a une grande avance sur la traduction.

**&**

Mercredi, 1er chapitre de : Le dernier espoir d'Harry.

Bonne lecture et à samedi pour la suite!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 2**** Un anniversaire mémorable**

Après une heure et demie d'entraînement, Harry avait besoin d'une pause. Il était suant et son souffle était un peu laborieux. Cela avait été plus long que Sirius l'avait cru mais pour Harry ça ne l'était pas assez. Comment était-il supposé supporter l'école et le Quidditch s'il n'était pas capable de supporter un entraînement de son parrain ? Peu importe qui sera le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il n'irait pas doucement avec lui. À cette vitesse, il se ferait sortir du terrain au milieu de la partie.

C'est aussi à ce moment que Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges finirent leur petit déjeuner et commencèrent à chercher Harry. Remus et Sirius avaient eu raison. La fratrie Weasley voulait tout savoir sur l'Ordre et ce qui c'était passé pour rendre Sirius et Remus si protecteurs. Le sujet sur l'Ordre était facile puisque Harry ne savait rien d'autre que l'identité des membres. L'autre sujet était un peu plus délicat. Harry tenta de convaincre les Weasley que Sirius et Remus étaient encore bouleversés à cause de ce qui était arrivé après la troisième tâche, mais il pouvait dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment cru.

La discussion fut interrompue quand vint le temps de préparer le déjeuner. Ron, Fred et George s'assirent à table tandis qu'Harry, Remus, madame Weasley et Ginny cuisinaient. Le repas de midi était ordinairement le repas le plus petit de la journée puisque tout le monde était au travail, mais il n'était pas surprenant que certains s'arrêtent pour manger un petit morceau et discutent un peu avec Sirius et Remus. Le principal sujet de discussion étant habituellement comment passer outre le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge.

Harry n'avait pas encore donné son témoignage à Fudge à propos de la nuit où Cédric était mort. Il était parvenu à montrer le souvenir à quelques adultes choisis avant de partir se cacher pour sa propre protection (enfin, c'est ce que Sirius et Remus prétendaient qu'il avait fait). Harry n'avait pas été partant pour parler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Ministre et savait que l'homme ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit. Fudge avait même suggéré qu'Harry avait tué Cédric mais les Diggory n'avaient pas cru cela et avaient ordonné au Ministre de ne pas ternir la mémoire de leur fils en faisant de fausses accusations. Manquant d'option_s_, Fudge était même allé jusqu'à exiger la présence d'Harry au ministère ou Sirius et Remus seraient inculpés d'interférence dans une enquête.

Monsieur Fudge avait reçu une beuglante plutôt désagréable de Sirius après que ceci ait été dit. Sirius en avait plus qu'assez de cette saleté de Fudge, chose dont que le Ministre était plus que conscient alors l'enquête était actuellement ouverte, attendant la déposition de Harry qui serait probablement faite à la seconde où Harry entrerait à Poudlard. Aussi longtemps qu'Harry était sous la tutelle de ses gardiens, il était protégé du Ministère. Depuis que Fudge avait essayé d'ordonner le baiser du détraqueur sur Sirius et avait échoué, le lâche avait fait beaucoup d'effort_s_ pour éviter l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas aussi chanceux qu'Harry. A l'instant où Dumbledore avait révélé que Voldemort était de retour, le Ministère (plus précisément Fudge) avait essayé de le discréditer. Il n'était pas aidé parce que Rita Skeeter écrivait toujours ses habituels articles blâmant Dumbledore pour tout et n'importe quoi, prétendant également que Harry était utilisé comme un simple pion par Dumbledore afin tout le monde puisse le croire (Skeeter était aussi effrayée de ce que Sirius pourrait lui faire si elle disait quelque chose de mal sur Harry). Les articles n'étaient rien que mensonges sur mensonges, mais apparemment certaines personnes les croyaient. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait été démis de son titre de Manitou suprême de la Confédération international des Mages et Sorciers, il avait été rétrogradé de son poste de Président-sorcier du Magenmagot (La Haute cour de justice des Sorciers), et il y avait aussi des rumeurs comme quoi son Ordre de Merlin, Première classe pourrait lui être retiré.

Dumbledore essayait de tout minimiser mais tout le monde pouvait dire que le fait que personne ne croyait que Voldemort était de retour l'inquiétait. Trop de personne ne voyaient pas la corruption dans le Ministère, pour n'en connaître aucun de meilleur à ce propos. Il n'était également pas aidé car il y avait pas mal de partisans de Voldemort qui avaient de hautes positions au Ministère. Lucius Malfoy, la même personne qui s'était arrangé pour que Harry et Cédric soient transportés au cimetière pour la renaissance de Voldemort, était l'un d'entre eux.

Après avoir mangé, Harry fut encore bombardé de questions quand Hermione arriva. La sorcière avait toujours ressenti la nécessité de tout savoir et elle était un peu désappointée d'apprendre qu'Harry n'en sache pas plus. Bien qu'elle ait aimé apprendre l'histoire de l'Ordre et ait voulu tout savoir sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé le mois précédent, elle (et les Weasley puisque Harry n'en avait pas révélé beaucoup plus) était choquée d'apprendre que Harry avait été collé à son lit les deux premières semaines, mais elle fut extatique (alors que Ron fut horrifié) de découvrir qu'il avait terminé ses devoirs de vacances. Harry et Hermione se tournèrent alors vers Ron, lui demandant silencieusement comment les siens avançaient.

Ron évitant leur regard était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour savoir qu'il avait loin d'avoir fini. Hermione prit sur elle-même pour informer Ron que la première chose qu'ils feraient le lendemain serait de commencer à travailler dessus et ils travailleraient jusqu'à ce que chaque devoir soit terminé, à la grande horreur de Ron. En voyant l'échange, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Ron. Hermione pouvait être implacable quand il était question de travail scolaire.

Alors que l'après-midi s'effaçait pour laisser place au soir, Harry était encore une fois dans la cuisine avec Remus, Ginny, Hermione et madame Weasley. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui étaient attendues pour le dîner et les trois arrivants se sentaient mal qu'Harry doive travailler le jour de son anniversaire et insistaient pour l'aider. L'aide avait été bien accueillie jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sente une vague de pouvoir le submerger, le surprenant malgré sa surveillance. Saisissant le plan de travail pour l'équilibre, Harry se concentra sur son entraînement de Tai-chi alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Respirant profondément, Harry dirigeait mentalement ses exercices tandis qu'une main se plaçait sur son dos, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Quand enfin la vague disparut, Harry serait presque tombé au sol s'il n'avait pas été retenu par Remus. « C'est bon, Harry, » dit doucement Remus. « C'est terminé maintenant. » Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Remus aida Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise pour se reposer en se dépêchant de lui apporter un verre d'eau.

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait trois sorcières inquiètes qui le fixaient. _Super_, pensa t-il avec sarcasme. _Comment vais-je expliquer ça ?_ Remus se dirigea vers Harry et lui remit le verre d'eau. Prenant une gorgée du liquide froid, Harry commença immédiatement à penser à des excuses qu'il pourrait donner mais son esprit ne travaillait pas à un taux fiable. Bien qu'il puisse gérer les plus petits épisodes, ils lui prenaient pas mal de force quand ils venaient. La seule chose qui courait dans la tête d'Harry était : pourquoi maintenant ?

« Hermione et Ginny, s'il vous plaît, trouvez Sirius, » dit madame Weasley en cassant le silence. Les deux filles commencèrent à protester mais furent réduites au silence en un regard. Avec reluctance, elles quittèrent la cuisine. Au moment où la porte fut fermée, madame Weasley jeta un sort d'intimité sur la porte afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. « Était-ce l'un d'entre eux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Remus fit un signe de tête affirmatif. « C'en était un plutôt faible, » dit-il en retournant une chaise et en s'asseyant en face de Harry. Il regarda le visage fatigué d'Harry et donna à l'adolescent un sourire rassurant. « Comment te sens-tu, petit ? Veux-tu aller t'allonger ?

Harry secoua la tête tout en prenant une autre gorgée d'eau. Cela aggravera seulement les choses. « Je vais mieux » dit-il alors qu'il rencontrait le regard fixe de Remus. Il pouvait déjà sentir le brouillard dans sa tête partir. Il ne faudrait juste que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit suffisamment confiant pour rester debout. « Est-ce que je dois leur dire ? », demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux. « Tu pourrais essayer de leur dire la vérité, tu sais, » proposa t-il. « Ce sont tes amis, Harry. Penses-tu réellement qu'ils cesseront de l'être s'ils découvrent ça ? Ils ne le feront pas. Nous t'avons aidé à passer au travers de ça. Peut-être le feront-ils aussi. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour qu'Harry ne veuille pas que ses amis soient au courant de ça. La plus grande d'entre elle était la peur. Il avait peur de les faire fuir. Il avait peur d'être différent. Il avait été difficile de le leur cacher l'année dernière avec les éclats qui apparaissaient quand Harry s'y attendait le moins mais le collier de suppression l'avait aidé. Il n'avait plus ce luxe à présent. Dumbledore avait voulu donner à Harry le temps de s'adapter à ces éclats de magie avant de recourir de nouveau au collier. « Non, s'ils le laissaient échapper... »

Voyant qu'Harry n'allait pas accepter, madame Weasley intervint. « Nous dirons juste que tu étais un peu étourdi, Harry chéri, » dit-elle doucement. « Chacun sait que tu récupères toujours mais c'est un très lourd secret à garder. Es-tu sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux faire ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée terminant leur conversation. Sirius fut le premier à entrer suivi par Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Les trois adolescents regardaient nerveusement alors que Sirius se précipita à côté d'Harry. « Harry va bien, Sirius, » indiqua Remus en passant pendant qu'il lançait un regard vers Harry. « Il est juste un peu étourdi. Pourquoi ne parleriez-vous pas tous les deux pendant que nous terminons de préparer le repas ? »

Sirius acquiesça, ne manquant pas l'insistance que Remus avait mise sur le mot « étourdi », et s'assit. Après un instant, Ron retourna une chaise et s'assit tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny retournaient aider madame Weasley et Remus. Essayant de casser le silence, Sirius raconta à Harry qu'il avait été acculé par Fred et Georges qui avaient compris que deux de leurs idoles habitaient ici.

Divers sujets furent évoqués, du Quidditch jusqu'au Ministère avec Remus, madame Weasley, Hermione et Ginny revenant de temps en temps pour commenter ou questionner.

Comme l'heure du dîner approchait, les gens commencèrent à arriver. Tonks était la première et fut plutôt déçue d'entendre que Sirius et Remus n'avaient joué aucun tour à Harry. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune avant de s'asseoir près de Sirius. Maugrey Fol-œil, un des anciens professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, entra quelques instants plus tard. Son apparence pouvait être décrite d'un seul mot : effrayante. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient choqués de voir Maugrey marcher vers Harry et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Le reste des visiteurs traita Harry de la même façon. Kingsley Shacklebolt, un grand et amical sorcier noir qui avait travaillé au ministère en tant qu'auror, entra avec Bill Weasley et Monsieur Weasley. Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance et Elphias Dodge arrivèrent en même temps. Quand le Professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent, la cuisine était plus qu'à moitié pleine.

Lorsque le repas commença, diverses conversations s'engagèrent autour de la table, l'étourdissement d'Harry était maintenant oublié. Regardant autour de la table, ce dernier nota que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George semblaient bouleversés simplement en tentant de tout comprendre. Il semblait bizarre que cette sorte de chaos soit normal pour l'heure du dîner à Grimmauld Place. C'était l'heure où Harry apprenait le plus sur le monde extérieur. Il y avait des employés du Ministère en abondance autour de la table, tous ayant passé le jour entier dehors dans ce monde.

Harry comprenait pourquoi il devait rester à Grimmauld Place. Il savait que rester à cet endroit était pour sa propre protection. Le Ministère cherchait à l'interroger et au pire, les mangemorts cherchaient à le capturer. Sirius et Remus avaient clairement indiqué combien il était dangereux d'être le garçon-qui-à-survécu ces temps-ci. Harry avait accepté ça. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait aimer ça.

Une main sur son épaule tira Harry de ses pensées. « Quelque chose ne vas pas, Pronglet ? » demanda doucement Sirius. « Tu es très silencieux ce soir. »

Harry secoua la tête et donna à Sirius un sourire rassurant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'inquiéter son parrain. Sirius pouvait vraiment être une peste quand il pensait qu'on voulait lui cacher quelque chose. « Je réfléchis seulement, » dit Harry. « Penses-tu que je pourrai aller au Chemin de Traverse quand mes lettres arriveront ? Je voudrais prendre certaines choses. »

Sirius regarda un peu nerveux alors qu'il avait l'air de considérer la demande. « Nous verrons, » dit-il enfin ce qui pouvait être traduit par 'si Remus et moi pensons que c'est assez sûr alors que je sais que ça ne l'est pas'. « Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je parlerai à Moony. Je sais que tu détestes être bloqué dans cet endroit. Il peut sembler assez oppressant quand on compare avec Poudlard. Nous voulons juste te garder en sécurité. Si le Ministre devait te voir... »

« ... Je sais, » dit Harry alors que son regard s'abaissait. Il savait que Sirius était effrayé plus qu'autre chose que Fudge et ses partisans ne l'utilisent dans un stratagème politique. Fudge n'avait pas vraiment entendu Harry confirmer les soupçons de Dumbledore, il avait toujours espéré que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu « ne se retourne pas contre le Ministère », au moins dans l'esprit de Fudge.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient appris de Percy Weasley qui travaillait comme assistant du Ministre. La position de Percy avait été un choix difficile à accepter pour la famille Weasley. Sirius et Remus avaient aidé Percy pendant le désordre créé quand son ancien patron, Barty Croupton, avait été retrouvé à Poudlard, souffrant d'un esprit dérangé. Bien que personne hors de l'Ordre ne sût la participation des Maraudeurs, Percy retourna le service en aidant l'organisation, surtout quand Fudge lui donna une promotion. Fudge avait donné à Percy cette position en raison de l'étroite amitié que sa famille avait avec Harry et le professeur Dumbledore. Pour protéger sa famille, Percy avait mis en scène sa brouille avec Monsieur Weasley au Ministère de la Magie. Il fut de notoriété publique que Percy avait abandonné sa famille pour sa carrière. En réalité, il gardait le contact grâce à des lettres passées par des membres de l'Ordre qui travaillaient au Ministère.

Sirius étreignit Harry. « Je sais que tu sais, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Donc, que veux-tu aller faire au Chemin de Traverse ?

Harry haussa les épaules. L'excuse de 'J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais' ne sera probablement pas suffisante. « Quelques livres et j'ai besoin de recharger mon kit de potions, » dit-il. « Moony dit que cette année sera dure. Je veux juste être préparé. »

Sirius laissa échapper une moquerie énervée alors qu'il roulait les yeux. « Arrête d'écouter Moony, » dit-il. « Tu es sûr de te rendre fou. Tu as un autre mois avant que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter pour l'école. Concentre-toi sur ta convalescence, d'accord ? Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès le mois passé, mais tu as encore un long chemin à faire. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux quand on n'aura plus besoin de te surveiller durant la nuit. »

Harry laissa tomber le sujet après ce commentaire. Il savait que Sirius et Remus étaient extrêmement inquiets au sujet de sa santé actuelle. Il y avait eu plus d'une occasion quand Harry se réveillait de voir soit Sirius ou Remus endormi dans une chaise à son chevet. Il y avait même eu des moments quand Harry ouvrait les yeux de trouver Midnight***** endormi sur le lit. Ce n'était pas si fréquent désormais, mais cela avait rappelé à Harry combien il avait infligé à ses gardiens en un si court laps de temps.

« Je pense que c'est l'heure des cadeaux, » annonça madame Weasley.

Harry regarda vers Sirius et Remus avec confusion. Tous les deux évitaient manifestement le regard d'Harry. _Ça ne peut pas être bon._ Comme si c'était le bon moment, une petite montagne de cadeaux apparut en face d'Harry, faisant s'élargir les yeux de l'adolescent de surprise. Il avait dit à tout le monde et à maintes reprises qu'il ne voulait rien pour son anniversaire mais apparemment certaines personnes avaient des petits problèmes d'audition. Pas un d'entre eux n'avait réalisé que le fait d'être entouré de personnes qui ne le détestaient pas était un cadeau en soi.

Nerveux avec tant de personne le regardant, Harry commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Après l'ouverture des cadeaux venant de ses amis et des Weasley, il arriva à un cadeau plutôt grand et long. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers Sirius, s'attendant à moitié que cela soit une blague avant de le déballer. Une fois le papier d'emballage dégagé, Sirius et Remus aidèrent Harry à retirer le haut de la boîte pour révéler un grand télescope noir. Dire qu'Harry était sidéré était un euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais rien vu quelque chose comme ça avant. Les télescopes à Poudlard ne pouvaient être comparés à celui en face de lui.

« Chacun dans l'Ordre y a mis sa contribution pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, » dit agréablement le professeur Dumbledore. « Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas facile, votre maison étant envahie par des adultes. Nous nous rendons tous compte à quel point tu as été compréhensif, Harry. Je crois également que cela peut être utile avec le cadeau de tes gardiens. »

Harry se tourna vers ses gardiens qui tenaient chacun un fin présent. Remus lui tendit le sien en premier. Avec des mains tremblantes, Harry déballa le cadeau et dégagea le haut de la boîte fermée.

À l'intérieur se trouvait ce qui apparaissait être un certificat. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse le regarder plus précisément, Sirius lui tendit le cadeau qu'il tenait. Harry comprit l'allusion et ouvrit celui-là pour voir que c'était la même chose. Maintenant, regardant plus précisément, Harry nota que c'était un certificat d'état civil. Il nota également que sur le premier certificat le nom 'Lily Potter' était écrit en doré tandis que 'James Potter' était écrit sur l'autre.

« Ce sont des certificats d'état civil d'étoiles, Harry, » dit Remus, brisant le silence alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté d'Harry. « Si tu regardes là... » Il pointa certains nombres et lettres en-dessous des noms, « ... il y a les coordonnés où tu peux regarder par le télescope pour voir les étoiles baptisées du nom de tes parents. Nous avons pensé que cette façon... et bien, si jamais tu voulais leur parler, tu pourrais juste regarder vers les étoiles et ils seraient là, attendant pour t'entendre. »

Harry était sans voix. Faisant courir ses doigts sur les noms de ses parents, Harry ne pouvait croire que Sirius et Remus avaient fait ça pour lui. Ses gardiens lui avaient raconté assez d'histoires sur Lily et James pour qu'Harry ait envie de les connaître quelque peu mais maintenant, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu espérer. Etre capable de parler à ses parents était quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais pensé possible. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la même chose que de leur parler en personne, mais cela ne l'aurait jamais été.

Luttant contre les larmes qui venaient, Harry donna à chacun de ses gardiens une étreinte féroce tout en chuchotant un sincère « merci » bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment confiance en sa voix pour l'instant. Plus Harry passait de temps avec ses gardiens, plus ils avaient tendance à le surprendre. Dans toute sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait des gardiens qui le traiteraient comme cela. Il semblait qu'il était parti d'un extrême pour aller à l'autre. La haine des Dursley était remplacée par l'amour de Sirius et de Remus, quelque chose qu'Harry avait toujours essayé d'obtenir autrefois.

Se tournant de nouveau vers la foule, Harry n'y pouvait rien mais remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal de personne avec des larmes aux yeux. Quel que soient les évènements passés dans les derniers mois, Harry savait qu'il n'était vraiment pas seul. Il avait plus de personne qui s'inquiétaient pour lui qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Comment dites-vous au gens qu'ils sont la raison pour laquelle vous ne vivez pas dans le passé ? « Merci tout le monde » dit Harry sincèrement. « J'ai vraiment apprécié... tout. »

Sirius attira Harry dans une étreinte avec un seul bras. « Ne le mentionne pas, petit, » dit-il avec un large sourire. « Rappelle-toi juste que c'est le type d'anniversaire que tu mérites. »

Harry regarda Sirius et lui retourna le sourire avant de regarder vers Remus qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentait heureux. Tous les soucis du monde extérieur n'importaient pas en ce moment. Quoi qu'il se passe avec le Ministère et Voldemort arrivera. En ce moment, Harry pouvait simplement se concentrer sur le présent. Sirius avait raison. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur son rétablissement en premier. Plus vite Madame Pomfresh le déclarerait en bonne santé, mieux ce serait.

**À ****suivre.**

*****le nom qu'Harry avait donné à la forme animagus de Sirius, autrement connu sous le nom de Patmol.


	3. Des secrets révélés

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**B****êta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Love Gaara Of The Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Yotma

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **3; **Traduit : **5 ; **En cours** : _**En suspend !!!!**_

**Disclamer :**Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du :

_« __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci._

_La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril,**_ vous trouverez rapidement en allant dans nos fics favorites.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

Si nous voyons que la fic ne plait pas (nombres de review's)

Nous arrêterons la traduction. **L'avenir de la fic est entre vos mains.**

**205 personnes ont lu le chapitre 2, seulement 4 personnes ont mit une review's, donc la fic ne doit surement pas plaire ??!!**

Merci à Titmo, Lucanael Del Sayan, Eterna de Solary et stormtrooper2 qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review's.

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 3**** Des secrets révélés**

La semaine suivante passa lentement. Fred et Georges avaient coincé leur investisseur et lui avaient montré ce qu'ils pensaient faire de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Harry observait simplement les jumeaux qui vérifiaient leurs inventions en essayant de ne pas être submergé par elles. Il avait toujours su que Fred et Georges étaient créatifs, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent accomplir tant de choses en si peu de temps. Ils étaient extrêmement fiers et même frimaient en montrant leurs oreilles à rallonge, un article qui permettait à quelqu'un d'écouter des conversations. Harry fit une note mentale de tout dire à Sirius et à Remus au sujet de cette invention. Il y avait abondance de conversations qui avaient lieues dans ces murs et qui étaient censées être privées.

Garder ses propres affaires privées allait s'avérer plus difficile qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu penser. La curiosité de ses amis avait été quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas été préparé bien qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il avait évité leurs questions depuis la fin de l'année sur ce qui lui était arrivé parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ce qui s'était produit avec eux. Il avait travaillé sur sa culpabilité, sa colère et sa dépression avec Sirius et Remus. Pourquoi devrait-il revivre encore cela juste pour satisfaire leur curiosité ?

Harry savait qu'il y avait plus de la persévérance d'Hermione que n'importe quoi. Son cœur était à la bonne place, mais certaines choses ne pourraient être résolues à partir d'un livre, là où elle rechercherait les réponses pour résoudre les problèmes qu'il y avait. La fratrie Weasley écouterait à contre cœur ce que leurs parents leur diraient à moins qu'ils n'aient entendu différemment, quelque chose qu'Hermione aurait fait. Puisque Hermione venait d'un milieu moldu, elle avait su exactement ce qu'était le son bipant et avait informé les enfants Weasley qu'il surveillait le cœur d'Harry. Par peur, les adolescents coincèrent Madame Weasley, exigeant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, » leur dit Madame Weasley. « Souvenez-vous de ce que Sirius et Remus vous ont dit. Harry a encore besoin de récupérer après ce qui lui est arrivé. Si Sirius et Remus sentent qu'il est nécessaire de garder un œil sur Harry alors c'est leur décision. Vous êtes tous des invités dans leur maison. Ce serait mieux si vous vous souveniez de cela. »

L'attitude de Madame Weasley avait choqué beaucoup de personnes. La femme habituellement énergique avait toujours donné des conseils à Sirius et Remus, n'intervenant seulement que quand les deux hommes étaient en désaccord sur quelque chose qui concernait Harry. Les seules fois où son obstination avait vraiment pris le dessus était durant les repas. Elle insistait pour aider Harry et Remus à cuisiner, quelque chose que les deux sorciers étaient plus que désireux d'autoriser. Avec toujours plus de bouches à nourrir, plus ils avaient d'aide dans la cuisine mieux c'était.

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient également rencontré Kreacher au cours de la semaine passée. L'elfe de maison de la Famille Black avait également pas mal changé depuis le mois dernier. Sirius avait dit à Harry que Kreacher n'avait pas toute sa tête et n'était rien de plus qu'une nuisance mais après les premiers jours d'alitement, l'elfe de maison était entré dans la chambre d'Harry en marmonnant au sujet de sa maîtresse. Harry savait par Sirius que la maîtresse de Kreacher était Madame Black, la mère de Sirius, et avait pris sur lui de demander à Kreacher comment avait été la femme.

Kreacher avait parlé de Mme Black à Harry d'une façon dont seul un serviteur obéissant le pouvait. Il y avait très peu de sorcières et de sorciers dans la famille Black qui s'était opposés à Voldemort. Kreacher avait grandi dans la maison Black, croyant tous ce que les Black lui disaient et qu'importe que cela soit vrai ou faux. Depuis que Sirius s'était enfui de la maison alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, Kreacher avait cru que Sirius avait trahi sa mère et par conséquent, l'avait haï avec passion. La chose bizarre était que Kreacher ne traitait pas Harry de la même façon. Malgré que Harry soit contre Voldemort, Kreacher traitait Harry impartialement car Harry était intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur la branche de la famille Black.

Cela ne signifiait pas que Kreacher traitait les amis d'Harry de la même manière. Le vieil elfe de maison avait, de fait, appelé les Weasley de traîtres à leur sang et Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe (un nom ordurier utilisé contre les sorcières et sorciers nés moldus). Après avoir entendu ça, Harry et Sirius avaient grondé l'elfe de maison et lui avaient ordonné de rester loin des visiteurs. Depuis lors, Kreacher n'avait plus vraiment été vu par quiconque.

Le ''bien aimé '' portrait de Madame Black était une autre partie de la maison Black qui avait effrayé Hermione et les jeunes Weasley. Fred et Georges étaient en train de descendre les escaliers, en parlant fort quand, à leur surprise, les rideaux du mur opposé s'ouvrirent pour révéler un portrait d'une vieille femme les regardant avec colère avant de se mettre à crier sur eux. Ceci attira l'attention de tout le monde dans la maisonnée.

Madame Weasley et Remus furent les premiers à arriver et essayèrent de fermer les rideaux mais en vain. Harry et Sirius vinrent en courant suivit par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Remarquant Harry, Remus attira hors du chemin une Madame Weasley perplexe. « C'est assez, grand-mère ! », lui cria Harry.

Il avait été intéressant d'expliquer _cela_ aux Weasley. Quand Harry avait révélé que Madame Black n'était pas réellement sa grand-mère, Madame Weasley avait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. La plus part des membres de l'Ordre savaient être silencieux dans les parages du portrait de Madame Black, aussi aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu Harry la faire taire. Sirius et Remus avaient tenté de la faire taire la première semaine qu'Harry était arrivé à la maison et était supposé se reposer. En entendant les hurlements de Mme Black, Harry était sorti de sa chambre et s'était assis au sommet de l'escalier, le regard confus. Ce fut à ce moment que Madame black avait remarqué Harry, le regardant fixement avec de grands yeux. Harry avait entendu Sirius l'appeler « Mère » aussi Harry avait simplement souri et dit « Salut grand mère ». Madame Black s'était évanouie, permettant à Sirius et à Remus de fermer les rideaux. Depuis lors tout était fait pour enfermer Madame Black et c'est Harry qui avait droit d'appeler sa grand-mère puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de retirer le portrait du mur.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry était arrivé à la conclusion que garder Hermione et les jeunes Weasley loin des réunions de l'Ordre était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait prévenu Sirius au sujet des Oreilles à rallonge durant l'une de leur session d'entraînement ainsi que des précautions qui avaient été prises, pour la plus grande contrariété de Fred et Georges. Incapables d'entendre quoi que se soit, les adolescents étaient remontés dans leur chambre pour la nuit, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient prétendu. Trop fatigué pour ce battre à se sujet, Harry était allé se coucher. Il avait survécu à deux heures d'entraînement ce matin et l'était certainement maintenant.

Rampant dans son lit, Harry pouvait sentir les charmes jetés tout autour de la pièce revenir à la vie comme ils le faisaient chaque nuit. Un doux son bipant envahit ses oreilles alors qu'il remontait ses couvertures. Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa son esprit errer comme il le faisait toujours. Se concentrant sur quelque chose l'avait juste tenu éveillé pendant des heures. D'ici peu, Harry aurait plongé dans le sommeil, l'atmosphère de sa chambre disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Le problème était que ce n'était pas une obscurité paisible. Des émotions fortes semblaient envahir l'air. Il y avait de la colère, de la haine, du désespoir et de la rage. C'étaient les seules qu'Harry pouvait distinguer. Elles étaient tellement fortes que c'en était presque douloureux. Entouré par l'obscurité, Harry vérifia une deuxième fois son étui de baguette magique seulement pour se rappeler qu'il l'avait retiré. _Vraiment génial. Je suis piégé dans cet... endroit avec aucune arme. _

Une voix éloignée perça soudain l'air. Se tendant pour écouter, Harry inconsciemment fit un pas vers la voix. Si quelqu'un d'autre était là, alors peut-être qu'il connaissait une issue d'où qu'il soit_. Et peut-être qu'il y avait un mangemort voulant te tuer._ Harry grommela son ennui comme cette idée traversait son esprit. Il avait dû admettre qu'en l'état actuel des choses il était plus que probable que la voix qu'il entendait était un ennemi plus qu'un ami.

Soudainement une douleur brûla pourtant la cicatrice d'Harry, le forçant à tomber à genoux. Saisissant sa tête, Harry tenta d'ignorer la douleur et de se focaliser sur la voix qui était devenu plus claire mais qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il commença à paniquer. La seule raison qui faisait que sa cicatrice pouvait lui faire mal soit que Voldemort soit à proximité ou qu'Harry ait une vision au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais c'était impossible. Voldemort était supposé être dans le coma !

_A moins que cela soit un rêve, _réalisa Harry. _Cela signifie-t-il que Voldemort s'est réveillé ?_

Si ce n'était en effet qu'un rêve, alors ne pourrait-il pas juste se réveiller ? La douleur augmenta faisant crier Harry alors qu'il tenait sa tête. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Comment voulez vous vous réveiller, surtout de quelque chose comme ça ? Se dire à soi-même de se réveiller ne fonctionne pas. La voix devenait plus forte, l'entourait complètement. C'était légèrement déformé, mais il y avait une touche manifeste de colère dans la voix.

« Venge... tue...les...tous... »

Harry se força à se lever d'un bond et à s'éloigner de la voix. Ça ressemblait trop celle qu'il avait entendu durant sa seconde année. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'éloigner beaucoup que quelque chose s'écrasait sur son dos et l'envoyait voler vers l'avant. Harry atterrit sur le plancher dur avec un bruit sourd. Il ressentait une douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Se retournant sur le dos, Harry regarda fixement les ténèbres, incapable d'en faire plus. Lentement, la capacité à respirer revint mais en tant que courts halètements. Ignorant la douleur, Harry s'assit et se retrouva face à face avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Cédric Diggory.

Harry regarda fixement le jeune de dix sept ans devant lui, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Ce n'était pas possible. Cédric était mort. Harry l'avait vu se passer. Il avait vu Croupton utiliser le sort de mort cette nuit là dans le cimetière. _C'est un rêve... ce doit être ça...ce n'est pas _réel. Se rendant compte que Cédric était en train de l'attendre, Harry saisit sa chance. « Cédric ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Cédric souriait. « Salut Harry », dit-il en tendant sa main et en aidant le brun à se remettre sur pied. « Tu n'es pas à ta place ici, tu dois te réveiller. Ton parrain ne supporte pas très bien ta souffrance. » Cédric tendit sa main et saisit l'épaule de Harry. « Reste fort, Harry. »

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, il sentit comme s'il était retiré des ténèbres. La douleur de sa poitrine et de sa cicatrice diminuèrent lentement. Des sons arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un lui demandait de se réveiller alors qu'il le tenait contre sa poitrine. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry poussa un gémissement alors qu'il bougeait sa main gauche et qu'il saisissait la manche de la personne le tenant. Il fallut quelques instants au sorcier pour libérer son esprit et réaliser que c'était Sirius qui le tenait.

« Harry ? » demanda prudemment Sirius. « Tu est réveillé ? »

Harry laissa échapper un autre gémissement alors qu'il faisait lentement oui de la tête. Sirius resserra son étreinte sur Harry tandis qu'il cachait son visage dans ses cheveux. Harry resta juste immobile, trop fatigué pour penser même à bouger. Il ne voulait rien de plus que tomber en arrière et s'endormir mais il trouva qu'il était tenu dans une position assez inconfortable. Le haut de son corps était tellement tordu que le genou de son parrain était enfoncé dans ses côtes.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît relâche-le, » dit Remus calmement. « Madame Pomfresh a besoin d'examiner Harry. Elle doit vérifier son cœur. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Sirius relâche son étreinte et repose Harry sur son lit pour prendre seulement sa main et la tenir à la place. Les yeux d'Harry étaient partiellement ouverts alors que la forme floue de Madame Pomfresh était en vue. Elle agita plusieurs fois sa baguette magique au-dessus du malade, se concentrant sur sa poitrine. Harry connaissait la routine maintenant. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé cela avait dû déclencher les charmes qui avaient été placés autour de sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Sirius soit si affolé.

Une fois que Madame Pomfresh eut terminé, elle tira les couvertures sur sa poitrine et posa une main sur le front d'Harry. « Remarquablement, il n'y a aucun autre dommage au cœur de Monsieur Potter, » annonça-t-elle. « À part un léger cas d'épuisement, je n'ai pu trouver aucun autre dégât. »

Sirius relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu. Harry ouvrit les yeux un peu plus pour voir un Remus flou s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté de sa tête et essayer d'aplanir ses courts cheveux désordonnés. C'était un acte désespéré, mais il était clair que Remus ne l'avait pas vraiment fait parce que les cheveux d'Harry avaient besoin d'être démêlés. Comme Sirius, Remus avait besoin de vérifier qu'Harry allait bien et qu'il respirait toujours.

« Très bien, » dit la voix du Professeur Dumbledore. « Sirius, Remus, je vous fais confiance à tous les deux pour entendre le reste de la réunion d'une autre source. » Quand Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent en réponse, Dumbledore quitta la pièce, suivi par tous ceux qui étaient restés à côté de la porte.

A l'instant où la porte se ferma, Sirius et Remus semblèrent s'effondrer. Sirius se pencha en avant et enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine d'Harry de même que Remus qui cacha son visage dans ses cheveux. De sa main libre, Harry entoura le bras de Sirius et commença à frotter doucement le dos de son parrain. Il se rappela des mots de Remus '_Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie'_. Harry ne pouvait imaginer ce dans quoi Sirius et Remus étaient passés quand les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées, les laissant ainsi vivre pendant qu'il se laissait aller.

Harry avait appris à présent que parfois il valait mieux laisser Sirius et Remus travailler là dessus comme ils le sentaient parce qu'il était condamné à en entendre parler demain...et le jour suivant...et le suivant...et encore le suivant...

Le matin suivant était tendu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pour la première fois depuis que les vacances avaient commencé, Madame Weasley avait préparé le petit-déjeuner seule. Pas un ne parla de ce qui était arrivé la nuit d'avant, au mécontentement de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges. Ils avaient entendu les alarmes, suivies par plusieurs membres courant devant leur chambre pour gagner celle d'Harry. Ils avaient passé leurs têtes hors de leur chambre pour voir Bill courir de nouveau vers les escaliers tandis que les cris de Sirius avaient empli leurs oreilles, priant Harry de se réveiller.

Ils étaient rentrés rapidement dans leur chambre quand ils avaient entendu Bill monter en courant les escaliers avec quelqu'un le suivant. Ils étaient sortis de nouveau au son du hurlement d'Harry. Fred et Georges avaient dû retenir Ron et Hermione de courir à la chambre d'Harry quand le hurlement avait cessé. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Harry hurler avec autant de force et de douleur avant. Madame Weasley était entrée dans le couloir un moment plus tard et les avait reconduits dans leur lit en affirmant que tout était sous contrôle. Ils étaient allés dans leurs chambres, mais pas un n'était allé au lit.

C'était presque un quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils avaient entendu des pas et des voix basses passer devant leurs portes. Ils n'avaient rien entendu d'autre pour le reste de la nuit et rien sur ça le matin suivant. Le petit-déjeuner était un moment silencieux avec la plupart des adultes qui semblaient trouver leur café et leurs tasses de thé extrêmement intéressantes. De frustration, Ron s'était même informé au sujet de la nuit dernière. Après un inconfortable silence, Madame Weasley informa les adolescents que Harry avait eut un cauchemar mais ne n'avait rien dit d'autre à part de donner à Harry et à ses gardiens assez d'espace aujourd'hui.

Cela n'avait pas calmé Ron et Hermione. L'Ordre du Phoenix en entier ne se rue pas dans votre chambre pour un simple cauchemar. Madame Pomfresh n'est pas appelée pour un simple cauchemar. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Sirius et Remus étaient si protecteurs mais pourquoi Harry ne disait rien ? Harry ne leur faisait-il plus confiance ?

Entrant dans la cuisine pour manger, Ron et Hermione restèrent sur leurs pistes quand ils virent Madame Weasley et Remus plaçant de la nourriture sur un plateau tout en parlant tranquillement. Remus semblait épuisé faisant à Ron et à Hermione se demander s'il avait dormit toute la nuit dernière.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il va bien ? » demanda Madame Weasley doucement. « Quand il a commencé à hurler... »

« C'était effrayant, je sais, » dit Remus alors qu'il se frottait ses yeux. « Harry ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Il dit que la douleur de sa cicatrice est la raison qui l'a fait hurler. Harry a une très haute tolérance à la souffrance. Je ne veux pas penser combien cela a dû lui faire mal pour justifier ses cris. J'ai déjà envoyé un mot à Dumbledore. Si Voldemort... » Madame Weasley et Ron tressaillirent, « ... est réveillé alors Harry serait encore plus en danger que nous pourrions jamais l'imaginer. »

« Et Sirius. » demanda Madame Weasley.

Remus secoua la tête. « Sirius refuse de quitter le chevet de Harry, » admit-il. « Je pense que nous allons devoir glisser quelque chose pour l'empêcher de suivre Harry à Poudlard. Nous pensions que c'était terminé. Nous avions travaillé si dur pour faire comprendre à Harry que la mort de Cédric n'était pas de sa faute. » Voyant la confusion de Madame Weasley, Remus prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Cédric était dans le cauchemar de Harry la nuit dernière. C'était probablement ce qui était de plus dur à gérer pour lui. C'est dur de voir quelqu'un dans votre rêve et de se réveiller en se rappelant qu'il est mort. »

Madame Weasley couvrit sa bouche sous le choc alors que des larmes noyaient ses yeux. « Ce pauvre chéri, » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Il a traversé tellement de choses. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était ce mal. Je prendrai soin de tout aujourd'hui. Toi et Sirius passerez la journée avec Harry. Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi, faites-le moi savoir à moi ou à l'un de mes enfants. Poppy s'arrêtera-t-elle aujourd'hui ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Elle veut être absolument sûre qu'il n'y a aucun autre dommage qui pourrait ralentir sa guérison, » dit-il alors qu'il prenait le plateau. « Harry assure qu'il va mieux, bien sûr. Harry ressemble tellement à ses parents que ce n'est pas drôle. Nous avions dû attacher James au lit à l'infirmerie après une blessure de Quidditch pour qu'il puisse guérir. Lily avait juste nié que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Nous avions littéralement dû la traîner à Saint Mangouste parce qu'elle était tellement malade, seulement pour apprendre qu'elle était enceinte d'Harry. »

Madame Weasley eut un sourire à Remus seulement mais il se fana quand elle remarqua les deux adolescents qui se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Remus et montra la porte d'un signe de tête. «Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Remus se tournait pour voir Ron et Hermione.

« Assez, » dit Ron à travers ses dents alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux vers Remus et sa mère. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne nous dit rien ? Pourquoi est-ce un si grand secret ? Nous nous occupons d'Harry aussi ! »

Remus laissa échapper un soupir et reposa le plateau. « Nous savons cela, » dit-il calmement. « Harry ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez parce qu'il n'a pas voulu que vous le traitiez comme s'il allait mourir n'importe quand. » Il nota les yeux des deux adolescents s'élargir au commentaire. « Ce qui ne va pas arriver, » rajouta rapidement Remus. « Le duel avec Voldemort... » Il ignora les tressaillements qui venaient de Ron et de Madame Weasley, « ... a causé plus de dégâts que nous le pensions à l'origine. Il se remet mais lentement. En ce moment, son cœur ne peut pas supporter trop de stress, c'est pourquoi vous avez entendu les alarmes cette nuits. Elles ont été placées pour nous avertir toutes les fois où sa fréquence cardiaque atteint un certain niveau. »

« Alors ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière s'était déjà produit avant ? » demanda craintivement Hermione.

« Plusieurs fois, » admit Remus alors qu'il reprenait le plateau de nourriture. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un adolescent et un homme qui croit être un adolescent attendant leur repas. »

Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent du chemin et Remus put quitter la cuisine. Alors qu'il montait soigneusement l'escalier, Remus essaya de penser à la façon d'annoncer ça à Harry, que ses amis avaient tout découvert. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Ron et Hermione découvrent que les choses n'allaient pas « bien » comme Harry voulait leur laisser croire mais Remus avait espéré qu'Harry aurait été celui qui leur en parlerait.

Entrant dans la chambre d'Harry, Remus eut un sourire à la position d'Harry allongé sur le lit avec les yeux fermés alors qu'il caressait négligemment 'Midnight'. Le gros chien noir avait la tête reposée sur l'estomac d'Harry, lui permettant un meilleur accès pour gratter ses oreilles. Remus secoua la tête. C'était incroyable la manière dont Sirius savait exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin sans rien lui dire.

Remus se déplaça vers le lit de Harry, les sortant tous les deux en sursaut de leurs pensées. Avec un _pop_, Sirius s'assit sur le lit d'Harry à la place de 'Midnight' avec un air impatient sur son visage. « Nourriture » dit Sirius joyeusement. « Si je comprends bien, Molly est la cuisinière aujourd'hui ? »

« D'où la surabondance de nourriture, » dit Remus pendant qu'il déposait le plateau et tendait une assiette et une fourchette à Sirius. « Tu te sens assez bien pour manger, Harry ? »

Bien qu'Harry n'ait pas vraiment faim, il savait que Sirius et Remus ne le laisseraient pas sauter un repas à cause de ça. « Je vais essayer de manger un peu, » dit-il pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre la tête de lit. « Comment ça se passe, en bas ? »

Remus remit une assiette puis prit une chaise et s'assit avant de prendre sa propre assiette de nourriture. « Eh bien, c'est assez calme pour te dire la vérité, » dit-il enfin. « Je n'ai pas vu les jumeaux ou Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire. » Il prit une bouchée et lança nerveusement un regard vers Sirius, ce que Sirius nota. « Mais je suis tombé sur Ron et Hermione. »

Harry nota également les regards échangés entre les Maraudeurs et poussa un soupir de déception. « Ils ont tout découvert, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il laissait tomber son regard. « Ils savent tout. »

Remus déposa son assiette de nourriture et rapprocha sa chaise plus près du lit. Il tendit la main et donna sur l'épaule d'Harry une pression rassurante. « Oui, ils savent sur l'état de ton cœur, » admit-il. « Ils m'ont surpris à en parler avec Molly et ont demandé des réponses. Je ne leur ai pas tout dit, juste assez pour calmer leur curiosité pour le moment. » Ne recevant pas de réponse, Remus décida de continuer. « Petit, ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. Ils avaient entendu les alarmes s'allumer la nuit dernière. Ils ont entendu ton cri. Qu'étaient-ils supposés faire ? Oublier ça ? »

Harry regarda fixement son assiette, incapable de croiser les regards de ses gardiens. Il savait qu'ils seraient obligés de tout découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Il avait juste souhaité que ce soit le plus tard possible, quand il ne serait plus surveillé aussi étroitement. Ils allaient dramatiser juste comme n'importe qui d'autre. « Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

« Je suggérerais la vérité, » offrit Remus doucement, « au moins sur l'état de ton cœur puisqu'ils savent déjà que ce qui le concerne. Tu devras ensuite décider de quoi tu leur parleras après. Tu sais ce que nous pensons de ça, petit, mais tu dois faire ce qui est bien pour toi. Tu nous fais confiance, mais nous ne serons pas avec toi à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione si. Ron sera capable de t'aider la nuit si tu fais un cauchemar. »

Harry poussa un soupir et frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes. « Mais s'ils le disent à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il calmement. « Je ne veux pas que l'école entière découvre que je ne peux pas dormir la nuit tout seul parce que mon cœur peut lâcher. Les secrets ne restent pas secrets à Poudlard. Rien à propos de moi ne reste secret à Poudlard. »

« Alors tu vas laisser ta peur de quelque chose qui peut ou peut ne pas se produire décider de ta vie ? » demanda Sirius. « Je déteste admettre ça, Pronglet, mais Moony gagne un point. Nous ne pouvons pas être physiquement là à Poudlard avec toi... à moins que, bien sûr, quelque chose n'arrive et nous serons là avant que tu le saches. » Remus s'éclaircit la gorge alertant Sirius de s'ôter de cette piste. « Heu... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous ne pourrons pas être là mais tes amis le pourront. S'ils savent combien il est important de garder ceci secret de Voldemort alors ils feront probablement plus attention afin de ne pas dire n'importe quoi. »

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte, les surprenant tous les trois. La conversation cessa alors que la porte s'ouvrit lentement suivit par Ron et Hermione en passant leur tête. « Heu... est-ce que c'est d'accord si nous parlons à Harry un petit peu ? » demanda Ron nerveusement alors que lui et Hermione se tenaient à l'embrasure de la porte. « Nous promettons de ne pas le déranger. »

Sirius et Remus jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Harry avant de prendre leurs assiettes et de se lever dans le même mouvement. C'était presque comme une conversation sans mots qui passa entre les deux hommes par un simple regard. « Nous serons juste dehors, » dit Sirius à Ron et à Hermione avec une touche d'avertissement dans sa voix. « Si les alarmes se déclenchent, vous deux ne serez plus autorisés à vous approcher de Harry pour le restant des vacances. »

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent nerveusement alors qu'ils se déplacèrent hors du chemin afin que Sirius et Remus puissent partir. Dés que la porte fut fermée, un silence inconfortable envahit la pièce. Les deux côtés avaient beaucoup à dire, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comment commencer la conversation. « Alors comment tu te sens ? » demanda enfin Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Mieux, » dit-il honnêtement. « Je suis encore fatigué pour quelque raison. Sirius et Remus m'ont ordonné garder le lit pour la journée. Je pense que je les ai vraiment effrayés la nuit dernière. Je pensais vraiment que ce gâchis complet était totalement terminé. Je n'avais pas eu d'aussi mauvais cauchemars depuis quelques semaines. »

Hermione fut la première à bouger et s'assit au pied du lit d'Harry avec Ron la suivant. « Mais tu as encore des cauchemars ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Par l'air sur le visage d'Hermione, Harry pouvait dire qu'elle se battait contre sa curiosité. « Sont... sont-ils au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione doucement.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait au loin. « Aucun de vous ne peut vraiment savoir comment c'était cette nuit », dit-il doucement. « J'étais sûr que j'allais mourir, juste comme Cédric. Les choses que j'ai vues ... ces choses qu'il a faites me hanteront probablement pour le reste de ma vie. Se battre en duel avec quelqu'un comme Voldemort... » Ron tressaillit mais Harry l'ignora, « ... n'est pas quelque chose que je recommanderais. Sirius et Remus m'ont beaucoup aidé mais je peux dire qu'ils voient encore l'enfant de quatorze ans qui est revenu cette nuit-là, blessé et proche de la mort. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore complètement en bonne santé mais je ne pourrais pas supporter que mes amis me voient ainsi aussi. Je suis devenu plus fort. Cela prend juste plus de temps que je ne le pensais. »

Le regard de Ron tomba sur la couette. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Il n'y avait aucune question ce que Ron avait dit. Il avait demandé ce qui était arrivé pour que chacun fasse comme si Harry était trop fragile.

« J'ai eu un cauchemar une nuit et j'ai commencé à crier, » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. « Sirius et Remus sont venus et ont essayé de me réveiller mais en vain. Mon cœur ne pouvait plus gérer le stress et entré en choc. Il a arrêté de battre pendant environ dix minutes, d'après Madame Pomfresh. C'est pourquoi il y a tant de charmes et de sorts ici, pour empêcher que ça recommence encore... ce que ça n'a pas fait. Je prends une potion tous les matins et à part quelques épisodes légers je vais bien. Vous comprenez que personne ne doit découvrir cela, d'accord ?

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. « Nous ne dirons rien, Harry, » dit Hermione avec assurance. « Tu peux nous faire confiance? » Pendant un instant, il semblait que Hermione réfléchissait dessus soit poser ou ne pas poser une question. Sa curiosité l'emporta une nouvelle fois. « Est-ce que Tu-sais-qui est vraiment dans le coma, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle? « Fred et Georges ont surpris quelque chose comme ça avec leurs oreilles à rallonge. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir fatigué puis hocha la tête. « C'est partiellement la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas autorisé à quitter la maison, » dit-il pendant qu'il frottait nerveusement sa nuque. « L'Ordre pense que les partisans de Voldemort essaieraient de m'attraper pour découvrir 'ce que j'ai fait à leur maître' ce qui est des foutaises. » C'était bien sûr un mensonge puisque Harry savait de part sa conversation avec Dumbledore que le coma était la conséquence des éclats magiques qu'il avait expérimentés pendant qu'il combattait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais parler à Ron et à Hermione de ces éclats était une discussion dont Harry n'était vraiment pas prêt à avoir. « Je ne lui ai rien fait. »

« Bon, nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi tu ne nous en as rien dit, Harry, dit Ron d'un ton légèrement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il avait appris. « Je ne voudrais probablement pas en parler non plus. Donc... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? Je veux dire, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas... bon... »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Ron, » dit Harry avec un sourire. Il avait dû admettre que cela lui avait manqué de parler ouvertement à ses amis comme ça sans avoir à s'inquiéter de dire quelque chose de mal. « Je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous deux pour juste me traiter normalement. Tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais en verre, seulement rappelez-moi que c'est quelque chose de faux. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle vingt quatre heures par jour. »

« Nous pouvons faire ça, » dit Hermione avec un signe de tête. « Mais tu sais qu'ils te traitent comme cela seulement parce qu'ils s'inquiètent. »

Pour la seconde fois, un coup sur la porte arrêta toutes conversations. Les trois adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes pour voir la porte s'ouvrant sur Madame Pomfresh qui entra, suivie par Sirius et Remus. Elle portait un petit sac avec lequel Harry était familiarisé. À l'intérieur de ce sac il y avait une variété de potions et presque chacune d'elles avaient un goût horrible. Harry avait appris assez grand nombre de tours pour étouffer le goût mais il le sentait encore suffisamment.

« Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle posait son sac sur la table de chevet. Elle nota l'assiette dans laquelle il avait peu mangé. « Je vois que votre manque d'appétit est de retour. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? Douleur dans la poitrine ? Spasmes Musculaires ? Mal de tête ? Difficulté à respirer ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué, » admit-il. Puisqu'il voyait la femme au moins une fois par semaine, il se gardait bien de lui mentir. Elle savait toujours quand vous étiez en train de lui mentir. _Ou alors je suis un mauvais menteur_, songea Harry.

« C'est compréhensible, Monsieur Potter, » dit Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette et l'agitait au-dessus de Harry. Après quelques instants, elle rangea sa baguette et ouvrit son sac. »Il semble que la nuit dernière n'était qu'un épisode mineur. Vous êtes assez chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de dégâts. J'espère que vous avez déjà pris votre potion ? »

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il la regardait sortir quelques fioles de potions colorées. Hors de son champ de vision, Harry pouvait voir Ron et Hermione bougeant nerveusement autour du pied du lit d'Harry. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas aimé le fait que ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière soit considéré comme _mineur_. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Sirius et Remus, Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter combien ils avaient l'air fatigué, le faisant se demander s'ils avaient dormi la nuit dernière. _Probablement pas. Ils avaient probablement peur que quelque chose se passe s'ils le faisaient._

« A présent, Monsieur Potter, je suggère que vous restiez tranquille pour le reste de la journée, » dit Madame Pomfresh en sortant Harry de ses pensées. « Je laisserai une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour vous à prendre ce soir, vous connaissez la routine maintenant. Je laisserai les activités de demain à faire à vos gardiens. » Elle regarda derrière son épaule vers Sirius et Remus pendant un instant avant de retourner son regard vers Harry. « Il y a également quelques potions calmantes, une potion relaxante pour vos muscles et quelques doses en plus de votre potion prescrite. N'ayez pas peur de les utiliser si vous en avez besoin, Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui, m'dame, » dit Harry avec un signe de tête alors que Madame Pomfresh fermait son sac et le ramassait. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser les potions supplémentaires mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de devenir dépendant de potions alors que l'école commençait dans moins d'un mois. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre une potion devant tout le monde. Ce serait une indication claire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une fois que Madame Pomfresh eut fait ses adieux et fut partie, Remus s'approcha d'Harry et prit l'assiette de ses mains. Regardant vers Moony, Harry vit un sourire rassurant avant que l'homme lui fasse signe de se coucher. « Je suis sûr que tous les deux vous pourrez parler davantage avec Harry plus tard, » dit Remus à Ron et à Hermione alors que la tête de Harry touchait l'oreiller. « Bon, maintenant il a besoin de se reposer. »

Ron et Hermione firent aussi leurs adieux et partirent. Regardant la porte qui se fermait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement soulagé. Ils l'avaient mieux pris qu'il l'avait pensé. Il avait pensé qu'ils seraient en colère et blessés qu'il ait gardé quelque chose pour lui. Il s'était attendu à ce que Ron et Hermione exigent de savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Harry se demandait à quel point il connaissait vraiment ses amis. Ils semblaient si différents des gens qu'il connaissait un mois plus tôt. Peut-être n'était-il pas la seule personne qui ait changé.

**À suivre**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewver ! **_Les filles font un superbe travail ! Nous ne demandons pas un roman. Un génial, super, cool, bien, trop bien, la suite, elle est où la suite ?! etc…. _

_Bref, même si c'est court, ça encourage car ça prouve que vous aimez. Et ça donne envie de continuer la traduction._

Regardez le nombre de reviews de ''Le derniers espoir d'Harry''. Là ça encourage énormément. Tellement, que la suite arrivera mercredi au lieu du moi prochain prévu.


	4. Rappels Constants

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Bêta ****traductrice : **Meduza

**Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **aucune idée désolé, chapitre traduit depuis 2/3 ans

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **4; **Traduit : **6, 8, 10, 11, 12; **En cours : **7, 9, 13

**Disclamer **: Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « **Gardien de Minuit** » et « **Les peines d'un champion** ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est **Thamril, **vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**&**

Génial 26 reviews, ça, ça fait plaisir!

Continuez surtout !!

Un grand merci et bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 4 Rappels Constants**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry dut déployer une quantité extrême d'efforts pour convaincre tout le monde qu'il allait bien. Son entraînement avait repris après quelques jours de 'récupération', mais Sirius semblait prendre ce fait extrêmement bien. Il ne poussait pas Harry et ne semblait pas toujours continuer ou finir un entraînement dès qu'il apercevait un signe de fatigue chez ce dernier. C'était exaspérant pour une personne qui voulait progresser mais Harry ne disait rien. Il avait accepté cela. Il le laisserait faire pour l'instant mais, si Sirius continuait, Harry était préparé à faire quelque chose à son sujet.

Hermione et Ron avaient bien essayé d'agir normalement envers Harry, mais n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'ils étaient inquiets pour leur ami. Leur intérêt pour l'Ordre avait soudainement disparu, à tel point que Fred, Georges et Ginny paraissaient soupçonner quelque chose, mais Hermione avait habituellement une excuse chaque fois que les trois adolescents Weasley exprimaient leurs pensées. Pour apaiser leur curiosité, Madame Weasley leur avait dit (avec l'accord de Sirius et Remus naturellement) qu'Harry était enclin à faire des cauchemars violents avec tout ce qui s'était produit. Ils avaient accepté facilement cette explication et avaient arrêté de poser des questions. Mais ils se doutaient bien que leur mère ne leur racontait pas tout.

L'heure de retourner à Poudlard approchait, tous les adolescents étaient nerveux (particulièrement Hermione). Personne n'avait encore reçu leur lettre de l'école. Sirius avait été ennuyé quand Hermione s'était plainte au sujet du « manque de temps pour se préparer à retourner en cours » à tel point qu'il avait obtenu la liste des livres dont les adolescents auraient besoin par le Professeur Dumbledore et les avaient achetés – à l'embarras des enfants Weasley. Depuis Harry et Ron avaient - à contre cœur - passé leur temps libre avec Hermione dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black.

Sirius avait également pris des livres supplémentaires concernant l'étude de la Magie pour Harry, qui les lisait tard la nuit ou tôt le matin, lorsqu'Hermione et Ron dormaient. L'étude de la Magie à proprement parler n'était pas au programme d'étude de Poudlard ; il était ainsi possible qu'Hermione n'ait pas connaissance de cette matière - légère possibilité, mais possibilité néanmoins

Les lettres arrivèrent le dernier jour des vacances. Harry préparait le déjeuner avec Remus et Madame Weasley quand Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la cuisine avec des enveloppes dans les mains. Ron remit rapidement sa lettre à Harry avant de s'empresser d'ouvrir la sienne. Hermione avait déjà ouvert sa lettre et des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre quand quelque chose de rouge et or tomba dans sa main. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'Hermione était devenue Préfète.

_Crack._

Fred et Georges apparurent dans la cuisine avec des regards inquiets sur leurs visages. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Georges, puis il remarqua l'insigne que tenait Hermione. « Et nous qui pensions que quelque chose d'important s'était produit »

« Georges ! », gronda Madame Weasley, « Devenir Préfet _est_ important. » Elle se tourna vers Hermione, « Félicitations ma chérie ! Tu as certainement gagné ce titre grâce au dur travail que tu as effectué au cours des années. »

Hermione sourit à Madame Weasley, Harry la regarda avec une expression envieuse sur le visage. Les « félicitations Hermione » d'Harry firent échos avec un sourire puis jeta un regard en coin à Ron, qui semblait regarder sa lettre de Poudlard avec choc. « Euh….Ron ? Ça va ? »

Ron leva les yeux lentement vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Je suis Préfet ! », dit il en chuchotant presque. « Comment…comment c'est possible ? »

Il semblait que Ron ne soit pas la seule personne surprise. Fred chopa la lettre des mains de Ron et la lut rapidement. « J'en reviens pas », dit-il en regardant Harry. « Nous pensions que ce serait forcément toi, Harry, avec le tournoi et tout ce que tu as fait. »

Harry grimaça au mot 'tournoi' et senti la main rassurante de Remus sur son épaule. Il n'y avait que deux Préfets par Maison, sélectionnés parmi les cinquièmes années. Dire qu'Harry était étonné que Ron soit choisi était un euphémisme. En dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé, Harry avait fait des efforts pour travailler dur ces deux dernières années, et il était parvenu à s'améliorer dans toutes les matières alors que Ron parvenait à peine à passer ses classes.

Se rendant compte que tout le monde attendait une réaction de sa part, Harry réfléchit rapidement. Ron allait se fâcher s'il disait ce qu'il pensait réellement, et s'il se montrait jaloux. Harry n'était pas près de faire ça. « Je ne pense pas vraiment que j'aurai été un bon préfet, » dit-il nonchalamment pendant qu'il posait sa lettre non ouverte et revenait à sa préparation du déjeuner. « Je ne peux même pas prendre soin de moi en ce moment. Je suis sûr que le Professeur Dumbledore avait cela à l'esprit quand il a fait son choix. » Regardant directement Ron, il lui lança un regard fier. « Félicitation Ron », lui dit il sincèrement.

Chacun détourna immédiatement son regard d'Harry. Fred se sentait mal d'avoir mentionné le tournoi, il savait qu'Harry refusait d'en parler. Les autres cherchaient quelque chose à dire. C'était vraiment deux sujets délicats à aborder : le cœur malade d'Harry et le tournoi.

Remus, Madame Weasley, Ron et Hermione, savaient qu'Harry était offensé par le fait qu'il n'était pas complètement guéri. Ceci semblait être une encore autre épine dans le pied, un autre rappel que tout n'allait pas 'bien', ce que Harry aurait voulu que tout le monde croit.

Sentant la tension dans la pièce, Harry se tourna vers les quatre adolescents, brandissant un couteau. « Si vous voulez bien m'aider, je suis sûr que je trouverais bien quelque chose à vous faire faire. » Il regarda les adolescents au moment où il parla, et Ron reçut une forte étreinte de sa mère avant de pouvoir s'en aller lui aussi. Ils avaient tous appris à ce jour qu'il fallait laisser Harry, Remus et Madame Weasley faire les repas, puisqu'ils n'y connaissaient presque rien à cette science.

Puis il se retourna vers Remus et Madame Weasley et continua à préparer le déjeuner. Il savait que, quand Sirius viendrait, les trois adultes voudraient parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Parler de ça était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire pour le moment. Harry ne pourrait pas aider et se sentait déçu que le Professeur Dumbledore n'ait pas cru qu'il serait capable de tenir les responsabilités de Préfet. Il pensait pourtant avoir fait beaucoup de progrès au début des vacances - c'était du moins ce que les autres lui disait.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon chéri ? » lui demanda gentiment Madame Weasley.

« Je vais bien, Madame Weasley » lui répondit Harry sincèrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable du fait que Madame Weasley s'inquiète pour lui plutôt que de célébrer la nouvelle avec son fils. C'était un autre rappel de ce que les gens pensaient - qu'il était fait de verre. « Nous devrions probablement faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir pour le dîner », puis il rajouta après un temps de silence : « Hermione et Ron le méritent sans aucun doute. »

« Tu as raison Harry », dit Remus avec prudence. « Ils méritent un dîner spécial »

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant rapidement avertit Harry que Sirius venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. « Quelqu'un pourrait il me dire pourquoi j'ai été acculé par Fred et Georges qui m'ont demandé de venir ici au plus vite ? », demanda curieusement Sirius.

« Les lettres de Poudlard viennent d'arriver » lui dit doucement Remus, « Nous avions juste une discussion sur la préparation d'un dîner spécial pour célébrer la nomination de Hermione et Ron en tant que Préfets. » Sirius regarda Remus puis Madame Weasley avec un sourcil levé. « Tu m'as bien entendu Sirius », ajouta Remus

Sirius secoua sa tête lentement avant de fixer son regard sur Harry. « Pronglet, assied-toi », demanda t-il pendant qu'il prenait une chaise et s'asseyait lui même. Harry consentit à contrecœur. « Maintenant, entre nous, tu peux me dire que tu es déçu. » Harry gigota, mal à l'aise. « C'est normal de ressentir cette émotion, Harry, mais nous devons parler de ça. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'enterrer tes émotions. Souviens toi ce qui s'est produit l'année dernière. »

Madame Weasley regarda Sirius et Remus avec confusion. Elle était la seule à ne rien savoir des excès émotifs d'Harry. Tandis qu'il n'y en avait eu que deux, le deuxième avait été certainement plus désastreux que le premier. Incapable de garder ses émotions plus longtemps pour lui, Harry avait laissé ses sentiments exploser et avait brisé toutes les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Remus et Sirius étaient si persistants à faire cracher le morceau à Harry. Sa magie fonctionnait sur ses émotions et surtout depuis le tournoi, n'importe quoi pouvait le tracasser.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et son regard tomba sur la table. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'était pas uniquement heureux du bonheur de ses amis, parce que ce n'était pas totalement le cas. « Je suis déçu », admis t-il doucement. « J'ai travaillé dur cette année, je pensais qu'il aurait vu que je pouvais contrôler tout ça. » Harry secoua sa tête. Il devait arrêter de penser comme ça. « Je devrais être heureux pour Ron. » Il ne laissa personne répliquer quoique ce soit et dit : « Il mérite d'être reconnu. Il a toujours voulu l'être. »

« Et toi aussi » dit doucement Remus en se mettant à genou à côté d'Harry « Nous savons que tu as travaillé dur cette année. Nous savons aussi que tu as travaillé aussi dur l'année d'avant. Tu as fait des progrès pendant ton rétablissement. Plus de progrès que ce que n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Tu n'es pas pour autant une mauvaise personne parce que tu te sens déçu. Tu as le droit de l'être. Accepte ce sentiment et passe par-dessus. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Remus a raison », ajouta Sirius. « Il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat. Ton père n'a jamais été Préfet. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne voulait pas te surcharger de travail pour le moment. Rappelle toi que cette année tu as tes BUSEs. Continue à travailler dur dans les études et à gagner au Quidditch – si Pompom te laisse jouer naturellement – concentre-toi sur ce que tu as et pas sur ce que tu n'as pas. »

Harry regarda ses gardiens avec un regard rempli d'espoir. Ils avaient raison. Remus avait dit à Harry à quel point cette année allait être dure, et avec le Quidditch il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en mauvaise santé. Madame Pomfresh ne le permettrait pas. Autant il détestait le fait qu'il soit malade, autant Harry se devait de l'accepter.

« Vous n'êtes pas déçu ? » demanda Harry doucement.

Remus et Sirius fixèrent Harry, l'air confus. « Déçus ? » demanda Sirius horrifié. « Harry, je n'ai jamais était nommé Préfet. C'est ce bon vieux Moony qui a eu cet honneur. » Sirius se rapprocha d'Harry et l'attira dans une profonde étreinte. « Ne pense jamais que nous sommes déçu par toi. Nous sommes tellement fiers d'être tes gardiens. Tu as accompli tellement de choses dans le court laps de temps où nous nous sommes connus, plus que nous ne pourrions jamais espérer. »

Harry leur fit un grand sourire. Décevoir ses gardiens était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours préoccupé. Ils étaient la raison essentielle pour laquelle il s'était tellement investi. Avant que Sirius et Remus n'obtiennent sa garde, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter de ses résultats scolaire. Les Dursley n'étaient vraiment pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour lui. Habituellement quand il réussissait mieux que Dudley, il se faisait battre par lui et sa bande.

Sirius se détacha de lui et il se retrouva dans les bras de Remus. « Être désigné Préfet est un honneur, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça n'en a l'air, c'est complètement dingue », dit Remus brusquement. « Tu dois imposer tes ordres aux autres sans sembler profiter de ton statut, particulièrement quand il s'agit d'élèves des autres maisons, c'est vraiment très dur et demande beaucoup d'effort. Enfin c'était ce qui s'est passé pour moi. »

Déjà convaincu que la bonne décision avait était prise au sujet des préfets, Harry remercia ses gardiens avant de finir la préparation du déjeuner, tout en discutant de ce qui devrait être fait pour Hermione et Ron. Madame Weasley voulait acheter quelque chose de spécial pour Ron comme elle avait fait pour Percy quand il avait été nommé Préfet, et elle était allée demander à Ron ce qui lui ferait plaisir, pendant qu'Harry, Sirius et Remus mettaient la table.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses gardiens, Harry dû reconnaître qu'il y avait plus important qu'un insigne ou des responsabilités supplémentaires. Il savait déjà que ça allait être difficile avec le retour de Voldemort et le ministère qui ne le croyait pas. Il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il y avait longtemps que Ron n'avait pas reçu quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas.

Ron avait eu quelques problèmes de jalousie dans le passé et bien que Ron ait prétendu qu'il n'en avait plus eu après, Harry pouvait dire qu'il ne les avait plus exprimés depuis, surtout. Depuis la troisième tâche, Ron faisait extrêmement attention à ce qu'il disait auprès d'Harry. Il était presque comme Ron, il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait briser leur amitié. _« Peut être que de me à l'infirmerie pendant presque une semaine l'a plus affecté que je ne le pensais. »_ Harry savait qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec Ron tôt ou tard.

**§*&o&*§**

En fin de compte, Ron avait demandé à sa mère un nouveau balai, le nouveau Brossdur pour être plus précis. Sirius avait offert d'aider Madame Weasley pour le coût, mais elle avait refusé, proclamant que Sirius avait déjà payé leurs livres et qu'il leur avait fait faire des économies. Harry savait que c'était plus la fierté de Madame Weasley, qui l'empêchait d'accepter plus de charité de la part de Sirius.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin quand Madame Weasley alla sur le chemin de traverse pendant qu'Harry, Sirius et Remus préparaient le dîner. Ils avaient demandé à Ginny, Fred et Georges de tenir Hermione et Ron occupés jusqu'au repas. Harry faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre cela spécial et ne voulait pas que la surprise soit gâchée. De temps à autre Ginny entrait dans la cuisine pour tenir Harry informé des événements, lui relatant la plupart du temps du comment Fred et George taquinaient Ron sur son obligation à respecter les règles maintenant. Harry sourit à la pensée de Ron et du respect des règles. Cela allait être sûrement un défi.

Avant que Madame Weasley ne soit revenue, Harry, Remus et Sirius avaient fini de tout préparer, y compris une bannière où l'on pouvait voir : « FÉLICIATION HERMIONE ET RON ». Madame Weasley félicita les trois sorciers de leur travail avant de quitter la pièce pour trouver ses enfants et Hermione. Elle revint avec tout le petit monde excepté Ron qui était allé ranger son nouveau balai dans sa chambre.

Dès que Ron arriva ils commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de la rentrée du lendemain avec excitation. Hermione et Ron trouvèrent rapidement Harry et le remercièrent à plusieurs reprises pour tout le mal qu'il s'était donné. Harry balaya la remarque et félicita de nouveau ses meilleurs amis. Il dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis d'aussi bonne humeur depuis longtemps.

Monsieur Weasley et Bill arrivèrent peu de temps après qu'ils aient commencé à manger ; ils furent suivis de près par Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt et d'un Maugrey Fol-œil déprimé. Chacun félicitèrent Hermione et Ron pendant que Sirius s'asseyait à la droite d'Harry et Remus à sa gauche. Harry ne remarqua rien, son attention étant fixée sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule droite qu'Harry réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui.

« Tout va bien Pronglet ? » demanda Sirius inquiet.

Harry regarda son parrain avec un sourire tendre et inclina sa tête avant de retourner son attention sur ses amis « Regarde-les », dit-il tranquillement. « Ils sont si heureux. Ils méritent d'être heureux, particulièrement après tout ce qu'il s'est produit. »

Sirius enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et rapprocha l'adolescent de lui. « Ils ne sont pas les seuls », dit-il doucement. « C'était une très bonne idée que tu as eu Harry. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. »

Harry ne releva pas le commentaire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius faisait un tel compliment pour une si petite chose. « Ils feraient la même chose pour moi, » dit-il sincèrement. « Ils étaient là pour me soutenir l'année dernière. » Enfin, une fois que Ron avait passé sur sa jalousie mais il n'avait pas encore évoqué ce sujet avec lui. Ron s'était excusé auprès d'Harry et lui avait même appris à nager. « Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas les soutenir ? »

La voix de Maugrey Fol-œil coupa leur conversation. « Dumbledore doit avoir sacrément foi en vous deux », grogna-t-il vers Hermione et Ron. « Ceux qui sont en position d'autorité sont toujours les premiers à être attaqués. J'imagine que vous deux savez vous défendre correctement et que vous savez quels sont les traitements appropriés apporté à votre baguette magique. Nous ne voulons pas que vous vous brûliez les fesses, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry dût se mordre fortement les lèvres pour éviter de rire devant les regards anxieux d'Hermione et Ron. Maugrey Fol-œil lui avait servi un discours semblable avant qu'il n'obtienne un étui pour baguette pour son poignet droit. Il était habituel de voir les adolescents mettre leurs baguettes dans la poche arrière de leurs pantalons, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de meilleurs endroits où la mettre. Maugrey savait que la plupart des gens ignoraient les directives données pour le traitement des baguettes à ce jour.

Mondingus Fletcher arriva peu de temps après et il s'était immédiatement assis entre Fred et George. Ces trois là parlant tranquillement entre eux n'étaient certainement pas un bon signe. Harry eut le sentiment que les jumeaux employaient Mondingus pour ses relations douteuses et pour avoir des matériaux pour les marchandises de leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Il sut que quelle que soit leur discussion, elle ne plairait pas à Madame Weasley.

Monsieur Weasley se leva avec son verre dans les mains. « Un toast. » et il leva son verre. « À Hermione et Ron, les nouveaux Préfets de Gryffondor ! »

Tout le monde suivit Arthur, levant tous leurs verres et buvant une gorgée. Hermione et Ron rougirent pendant qu'ils souriaient béatement et prenaient une gorgée eux aussi. Quand ils déposèrent tous leurs gobelets, les applaudissements retentirent, faisant rougir encore plus les deux Préfets. Harry applaudit avec les autres, heureux que pour une fois l'attention ne fût pas sur lui, comme elle l'avait été pendant tout l'été - un changement certainement bien accueilli.

Un bras s'enroula lâchement auteur de son cou et l'attira vers l'arrière. Regardant vers le haut, Harry vu le visage souriant de Tonks entouré de longs cheveux rouges, qui regardait vers le bas. Ils partagèrent un sourire avant qu'Harry ne se détende contre elle. Il dût admettre qu'il aimait la manière dont les choses se passaient. Il avait une famille très différente de la famille traditionnelle. Mais Sirius, Remus et Tonks étaient les plus proches maintenant de ce que pouvait être des parents et il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

Plusieurs conversations éclatèrent autour de la table. Ginny et Ron parlaient de son nouveau balai, Hermione et Remus parlaient du traitement des elfes de maison (Remus était plus curieux qu'autre chose), Madame Weasley parlait à Bill au sujet de ses cheveux longs, Monsieur Weasley, Tonks et Sirius discutaient du voyage du quai 9 ¾ , alors que Maugrey Fol-œil et Kingsley semblaient être dans une profonde conversation sur un sujet quelconque. Harry savait qu'il ne valait même pas la peine d'essayer de découvrir le sujet de leur conversation.

Soudain Harry se senti comme observé. Regardant au-dessus de son épaule, Harry vit Kreatur se cacher parmi les ombres. Aussi discrètement que possible, il se leva de table et s'approcha de l'elfe de maison. S'agenouillant en face de la créature, Harry entrevit dans le regard de l'elfe qu'il était nerveux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu un tel regard sur le visage des elfes avant. « Kreatur, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda t'il.

« Kreatur a trouvé quelque chose de mal dans la chambre à coucher qui est vide », dit-il doucement. « Kreatur ne voulait pas tracasser le jeune maître mais le jeune maître n'enverrait pas balader Kreatur comme le trai – maître Sirius. » Kreatur avait essayé de s'abstenir de dire du mal de Sirius en la présence d'Harry. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail de ce côté-là. « Kreatur doit garder la maison comme la maîtresse de Kreatur l'aurait voulue. »

Harry plaça une main sur l'épaule de Kreatur et sourit chaudement « Bien Kreatur, je comprends », dit-il. « Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas où est cet objet ? Si je ne peux pas m'en occuper, nous redescendrons pour en parler à Sirius. »

Kreatur hocha la tête puis il le mena hors de la cuisine. Harry suivit Kreatur vers les escaliers, il se demanda ce qui rendait l'elfe de maison si nerveux. D'autant que Remus et Sirius avaient déjà pris soin de tout faire pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à personne. Ils descendirent le vestibule dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la dernière chambre à coucher du côté gauche, une des chambres à coucher inutilisées, tout comme Kreatur l'avait dit.

Après un dernier regard en coin à Kreatur, Harry ouvrit lentement la porte et alluma les lumières. La pièce était de couleur vert foncé et dégageait une atmosphère parfaite pour un Serpentard. Harry se fit une note mentale comme quoi il offrirait cette chambre au Professeur Rogue si jamais il voulait passer la nuit ici…ce n'est pas comme si cela allait arriver dans cette vie. Il faut vraiment qu'il soit blessé pour qu'il demande à préparer cette chambre.

Entrant dans la pièce, Harry jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce pour trouver n'importe quel signe de danger, mais ne trouva rien. Il était sur le point de se retourner pour demander à l'elfe de maison ce qu'il était supposé rechercher, quand le dressing bougea. La mémoire des cours de Remus rempli soudainement la tête d'Harry. Remus lui avait appris au sujet des créatures des ténèbres, notamment les Épouvantards, une créature qui changeait de forme suivant la peur de celui ou celle qui était en face de lui. Considérant son histoire, Harry savait qu'un détraqueur ou que Voldemort allait sortir du dressing.

Harry effleura immédiatement son poignet droit, mais rien ne se produisit. De panique Harry remonta sa manche pour voir qu'il avait oublié de mettre son étui à baguette aujourd'hui. Toute la chaleur de cette nuit d'été disparu soudainement et fut remplacé par un froid mordant. Harry se déplaça rapidement vers la porte, mais chancela avant de tomber à genou. Oubliant le froid environnant autant que possible, Harry essaya de se remettre debout. Sa vision commença à s'obscurcir et l'air à manquer.

Une voie aiguë est familière se fit entendre « _Tu mourras tout comme tes parents… tout comme ton ami que Barty a dû tuer…à cause de toi._ » Harry essaya de crier pour avoir de l'aide… pour essayer de faire quelque chose mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Il était enfermé dans ses plus sombres cauchemars, ses plus sombres souvenirs. Les cris perçants de sa mère remplirent ses oreilles au moment où il s'évanouissait sur le plancher.

En bas, un bruit sourd et fort put être entendu par chacun. Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement pendant que chacun regardait Sirius et Remus avec interrogation. Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent un instant avant de noter que l'adolescent au milieu d'eux avait disparu. Sans un mot ils se précipitèrent, quittant aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient de la cuisine et rejoignirent l'escalier en courant, ne se souciant pas que Monsieur Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Kingsley et Fol-œil les suivent, tandis que Madame Weasley maintenait les adolescents dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint le pallier de l'étage, Sirius remarqua Kreatur qui marchait vers lui.

« Le jeune maître a des ennuis ! » hurla Kreatur.

En moins de deux Sirius attrapa Kreatur et le souleva de terre « Où est-il ? » demanda Sirius entre ses dents. « Si tu lui as fais quelque chose, je te jure que je te tue ! »

Kreatur inclina craintivement la tête avant que Sirius ne le libère. Les sept adultes suivirent Kreatur jusqu'à la dernière chambre du couloir à gauche, averti par la baisse de la température. Tous sortirent leur baguette au moment où Sirius et Remus atteignirent la porte de la chambre. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir ce qu'il se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Harry était couché sur le sol en boule et était secoué de tremblement pendant qu'un détraqueur planait au-dessus de lui. Il murmurait des paroles tellement doucement que personne ne pouvait les comprendre. Sirius et Remus se déplacèrent vers Harry pendant que les autres s'occupèrent de l'épouvantard-devenu-détraqueur avec quelques « _Ridikulus »_ bien envoyés. La chambre se réchauffa immédiatement pendant que Remus faisait apparaître du chocolat dans la pièce. Un soupir collectif se fit entendre pendant que Sirius secouait un Harry immobile pour le réveiller.

Tonks fut la première à remarquer le poignet droit nu d'Harry. « Le pauvre, il n'avait pas sa baguette », dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de Sirius et s'emparant de la main de Harry. « Il n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche de Harry tandis que Remus lui glissait un morceau de chocolat dedans « Laisse-le fondre, Harry », dit-il quand Harry essaya instinctivement de recracher. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien maintenant. » Il regarda Sirius, ses yeux remplis de contrariété. « Je croyais que nous avions inspecté toutes les pièces ? »

« Nous… », murmura Sirius pendant qu'il rapprochait encore Harry de lui et le tenait étroitement. Lentement il regarda vers la porte où Kreatur était encore sur le seuil. Ses yeux se rétrécirent pendant qu'il regardait l'elfe de maison. Il n'était de toute évidence pas heureux « Que s'est-il passé ? », exigea de savoir Sirius. « Harry a toujours été gentil avec toi. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Kreatur parut horrifié de cette accusation. « Kreatur ne blesserait jamais le jeune maître ! » dit-il avec désespoir. « Le jeune maître voulait aider Kreatur. Le jeune maître et Kreatur ont été étonnés de voir cette méchante créature. Quand le jeune maître est tombé Kreatur voulait aller chercher de l'aide pour… »

« Sirius, Kreatur n'y est pour rien », interrompu Kingsley Shacklebolt d'une voie calme et diplomatique. « Il est juste inquiet pour Harry. Nous pouvons nous occuper de ça, si vous avez autre chose à faire »

Après un autre regard noir de Sirius, Kreatur partit. Monsieur Weasley se dépêcha de descendre à la cuisine mettre au courant sa femme des événements. Kingsley, Bill et Fol-œil suivirent quelques minutes plus tard. Harry avait finalement arrêté de trembler mais était toujours sans réaction. Sirius replaça Harry dans ses bras et le souleva d'un mouvement fluide et sortit de la salle, Harry en sécurité dans ses bras. Remus demanda à Tonks d'appeler Madame Pomfresh et suivit Sirius et Harry hors de la pièce.

Entrant dans la chambre d'Harry, Remus nota que Sirius était entrain d'enlever les chaussures d'Harry. La tête de l'adolescent reposait contre le torse de Sirius, semblant être dans un profond sommeil. Remus entra et s'appuya contre la porte fermée. Il y avait eu un trop grand nombre de problèmes récemment. Sirius avait presque perdu le contrôle ce soir, tout comme il l'avait perdu deux mois plutôt à Poudlard. En observant son ami tenir Harry dans ses bras comme s'il était son fils, Remus ne put que seulement les voir comme ça. Sirius n'écouterait pas la raison maintenant. Il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer.

Parfois Remus haïssait être le plus raisonnable du groupe.

**À suivre**


	5. L’Attaque du Poudlard Express

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta**** Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta ****Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **aucune idée, désolé, chapitre traduit depuis 4/5 ans

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **5; **Traduit : **5; **En cours :**

_Disclamer :_

_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**&**

**ALLEZ LIRE LE SONDAGE S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!!!! **les votes se clotureront vendredi!!!!

_Cela ne conserne pas Furry magie qui elle, aura aussi 2 chapitres par semaines en Novembre_

**&**

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 5 : L'Attaque du Poudlard Express**

Harry se réveilla en pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour commencer, il avait gardé ses vêtements de la veille. Il détestait dormir en jean et faisait habituellement l'effort, malgré sa fatigue, de se mettre en pyjama. Ensuite, sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de ferme mais qui n'était pas dur non plus. Son oreiller était normalement doux. Pour finir, Harry ne se souvenait pas d'être allé se coucher. Cela arrivait très rarement. En plus, Harry n'entendait pas le régulier battement de son cœur qui était supposé être magiquement contrôlé. Cela n'arrivait jamais. Sirius et Remus faisaient toujours en sorte que le sort soit en marche.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il leva la tête pour voir le visage endormi et un peu troublé de son parrain. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Sirius était toujours trop protecteur lorsqu'Harry faisait une crise. Se souvenant de la veille, Harry se rappela de la fête et de Kreatur. Il se rappela soudain de l'Épouvantard dans la penderie et de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il en était sorti. Harry se redressa brusquement quand ce qui c'était passé lui revint en mémoire. Kreatur devait être allé chercher l'aide de Sirius - tout le monde dans la maison avait vu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à un Épouvantard.

Avec autant de silence et de précaution que possible, Harry se glissa hors de son lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller Sirius. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin d'un parrain surprotecteur qui voulait à tout prix parler de ce qui c'était passé la veille, mais il savait que c'était précisément ce que tout le monde ferait dès qu'ils le verraient. Contournant avec soin le lit, il évita tout ce qui se trouvait entre lui et sa table de nuit et saisit ses lunettes. Il n'allait pas laisser ce qui s'était passé hier se reproduire. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Sortir de sa chambre fut un peu plus difficile. Sa porte avait tendance à grincer quand on l'ouvrait trop lentement, et la lumière du couloir était suffisante pour réveiller quelqu'un. Harry l'ouvrit légèrement et sortit avec discrétion de sa chambre, avant de refermer la porte et d'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait envie de bouger, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient partir pour King's Cross dans quelques heures et qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini ses bagages.

Il était très tôt, mais cela n'arrêta pas Harry qui reprit ses habitudes et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Il descendit lentement les escaliers pour ne pas avertir quelqu'un qui était déjà réveillé. Il entra discrètement dans la cuisine et se rendit compte qu'une autre personne était déjà réveillée, assise à la table avec une tasse de thé dans les mains, et qui semblait avoir été debout toute la nuit.

« Tonks » demanda Harry avec confusion. Tonks n'avait jamais été très matinale. On plaisantait souvent en disant qu'il y avait quelque chose dans les gènes des Black puisque Sirius aussi détestait se lever tôt le matin. « Qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? »

Tonks n'avait pas dit un mot. Au lieu de cela elle sauta sur ses pieds, s'approcha rapidement d'Harry et l'étreignit. Ses cheveux avait repris l'habituelle couleur violette en épis et courts qu'elle semblait préférer. « À quoi tu pensais ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Pourquoi tu n'avais pas ta baguette sur toi ? On se fout des règles du Ministère sur les sorciers de premier cycle ! Tu as une idée de ce que ça nous a fait de te voir sur le sol avec un Détraqueur au dessus de toi ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu nous as fait peur ? »

Harry laissa Tonks le serrer contre elle. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? En suivant Kreatur sans réfléchir, il avait causé de l'inquiétude à tout le monde. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait rien appris ces dernières années. Il continuait de courir tête la première vers le danger. _Non, plus jamais_, se promit-il, _peu importe ce que ça va me coûter. Je ne vais pas causer de problème à Sirius et Remus cette année. Ils en ont eu bien assez comme ça._

Ne recevant pas de réponse Tonks prit Harry par le bras avec fermeté et plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert émeraude, pour y voir beaucoup de peine et de regrets. Elle soupira et étreignit une nouvelle fois Harry. « Je suis désolée, Harry » dit elle gentiment. « Je sais que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Kreatur nous a dit ce qui s'est passé. Tu essayais de l'aider mais comment as-tu pu entrer là-dedans sans ta baguette ? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit doucement Harry. « Ca m'a simplement surpris. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir avant que ça ne devienne trop dur. »

Tonks soupira et embrassa Harry sur le front. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, » dit-elle en le dégageant de son étreinte. «Seulement, ne le refais plus jamais. Tu es comme le neveu que je n'ai jamais eu. » Tonks se pencha contre la table et regarda Harry avec un sourcil levé. « Tu ne portais pas déjà ça hier ? »

Harry secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle avait toujours eu le don de remarquer si la tenue de quelqu'un était correcte ou non. Sirius disait que c'était un 'truc de fille'. « Sirius est encore en train de dormir, » dit Harry. « J'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin de dormir puisque j'ai remarqué qu'il avait tendance à rester debout toute la nuit quand quelque chose m'arrive. »

Tonks regarda Harry, sceptique. « En d'autres termes tu veux éviter une confrontation aussi longtemps que possible, » clarifia-t-elle. Elle soupira encore - Harry ne cherchait pas à la contredire.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il sera énervé quand il se réveillera pour voir que tu es parti ? » Harry sortit les œufs et le bacon avant de se retourner vers Tonks. « C'est pour ça que je compte lui apporter le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne se réveille, » répondit-il en sortant les muffins du placard. « Sirius est toujours plus calme après avoir mangé. C'est en tout cas ce que Lunard m'a dit. » Remus lui avait raconté que Sirius était un éternel adolescent et qu'il avait besoin de manger au moins cinq fois par jour. Sirius clamait qu'il ne faisait que se rattraper pour les désastreux repas qui lui avaient été donnés à Azkaban et tout le monde le laissait dire.

« Un point pour toi, » dit Tonks pensivement. « Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Harry regarda nerveusement Tonks. Cela prenait toujours deux fois plus de temps de préparer un repas lorsque Tonks aidait puisqu'il fallait toujours nettoyer ses dégâts et faire ensuite ce dont elle avait été chargé. Le problème était qu'Harry n'était jamais arrivé à lui dire 'non'. « Tu peux t'occuper du bacon pendant que je fais les muffins et les œufs, » dit-il finalement. « Garde-le chaud. »

Tonks courut joyeusement jusqu'aux fourneaux. Avant qu'Harry ait fini de préparer les muffins et les œufs, le bacon était prêt. Tandis qu'Harry mettait le bacon dans l'assiette, Tonks s'occupa des toasts (d'après les instructions d'Harry bien sûr) .Bientôt le petit déjeuner fut prêt et Tonks s'assit avec un sourire fier collé sur le visage. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable puis Harry prépara deux assiettes et quitta la cuisine après que Tonks lui ait souhaité bonne chance.

Aussi précautionneusement que possible, Harry monta les marches et s'immobilisa dans le couloir toujours silencieux. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Remus et s'aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte. Reconnaissant de cette coïncidence, il ouvrit complètement la porte avec son dos et entra dans la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible. Il vit Remus endormi dans son lit et remarqua la tension sur le visage de son tuteur. Quelques soient les rêves qu'il faisait, cela ne devait pas être très agréable

Faisant tous les efforts pour être silencieux, Harry posa précautionneusement l'assiette sur la table de nuit. Il y eut un léger bruit lorsque l'assiette toucha le meuble mais ce fut suffisant pour que Remus se réveille et se dresse immédiatement sur son lit, semblant prêt à frapper. Il se détendit au moment où il vit Harry et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Harry se sentit instantanément coupable. C'était à cause de lui que ses tuteurs étaient si épuisés.

« Bonjour gamin, » dit Remus quand il remarqua l'assiette de nourriture. « S'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'étais pas en bas en train de cuisiner tout seul. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tonks était là, » dit-il. « Elle a aidé à faire le bacon et les toasts. En fait elle est assez fière d'elle, ça lui ferait plaisir que tu lui dises quelque chose quand tu la verras. » Il regarda l'autre assiette qu'il avait à la main et réalisa que la nourriture ne resterait pas chaude longtemps. « Il faut que j'aille porter ça à Sirius. Si tu veux, tu peux apporter ton assiette dans ma chambre, comme ça vous pourrez me hurler dessus tous les deux. »

Remus rejeta les couvertures et sortit lentement du lit. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama bleu marine et un T-shirt blanc qui le faisait paraître plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. La pleine lune avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant, mais le stress accumulé rendait Remus plus fatigué que jamais, comme s'il ne pouvait jamais récupérer totalement. « Nous n'allons pas te hurler dessus, » dit Remus en attrapant son assiette et en suivant Harry qui sortait. « Promets seulement d'en parler à quelqu'un la prochaine fois que Kreatur te dit qu'il veut te montrer quelque chose, d'accord ? »

Harry regarda Remus et sourit. Ses tuteurs essayaient toujours d'éviter de crier sur Harry depuis qu'ils savaient que cela avait tendance à rappeler à Harry sa vie chez les Dursley. Bien sûr, Harry essayait aussi d'oublier par lui-même sa vie avec son oncle et sa tante mais certaines choses, comme la peur de paraître anormal, lui resteraient toute sa vie. « Je peux faire ça, » répondit Harry tandis qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre.

Sirius était toujours endormi dans la même position que lorsqu'Harry l'avait laissé. Remus et lui grimacèrent. Ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient beaucoup s'amuser, mais ils savaient aussi que ce n'était pas le jour. « Bonjour Patmol ! » s'exclama Remus en se jetant sur le lit, ce qui réveilla immédiatement Sirius.

« Lunard ! cria Sirius en s'asseyant rapidement. Harry est encore… » Il s'interrompit quand il remarqua Harry debout à côté du lit avec une assiette de nourriture dans les mains. Il prit l 'assiette et la posa sur la table de chevet puis attrapa Harry et le propulsa sur le lit. Harry tomba sur le lit avec un 'oomph' à côté de Sirius qui passa aussitôt un bras autour de l'adolescent. « Reste là, Pronglet ! » dit-il tandis qu'il prenait l'assiette de sa main libre et commençait à manger. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Tôt » répondit Remus. « Harry et Tonks ont fait le petit déjeuner ce matin. Apparemment nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir eu du mal à dormir cette nuit. »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et rencontra le regard de l'adolescent. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Harry acquiesça. « Bien. Tu dois arrêter de me faire peur comme ça ou je vais devenir aussi pâle que Lunard. » Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. « Tu sais que je plaisante. » ajouta Sirius avant de retourner son attention sur Harry. « Au fait, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler avant de partir prendre le train. »

Harry jeta un regard nerveux à Remus avant de reporter son attention sur son parrain. Ce type de paroles n'était jamais une bonne chose. Elles annonçaient généralement que quelque chose de grave devait être expliqué à Harry. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda t'il doucement.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et reposa son assiette. « Eh bien, Fudge est toujours en colère contre Dumbledore pour avoir proclamé le retour de Voldemort, » dit-il en choisissant ses mots. « Fudge pense que Dumbledore essaie de causer des problèmes et puisque personne ne veut du poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Fudge a décidé d'engager quelqu'un à la place de Dumbledore. Elle s'appelle Dolorès Ombrage. Elle est sous-secrétaire du ministre et elle n'a franchement aucune sympathie pour Dumbledore. »

Harry regarda Remus avec confusion. « Et toi, Lunard ? » demanda t'il. « Tout le monde a aimé quand tu es revenu l'année dernière. Personne ne prête attention au loup. Nous savons tous que tu ne voudrais jamais nous faire de mal. »

Remus sourit au commentaire. « Je sais que toi, tu t'en moques, mais ce n'est pas le cas du ministère, » dit-il doucement. « Fudge est tellement désespéré de garder son poste au ministère qu'il pense qu'une autre guerre serait trop dure à supporter pour lui. C'est le jeu du pouvoir. Tout ce que voit Ombrage à Poudlard sera rapporté au ministre. Cela inclus aussi tout ce qui te concerne. Beaucoup au Ministère croient les articles de Skeeter selon lesquels Dumbledore se sert de toi comme soutien. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta Harry. « C'est moi qui ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort – »

« – Mais tout le monde croit que ce sont ses paroles, » interrompit Sirius d'une voix si calme qui paraissait étrange venant de l'Animagus. « Aussi difficile que ça te paraisse, Harry, il faut que tu gardes tes distances avec Ombrage. Tu n'as pas à être d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle dira, seulement ne sois pas trop bavard sur ce que tu sais. Nous connaissons la vérité. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Sirius parlait rarement comme ça. Quelque chose d'autre se passait. Harry pouvait le sentir. Sirius et Remus ne l'excluaient jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'avertir de quelque chose d'important. « Qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit ? » demanda Harry avec précaution.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard pendant un moment, ayant apparemment une de leurs conversations silencieuses. « Nous voulons juste que tu sois préparé, » dit finalement Sirius après avoir reporté son attention sur Harry. « Ombrage est une fanatique de Fudge. Elle croit tout ce qu'il lui dit, peu importe que ce soit ou non la vérité. Nous avons la certitude qu'elle essaiera de te faire croire, à toi et à tes camarades de classe, la version du Ministère plutôt que celle de Dumbledore. »

« Nous voulons seulement que tu fasses attention, Harry, » ajouta Remus. « C'est ton premier jour en public et nous savons à quel point tu détestes attirer l'attention sur toi, alors nous avons pensé te donner des conseils pour que tu puisses éviter ce qu'Ombrage pourrait essayer de faire. Les gens sont libres de croire ce qu'ils veulent, Harry. C'est leur droit. »

Harry comprit ce que ses tuteurs voulaient et ne voulaient pas dire. Ombrage allait probablement essayer de convaincre un maximum de gens que Voldemort n'était pas de retour, et Harry en ferait partie. Avec les articles que Rita Skeeter avait écrits, les gens seraient amenés à croire qu'Harry était un menteur et un petit garçon désemparé. Ils se moqueraient de la vérité. Sirius et Remus avaient raison. Il connaissait la vérité, tout comme ceux qui lui étaient chers. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il ne laisserait pas Ombrage l'influencer.

**§*&o&*§**

Sirius et Remus s'étaient arrangés pour que trois taxis les attendent au numéro 12, Square Grimmauld, trois quarts d'heure avant le départ du train. Harry (avec Hedwige dans sa cage), Sirius, Remus et Tonks montèrent dans la première voiture, Ron, Fred, George, et Maugrey Fol Œil dans la seconde, et Hermione, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley dans la troisième. Le trajet fut très court jusqu'à King's Cross et Sirius et Remus marchèrent aux côtés de Harry, Tonks restant quelques pas derrière en portant un des chariots à bagages. Le reste du groupe les suivait non loin.

Harry et Sirius passèrent au travers de la barrière en premier et Remus les suivit. Arrivés sur le quai 9 ¾, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du Poudlard Express. Même avec tous les avertissements que Sirius et Remus lui avaient donnés pour cette nouvelle année au collège, il y avait quelque chose dans cette grande machine écarlate qui l'appelait. Harry pouvait se rappeler la première fois qu'il avait vu le train quatre ans auparavant. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis.

Il y avait un grand nombre d'étudiants avec leur familles sur le quai, mais pas assez encore pour ne plus pouvoir bouger. Les adultes avaient pensé qu'il valait mieux venir un peu en avance pour le bien d'Harry. Tonks, Mr Weasley et Maugrey Fol Œil chargèrent les valises à bord du train pendant que tous les autres entouraient Harry, Sirius et Remus.

« Personne n'a rien oublié ? » demanda Mrs Weasley pour la dixième fois et reçut des hochements de tête en réponse. « Alors rappelez-vous de tous bien vous conduire cette année, surtout toi, Ronald. » Ron roula les yeux avec ennui à la remarque. Il avait déjà entendu ces avertissements des milliers de fois depuis qu'il avait reçu son badge de préfet. « Tu es préfet maintenant, tu dois montrer l'exemple. »

« Oui, Maman. » Dit Ron d'une voix lasse.

Mrs Weasley regarda directement Fred et George qui souriaient innocemment derrière. « Je ne vous ai pas oublié, vous deux, » dit-elle avec un soupir fatigué, puisqu'elle savait qu'ils ne voudraient pas l'écouter de toute façon. « Souvenez-vous seulement de ce que nous avons parlé la nuit dernière. »

Instantanément, Fred et George bombèrent le torse et saluèrent Mrs Weasley, faisant sourire Ron et Ginny tandis que Mr Weasley, Tonks et Maugrey rejoignaient le groupe. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, » dit Fred d'un ton professionnel. « Nous ne te décevrons pas. »

« Personne ne peut arrêter Gred et Forge Weasley quand ils sont en mission, » ajouta George sur le même ton.

Harry regarda Sirius et Remus avec confusion mais vit que ses tuteurs n'avaient eux non plus aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Fred et George dirent au revoir à leurs parents et se précipitèrent dans le train. Remarquant que de plus en plus de monde se pressait sur le quai, Fol-Œil suggéra que les adolescents montent à bord du train. Ginny les salua rapidement, suivie de Ron et Hermione. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le train, les six adultes se focalisèrent sur Harry. Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Harry déposa Hedwige et attendit l'inévitable.

Mrs Weasley l'étreignit fortement. « Prends soin de toi, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de le libérer. Mr Weasley le prit par les épaules et lui dit de faire attention à lui. Tonks l'étreignit à son tour en lui demandant de lui écrire au moins une fois par semaine. Puis Maugrey le prit par les épaules de la même façon que Mr Weasley et lui recommanda une 'vigilance constante'.

Harry leur dit au revoir puis se tourna vers ses tuteurs. Il était difficile de croire que deux mois étaient déjà passés. Noël semblait très loin et il était prévu cette année que la petite famille se réunirait au Square Grimmauld. « Merci pour tout » dit finalement Harry. « Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas… » Il fut prit dans une forte étreinte avant de pouvoir finir.

« Pas besoin de nous remercier, » dit sincèrement Remus. « Fais attention et souviens toi de ce que nous t'avons dit. »

Sirius se pencha vers Harry. « Utilise ton miroir autant que tu peux, » chuchot-t-il à son oreille. « Tu ne sais jamais qui peux lire ton courrier. Si tu as des problèmes avec Ombrage ou le Ministère, contacte-nous immédiatement. Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'interroger sans la présence de l'un de nous, souviens-toi de ça, Pronglet. »

« Je le ferai, » dit Harry en reculant et souriant à Sirius et Remus. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de dire au revoir ? Harry connaissait la réponse. Sirius et Remus avaient été comme une ancre pour lui pendant les deux derniers mois. Ils étaient là quand il se réveillait la nuit en appelant le nom de Cédric. Ils étaient là lorsqu'il avait finalement parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient là pour l'aider quand les premières explosions avaient commencé. Il allait maintenant devoir s'habituer à passer ces explosions seul. Cela s'annonçait mal.

« Écoute Poppy, Harry » ajouta Remus. « Et rappelle toi de prendre ta potion aussi longtemps qu'elle le jurera nécessaire. » Harry et Sirius roulèrent des yeux face au loup-garou surprotecteur. « Je vous ai vu tous les deux, » dit-il aussitôt.

Sirius secoua simplement la tête au commentaire, remarquant à quel point le quai était bondé à présent. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Pronglet, » dit-il. « Nous nous parlerons bientôt et nous t'attendrons sur le quai à l'arrivée du train pour les vacances de Noël. »

« Je ne pourrai pas attendre, » dit Harry avec un sourire avant d'étreindre une dernière fois ses tuteurs et de prendre Hedwige. Il dit au revoir et grimpa dans le train retrouvé ses amis.

Harry trouva Ron, Hermione et Ginny déjà assis dans un compartiment au milieu du train. Posant Hedwige sur le sol, Harry s'assit sur le siège vacant près de la fenêtre à côté de Ron. Hermione et Ginny parlaient à voix basse en gloussant de temps en temps comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis le mois dernier. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard confus et haussèrent les épaules. Parfois, les filles étaient trop étranges.

Ron et Hermione partirent pour le wagon des préfets vers onze heures moins dix après avoir promis qu'ils seraient de retour dès que possible. Harry réalisa que Ron et Hermione le croyaient toujours triste de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet. _Ou peut-être qu'ils s'inquiétent de me laisser seul puisqu'ils savent que Ginny ne connaît pas ma maladie du cœur._ En fait ils n'avaient pas confiance en Harry sans quelqu'un à côté de lui qui connaisse son secret. Il se demandait si Sirius et Remus ne leur avaient pas dit quelque chose pour les rendre aussi surprotecteurs.

Puis qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Harry sortit un des livres que Sirius lui avait acheté et commença à lire. Il y eut le sifflement de départ et le train s'ébranla brusquement. Assis en silence, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre et révèle le visage rond d'un Gryffondor de la même année qu'Harry nommé Neville Londubat. « Euh… Je peux m'asseoir ? Tous les autres sont pleins » demanda-t-il timidement.

En voyant Neville, Harry se rappela soudainement de quelque chose que Voldemort avait dit au cimetière. _Comment te sentirais-tu d'être aussi fou que les Londubat ? _Il avait complètement oublié cette phrase. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? « Bien sûr, Neville, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

Neville haussa les épaules en s'asseyant en face d'Harry avec Trevor dans une main et son sac dans l'autre. « C'était bien, » dit-il. « Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire ! » Il posa son sac, fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit quelque chose ressemblant à un cactus hormis le fait que c'était gris et couvert de pustules.

Harry regarda attentivement la plante en essayant de se rappeler quelque chose de la lecture intensive qu'il avait pratiquée pendant les vacances. « Mimbulus Mimbletonia, » dit-il, plus pour lui même que pour les autres présents dans la pièce. C'était une plante très rare qui avait un mécanisme de défense assez salissant.

Neville regarda Harry avec stupéfaction. « Comment connais-tu ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il. Harry haussa les épaules. « Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai beaucoup lu cet été, » dit-il. « Pendant deux semaines, Sirius et Remus n'ont voulu me faire quitter mon lit que si c'était absolument nécessaire. Ca m'a ôté de la tête certaines choses. » Ne voulant pas développer, Harry retourna à son observation de la plante. « Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ? »

« Je voudrais voir si je peux l'élever, » dit fièrement Neville. « J'en parlerais au professeur Chourave. J'ai vraiment hâte de lui montrer. » Tout le monde savait que la botanique était le sujet favori de Neville. C'était le seul cours où il n'était pas timide.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu faire un exposé et le présenter à la classe ? » proposa Harry. La seule raison pour laquelle il connaissait cette plante était que Sirius l'avait laissé lire quelques livres de la bibliothèque des Blacks, et Harry en avait profité pour mémoriser ses livres de classes par la même occasion. _Je vais devenir aussi digue qu'Hermione. _« Seulement n'active jamais les mécanismes ici… à moins que Malfoy ne sois à proximité. »

Neville regarda Harry avec horreur. « Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Malfoy me tuerait ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité. « Qu'est ce qui se passerait ? »

« Le liquide sortira des pustules, » répondit automatiquement Harry. _Là, je vais vraiment finir par devenir comme Hermione. _« L'odeur n'est pas très agréable non plus. » Il regarda à nouveau Neville. « Tu as déjà essayé de l'activer ? »

Neville secoua la tête. « J'ai lu que l'Empestine n'est pas un poison, ce qui est très pratique en cas de déclenchement accidentel, » dit-il en posant la plante sur le sol avant de regarder Harry. « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Tu as vraiment passé deux semaines au lit à cause de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai déjà vu mieux, » admit-il. » J'essaie de ne pas trop penser à ce qui s'est passé. Pendant un moment, à chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, je ne voyais qu'une lumière verte, mais Sirius et Remus m'ont beaucoup aidé. Je serai soulagé de dormir dans le dortoir ce soir. Les sortilèges et les enchantements autour de ma chambre étaient un peu étouffants. »

« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? » demanda Ginny avec un regard à la fois curieux et confus. Harry n'aimait pas ce regard. Hermione avait le même quand elle pensait avoir une mission à accomplir. Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent quand elle réalisa un instant plus tard. « Tu veux dire que tu peux sentir les sortilèges et les enchantements dans ta chambre ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville avant de se retourner vers Ginny. « Eh bien, ouais » dit-il en se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. « Chaque nuit je sais quand ils sont activés. Et alors ? Il y en a tellement qu'il est impossible de passer à côté. »

Ginny détourna les yeux et regarda Neville, cherchant de l'aide. La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un haussement d'épaule. « Harry, seuls les sorciers très puissants sont capables de _ressentir_ la magie, » dit-elle avec soin. « Tout le monde ne peut pas le faire mais ce n'est pas inconnu. Est-ce que quelque chose de ce genre s'est déjà passé avant cet été ? »

En y réfléchissant, Harry se souvint des Impardonnables en Défense contre les Forces du Mal l'année précédente, mais c'était différent. Il avait senti une partie de leurs effets. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait senti la magie…n'est-ce pas ? « C'était la première fois, je pense » dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. « Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'était juste cette fois. Si cela se reproduit, j'irai en parler au professeur Dumbledore. »

Cela sembla satisfaire Ginny qui acquiesça avant de sortir un livre de son sac et de commencer à lire. Harry retourna également à sa lecture pendant que Neville sortait un livre de Botanique de son sac. Tous les trois lurent en silence jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant une fois de plus ne les déconcentre. Levant les yeux, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de Cho Chang, une jolie fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui était aussi attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait été proche de Cédric l'année précédente.

Cho regarda Harry avec surprise pendant un moment avant de se reprendre.

« Euh... Salut, » dit-elle en souriant pour cacher son malaise. « Je me demandais si je pouvais te dire un mot en privé, Harry. »

Craignant déjà ce dont elle voudrait lui parler, Harry se leva et reposa son livre sur son siège en suivant Cho hors du compartiment. La porte se referma, les laissant seuls face à face dans l'étroit couloir. « Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Harry en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Il l'avait déjà deviné. C'était la petite amie de Cédric. Si sa mort avait été dure à supporter pour Harry, il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que Cho avait du traverser.

« Hé bien… Je me demandais juste comment tu allais » dit Cho en gesticulant nerveusement.

C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux. « Je vais bien » répondit-il automatiquement. « Maintenant dis-moi : de quoi voulais-tu vraiment me parler quand tu m'as demandé de sortir ? »

Cho regarda le sol comme s'il était soudain devenu très intéressant. « J'avais espéré que tu pourrais répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions mais si tu ne veux pas… »

Harry lança un coup d'œil dans le couloir et remarqua que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient debout à une dizaine de mètres et les observaient en gloussant. Secouant lentement la tête, il reporta son attention sur Cho. « Je sais que tu as des questions sur ce qui s'est passé, Cho, » dit-il doucement. « Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. Quand nous serons à l'école, peut-être que nous pourrons trouver un endroit pour parler, sans personne pour entendre tout ce que nous disons. »

Cho regarda Harry, perplexe, et le vit fixer un point derrière elle. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle se retourna et remarqua les deux Gryffondors en train de les observer. « Je comprends » dit-elle avec un léger sourire en regardant de nouveau Harry. « Merci d'être si compréhensif, Harry. »

« Pas de problème »répondit-il. « À plus tard. »

Ils se séparèrent et Harry retourna dans son compartiment tandis que Cho repartait seule. D'un seul coup d'œil, Harry comprit que Neville et Ginny avaient tout entendu. Il retourna à son siège sans rien dire et recommença à lire. Oui, parler de Cédric serait difficile, mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en deuil. Il avait vu Sirius et Remus parler de James et Lily Potter en ignorant leur propre peine, simplement pour qu'il puisse en savoir plus sur ses parents. Il pouvait faire la même chose pour Cho. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à être plus fort et être moins dépendant des autres.

Ce fut plus d'une heure plus tard que Ron et Hermione revinrent de leur réunion. Ils avaient manqué le chariot des friandises, ce qui fit ronchonner Ron pendant plus d'une heure alors qu'Hermione les informait de la liste des Préfets de cette année. Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson étaient les préfets de Serpentard, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot étaient ceux de Poufsouffle, et Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil étaient ceux de Serdaigle. Harry pouvait déjà imaginer les problèmes que causeraient Malfoy en utilisant son titre de préfet, mais savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix parmi les Serpentards.

Dès qu'Hermione eut terminé de leur présenter les nouveaux préfets, elle regarda directement Harry avec compassion. « Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui ont demandé de tes nouvelles, Harry » dit Hermione avec douceur. « Euh… Es-tu sorti du compartiment pendant le trajet ? »

« J'ai un peu parlé à Cho » dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela importait qu'il soit sorti du compartiment ou non ? « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Hermione inspira profondément comme s'il elle avait besoin de se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. « Bon… euh…Je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui s'attendait à ce que tu deviennes comme ça, » dit-elle précautionneusement. Harry baissa les yeux et s'examina avant de se retourner vers Hermione, confus. « Ce n'est pas en mal, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « C'est juste qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que tu changes autant depuis l'année dernière. »

Harry était perplexe. Il n'avait pas changé tant que ça, non ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Tout ce qui lui avait été permis de faire pendant l'été était du taekwondo et du tai chi. Oui, il avait gagné un peu de muscles, mais c'était seulement notable à cause du footing qu'il avait fait durant les deux étés précédents. Était-ce de sa faute si personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à maintenant ? Est-ce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il reste un petit garçon faible et maigre ? _Probablement_.

D'un coup, la porte se rouvrit pour révéler la dernière personne qu'Harry avait envie de voir en cet instant. Draco Malfoy, flanqué de ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, avait l'air particulièrement suffisant aujourd'hui. Harry savait que c'était parce que Malfoy était préfet contrairement à lui. L'autre parut cependant aussi surpris que Cho quand il vit Harry. Il semblait que le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds et au menton pointu ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry ait autant changé depuis deux mois.

« Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour toi, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur les trois Serpentards.

« On dirait que les rumeurs sont fondées » dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante, un sourire cruel naissant sur son visage. « Dis-moi Potter, pensais-tu réussir à avoir un rendez-vous en ressemblant à ça ? Puisque maintenant Diggory n'est plus dans la course – »

Ron et Hermione sautèrent sur leurs pieds en pointant leurs baguettes sur Malfoy. « Sors d'ici, espèce d'enfoiré, » siffla Ron.

Sachant que les problèmes étaient sur le point de commencer, Harry se leva lentement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron. Sirius et Remus l'avait averti à ce sujet. Il savait que des gens comme Malfoy essaieraient d'utiliser le souvenir de Cédric pour le déprimer, ce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre. Rien de ce que Malfoy ne pourrait lui dire ne changerait les opinions d'Harry. C'était tout ce qui importait. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Ron, » dit Harry d'une voix calme avant de se retourner vers Malfoy. « Tu sais, c'est impoli d'interrompre les gens. A moins que ton père ne soit trop occupé avec son maître pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières ? »

Malfoy inspira brusquement au commentaire en plissant les yeux. « Tu as eu de la chance la dernière fois Potter, » siffla- t'il. « Ca ne te sauvera pas la prochaine fois. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Malfoy partit, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons. Ron et Hermione baissèrent leurs baguettes et se tournèrent vers Harry, qui détourna les yeux. Il devait admettre que Malfoy avait gagné un point. Il avait été chanceux de s'enfuir du cimetière. Les chances étaient minces que cela se reproduise.

Tout à coup, le train s'arrêta brutalement et tout le monde en perdit l'équilibre. On entendait des bruits mats et des coups. Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu envahit Harry. Sautant sur ses pieds, il remua son poignet et sentit sa baguette dans sa main. Précautionneusement, il enjamba ses camarades tombés par terre et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait rien, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien là dehors.

Se retournant pour faire face à ses amis, Harry sentit un froid intense envahir son corps. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. _Non, ils ne pouvaient être ici. Pas encore !_ Sans dire un mot, Harry se rua vers la porte du compartiment et l'ouvrit. Il sortit sa tête et scruta le couloir dans les deux sens sans rien voir hormis d'autres étudiants faire la même chose que lui. Harry sur aussitôt qu'il devait prendre la situation en main. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre sachant exécuter le charme du Patronus et il n'avait pas le temps de chercher. Il pouvait seulement espérer être assez fort pour arriver à les chasser.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda aussitôt Hermione

Harry sortit dans le couloir et respira profondément. Tout ira bien. « Que tout le monder este dans son compartiment et garde les portes fermées, » annonça-t-il. Il regarda par dessus son épaule ceux qui partageaient son compartiment. « Cela vaut pour vous aussi. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent à ces paroles. « Harry, non ! » cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. « Tu n'es pas encore assez puissant ! »

Harry sentit un froid écrasant qui rendait la respiration difficile. Se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. « Hermione, ne discute pas avec moi » gronda Harry. « Ce sont des Détraqueurs. Je peux les sentir arriver. Tu ne sais pas comment te protéger d'eux. Moi, si ! »

Sentant qu'il retrouvait son équilibre, Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard avec une détermination qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Hermione acquiesça à contre cœur et retourna dans le compartiment. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le problème présent, Harry marcha calmement vers l'avant du train. Il pouvait toujours sentir un froid écrasant et commença à frissonner, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Soudain, une des entrées du train s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître deux Détraqueurs qui essayaient d'entrer. Un rire aigu retentissait à ses oreilles. Harry leva sa baguette en se concentrant sur l'été passé avec Sirius et Remus et cria : « Expecto Patronum ! » Une lumière argentée envahit le couloir avec une telle intensité qu'Harry dut détourner les yeux. Lorsque la lumière diminua, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit ses deux compagnons argentés. A sa droite se trouvait un loup d'argent (Lunard) tandis qu'un gros chien argenté (Midnight) se tenait sur sa droite. Regardant devant lui, Harry vit une forme d'argent repousser les Détraqueurs. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla d'un mouvement de baguette. _Au moins, ils ne peuvent pas revenir._

Le froid diminuait mais Harry savait qu'il aurait besoin de chocolat. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Harry regarda ses deux compagnons et sourit. « J'ai besoin de vous deux pour fouiller le train et être sûr qu'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs aux alentours, » ordonna-t-il. « Après, vous êtes libres. »

Harry regarda Midnight et Lunard courir vers l'avant du train puis faire demi-tour et aller vers l'arrière, essayant visiblement de faire la course entre eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le bout du train, ils regardèrent Harry une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

Harry retourna vers son compartiment et frappa à la porte. « C'est pour le ménage ! » annonça-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et regarda Harry avec réprobation, n'appréciant visiblement pas sa tentative d'humour. Elle le serra dans ses bras avec une force qu'Harry n'aurait jamais crue possible venant d'Hermione. « Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues, » gronda-t-elle.

« Ok » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « La prochaine fois je dirai 'Je suis un Détraqueur venu te voler ton âme', maintenant laisse-moi entrer. » Ron et Ginny sourirent à ses paroles. « J'ai besoin de vous deux pour prévenir les Préfets et la Préfète en chef de vérifier tous les compartiments pour être sûr que tout le monde va bien, surtout les premières années. Donnez-leur du chocolat si nécessaire. Je vais dire un mot au conducteur. Deux fois en trois ans… »

« On peut le faire, Harry » dit Ron en sortant dans le couloir. « Crie si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Harry acquiesça et repartit vers l'avant du train. Il n'arrivait pas croire que cela s'était reproduit. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas dans la même situation que deux ans auparavant. Cette fois, il avait su quoi faire et il avait pu se défendre. Maintenant il avait juste à découvrir pourquoi ils avaient été là en premier. Ignorant les chuchotements sur son passage, Harry atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Il s'était attendu à voir le conducteur recroquevillé dans un coin, souffrant des effets des Détraqueurs.

Ce qu'Harry trouva était tout autre. Le maigre conducteur aux cheveux d'argent était au sol, ses yeux bleus sans vie fixés sur le plafond. Lentement, Harry se baissa et chercha le pouls, mais ne sentit rien. Le conducteur était mort. Un brusque mouvement à sa droite attira l'attention d'Harry. Sans réfléchir, Harry agit, brandit sa baguette et cria : «_ Stupéfix_ ! »

Une grande silhouette avec une cape noire et un masque blanc bloqua le sort avant d'envoyer un rayon de lumière rouge sur Harry. Esquivant le sort, Harry se remit sur ses pieds, prêt à se défendre. Il devait réfléchir. Les Détraqueurs étaient une chose, mais les Mangemorts ? Comment était-il supposé agir avec un train plein de monde ? Il y aurait forcément des blessés.

« Abandonne, Potter » siffla le Mangemort. « Je ne voudrai pas que d'autres personnes meurent à cause de toi. »

Harry respira brutalement mais ne bougea pas. Il semblait que Voldemort et ses serviteurs étaient au courant qu'Harry faisait passer la vie des autres avant la sienne depuis que Voldemort avait provoqué Harry sur la mort de Cédric pendant leur duel. Le Mangemort perdit apparemment patience et envoya un autre sortilège informulé à Harry. L'évitant avec rapidité, Harry enjamba le corps du conducteur par mégarde… pour atterrir juste dans les bras du Mangemort.

Attrapant Harry par ses vêtements, il le jeta brutalement hors du train et lança un sort sur les fenêtres et les portes du train pour que personne ne puisse sortir. Harry tenta de se libérer et sentit aussitôt une douleur aigue lorsque quelque chose de dur le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Lâchant sa baguette, Harry sentit son corps s'engourdir tandis qu'il luttait pour rester conscient. Il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, ou ce serait fini pour lui.

Un bruit de pas qui approchait retentit aux oreilles d'Harry. « Il était temps, » dit une voix colérique. « Il faut partir d'ici. »

Des craquements pouvaient être entendus dans le train, comme des coups de poing contre la surface incassable des vitres. Harry pouvait seulement supposer que ceux qui étaient restés dans le train voyaient tout ce qui était en train de se passer. _Allez Potter ! Bouge !_ Il ne pouvait les laisser le prendre. Il ne reverrait jamais Sirius, Remus, Ron et Hermione. _Non ! Je suis plus fort que ça ! Je dois l'être !_

Une intense sensation de pouvoir envahit Harry, faisant disparaître le vertige. Cela ressemblait aux courants d'énergie qu'il avait senti durant l'été mais au lieu, aujourd'hui, d'attendre que cela passe, Harry sut qu'il devait l'utiliser. C'était son seul espoir. Avant que le Mangemort ne remarque ce qui se passait, Harry se retourna sur le dos, libérant ainsi son bras droit, et appela mentalement sa baguette en tendant la main. Attrapant sa baguette quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et bondit en l'air, leva la jambe et frappa son kidnappeur au visage. Tandis que celui-ci titubait en arrière, Harry se retourna vers son complice et lança un rapide sort d'étourdissement, suivi d'un maléfice de Saucissonnage.

Le complice tomba au sol et Harry retourna son attention sur son kidnappeur juste à temps pour éviter d'être frappé par un maléfice d'étourdissement. Le duel commença. Le Mangemort lançait maléfice sur maléfice pendant qu'Harry les bloquait ou les évitait, ne répliquant que si c'était absolument nécessaire. Cela prit seulement dix minutes avant qu'Harry commence à avoir mal à la poitrine. Il transpirait et respirait difficilement. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Il lui fallait prendre l'avantage. Rester en position défensive ne le mènerait à rien.

S'élançant sur sa droite, Harry envoya un maléfice de Saucissonnage tandis que le Mangemort envoyait un maléfice de Réduction. Tous deux esquivèrent mais le Mangemort l'avait prévu et lança un nouveau maléfice de Réduction… qu'Harry ne put remarquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il frappa Harry sur son côté droit. La douleur irradia son corps tandis qu'Harry tombait à genoux, pressant la blessure dans le but désespéré de limiter le saignement.

Haletant, Harry leva les yeux et vit le Mangemort s'approcher tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber. Son pouvoir l'avait quitté depuis un moment mais il venait seulement de le remarquer. A genoux, Harry regarda le Mangemort avancer lentement vers lui. Harry avait sa main droite au sol, en apparence pour garder son équilibre mais qui dissimulait en fait sa baguette. C'était sa dernière chance. Il pouvait seulement espérer prendre le Mangemort par surprise.

« Pas si puissant que ça, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » cracha le Mangemort après un autre pas. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas te tuer... pour le moment. Nous avons seulement besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait à notre maître. »

_Approche, approche_, pressa mentalement Harry. Le Mangemort avançait prudemment, un pas après l'autre. Juste après le troisième pas, Harry pointa rapidement sa baguette sur lui et cria : « Stupéfix ! » Suivi de : « Pétrificus Totalus ! » Les membres du Mangemort se collèrent à son corps et il tomba sur le sol, raide comme une planche. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que la pluie battante continuait de tomber, puis il ferma les yeux et tomba au sol.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Trop épuisé pour bouger, Harry se contenta d'écouter. Il entendit un bruit de discussion puis des pas pressés qui approchaient. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque des mains le retournèrent précautionneusement sur le dos. « Accroche-toi, Harry, » dit la voix de Fred Weasley tandis que des bras lui saisirent les jambes et les épaules. D'un mouvement fluide, il s'éleva dans les airs et fut ramené vers le train.

Harry était complètement trempé lorsqu'il atteignit le train. Fred et George remontèrent à bord puis hissèrent Harry aussi précautionneusement que possible. La fenêtre fut réparée et Fred et George portèrent Harry hors du compartiment dans le couloir qui paraissait trop étroit, mais les jumeaux parvinrent à le faire avancer. Harry luttait pour rester éveillé car il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore hors de danger.

« Par ici » appela la voix d'Hermione.

Fred et George entrèrent dans un large compartiment et posèrent prudemment Harry sur une banquette qui semblait avoir été agrandie pour que son corps entier puisse y reposer. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un repousser sa main de sa blessure et retirer lentement son pull. Harry entendit des murmures choqués lorsque les personnes présentes virent la blessure. Harry sentit quelque chose de chaud et mouillé pressé contre la plaie qui le fit inspirer brutalement alors que la douleur envahissait de nouveau son corps.

« Je suis désolée, Harry » dit rapidement Hermione.

Harry secoua lentement la tête alors qu'il ouvrait complètement les yeux et vit la foule rassemblée autour de lui. Se forçant à respirer calmement, Harry s'adressa à Hermione, qui était la plus proche. « Il faut envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, » dit-il avec difficulté. »Le conducteur est mort. Envoie Hedwige. Dis-lui que je suis blessé. Elle saura quoi faire. »

« J'y vais, » dit Ginny en sortant du compartiment.

Harry remarqua que Ron se tenait derrière Hermione, un air choqué sur le visage. « Ron, trouve ma valise. Trouve le miroir et contacte Sirius. Il peut être là plus rapidement que Dumbledore. Emmène Fred et George si tu as besoin d'aide. » Les trois Weasley acquiescèrent et sortirent du compartiment. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier de la banquette tandis qu'une vague de vertige le frappait de nouveau. La perte de sang commençait à se faire ressentir. « Réunissez les élèves plus âgés et dispersez les avec les plus jeunes. Les premières années doivent être terrifiées maintenant. »

Une main douce se posa sur son front. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry » dit la voix d'Angelina Johnson, une Gryffondor de septième année qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. « Nous allons nous en occuper. Repose-toi. Nous avons besoin de notre Attrapeur pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année. » Elle se leva et se retourna vers la foule. « Vous avez entendu Harry. Nous avons la responsabilité des plus jeunes que nous. Les septièmes années, trouvez un compartiment de premières années et restez-y. Les sixièmes années s'occupent des deuxièmes années et les cinquièmes années s'occupent des troisièmes années. Hermione et les Weasley peuvent rester ici avec Harry jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. »

« Vous l'avez entendue » s'exclama une voix plus grave. « Le préfet et la préfète en Chef vont patrouiller dans le couloir par sécurité. »

Tout le monde hormis Hermione sortit du compartiment en discutant à voix basse. Harry entendit quelques « Je ne peux pas croire ce qui s'est passé » et autres « Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait ? » mais n'avait pas la force de regarder qui l'avait dit. Il avait l'esprit embrumé. Harry savait que si une autre menace survenait, il serait trop faible pour agir et cela l'effrayait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il détestait être faible. Il détestait être une victime.

Peu après que tout le monde soit parti, Ginny revint, s'assit sur la banquette voisine et prit la main gauche d'Harry, la droite tenant toujours sa baguette magique. « Hedwige est en route, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse elle peut voler sous une pluie pareille, mais s'il y a une chouette qui puisse faire ça, c'est Hedwige. »

« Sirius va être furieux » dit nerveusement Hermione. « Nous n'aurions jamais du te laisser aller voir le conducteur seul. Qui d'autre aurait pu envoyer les Détraqueurs pour attaquer le train ? Comment avons-nous pu être aussi stupides ? Nous étions censés te protéger. Remus et Sirius ne nous le pardonnerons jamais. Ils ne pardonneront jamais à Dumbledore. Oh non ! Ils vont te retirer de l'école ! »

« Hermione, tais-toi ! » dit Ginny, agacée. « Nous sommes supposés garder Harry calme en ne paniquant pas. »

« Hermione panique ? » dit Ron en entrant dans le compartiment. « Mademoiselle-voix-de-la-raison panique ? » Il prit place à côté de Ginny. « Sirius et Remus sont en route. Remus a dit qu'il contacterait l'Ordre une fois qu'il aurait suffisamment calmé Sirius pour pouvoir transplaner. C'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas Maman qui l'ait contacté. Elle aurait lavé sa bouche avec du savon… Plusieurs fois. Oh, Fred et George montent la garde à la porte. Juste au cas où. »

Harry ouvrit partiellement les yeux et regarda Ron. « Merci, » dit-il doucement avant de refermer les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait parler pour rester éveillé. « On dirait que tu avais raison, Hermione. Je n'étais pas assez puissant. »

« Euh… Harry, je ne sais pas si tu réalise ce qui s'est passé, » dit prudemment Hermione. « Nous avons vu le duel. Tu as été surprenant. Aucun de nous n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps que toi. C'était des Mangemorts et … tu… tu as été blessé mais tu les as battus tous les deux. Tu n'as même pas tes BUSES et tu as battu deux Mangemorts en duel ! »

« C'est bien que Remus et Sirius t'aient donné tous ces leçons particulières. » Ajouta Ron. Euh... À part là où tu as été blessé, tu n'as mal nulle part, Harry ? Je veux dire, on aurait dit que tu avais déjà mal pendant le duel. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. C'était difficile de savoir s'il avait mal autre part avec la douleur à son côté. Il savait ce que Ron voulait dire. Il voulait savoir si les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts avaient été trop durs à supporter pour son cœur. Il se souvint de sa douleur à la poitrine pendant le duel mais ne pouvait sincèrement dire s'il avait mal à cet endroit à présent. « Ça va aller, Ron » dit finalement Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« OÙ EST-IL ? » cria une voix qu'Harry et les Weasley ne reconnurent que trop bien.

« Ici, Sirius » dit George Weasley, nerveux.

Sirius entra dans le compartiment et sursauta à la vue en face de lui. Harry était couché sur la banquette surdimensionnée, son pull remonté sur sa poitrine pendant qu'Hermione nettoyait une blessure sur le côté droit d'Harry avec un chiffon mouillé. Ron et Ginny s'écartèrent aussitôt pour que Sirius puisse aller au chevet d'Harry. Harry ouvrit partiellement ses yeux fatigués pour voir le visage concerné de Sirius.

S'efforçant de sourire, Sirius passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Ça va aller maintenant, Pronglet, » dit-il doucement. « Lunard arrive avec de l'aide. » Puis il se tourna vers les trois autres adolescents. « Où sont les Aurors ? Je vais les tuer. »

Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Sirius avec surprise. « Quels Aurors ? » Demanda Hermione. « Nous t'avons appelé en premier grâce au miroir d'Harry. »

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent avec colère. « Deux Aurors étaient censés être dans ce train pour vous protéger, les enfants, » marmonna-t-il. « Dumbledore m'avait assuré que vous seriez tous protégés. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y avait aucune protection sur ce train ? Qu'il a laissé un train plein d'_enfants_ se défendre seuls contre des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts ? »

« Euh… Eh bien, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment défendu seuls, » dit Ron en évitant le regard de Sirius. « Harry nous a défendu. Il nous a dit de rester dans nos compartiments quand les Détraqueurs sont arrivés et a ensuite été parler au conducteur. C'est à ce moment que les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils ont…emmené Harry dehors et ont jeté un maléfice sur le train pour que nous y restions enfermés. »

Sirius laissa échapper un grondement sourd. Harry émit un gémissement en se redressant et toucha le bras de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que ses amis payent le prix pour un choix qu'il avait fait. « Ce n'est pas leur faute, Sirius, » murmura Harry. « On ne savait pas que les Mangemorts étaient là. »

Retournant son attention sur son filleul, Sirius soupira et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'Harry en le prenant par les épaules pour ne pas causer plus de douleur à son filleul. « Je sais, Pronglet, » dit-il doucement. « Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à défendre un train plein d'enfants. Tu en es toujours un aussi, tu sais. »

« Ils sont ici, Remus ! » appela Fred, alertant Harry et Sirius que Remus était arrivé avec de l'aide.

Sirius s'écarta lorsque Remus entra dans le compartiment et tomba à genoux aux côtés d'Harry. Il enleva le vêtement tâché de sang et grimaça en voyant la blessure d'Harry. « Tiens bon, petit » dit Remus avec douceur. « Nous devrons te soigner sans attendre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tonks est dehors avec de l'aide pour s'occuper de vos attaquants. Elle était presque aussi inquiète que toi, Sirius quand je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je jurerai que vous les Blacks avez un sacré caractère dès que quelqu'un que vous aimez a des ennuis. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Lunard, » avertit Sirius

« Qui a dit que je faisais une blague ? » répliqua Remus. « Sirius, soulève-le, que je puisse lui faire un bandage. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie. »

Harry sentit un bras passer sous ses épaules et le soulever pour que sa poitrine ne repose plus sur la banquette. La douleur le traversa et lui arracha une grimace tandis que sa tête dodelinait et reposa sur l'épaule de Sirius. Harry ferma les yeux en se sentant dériver. Les secours étaient venus. Sirius dit quelque chose à Remus mais cela paraissait trop sourd pour qu'il y fasse attention. Tout semblait Si lointain… y compris la douleur, tandis qu'Harry perdait conscience.

**À suivre**


	6. Une journée interminable

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur:** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice ****: **Meduza

**Bêta ****Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lanaika

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **6; **Traduit : **8, 10, 11, 12; **En cours : 7, **9, 13,

**Disclamer :**__Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « **Gardien de Minuit** » et « **Les peines d'un champion** ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est **Thamril, **vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews X)

Continuez surtout !!!!

Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines pour la suite !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Une journée interminable**

Ce furent des voix sourdes qui tirèrent Harry du sommeil. Il se sentait bien, au chaud, dans un lit moelleux et ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller, mais les voix, de plus en plus claires, ne le laissaient pas se rendormir. En se tournant sur le côté gauche, Harry s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Une douleur ténue traversa son flanc droit au moment où il bougea mais elle s'évanouit rapidement. Cela prit un long moment à Harry pour se rappeler pourquoi il avait mal en premier lieu. Il se rappela de l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Il se rappela se faire toucher par le Sort Reducto et il se rappela l'expression du visage de Sirius.

Il s'était juré de ne plus causer de peine à ses gardiens et il avait brisé cette promesse après quelques heures. Sa vie allait-elle ressembler à cela maintenant ? Cela avait été son premier jour hors de 'sa cachette' et il y avait eu une tentative de kidnapping. Les Mangemorts avaient été clairs quant au fait qu'ils feraient absolument tout ce qui était nécessaire pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec leur maître. Cela signifiait-il que sa vie allait redevenir comme en troisième année quand tout le monde croyait que Sirius Black voulait le tuer ?

_Ça ne me surprendrait pas._

« Je vous assure, M. Black, que le Professeur Ombrage a seulement fait ce qui lui semblait juste ! » s'exclama la voix nerveuse de Cornelius Fudge. « Elle n'aurait jamais mis intentionnellement la vie d'un étudiant, surtout celle du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, en danger. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que des Mangemorts rebelles attaqueraient le train avec des Détraqueurs ? »

« Des Mangemorts _renégats_ ? » demanda Sirius, furieux. « Ce n'était pas des renégats. Ils voulaient mon _filleul_ pour le ramener à leur maître ! Pour _Voldemort _! Vous avez été prévenu de son retour il y a des mois de cela et avez-vous fait quelque chose ? Non ! Vous laissez un _enfant_ protéger un train plein d'autres enfants ! Bougez votre cul pompeux et faites quelque chose ! Combien va-t-il falloir encore de morts pour que vous vous rendiez compte que ce n'est pas une chose que vous pouvez camoufler comme de la poussière sous un tapis ? »

« M. Black ! » s'exclama Fudge. « Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversé par les blessures de M. Potter mais nous n'avons aucune preuve que les attaquants suivaient d'autres ordres que les leurs ! Il n'y a eu aucune apparition de Vous-Savez-Qui ces deux derniers mois. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à nos concitoyens, Dumbledore, mais cela doit cesser. Le public- »

« - a le droit de savoir qu'un tueur craint est de retour, » interrompit calmement Dumbledore. « Vous jouez le jeu de Voldemort. Il ne veut pas que le monde magique soit préparé pour son retour. Si vous refusez encore de croire que nous sommes entrés dans des temps dangereux alors vous avez condamné le monde magique avant même que la guerre ait commencé. »

« Allons, Dumbledore, » fit Fudge avec mécontentement. « Il n'y a pas de raison d'être aussi dramatique. Nous nous sommes occupés des attaquants. Ils ne seront plus une menace pour M. Potter ou qui que ce soit d'autre. M. Potter recevra une gratification formelle du Ministère pour service rendu. Quand il sera remis, je suis sûr que le Professeur Ombrage pourra prendre son témoignage concernant les événements qui ont eu lieu en juin ».

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions autoriser cela, » dit Remus immédiatement. « Cela conduirait à un conflit d'intérêt. Le _Professeur_ Ombrage est l'enseignante d'Harry. Il est de son devoir d'instruire Harry en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rien de plus, rien de moins. Les 'événements qui ont eu lieu en juin' ne sont en rien de son ressort. »

« Dolores Ombrage est une employée du Ministère ! » s'exclama Fudge.

« Plus maintenant, » répliqua calmement Remus. « Quand vous l'avez mise au poste de Professeur de Défense, elle a accepté de perdre ses responsabilités et privilèges en tant que votre Sous-Secrétaire. Elle n'a pas démissionné mais elle ne peut pas occuper les deux postes en même temps. Après tout, en voyant ce qui s'est passé hier, la pression qui repose sur elle doit être épouvantable puisqu'elle doit apprendre à ses élèves à se défendre ».

« Pas seulement sur elle, » ajouta Sirius. « Vous, Fudge, êtes celui qui l'a mise à ce poste. Les capacités à enseigner du _Professeur_ Ombrage vont avoir un impact direct sur vous. Je suis sûr que lorsque tout le monde apprendra qu'un train entier d'enfants âgés de onze à dix-sept ans ont dû se reposer sur un seul _adolescent de quinze ans_, les parents vont exiger que leurs enfants apprennent à se défendre. Je dirais que le _Professeur_ Ombrage a les grandes lignes de son cours déjà toutes tracées par les attentes du public ».

« T-taisez-vous, Black ! », balbutia Fudge. « Je ne me laisserai pas menacer de la sorte ! Vous avez interféré dans toutes nos enquêtes. Je devrais vous arrêter et vous remettre dans votre cellule à Azkaban ! Vous avez déclaré que Potter n'était pas prêt à parler en juin alors qu'il vous avait déjà tout dit – »

« Harry ne nous a rien dit du tout vu qu'il ne pouvait pas parler ! » cria Sirius avec colère. « Nous _avons vu_ ses souvenirs ! »

Les yeux de Fudge s'agrandirent à l'écoute de cette dernière phrase. « Vous avez utilisé une Pensine ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement. « P-pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? Nous aurions pu éviter tellement des, hm, regrettables incidents qui ont lieu ces derniers mois. Je, hum, suis sûr que vous avez toujours le souvenir de M. Potter dans cette Pensine ? »

« Non, » répondit rapidement Remus à la place de Sirius. « Nous pensions qu'il était mieux de ne pas risquer que quelqu'un voit ces souvenirs et l'utilise pour son profit personnel ou pire, pour faire du mal à Harry. Il a été le témoin du meurtre d'un de ses amis et avait besoin de gérer cela correctement. Si vous le désirez, nous pourrions réveiller Harry et lui demander s'il vous laisserait voir ce qui s'est passé. Au moins, cela balaierait tous vos doutes quant à ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là. »

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir les quatre sorciers flous dans la faible luminosité de l'infirmerie. Même avec sa faible vue, Harry remarqua que Fudge se balançait sur un pied puis sur l'autre nerveusement. Sirius et Remus l'avait coincé dans un coin de la pièce. S'il voyait ces souvenirs, alors il n'y aurait plus aucune raison de nier le fait que Voldemort soit de retour.

« Quelle preuve ai-je que les souvenirs de M. Potter n'ont pas été modifiés ? » demanda Fudge, suspicieux. « Vous avez la tutelle de Harry depuis des mois. Pour ce que j'en sais, vous avez pu lui lancer un obliviate pour lui faire croire ce que vous vouliez ».

« Nous ne ferions jamais ça à Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant de Fudge et l'agrippant par sa cape. « Comment osez-vous nous accuser d'une telle chose ?! Si vous n'étiez pas aussi stupidement borné, vous accepteriez la vérité ! DEGAGEZ D'ICI ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE MON FILLEUL OU JE JURE QUE LE MINISTERE ENTIER APPRENDRA À QUEL POINT VOUS ÊTES LACHE ET VANITEUX ! »

Remus réussit à séparer Sirius de Fudge qui en profita pour fuir l'infirmerie. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir, Harry se mit sur le dos, en laissant échapper un gémissement quand la douleur se répandit à nouveau dans son flanc droit à cause du mouvement. Le gémissement, bien que faible, fut suffisant pour alerter les sorciers restants dans la pièce sur le fait que Harry était réveillé.

Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent aux côtés d'Harry quand ce dernier essaya de s'asseoir, et le repoussèrent délicatement en arrière pour qu'il se rallonge. « Pas si vite, Harry, » dit Remus gentiment. « Ton corps récupère encore du sort. Poppy a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour soigner ta blessure mais il y a quelques muscles qui sont sévèrement touchés. Cela va prendre un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne guérissent complètement ».

Harry laissa échapper un soupir quand il leva la tête pour regarder les visages flous de ses tuteurs. Il put seulement imaginer les expressions inquiètes qu'ils devaient arborer et ce par quoi ils étaient passés depuis son évanouissement. « Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Il est presque quatre heures et demi du matin », répondit Sirius, paraissant bien plus calme qu'il y avait un moment. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Fudge n'est pas supportable très longtemps avant d'être malade. »

Harry fut obligé de sourire au commentaire. On pouvait faire confiance à Sirius pour commencer à faire des blagues. Son sourire s'évanouit quand il se souvint pourquoi ses gardiens avaient ressenti le besoin de la protéger en premier lieu. Il les avait vraiment inquiétés parce que les fidèles d'un fou voulaient une information qu'il ne pouvait donner. « Je suis désolé, » dit doucement Harry. « Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes. Ils voulaient savoir ce que j'avais fait à Voldemort. Ils ont tué le conducteur pour arriver jusqu'à moi ».

Sirius prit gentiment Harry dans ses bras en s'asseyant à la tête de lit. « Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter Pronglet, » dit-il fermement. « Tu ne peux pas commencer à te blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé hier. C'est grâce à toi que personne d'autre n'a été blessé. Même après ta blessure, tu as tout pris en charge et tu t'es assuré que quelqu'un appelle à l'aide. Tu n'as pas paniqué alors même que tu étais gravement blessé. Nous sommes fiers de la manière dont tu t'es pris en charge mais ça ne signifie pas que nous voulions que tu recommences à risquer ta vie comme ça. Ton cœur n'est pas encore guéri et en plus, je ne crois pas que nous puissions le supporter si quelque chose t'arrivait ».

Harry se nicha dans ses bras en remerciement pour ses paroles, sa tête reposait sur le torse de son parrain. Il savait que Sirius avait raison mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir coupable que quelqu'un ait perdu la vie. « Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, » lui avait dit Remus. « Essayer de le faire ne ferait que te rendre fou ». Peut-être qu'un jour, Harry serait capable d'accepter le fait que les personnes mourant des mains de Voldemort ou ses fidèles n'étaient pas sa faute. Aujourd'hui n'était juste pas ce jour-là.

**§*&o&*§**

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, en essayant de se focaliser sur n'importe quoi d'autre que la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses tuteurs. Il n'arrivait pas croire que le Professeur Ombrage ait annulé le placement d'Aurors dans le train. Fudge et Ombrage avaient déclaré qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun moyen de savoir que le train serait attaqué et avaient simplement que la requête du Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas nécessaire. 'Une erreur malheureuse', c'était comme ça qu'ils l'avaient appelé.

Sirius et Remus avaient répété leurs avertissements à propos d'Ombrage et du Ministre avant de partir. Ils semblaient encore plus inquiets à propos de la nouvelle enseignante avec les événements qui avaient eu lieu la veille. Harry voulait croire qu'ils réagissaient de manière excessive mais le problème était qu'ils réagissaient de manière excessive tous les deux. Cette Professeur Ombrage était-elle si mauvaise que cela ?

Harry ne le saurait pas avant d'aller en classe avec elle

En tournant les pages du livre qu'il essayait de lire, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé la veille, particulièrement après qu'il se soit évanoui. Les deux Mangemorts avaient été emmenés au Ministère mais avaient réussi à se suicider avant d'être interrogés. La Marque des Ténèbres avait été trouvée sur leur avant-bras gauche, révélant qu'ils étaient Mangemorts mais jusqu'à présent, leur identité n'avait pas été trouvée. Cela avait été un revers sévère pour l'Ordre. Toutes les preuves que Voldemort était de retour avaient été dissimulées. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien qui empêchait Fudge de publier ce qu'il voulait par le Daily Prophet.

Le seul problème était le fait que c'était un étudiant de 15 ans qui les avait vaincu, une chose que tout le monde dans le train et les membres du Ministère qui étaient venus à la 'rescousse' savaient. Il y avait aussi l'attaque en elle-même. Remus et Sirius avaient eu raison quand ils avaient fait remarquer que les parents allaient exiger de Fudge qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les hiboux allaient s'envoler par douzaines, s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait. Les étudiants allaient vouloir que leurs parents sachent que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu les avait sauvés. _Tout ça pour ne pas attirer l'attention_.

En se remettant droit sur le banc, Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et instinctivement, il replia son bras sur son flanc droit quand un pic de douleur l'assaillit. La potion qui l'aidait à guérir son cœur ne pouvait pas être prise avec aucune potion anti-douleur, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry devrait tout simplement s'accommoder de la douleur pendant quelques jours. _Ces quelques jours allaient paraître très longs_. Mais puisque Harry était à Poudlard à présent, il serait plus facile pour Madame Pomfresh de l'examiner. Tous les matins, avant le petit-déjeuner, Harry devait aller à l'infirmerie pour sa potion journalière et pour que Madame Pomfresh vérifie la bonne guérison de ses muscles. Le repos était conseillé mais avec les cours qui commençaient aujourd'hui, Harry savait qu'il y aurait peu de chance qu'il puisse en prendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'était plus seul jusqu'à ce qu'une personne apparaisse et ne s'assied à sa droite suivie d'une autre faisant la même chose à sa gauche. Il y avait seulement deux personnes qui pouvaient agir exactement de la même manière. « 'Jour, Fred, George, » dit doucement Harry.

Il y eut un court silence. « Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda Fred. Il y avait une touche de nervosité dans le son de sa voix qui ne correspondait vraiment pas au Fred enjoué qu'Harry avait l'habitude de côtoyer. « Nous avons essayé de te rendre visite hier soir mais Remus et Sirius nous ont dit que tu n'allais pas te réveiller de sitôt. Je pense que la Maison Griffondor toute entière était sous le choc hier soir. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre eux croyaient que c'était dangereux à l'extérieur ».

« Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que les Gryffondors, » dit George, le ton de sa voix identique à celui de son frère. « C'était très calme pendant le repas de bienvenue. Pour une fois, personne ne faisait attention à la nourriture. Ils voulaient juste savoir si tu allais bien. Je pense que te voir t'évanouir en dehors du train a vraiment choqué les étudiants. Les gens ont paniqué quand nous n'avons pas pu passer par les portes et les fenêtres pour venir t'aider, Harry. Nous voulions vraiment t'aider, tu le sais, hein ? »

« Je sais, » dit doucement Harry. Il pouvait encore entendre les étudiants frapper contre les vitres de frustration. Faire face aux Mangemorts avait été bien assez dur. Voir quelqu'un leur faire face et être incapable de l'aider avait dû être insupportable. Ils avaient dû se sentir tellement impuissants. « Tout est bien qui finit bien, ok ? C'est fini alors parlons d'autre chose, si vous voulez bien ».

Fred et George comprirent son désir de ne pas en parler et informèrent Harry qu'Angelina était le nouveau Capitaine de Quidditch. Des sélections pour choisir un nouvel Gardien étaient prévues le jeudi suivant à dix-sept heures et la présence des titulaires de l'équipe était requise. Harry fut surpris que les sélections soient organisées si tôt mais il devina qu'Angelina voulait avoir le maximum de temps pour entraîner le nouvel Gardien correctement.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que les étudiants n'arrivent les uns après les autres et chacun d'entre eux remarqua qu'Harry était assis au milieu des jumeaux Weasley. Quelques uns rassemblèrent leur courage pour approcher le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et le remercier pendant que les autres se bornaient à le regarder et à chuchoter. Les Griffondors prirent rapidement les places autour d'Harry. Les étudiants des années supérieures parlaient à Harry comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis pendant que les plus jeunes regardaient simplement Harry avec admiration, paraissant bien trop nerveux pour dire un seul mot.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'attention des autres et répondit d'un sourire gentil tous ceux qui lui disaient bonjour sans tenir compte du fait qu'il commence à se sentir agacé. _C'est le prix que tu dois payer pour prendre les choses en main_, pensa-t-il amèrement. L'attention – dont il ne voulait pas – était la seule motivation dont Harry avait besoin pour y penser deux fois avant de foncer à nouveau. Il détestait ces personnes qui le considéraient comme un héros alors qu'il essayait simplement de survivre.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent juste au moment où des centaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec le courrier du matin. Les étudiants se déplacèrent généreusement pour que Ron et Hermione puissent s'asseoir à côté de leur ami mais il y avait tellement de gens autour qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se parler. L'attaque du Poudlard Express couvrait la première page du Daily Prophet ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la deuxième. Des questions concernant la sécurité des enfants du monde magique étaient répétées encore et encore. Apparemment, le monde n'était pas aussi sûr que le Ministre l'avait dit.

Harry ne tenta même pas de lire l'article. Les regards qu'on lui lançait étaient suffisants pour savoir que ses actions de la veille étaient mentionnées. Sachant qu'il était très proche de perdre patience, Harry attendit de recevoir son emploi du temps, puis il quitta la Grande Salle sans dire un mot. Il avait besoin de récupérer ses affaires de cours pour les matières de la matinée et en jetant un œil à son emploi du temps, Harry ne put que grogner. Histoire de la Magie en premier suivie d'un double cours de Potions, Divination et il finissait par un double cours de DCFM. Une très longue journée en perspective.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie sembla passer encore plus lentement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, bien que Harry supposa que c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il ne dormait pas en classe. Sa tête semblait être trop pleine de soucis pour même l'envisager. Le Professeur Binns ne remarqua pas le manque d'attention d'Harry ou le fait que la majorité des étudiants de sa classe dormaient. L'enseignant était un fantôme et ne faisait attention à rien sauf à son marmonnement à propos de guerre de géants qui étaient le sujet du jour. En prenant des notes quand il écoutait réellement, Harry ignora les regards inquiets que Ron et Hermione lui lançaient. Ils savaient à quel point Harry haïssait l'attention mais qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

Quand la classe finit, Harry avait appris quelles positions assises lui faisaient mal et celles qui lui en faisaient beaucoup moins. Il ressentait une douleur constante à présent, douleur qu'Harry essaya désespérément de cacher. Il essayait de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi sauf la douleur, mais quand il y arrivait, il faisait un mouvement qui provoquait une décharge de douleur et qui se rappelait à lui, comme un cercle sans fin.

Le trajet jusqu'aux Cachots pour le cours de Potions fut tranquille. L'absence de chamailleries entre Ron et Hermione prouvait qu'ils étaient plus inquiets pour Harry que n'importe quel différend qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Le commentaire d'Hermione de la veille à propos de sa santé paraissait avoir laissé une tension inconfortable entre eux. Par les regards que Ron et Hermione se lançaient, Harry pouvait seulement supposer qu'il avait certainement dû manquer une grosse dispute.

En entrant dans la salle de classe de Potions, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs sièges habituels au fond. Le Professeur Snape avait pris pour habitude de ridiculiser Harry dans tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait, mais Harry ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le supporter aujourd'hui. Cela lui demandait beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas réagir face à ses frustrations, et cela lui en demandait encore plus pour ne pas montrer sa colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les chuchotements l'affectaient aujourd'hui beaucoup plus que d'habitude. _Je devrais y être habitué maintenant_.

Le claquement de la porte qui se fermait le sortit de ses pensées. « Asseyez-vous, » dit froidement le Professeur Snape en se dirigeant vers l'avant de la salle. « Comme vous le savez tous, en juin vous allez passer votre examen de BUSE, qui démontrera ce qui a pu pénétrer dans vos crânes épais ces cinq dernières années. J'attends de chacun d'entre vous qu'il obtienne un minimum un 'Acceptable', peu importe à quel point cela peut vous paraître impossible. Pour votre information, je ne prendrai que les meilleurs dans ma classe pour les ASPICs, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura un grand nombre d'entre vous qui ne suivra pas ce cours l'année prochaine. »

Snape regarda la majorité des étudiants Griffondor en disant cela, son regard s'attardant sur Neville et Harry un peu plus longtemps que les autres mais Harry avait trop de soucis personnels pour s'en préoccuper. Il regarda le Professeur Snape pendant un moment, un air épuisé sur le visage, avant de regarder ailleurs. Il n'avait pas l'énergie suffisante pour s'opposer au Professeur Snape maintenant, une chose dont Harry fut certain que Snape remarqua car le regard de l'homme manquait du mépris habituel qu'il lui réservait.

« La potion que vous allez préparer aujourd'hui est du Niveau de Sorcellerie Moyen : le Philtre de Paix, » dit Snape en levant sa baguette. « Cette potion calme l'anxiété et apaise l'agitation. Les mesures doivent être exactes ou vous risquez de plonger celui qui la boira dans un profond sommeil qui pourrait s'avérer permanent. » Snape agita sa baguette vers le tableau noir puis vers la porte de l'armoire à ingrédients. « Les ingrédients sont sur le tableau. Vous les trouverez dans l'armoire. Vous disposez d'une heure et demie pour la finir alors activez-vous ».

Pendant que tous les autres allaient chercher leurs ingrédients, Harry écrivit rapidement tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin, en vérifiant deux fois qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il avait trouvé qu'il lui était plus facile d'écrire la liste des ingrédients et les étapes qu'il devait suivre sur une feuille plutôt que de se reposer sur le tableau. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il avait tout recopié correctement, il alla chercher ses ingrédients et commença sa potion.

Se concentrer sur une potion difficile semblait être exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin pour occuper son esprit et l'empêcher de penser. Il suivit chaque étape, n'incorporant les ingrédients que lorsqu'il était absolument sûr que les mesures étaient exactes, mélangeant le nombre exact de fois dans un sens avant d'en changer comme le disaient les instructions. Il avait mis en marche le minuteur de sa montre donc il savait exactement quand ajouter le dernier ingrédient. Quand il ne resta plus que dix minutes, Snape s'adressa à la classe.

« Vous devriez tous voir une légère vapeur argentée s'élever de votre potion », annonça-t-il.

Se concentrant sur sa propre potion et pas sur celles autour de lui, Harry supposa que la vapeur de sa potion était argentée. Elle paraissait argentée mais il savait que l'évaluation de la couleur était réservée à l'œil de l'examinateur. Il pouvait entendre le Professeur Snape aller de potion en potion. Il s'arrêta devant celle d'Hermione pour la sentir mais il s'en éloigna sans dire un mot. Quand Snape atteignit celle d'Harry, celui-ci se mit sur le côté, attendant l'inévitable dévalorisation qui allait venir.

Comme pour Hermione, le Professeur Snape sentit la potion avant de se rapprocher d'Harry. « Venez me voir après la classe, Potter, » murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller. « Remplissez une fiole avec un échantillon de votre potion. Ecrivez-y votre nom et déposez-la sur mon bureau pour que je la teste. Vos devoirs : douze pouces de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et ses utilisations dans la préparation de potions, pour jeudi ».

Harry fit ce qu'il dit, remplit sa fiole, la boucha avant de la laisser sur le bureau du Professeur Snape. Pour tout le monde, il paraissait calme et maître de lui, mais mentalement Harry paniquait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que Snape pensait qu'il avait triché pour faire sa potion ? Est-ce que Snape allait commencer à lui crier dessus pour ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Les remarques dévalorisantes de Snape étaient la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin maintenant.

Après avoir dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait, Harry attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour s'approcher lentement du bureau du Professeur Snape. _Autant en finir tout de suite. _« Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Le Professeur Snape regarda Harry dans les yeux pendant un long moment. « Vous avez mal, Potter, » énonça-t-il froidement. « Votre petite escapade d'hier a visiblement eu des effets secondaires. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été voir Madame Pomfresh pour une potion anti-douleur ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. « Parce qu'elle ne réagit pas bien avec mon, hum, autre potion, Monsieur, » dit-il. « Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je devrais faire avec la douleur pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce que je guérisse totalement ». Harry releva les yeux vers le Professeur Snape et lorsqu'il vit les yeux du professeur se plisser, il inspira profondément comme pour se calmer.

« Je vois, » murmura Snape à travers ses dents. « Normalement, personne dans votre _état_ ne serait assez stupide pour tenter un coup comme celui d'hier. » Le Professeur Snape se frotta le menton en réfléchissant un moment avant de revenir à l'adolescent. « Très bien, Potter. Vous pouvez y aller ».

« Oui, Monsieur », dit Harry de la même voix douce en quittant la salle de classe. Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut très long. Il devait admettre que le Professeur Snape avait agi bizarrement. L'homme graisseux au nez crochu utilisait habituellement toutes les occasions pour railler le dernier fils Potter mais il ne l'avait pas fait aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? L'animosité de Snape envers Harry était un fait connu à Poudlard. Les Griffondors détestaient cela, les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles sympathisaient alors que les Serpentards trouvaient cela hilarant puisque beaucoup d'entre eux détestaient Harry au moins autant que le Professeur Snape.

Le déjeuner se déroula comme le petit-déjeuner mais cette fois, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Peut-être que c'était dû au mauvais temps qu'il faisait dehors ou peut-être que c'était juste dû au fait que Harry sentait que sa tête allait exploser, il ne savait vraiment pas. Tout ce qu'Harry savait, c'était qu'il avait mal et qu'il était épuisé mais il avait encore deux cours. Il pouvait aisément sécher Divination mais il ne voulait pas rater son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne pensait pas non plus que cela soit bien vu s'il manquait déjà les cours, même s'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Lorsque Ron eut fini de manger, Harry quitta la Salle avec lui pour se rendre dans la salle de classe de Divination. Ils firent le trajet vers la Tour Nord en silence, en passant par le grand tableau de Sir Cadogan, l'ennuyeux chevalier qui voulait provoquer tous ceux qui passaient à proximité. Pour une sombre raison, Sir Cadogan ne voulait pas accepter le fait qu'il n'était plus une personne réelle et que par conséquent, il était incapable de faire de duel avec qui que ce soit.

Harry et Ron atteignirent la trappe en haut de la Tour Nord et grimpèrent l'échelle argentée, Ron insistant pour qu'Harry monte en premier. En entrant dans la salle, Harry fut instantanément assailli par les odeurs suffocantes de ce que le Professeur Trelawney était en train de brûler. Ses yeux commencèrent à pleurer et il vacilla, pour être rattrapé par Ron. Harry se rappela très vite pourquoi il détestait tant cette salle de classe. Trelawney adorait prédire la mort de Harry. Elle avait d'immenses lunettes et avait tendance à rappeler à Harry une espèce d'insecte. Elle avait aussi la manie de ne pas être totalement présente, mais le Professeur Dumbledore aussi, donc cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

En rassemblant ses affaires, Harry murmura un 'merci' à Ron avant de s'asseoir à une petite table ronde au fond de la classe. Il remarqua un vieux livre relié en cuir et craquelé sur la table, mais le laissa où il était. Le cours allait commencer bien assez tôt. Ron s'assit à côté de lui et, au même moment, les autres commencèrent à entrer l'un après l'autre, finissant rapidement leurs conversations en s'asseyant, ne faisait pas attention à Harry et Ron. S'asseoir au fond de la classe à peine éclairée avait vraiment ses avantages.

« Bonjour, » dit le Professeur Trelawney de sa voix rêveuse habituelle. « Bienvenue de nouveau en Divination. J'ai vérifié tous vos destins, spécialement avec les présages que j'ai eu dernièrement. Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je n'ai vu le Sinistros dans aucun de vos futurs mais des temps difficiles vous attendent. Certains d'entre vous devront faire face à plus de défis que les autres ; je ne peux nier ce que je vois. »

Harry roula des yeux d'agacement aux paroles de Trelawney. Elle n'était pas capable de voir ce qui était juste devant elle alors le futur des étudiants de la classe… « Un peu vague tout ça, tu ne trouves pas ? » murmura Harry. Ron y répondit par un reniflement pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord.

« Sur vos tables, vous trouverez un exemplaire de _L'Oracle des Rêves_, d'Inigo Imago, » continua Trelawney, qui n'avait pas entendu le commentaire d'Harry. « L'interprétation des rêves est l'un des aspects les plus importants dans la prédiction du futur. Lisez l'introduction puis mettez-vous par deux et utilisez le livre pour interpréter le rêve le plus récent de votre partenaire, s'il vous plaît. Allez-y. »

La classe se mit au travail, lisant les vieux livres, ce qui prit quasiment le temps qui restait du cours. Ron se tourna immédiatement vers Harry avec un air d'espoir sur le visage. Harry n'aimait pas cet air du tout. « Je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves, » dit Ron avec un sourire contrit. « Raconte-moi un des tiens. »

« Je pense que nous savons tous les deux à quoi je rêve, Ron, » dit calmement Harry en essayant de réprimer l'irritation de sa voix. « Regarde à 'lumière verte' et 'hurlements' dans le livre et dis-moi ce que tu trouves. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent au commentaire avant de détourner le regard avec un air honteux sur le visage. « Désolé, Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Je n'avais pas réfléchi. »

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, le Professeur Trelawney donna les devoirs à faire pour le mois suivant : un journal des rêves. Tout le monde descendit l'échelle et marcha vers la classe du prochain cours. A peu près tous râlaient sur le trop plein de devoirs. Ils avaient été prévenus à propos du stress de l'année des BUSEs mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à avoir autant de devoirs le premier jour. C'était tout simplement cruel.

En entrant dans la salle de DCFM, Harry vit une petite femme avec de courts cheveux bouclés. Son visage ressemblait à une face de crapaud, ses yeux étaient grands et sa bouche large. Elle n'avait presque pas de cou et portait un cardigan rose duveteux par-dessus ses robes. Harry dut se forcer à regarder ailleurs pour s'empêcher de se focaliser sur son 'style unique'. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi Sirius et Remus l'avaient prévenu.

Harry s'assit entre Ron et Hermione et sortit son livre, _La Théorie de la Défense Magique,_ de Wilbert Slinkhard. Il essaya de regarder partout sauf vers le Professeur Ombrage et s'occupa en feuilletant les pages de son livre. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne pas attendre avec impatience son cours préféré. Depuis sa troisième année, la Défense avait été le cours où il excellait, bien entendu c'était sans doute dû en partie aux cours privés qu'il recevait pendant l'été.

Dès que tous les étudiants furent assis, le Professeur Ombrage se leva et sourit à la classe. « Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Son hésitation signala qu'elle s'attendait à un meilleur retour que les quelques réponses qu'elle obtint. « Eh bien, eh bien, cela ne va pas du tout. J'attends une réponse plus enthousiaste. Recommençons. Bonjour jeunes gens ! »

« Bonjour Professeur Ombrage, » répondit la classe.

« C'est bien mieux, » dit-elle joyeusement. « Maintenant, que tout le monde pose sa baguette et sorte sa plume s'il vous plaît. » Elle attendit patiemment que tout le monde obéisse avant de sortir sa propre baguette et de tapoter le tableau avec. Des mots apparurent soudain : 'Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : un retour aux principes de base'. Ombrage se retourna pour faire face à la classe avec un sourire sur le visage. « Bien, je dois dire que vos cours par le passé ont été pour le moins uniques en leur genre. Cela va changer. Maintenant, recopiez cela, je vous prie ».

Ombrage tapota le tableau noir une nouvelle fois. Le titre disparut pour faire place aux mots : 'Objectifs du cours' avec trois phrases en dessous : 'Comprendre les principes de base de la défense magique' ; 'Apprendre à reconnaître les situations où la défense magique peut être utilisée en toute légalité' ; 'Replacer l'usage de la défense magique dans le contexte de son utilisation pratique'.

Les étudiants prirent leurs notes en silence. Une fois que le Professeur Ombrage fut satisfaite, elle demanda à la classe de lire le premier chapitre de leur livre de défense. Harry avait déjà lu les premiers chapitres de l'insipide livre mais il n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention du nouveau professeur. Il relit donc de nouveau le chapitre. Pour rester concentré, Harry commença à prendre des notes sur les différents points soulevés par l'auteur.

« Avez-vous une question sur le chapitre, ma chère ? » demanda curieusement le Professeur Ombrage.

Harry releva la tête et vit la main levée d'Hermione.

« Pas à propos du chapitre, Professeur », dit-elle. « J'ai une question sur les objectifs du cours. Ils ne disent rien à propos de l'_utilisation_ de sorts… de sorts défensifs ».

Le Professeur Ombrage regarda Hermione pendant un moment.

« Quel est votre nom, ma chère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione Granger, » dit Hermione.

Ombrage sourit. « Eh bien, Mademoiselle Granger, je crois que les objectifs sont assez clairs, » dit-elle d'un ton doucereux. « Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura dans ce cours des situations où vous devrez utiliser un sort de défense. Vous attendez-vous vraiment à être attaqué en cours ? »

« Vous voulez dire que nous n'allons pas du tout utiliser la magie ? » s'exclama Ron. « Après ce qui s'est passé hier ? Nous avons besoin de savoir nous défendre ! »

Le Professeur Ombrage plissa les yeux. « Dans ma classe, les étudiants lèvent la main avant de prendre la parole, Monsieur - ? »

« Weasley, » dit Ron en levant la main.

Le Professeur Ombrage sourit puis se détourna. En regardant la classe, Harry remarqua que quelques personnes avaient leurs mains levées, la plupart Griffondors. Redirigeant son regard vers le devant de la classe, il remarqua également que Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec étonnement, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il ne remettait pas en question la façon d'enseigner comme les autres.

« Vous avez une autre question, Mademoiselle Granger ? » demanda le Professeur Ombrage.

Hermione inspira profondément en baissant sa main. « Professeur, l'objectif principal de la DCFM est de s'entraîner aux sorts défensifs pour que nous soyons en mesure de nous défendre, » dit-elle. « Qu'y-a-t-il de si mal à apprendre comment nous défendre ? »

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous n'êtes pas un expert du Ministère du Système d'Education Sorcière, » dit Ombrage avec la même voix doucereuse. « Votre programme a été décidé par des sorcières et sorciers plus vieux et plus sages que vous. Vous apprendrez ce qu'il faut savoir à propos des sorts de défense d'une manière totalement _non dangereuse_ comme vous auriez dû le faire les années précédentes. »

Harry sentit ses poings se crisper sous son bureau. Cette manière d'enseigner allait tuer tout le monde. Comment le Ministère pouvait-il faire ça, particulièrement après ce qui était arrivé la veille ? Même s'ils ne croyaient pas au retour de Voldemort, l'attaque du train devrait être une preuve suffisante que Voldemort n'était pas la seule menace. Le Ministère allait vraiment laisser sortir les septièmes années diplômés sans même avoir pratiqué la magie pour se défendre ?

« Oui, vous avez une question, Monsieur - ? » demanda le Professeur Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse.

« Dean Thomas », dit Dean en baissant le bras. « Eh bien, le problème est que nous ne serons pas toujours dans une salle de classe. Nous avons été attaqués par des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts hier et Harry était le seul d'entre nous qui savait les combattre. Ne devrions-nous pas apprendre les compétences nécessaires pour que nous puissions affronter ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur ? »

Les yeux du Professeur Ombrage se plissèrent à nouveau et son sourire s'évanouit. Tout le monde remarqua son regard en direction d'Harry avant de se replacer sur Dean. Il était évident qu'elle était en train de perdre patience. « Monsieur Thomas, en apprenant la théorie de la défense, vous comprendrez comment lancer les sorts. Il y a très peu de chances qu'un de vous ne doive affronter un Détraqueur à un si jeune âge. Quand le Ministère estimera que vous serez tous prêts à appréhender la complexité du lancement de sorts avancés, on vous l'enseignera. »

Toute la classe regarda Ombrage traverser la pièce pour se placer devant le bureau d'Harry. « Le Ministère a des règles, » dit-elle fermement. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'un tuteur a choisi d'enseigner à son pupille des sorts dangereux trop tôt que c'est l'exemple à suivre. C'est une honte qu'à cause de problèmes personnels avec le Ministère, un enfant doive en payer le prix. »

Harry regarda droit devant lui, en essayant désespérément de garder sa colère sous contrôle. Son visage se recouvrit d'un masque impassible mais sous son bureau, ses mains tremblaient. Comment osait-elle parler de Sirius de cette manière ? Le Ministère avait ignoré la loi en ne faisant pas de procès à Sirius. Il avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre le système qui l'a condamné à douze années de torture. Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser que Sirius était à blâmer pour ce que le Ministère l'avait forcé à vivre ?

Tout le monde sursauta quand le vase sur le bureau du Professeur Ombrage explosa. Elle regarda aussitôt vers la classe. « Qui a fait cela ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement avant de faire un pas en arrière quand elle vit que personne n'avait sa baguette en main. « C'est étrange, » murmura-t-elle en regardant le vase avant de s'adresser à nouveau à la classe mais on pouvait voir à présent qu'elle était légèrement nerveuse. « Comme je le disais, en étudiant suffisamment dur, il n'y a aucune raison qu'un seul d'entre vous rencontre des difficultés à ses BUSES cette année. » Elle fit un tour de classe du regard et remarqua une main levée. « Oui, Mademoiselle - ? »

« Parvati Patil, » dit Parvati doucement. « Professeur, comment pouvons-nous avoir notre BUSE pratique si nous n'avons pas pratiqué avant ? Beaucoup de contre-sorts et de sorts que nous devons connaître demandent des heures de pratique. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry sait ce qu'il sait, c'est parce qu'il a dû l'apprendre pour la troisième Tâche du Tournoi de l'année dernière ».

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant de rester calme. Il avait déjà perdu le contrôle une fois et ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer. Pourquoi Parvati remettait-elle le sujet du Tournoi sur le tapis ? _N'y pense pas ! Ne pense pas à ce qui s'est passé ! _En se concentrant sur son entraînement, Harry repoussa ses sentiments et se focalisa sur ce qu'il pouvait contrôler. L'opinion du Professeur Ombrage n'était certainement pas sur la liste. Laissons-la simplement enseigner la théorie. Il pouvait s'entraîner tout seul. Il pouvait se cacher dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner et personne ne s'en apercevrait.

« Les _expériences_ de Monsieur Potter ne sont pas la base de ce cours, » dit le Professeur Ombrage en retournant à son bureau. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle répara son vase. « Je sais que certains d'entre vous croient les allégations qui disent qu'un certain Mage Noir est revenu d'entre les morts, mais c'est un mensonge. Le Ministère de la Magie n'a trouvé aucune preuve de ces allégations. Les événements d'hier vous ont apparemment fait penser au pire. Les sorciers rebelles qui ont attaqué votre train et Monsieur Potter ne sont plus un problème. Vous ne courez plus aucun danger. A présent, veuillez continuer à lire le premier chapitre ».

Les étudiants retournèrent à contrecœur à la lecture de leurs livres pour le reste du cours tandis qu'Ombrage restait assise derrière son bureau. Une fois de plus, Harry prit des notes sur les différents points de l'auteur et garda ses yeux sur le livre. Il ne voulait pas tenter la chance en regardant Ombrage maintenant. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas attendu autant de résistance, peu importe à quel point elle essayait de le cacher. Elle ne s'était pas non plus attendue à ce qu'Harry reste silencieux et paraissait un peu déçue qu'Harry ne semble pas affecté par ses commentaires.

Dès que la cloche sonna, tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les étudiants râlaient, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire qu'ils n'apprendraient pas à utiliser les sorts de défense cette année. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à Ron et Hermione pour se rendre compte qu'Harry ne participait pas au dénigrement du Professeur Ombrage et qu'il marchait un peu en arrière, silencieux face à leurs plaintes.

« Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione calmement. « Tu as été très calme aujourd'hui. »

En se sortant de ses pensées, Harry regarda ses amis et leur sourit doucement. « Je vais bien, » mentit-il. « Je suis juste fatigué. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, je pense qu'aujourd'hui a simplement été de trop pour moi. Je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin pour parler à Sirius et Remus et nous avons des tas de devoirs à faire ce soir ».

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit en classe ? » demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait de plus ? » répliqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Le Professeur Ombrage a sa propre opinion sur la situation actuelle. Je peux ne pas être d'accord avec elle mais vous avez tous prouvé que parler avec elle ne faisait aucune différence. Elle ne va pas écouter un groupe d'adolescents. Elle écoutera Fudge, et lui uniquement. Elle l'a fait savoir très clairement. »

« Alors nous ne devons rien faire ? » demanda un Ron sous le choc. Puis il se rapprocha d'Harry et baissa le ton. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a l'entraînement que Sirius et Remus t'ont donné. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'essayer de faire ce que tu as fait hier. Grâce à toi, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous n'étions _pas_ prêts pour affronter Voldemort ou quoiqu'il y ait dehors alors excuse-nous d'être en colère. Tu étais tout seul hier, Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'être. »

« Ron a raison sur ce point, Harry, » murmura Hermione. « Tu avais raison. Je ne sais pas comment affronter un Détraqueur. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à bien me défendre contre un Mangemort, mais je veux apprendre à le faire. Le Professeur Ombrage n'a pas l'intention de nous préparer à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un lavage de cerveau pour croire ce que le Ministère veut nous faire croire. Les BUSEs sont trop importantes pour perdre notre temps avec une guéguerre de pouvoir ».

Ils marchèrent en silence le reste du trajet à la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait eu aucune idée que l'attaque de la veille ait affecté les autres à ce point. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir que toutes les personnes qui l'avaient appelé l'Héritier de Serpentard il y a quelques années le regardaient aujourd'hui avec admiration, même s'ils étaient plus vieux. Dans sa tête, Harry ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il avait seulement fait ce qu'il devait pour survivre. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

**À suivre**


	7. Les Essais de Quidditch

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur:** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice: **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Keurjani

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap. **Finis **

Deux autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap. **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap. **FINI**

**État de la fic en français : **7; **Traduit : **8, 10, 11, 12; **En cours : **9, 13, 14

**Disclamer :** _Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait trop plaisir!!!!!!

Bonne lecture et rendez vous dans 2 semaines !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7 : Les Essais de Quidditch**

Cette nuit-là, à la Tour des Gryffondor, avait assurément été une nuit tendue. Fred et Georges testaient leurs produits sur les élèves de Première Année, chose qu'Hermione n'approuvait pas. Elle était même allée jusqu'à menacer de prévenir Mrs Weasley, ce que les jumeaux ne la croyaient pas capable. Mrs Weasley leur aurait inévitablement envoyé un Hibou à la première occasion valable. Hermione s'impliquait manifestement dans son rôle de Préfète, alors que Ron avait l'air plutôt réticent à l'idée de se mêler à des situations qui n'engageaient ni lui, ni Harry.

Puisqu'Harry avait passé la nuit précédente à l'infirmerie, c'était la première occasion pour les Gryffondors de lui parler librement. Cela ne dura pas car Ron déclara que quiconque dérangerait Harry aurait une retenue à faire avec Snape. Ca avait marché. Ron n'était plus très populaire après ça, mais Harry put rester seul. Hermione, toujours en colère après Fred et Georges, alla se coucher tôt, et Ron abandonna ses devoirs peu de temps après. En dépit de sa propre fatigue, Harry savait qu'il devait finir ses devoirs, sinon il le regretterait.

Il s'attaqua en premier lieu à son devoir de Potions, le finissant en une heure et demie. Quand ce fut fait, il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes dans la Salle Commune. Frottant ses yeux fatigués, Harry commença son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, déterminé à le faire jusqu'au bout. Presque deux heures plus tard, le devoir était fini. Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, Harry alla se coucher. Il régla son réveil assez tôt pour pouvoir passer à l'infirmerie et être de retour avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive qu'il était sorti. Harry mit également autour de son lit des Sortilèges de Silence afin que de ne réveiller personne s'il avait des cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite au goût d'Harry. S'extirpant du lit, Harry se leva aussi doucement que possible avant de quitter son dortoir pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Dire que Mme Pomfresh n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry était un euphémisme. Elle vit immédiatement sa fatigue extrême et lui fit ingurgiter quantités de potions qui ne contrecarraient pas l'effet de son médicament. Lorsqu'Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, Harry se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps. La douleur de ses muscles en train de guérir avait diminué et il était bien plus réveillé maintenant.

Tout comme la veille, Harry s'assit à la Table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, attendant que quelqu'un se lève. Il sortit le journal de ses rêves et écrivit ce dont il se souvenait de ses rêves de la nuit passée. Certains étaient un peu étranges, mais au moins il n'avait pas revu le cimetière. Ce n'était pas une habitude nocturne, mais Harry en avait tout de même peur chaque nuit. Il haïssait le fait de revoir le meurtre de Cédric encore et encore. Il détestait se réveiller en hurlant. Il détestait réveiller les autres en hurlant.

Peu de temps après, les élèves commencèrent à venir petit-déjeuner. Rangeant son journal des rêves, Harry prit son livre de Sortilèges et le regarda. Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un s'assit brusquement juste à sa droite, suivie de quelqu'un qui s'assit doucement à sa gauche. Harry réprima un sourire alors qu'Hermione se servit une tasse de café et que Ron prenait déjà une bonne quantité de nourriture.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé Harry? » demanda Ron, une main sur la bouche au cas où des miettes s'échapperaient. « Je serais venu avec toi. »

Harry ferma son livre de Sortilèges et regarda Ron en leva un sourcil. Ron avait l'air d'être sur le point de se rendormir là, de suite. « Non, tu n'aurais pas pu, » dit Harry honnêtement. « Je suis débout depuis un bon moment. Mme Pomfresh voulait me voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry. « Tout va bien Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu disais que tu étais fatigué... »

« … ce qui est normal vu que je faisais quelques sommes à la maison. » l'interrompit Harry calmement. « Tout va bien. Mme Pomfresh veut juste garder un œil sur moi pour le restant de la semaine. Elle veut être absolument certaine que ce qui s'est produit dans le train n'aura aucune conséquence sur moi. » C'était la vérité, du moins en grande partie. En plus, la partie droite de son corps allait beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi en parler et les inquiéter?

« Quel soulagement, » dit Ron en commençant à mâcher le petit déjeuner.

La Grande Salle fut rapidement remplie d'élèves et de professeurs. Jetant un coup d'œil à la Table des Professeurs, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence d'un homme grand et amical nommé Hagrid. Il soupira en prenant un morceau de toast. Ca faisait au moins deux semaines déjà depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Hagrid était en mission pour le Professeur Dumbledore. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu de la part du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques était que « les choses vont moins vite que prévu », et Hagrid voulait le voir le plus vite possible. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était d'espérer qu'Hagrid aille bien.

La journée commençait avec deux heures de Sortilèges. Le Professeur Flitwick passa au moins un quart d'heure à leur parler de l'importance des BUSES, suivi ensuite par une heure à réviser les sortilèges d'Attraction, puisqu'ils seraient à l'examen final. A la fin du cours, le Professeur Flitwick leur donna le plus long devoir à faire en Sortilège qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Là, Harry fut bien content d'être resté la nuit précédente, il pourrait de cette manière travailler sur ce devoir-là le soir même.

Après le cours de Sortilèges, les cinquièmes années de Gryffondors avaient deux heures de Métamorphose. Une fois de plus, ils eurent droit au discours sur l'importance des BUSES (ce qui était déjà devenu ennuyeux). Une fois ceci fait, ils commencèrent à travailler sur les Sorts de Disparition, un sortilège compliqué qui serait à coup sûr à l'examen. Pour le pratiquer, les élèves durent faire disparaître les escargots qui leurs avaient été assignés. Hermione réussit à faire disparaître son escargot après trois essais et Harry, après cinq, mais ils étaient les seuls à avoir réussi. Tous deux gagnèrent dix points pour Gryffondor et n'eurent pas de devoirs. Tous les autres devraient s'entraîner le soir.

Après un déjeuner rapide, il y avait Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La pluie de la veille avait trempé l'herbe, et le trajet jusqu'à la Cabane d'Hagrid, près de la Forêt Interdite, là où les cours se déroulaient, devint une expérience intéressante. Tous firent de leur mieux pour éviter d'être mouillé, mais certains, malchanceux, se virent aspergés de boue, et plusieurs filles se plaignirent (dont Parvati et Lavande).

Puisqu'Hagrid était toujours absent, c'était le Professeur Gobe-Planche qui le remplaçait. Elle se tenait à peu près à six mètres devant la porte de la Cabane, avec une table recouverte de brindilles devant elle. Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés, elle leur demanda de prêter attention. Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent à gauche du professeur, en bout de table. « Bonjour à tous, » dit le Professeur Gobe-Planche. « Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comme s'appellent les créatures qui sont là ? »

Hermione leva la main immédiatement. Malfoy commença à ricaner, encouragé par ses toutous de Serpentard. Harry ne put que lever les yeux d'un air parfaitement ennuyé alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour mieux voir. Après une inspection minutieuse, Harry se rendit compte que les brindilles n'en étaient pas. Ils ressemblaient à de petits lutins, mais faits de bois. Ils avaient des bras et des jambes maigrelets, et chacun présentait un visage plat avec de petits yeux bruns. Harry était sur le point de reculer quand l'un d'entre eux lui sauta sur l'épaule, faisant crier de surprise un petit nombre d'élèves.

« Calmez-vous! » ordonna Gobe-Planche.

Essayant de reprendre son calme, Harry leva sa main, paume vers le ciel, l'amena à son épaule et laissa la créature sauter sur sa main avant de revenir sur la table. Jetant un regard au Professeur Gobe-Planche, Harry remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec surprise, comme elle l'avait fait l'année précédente quand il avait apaisé la licorne. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Il n'y avait droit que lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'anormal ou que les sorciers ne sont pas supposés faire.

Le Professeur Gobe-Planche se retourna vers la classe et laissa couler une poignée de quelque chose couleur de riz brun par-dessus les créatures magiques. « Miss Granger, » dit-elle enfin. « Que sont ces créatures? »

« Des Botrucs, » répondit instantanément Hermione. « Ce sont des gardiens des arbres qui vivent habituellement dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé pour des baguettes. Ils mangeant des cloportes et des œufs de fée, s'ils en trouvent. »

« Très bien, » dit le professeur Gobe-Planche. « Dix points pour Gryffondors. Les Botrucs vivent dans les arbres dont le bois est celui utilisé pour la fabrication des baguettes. Si jamais vous désirez prendre des feuilles ou du bois d'un arbre où réside un Botruc, il vaut mieux avoir un petit cadeau pour lui, pour le distraire, comme des cloportes. Ils ne semblent pas dangereux mais leurs doigts sont très aiguisés. Maintenant, rapprochez-vous, prenez une poignée de cloportes et un Botruc. Il y en a assez pour des groupes de trois élèves. Étudiez-les attentivement. J'attends de vous un schéma d'eux sous toutes les coutures pour la fin de l'heure.

Harry s'agenouilla encore et laissa le Botruc sauter sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, et il vit qu'Hermione avait déjà quelques cloportes à la main. Ils firent quelques pas pour trouver un coin tranquille. Hermione sortit sa baguette et sécha l'herbe pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir. Harry s'assit lui avec douceur pour ne pas brusquer le Botruc.

« Hum... Harry, tu pourrais peut-être le mettre par terre dans l'herbe? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry amena sa main droite au niveau de son épaule paume ouverte, et le Botruc sauta dessus. Doucement, Harry la leva de façon à avoir le Botruc au niveau des yeux. Il se tourna et tous deux se regardèrent longuement. Soudainement, Harry sentit quelque chose qu'il aurait bien eu du mal à expliquer. Un sentiment de paix et de protection, mélangé à un peu de peur. Le Botruc était effrayé par ce qu'ils feraient. Harry sourit à la créature et laissa ses propres sentiments, curiosité et tendresse se mélanger à celles qu'il ressentait de l'autre. Doucement, la peur reflua.

« C'est une elle, et non pas un lui, Hermione, » dit doucement Harry, alors qu'il baissait doucement la main vers l'herbe sans lâcher la créature du regard. « Elle a peur de ce qu'on pourrait bien lui faire. J'essaye de la rassurer mais là, il faut juste être patient. »

La Botruc sauta de la main d'Harry au sol. De sa main droite, Harry l'aida à s'allonger sur l'herbe, espérant que la Botruc comprendrait. Elle comprit, et s'allongea doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étendue sur l'herbe, ses yeux fixant Harry qui lui souriait et lui donna quelques cloportes. Ron et Hermione se mirent à dessiner et Harry les imita bientôt. Ça ne leur prit pas bien longtemps pour finir le travail demandé. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fini, Harry inspira à la Botruc de se relever et la mit gentiment sur son épaule où elle attendit patiemment.

« Je pense que c'est bon, » dit Hermione avec un sourire alors qu'elle enroulait son diagramme complet et regardait autour d'elle vers les autres groupes qui étaient toujours en train de travailler sur leurs schémas et discutaient entre eux. « Je pense que nous sommes les premiers à avoir fini. »

« C'est sûr que ça aide de pouvoir lui parler à... euh...elle, » Dit Ron avec un sourire en regardant curieusement Harry. « Alors, comment t'as fait, Harry? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Cette fois, il était totalement honnête. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu savoir comme s'y prendre. Il savait juste qu'il avait fait comme il fallait. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, » dit-il en roulant son propre parchemin. « Elle avait peur qu'on la blesse alors j'ai essayé de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui ferait rien. C'était pareil avec la licorne l'an dernier. Il avait peur de nous. Ils ne comprennent pas notre curiosité à leur sujet vu qu'eux-mêmes ne sont pas curieux envers nous. »

Hermione resta pensive un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Ca a du sens je dirais, » concéda-t-elle. « Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi. Ces créatures sont tirées hors de chez elles afin qu'on les étudie. Peut-être devrais-tu en parler au Professeur Gobe-Planche Harry. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un se soit déjà mis à la place des créatures dans ce genre de situation. Pense à l'aide que tu pourrais apporter en classe ! »

Harry hocha négativement la tête. « Impossible, » dit-il fermement. « J'ai vu comment Gobe-Planche me regardait. Ce regard, là, quand on fait un truc anormal. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attirer plus l'attention. Allons-y, le cours est presque fini. Il faut qu'on rende nos devoirs. »

Sachant que la conversation était terminée, Harry se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le professeur Gobe-Planche, Ron et Hermione le suivant. Ils rendirent leurs devoirs puis ramenèrent la Botruc à la table puis, lui ayant dit au revoir, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres verdoyantes où ils avaient Botanique juste après. Au moment où ils atteignaient les serres, la cloche retentit et les élèves commencèrent à en sortir. Ils savaient que c'étaient des Quatrièmes années parce que Ginny fut la première à sortir.

« Salut! » Dit Ginny avec un sourire en voyant Harry, Ron et Hermione. « Alors, cette journée? »

« Longue, » répondit Ron d'un ton acerbe. « Tout le monde nous donne des devoirs. »

Harry hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes pour regarder Ginny. « La rumeur qui dit que les Cinquièmes années sont super stressés est probablement vraie, » clarifia-t-il. « On se voit au dîner ? »

Le sourire de Ginny était timide. « Bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que le reste de sa classe arrivait. « A plus tard ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

Ron laissa échapper un soupir. « Amusez-vous... » Murmura-t-il. « Elle est trop gaie pour son propre bien. »

« Et toi, trop lunatique, » ajouta Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans la serre. « Sérieusement, Ron, il faut vraiment que tu te plaignes de tout, tout le temps ? J'ai toujours l'impression qu'Harry va se plaindre vu la manière dont on le traite, mais toi, tu as été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Pourquoi? »

« Euh, pour rien, » répondit Ron, mal à l'aise alors qu'il laissa tomber son sac au sol. « C'est juste qu'on a trop de devoirs. On a encore ceux d'hier à finir en plus de ceux qu'on a reçus aujourd'hui. Tu sais combien de temps ça va me prendre de faire le devoir de Snape ce soir ? Et on a aussi Histoire, Sortilèges et j'ai Métamorphose ! J'vais faire une nuit blanche ! »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent mais restèrent silencieux alors que la classe de Cinquième Année de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffle entrait dans la serre. Qui aurait pensé que Ron serait si stressé, et seulement le deuxième jour d'école? D'ordinaire, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui parle des devoirs, mais Harry était certain qu'il stresserait aussi s'il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs la veille.

Une fois que toute la classe fut là, le Professeur Chourave lui fit un discours sur l'importance des BUSES avant de les faire travailler sur un engrais à base de bouse de dragon, le préféré du professeur. A la fin du cours, la classe eut un autre essai à rendre pour la fois prochaine, ce qui empira la mauvaise humeur de Ron, si la chose était encore possible.

Affamés et conscients de la longue nuit devant eux, Harry, Ron et Hermione mangèrent leur dîner assez tôt (Ginny se joignit à eux juste quand ils commencèrent à manger) avant de rentrer à la Tour des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione furent choqués d'apprendre qu'Harry avait déjà fini deux de ses devoirs, et ils les commençaient à peine quand Harry s'attela à celui de Sortilèges. Après avoir cherché dans pas mal des livres qu'il avait à disposition, Harry fut capable de finir son devoir juste quand Hermione et Ron étaient près de finir leur essai de Potions. Harry se mit alors à celui de Botanique, qui n'était rien du tout comparé à celui de Sortilège et le finit en deux temps trois mouvements.

Ron finit deux essais et son devoir de Sortilèges avant de déclarer qu'il lui fallait un peu d'air frais. Hermione faillit intervenir mais Harry lui lança un regard pour lui intimer de se taire. Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais était exactement ce dont Ron avait besoin actuellement. Ron n'aimait pas faire ses devoirs comme le faisait Hermione, et ne guérissait de ses blessures comme Harry. Au fond de lui, Harry sentait qu'il y avait autre chose à propos de son meilleur ami, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Le lendemain matin fut sensiblement le même que le précédent. Harry se réveilla tôt, alla voir Mme Pomfresh pour le check-up et finit par s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle pour écrire dans son journal de rêves avant que les autres n'arrivent. Son côté droit ne lui faisait plus aussi mal la majeure partie du temps et Mme Pomfresh en était contente. Dès demain, Harry ne sentirait plus rien et à la fin de la semaine suivante, Mme Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait reprendre le Vol bien qu'avec modération. Cependant, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait rester au sol durant les essais, et il faudrait qu'il en parle à Angelina. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas fâchée.

Avant que Ron et Hermione ne s'asseyent à côté de lui, Harry eut le temps d'écrire le rêve dont il se souvenait. C'était étrange. C'était la troisième nuit d'affilée qu'il passait sans rêver de la Troisième Tâche. Ces rêves-là avaient du sens. Voir Cédric mourir encore et encore, même si c'était difficile à supporter, était considéré comme normal. Ses rêves récents étaient ni plus ni moins que des défilés de couleurs, de voix distordues et un sentiment de protection et de douceur teinté d'une pincée de peur. C'était assez étrange pour qu'Harry les note dans son carnet avant qu'ils ne s'évaporent.

Hermione se servit lentement une tasse de café alors qu'Harry rangeait son journal des rêves. « Sans vouloir te vexer Harry, comment peux-tu être autant en avance sur tes devoirs ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air las. « Tu dors moins que nous, mais tu ne parais pas le moins du monde fatigué. Personne ne peut passer de l'état dans lequel tu étais il y a deux jours à celui dans lequel tu es actuellement aussi vite ! ».

Harry haussa les épaules en l'entendant. « J'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt, » dit-il à voix basse. « Je suppose que j'ai juste eu besoin d'une journée pour récupérer de ce qui s'est passé dans le train. Et puis je n'ai plus fait de cauchemars depuis que je suis arrivé, donc je dors maintenant toute une nuit, sans interruption. Me coucher tôt doit être aussi assez utile. »

« Alors, hâte d'être à vendredi, Harry ? » demanda Ron pendant qu'il remplissait son assiette de nourriture.

« C'est dur à dire », répondit Harry honnêtement. « Ca risque d'être dur pour quiconque est choisi pour se montrer à la hauteur d'Oliver en tant que Gardien. J'ai du être à la hauteur de Charlie quand j'ai rejoint l'équipe. Ce n'est pas facile de vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. Je suis probablement plus inquiet du stress qu'Angelina mettra sur la personne qu'autre chose. »

« As-tu une idée de ce à quoi vont ressembler les essais ? », demanda Ron avec curiosité.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Quoi qu'il en soit Angelina a décidé que je ne peux pas participer, » a-t-il admis. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry avec confusion. Harry dut admettre que la pensée de qu'il ne participait pas à tout ce qui concernait le Quidditch était comme si Malfoy devenait gentil. « Oh, Je-er-Je suis obligé de rester au sol jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Ordre de Madame Pomfresh. »

Hermione donna à Harry un sourire rassurant tandis que Ron semblait déçu. Avec la Divination comme première matière de la matinée, Harry et Ron quittèrent tôt le Grand Hall pour la Tour Nord. Ils étaient parmi les premiers à arriver, ce qui donna à Ron un certain temps pour faire le plein pour son journal de rêves. La plupart de la classe de Divination porta sur la compréhension des sens cachés des rêves avant que le Professeur Trelawney ne rappelle à tout le monde de continuer à écrire leurs journaux.

La Métamorphose passa lentement, et Harry et Hermione furent séparés durant le reste du cours. Le professeur leur demanda d'être capables de lancer le Sortilège de Disparition en un seul essai, tandis que tous les autres essayaient de lancer ce sort pour la première fois. A la fin du cours Harry et Hermione, tous les deux, avaient réussi leurs travaux, offrant d'autres dix points chacun pour Gryffondor.

Les Professeurs McGonagall, Gobe-Planche et Sinistra donnèrent plus de devoirs, ce qui signifiait une autre longue nuit pour tous les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor. Cette nuit-là, Harry réussit à parler à Angelina Johnson sur les essais de vendredi. Elle n'avait pas aimé les ordres de Madame Pomfresh mais acceptait le fait qu'Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de rester au sol. Comme les nuits précédentes, il avait commencé ses devoirs avec Ron et Hermione, et comme la nuit d'avant, Ron finit par dire qu'il avait besoin d'air après qu'un certain nombre de devoirs furent achevés.

Le reste de la semaine sembla passer de la même manière pour Harry. Il se réveillait tôt, se faisait examiné par Madame Pomfresh, allait en cours, prenait ses devoirs, les finissait, et allait se coucher. Avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, les cours furent finis vendredi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait prendre son dîner très tôt avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain.

Quand Harry arriva, Angelina était déjà en train de préparer les essais. Il l'aida à finir jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe. Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell aidèrent en tirant les balais du local pour que les participants puissent les utiliser. Fred et Georges expliquaient les essais aux étudiants pour le rôle disponible. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Ron entrer sur le terrain. _C'était donc ça..._

Ils étaient dix à concourir pour ce poste. Harry regarda ses camarades depuis le sol essayer de marquer des buts face à chaque Gardien. Il y eut dix essais par Gardien, ce qui fit qu'il n'en resta plus que cinq, puis trois. Ron semblait extrêmement nerveux, mais il restait à chaque fois trois buts qu'il ne rembarrait pas. Il avait la base du jeu pourtant, mais n'était apparemment pas tout à fait à l'aise sur son balai. Après un deuxième round, Harry envoya en l'air une étincelle rouge, signalant à ses coéquipiers qu'il voulait leur parler. L'obscurité tombait et la pleine lune était leur seule source de lumière au cœur d'une nuit particulièrement nuageuse.

Angelina fut la première à atterrir. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry? » demanda Katie, curieuse?

« J'ai une idée, » dit Harry alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette. Il savait que les Weasleys étaient des Sang-Purs et donc ne comprendraient pas ce à quoi il pensait, mais il espérait que cela ferait avancer les choses pour choisir le meilleur des trois dans le rôle de Gardien. « Dis à tout le monde d'atterrir. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. »

Angelina fixa Harry avec curiosité avant de descendre de son balai en ordonnant à tous les autres d'atterrir. Une fois que tous furent au sol, Harry hocha la tête pour remercier Angelina avant de s'avancer. Il demanda à Fred de lui envoyer le Souaffle et sans un mot, il l'envoya le plus fort possible sur Ron. Quelques uns crièrent, choqués, mais soupirèrent quand Ron l'attrapa. Harry demanda à Ron de le lui renvoyer et une fois qu'Harry l'eût en main, il l'envoya vers la seule finaliste féminine, Vicky Frobisher. Elle l'attrapa, mais pas aussi fermement que Ron. Quand le lui eu renvoyé, Harry regarda Angelina et vit qu'elle avait compris où il voulait en venir. Sans même regarder les finalistes, Harry envoya le Souaffle vers le troisième, Geoffrey Hopper, qui l'attrapa fermement.

« Il y a plusieurs facettes au rôle que vous voulez jouer, mais voici le plus important, » dit Harry aux finalistes. « Votre devoir, c'est d'empêcher que le Souaffle ne traverse les buts, quelles que soient les distractions autour de vous. » Harry intima a Geoffrey de lâcher le Souaffle et il le fit. Harry le prit alors et l'envoya entre Ron et Vicky. Ron fit un mouvement rapide, l'attrapa et le renvoya. « Il ne viendra que rarement à vous, » ajouta Harry. « Il vous faudra utiliser toutes les parties de votre corps, balais inclus, pour l'empêcher de passer.

Harry mit le Souaffle entre les mains d'Angelina avant de s'approcher des finalistes. « Tournez-vous et regardez en haut, » dit-il, attendant que les trois finalistes le fassent. « C'est votre domaine, votre territoire, votre terrain de jeu. Vous devez les protéger de toutes vos forces parce que si vous ne prenez pas votre rôle à cœur, eh bien rappelez-vous de la Coupe du Monde. Même si c'est Krum qui a remporté le Vif d'Or, la Bulgarie a quand même perdu parce que l'Irlande avait fait un meilleur score. C'est pour cela que le Gardien est aussi important dans une équipe. »

Après un moment de silence, Harry se tourna et revint vers ses équipiers, laissant les finalistes réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit. En toute honnêteté, Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où tout ça lui était venu, mais ça, il ne le dirait à personne. « Ils sont à toi, » dit tranquillement Harry à Angelina qui hocha la tête en réponse avant de se diriger vers les élèves.

« Harry a raison, » dit Angelina. « Le Gardien a un rôle extrêmement important. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes si exigeants. Maintenant, si vous monter sur vos balais, il nous reste un round pour affermir notre décision. »

Tous sauf Harry enfourchèrent leur balai et partirent dans les airs. Harry regarda le dernier round et fut surpris par le changement qui s'opérait chez les finalistes. Ron ne manqua qu'un tir alors que Vicky et Geoffrey en manquèrent deux. Ca allait être une dure décision à prendre. Tous les trois auraient besoin de pas mal d'entraînement avant le premier match. Harry était juste bien content de ne pas être Capitaine. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prendre une telle décision.

Tous atterrirent sur l'herbe. Les trois finalistes attendaient nerveusement qu'Angelina demande à l'équipe de la suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent à huit mètres des trois Gardiens pleins d'espoir. Angelina avait l'air nerveuse et fatiguée quand elle demanda, anxieuse, à l'équipe: « Qu'en pensez-vous ? » « « J'ai parlé à Vicky avant les essais et elle m'a dit qu'elle était dans un club de Duels qui était sa priorité principale. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour qui l'équipe soit primordiale.

« Bon, Hopper et Frobisher ont l'air un peu plus stables sur leurs balais, » avança tranquillement Katie Bell. « On ne peut pas prendre quelqu'un qui tombe de son balai en plein milieu du match. D'autre part, Ron doit avoir son propre balai. Il ne doit pas utiliser l'un des vieux de l'école qui ont l'air d'être passés à la moulinette. »

« Ron vient juste d'avoir son balai, » éclaircit Georges. « Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner ces derniers jours. Si tu veux quelqu'un de dévoué au Quidditch, Ron est ton homme. Il sait tout du jeu. »

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'Harry a voulu démontrer en leur envoyant le Souaffle alors qu'ils étaient au sol, » dit Alicia. « Avec de l'entraînement, n'importe qui peut maîtriser un balai. La question est de savoir qui pourrait être adéquat pour ce poste. »

Tous regardèrent Angelina, attendant une réponse. Fred, Georges et Harry ne pouvaient rien dire puisque Ron était leur proche, donc ils laissèrent les trois filles décider. Angelina, Katie et Alicia se réunirent pour parler tranquillement pendant quelques minutes. Fred, Georges et Harry les laissèrent tranquilles et marchèrent vers les finalistes, qui attendaient, nerveux. Ron regarda Harry en quête d'explication à propos de ce qui se passait, mais il ne reçut qu'un discret mouvement de tête en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Geoffrey.

« Angelina a besoin de l'avis des autres avant de prendre sa décision, » dit Fred avec une grimace. « Ca ne devrait plus être très long. »

Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'Angelina, Katie et Alicia n'approchent avec la certitude du choix illuminant leurs visages. Elles avaient décidé, et tous le savaient. « Tout abord, je voudrais vous remercier tous les trois d'être venus ce soir, » dit Angelina aux finalistes. « Vous êtes tous talentueux, mais nous ne pouvons en choisir qu'un. Le choix a été fait sur des critères d'habileté, et de capacité, merci bien vouloir le comprendre. Le nouveau Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor est Ron Weasley. »

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'il était immédiatement félicité par les membres de l'équipe et les autres finalistes. Une fois que le choc fut passé, Ron eut un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres alors que Fred et George lui tapotaient l'épaule fièrement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les trois Weasley. C'était étonnant qu'avec ce qui était en train de se passer et les différences entre eux, la famille Weasley soit encore plus soudée qu'avant. Malgré l'insouciance apparente de Fred et Georges envers le reste du monde, ils étaient simplement aussi fiers et protecteurs envers la famille Weasley que ne l'étaient M. et Mme Weasley.

Ce soir là, il y eut une fête dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mais bientôt tout le monde alla dormir. Beaucoup étaient épuisés par la surabondance de devoirs et ne voulaient rien de plus qu'une bonne nuit de repos. C'avait été pour tout le monde une longue semaine, et plus particulièrement pour les cinquièmes et septièmes année. Tout le monde pensait à la semaine suivante sans douter le moins du monde qu'elle serait tout sauf reposante.

**À suivre**


	8. Frères Protecteurs

**T****itre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur:** ksomm814

**Beta ****Traductrice: **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Mahakali

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap. **Finis : **2 autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap. **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap. **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **8; **Traduit : **10, 11,12; **En cours : **9, 13, 14

_Disclamer :_

_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**&**

Mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews

À dans 2 semaines, normalement si le chap arrive, pour la suite

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8 ****Frères Protecteurs**

Comme chaque matin, Harry était le premier réveillé dans son dortoir. Peu importait que ce fut un samedi matin parce que Harry devait encore se rendre chez Madame Pomfresh pour prendre la potion qu'elle lui avait prescrite. La douleur de son côté droit avait disparu, laissant à Harry le sentiment de se sentir beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été au début de la semaine qui lui paraissait maintenant comme des années auparavant. C'était difficile pour Harry de croire qu'il y avait seulement une semaine, il se trouvait à la maison avec Sirius, Remus et Tonks. Si cette semaine ne laissait aucunement présager la manière dont le trimestre allait se dérouler, Harry savait que celui-ci serait long.

Sortant du lit, Harry se lava silencieusement et mit un chandail à manches longues et un jean avant de quitter sa chambre au dortoir ainsi que la Tour de Gryffondor pour gagner l'aile de l'infirmerie. Le silence des corridors était assourdissant, mais Harry s'y était habitué maintenant. C'était toujours aussi calme si tôt le matin. La plupart des gens serait probablement mal à l'aise avec un silence aussi pesant, mais Harry le trouvait réconfortant. Il avait réalisé que s'il fermait ses yeux, il pouvait presque ressentir une présence rassurante qui ne se manifestait que lorsque les couloirs étaient vides. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait et il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pour une raison inconnue, cette présence lui était tout simplement agréable.

En entrant dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, Harry vit que Madame Pomfresh l'attendait, souriante. Ils avaient passé un accord silencieux au début de l'été. Ni Harry ni Madame Pomfresh ne s'en plaignaient. Après cet été, Harry s'était dit que le mieux était simplement de laisser l'infirmière faire son travail et les choses iraient pour le mieux.

L'auscultation se fit rapidement. Madame Pomfresh déclara que les muscles de son côté droit étaient finalement guéris et que son cœur allait beaucoup mieux. Il y avait encore quelques blessures mineures d'après elle, mais rien qui ne pouvait pas être guérit avant la fin du mois. Cela fut un grand soulagement pour Harry. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que sa condition cardiaque ne soit plus qu'un simple souvenir. Cela planait au-dessus de sa tête depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Après qu'il eut pris un petit-déjeuner, Harry retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor, se glissa dans son dortoir et saisit le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné, de l'encre, une plume, du parchemin ainsi que quelques-uns de ses devoirs avant de s'installer devant le feu de la Pièce Commune. Il écrivit une courte lettre à Tonks, puisqu'elle lui enverrait une Beuglante s'il ne lui écrivait pas, puis il commença à travailler sur l'essai sur les arbustes auto-fertilisant pour le Professeur Sprout, afin de passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse utiliser le miroir sans réveiller Sirius. Sirius aimait dormir aussi tard que possible et Harry se sentait coupable quand il lui arrivait de réveiller l'Animagus.

Lentement, les élèves commencèrent à se lever, flânant en bas des escaliers et à l'extérieur de la Tour de Gryffondor seulement à moitié réveillés. Hermione ne fut pas surprise de voir Harry déjà réveillé et s'assit en attendant que Ron vienne les rejoindre. Ennuyée après seulement quelques minutes d'attente, Hermione prit le livre d'astronomie d'Harry et commença à le feuilleter sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle lisait. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures. Sirius ne serait pas debout avant quelques heures, sauf si Remus le forçait à se lever, ce qui était pour quiconque une tâche presque impossible.

Quand Ron descendit finalement les escaliers, il semblait aussi fatigué que tout le monde sinon plus. Harry avait été surprit que Ron ait participé aux essais alors qu'il était déjà surmené. La semaine dernière, le roux avait remis ses devoirs à la dernière minute ce qui agaçait vraiment Hermione. Ron était aussi le premier à se plaindre à répétition de l'abondance de devoirs. Hermione pouvait généralement gérer le stress mieux que quiconque, alors il n'y avait pas de surprise lorsque ses devoirs étaient mieux que ceux des autres.

Harry avait expérimenté ce surmenage l'an dernier avec le Tournoi et les professeurs qui les faisaient crouler sous les devoirs. Il était allé jusqu'à éliminer des heures de sommeil et sauter les repas, quelque chose que Sirius, Remus et Professeur Dumbledore n'avaient pas été ravis de découvrir. Pour éviter que cette situation ne se reproduise, Sirius et Remus avaient recommandé à Harry de prendre une tâche à la fois au lieu de penser à l'ensemble de celles-ci. Harry devait admettre que ce conseil l'avait sauvé de l'émoi qu'avait ressenti Ron cette semaine, ce qui était une bonne chose, puisque Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses émotions le dominer.

Quand Ron et Hermione furent partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Harry se retrouva seul dans la Pièce Commune tandis qu'il finissait son essai de botanique ; puis il commença à travailler sur le devoir du sort _Inanimatus Conjurus_ de McGonagall. Un entraînement de Quidditch avait été prévu l'après-midi et Harry devait y assister, même s'il était condamné à rester au sol. C'était également le premier entraînement de Ron avec l'équipe et Harry ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde. Pour n'importe quel débutant, la première pratique était désagréable.

Harry était à la moitié de son devoir sur la Transfiguration, lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent de la Grande Salle et prirent leurs propres devoirs pour les commencer. Après presque une heure et la moitié de ses devoirs terminés, Harry s'excusa et monta à son dortoir, son miroir à la main. Une fois qu'Harry se fut assuré que la chambre était vide, il appela son parrain et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le visage de Sirius n'apparaisse dans le miroir.

« Bonjour, Pronglet! » dit Sirius joyeusement. « Comment s'est déroulée ta première semaine? »

« Ca a été long, » dit Harry honnêtement. « Tu avais raison pour Ombrage. Elle a définitivement…hum… sa propre façon de penser. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un professeur réprimander autant Hermione. Tout ce que le Ministère et l'auteur de notre manuel dit est vrai et les autres ont tort. Comment le Ministère peut-il faire une chose pareille avec ce qui s'est passé dans le train? »

Sirius roula ses yeux. « Fais-moi confiance quand je dis que je comprends ta frustration, » dit-il brusquement. « Selon nos sources, le Ministère a été bombardé de Beuglantes à propos du _Professeur_ Ombrage. Les élèves se plaignent d'elle à leurs parents et leurs parents se plaignent au Ministère. Tout le monde utilise ce qui s'est passé comme une raison de demander de meilleurs professeurs pour leurs enfants. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui sont contents du fait qu'il y ait seulement un élève capable de se défendre. »

« Mais tous les autres étaient pris dans le train, » protesta Harry. Il soupira tandis qu'il se frotta la nuque. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas oublier ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi devaient-ils encore l'utiliser comme un exemple? « Alors que se passe-t-il maintenant? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir te le dire, » dit Sirius. « Le Ministère - davantage Fudge que les autres - clame qu'Ombrage est la meilleure personne pour suivre les instructions du Ministère. Des conneries si tu veux mon avis. Fudge a seulement peur que Dumbledore monte une armée contre le Ministère. Fudge est trop aveuglé par le pouvoir en ce moment pour prendre une décision rationnelle. »

Harry aurait bien demandé si quelqu'un contrôlait Fudge, mais il savait d'expérience à quel point il était réellement incompétent. Le Ministère avait été si désespéré de masquer sa propre erreur qu'il était prêt à donner à un innocent le baiser de Dementor. La simple pensée de la manière dont il avait presque perdu son parrain fit trembler Harry. Des personnes comme Fudge ne devraient pas être Ministre de la Magie.

« Est-ce que quelque chose te préoccupe, Pronglet ? » demanda Sirius, dont la voix inquiète sortit Harry de ses pensées. « Tu es vraiment silencieux aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que Dumbledore ne nous a pas dit ? Est-ce que tu as eu une crise ? Est-ce que Snape se comporte comme un connard ? Est-ce que Ombrage t'as dit quelque chose ? »

Frottant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, Harry repoussa ses pensées au fond de sa tête. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Sirius se tracasse avec des pensées spéculatives. « J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Remus avait raison. La cinquième année est difficile. Je ne pense pas n'avoir jamais eu autant de devoirs la première semaine. Je n'ai pas eu de crise, Rogue est fidèle à lui-même et Ombrage était un peu mécontente que je n'aie pas réagi à ses moqueries. Elle te blâme ainsi que mes problèmes avec Fudge pour mes connaissances en matière de 'sorts dangereux'. »

Sirius eut un large sourire en réponse. « Bon, au moins elle comprend le talent, » dit-il avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Je parle à Harry, Moony. Je vais m'en occuper plus tard. » Sirius retourna son attention sur Harry. « Désolé pour cela. Moony reste lui-même. Alors comment te sens-tu ? Tu sembles certainement en meilleure condition que la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu. »

« Je vais bien, Sirius, » insista Harry. « Je devrais être de retour à la normale à la fin du mois. Je n'ai pas le droit de voler jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, sans aucune autre restriction. » Penser au Quidditch rappela à Harry les évènements de la nuit passée. « Oh! Ron est le nouveau Gardien! Nous avons fait des essais hier. Angelina est le capitaine maintenant. Je pense qu'elle va être aussi sévère qu'Olivier. »

Sirius regarda au-dessus de son épaule encore une fois. « Hey Moony, » dit-il innocemment. « Est-ce je peux t'aider avec quelque chose ? »

« Donne-moi le miroir, Padfoot, » ordonna la voix de Remus. « C'est mon tour de parler à Harry. » Avant que Sirius ne puisse protester, l'image dans le miroir d'Harry passa du visage de Sirius à celui de Remus. « Bonjour, petit, » dit Remus tandis qu'il regarda Harry un moment avant de soupirer. « Tu n'es pas resté éveillé toute la nuit pour étudier au moins ou est-ce que tu as fait des cauchemars ? »

« Je vais bien, Moony, » insista Harry. Pourquoi ses gardiens devaient-ils toujours imaginer le pire ? Probablement parce que c'était généralement ce qui arrivait. « Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemars et je ne suis pas resté éveillé toute la nuit. La semaine a été longue. J'essaye de m'habituer à tout ça. Si quelque chose arrive, je vais te le dire. Je te le promets. »

Remus fixa Harry un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Nous allons te rappeler cette promesse, petit, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je suis certain que Padfoot va me dire tout ce que tu lui as dit, alors nous n'allons pas te retenir. Je suppose qu'Ombrage et Fudge ne te causent pas de problème pour attendre ta déclaration? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit, » dit-il. « Alors que font-ils à propos de l'enquête? Je pensais qu'ils avaient besoin de me parler parce que je suis un témoin. Ils ne vont pas me blâmer pour la mort de Cédric, pas vrai ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » dit Remus immédiatement. « Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver et les Diggory non plus. Je pense que Fudge essaye de trouver d'autres sources d'information pour prouver que Voldemort n'est pas de retour. Tu es la dernière solution parce qu'il sait déjà ce que tu vas dire. Il sait que sa carrière sera finie au moment où tes souvenirs auront prouvé à tous les déclarations de Dumbledore.»

« Alors pourquoi ne laissons-nous pas le Ministère les voir ? » demanda Harry. « Ca arrêterait pas mal de problèmes avec Fudge, non ? »

Remus regarda Harry avec les sourcils levés. « Et laisser tout le monde connaître tes crises ? » demanda-t-il. « Harry, nous devons supporter Fudge pour l'instant afin de te protéger. Si le Ministère voyait ce qui s'est passé, il pourrait te déclarer trop dangereux pour aller à Poudlard et te mettre en garde à vue au Ministère pour étudier ces crises. Pour le moment, c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Nous allons seulement faire ce que nous devons pour garder Fudge sur les rails. »

Harry baissa les yeux lorsque les mots de Remus le percutèrent. Alors c'était la raison pour laquelle tout le monde devait supporter Ombrage ? Dumbledore se faisait ridiculiser publiquement pour le protéger. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi endurer autant pour seulement une personne ? En valait-il vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que n'importe quelle personne valait de risquer la sécurité de beaucoup d'autres ? « Peut-être devrais-je seulement les laisser me prendre, » murmura Harry finalement.

« Même pas dans un million d'années, » dit fermement Remus. « Harry, s'il-te-plaît, comprends bien que rien de ceci n'est de ta faute. Nous _allons_ trouver une solution pour que le Ministère réalise la vérité. Nous devons juste être prudents en ce moment. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Concentre-toi sur tes études et le Quidditch. Essaie d'avoir une année scolaire normale pour une fois. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner au commentaire. Elle n'avait certainement pas débuté normalement et jusqu'à maintenant elle ressemblait plutôt à sa première année quand tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer et de jeter des regards au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. « Je vais essayer, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Je dois y aller. Il faut que j'envoie une lettre à Tonks et que je finisse mes devoirs. Je te ferais savoir si quelque chose arrive. »

« Et nous allons faire de même, » dit Remus en souriant. « Prends bien soin de toi, petit. »

Sirius prit le miroir des mains de Remus. « Fais en sorte de nous laisser savoir si Snape se comporte comme un connard, » dit-il. « J'ai quelques tours en tête pour lui. J'attends seulement une raison de les mettre en pratique. Ne te pousse pas à bout, Pronglet. Ta santé vient en premier. »

Harry leur dit au revoir puis mit le miroir dans sa malle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu dépassé par tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Les gens se plaignaient d'Ombrage, mais rien ne pouvait être fait sans révéler qu'Harry n'était pas magiquement stable en ce moment. Un autre exemple que l'Ordre était si près et en même temps si loin de mener à bien son objectif. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué ?

**§*&o&*§**

Après avoir envoyé Hedwige avec sa lettre pour Tonks, Harry, Ron et Hermione déjeunèrent tôt avant que Ron et Harry ne partent pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ron avait été assez silencieux pendant tout le matin sauf pour râler à propos des devoirs et sur le fait qu'Harry ne devrait pas participer à la pratique aujourd'hui. Etant donné que Ron était rarement capable de rester en place, on pouvait facilement voir qu'il était nerveux à cause de son premier entraînement, tout comme il avait été nerveux avant les essais. Peu importe ce que disait Hermione sur le travail scolaire, Ron l'ignorait et regardait sa montre, ce qui agaçait beaucoup Hermione.

En entrant sur le terrain, Harry et Ron marchèrent jusqu'au vestiaire et virent que le reste de l'équipe, sauf Angelina, était présent. L'équipe salua Ron et embêta avec Harry sur le fait qu'il évitait les entraînements éreintants qu'Angelina allait leur faire subir. Ron portait les robes d'Oliver Wood, qui lui convinrent et sauvèrent l'équipe du besoin de commander d'autres robes.

Harry regarda l'entraînement depuis les gradins. Il débuta en entraînant Ron de la même façon que lors des essais. L'équipe essaya de marquer continuellement dans les buts d'un Ron passablement nerveux. En regardant son meilleur ami, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser de combien ils étaient différents. Ron voulait de l'attention et faisait tout en son pouvoir pour recevoir de la reconnaissance tandis qu'Harry faisait tout en son pouvoir pour rester dans l'ombre. Harry se demanda alors comment serait Ron s'il avait été le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Vers le milieu de l'entraînement, un groupe de Serpentards, guidé par Malfoy, entra dans le stade. Harry attrapa instinctivement son poignet droit en touchant son étui à baguette. Il ne pouvait rien faire en premier, mais il se prépara à se défendre si le besoin était. Gardant son regard rivé vers ses coéquipiers, Harry observa les Serpentards approcher du coin de l'œil. Il dut réprimer un grognement de frustration. Pourquoi Malfoy devait-il toujours chercher les ennuis?

« Tiens donc, » dit Malfoy avec une voix traînante. « Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? Trop bon pour s'entraîner maintenant ? Ou peut-être ton balai si cher ne peut plus supporter le poids de ta grosse tête. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsque il remarqua qu'Harry ne le regardait pas. Malfoy se rapprocha d'un pas et sortit sa baguette. « Ou peut-être tes visites matinales à l'aile de l'infirmerie y ont quelque chose à voir. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il essaya désespérément de garder le contrôle de sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle, pas une seconde fois. Malgré ce que Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit, Harry savait que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était d'étouffer ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas comment Malfoy avait pu se renseigner sur ses examens matinaux, mais il n'y avait rien à craindre puisqu'il était impossible que l'autre n'en connaisse les raisons. Malfoy ne savait rien. Il tirait seulement des fils pour engager une confrontation. Harry était déterminé à ne pas mordre à l'hameçon.

Le seul avantage du fait que les moqueries de Malfoy étaient dirigées vers Harry était qu'elles ne l'étaient pas contre l'équipe dans les airs. Cela aurait rendu Ron encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était. Soudainement, Harry sentit quelque chose le pousser dans le dos tandis que Malfoy pointa sa baguette sur le visage d'Harry. Résolu à ne pas paniquer, Harry darda finalement son regard vers Malfoy tout en restant impassible. Malheureusement, ceci ne fit qu'énerver Malfoy davantage.

« Ça me dégoûte, cette manière que tout le monde a de ramper à tes pieds, Potter, » cracha Malfoy. « Personne ne comprend que sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais été en danger. » Harry inspira profondément en réponse ce qui fit sourire Malfoy sournoisement. « Sauf si c'est cela que tu veux. Tu aimes être le héros, non, Potter ? Tu aimes quand tout le monde te suit comme les petits chiens perdus qu'ils sont. »

Crabbe et Goyle attrapèrent Harry par les aisselles, le mirent sur ses pieds, puis ils sortirent des gradins, entouré des Serpentards. La baguette de quelqu'un exerçait encore une pression dans son dos. Malfoy les guida au vestiaire le plus proche, puis il s'écarta lorsque Crabbe et Goyle jetèrent Harry au sol. Roulant sur le côté pour s'asseoir, Harry vit que les baguettes de Crabbe, de Goyle, de Pansy Parkinson, de Millicient Bulstrode et de Malfoy étaient dirigées sur lui. Harry se remit debout en s'aidant de ses mains et avec un petit coup du poignet eut sa baguette en main. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais il était prêt à se défendre si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Ooooohh! » se moqua Parkinson. « J'ai peur. C'est cinq contre un, Potter. »

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à Parkinson avant de retourner son attention sur Harry. « Sauf si Potter croit qu'il peut tous nous prendre en même temps, » sourit-il avec dédain en s'avançant d'un pas. « Cela ne me surprendrait pas. Les Potter ont la réputation d'avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Ou bien est-ce l'influence de tes pathétiques gardiens ? Comment se déroulent tes pleines lunes, Potter ? »

Crabbe hurla à la manière d'un loup tandis que tous les autres rirent sous cape. Harry fusilla Malfoy du regard et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette en même temps. C'était vraiment un coup bas. Malfoy semblait toujours autant aimer s'acharner sur Remus, à cause de sa lycanthropie, et sur Sirius, parce qu'il s'était retourné contre la famille Black en rejoignant le côté de Dumbledore lors de la dernière guerre. Le fait que Malfoy soit relié à Sirius par le côté de sa mère n'aidait en rien. C'était la raison pour laquelle il prenait le choix de Sirius aussi personnellement.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » cria Fred. Les cinq Serpentards se retournèrent rapidement pour voir l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, baguette à la main. Ils semblaient tous outragés. « On dirait que ce petit comité a voulu prouver qu'ils étaient réellement des lâches. »

« Tu as oublié quelque chose d'extrêmement important, petit furet, » dit George avec colère. « Si tu cherches l'un d'entre nous, tu nous cherches tous… » Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Malfoy. « Si tu cherches notre petit frère, tu vas trouver une douleur bien plus immense. Va-t-en d'ici avant de recevoir tellement de sorts que tu ne pourras pas marcher pour une semaine. »

Harry utilisa cette opportunité pour pointer sa baguette dans le dos de Malfoy. « Comment se sent-on, entouré et surpassé en nombre, Malfoy? » demanda-t-il sur un ton égal. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait maintenant grâce à l'arrivée de ses coéquipiers l'emportait sur une grande partie de sa colère contre Malfoy. « Souviens-toi de ce sentiment, l'impuissance et la peur, la prochaine fois que tu décides d'acculer quelqu'un simplement pour montrer le tyran que tu es. »

L'équipe de Quidditch se retira et attendit que les Serpentards se hâtent vers la sortie. Tout le monde laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, ayant évité une confrontation assez compliquée. Baissant sa baguette, Harry laissant échapper une inspiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que quelque chose comme cela arrive. Malfoy avait toujours été le premier à se venger par jalousie. C'était généralement limité à des insultes, sauf l'année dernière lorsque Malfoy avait physiquement blessé Harry, tard dans la nuit. _Comme si je n'avais pas d'autre chose à penser. _

Angelina déclara que l'entraînement était terminé, encore un peu retournée par les évènements. Fred, George et Ron changèrent rapidement leurs robes puis ils retournèrent au château avec Harry, déterminés à lui servir de gardes du corps au cas où Malfoy serait suffisamment stupide pour essayer quelque chose. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondor en silence. La seule parole fut le mot de passe, 'mimbulus mimbletonia', donné au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Au moment où ils entrèrent, tous les quatre se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils devant le feu.

« Alors comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » demanda Hermione en approchant.

Les coéquipiers échangèrent un regard avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers Hermione avec un doux sourire au visage. « Pas mal, » mentit-il. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, en particulier à Hermione. C'était probablement parce qu'il voulait juste oublier que tout ça était arrivé. Y penser le mettait en colère, ce qui était bien la dernière chose que Harry voulait ressentir. « Avec deux ou trois entraînements comme celui d'aujourd'hui et Ron sera prêt dans peu de temps. »

« Comme si tu avais beaucoup regardé, » murmura Ron, mais tout le monde l'entendit. Il ignora Harry et regarda directement ses frères pendant un moment avant de finalement regarder son meilleur ami. « Je vais parler à Angelina et lui dire que tu ne devrais pas venir aux entraînements avant que tu ne puisses voler. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer … »

« Je doute qu'il y ait encore des problèmes, Ron, » interrompit Harry calmement.

« Tu ne peux sérieusement pas l'ignorer, Harry! » s'exclama Fred en sautant sur ses pieds. « Que serait-il arrivé si nous n'avions remarqué que tu n'était pas là ? C'est trop risqué. Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Tu viens juste de te remettre de ce qui est arrivé dans le train. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que cela se reproduise. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrompit Hermione confuse.

« Malfoy et sa bande d'abrutis ont décidés de nous rendre visite sur le terrain, » répondit George. « Et puisque Malfoy est un petit génie, il a essayé d'attaquer Harry dans les vestiaires. Nous avons réussi à intervenir avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, mais le problème est que Malfoy était capable de venir jusqu'à Harry. Cinq personnes contre une n'est pas quelque chose que les professeurs approuveraient. »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé, puis regarda directement Harry. Elle fut interrompue avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit par le portrait qui s'ouvrit sur les membres restants de l'équipe de Quidditch. Katie, Angelina et Alicia s'assirent devant le feu, chacune d'elles semblant épuisée. Le silence plana pour un long moment pendant que tous cherchaient à dire quelque chose. Harry savait que ses coéquipiers étaient préoccupés et se sentit coupable d'en être la cause.

« Je pense que nous devrions parler à McGonagall en équipe, » dit Angelina finalement. « Malfoy est hors de contrôle. » Elle regarda directement Harry. « On doit faire quelque chose, Harry. Si les Serpentards se comportent ainsi maintenant, je ne vais pas supporter leur manière d'être quand nous allons jouer contre eux. Ceci n'est plus qu'une simple rivalité entre les maisons. Ils avaient vraiment l'intention de te faire du mal. »

« Mais c'est seulement notre parole contre la leur, » signala Harry. « Snape ne va pas accepter que ses Serpentards ne soient punis alors que rien n'est vraiment arrivé. Professeur McGonagall le sait. La seule chose qu'elle va faire est de m'interdire d'aller au terrain jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh m'estime prêt à voler. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je fais partie de l'équipe et je ne vais pas me cacher de Draco Malfoy. » Harry se leva et regarda chacun des membres de l'équipe avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Fred et George Weasley puisqu'il savait qu'ils seraient les plus difficile à convaincre. « Je ne suis pas un petit garçon qui a besoin d'être mis à l'abri et protégé de tout. _Rien_ ne s'est passé. Malfoy est jaloux de moi. J'ai bien compris. Le dénoncer rendra les choses encore pires. »

Ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion, Harry se retira dans son dortoir, où il se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'il était sans défense devant quelqu'un comme Malfoy ? Il avait remarqué que George l'avait appelé son 'frère'. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient été protecteurs depuis un moment, alors Harry n'était pas franchement surpris. Ils le traitaient comme un petit frère qui avait besoin qu'on le protège. Le problème était qu'Harry avait déjà des gardiens et des professeurs surprotecteurs qui croyaient qu'il était le même enfant qui était arrivé en juin, se battant pour sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de frères qui le traitaient de la même façon.

**§*&o&*§**

De manière plutôt étonnante, rien de l'affrontement avec Malfoy ne fut dit au Professeur McGonagall ou au Professeur Dumbledore. L'équipe et Hermione semblaient d'accords que de rendre la chose publique allait juste empirer les choses. Cela n'arrêta pas l'équipe (Harry en moins) de se rendre chez Madame Hooch pour demander à ce qu'elle supervise leurs entraînements pour un avis professionnel sur la manière d'entraîner un nouveau Gardien. Madame Hooch fut touchée par le compliment et fut d'accord pour donner à l'équipe de Gryffondor un moyen de s'assurer que Malfoy n'essaierait pas quelque chose durant un entraînement.

Le reste du week-end fut plutôt ennuyeux. Finir ses devoirs et écrire son journal des rêves étaient tout ce qu'Harry avait prévu. Il n'y a pas de façon de décrire le soulagement qu'Harry ressentit lorsqu'il finit enfin ses devoirs. C'était tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin de savoir pour ne pas laisser ses devoirs de la semaine s'empiler comme Ron puisque le roux était proche de s'arracher les cheveux de la tête. Hermione et Harry l'aidèrent autant qu'ils purent, mais Ron changeait d'humeur et Harry et Hermione réalisèrent que la meilleure solution était de garder une certaine distance.

Dimanche, le soir arriva et Ron était encore en train d'essayer de finir ses devoirs. Harry et Hermione étaient assis près du feu, se reposant tranquillement, quand le silence fut interrompu par de petits coups à la fenêtre. Hermione fut la première à remarquer Hermès, le petit-duc tacheté de Percy, se tenant sur le rebord, regardant Ron. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant le hibou entrer et se poser sur la table devant Ron. Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent lentement, ne sachant pas pour quelle raison Percy enverrait une lettre à Ron, puisque Percy était supposé être en froid avec sa famille.

Aussitôt que Ron retira la lettre attachée à la patte du hibou, il repartit de la même manière dont il était entré, rendant son silence à la pièce. « Voyons voir ce que ce bon vieux Percy a à dire, » dit sarcastiquement Ron tandis qu'il déroulait le rouleau et commença à lire. Quoi que ce fût, ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles, si l'on se fiait à la colère qui apparaissait sur le visage de Ron. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il jeta avec violence la lettre sur la table. « Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » demanda Hermione doucement.

Ron tendit la lettre vers Hermione et Harry pour qu'ils puissent la lire.

_Bonjour Ron, _

_Félicitations pour ta nomination de Préfet ! Il n'y pas de mots pour décrire ma joie d'apprendre que tu ne marcheras pas dans les pas de Fred et George. J'espère que tu vas me rendre fier de la responsabilité qui t'as été remise. A présent, c'est le moment de commencer à prendre des décisions pour ton avenir. Peu importe ce que les autres disent, tu dois comprendre que c'est toi qui dois choisir ton futur. Ne laisse personne de mal avisé se mettre au travers de ta route. Je sais que tu es capable de grandes choses, Ron ; tu dois seulement te faire confiance. _

_Je sais que tu dois encore être vexé de mes choix, mais tu ne peux pas nier que le Ministère n'a pas besoin de justification pour poser des questions. Harry Potter et Dumbledore ont toujours eu une mauvaise influence. Des mesures ont finalement été prises pour s'assurer que le règne libre de Dumbledore ne dure pas plus longtemps. Lis le 'Daily Prophet' demain et tu comprendras. Souviens-toi de te garder, toi et tes vrais amis, loin de tout problème. _

_Ton frère,_

_Percy_

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il dise une chose pareille ! » pesta Ron tandis qu'il se levait et commençait à faire les cents pas. « Comment peut-il même y penser ? »

Harry lui rendit la lettre et poussa un soupir. Il devait admettre que s'il ne savait pas que Percy était un agent sous couverture, il aurait été peiné par ce qui avait été écrit. Le piège était que Percy _travaillait_ sous couverture, et selon les dires de Mad-Eye Moody, le courrier était sous surveillance. Tout le monde devait être prudent avec le contenu des lettres, particulièrement lorsque cela concernait les membres de l'Ordre et leurs enfants.

« Bon, il nous avertit à propos de quelque chose qui sera dans le 'Daily Prophet' demain, » offrit Hermione. « Il nous demande également de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il sait à quel point Ombrage est affreuse ? »

« Je n'en doute pas, » dit Harry. Il se planta alors devant Ron, bloquant ses allées-venues. « Ron, souviens-toi que Percy a un rôle à jouer, » dit-il en baissant le ton. « Il nous prévient tous sans le laisser paraître. Il doit dire quelque chose sur moi parce que tout le Ministère le fait. Je ne le prends pas personnellement, fais-en autant. »

Ron inspira brusquement en fusillant du regard Harry, sa colère augmentant. « TU SAIS QUOI ? » cria-t-il. « J'EN AI RAS LE BOL DE TA NOUVELLE ATTITUDE ! EST-CE QUE ÇA TE TUERAIT D'ÊTRE EN COLÈRE COMME TOUT LE MONDE, UNE FOIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS, OU ES-TU TROP PARFAIT POUR ÇA ? »

« RON ! » gronda Hermione.

Ron n'attendit pas de réponse et monta bruyamment les escaliers vers le dortoir. Harry laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec compassion. Était-ce cela que tous pensaient ? Était-ce ce que ses meilleurs amis pensaient? Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il se croyait meilleur que tout le monde seulement parce qu'il refusait de montrer ses émotions ? _Ils ignorent que je n'ai pas le choix. Ils ne doivent jamais le savoir. _

« Harry … je… ne l'écoute pas, » bégaya Hermione en se dirigeant vers Harry, posant une main douce sur son bras. « Oui, tu gardes beaucoup de choses pour toi, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous savons que tu as vécu beaucoup de choses. Donne un peu de temps à Ron pour qu'il se calme avant de lui parler. Il est encore vexé de ce qu'a fait Malfoy, mais tu as raison à propos de Percy. Il devait écrire des choses pour tromper le Ministère. »

Harry hocha de la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que c'était le prix à payer de cacher des choses à ses amis, mais il devait le faire. Il avait été un monstre de foire pendant trop longtemps. Il devait se cramponner à toutes les parcelles de normalité dont il disposait, et ce pour aussi longtemps que possible. Avec tout ce qui arrivait, c'était ce dont Harry avait besoin pour ne pas perdre la tête.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry alla se coucher peu de temps après. Les rideaux de Ron étaient tirés, donc Harry se changea en silence, lança des charmes de silence autour de son lit à baldaquin et y grimpa en s'assurant que ses propres rideaux étaient tirés. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tourna et se retourna avant de finalement s'endormir. Bien sûr, la douleur sourde de sa cicatrice ne facilitait pas les choses.

**§*&o&*§**

L'obscurité fut remplacée par la faible lumière quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Son dos était endolori et ses membres ankylosés. Lentement, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui pour se retrouver seul dans une chambre à peine finie. Il y avait seulement un lit, une table de nuit et un placard. Il se leva au moment où la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Se tenant droit, il regarda une petite silhouette drapée de noir entrer dans la pièce.

« Queudver, » siffla-t-il avec une voix haute perchée faisant sauter de surprise la silhouette. « Dis-moi tout, maintenant! »

« M- Maître, v—vous êtes réveillé ! » bégaya Pettigrew. Il resta près de la porte, trop apeuré pour s'approcher davantage. « Eh b-bien, nous sommes en septembre maintenant. V-vous é-étiez plongé-gé dans le c-coma pendant p-près de deux mois et demi. N-nous ne savions pas ce que P-Potter a fait, alors nous ne savions pas c-comment vous g-guérir. »

« Bande d'idiots, » cracha-t-il, sa colère grandissante. « Aucun de vous n'avez pu neutraliser ce qu'un simple _enfant_ s'est débrouillé pour me faire ? »

Pettigrew se laissa tomber à genoux. « P-pardonnez-moi, Maître ! » supplia-t-il. « N-nous étions perdus s-sans vos conseils. P-Potter s'est échappé cette n-nuit-là et a t-tout raconté au vieux f-fou amoureux des mo-moldus. I-il y a une rumeur qui dit que P-Potter est presque m-mort cette n-nuit-là et qu'il est e-encore en train de récupérer. Le M-Ministère n'a pas cru D-Dumbledore. Il ne c-croit pas que vous êtes de r-retour, Seigneur. »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage déformé. « Alors, cet imbécile de Ministre a agi exactement comme nous en avons besoin, et Potter est faible, » dit-il avec plaisir. C'était plus qu'il pouvait espérer. « Quelle preuve as-tu de la condition de Potter ? »

Pettigrew remua nerveusement. « Eh b-bien, deux amateurs i-imprudents ont a-attaqué le train qui a-amenait les élèves à P-Poudlard, » bégaya-t-il. « I-ils ont c-coincé P-Potter et ont e-essayé de d-découvrir ce qu'i-il vous avait f-fait. P-Potter a été b-blessé dans l'a-affrontement. »

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait certainement pas de cela. « Imbéciles ! » railla-t-il. « Où est ma baguette ? Je dois m'occuper d'eux personnellement ! »

« L-les imbéciles s-sont m-morts, Seigneur. N-nous avons p-pensé qu'il serait mieux de n-nous déba-barasser d'e-eux p-pour vous p-protéger. »

Un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Donne-moi ton bras, Queudver, » ordonna-t-il. « Il est temps que mes serviteurs payent le prix de leur incompétence. Potter va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Peu importe le pouvoir que Potter possède et que le fou amoureux des moldus craint, je le veux. Personne ne sera plus fort que moi… personne, et surtout pas Harry Potter. »

Pettigrew rampa aux pieds de son maître et lui offrit son bras gauche qui tremblait légèrement, révélant la marque des ténèbres. Il attrapa rapidement le bras tendu et se tint debout pendant que Pettigrew commença à hurler de douleur. Une autre voix joignit celle de Pettigrew tandis que la scène s'évanouit et Harry Potter se réveilla dans son lit haletant et tenant sa cicatrice tout en continuant de crier sous l'effet de douleur.

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était en train de trembler lorsqu'il prit ses lunettes et sortit en courant du dortoir. Il se foutait du fait qu'on était en pleine ; il dévala les escaliers, puis passa par la Pièce Commune et sortit par le portrait qui s'était ouvert à son approche, toujours en courant. Son corps était sur en mode automatique pendant qu'il traversait les couloirs et dévalait les escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la gargouille et glisse en s'arrêtant. Il avait besoin de voir Dumbledore, mais comment était-il supposé entrer s'il n'avait pas le mot de passe?

«_… mon… enfant… bonbon…au… citron …_ »

Harry se retourna instantanément pour faire face au propriétaire de l'étrange voix résonnante, mais il ne trouva personne. Son sentiment d'urgence se noyant dans sa curiosité, Harry se retourna vers la statue et murmura : « Bonbon au citron. » La gargouille prit vie et s'écarta. Le mur se fendit pour révéler une cage d'escalier en pierre qui montait dans un mouvement de spirale. Harry se précipita dans l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une porte en bois poli avec un heurtoir en cuivre représentant un griffon. Espérant que contre toute attente, Dumbledore pourrait l'entendre, Harry frappa l'heurtoir contre la porte trois fois et attendit, déjà à bout de patience.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement pour révéler le bureau de Dumbledore, faiblement éclairé par quelques bougies. Harry entra et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour localiser le directeur. Les portraits des directeurs et directrices passés étaient tous endormis. La porte se referma derrière lui permettant à Harry de voir, Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore, endormi sur son perchoir. Personne ne semblait lui prêter la moindre attention. Personne ne semblait seulement réaliser qu'il était ici, mais si c'était le cas, qui l'avait fait entrer ?

Rejoignant le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry frotta sa cicatrice brûlante alors qu'il se demanda s'il devait prendre un siège et attendre, ou s'il fallait essayer de trouver Dumbledore. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse prendre une décision, une écrasante vague de pouvoir submergea son corps le forçant à tomber à quatre pattes. Il n'en avait pas ressenti une aussi forte depuis la troisième tâche et commença à paniquer aussitôt. Que devait-il faire ?

Son corps commença à trembler sans retenue tandis que la pièce commença à s'éclaircir. Elle devint rapidement trop lumineuse, forçant ainsi Harry à fermer ses yeux. Sa poitrine commença à brûler, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne respirait plus. Il essaya de reprendre un souffle, mais ses poumons ne voulaient pas fonctionner. Son corps réclamait de l'air pendant qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Lentement, la crise se termina, mais Harry était trop épuisé pour bouger. Il ressentit quelque chose de doux contre son visage et ouvrit partiellement ses yeux pour voir que Fumseck le regardait avec curiosité. Harry ne put seulement grogner avant qu'il ne referme ses yeux. Il sentit les plumes de Fumseck contre son visage et la tête du phœnix contre son épaule. L'oiseau resta à son côté, le protégeant.

Peu de temps après, Harry eut conscience qu'une main lui touchait gentiment le visage tandis qu'une autre lui frictionnait le dos. Une voix douce, attentive, emplit ses oreilles, forçant Harry à ouvrir ses yeux légèrement. Harry lâcha un grognement, et quelqu'un le retourna sur le dos avant qu'il ne le prenne gentiment dans ses bras. Sa tête s'inclina vers la gauche et reposa sur quelque chose de ferme. Harry ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'endormir, mais la voix se dissipant ne le laissait pas.

« Harry, tu dois me dire qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, » dit gentiment le Professeur Dumbledore. « Je promets de te laisser dormir ensuite. »

Harry laissa échapper un grognement tandis qu'il inclina la tête encore et regarda la figure soucieuse de Dumbledore. « Cicatrice, » dit-il fatigué. « Il est réveillé… les appelant… Je… ne pouvais pas vous trouver… crise… une… mauvaise… ne pouvais pas respirer…»

Les bras de Dumbledore se refermèrent davantage autour d'Harry tandis qu'il laissa échapper un soupir. « Je suis désolé, mon garçon, » dit-il doucement. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu essaierais de me trouver. Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait encore mal, Harry ? Est-ce tu éprouves une douleur quelconque ? »

Clignant lentement les yeux, Harry rencontra le regard de Dumbledore tout en essayant de comprendre ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Est-ce que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal? Est-ce qu'il éprouvait de la douleur? « Non, » dit finalement Harry, se battant pour garder ses yeux ouverts. « Seulement fatigué. Cicatrice… ne me fais pas mal… maintenant. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore sourit doucement et hocha la tête tandis qu'il repositionna sa prise sur l'adolescent. « Très bien, » dit-il; du soulagement clairement présent dans sa voix. « Dors, Harry. Nous pourrons en parler davantage le matin venu.»

Harry ferma ses yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre la poitrine de Dumbledore. En ce moment, il était simplement trop fatigué pour se soucier de quelque chose d'autre que de dormir. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Le Professeur Dumbledore pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec l'information. L'important était que quelqu'un savait que Voldemort était finalement réveillé.

**À suivre**


	9. Les interférences du ministère

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur:** ksomm814

**Beta ****Traductrice: **Meduza

**Bêta ****Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Xenane (mille merci!, grâce à toi la fic est de nouveau ici)

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **9; **Traduit : **15; **En cours :**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**Un très JOYEUX NOËL À TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!**

**&**

**&**

Le voici enfin le chap tant attendu

Bonne lecture et à tout de suite pour la suite !!!!

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 9 : Les Interférences du Ministère**

Des voix lointaines tirèrent lentement Harry de son sommeil sans rêve. Il se sentait bien dans ce lit douillet, chaleureux et confortable, dans lequel il avait dormi un certain nombre de fois auparavant. En ouvrant les yeux, Harry reconnu immédiatement la couette et su qu'il était dans les quartiers du Professeur Dumbledore. Couché sur le côté, face au sombre mur, il pouvait entendre plusieurs voix derrière lui. Après réflexion, Harry bascula doucement sur le dos et tourna la tête vers les voix qui s'étaient brusquement arrêtées à son premier mouvement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et essaya de reconnaître les deux silhouettes floues qu'il apercevait, dont celle qui se rapprochait lentement. Après un moment il reconnu la surabondance de blanc comme le professeur Dumbledore, mais ne pouvait reconnaître l'autre personne qui restait sur le seuil.

« Bonjour Harry » dit joyeusement le Professeur Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. «Tu viens de manquer Madame Pomfresh. Tu seras sûrement heureux d'apprendre que ton corps est en parfaite voie de guérison. Il n'y a aucun signe que la nuit dernière ai causé des dommages supplémentaires. Madame Pomfresh a aussi laissé derrière elle ta potion, de sorte que tu n'aies pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Je voudrais également te remercier pour ce que tu as fait hier soir, Harry. Tu as mis de côté tes propres maux, afin de me prévenir, c'est quelque chose que peu de monde aurait fait. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore un moment avant de se frotter les yeux, enlevant les traces de fatigue. « J'ai juste pensé que vous devriez savoir, monsieur, dit-il, et il s'assit. « Voldemort était vraiment en colère quand il a découvert à propos de l'attaque du train. Il sait que je suis responsable de son coma et il veut savoir comment je l'ai fait parce que ... » Le regard de Harry sombra alors qu'il se rappelait ce que Voldemort avait dit. C'était la seconde fois que Voldemort mentionnait que Dumbledore avait peur d'Harry. Était-ce vrai ? Dumbledore avait-il peur de ses débordements ?

« Parce que ? » demanda le Professeur Dumbledore doucement.

Harry rendit son regard à la silhouette un peu floue de Dumbledore, une expression inquiète se peignant sur son visage. « Parce que vous avez peur de ça, des éclats, admit t-il d'une voix effrayée.

Ila dit la même chose au cimetière quand il a découvert le collier que vous m'avez fait porter. Vous n'avez pas peur de moi, n'est ce pas, professeur ? »

Dumbledore pressa l'épaule d'Harry de manière rassurante. « Bien sûr que non, Harry » dit-il gentiment. « Voldemort ne réalise pas ce que sont des explosions de magie, de ne pas avoir un flux régulier. Au début le flux était régulier, puis il est devenu un peu instable pour moi aussi. Personne ne serait capable de gérer tant de magie en permanence. Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé à ton corps après ton retour du cimetière. Il ne pouvait pas gérer la pression, aucun corps mortel n'en serait capable, Voldemort inclus. »

Harry frémit à la mémoire des trois puissantes explosions qui l'avaient presque tué cette nuit-là. Il avait eu la sensation qu'il allait exploser.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison Harry » ajouta le Professeur Dumbledore de la même voix douce. « Je n'ai pas peur de toi parce que je te connais. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais de mal à personne à moins que tu n'aies pas d'autres choix. Tu as une conscience, Harry, et un cœur qui te pousse à réussir quand d'autres échouent. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir peur de quelqu'un d'aussi préoccupé par les autres, j'espère que tu t'en rappelleras »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas peur de lui. Voldemort avait tort à ce sujet mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que les éclats eux-mêmes n'étaient pas dangereux. Ce simple constat alimenta la détermination d'Harry d'en apprendre plus à leurs sujets afin de les contrôler. Cela avait été l'éclat le plus puissant depuis un long moment et il l'avait pris par surprise, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne laisserait pas se reproduire.

« J'ai parlé avec Remus et Sirius, Harry » dit Dumbledore après un moment de silence. « Ils sont inquiets car les éclats les plus puissants sont de retour beaucoup trop tôt pour toi, mais ils veulent te laisser le choix de porter ou non un autre collier de suppression. Je me rends compte que cela retarde seulement une question qui doit être traitée, mais nous craignons que cela soit juste un autre problème à propos duquel tu risquerais de te préoccuper. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore nerveusement. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il voulait apprendre comment traiter avec ses crises, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait marqué un point. Il avait déjà assez de soucis à traiter en ce moment. « Que feriez-vous, monsieur ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

« Eh bien, je prendrais probablement le collier juste pour être sûr » déclara le professeur Dumbledore agréablement puis il se pencha vers Harry et sourit. « Mais ce n'est pas parce je l'ai que je dois l'utiliser tout le temps. Toi seul sais comment l'utiliser au mieux. Je ne vais pas te forcer à le porter, Harry. Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as pas à le prendre. Ce n'est pas non plus une offre juste à saisir aujourd'hui. L'ensemble du personnel, eh bien, ceux qui savent, sont là pour t'aider si tu as besoin de nous. Si je ne suis pas disponible, tu sais que tu peux parler à quelqu'un de confiance qui peut me transmettre l'information.

« Oui monsieur » dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Sur l'ensemble de ses professeurs, Harry ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise qu'avec le professeur McGonagall, quand il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de personnel. En plus d'être sa Directrice de Maison, McGonagall avait toujours veillé sur lui ces dernières années. Elle avait également passé du temps au Manoir Black pendant l'été à parler avec Harry quand elle le pouvait. Le professeur McGonagall avait été l'une des quelques personnes choisies pour voir la mémoire d'Harry dans le cimetière et elle avait été plutôt affectée par le souvenir.

Dumbledore donna une autre pression rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de se lever. « Dobby a pris la liberté d'apporter des vêtements de rechange pour toi » dit-il gentiment. « Je crois que le petit déjeuner commencera bientôt, donc à moins que tu n'aies des questions, tu peux commencer à te préparer. »

« Qu'est ce qui va arriver maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers la table de chevet, ramassa les lunettes de Harry et les lui remis. « Tu vois, Harry, nous sommes dans une situation légèrement délicate avec la présence du professeur Ombrage » dit-il honnêtement alors que Harry mettait ses lunettes. « Si quelque chose comme cela arrive encore, je souhaite que tu le dises au professeur McGonagall immédiatement. Elle me le transmettra rapidement. Autant qu'il m'en coûte, Harry, nous ne pouvons être plus que Directeur d'école et élève aux yeux du professeur Ombrage. Je ne veux pas qu'elle t'utilise pour accéder à moi ».

Harry finit par comprendre que c'était le professeur McGonagall qui était debout dans l'embrasure. Son regard sévère normal était absent de son visage alors qu'elle regardait Harry avec sympathie. Retournant son regard vers Dumbledore, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière dans les yeux bleus du directeur. «Comment je fais si je veux communiquer avec Sirius et Remus ? » Demanda Harry. « Ils pourraient passer le message aussi ? Ce n'est pas contre vous, Professeur McGonagall, mais vous ne risquez pas des ennuis avec cet arrangement ? »

« Je suis ta Directrice de Maison, Harry » dit le Professeur McGonagall avec un sourire narquois. « Je suis censé veiller sur toi. Nous pourrons nous arranger avec ça, ne t'inquiètes pas »

Harry était encore nerveux d'associer le professeur McGonagall, mais il fit un signe de compréhension. Une fois que Dumbledore et McGonagall quittèrent la chambre, Harry mit rapidement son uniforme et pris sa potion avant de partir pour la tour de Gryffondor pour chercher son sac de cours. Au passage il dit au revoir aux professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall alors qu'ils passaient devant eux. Il était encore tôt, mais certains étudiants matinaux étaient déjà réveillés et circulaient dans les couloirs.

Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry attendait avec impatience que celui-ci s'ouvre après avoir donné le mot de passe et fonça presque dans Ron et Hermione dans sa hâte. Sans un mot, Harry leur fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il courait vers sa chambre et s'assurait qu'ils étaient seuls. Il ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Harry, qu'est qui se passe ? » demanda aussitôt Hermione. Harry ferma la porte. « Est ce que quelque chose s'est passé ce matin ? »

Harry regarda ses meilleurs amis et pris une profonde inspiration. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de le dire simplement. « J'ai eu une vision la nuit dernière » dit-t-il d'une voix calme mais urgente. « Voldemort s'est réveillé et il sait tout ce qui s'est passé. » Harry se détourna et commença à arpenter la pièce alors que la réalité finissait de le frapper. Maintenant il avait le Ministre, les Mangemorts et Voldemort à s'inquiéter. « Ma cicatrice me faisait mal ! Elle ne m'avait pas fait mal depuis ce cauchemar. Pourquoi maintenant? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! »

Ca avait été si facile de ne pas penser à Voldemort quand il était dans le coma mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Les Mangemorts avaient désormais leur chef et n'avaient plus à se cacher. Voldemort voulait des réponses sur ce qui s'était passé mais comment allait-il se les procurer ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un livre écrit sur les explosions magiques d'Harry Potter et où les comprendre. La seule façon pour quelqu'un d'obtenir des informations à ce sujet était de les obtenir de la source ou d'une personne proche de la source.

_Sirius et Remus._

« Tu es sûr qu'il est réveillé ? » demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète. « Tu-Sais-Qui ? La-la chose qui a essayé de te tuer en Juin ? »

Harry arrêta de marcher et regarda Ron avec un froncement de sourcil. « Non Ron, c'est un autre Lord des Ténèbres nommé Voldemort et qui veut ma mort», dit-il ironiquement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit le plus proche. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une dispute avec ses amis. « Désolé » dit Harry à Ron. « Je me sens juste comme si ma tête allait exploser. Il est dehors et tout ce que je peux faire c'est d'attendre son prochain mouvement.

« Il n'y a donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter maintenant,» dit Hermione d'un ton neutre. « Concentre toi juste sur la journée que tu vas passer, Harry. Ne pense pas à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne peut pas venir vers toi ici, Dumbledore ne laissera jamais ça se produire; nous ne le laisserons pas faire. Tu nous as sur le dos, Harry, rappelle toi ! »

Harry acquiesça alors qu'il laissa échapper un souffle. Hermione avait raison. Il avait une longue journée devant lui et se soucier de ce que Voldemort pourrait faire ne ferait que la rendre plus longue encore. Réaliste, Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il oubli cela et il se fit une note mentale de parler au professeur McGonagall dès que possible à propos de la sécurité de Sirius et Remus. Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait en parler à Sirius et Remus directement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

Une fois qu'Harry eu pris son sac de cours et l'ensemble des affaires dont il avait besoin, il se rendit avec Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour un petit déjeuner rapide. Au moment où ils s'assirent, Ginny leur remis la dernière édition du Daily Prophète et sur la page de couverture on pouvait voir une photo du professeur Ombrage suivit du gros titre :

Le Ministère demande une RÉFORME DE L'ENSEIGNEMENT

Dolores Ombrage NOMMEE POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS A POUDLARD Grande Inquisitrice

Ils lurent l'article en silence, consternés d'apprendre que le ministère, dans leur désir de contrôler tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, avait déclenché une nouvelle étape en créant des lois et des positions. Il était dit que Fudge avait créé une loi indiquant que si Dumbledore n'avait pu trouver quelqu'un pour un poste, le ministère le trouvait pour lui. Ce qui expliquait sûrement comment une personne aussi incompétente qu'Ombrage était devenue enseignante. L'article mentionnait également qu'Ombrage était en contact avec Fudge pour garder le ministère au courant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'article continua en affirmant que Fudge avait fait passé un nouveau décret d'éducation, le n°23, pour créer le poste de Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Celui-ci permettait à cette personne d'inspecter les enseignants de Poudlard afin de s'assurer que leurs enseignements étaient conformes aux normes du ministère. S'en était presque hilarant. Actuellement, le seul professeur à être incapable d'enseigner avait le pouvoir de juger l'enseignement de tout l'ensemble de l'équipe professoral de Poudlard.

Ce qui n'était pas drôle par contre, c'était le fait que Lucius Malfoy soit cité dans l'article, afin d'appuyer le décret ou le passage qui décrivait que Remus, Hagrid et Maugrey étaient des enseignants instables. Remus, Hagrid et Maugrey étaient trois des meilleures personnes qu'Harry connaissait. Remus était un merveilleux professeur et Maugrey avait apporté son expérience de première main à la classe quand il avait finalement eu la chance d'enseigner. Hagrid avait certainement une façon unique de voir les choses, mais il comprenait les dangers de la forêt comme nul autre qu'Harry connaissait.

En retard, ils coururent. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'eurent pas l'occasion de protester contre les dernières nouvelles avant de se presser vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. La classe mortellement ennuyeuse passa sans intervention du professeur Ombrage. Elle ne se montra pas non plus au cours de Potions. Les essais sur la pierre de lune furent restitués. Ron cacha le sien instantanément tandis que Harry ne pouvait laisser échapper un soupir quand il vu un grand 'A', écrit dans le coin supérieur droit. Il avait lu sur le système de notation des BUSE durant l'été pour savoir qu'un 'A' signifiait acceptable. Harry avait sincèrement cru qu'il avait fait mieux qu'Acceptable.

« Vous pouvez considérez vos notes et comme celle que vous auriez reçu si cela avait été votre examen de BUSE, » dit Rogue froidement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. « Je suis particulièrement déçu de la plupart des essais que j'ai reçus. La plupart d'entre vous auraient échoué ! Je m'attends à voir une amélioration drastique pour l'essai de cette semaine sur les différentes variétés d'antidotes de venin. S'il n'y a pas d'amélioration, je commencerais à donner des détentions pour les individus qui se contentent d'un 'D'. »

Harry avait les yeux rivé sur le professeur Snape, mais il sentait sur lui le regard d'Hermione qui essayait de voir quelle note il avait reçu. Son soupir de soulagement était un signe évident qu'elle pu constater que Harry n'était pas l'une des nombreuses personnes qui avaient échoué à l'essai. Après le discours de Rogue, la classe dû brasser une solution de renforcement, laquelle Harry était déterminé à réussir. Quand il eut fini, Harry dû admettre que sa potion avait l'air correct comme le livre la décrivait. La substance claire avait une nuance turquoise et en regardant celle d'Hermione, il vit que la sienne semblait identique. À la fin de la classe, Harry remis sa potion dans une fiole puis se précipita hors de la classe avec Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que, au moins il nous prépare» dit Hermione tandis qu'ils remontaient les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. « Tout le monde dit les BUSE sont durs. J'aimerais juste que le Professeur Snape nous donne des indicateurs pour nous aider à nous améliorer. Avoir la moyenne c'est bien maintenant, mais qu'en sera t-il lorsque les BUSE arriveront ? Si le professeur Rogue ne prend que les meilleurs scores nous devons savoir ce que nous devons faire pour les obtenir »

« Depuis quand Snape ferais une chose pareille ? » Demanda Harry en se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. « Si nous voulons faire mieux, nous devons le faire par nous-mêmes. D'après ce que j'ai lu à propos des BUSE, Snape n'a rien à voir avec les examens. C'est un test standardisé que Snape ne voit jamais, il connaît seulement les résultats. »

Ron regarda Harry horrifié alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondor. « Tu as lu sur les BUSE ? Dit-il en état de choc. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, alors qu'il commençait à remplir son assiette. « Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit sur comment j'étais au début de l'été » dit-il. « Remus m'a parlé des BUSE alors j'ai pensé que comme je m'ennuyais il n'y avait pas de mal d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux, du moins sur le système de classement. »

« Il est certainement différent du système de notation Moldus » ajouta Hermione alors que Fred, George et Lee Jordan s'asseyaient en face d'eux. « La note la plus importante pour les BUSE est le 'O' pour 'Optimale' puis 'A'- »

« Il y a le 'E' avant le 'A', Hermione » corrigea George alors qu'il commençait à remplir. « Voyons, 'E' pour 'Effort Exceptionnel' ensuite il y a le 'A' pour 'Acceptable', puis le P 'Piètre' et le 'D' pour 'Désolant' Snape en donne beaucoup. »

« N'oublie pas le 'T' » ajouta Fred « pour 'Troll'. Nous pouvons penser qu'une partie des Serpentard seraient particulièrement heureux de ce grade. » Hermione roula ses yeux à l'observation pourtant vraie. « Alors, avez-vous déjà eu des cours inspectés ? »

« Nous non» dit Hermione en se penchant plus près, avides d'information. « Alors vous l'avez été ? »

Fred, George et Lee hochèrent la tête en roulant les yeux de gêne. « Charmes » déclara George. « Je ne sais pas comment Flitwick pouvait la supporter tapis dans un coin et prenant des notes. Parfois, ce mec est trop gai pour son propre bien. Ombrage a juste posé quelques questions à Alicia, mais rien d'autre sinon. »

« Cette idée inquisiteur est complètement inutile» déclara Lee lors d'une voix étouffée. « Que vont-ils faire? Virer tous ceux qui peuvent nous apprendre quelque chose et embaucher des tas d'incapable à la place comme Ombrage ? »

« Je vais opter pour l'enseignement à domicile si cela arrive » murmura Harry. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il pourrait supporter plus de gens pour le dévisager et attendre qu'il fasse une erreur stupide. « Sirius et Remus sont de meilleurs enseignants que quiconque au ministère pourrait nous envoyer. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas si nous nous joignons à toi » Fred dit avec un sourire. « Après tout, qui mieux pour nous apprendre que les Maraudeurs ? »

Pour Harry et Ron, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une classe qui soit inspectée. Alors qu'ils sortaient leur carnet de rêve dans la salle de divination, la trappe s'ouvrit et le professeur Ombrage émergea avec un sac fleuri drapé sur son épaule. Harry réprima un gémissement alors qu'il acceptait _l'Oracle des Rêves_ du Professeur Trelawney. Deux classes dans une journée avec Ombrage. Cette journée pourrait-elle être pire ?

« Bon après-midi, Professeur » dit Ombrage avec un sourire. « J'espère que vous avez reçu mon avis d'inspection ? »

Le Professeur Trelawney hocha la tête avant de retourner à la distribution de ses livres, mais de manière plus nerveuse cependant. Ombrage l'avais sûrement remarqué, car son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle s'installait sur un fauteuil à l'avant de la classe, un peu derrière le fauteuil du professeur Trelawney. Une fois assise, le professeur Ombrage fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit carnet avant de lever les yeux vers le professeur Trelawney, comme si elle disait intérieurement: «Je suis prête maintenant, vous pouvez commencer.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre l'étude des rêves prémonitoires »Trelawney commença avec une légère vibration dans la voix. « Travaillez en paires et interprétez les derniers rêves de votre partenaire en Utilisant l'Oracle des rêves comme support »

Harry ouvrit _l'Oracle des Rêves_, alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'ignorer la présence du professeur Ombrage. Il était heureux car il était assis au fond de la salle, loin de la femme-crapaud. Ombrage ne resta pas sur son siège très longtemps. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se leva et se mit à suivre le Professeur Trelawney et à lui poser des questions chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait.

« Devrait-on utiliser la vision que tu as eu la nuit dernière ? » dit Ron à voix basse. « J'aimerais bien voir la tête Ombrage, après avoir entendu quelque chose comme ça. »

« Elle nous donnerait sûrement une détention pour avoir perturbé la classe, » murmura Harry. « D'ailleurs nous ne pouvons laisser savoir à personne que j'ai rêvé de Voldemort. Peux-tu imaginer ce que le ministère ferait s'il l'apprenait ? « Harry laissa échapper un grand soupir, alors qu'il feuilletait son journal des rêves. « Le reste de mes rêves n'ont pas de sens. Des couleurs, des voix et des sentiments. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

Ron commença à feuilleter _l'Oracle des Rêves_. « Er-ok, quels sont ses sentiments ? » demanda t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est difficile à expliquer, dit-il honnêtement. « C'était comme un fort sentiment de vouloir protéger quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Il y avait aussi de la peur, mais elle n'était pas été aussi forte ... Pourquoi ? »

Ron se racla la gorge et regarda de plus près la page qu'il lisait dans le livre. « Eh bien, cela pourrait être quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une tâche oublié » proposa t-il pour commencer en feuilletant les pages. « Où tu es un serviteur ou un protecteur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Bizarre. J'espère que c'est le premier. Comment les gens peuvent faire des prédictions quand cela pourrait vouloir dire des choses complètement différentes ? »

« Oui c'est pour c'est pour ça que ce sujet n'est habituellement pas pris au sérieux » dit Harry avec un sourire.

Les Professeurs Trelawney et Ombrage étaient seulement à une table plus loin. Harry espérait silencieusement qu'elles ne se rapprocheraient pas plus. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Trelawney prédise sa mort avec Ombrage juste à côté. Alors qu'il regardait le professeur Trelawney devenir de plus en plus agitée plus le temps passait, Harry pensa qu'elle ne ressemblait visiblement pas à une personne qui avait regardé ce que le futur envisageait pour elle.

« Professeur», dit enfin Ombrage: « Depuis combien de temps exercez-vous à ce poste exactement ? »

« Près de seize ans », Trelawney répondu avec prudence.

Ombrage inscrit une remarque sur son bloc-notes. «Je vois » dit-elle. « Le professeur Dumbledore vous avais embauché, exact ? » Le Professeur Trelawney hocha la tête puis vit le professeur Ombrage consigné une autre remarque. « Il me semble que vous êtes l'arrière-arrière petite-fille de la célèbre voyante Cassandra Trelawney, es ce exact ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai » répondit fièrement le Professeur Trelawney.

« Et vous êtes la première dans votre famille depuis Cassandra à posséder le pouvoir de Seconde Vue», demanda Ombrage alors qu'elle notait autre chose. « La première en quatre générations, est-ce exact ? » Elle ajouta une nouvelle note. « Je vois. Eh bien, vous pourriez éventuellement prédire quelque chose pour moi alors ? »

« Excusez-moi, demanda le professeur Trelawney, comme si elle avait été giflée. « Le Don de Seconde Vue ne marche pas sur commande ! Toute personne ayant une once de connaissance dans ce domaine le sait! Forcer l'œil à voir pourrait être dangereux pour tout devin ! »

« Hmmm, alors c'est votre réponse » dit le Professeur Ombrage d'une voix sucrée et douce alors qu'elle écrivait encore plus de notes. « Cela a été extrêmement, _éclairant_, professeur. Je vous remercie. » Sans un autre mot, Ombrage se retourna et s'assit sur une chaise, où elle continua à écrire des notes, sans dire un autre mot pour le reste de la classe.

Ombrage fut la première à quitter la classe lorsque la cloche sonna, attendant que tout le monde arrive dans la classe DCFM, les élèves arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Elle avait l'air très heureuse d'elle-même ce qui retourna complètement l'estomac de Harry. Si elle avait été comme ça avec le professeur Trelawney, Harry était heureux que Hagrid ne soit pas encore revenu. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'Ombrage ferait de lui.

« Rangez vos baguettes » dit le Professeur Ombrage avec un sourire alors que la classe commençait. Elle attendit que chacun s'y conforme. « Maintenant, puisque nous avons terminé le chapitre de la première leçon, s'il vous plaît, ouvrez vos livres à la page dix-neuf et commencez à lire le Chapitre Deux: Défense Commune : Théories et leurs Dérivations. Il n'y a aucune raison de parler ainsi je n'espère que le silence. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Harry poussa un grand soupir, alors qu'il ouvrait son livre à la bonne page. Super. Juste quand Harry avait besoin de ne pas penser, on lui demandait de lire un livre extrêmement ennuyeux écrit par quelqu'un qui n'avait manifestement pas l'expérience de première main sur le sujet. Il commençait à se demander si Ombrage remarquerait s'il charmait un livre plus intéressant pour qu'il ressemble à son livre de classe. De cette façon, il pourrait au moins apprendre quelque chose lors de ces pitoyables cours.

Le bruit d'Ombrage poussant son fauteuil fit émerger Harry de ses pensées, alors qu'il levait les yeux et il remarqua que la main d'Hermione était en l'air. Jetant un regard vers le professeur, Harry vit que celle-ci circulait entre les pupitres pour se retrouver face à face avec Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mademoiselle Granger ? » chuchota le Professeur Ombrage alors qu'elle se penchait vers Hermione.

« J'ai déjà lu le chapitre deux,» dit Hermione, sa voix portant dans toute la salle. « En fait, j'ai lu le livre entier. »

Ce n'était certainement pas ce que Ombrage attendais. Elle cligna plusieurs fois avant qu'un regard sceptique n'apparaisse sur son visage. « Si tel est le cas, alors vous seriez sûrement capable de me dire ce que M. Slinkhard dit à propos de la lutte des jinxes au chapitre Quinze. »

Hermione sourit. « Il dit que les contre-jinxes sont mal nommés, dit-elle immédiatement. « Il dit que 'contre-jinx' est le nom des jinxes actuels pour les faire paraître plus acceptable, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Il est évident que M. Slinkhard n'aime pas les jinxes mais ils peuvent être très utiles lorsqu'ils sont utilisés dans des affaires de défense. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda le professeur Ombrage, ses yeux se rétrécissant pendant un moment, puis elle se redressa et se contrôla pour garder son visage neutre. « Malheureusement, Mademoiselle Granger, c'est l'avis de M. Slinkhard qui compte dans cette classe. Pas la vôtre » Son regard se décala vers Harry pendant un moment avant de retourner vers Hermione « de personne d'autre. Est-ce clair ? »

Hermione n'était pas d'accord. «Mais»

« Ça suffit Mademoiselle Granger » dit le Professeur Ombrage fermement, puis elle revint à son bureau et s'assit. « Je crois que je vais devoir prendre cinq points à la maison de Gryffondor pour avoir perturber inutilement ma classe. Interrompez-moi de nouveau et je devrais attribuer une détention. Je suis ici pour enseigner la méthode approuvée par le ministère, et non se livrer à des fantasmes d'enfants. Maintenant, retournez au chapitre deux. »

Personne ne parla pour le reste de la classe. A la sonnerie, tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps avec Ombrage que nécessaire. Hermione fut complètement silencieuse pendant le souper et toute la soirée. Harry et Ron ne savait pas quoi faire et finirent par travailler autant de devoirs qu'ils le pouvaient avant l'appel du sommeil.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se sentant plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un moment. Il avait fait un rêve étrange d'un long couloir sombre, finissant par une impasse avec une porte verrouillée. La douleur sourde qu'il sentait de sa cicatrice n'aidait pas les choses. Avec beaucoup de réticence, Harry se tira du lit, se lava et se changea avant de quitter la tour de Gryffondor pour l'infirmerie afin de recevoir sa potion. Une fois cela accomplit, Harry se retrouva dans la Grande Salle à écrire son rêve dans son journal.

Alors qu'il remplissait son journal des rêves, Harry se rappela soudain la première chose qui était arrivé hier matin et se rendit compte qu'avec tout ce qui c'était passé, il avait oublié de parler à Sirius et Remus de Voldemort. Après avoir mangé un petit déjeuner rapide, Harry se hâta de revenir à la tour de Gryffondor et de sortit son miroir de sa malle. Il était encore assez tôt pour qu'Harry puisse jeter un charme de silence sur son lit. Il ferma ses rideaux avant d'appeler le nom de Sirius. Il était encore tôt mais il ne voulait pas remettre la communication avec ses tuteurs pour plus tard.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le visage de Remus n'apparaisse dans le miroir. « Bonjour, petit » dit Remus avec un sourire. « Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Harry n'était pas en mesure de retourner le sourire. Voir le visage de Remus ramena toutes les craintes d'Harry pour ses tuteurs à la surface. « Remus, je sais que je vais sembler parano mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que toi et Sirius vous serez prudents » dit-il de toute urgence. « Ne laisse pas Sirius se lancer dans sa propre entreprise et assure-toi qu'il garde son sang-froid sous contrôle, s'il te plaît ? »

Le sourire de Remus avait complètement disparu et remplacé par un regard d'inquiétude. « Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il avec précaution. « Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? As-tu eu une autre vision la nuit dernière ? Est ce que ta cicatrice te fait mal ? »

« Un peu, mais ça va, dit Harry rapidement. «Qu'est que vous a raconté le Professeur Dumbledore à propos de ma vision, il y a deux nuits ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose, il a juste dit que tu as rêvé que Voldemort s'était réveillé et, a appelé ses Mangemorts. Dumbledore nous a également dit que tu as eu un éclat de magie plus puissant que ce que tu peux normalement gérer. Pourquoi ? »

Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes. « Parce que Voldemort est déterminé à trouver des renseignements sur ces éclats, admit t-il. « Il va être après vous deux, je le sais. Donc, s'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît_, soyez prudent ! »

« Je te dirais la même chose, petit » dit Remus sincèrement. « Je vais laisser Patmol savoir et je te promets que nous allons être prudents, d'accord ? » Il attendit que Harry fasse un signe montrant qu'il avait comprit. «Maintenant, comment ça se passe ? Est ce qu'Ombrage a abusé de sa position pour le moment ? »

« Est ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cela ? » questionna rhétoriquement Harry. « Ça a été dur de ne rien dire en classe, surtout quand Ombrage commence à parler de 'Droit du Ministère' que vous avez tort, qu'ils sont intelligents et vous êtes stupides. Je ne comprends pas comment le ministère peut agir comme ça après avoir reçu autant de plaintes sur elle. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul » dit honnêtement Remus. « Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Harry, surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Aussi difficile que cela soit, tu dois essayer de ne pas penser à Voldemort. Il ne va certainement pas attaquer Poudlard juste après être sortit d'un coma. Rappelles-toi des techniques de relaxation. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux contrôler. Sirius et moi sommes protégés ici donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous, tout va bien ? »

Harry acquiesça, commençant à sentir son angoisse partir. Remus avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter de choses dont on n'avait aucun contrôle. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait en alertant Remus à propos de l'éventuelle recherche des Maraudeurs par Voldemort. Il devait juste espérer que Sirius entendrait l'avertissement. Depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, Sirius avait horreur d'être confiné. Il aimait sa liberté et essayait toujours d'en profiter le plus possible.

« Quel autre chose te perturbe, petit ? » dit Remus après un moment de silence.

« Rien de ce que je ne peux pas gérer » dit Harry avec un sourire doux, dans l'espoir de rassurer l'homme. « J'étais juste inquiet pour vous deux. Je vous contacterais si quelque chose arrive, ça va ? »

« C'est parfait » dit Remus avec un hochement de tête. « Tu sais que nous ferons la même chose de notre côté. Prends soin de toi, Harry, et essayes de t'amuser un peu. Tu sembles en avoir besoin »

Harry fit ses adieux à Remus et ensuite cacha son miroir dans sa malle. Il remarqua que le lit de Ron était vide ainsi que celui de Neville, tandis que Dean et Seamus essayaient désespérément de grappiller quelques moments de repos supplémentaire. Saisissant son sac de cours, Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle où il retrouva Ron et Hermione entrain de parler et de manger tranquillement. Cette scène sembla bizarre à Harry. Habituellement lorsque Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble, ils se disputaient toujours pour quelque chose. Et maintenant c'était presque que s'il était passé à autre chose.

Les soupçons d'Harry augmentèrent quand il s'approcha de ses amis et que ces derniers se turent brusquement, se tournant vers lui avec de larges sourires sur leurs visages. _Ah ouais, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose. Ils préparent quelque chose._ « Bonjour » dit Harry avec prudence alors qu'il s'asseyait. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« On parlait juste d'Ombrage, dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je pense que c'est le premier matin, où je suis debout avant toi, hein Harry ? »

Harry sourit. « Bien essayé, dit-il, conscient que Ron essayait de changer le sujet. « Je parlais à Remus. J'ai mis un charme de silence autour de mon lit et je n'ai pas entendu quand quelqu'un s'est réveillé. Vous deux, vous ne prévoyez pas de faire quelque chose qui va nous causer des ennuis avec Ombrage n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione regarda Harry innocemment. « Pas du tout » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Allez, il faut aller en cours de Charmes. Nous ne voulons pas être en retard. »

Harry suivit Ron et Hermione hors de la grande salle vers la salle de classe Charmes. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ron et Hermione manigançait manifestement quelque chose mais pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas partager ce secret avec lui ? _Peut-être qu'ils savent que je ne voudrais les aider avec ça._ C'était certainement une possibilité. Harry avait été clair à propos du professeur Ombrage. Il avait besoin de rester dans l'ombre de sa classe, et dans tout autre endroit quand elle était là. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Entrant dans la salle de Métamorphose pour sa deuxième classe de la journée, Harry dû se mordre la langue quand il remarqua le professeur Ombrage assis dans un coin avec son bloc-notes à la main. Cela allait être certainement une classe intéressante. Tout le monde savait que la Directrice adjointe était fidèle au chef d'établissement. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec certaines décisions de Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall les respectait. À l'heure actuelle, ce genre de pensée faisait de McGonagall un ennemi pour le ministère et Ombrage.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs sièges habituels alors que le professeur McGonagall entrait dans la salle, passant devant Ombrage sans faire aucune remarque prouvant qu'elle ait prit connaissance de la présence de la femme. Le silence se fit alors que McGonagall atteignait son bureau et se retourna pour faire face à la classe. « M. Finnigan, venez ici, s'il vous plaît et restituez les devoirs » dit-elle. «Miss Brown, prenez cette boîte de souris» McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir quand Lavande poussa un cri, « oh ça suffit. Elles ne peuvent pas vous blesser. Une par étudiant. »

« Hem, hem » dit le Professeur Ombrage, semblant apparemment avoir une toux, mais sa tentative d'attirer l'attention fut ignorée.

Seamus remis les devoirs rapidement. En recevant le sien, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire quand il vu un 'E' sur son devoir avant de le mettre dans son sac d'école. Ron souriait aussi, après avoir reçu un 'A'. Un simple regard sur le grand sourire d'Hermione leur dit qu'elle aussi avait bien réussit son devoir. Chacun d'entre eux reçu une souris de Lavande qui semblait complètement dégoûté de ce travail. Prenant leur souris avec précaution, Harry et Ron retournèrent leur attention vers le professeur McGonagall pour écouter les consignes.

« Écoutez tous attentivement », annonça le professeur McGonagall. « La plupart d'entre vous ont réussis à faire disparaître leurs escargots avec succès et ceux qui n'ont pas encore réussit ont comprit l'idée générale du sort. Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons…»

« Hem, hem » interrompit de nouveau Ombrage.

« Oui, professeur ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall en regardant directement dans sa direction.

« Je suis curieuse, Professeur, avez vous reçu mon billet concernant la date et l'heure de votre inspection ?»

« Je l'ai reçu évidemment sinon je vous aurais demandé ce que vous faites dans ma classe aujourd'hui », dit sévèrement McGonagall avant de se détourné d'Ombrage et de fixer la classe. « Donc, aujourd'hui, nous pratiquerons le Sort de Disparition, de manière plus difficile en utilisant les souris. Le Sort de Disparition devient plus… »

« _Hem, hem_. »

Le Professeur McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir, sa patience se réduisait visiblement. « Professeur Ombrage, vous êtes là pour observer comment j'instruis ma classe», dit-elle avec sévérité. « Étant un professeur également, j'aurais pensé que vous comprendriez et que vous ne m'interrompriez pas avec des questions _inutiles_ » Les yeux du Professeur Ombrage s'élargir à la déclaration avant qu'elle ne se met à écrire sur son bloc-notes, tandis que le professeur McGonagall retourna son attention vers la classe. « Comme je le disais, le Sort de Disparition devient plus difficile lorsque la complexité des animaux augmente. Vous aurez besoin d'une concentration absolue. Essayez. »

Pendant le reste de la classe, le professeur Ombrage resta dans son coin en prenant furieusement des notes. Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer sa présence et se concentra sur sa souris. Il progressait lentement. McGonagall avait raison. Il lui fallait beaucoup de concentration. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait réussi à faire disparaître que la moitié avant de la souris.

Le Professeur McGonagall surveillait les progrès de chacun, offrant des conseils quand elle sentait que cela était nécessaire. Elle aborda enfin le bureau d'Harry et lui donna un doux sourire de réconfort avant de se pencher plus près. « Viens me voir après la classe, Harry, » chuchota McGonagall avant de passer au bureau suivant.

Quand la classe fut terminée, Harry resta en arrière alors que tout le monde sortait après avoir mis sa souris dans la boîte. Le Professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers son bureau et chercha quelque chose dans son tiroir. Espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal, Harry marcha vers McGonagall, un regard nerveux sur son visage. Son esprit passait en revu ces derniers jours mais il ne parvenait à trouver le problème.

Le Professeur McGonagall donna à Harry un autre sourire rassurant. « Le professeur Dumbledore voulait que je te le donne, Harry, si tu le voulais, dit-elle doucement » alors qu'elle lui remettait un coffret de bois. Harry n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir et vit un collier de carré noir, de perles vitreuses. Le collier de répression. La perle du milieu était légèrement plus grande que les autres. « Le professeur Dumbledore a charmé le collier pour que tu puisses l'activer ou non selon ta volonté. Pour l'activer. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur la perle du milieu et de dire "Activé". Pour le désactiver, touche la pierre et dis "Désactivé"».

Harry enregistra l'information et regarda le professeur McGonagall avec un doux sourire sur son visage. Il avait complètement oublié l'offre de Dumbledore. « Merci, professeur, dit Harry et discrètement mis le coffre dans son sac de cours. « S'il vous plaît remerciez le professeur Dumbledore pour moi. »

Le Professeur McGonagall hocha la tête en se levant. « Très bien, M. Potter » dit-elle avec sévérité. « Vous connaissez le chemin. »

Harry acquiesça et quitta la salle de classe, en remarquant le professeur Ombrage qui attendait avec un regard impatient sur le visage. Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de tourner son attention vers le professeur McGonagall. Cela promettait d'être une conversation intéressante à entendre, mais Harry ne pensait pas que se serait une bonne idée de tenter sa chance avec le regard qu'Ombrage lui avait lancé.

Comme si la Métamorphose n'avait pas suffit, Ombrage était également présente pour le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Elle avait déjà questionné le professeur Gobe-Planche quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent pour la classe. Harry se fit un devoir de se tenir loin du professeur Ombrage, quelque chose que Ron et Hermione étaient que trop heureux de s'obliger à faire ainsi que le reste des Gryffondors. Aucun d'eux n'appréciait le nouveau membre du personnel enseignant.

Alors que la classe débutait, le professeur Ombrage commença à errer à travers les groupes d'élèves, interrogeant les uns et ignorant les autres. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait ignorer ses actions et se concentrer sur le professeur Gobe -Planche qui parlait des Porlocks et des Kneazles. Ombrage ne resta pas plus longtemps. Après avoir posés quelques questions aux étudiants sur Hagrid, le professeur Ombrage signala au Professeur Gobe-Planche qu'elle recevrait les résultats de l'inspection dans les dix jours puis elle repartit vers le château. Heureusement, Harry ne vit plus Ombrage pour le reste de la journée.

A la fin de la journée, Harry fut rapidement plongé dans ses devoirs. Il avait encore eu une longue journée et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour aller se coucher, mais il était déterminé à achever ses devoirs d'abord. Sa cicatrice l'avait titillé toute la journée et commençait vraiment à devenir irritante. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry frotta sa cicatrice de sa main gauche dans un mouvement répétitif alors qu'il continuait à rédiger son devoir de sa main droite. La douleur ne cessait pas, mais cela non plus il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse, brisant le silence.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer à parler de sa cicatrice et de Voldemort maintenant. « C'est juste un mal de tête » dit-il avec désinvolture.

Hermione regarda Ron avant d'inspirer profondément et de se tourner vers Harry. « Écoute, je pense qu'il est clair que nous n'allons rien apprendre avec Ombrage cette année», dit-elle dans un souffle. « Je-er-bien, je pense que nous devrions commencer à apprendre par nous-mêmes. » Harry regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. «Tu sais ce dont nous avons besoin, Harry. Aucun d'entre nous ne sera prêt pour notre examen pratique de BUSE si nous ne nous entraînons pas, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Avec V-Voldemort en liberté, nous devons être préparés. Nous devons être capables de nous défendre ».

« Comment voulez-vous faire cela ? » demanda Harry confus. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Hermione avait effectivement dit le nom de Voldemort et qu'elle n'avait pas tremblé, pas plus que Ron. « J'ai étudié pendant quatre ans en classe et rien de tout cela n'a fait une différence quand je me suis retrouvé dans ce cimetière ou même ce soir-là près de la forêt quand j'ai été attaqué en essayant de protéger M. Croupton. Sirius a passé tout un été à m'enseigner des scénarios de survie, pourtant ce ne fut pas encore assez. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous le pensez. »

« Je ne dis pas que cela va être facile » corrigea Hermione. « Je sais que ce sera dur, avec beaucoup de travail et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être accompli dans un environnement de classe normale. Nous aurions également besoin d'un enseignant ayant plus de connaissances que la majorité d'entre nous et la capacité de rendre le sujet intéressant. »

« Tu demandes un miracle», murmura Harry avant de retourner à son essai. «Essayez d'accomplir quelque chose comme ça, sans que Ombrage le sache, est risqué car cela va à l'encontre _de la réglementation du ministère._ »

« Nous devons donc nous assurer que personne ne le découvre, » rétorqua Hermione. «Nous pouvons utiliser la Salle sur Demande. La salle nous donnera tout ce dont nous avons besoin et pourraient nous fournir du matériel pour plusieurs années, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Ce qu'Hermione avait dit était tout simplement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à l'origine par lui-même. « C'est possible » dit Harry attentivement, posant sa plume. « Le seul problème est que nous devons trouver un enseignant. Le professeur Flitwick serait un bon choix, mais intégrer un enseignant voudrait dire que celui-ci risque sa carrière pour nous. Je ne voudrais pas mettre quelqu'un dans cette position. »

« Je ne pensais pas à un adulte pour nous apprendre en fait,» dit Hermione avec prudence alors qu'elle jetait un regard rapide vers Ron qui hocha la tête pour qu'elle poursuive. « Je pensais plutôt à un élève qui serait en mesure de transmettre sa connaissance provenant de son expérience personnelle. »

Harry regarda Hermione confus pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de lui. Elle voulait qu'il enseigne ! Lui-Harry Potter-un enfant qui attirait les ennuis comme un aimant et l'une des personnes que le Ministère est entrain de regarder comme un faucon ! Convaincue qu'elle était complètement folle, Harry regarda Ron pour recevoir de l'aide, mais vu qu'il attendait avec impatience une réponse. Ron était d'accord avec elle !

« Vous êtes cinglé »dit Harry à la fin. « Vous en êtes conscients ? Je ne suis pas un professeur. Je ne sais pas comment enseigner. Si quelqu'un doit le faire, tu serais une personne bien mieux placée, Hermione. Tu m'as battue pour tous les devoirs »

« Mais les devoirs sont fondés sur les connaissances théoriques » l'interrompit Hermione. « Tu m'as battu à la course d'obstacles que Remus avait mis en place pour notre troisième année. Je ne pouvais pas battre mon Scroutt à Pétard. Sirius et Remus t'ont enseigné la défense pendant, quoi ?, trois étés maintenant ? Et cela n'inclut pas les leçons de Patronus que Remus t'as donné pendant notre troisième année. Ce n'est pas seulement cela, Harry. Penses à ce que tu as fait. »

Harry pâli instantanément alors qu'il respirait fortement. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. « Ne parlons pas de ça, d'accord » dit-il doucement. « Je ne veux pas avoir à penser à un bon ami en train de se faire tuer. Je ne veux pas penser à voir Cédric et mes parents apparaissant hors de la baguette de Voldemort et me pousser à me battre au moment où je ne voulais plus rien d'autre qu'abandonner. Je ne peux pas penser à ce qui tournait dans ma tête lorsque ce Mangemort m'a sorti du train, décidé à m'emmener dans l'endroit où Voldemort était gardé. Dois-je vous rappeler que la personne à qui vous êtes prêt à mettre tant de foi ne pouvait même pas tenir tête à son oncle Moldu? Dois-je vous rappeler combien de fois ces petites escapades dont vous êtes si prompts à vanter ont failli me coûter la vie ? »

Les regards d'Hermione et de Ron tombèrent alors qu'ils eurent l'air honteux d'avoir reparlé d'un sujet si sensible. « Nous ne voulions pas dire ... désolé Harry »dit Ron doucement puis regarda Harry avec confusion. « Que voulais-tu dire par Diggory et tes parents sortant de la baguette de Voldemort ? »

Harry inspira profondément, en essayant de rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il laissait ça se produire. En poussant un souffle lent, Harry secoua la tête et commença à rassembler ses devoirs. «Si vous voulez apprendre, très bien, dit-il uniformément. « Je comprends que vous souhaitez être préparés. Je peux vous donner des conseils si vous en avez besoin, mais je ne veux pas enseigner. Vous deux, vous ne réalisez pas que la plupart des choses auxquelles j'ai survécu étaient de la chance complète et absolue. Je l'ai fait parce je devais survivre. Dans le train, je ne cherchais pas à impressionner toute l'école. Je luttais pour ma vie et la chance de voir Sirius et Remus à nouveau. »

Debout, Harry saisi son sac d'école et regarda directement ses meilleurs amis avec un regard passif sur son visage, essayant de masquer le mal qu'il ressentait profondément à l'intérieur, ses souvenirs de cette nuit encore fraîchement présent dans son esprit. « Je pensais que mes amis me comprendrais » dit-il doucement. « Je suppose que j'ai eu tort. »

Sans attendre une petite excuse, Harry se retira dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ron et Hermione avaient été pris par le battage médiatique qui faisant de Harry Potter un héros. Il n'était pas un héros. Il était juste un gamin qui avait un talent pour survivre. Malheureusement, tout le monde autour de lui n'avait pas eu la même chance. Ses parents étaient morts parce que Voldemort était après lui pour une raison quelconque. Cédric était mort parce que Voldemort le voulait pour le rituel.

Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'il s'écrasait sur son lit et enfouissait son visage dans son oreiller. Il avait essayé d'être fort pendant si longtemps. Personne ne savait combien Harry était proche de Cédric. Cédric Diggory aurait eu parfaitement le droit de haïr Harry pour être entré dans le tournoi, mais plutôt que de le haïr, Cédric avait pris soin du plus jeune champion. Il avait protégé Harry de Rita Skeeter et lui avait donné son amitié au moment où la plupart lui tournait le dos. Il est indéniable que Cédric manquait à Harry. Cédric le traitait comme une personne normale, comme un égal. Ce n'était pas important que Cédric ait 3 ans de plus que lui. Ce n'était pas important qu'Harry soit le garçon-qui-vit.

Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent des yeux d'Harry, pour être absorbées dans son oreiller. Sirius et Remus avaient insisté pour lui expliquer que la mort de Cédric n'était pas sa faute, mais Harry se sentait encore coupable que, en raison de l'obsession que Voldemort avait de lui, une bonne personne avait perdu la vie. Combien encore de _bonnes personnes_ allaient-elles perdre leur vie à cause de Voldemort ? Combien de familles de plus seraient détruites par Voldemort ? Remus avait dit à Harry de se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait contrôler, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les choses dans sa vie qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler étaient trop écrasantes pour être ignorées.

**À suivre**


	10. Sens du devoir

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Mahakali

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **10; **Traduit : **5; **En cours :**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**Nous espérons que vous passez toutes et tous uin très bon réveillon**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 10 ****Le Sens du Devoir**

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose durant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Harry était maintenant capable de participer aux entraînements de Quidditch, qui avaient lieu toutes les deux semaines, Ron devenait un meilleur Gardien grâce aux conseils de Madame Hooch, Harry arrivait à faire disparaître sa souris complètement et avait réussi à faire disparaître des chats avec Hermione, l'hystérie que le début du semestre avait apporté était finalement disparue, et rien n'avait été dit sur Harry et l'enseignement de la défense. Ron et Hermione n'avait pas remis le sujet sur la table après cette nuit-là, et ils avaient fait un grand effort pour laisser Harry respirer.

La fin du mois de septembre apporta également un changement significatif pour Harry. Madame Pomfrey l'avait finalement déclaré guéri, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait plus de visite matinale à l'infirmerie. Le soulagement qu'Harry ressentit à l'entente de cette nouvelle fut indescriptible. C'était presque comme si une lourde charge avait finalement été retirée de ses épaules. Il était de nouveau en bonne santé. Il n'avait plus cette menace au-dessus de la tête.

Harry portait aussi un nouveau collier qui absorberait les crises, créé par Dumbledore, ce qui était un autre changement notable. Il n'était pas activé pour le moment, mais Harry se sentait plus en sécurité en sachant qu'il était là, au cas où. La crise qu'il eut la nuit où Voldemort s'était réveillé avait été la dernière – grande ou petite – qu'Harry avait eue, ce qui était inhabituel. Durant l'été, il en avait au moins une petite par semaine.

Travaillant sur les Potions dans la bibliothèque, Harry fouillait les rayons, à la recherche d'informations sur les anti-venins asiatiques. Il avait remarqué les murmures de Ron et Hermione, qui avaient commencé au moment même où il avait quitté la table, mais ne dit rien à ce propos. Quoi qu'ils aient en tête en ce moment, ils voulaient de toute évidence le laisser à l'écart. Harry ne savait pas s'il était blessé ou soulagé de cette situation.

Bien qu'Harry ne veuille pas l'admettre, il avait peur du Professeur Ombrage et de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas Remus et Sirius. Le professeur Ombrage ne faisait aucun effort pour masquer son dégoût de ceux qui n'étaient pas humains. Selon Sirius, Ombrage avait rédigé quelques lois anti-loups-garous deux ans auparavant, et elles rendaient presque impossible l'obtention d'un emploi par un lycanthrope. La seule raison qui permettait à Remus d'en avoir un était qu'il était le second gardien du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, alors beaucoup pensaient qu'il n'était aussi mauvais que les autres loups-garous.

Remus n'avait pas été content d'apprendre que Sirius en avait parlé à Harry. Il avait insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas important, mais n'importe qui pouvait dire le contraire. Il n'aimait pas que les autres sachent ce que la malédiction lui infligeait et lui enlevait, y compris le droit d'être père.

« Harry ? »

Se retournant rapidement, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Cho, le regard plein d'espoir. Il avait été trop pris par ses pensées et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça._ Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si ça avait été un Serpentard. « Salut, Cho, » dit Harry finalement. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hum… non, » dit Cho nerveusement tandis qu'elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. « Je me demandais seulement si nous pouvions parler de… tu sais.»

Harry étouffa un grognement pendant qu'il se forçait à se souvenir que Cho avait été la copine de Cédric. Il le devait à Cédric. « Bien sûr, » dit-il doucement puis il fit signe de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque et prit une chaise d'une table libre. Cho fit de même un moment après. Ils s'assirent et se firent face. _Tu peux le faire, Harry._ « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Elle commença à remuer nerveusement tandis qu'elle évitait le regard d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après que vous ayez disparu du labyrinthe ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Laissant échapper un souffle pour se calmer, Harry regarda Cho un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur le plancher. « Nous sommes arrivés dans un cimetière, » dit-il calmement. « Nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait, mais il était évident que quelque chose clochait. Avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit, un DeathEater du nom de Peter Pettigrew a essayé de tuer Cédric avec l'Avada. Nous avons esquivé le sort et nous avons couru pour nous échapper. Deux Deatheaters nous ont pourchassés. Je savais qu'ils me voulaient, moi, alors j'ai dit à Cédric de courir pour chercher de l'aide pendant que j'essaierais de les distraire. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Nous avons été capturés tous les deux. » Expirant, Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé ensuite. « J'ai été attaché à une pierre tombale et tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était de regarder Cédric mourir. J'ai essayé… mais je- je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter. »

Cho prit les mains d'Harry et les lui serra gentiment tandis qu'un sanglot lui monta aux lèvres. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Harry, » dit-elle avec une voix hésitante. « Cédric n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'en blâmes. » Cho expira profondément pendant qu'elle essayait de se calmer. « Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je sais qu'il se souciait de toi comme d'un frère. La façon dont il parlait de toi, et il était tellement contrarié que tu sois obligé de participer au Tournoi. Cédric voulait te protéger, Harry, particulièrement après cette attaque sur le terrain. »

Harry releva lentement la tête et rencontra le regard de Cho. Pourquoi est-ce que tous pensaient qu'il avait besoin de protection? Tout le monde était prêt à lui mettre sur le dos la charge du monde sorcier, mais personne ne pensait qu'il pouvait se défendre par lui-même. Pourquoi? _Probablement parce que tout le monde me voit blessé la plupart du temps._ Repoussant cette pensée pour l'instant, Harry essaya de penser à quelque chose - n'importe quoi à vrai dire. « Je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir fait plus pour lui venir en aide, » dit Harry finalement.

Cho secoua sa tête et parvint à sourire avec compassion. « Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Harry, » dit-elle avec assurance. « Merci d'avoir essayé de l'aider et merci de m'avoir tout raconté. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile. » Elle resserra sa prise sur les mains d'Harry avant de les libérer et de se lever. « Si jamais tu veux parler – enfin, sur n'importe quoi, j'écouterai, d'accord, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers Cho. « Merci, » dit-il avec un sourire. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise de parler avec Cho de quoi que ce soit qui pouvait le tracasser, mais elle faisait un effort et il appréciait le geste. Tous deux pleuraient encore la perte de Cédric et tous deux avaient trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit à propos de cette perte. Ils avaient peur d'oublier la personne que Cédric avait été.

Une fois que Cho fut partie, Harry retourna aux rayonnages et trouva finalement un livre sur les anti-venins. Il retourna à sa table où Ron était en train de parcourir un livre, mais Hermione était absente. Tout en s'asseyant en face de Ron, Harry regarda autour de lui, mais ne la trouva pas. « Où est Hermione ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Elle parle avec les Préfets de Poufsouffle, » dit Ron. « Elle est complètement obsédée avec ça et elle essaye de m'entraîner avec elle. Fred et George n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi à cause de cette histoire de Préfet, en me demandant si je leur enlèverais des points s'ils continuent d'utiliser des premières années pour tester leurs produits. »

Harry se sentit sourire. Il savait que Fred et George pouvaient être sans merci quand il s'agissait de se moquer de Ron. « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils le font, Ron ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité et ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules pour réponse. « Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais c'est peut-être parce qu'ils savent que ça t'agace. Pendant les quelques années que j'ai appris à connaître Fred et George, je sais qu'ils aiment faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour énerver quelqu'un. Souviens-toi de notre seconde année quand ils marchaient juste avant moi pour dire 'Faites place pour l'héritier de Serpentard, un sorcier sérieusement diabolique s'avance' ? »

Ron laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te rappelles de ça, » dit-il avec un sourire qui se fana rapidement. « Tu as raison, Harry. Peut-être que j'ai trop laissé ce qu'ils m'ont dit me perturber. Je pense que c'est parce que la plupart du temps, je me demande s'ils ont raison. Je ne veux pas être un autre Percy. Je n'aime pas punir les gens. »

C'était peu dire. Harry savait que la situation de Ron était délicate. Après Bill et Charlie, il y avait Percy, qui était devenu le 'gardien de l'ordre', suivi par Fred et George, qui étaient les deux pitres ; deux extrêmes qui laissaient Ron quelque part au milieu. Mais il n'était pas comme les jumeaux ou Percy. C'était comme si Ron devait essayer de trouver la place qui lui conviendrait le mieux entre les deux.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas parce que tu ne veux pas te fâcher avec eux ? » proposa Harry. En voyant que le regard de Ron se posait sur la table, Harry sut qu'il avait raison. « Le problème, Ron, c'est que tu as des responsabilités. Tu n'as pas à être aussi obsessif qu'Hermione, mais tu ne dois pas non plus t'enfuir par crainte de ce qu'on pourra dire. Je suis certain qu'Hermione te serait reconnaissante du soutien. »

Ron soupira en cachant son visage dans ses mains. « Quel bordel, » dit-il, sa voix étouffée derrière ses mains. « A quoi pensait Dumbledore ? Je n'aurais jamais dû être préfet ! »

« Peut-être qu'il a vu en toi quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore découvert, » offrit Harry.

Ron regarda aussitôt Harry avec une mine renfrognée. « Tu sais, c'est extrêmement difficile de me plaindre quand tu parles comme ça, » dit-il avec obstination en croisant ses bras. « Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à parler comme Dumbledore ? Tu es supposé dire : 'Ron, tu as raison. Tu ne devrais pas être Préfet. Dumbledore est complètement cinglé de ne pas m'avoir choisi'. »

Harry ne put empêcher l'amusement de transparaître sur son visage. Tous deux savaient qu'Harry ne dirait jamais quelque chose comme cela. « Pourquoi dire quelque chose que je ne pense pas ? » demanda-t-il honnêtement. « Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu m'occuper de cette responsabilité avec tout ce qui est arrivé. Ma première priorité était mon cœur, pas m'assurer que les premières années, Fred et George se comportent comme il le faut. »

Ron sourit à Harry avec reconnaissance, mais il disparut rapidement quand le regard de Ron tomba sur la table. Ses mains remuèrent nerveusement. « Écoute Harry, » dit-il finalement avec une voix basse. « Je crois que tu devrais savoir… »

« …Salut! » dit Hermione jovialement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Ron avec un grand sourire sur son visage. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Il était difficile de ne pas s'apercevoir que les yeux de Ron s'étaient agrandis. Harry pouvait clairement voir que peu importe ce que Ron avait voulu dire, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione l'entende. « Nous étions seulement en train de parler du mystère qu'est Ron Weasley, » dit Harry avec aise. « Pourquoi es-tu si contente ? »

Hermione ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. « Seulement certaines choses concernant les Préfets, » dit-elle vaguement puis regarda Harry avec curiosité. « Tu est parti pendant un moment, Harry. Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? »

« Non, je ne me suis pas perdu, Hermione, » dit Harry, n'appréciant pas sa tentative d'humour. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il connaissait la librairie mieux que quiconque, puisqu'il y avait passé la moitié de l'été de sa troisième année et l'été au complet avant sa quatrième année à Poudlard. « Cho voulait savoir quelque chose, alors nous sommes allés là où personne ne pourrait nous entendre. »

Ron leva son regard vers Harry rapidement et sourit. « Cho Chang, hein ? » demanda-t-il. « Elle est mignonne. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu t'étais entiché d'elle ? »

Si Ron avait ça dit à propos de quelque d'autre, Harry savait qu'il aurait probablement été embarrassé, mais pas à propos de Cho. Harry se sentit blessé, profondément blessé. Comment Ron pouvait-il dire quelque chose comme ça ? « Elle voulait parler de Cédric, » dit Harry, crispé, se forçant à garder sa voix basse. « Elle était sa petite amie ! Elle avait des questions à propos de sa mort ! Je respecte trop Cédric pour faire quelque chose comme ce que tu suggères. »

Ron perdit son sourire rapidement, puis il regarda Hermione avec l'espoir d'une aide, mais elle fixait Harry avec un air compatissant sur son visage. « Désolé Harry, » dit-il doucement retournant son regarda vers Harry. « Je-euh- je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'ai oublié qu'elle était sortie avec Diggory. »

«Comment va Cho ? »

Harry inspira profondément tandis qu'il regarda Hermione. « Elle souffre, » dit-il franchement. « Il lui manque, comme à n'importe quelle petite amie. » Il jeta un regard à Ron qui paraissait en train de chercher quelque chose à dire, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Harry ne fit que secouer sa tête et retourna à ses devoirs. Il ne se faisait pas vraiment confiance pour dire quelque chose d'autre maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait la chose de manière aussi personnelle, mais pour être honnête, Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il se sentait mal de seulement s'envisager en train de flirter avec la petite amie de Cédric.

Il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard le week-end suivant, mais Harry n'avait pas très envie d'y aller. Depuis le malentendu à la bibliothèque, Ron et Hermione avaient tendance à se parler à voix basse ou à s'éloigner de leur propre chef, décrétant qu'ils avaient des devoirs de Préfets à effectuer. Harry n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'ils avaient quelque chose en tête, mais il les laissa tranquille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était tout à fait honnête avec eux aussi.

Harry n'avait dit à personne que sa cicatrice le faisait constamment souffrir et qu'il avait des rêves étranges à propos de corridors obscurs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais il commençait vraiment à les haïr, tout autant que le sentiment d'être piégé qui le traversait de temps en temps. Harry se dit que ce sentiment avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort puisqu'il n'avait commencé qu'après seulement que Voldemort se soit réveillé. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui se passait, alors il fit seulement de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un autre rappel du fait qu'il n'était pas normal.

Quand le matin de la visite à Pré-Au-Lard arriva, Harry était réveillé et dans la Grande Salle avec les autres lèves-tôt. Comme plusieurs autres élèves, Harry avait lentement acquis le goût pour le café, seul capable de le tirer de n'importe quelle brume que lui avaient laissée ses rêves. Son habitude de se lever tôt, acquise lors des vacances d'été, lui permit d'éviter de faire la grasse matinée, ce qui réduisait les chances que quelqu'un essaie de le réveiller et ne réalise qu'il avait jeté des sorts de silence autour de son lit.

Pendant qu'il était en train de finir son café, Harry leva les yeux pour voir Ron et Hermione, déjà habillés pour la journée à Pré-Au-Lard, s'asseoir devant lui. Ron commença instantanément à empiler de la nourriture dans son assiette tandis qu'Hermione regarda Harry avec curiosité, davantage ses habits que le reste. Contrairement à Ron et Hermione qui portaient leur cape par-dessus leurs pull-overs et leurs pantalons pour ce froid prématuré d'un matin d'octobre, Harry portait seulement un chandail à manches longues et un jean.

« Hum… Harry, tu comptes rester habillé comme ça pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard ? » Demanda Hermione. « Il fait un peu froid dehors aujourd'hui. »

Harry regarda Hermione et haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui, » dit-il. « Je crois que je vais seulement rattraper mon retard pour certains devoirs et peut-être passer quelques temps dans la Salle sur Demande. »

Ron se pencha vers Harry, son assiette remplie de nourriture soudainement oubliée. « Ta cicatrice ne te fait pas souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse. « C'est ton cœur ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que ce n'était plus un problème. »

« Ce n'en est pas un, » dit Harry honnêtement. « Je suis en santé et non, ma cicatrice ne me fait pas mal. Je ne me sens pas capable de paraître en public… en particulier avec tout ce qui est arrivé. On ne murmure plus sur mon passage ici. Je ne veux vraiment pas que cela recommence avec les adultes à Pré-Au-Lard. Appelez-moi un lâche, mais je ne veux vraiment pas m'occuper de murmures et de doigts pointés aujourd'hui. »

Hermione sourit doucement à Harry. « Nous comprenons, Harry, » dit-elle. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit quelque chose avant ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas vraiment important, » dit-il avec nonchalance. « Après avoir passé tout l'été à part, je suppose que l'attention m'affecte plus qu'elle ne le ferait normalement. » C'était plus ou moins la vérité. Harry ne voulait vraiment pas faire face au public, mais il voulait aussi du temps seul pour forcer une crise à se manifester et à la contrôler. C'était peu probable, mais il devait essayer quelque chose.

« Mais normalement tu passes tes étés à part,» dit Ron en proie à la confusion.

« Ron, pense à tout ce qui est arrivé, » riposta Hermione. « Harry a le droit de se sentir surpassé par toute cette attention. » Puis elle reposa son attention sur Harry. « Nous pourrions passer la journée avec toi dans la Salle Sur Demande! Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis…» Elle réfléchit un moment. « …février. »

Ceci n'était certainement pas ce qu'Harry avait prévu. _Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant._ « Je ne veux vraiment pas que vous deux perdiez votre journée à Pré-au-Lard à cause de moi, » dit-il. « Vous deux, allez-y et amusez-vous. Je vais finir mes devoirs et vous pourrez me rejoindre à la Salle Sur Demande quand vous serez de retour. » Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas convaincus. « Tout va bien se passer, vous deux. Vous ne devriez pas vous souciez de Malfoy. Il y a davantage de chances pour qu'il soit à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Nous ne voulons pas y aller si tu ne veux pas que nous y allions. »

Harry regarda Hermione avec un sourcil levé. « Si vous deux, vous restez à cause de moi, je refuse de vous parler pour le reste de la fin de semaine, » menaça-t-il. « J'apprécie le geste, je l'apprécie vraiment, mais je ne veux pas que vous manquiez une journée à l'extérieur du château à cause de moi. Allez-y. Amusez-vous. Vous savez où me trouver quand vous reviendrez. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent leur attention sur Harry. « Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, » dit Ron tandis qu'il se levait, Hermione le suivant de près. « Essaye de ne pas travailler trop dur. C'est le week-end, tu sais. »

Harry sourit pendant qu'Hermione fusilla Ron du regard. Il leur dit au revoir puis les regarda quitter la Grande Salle pour gagner Pré-Au-Lard. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient partis, Harry quitta la Grande Salle et flâna avec désinvolte vers la Salle sur Demande. La destination d'Harry se trouvait au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Fou. Il marcha devant celle-ci trois fois, se concentrant sur un endroit où il pourrait s'entraîner physiquement et magiquement avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse.

Y entrant, Harry écarquilla des yeux avec incrédulité en examinant la grande pièce. Les murs étaient couverts d'une variété d'armes d'arts martiaux. Des sacs de sables étaient suspendus au plafond. Le plancher était couvert d'un petit tapis rembourré pour prévenir les blessures. Des mannequins pour les duels se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Un placard se trouvait près de la porte contenant des protections et des équipements de premiers soins.

Ouvrant le placard, Harry se dit qu'il devait se mettre l'entraînement physique et prit une paire de gants de boxe. Il enleva son étui à baguette avant d'attacher les gants et s'approcha d'un des sacs de sable. Après avoir déposé sa baguette et son étui sur le côté, Harry commença à attaquer le sac. Il ressentit instantanément ses émotions le quitter tandis qu'il focalisait sur rien d'autre qu'établir un contact avec le sac noir et ferme. Rien n'importait sinon de faire bouger le sac autant que possible.

Après trois quarts d'heure, Harry dut arrêter et trouva ses jointures à vif. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris de précautions. Ensuite, Harry effectua les exercices de taekwondo et de tai-chi que Sirius lui avait appris, avant de faire une pause. Ne voulant pas vraiment partir, Harry appela Dobby qui arriva immédiatement avec un déjeuner démesuré, à la grande surprise d'Harry. Parfois, il pensait que l'elfe de maison ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Après son déjeuner, Harry commença son entraînement magique après avoir attrapé sa baguette et mit son étui de nouveau à son poignet. Il commença avec les mannequins de duels pour pratiquer sa précision avant de changer la pièce en une course à obstacle, avec une variété d'obstacles qui lui bloquaient la route, allant d'un simple sac de sable venant de nulle part à un Épouvantard prenant la forme d'un Détraqueur qu'Harry faisait aussitôt disparaître avec vengeance. Il n'était pas près de se faire prendre par surprise encore une fois.

Une fois que la course à obstacles disparut, Harry s'effondra dans un fauteuil qui apparut, complètement épuisé. Il n'avait pas fait de tels exercices depuis longtemps et il allait certainement le ressentir plus tard. Attendant que son rythme cardiaque revienne à la normale, Harry rengaina sa baguette et sursauta presque lorsqu'une petite table avec un verre d'eau apparut devant lui. Il pouvait réellement se faire à cette pièce, et si aujourd'hui n'était qu'une indication de ce qu'elle était capable, Harry se dit qu'il devait définitivement l'utiliser plus souvent. Sa guérison totale avait vraiment limité son endurance. Sur ce point, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse tenir longtemps dans un duel.

Après avoir vidé son verre, Harry se dit que Ron et Hermione allaient arriver bientôt, alors il se concentra sur une place _privée_ pour se laver, et vit une porte apparaître sur le mur à sa droite. Prudemment Harry ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une salle de bain similaire à celle des Préfets avec une baignoire extrêmement grande dans le milieu de la pièce, de la taille d'une piscine. Elle était déjà remplie d'eau, une couche de vapeur reposant au-dessus de celle-ci prouvant combien l'eau était chaude.

Une fois que la porte fut barrée, Harry ne perdit pas une seconde à se déshabiller avant de plonger, ressentant instantanément une cuisante douleur aux jointures. Il se permit une grimace et refit surface rapidement, s'assurant de maintenir ses mains hors de l'eau. Comme si la salle avait perçu l'inconfort d'Harry, l'eau commença à se changer en un liquide blanc crémeux. Harry plaça ses mains dans le liquide non sans hésitation et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de brûlure, simplement de la fraîcheur.

Il resta un moment dans le bain apaisant, se sentant finalement détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts commencent à montrer des signes d'une exposition prolongée. À contrecœur, Harry se hissa hors de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer. Remarquant ses vêtements en sueur, Harry se concentra sur un ensemble de vêtements propres et sourit. Un autre jean et un autre pull à manches longues, ainsi qu'une cape apparurent, soigneusement pliés en pile. Harry ne fit que secouer la tête et commença à s'habiller.

Une fois qu'Harry se soit habillé, il appela encore Dobby et, le surprenant encore une fois, l'elfe de maison sut d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qu'Harry voulait en prenant les vêtements sales au moment même où il arriva. Harry remercia Dobby qui hocha la tête joyeusement, persistant à dire que ce n'était pas du tout un problème, avant de disparaître. Utilisant la serviette pour se sécher les cheveux, Harry débloqua la porte et en sortit seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Ron et Hermione étaient dans la Salle Sur Demande, en train de l'attendre. Ron écarquilla aussitôt des yeux tandis qu'il regardait Harry, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant à répétition. Hermione regarda Harry pendant un moment avant de rougir et de regarder ailleurs rapidement. Cet étrange comportement parut vraiment bizarre à Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait pas mis son pull. Laissant échapper un grognement, Harry l'attrapa rapidement en retournant dans la salle de bain et le revêtit.

« Désolé, » dit Harry tandis qu'il entrait de nouveau dans la pièce remettant son étui à baguette à son poignet. « Je ne savais pas que vous alliez être de retour si tôt. Comment c'était à Pré-Au-Lard ? »

« Ennuyeux, » dit Ron en s'assoyant sur le sofa et regarda autour la salle. « Si j'avais su que tu ferais cela, je serais resté ici. » Il regarda Harry et sourit. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisait toute la journée ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas près de leur dire qu'il avait essayé de se pousser assez durement pour provoquer une crise. _Ah oui, je voulais me pousser à l'épuisement pour que ma magie puisse devenir hors de contrôle, pour que je puisse savoir si je peux la contrôler._ « Un peu de ci et ça, » dit-il sur un ton monotone, puis regarda son autre meilleure amie qui ne le regardait toujours pas. « Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas? »

Hermione regarda rapidement Harry et secoua la tête. « Pas du tout, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Alors te sens-tu d'attaque pour nous aider à réviser quelques sorts en attendant le dîner? Peut-être pouvons-nous commencer avec le charme Protego ? »

Harry regarda Hermione avec un sourcil levé pendant un moment avant de se souvenir qu'il avait passé des semaines sur ce charme et ses différentes variantes. Le charme Protego initial était facile s'il était effectué correctement et avec la bonne dose de concentration. C'était ses variantes qui étaient difficiles et dangereuses. Plus elle était puissante, plus elle épuisait. C'était la raison pour laquelle le charme initial était le seul enseigné avant l'entraînement d'Auror. « Qu'y-a-t-il de particulier ? » demanda Harry sur un ton égal.

« Eh bien, Viktor m'a raconté l'attaque et le bouclier que tu as évoqué pour te protéger, Hagrid et Monsieur Crouch des attaquants, » dit Hermione avidement. « Il a dit qu'il n'a jamais vu un bouclier semblable avant. Il a dit qu'il était vraiment puissant, mais que tu t'es évanoui à cause de ça. Je suis juste curieuse de savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour faire quelque chose comme cela. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa à côté de Ron. « Tu peux transformer le charme de quatre façons, à savoir l'incantation, le mouvement de ta baguette, la concentration ou une combinaison des trois. Cette nuit-là, j'avais utilisé la concentration, » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai trop mis de moi-même dans le bouclier, ce qui a causé mon évanouissement. C'est pourquoi très peu essaies de transformer le charme. Cela peut être extrêmement dangereux pour le sorcier si quelque chose est mal calculé. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir tenté le coup ? » demanda Ron en proie à la confusion. « A t'entendre, ça aurais pu te tuer. »

Harry inclina sa tête vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sofa. Le silence était tout ce dont Ron et Hermione avaient besoin pour savoir que Ron avait soulevé un point important. C'était la raison pour laquelle les variations du charme Protego n'étaient pas évoquées avant les Aspics. Personne ne voulait risquer de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assez de contrôle sur sa magie pour l'essayer. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry le savait était parce qu'il s'était ennuyé un jour où il était à Poudlard, avant que le début de la troisième année. Il avait travaillé sur ce charme de manière régulière depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, au cas où il aurait besoin d'un puissant bouclier pour se défendre. C'était deux ans auparavant, et Harry n'était pas plus avancé quant à savoir où sa limite se trouvait.

« Merde alors, » jura Ron sous son souffle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as même songé à faire un truc pareil, Harry ? En particulier pour quelqu'un comme Crouch ? C'est quand même lui qui a mis Sirius en prison sans procès ! »

Harry tourna rapidement son attention vers Ron, horrifié des mots employés par son meilleur ami. « S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas dire cela, » implora-t-il. « Je n'aime peut-être pas l'homme, mais si je n'avais rien fait, il aurait pu être tué. Je ne voulais pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Vous pouvez dire que c'est stupide si vous voulez, mais c'est moi qui dois me regarder chaque jour dans le miroir. » Secouant la tête, Harry dut regarder ailleurs. Comment expliquer ce qu'on ne peut mettre en mots? « Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça a été difficile depuis que Cédric est mort, » dit Harry doucement.

Hermione se précipita vers Harry et l'attira dans une étreinte féroce. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être là pour toi, Harry, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Nous voulons t'aider à vivre cette épreuve. C'est juste que nous ne savons pas ce dont tu as besoin. » Hermione se recula et chercha dans les yeux d'Harry une sorte d'indices sur ce qui devait être dit ou fait, mais elle ne perçut rien. Harry ne fit que la regarder pour un moment avant de regarder ailleurs.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, » ajouta Ron rapidement. « Je pense que moi et Hermione savons que tu vis beaucoup de choses en ce moment. »

_Tu n'as pas idée_, songea Harry. Se retournant vers ses amis, Harry vit que tous les deux attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose – n'importe quoi. « Je sais que j'ai été difficile, » dit-il finalement. « C'est le bordel complet dans ma tête. Au début de l'été, je n'étais que mes propres émotions, si je puis dire. Remus et Sirius en ont vu de toutes les couleurs avec moi. Je suppose que j'essaye seulement de vous épargner, à tous les deux, le tracas d'avoir à vous occuper de moi quand je me sens soudainement en colère ou déprimé. »

Hermione s'assit sur le sofa à la gauche d'Harry, lui faisant face. « Écoute, Harry, tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, » dit-elle avec attendrissement. « Tu as failli mourir à cause de ça. Je pense que nous préférions que tu hurles sur nous, que tu pleures avec nous ici pour que nous puissions te soutenir, plutôt que tu doives y faire face seul. Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quoi que ce soit qui t'a donné cette impression. »

Harry secoua la tête à son excuse. « Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, Hermione, » dit-il. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé méchamment à propos de ton groupe d'étude de Défense. Je dois admettre que Sirius et Remus m'ont beaucoup appris, mais vous transmettre tout ça m'inquiète un peu. Remus avait une façon de me mettre à l'aise quand il m'enseignait, et Sirius essayait de faire en sorte que tout soit un jeu, au moins pour lui. C'est juste… je ne suis pas un professeur. »

Hermione remua un peu et regarda Ron, qui haussa des épaules. Se mordant lèvre inférieure, elle retourna son regard vers Harry, mais il y avait une claire nervosité émanant d'elle. C'était comme si elle avait peur de dire une horrible nouvelle, mais c'était impossible. Si quelque chose était arrivé, elle l'aurait déjà mentionnée, pas vrai ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry prudemment.

Hermione baissa les yeux tandis qu'elle remuait nerveusement. « Harry, je crois que j'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air, » dit-elle doucement. « Je- je pensais que tu allais peut-être revenir sur ta décision à propos de nous enseigner, alors j'ai pris les devants en commençant à en parler avec des gens. Beaucoup de personnes veulent apprendre à se défendre, Harry, et ils veulent apprendre avec toi. Pour le moment, tu es le seul qui ait quelque entraînement dans ce domaine. Harry, nous ne pouvons pas juste attendre et espérer que quelqu'un va nous sauver la prochaine fois que quelque chose va arriver ! S'il-te-plaît, tu dois comprendre ! »

Harry plissa ses yeux en direction d'Hermione pendant un moment avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione ait fait quelque chose comme ça dans son dos. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste prendre 'non' comme réponse ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il _ne pouvait pas _le faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque, non ? Pourquoi devait-il être mêlé à cela parce que ses gardiens avaient ressenti le besoin de lui donner quelques leçons privées alors que ce n'était pas le cas d'autres ?

« Harry, s'il te plaît ! » plaida Hermione. « Pourquoi as-tu si peur de nous aider ? »

Se retournant brusquement, Harry fusilla Hermione du regard, sa colère montant rapidement. « Comment oses-tu ? » grogna-t-il entre ses dents et ses mains se serrèrent en poings. « Pour ce que j'en sais, ce n'était pas ma responsabilité d'enseigner aux élèves d'ici à se défendre ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici ! Comment le pourrais-tu, puisque tu passes ton temps à te battre contre Ombrage ? Ombrage m'a à l'œil ! Le moment où je vais faire quelque chose qui dépasse les limites, elle va le rapporter à Fudge qui va déclarer Sirius et Remus comme des gardiens inaptes. Je vais être séparé des seuls pères que je n'ai jamais connus ! »

À ce moment précis, tout ce qui était en verre dans la pièce (seulement quelques miroirs) se fracassa. Ron et Hermione se couvrirent rapidement la tête en guise de défense, mais ils réalisèrent rapidement que rien ne les avait frappés. Lentement, tous les deux regardèrent Harry qui se tenait encore là, respirant profondément, avec ses poings tremblant de fureur.

« M-mais ils sont tes gardiens ! » protesta Ron nerveusement. « Dumbledore ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Maman et papa ne laisseraient pas cela arriver ! L'Ordre non plus ! »

Hermione approcha prudemment Harry et reposa ses mains sur les côtés de son visage, l'inclina pour que leur regard se croise. « Harry, écoute-moi, » dit-elle gentiment. « Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui mettrait en péril ta vie avec Sirius et Remus. Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité de nous apprendre, mais nous n'avons pas été aussi chanceux que toi d'avoir eu des gardiens aussi énergiques. Nous en _avons besoin_. Nous avons besoin d'être prêts, au moins pour nos examens pratiques. Si tu ne te sens pas suffisamment à l'aise pour participer, alors c'est ton choix. Tout ce que je dis c'est nous pourrions vraiment bénéficier de ton savoir. »

« Tout ceci serait gardé comme un véritable secret, Harry, » ajouta Ron. « Hermione a réfléchi sur des moyens pour que cela le reste. Que diraient Sirius et Remus si tu leur en parlais ? »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'il baissa les yeux, sa colère s'estompant rapidement. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. « Ils voudraient que j'y sois impliqué, » admit-il. Sirius, bien sûr, ferait n'importe quoi pour briser les règles tandis que Remus insisterait sur le fait que les groupes d'étude sont extrêmement utiles quand il s'agit d'apprendre. Lentement, Harry rencontra le regard d'Hermione. « Vous savez, je n'aime pas attirer l'attention, » dit Harry doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui arrête tout le monde de vouloir… tout savoir ? »

Hermione sourit à Harry d'un doux sourire tandis que des pleurs s'échappèrent de ses yeux. « Nous, Harry, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Nous allons être là à toutes les étapes du parcours. Laisse une chance à ce projet. Si c'est trop difficile ou si cela ne fonctionne pas, alors quoi ? Au moins, tu y auras donné une chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ferma ses yeux et hocha de la tête. Pour une quelconque raison, il avait simplement le sentiment qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Il se sentirait obligé de tout mener à bien jusqu'à la fin, pour le bien-être de tous. Bien qu'il ne le voulait pas, Harry savait qu'il détesterait encore plus si quelque chose arrivait à un de ses amis, et il y existait quelque chose qui pouvait être fait pour l'anticiper, même s'il s'agissait de leur apprendre quelques sorts et charmes. Harry espéra seulement que ce qu'Hermione et Ron avaient dit sur les mesures prises étaient vraies. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était davantage de problèmes avec le Ministère.

**À suivre**


	11. Le prix du mensonge

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Mahakali

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **11; **Traduit : **12, 15, 16; **En cours : **13, 14, 17, 18, 20

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**AVIS DE RECHERCHE**

Nous sommes à la recherche de 2 de nos traductrices

**Nekoii qui traduit le chap 13 de ce Tome**

**Lanaika qui se charge déjà du tome 4**

Les mails n'ont pas de réponse

Donc si vous êtes en relation avec ces deux demoiselles,

**Contactez nous. Merci !!!!!!**

**&**

Merci pour vos review's et à dans semaine !

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 11**** : Le Prix Du Mensonge**

Le soir suivant, Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la Salle sur demande seul. Ce nouveau groupe d'étude qu'Hermione était en train de former le rendait déjà nerveux et il se força à trouver quelque chose pour évacuer ses pensées. Ne voulant pas vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit, Harry se couvrit les yeux avec un bandeau et attaqua les sacs de sable qui tombaient du plafond à l'aide de saïs **(1)**. Cet exercice força Harry à garder son esprit vide de tout ce qui n'était pas le bruit du balancement des sacs qui revenaient vers lui.

La pièce semblait comprendre ce qu'il voulait, et lançait des sacs de sable sur lui lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Harry bougeait instinctivement, utilisant ses saïs pour attaquer les sacs comme s'ils étaient des ennemis. Bientôt, le plancher autour de lui fut couvert de sable, rendant plus difficile le fait de bouger rapidement sans perdre son jeu de pieds. Tombant sur un genou, Harry plongea pour éviter d'être frappé par un autre sac qui arrivait vers lui. Il repositionna le saï de sa main droite tandis qu'il roula sur son dos et se projeta sur ses pieds, entaillant le sac de sable de ce même fait. Entendant un autre sac de sable venant vers sa gauche, Harry sauta, fit une culbute dans les airs, son pied entrant en contact avec le sac de sable, le renvoyant d'où il venait. Ceci donna à Harry suffisamment de temps pour atterrir fermement sur ses pieds avant de tourner son corps de manière à entailler le sac le moment où il revenait vers lui.

Le son du sable tombant au sol emplit ses oreilles avec le grincement des sacs vacillants qui étaient presque vides maintenant. Soudainement, il entendit un _swoosh_ et sut qu'il y avait un autre sac qui arrivait vers lui. Repositionnant le saï dans sa main gauche, Harry le lança vers le sac de sable, le lançant dans la direction opposée. Il murmura un 'Finite' puis il leva les bras pour retirer son bandeau, mais il s'arrêta en pleine action quand il eut soudainement le sentiment d'être observé.

Son corps se crispa instantanément tandis qu'il agrippa son saï restant plus fermement. Personne sauf Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient cet endroit sauf peut-être pour les membres du personnel. _Mais cela ne veut pas dire que personne d'autre ne peut le trouver._ Son instinct prenant le dessus, Harry se retourna rapidement et lança son saï restant vers la menace enlevant en même temps son bandeau tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers où il avait laissé sa baguette. Un bruit fracassant put être entendu, avertissant Harry que le saï avait frappé quelque chose de dur. Tendant son bras, Harry demanda silencieusement le morceau de bois avec une essence de plume de phénix et se retourna complètement pour faire face à la menace…

… et laissa échapper un grognement quand il vit un grand groupe d'élèves flous qui se tenaient à côté de la porte, la saï qu'il avait lancé était enfoncé dans le mur juste au-dessus de la tête de Ron (les cheveux de Ron était caractéristique.). _J'aurais vraiment dû fermer la porte à clé. Ca va faire le tour de l'école avant le déjeuner. _Sans dire un mot, Harry marcha vers une petite table, prit ses lunettes et les mit. Ensuite, il attrapa son étui à baguette et le revêtit tandis qu'il se retourna pour faire face à la foule et regarda directement Hermione qui semblait de nouveau nerveuse. « Si tu voulais utiliser la salle, Hermione, tu aurais dû me le dire, » dit-il sur un ton égal.

Hermione dégaina sa baguette et jeta nerveusement le sort 'Finite Incantatem'. « Et bien- hum- tu te souviens du groupe dont je t'ai parlé, Harry, non ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine. « Bien, je pensais que puisque tu étais déjà ici nous pourrions régler quelques petites choses… si tu es d'accord. »

Harry regarda Hermione avec scepticisme. Le fait qu'elle avait eu besoin d'annuler un sort était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour comprendre qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il rengainant sa baguette. « Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as jeté un sort de silence pour que je ne puisse pas vous entendre ? Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi pas la vérité cette fois ? »

« C'est la vérité, Harry, » insista Ron. « Nous ne voulions pas te distraire. Tu nous as dit que tu venais ici pour vider ton esprit. Nous ne pensions pas que tu seras entrain de faire—hum—eh bien—ce que tu faisais. Que faisais-tu au juste ? Est-ce que tu sais que tu m'as presque frappé avec ce—ce truc ? »

« Dommage qu'il t'ait manqué, » murmura Fred à George, provoquant de nombreux rires discrets.

Harry secoua juste la tête et ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur une place assez grande pour que tous puissent s'asseoir. Le son de plusieurs halètements força Harry à ouvrir ses yeux et à voir qu'il était maintenant au milieu d'un pièce commune confortable qui ressemblait fortement à la Pièce Commune des Gryffondors. Harry fut sauvé par le raclement de gorge d'Hermione.

« Si tout le monde pouvait prendre un siège, nous pourrions commencer, » dit Hermione, paraissant vaguement nerveuse. Tout le monde se dirigea vers les fauteuils et les sofas, se chuchotant discrètement. Hermione marcha vers le centre de la pièce tandis qu'Harry se retira vers le fond, à l'écart des regards.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, Harry reconnut Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavende, Parvati, Ginny, Colin and Dennis Crivey, Lee Jordan, en plus de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Padma Patil (la sœur jumelle de Parvati), Cho avec quelques-unes de ses amies habituelles, une fille avec des cheveux blond sale qui lui arrive presqu'à la taille qu'il avait vu quelquefois en compagnie de Ginny, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner étaient présents pour Serdaigle, et Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, et quelques autres, qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, de Poufsouffle. Il semblerait qu'Hermione se soit très occupée de tout ça.

Hermione regarda Harry à la dérobée avant de se racler la gorge. « Bien, nous sommes tous ici parce que nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre convenablement, » commença-t-elle. « Sans tenir compte de qui nous croyons, ce qui s'est passé dans le train est une preuve qu'il y a une menace à l'extérieur. Les bêtises que nous enseigne Ombrage ne sont pas ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous avons besoin de prendre les choses en main. »

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête en accord avec ses paroles. « Alors, Harry va nous apprendre à nous battre, pas vrai ? » demanda Michael Corner.

Harry regarda aussitôt Hermione avec un sourcil levé, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'avait-elle dit à tout le monde? Il avait été clair sur le fait qu'il serait là pour les aider si besoin était, mais il ne pouvait pas être le meneur d'un groupe qu'Hermione avait créé. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre pour le moment.

« Harry va nous aider à apprendre des sorts pour nous défendre, » corrigea Hermione. « Je n'appellerais pas cela 'se battre'-- »

« Alors on ne va pas apprendre à faire ce qu'il vient de faire ? » demanda un garçon blond de Poufsouffle avec une voix contrariée. « Alors quel est l'intérêt de nous enseigner quoi que ce soit si nous ne pouvons pas apprendre tous les trucs marrants ? »

« Et tu es ? » demanda Ron férocement.

« Zacharias Smith, » dit l'élève de Poufsouffle en se redressant. « Et je pense que nous avons le droit de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé – »

Harry inspira brusquement tandis que plusieurs élèves sautèrent sur leurs pieds, dont Ron, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Cho. « _Non_, tu n'as aucun droit, » dit Ron sur la défensive. « Harry n'est pas ici pour satisfaire ta curiosité, _Smith_. Si ça te poses un problème, alors tu peux partir. »

« Mais Cédric… »

« …était mon ami, » interrompit Harry avec une voix douce, mais tous pouvaient entendre l'émotion qu'il essayait de garder en lui. « Ceux qui ont connu Cédric savent qu'il était très protecteur envers ceux auxquels il tenait. Cédric et moi faisions chacun attention à l'autre pendant le Tournoi. Nous ne nous souciions pas de qui allait gagner pourvu que ce soit quelqu'un de Poudlard. Cédric était le frère plus âgé que je n'ai jamais eu. Ceux ici qui ont des frères et sœurs, pensez à ce que ça vous ferait si vous assistiez à leur assassinat sans pouvoir rien faire. »

Harry inspira profondément, et ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il regarda Zacharias Smith. C'était précisément pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire ce club. « Tu n'as aucun droit de demander quoique ce soit de moi, » dit-il sur un ton calme. « Je ne suis pas ici pour vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. On m'a demandé de vous aider puisque c'est moi qui ai le plus d'entraînement dans ce domaine. Mais c'était une erreur. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous amuser avec les histoires de toutes les horreurs que j'ai vécu dans ma courte vie. Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire le moment où vous allez tous quitter cette pièce ? Vous allez dire à vos amis ce que vous avez entendu. Vous allez leur dire que j'ai dû regarder Cédric s'effondrer à genoux devant moi avant d'être frappé par le sort de la mort. Vous allez leur dire que j'ai été témoin de la renaissance de Voldemort – , » plusieurs tressaillirent et haletèrent de surprise, « puis, après que j'ai dû me battre pour ma vie que j'ai presque perdue. »

Ron et Hermione s'étaient tous les deux mis aux côtés d'Harry. Ron avait une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione reposait une main sur le bras d'Harry. « Au moment même où Ombrage en entendra parler, elle informera le Ministère, qui va blâmer le Professeur Dumbledore ou mes gardiens pour avoir fait circuler des rumeurs qui discréditent le Ministère ou pour créer un mouvement de panique. J'ai trop à perdre pour courir ce risque.»

« Harry prend déjà un risque en nous aidant, » ajouta Hermione. « C'est pourquoi tout ce qui est dit ici doit rester ici. Est-ce que l'un de vous peut faire un Patronus corporel parce que vous avez lu sur ce sujet ? Nous devons nous entraîner ; nous devons apprendre avant que quelque chose arrive… ou que nous soyons mis à l'essai… dans cette classe ou dehors, dans le vrai monde. Combien de vous sont suffisamment confiants en ses capacités pour faire face à un Mangemort ? »

Personne ne dit un mot. Harry pouvait voir que tous commençaient lentement à le regarder avec admiration, chose dont il ne voulait vraiment pas. « Écoutez, je sais que ceux qui viennent d'un milieu magique peuvent trouver l'aspect physique de mon entraînement attrayant, mais c'est seulement en dernier recours, » dit-il honnêtement. « La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai dû compter sur les arts martiaux était parce que j'avais échappé ma baguette. Les combats à mains nues vous mettent trop proches de l'ennemi. Il y a peu de temps pour réagir. En gardant la distance que les baguettes procurent, il y a une plus grande chance de s'échapper. »

Le silence remplit la pièce tandis que tous continuaient de fixer Harry, ce qui commençait à rendre le garçon de quinze ans vraiment mal à l'aise. « Bien, » dit Fred rompant le silence. « Ceci répond à cela. Donc, nous sommes tous d'accord pour laisser Harry nous _aider_ avec la Défense. Nous devons décider d'un temps de rencontre qui ne s'oppose pas avec aucun de nos entraînements de Quidditch. »

« Bien, pour le moment, je pense qu'une fois par semaine suffira, » dit Hermione. « Nous vous préviendrons du jour et de l'heure. Nous nous réunirons dans cette pièce. Je pense que vous pouvez tous voir que c'est plus qu'adéquat. » Elle tendit la main dans son sac et en tira une plume et un rouleau de parchemin. « Nous avons besoin de la signature de tout le monde pour que nous puissions savoir qui contacter. Souvenez-vous, nous ne voulons pas que ça se sache, en particulier Ombrage. Elle est complètement contre toute forme d'enseignements pratiques. »

Les Gryffondors signèrent immédiatement, suivis par la majorité des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Les seuls à hésiter étaient Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner and Ernie Macmillian. Ernie signa après avoir jeté un regard à son ami Justin qui hocha la tête avec encouragement tandis que Smith et Corner signèrent presqu'à contre cœur. Même si ce n'était pas dit, il était évident que Zacharias Smith ne se contentait pas de la réticence d'Harry d'apprendre à tout le monde à se battre.

Une fois la rencontre terminée, tout le monde se faufila dehors pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il ne reste plus que lui, Ron et Hermione puis se retourna instantanément vers elle en plissant les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'attention quand elle avait rassemblé un groupe nombreux et arrangé une rencontre dans son dos. Ce n'était pas important ce qu'Hermione pensait qu'il allait faire. Mais elle avait pris la situation à son avantage.

Hermione tressaillit sous le regard d'Harry. « Écoute, Harry, » dit-elle nerveusement. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'avais pas l'intention – »

« - bien sûr que si, » interrompit Harry. « Je ne suis _pas_ un professeur ! Je te l'ai dit ! Maintenant, tout le monde veut apprendre ce qui m'a pris près de deux ans à seulement saisir ! Tu nous as tous manipulé dans cette pièce parce que tu veux apprendre ce qui est requis pour passer tes BUSES. Tu pensais vraiment que les gens ne voudraient pas savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Cédric s'ils me voyaient m'entraîner ? »

« Harry… »

Harry fit taire Ron en le fusillant du regard avant de reporter son attention vers Hermione. « Puis-je te rappeler, Hermione, que tu as_ besoin_ de moi pour t'aider ? » demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. « Je pensais que tu comprendrais que j'ai besoin d'intimité. Après quatre ans d'amitié, je pensais que tu comprendrais, mais je suppose que j'avais tort. Qui se préoccupe de savoir ce dont j'ai besoin quand cela ne coïncide pas avec ce qu'Hermione Granger veut ? »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se battait pour empêcher un sanglot de franchir ses lèvres. Il était difficile de savoir si c'était parce qu'elle était blessée des paroles d'Harry, ou si elle réalisait finalement ce qu'elle avait fait. Harry savait qu'il avait probablement dépassé les limites, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Son entraînement était supposé rester secret pour empêcher des confrontations et que Voldemort ne l'apprenne.

Ron ne savait clairement pas ce qu'il devait penser, mais il posa une main nerveuse sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Écoute, Harry, je sais que nous avons tout gâché, » dit-il. « Nous aurions dû entrer en premiers et te prévenir pour qu'ils ne puissent rien voir. Je sais que la réunion ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils vont en reparler. »

Harry haussa les épaules pour repousser la main de Ron et recula d'un pas pour les regarder tous les deux. « Si l'un de vous essaye encore une fois de faire quelque chose comme vous l'avez fait ce soir, je ne vous pardonnerai pas, » dit-il entre ses dents. « Vous avez brisé ma confiance. Bonne chance pour essayer de la réparer. »

Sans dire un autre mot, Harry quitta la Salle Sur Demande pour gagner la Tour de Gryffondor. Cela lui avait pris chaque parcelle de maîtrise de soi d'Harry pour garder sa colère sous contrôle, mais maintenant, en marchant dans le couloir silencieux, Harry se sentit sur le point d'exploser. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant trahi. Hermione avait toujours semblé être compréhensive par rapport à ce qu'il vivait. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille apprendre la Défense avec la quantité de problèmes qu'elle avait causés en classe. Hermione essayait d'aider les autres, c'était évident, mais la façon dont elle s'y prenait donnait à Harry l'impression d'être simplement utilisé.

Harry avait presque rejoint la Tour de Gryffondor quand une voix doucereuse et familière derrière lui interrompit ses pensées. « Monsieur Potter, il est un peu tard pour se promener dans les corridors, non? » demanda le Professeur Ombrage.

Respirant profondément, Harry essaya de se calmer et se retourna. C'était certainement la dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant. « Je revenais seulement de la bibliothèque, » dit Harry sur un ton calme, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « J'ai encore quelques minutes avec le couvre-feu … »

«… si vous étiez à la bibliothèque, alors où sont vos livres? » demanda Professeur Ombrage avec curiosité.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé le livre que je cherchais, » dit Harry innocemment, espérant qu'Ombrage allait avaler son mensonge. « Quelqu'un d'autre l'a emprunté. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Professeur, j'ai des devoirs à terminer avant les cours de demain. »

Professeur Ombrage sourit largement. « Oh, je ne pense pas, Monsieur Potter, » dit-elle. « Vous, mieux que quiconque, savez qu'il y a des sanctions pour le mensonge. Je pense qu'une retenue demain à cinq heures avec moi est tout à fait normale. Je vous suggère d'arriver à l'heure. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Se mordant la langue, Harry acquiesça et se dépêcha vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Alors même qu'il pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, il fallait qu'il rencontre Ombrage qui lui avait donné une retenue, ce qui allait le forcer à manquer l'entraînement de Quidditch du lendemain. Il était clair que Professeur Ombrage voulait seulement une excuse pour assigner une retenue, elle l'avait voulu depuis le premier cours. Ceci était la seule raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas protesté contre ce traitement injuste. Elle lui en aurait donné davantage.

Entrant dans la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry remarqua que la Salle Commune était plutôt remplie. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et remarqua qu'Angelina était le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, parlant à Alicia et à Katie. Se disant qu'il valait mieux en finir maintenant, Harry inspira profondément et s'approcha de ses coéquipières. Katie Bell fut la première à le remarquer et lui sourit, mais Harry ne retourna pas le geste. Il n'arriver vraiment pas à se ranimer.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Katie pendant qu'Alicia et Angelina se retournèrent pour lui faire face. « Tu n'es pas encore en colère parce que nous t'avons vu t'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry regarda directement Angelina, ignorant les questions de Katie. « Il faut que tu saches que je ne pourrais pas venir à l'entraînement demain. J'ai une retenue avec le Professeur Ombrage à cinq heures, » dit-il automatiquement.

Angelina jeta un coup d'œil à Katie et à Alicia avant de tirer Harry vers la chaise la plus proche et de l'encourager à s'y asseoir. Puis, elle s'agenouilla devant Harry et prit possession de ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment. « Comment as-tu fait pour écoper d'une retenue ? »

Harry haussa des épaules, ressentant soudainement le poids de sa longue journée le rattraper. « Elle m'a trouvé dans les corridors et m'a demandé d'où je venais, » dit-il sur le même ton. « J'ai menti, disant que je revenais de la librairie, et elle m'a donné une retenue pour cela. »

Angelina attira Harry vers elle en regardant vers Katie et Alicia sans savoir réellement quoi faire. « Je suppose que tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais qu'Ombrage en avait après toi, » dit-elle gentiment. « Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Reculant, Angelina regarda droit dans les yeux d'Harry et sourit pour le rassurer. « Tu sembles épuisé. Peut-être tu devrais aller dormir. »

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre de dortoir. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau ne répondait plus à rien et qu'il agissait sous le poids des habitudes. Il changea de vêtements, jeta quelques charmes de silence autour de son lit et disparut sous les couvertures. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua même pas lorsque Ron et Hermione montèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil sur lui seulement dix minutes après qu'il ne se soit assoupi, les nouvelles concernant la retenue injuste d'Harry ayant déjà été diffusé dans toute la Salle Commune.

**§*&o&*§**

Les cours de lendemain semblèrent interminables. L'Histoire de La Magie était ennuyeuse au possible, comme toujours, et pour rendre les choses pires, le professeur Ombrage surveillait le cours de Potions, un cours qui était en soi insupportable. Ils travaillaient sur un Remède Tonifiant, une autre potion qu'Harry était déterminé à préparer correctement. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de recevoir une retenue du professeur Rogue devant le professeur Ombrage.

Tandis que le cours commençait, Harry tomba dans la routine et ignora le Professeur Ombrage, griffonnant sur son bloc-notes autant qu'il le pouvait. Il était si occupé à suivre les étapes écrites sur le parchemin posé devant lui qu'il ne remarqua qu'Ombrage posait des questions qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Elle commença avec le Professeur Rogue puis se tourna vers Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, se faisant un point d'honneur à éviter tous les Gryffondors.

Durant tout le matin, Harry avait évité Ron et Hermione comme la peste. Ils avaient essayé de le coincer dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry était parti sans dire un mot. Il s'assit avec Neville en Histoire de la Magie et au cours de Potions ce qui semblait énerver davantage Hermione que Ron. Elle n'apprécia pas franchement qu'Harry disparaisse après le cours de Potions afin de finir ses devoirs de Potions, pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'en soucier ce soir après sa retenue, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de Neville avant le cours de Divination.

Ce fut en Divination qu'Harry apprit la mise à l'épreuve du Professeur Trelawney à cause d'Ombrage. Trelawney avait été si affolée qu'elle laissa simplement la classe interpréter leurs propres rêves. Parvati et Lavande étaient complètement outragées de ce que le Professeur Ombrage osait faire à leur professeur favori, tandis que les autres étaient silencieusement d'accord avec le professeur de Défense, mais se devaient de se sentir compatissants à la cause du Professeur Trelawney, puisqu'elle le prenait aussi mal.

La classe de Défense était monotone comme toujours, il fallait juste lire le livre et ne pas parler. Ayant hâte que l'heure passe aussi rapidement que possible, Harry fit simplement ce qu'on lui demandait. Au moment où le cours se termina, Harry prit un rapide dîné avant de se dépêcher de nouveau vers la classe de Défense pour sa retenue. Il arriva devant la porte avec cinq minutes d'avance et frappa à la porte, ne voulant pas qu'Ombrage lui donne une autre retenue pour être arrivé en retard.

« Entrez, » appela gentiment la voix du Professeur Ombrage forçant Harry à ouvrir la porte et à faire face à son destin.

En entrant dans le bureau, Harry se souvint instantanément de toutes les fois où il y avait entré durant sa troisième année quand Remus avait enseigné. Ca avait alors été un sanctuaire, mais plus maintenant. La pièce qui avait autrefois été conforme aux traditions ne pouvait maintenant être décrite que comme 'féminine'. Il y avait des housses en dentelles et des nappes partout, des vases remplis de fleurs et sur un des murs, il y avait une collection d'assiettes ornementales, chacune contenant un grand chat portant un nœud autour du cou. La simple vue de la pièce causa un haut-le-cœur chez Harry.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter, » dit doucement le Professeur Ombrage.

« Bonsoir, Professeur Ombrage, » répliqua Harry poliment.

Le Professeur Ombrage sourit largement. « Asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter, » dit-elle en pointant du doigt une petite table à côté d'elle où se trouvait un morceau de parchemin vierge. Harry s'en approchant, s'assit sur la chaise devant la table et déposant son sac sur le plancher. « A présent, je pense que nous savons tous deux à quel point mentir est préjudiciable, monsieur Potter. Vous allez écrire quelques lignes pour moi avec une de mes plumes très spéciales. » Elle lui tendit une noire longue et mince plume qui avait une pointe extrêmement pointue. « Vous allez écrire, 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' jusqu'à ce que vous en reteniez les mots. Je vous suggère de commencer dès maintenant. »

Harry regarda Ombrage tandis qu'elle s'asseyait derrière son bureau et commença à attaquer une grosse pile de parchemin avant de baisser le regard vers la plume. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'encre, mais il se dit que l'encre se générait d'elle-même, alors il ne posa pas de questions. Laissant échapper un soupir, Harry plaça la plume sur le parchemin et écrivit : _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. _

Soudainement, une douleur brûlante explosa sur le dos de sa main droite, et fit haleter Harry. Les mots apparurent sur le parchemin en une encre rouge tandis que les mêmes mots apparurent sur le dos de la main droite d'Harry, gravés dans sa chair pendant un moment avant que la peau ne se referme. Sa main avait maintenant l'air irrité, mais il n'y avait aucun autre signe de ce qu'il venait juste de voir. Fermant ses yeux pour un moment, Harry expira pour se calmer avant de retourner à sa tâche. Plus tôt il aura fini ça, le mieux ce sera.

Retournant son regard sur le parchemin, Harry écrivit encore _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges _et encore une fois la douleur cuisante se fit sentir sur le dos de sa main quand les mots coupèrent sa chair avant que la peau ne se referme. La torture continua ; Harry regardait son propre sang apparaissant sur le parchemin pendant que les mots continuaient d'apparaître sur le dos de sa main. Il avait appris comment maîtriser sa douleur. Elle était constante maintenant, comme elle avait été l'été avant que Sirius ne le sauve des Dursley. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à rester silencieux dans le but d'échapper à des punitions plus sévères. C'est ce qu'il avait appris durant ces années passées avec sa famille.

La nuit était tombée, mais Harry continuait d'écrire. Il ne remarqua pas que le Professeur Ombrage avait abandonné l'attribution de notes aux essais et le regardait maintenant avec attention. Finalement, elle se leva de son siège et approcha le garçon de quinze ans. Il était si concentré dans sa tâche qu'il ne la remarqua pas debout devant lui avant qu'elle ne lui enlève la plume des mains puis prit sa main droite et la regarda avec attention.

« Je ne pense que nous avons encore appris notre leçon, n'est-ce pas? » demanda le Professeur Ombrage avec un sourire. « Il semble que nous allons devoir essayer encore demain soir, à la même heure. Vous pouvez partir, monsieur Potter. »

Harry attrapa son sac à dos et partit rapidement pour gagner la Tour de Gryffondor. Sa main palpitant de douleur et il avait encore des devoirs à faire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à écrire des lignes, mais il était sûrement passé minuit ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait probablement debout pour le reste de la nuit. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa main droite enflammée, Harry dut se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce traitement.

Il voulait le dire à quelqu'un, mais il savait que ça allait seulement plonge cette personne dans les ennuis. Ombrage ne ferrait jamais quelque chose sans l'accord de Fudge. Sirius et Remus attaqueraient probablement Ombrage, Fudge et Dumbledore pour laisser quelque chose du genre arrivé, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'Harry voulait voir arriver. Il avait promis de ne pas causer d'ennuis cette année et il allait respecter sa parole. Ces retenues n'étaient rien comparées à ce qui était arrivé à la fin du dernier trimestre. Pour maintenant, il ne dirait rien. Il le devait pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

**À suivre**

**(1)** : Un saï est une arme traditionnelle japonaise qui sert plus à piquer qu'à trancher, et une forme caractéristique de trident. Les paysans japonais les utilisaient surtout pour se défendre puisqu'ils sont très utiles pour briser des katanas. (Si vous vous demandez à quoi ça ressemble, pensez à Raphaël dans les Tortues Ninjas ou à Elektra dans Dardevil.)


	12. L’Association de Défense

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Mahakali

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **12; **Traduit :**13,14,15,16,18,20,21; **En cours :**17,19,22,23,24

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**&**

Revoilà le retour de la fic

Désolé pour cela mais quand des traductrices disparaissent sans traduire leur chap et ne donne plus de nouvelles, ça fini malheureusement par stoppé l'histoire.

Et donc le chap doit retrouver une nouvelle traductrice en espérant qu'il soit traduit.

Nous espérons que plus jamais cela se reproduise, en tout cas nous croisons les doigts.

Sinon, nous vous remercions pour vos review's et à dans 2 semaine pour la suite !

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 12**** L'Association de Défense**

Assis seul dans la Grande Salle vide le matin suivant, Harry était en train de boire du café comme si c'était du jus de citrouille. Il s'était endormi à trois heures et demi du matin pour se réveiller seulement deux heures après avec sa cicatrice et sa main droite pulsant sous la douleur. Avec un grognement d'irritation, Harry s'était tiré hors de son lit et repoussa avec impatience tous les sentiments étranges qui l'avaient traversé. Ces étranges sentiments commençaient vraiment à être déplaisants et Harry pouvait difficilement penser clairement à cause de la douleur perpétuelle.

Harry termina une autre tasse de café et commença finalement à se sentir réveillé. La journée allait être longue, et avec la retenue de ce soir, la nuit allait aussi l'être. Ne se sentant pas particulièrement social pour le moment, Harry passa le temps qu'il lui restait avant le début des cours à la bibliothèque, puis reprit sa routine d'aller d'un cours à l'autre, essayant de son mieux de prêter attention à la matière enseignée.

Ils durent pratiquer un sort de Silence sur des grenouilles-taureaux, ce qu'Harry avait réussi à accomplir durant les cinq premières minutes de pratique, mais les autres ne furent pas aussi chanceux. Tout le monde pouvait entendre Hermione réprimander Ron, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à effectuer le sort correctement, même avec la pluie battante contre les fenêtres. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsque Ron reçut des devoirs supplémentaires, ayant été une des rares personnes qui n'avaient pas complété leur travail.

Une fois les cours de la journée terminés, Harry reproduit les actions de la veille : prendre un rapide dîné avant de se dépêcher de se rendre à sa retenue. Tout comme la veille, Harry fut forcé d'écrire des lignes avec son propre sang, lignes qui furent gravées dans sa chair, sur le dos de sa main, qui avait arrêté de redevenir normale, semblant ainsi rouge et enflammé même après que les mots eurent disparus. Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas attendre longtemps avant que les entailles sur sa main ne deviennent permanentes. Penser à avoir cette marque en guise de souvenir de cette punition inhumaine le fit frissonner. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle chose ?

La nuit venait juste de tomber lorsque sa cicatrice le brûla soudainement, ce qui força Harry à laisser échapper la plume et à prendre sa tête entre ses mains. La douleur de ce matin n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait en cet instant. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur depuis que Voldemort s'était réveillé de son coma, ce qui ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Harry pouvait jurer que Voldemort était en colère à propos de quelque chose. Très en colère.

Secouant la tête dans l'espoir de repousser toute pensée concernant Voldemort. Harry reprit la plume dans sa main et continua d'écrire. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Voldemort ressentait. Il avait suffisamment de choses en tête sans avoir à se préoccuper de ce qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres meurtrier pouvait bien être en train de faire. La douleur diminua lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'une douleur mineure comme à l'habitude, et Harry ne ressentit rien d'autre que la douleur mordante du dos de sa main, mais comparée à sa migraine de plus tôt, ce n'était même pas la peine de s'en plaindre.

Alors que minuit approchait, le professeur Ombrage, une fois encore, examina la main droite d'Harry et secoua tristement sa tête avant de déclarer qu'il aurait besoin de revenir demain soir pour s'assurer que le message l'ait complètement pénétrer. Cela enragea Harry. De quel droit le Professeur Ombrage agissait-elle ainsi ? Même le professeur Rogue n'était pas aussi cruel. Sortant du bureau, Harry se jura intérieurement de trouver quelles étaient les punitions permises durant les retenues. Il pensait qu'il pourrait supporter tout ce qu'Ombrage lui faisait, mais trois retenues pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait aucune preuve était ridicule.

_Et __alors quoi ?_ Que pourrait-il bien faire s'il découvrait que le Professeur Ombrage était dans le tort ? Il ne pourrait en parler à quelqu'un sans provoquer des problèmes entre l'Ordre et le Ministère, ce que l'Ordre ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre présentement. Autant qu'il le détestait, Harry savait que, pour maintenant, il devait se débrouiller seul. L'Ordre était dans cette situation à cause de lui. Il n'allait certainement pas aggraver les choses.

Le matin suivant, Harry se retrouva dans la même situation que le matin précédant, sauf que sa cicatrice ne lui causait pas autant de douleur que sa main droite, et il eut du mal à finir ses devoirs durant le petit déjeuner. Le dos de sa main droite était encore rouge et enflammé, contraignant Harry à tirer sa manche au-dessus de la zone infectée grâce à son pouce qui sortait de sous la manche. Le tissu de son pull irritait sa main, mais la rougeur était trop apparente pour être laissée dans cet état.

Enterré sous sa pile de devoirs, Harry ne remarqua même pas lorsque ses camarades de Gryffondor commencèrent à arriver et à s'asseoir autour de lui. Ce ne fut pas avant que Fred Weasley ôta la plume de la main d'Harry qu'il leva les yeux vers ses coéquipiers, qui le regardaient avec un air préoccupé. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas assis très loin non plus.

« Alors, où étais-tu hier soir, Harry ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité. « Personne ne pouvait te trouver. »

Harry reprit sa plume et retourna à ses devoirs. « En retenue avec Ombrage encore une fois, » dit-il avec un ton égal sans lever les yeux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir les regards de sympathie que tous lui décochaient probablement. Il ne voulait pas penser aux deux nuits passées et à celle qui allait arriver. Pour le moment il ne voulait qu'oublier.

« Attends une minute, » dit George en proie à la confusion. « Tu veux dire que tu as eu une retenue deux soirs de suite juste parce qu'Ombrage pense que tu as menti sur l'endroit où tu étais dimanche soir ? » Comme Harry ne répondit pas, George se renfrogna et abattit son poing sur la table. « Cette… cette espèce de _vieille harpie_ ! Je ne peux pas le croire! Je vais voir McGonagall ! »

« Non ! » dit rapidement Harry dans un murmure, et les jumeaux Weasley le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. « Impliquer n'importe quel autre professeur ne fera que causer des problèmes. Je peux m'en occuper. J'ai déjà assez de choses à me soucier sans commencer une guerre entre Poudlard et le Ministère à cause de quelques retenues injustes. Ombrage peut se tromper dans sa punition, mais provoquer un scandale ne me fera paraître que comme un enfant gâté. »

Fred et George ne semblaient pas convaincus, mais ils acquiescèrent quand même. Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait voir que Ron et Hermione regardaient leurs assiettes avec un air coupable. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé hier soir, mais apparemment il manquait quelque chose parce que personne ne semblait faire un effort pour parler à Ron et Hermione, même pas les frères de Ron. Ceci n'arrivait que lorsque les jumeaux étaient en colère contre Ron parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de stupide.

Le reste de la journée passa exactement comme la précédente… lentement, mais pas suffisamment, puisqu'avant qu'Harry ne le réalise, il entrait une fois encore dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour sa retenue. La troisième journée de torture fut encore pire que les deux précédentes. Le dos de sa main droite ne guérissait plus du tout, laissant les mots 'je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' gravés dans sa chair tandis que le sang s'écoulait le long de sa main, tâchant le parchemin.

Pour la troisième nuit d'affilée, le Professeur Ombrage le força à écrire des lignes teintées de sang jusqu'à minuit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa main. Elle sourit à Harry et libéra gentiment sa main. « Maintenant, ceci devrait servir de rappel, ne croyez-vous pas, monsieur Potter? » demanda doucereusement Ombrage. « Je pense que je vais y aller doucement avec vous puisque c'est votre première offense. Ce serait dans votre intérêt d'être honnête dans le futur. Mentir apporte seulement des ennuis. » Elle retourna vers son bureau et s'assit derrière celui-ci. « Utilisez votre temps libre de manière intelligente, monsieur Potter. »

Harry, irrité, s'empêcha de rouler des yeux et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le moment où il quitta le bureau, Harry se dépêcha de marcher vers la salle de bain la plus proche pour s'occuper de sa main ensanglantée. Par chance, la salle de bain était vide et Harry put nettoyer la plaie rapidement avant de la bander avec des bandages qu'il conjura. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa main guérirait dans quelques jours pour que personne ne puisse apprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé en retenue. De la façon dont les jumeaux Weasley avaient réagi ce matin, Harry se dit qu'ils seraient outragés de voir la chair cicatrisée sur sa main, tout comme Remus et Sirius le seraient.

Quelquefois, Harry se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter l'acharnement de tous ces gens sur lui. Toute sa vie, il avait voulu être traité comme tout le monde, mais il doutait sérieusement que tout le monde aient une organisation secrète prête à protéger leurs secrets. C'était ce qui agaçait le plus Harry, le fait que le Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus étaient prêts à sacrifier autant de vies humaines pour s'assurer que ses crises restent un secret. Une vie valait-elle réellement tous ces problèmes ?

**§*&o&*§**

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre et plutôt rapidement maintenant qu'Harry n'avait plus à se soucier d'une autre nuit à passer dans le bureau du Professeur Ombrage. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua la manche droite de son chandail, toujours tirée sur sa main pour masquer ses bandages. Cela avait duré jusqu'à dimanche avant que sa main ne cicatrise, même si les mots 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' pouvaient encore être vus si quelqu'un regardait de suffisamment près, mais personne ne le faisait. Pourquoi le feraient-ils? Personne n'avait demandé ce que les retenues d'Ombrage impliquaient.

Durant les derniers jours, Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de s'approcher d'Harry, mais ils semblaient incapables de penser à quelque chose à dire et finissaient toujours à s'éloigner, frustrés. Harry se dit que c'était à cause était d'une combinaison de la confrontation dans la Salle Sur Demande et de ses retenues. Honnêtement, Harry ne blâmait pas Ron et Hermione pour les retenues. C'étaient à cause des manigances d'Ombrage et de personne d'autre, et d'une certaine façon, Harry avait l'impression que ceci n'était que le commencement. Il se devait d'être extrêmement prudent à partir de maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner à Ombrage une autre opportunité de lui assigner une retenue.

Travaillant sur des devoirs dans la bibliothèque dans la fin de l'après-midi de samedi, Harry ne fut pas surpris quand Ron s'assit après une hésitation en face de lui et attendit qu'Harry ne souligne la présence de son meilleur ami. Harry prit conscience de trois facteurs tandis qu'il leva les yeux de ses manuels. Premièrement, Ron était seul. Deuxièmement, ils étaient dans une bibliothèque ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y pouvait y avoir de débat verbal. Finalement, tout le monde aux alentours les observait.

Ron sembla remarquer le dernier facteur également en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. « Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais il y a une réunion ce soir, » dit-il doucement. « Si tu ne veux pas venir, Hermione et moi comprendrons. Le fait est que tout le monde sait qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal entre nous et ils nous en ont beaucoup parlé. Ils veulent apprendre de toi, pas d'Hermione. Ils veulent seulement s'impliquer si toi, tu l'es. »

« Alors vous n'auriez pas dû leur faire de fausses promesses, » dit Harry calmement en retournant son attention à ses devoirs. « Je vous ai dit que je voulais bien vous aider, mais diriger n'est pas la même chose. Hermione a joué sur les deux tableaux pour obtenir les résultats qu'elle voulait. C'est elle et elle seule qui doit s'excuser auprès de moi et de tous les autres. Sirius et Remus m'ont entraîné dans le parfait secret pour me procurer un avantage si j'en ai besoin un jour. L'avantage n'existera plus si quelqu'un décide de parler de ce qu'ils m'ont vu faire. Je ne pense pas que vous réalisez que, pour moi, c'est une question de vie et de mort. Ceci n'est pas pour un examen sans importance ou pour impressionner qui que ce soit. J'ai tout appris pour survivre. »

Ron remua nerveusement en baissant la tête, honteux. « Hermione sait qu'elle s'est gourée, Harry, » dit-il. « Nous savons tous les deux que ça va prendre beaucoup de temps pour rectifier le tir, mais nous essayons. Hermione avait prévu de s'excuser auprès de tous ce soir et de corriger le fait que tu es présent que pour nous aider et non pour diriger le groupe… si tu le veux encore, bien sûr. » Ron laissa échapper un soupir puis leva les yeux vers Harry, cherchant n'importe quoi qui l'informe sur les pensées d'Harry. « Harry, cette semaine a été horrible sans toi. Hermione pleure chaque nuit parce qu'elle pense qu'elle a perdu un de ses meilleurs amis. »

« Alors elle t'as envoyé pour parler en son nom ? » riposta Harry dans une voix étouffée en rencontra le regard plaidant de Ron. Si Hermione était désolée pour ce qu'elle avait fait, alors pourquoi ne venait-elle pas simplement le lui dire elle-même ? « Je ne vais pas compatir et te dire que je comprends à quel point cette semaine a été difficile pour vous deux parce que je ne le sais pas. Mes meilleurs amis m'ont utilisé dans le but de convaincre d'autres que leur point de vue était le bon. Je ne vais pas juste surmonter ce fait parce que quelqu'un a pleuré sur ses erreurs. Vous devez réaliser tous les deux que ce n'est pas un jeu. Voldemort est de retour et je suis tout en haut de sa liste des gens à abattre. »

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? » demanda Ron désespérément. « Nous avons fait les imbéciles. Nous n'avons pas réfléchi. Je promets que cela ne va pas se reproduire. Crois-moi, Fred, George et Ginny ne vont pas le laisser se reproduire. Ils en ont fait leur mission de nous réciter toutes nos fautes toute la dernière semaine. »

Harry haussa des épaules tandis qu'il commença à ranger ses devoirs. « Je ne peux pas garantir que je viendrais ce soir, » dit-il doucement. « Je devrais réellement ne pas m'en soucier, mais contrairement à Hermione, je tiens mes promesses. » Ron grimaça au commentaire. « Hermione s'est plantée toute seule. Ma confiance n'est pas accordée sans prix. Quand elle aura trouvé le courage pour venir s'excuser en personne, vous saurez tous les deux où me trouver. »

Voulant mettre un terme à la conversation, Harry quitta la bibliothèque avant que Ron ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de le ramener au voyage en train vers Poudlard. Ce jour-là, il s'est battu pour sa vie, _seul_. Le problème était qu'il n'allait pas toujours être la seule cible. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient besoin de savoir comment se protéger… peut-être pas à la mesure où Harry en avait besoin, mais ils devaient au moins apprendre les bases. Oui, les bases étaient ennuyeuses à apprendre, mais elles étaient nécessaires dans le but de seulement essayer d'apprendre quelque chose difficile. C'était pourquoi l'école avait besoin un véritable professeur de la Défense, pas une imposture comme Ombrage.

Mais le Ministère ne pouvait pas accepter simplement la vérité.

Le soir venu, Harry regarda de son coin de la salle ses camarades de classe quitter la Tour de Gryffondor pour la réunion à la Salle Sur Demande. Ce soir allait être intéressant. Si Ron avait dit la vérité, Harry savait que de nombreuses personnes allaient être en colère contre Hermione. Il savait également qu'il pouvait empêcher cette situation d'arriver, mais Harry avait un pressentiment que cela devait arriver. Hermione avait besoin d'apprendre comment interagir avec les autres. Elle se devait d'accepter les conséquences de ses actions.

Après une heure, Harry abandonna finalement tout à sa frustration et se dirigea vers la Salle Sur Demande. En entrant, Harry vit que des bibliothèques en bois étaient alignées sur les murs. Des cousins soyeux couvraient le plancher au lieu des chaises. Il y avait quelques étagères dans la lointaine fin de la pièce qui contenaient une variété d'équipement magique d'espionnage. Dans le centre de la pièce, il y avait un groupe d'élèves qui s'était rencontré ici-même il y avait déjà une semaine. Ils se parlaient, ne prêtant aucune attention à la personne qui venait juste d'entrer. Harry y vit un signe et s'assit sur un des coussins, examinant ses camarades de classe en silence. Annoncer sa présence ne ferait que distraire tout le monde.

« Écoutez, » dit Hermione par-dessus les chuchotements, « je sais que vous voulez tous apprendre d'Harry, mais s'il vous plaît, comprenez son point de vue. Il a déjà reçu trois jours de retenues d'Ombrage parce qu'il protégeait ce que nous essayons de faire. »

« En fait, j'ai reçu une retenue parce que c'était tout simplement la première opportunité d'Ombrage pour m'en donner une, » la corrigea Harry faisant sursauter tout le monde. « La raison qu'elle avait était sans importance. Son but premier était de me faire admettre que je mentais à propos du retour de Voldemort. »

Plusieurs personnes tressaillirent à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres forçant Harry à rouler ses yeux en signe d'irritation. Ces personnes voulaient apprendre à combattre Voldemort et ses partisans et pourtant ils ne pouvaient même pas entendre un simple nom ? Cela ne fit absolument rien pour renforcer sa confiance en chacun. Tout ce que leurs ennemis avaient besoin de faire était de mentionner le nom de Voldemort avant de charger.

« M-mais ce n'est pas juste ! » protesta Cho.

« Bienvenue dans le monde du Professeur Ombrage, » dit Ron sarcastiquement puis, il tourna son attention vers Harry en affichant un air nerveux. « Content que tu sois venu, mon pote. Nous avons décidé d'un nom pour le groupe : l'Association de Défense ou l'A.D., abrégé. Nous étions entrain de débattre sur qui allait être le chef puisque—hum—bien--- puisque tu ne veux pas l'être. »

« Tu as raison, je ne le veux pas, » dit Harry sur un ton égal. « Je ne pense qu'il devrait y en avoir un. » De nombreuses personnes regardèrent Harry avec confusion à ces mots. Harry regarda directement Hermione. « Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il et Hermione hocha vivement la tête. « S'il vous plaît, regroupez-vous tous selon votre propre maison. » Il se leva et attendit que tous aient obéis. « Maintenant, en groupe, sélectionnez une ou deux personnes qui va ou vont feront partie d'un comité. Ce comité sera en charge d'arranger les rencontres. Cela enlèvera la charge à une seule personne de faire fonctionner l'organisation au grand complet. Que ceux qui sont Préfet ou un membre de votre équipe de Quidditch, ou peut-être les deux à la fois, et qui ne se sentent pas capables de prendre davantage de responsabilité, faîtes connaître votre situation à votre groupe. »

De basses conversations s'élevèrent des trois différents groupes. Harry observa tandis que les membres du groupe de Gryffondor et remarqua que Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia et Katie se déclarèrent rapidement hors de toute considération. Il remarqua également qu'Hermione était étonnamment silencieuse. C'était étrange. Il s'était attendu à voir Hermione sauter sur l'occasion de représenter les Gryffondors. Le groupe de Poufsouffle fut le premier à devenir silencieux précédant l'approche de deux élèves vers Harry : Justin Finch-Fletchley et Hannah Abbot. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Le second groupe à devenir silencieux était celui de Gryffondor. Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat approchèrent d'Harry de ce groupe. _Ca_, c'était une surprise. Finalement, le groupe de Serdaigle se calmèrent également avec l'approche de Cho et de l'amie blonde de Ginny. Il semblait que le comité était maintenant formé.

« Félicitations, » dit Harry aux six membres. « Je vous suggère de commencer avec quelque chose de simple aujourd'hui. Peut-être le charme de Désarmement. »

« Une chose avant, Harry, » dit Ginny avec un sourire et un coup d'œil jeté à Neville avant de retourner son regard vers Harry. « Nous acceptons tous d'être des membres du comité, mais nous pensons tous avoir besoin d'être dirigés. Je pense que tu devrais être notre superviseur. Aucun de nous ne peut nier ton savoir dans le domaine. Ce serait une honte de ne pas l'utiliser, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les autres cinq membres hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement laissant Harry pris au piège. Au moins, il n'enseignerait pas. « D'accord, » dit-il doucement. « Une fois que la rencontre sera finie, nous allons parler de quand et d'où nous allons tenir la prochaine rencontre. Je suppose que vous voulez tous que je prenne en main la leçon d'aujourd'hui? »

Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit. « Seulement pour commencer, je pense, » dit-elle joyeusement. « Une fois que nous aurons compris comment faire, nous t'aiderons, pas vrai tout le monde ? »

Tous acquiescèrent. « Laisse-nous une chance, Harry, » ajouta Cho. « La plupart d'entre nous avons appris ce charme il y a des années alors ce ne sera pas si difficile. Je pense que tout le monde a besoin de s'entraîner avant de le maîtriser totalement. »

Harry hocha la tête en frottant ses yeux sous ses lunettes. _Tout pour ne pas être impliqué_. « Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, placez-vous en équipe de deux, » annonça Harry en redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, approcha des membres du comité et fit face aux élèves restants. « Nous allons revoir le charme de Désarmement ce soir et avant que vous vous en plaignez, souvenez-vous : ça ne sert à rien d'apprendre des charmes, des incantations ou des sorts plus avancés si vous ne maîtrisez pas d'abord la base. »

Pendant les trois quarts d'heure suivants, tous pratiquèrent le charme de Désarmement sur chacun tandis qu'Harry et Cho observèrent, le reste du comité clamant qu'ils avaient également besoin de s'entraîner. Neville faisait équipe avec une des amies de Cho et après quelques mots rassurants d'Harry, il n'avait plus aucun problème à la désarmer. Du coin de l'œil, les membres du comité regardèrent Harry déambuler d'une équipe à l'autre, offrant son aide si nécessaire et félicitant ceux qui avaient, ensuite, réussi. Pour Harry, il ne faisait que ce que Sirius et Remus avaient fait lorsqu'ils lui avaient enseigné alors il pensait que ce n'était rien.

Quand Harry finalement demanda un temps d'arrêt, la majorité du groupe était heureux de leurs accomplissements. « Très bien, n'hésitez pas à vous entraîner durant la semaine, mais pas en public, » dit-il d'un air détaché. « Si quelqu'un a une question, parlez à un membre du comité, ce sont qui vous enseignerons la prochaine fois. Tout le monde peut partir sauf les membres du comité. Si l'heure change, vous serez mis au courant. »

Les six élèves approchèrent rapidement d'Harry, attendant impatiemment de programmer la prochaine rencontre. « C'était vraiment bien, Harry, » dit Neville instantanément. « Tu es professeur né. Une fois que tu m'as montré comment me concentrer, c'était facile. Personne ne me l'a vraiment expliqué avant. »

« Je dois admettre que Londubat a un bon point, » dit Justin en haussant les épaules. « Je pense que le professeur Lupin a été le seul qui ait jamais _vraiment_ expliqué les choses. Nous devrions probablement continuer sur cette lancée dans le futur. Cela va certainement aider tout le monde quand nous allons atteindre la matière plus avancée. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » dit Harry davantage à lui-même qu'au groupe, mais tout le monde l'entendit. Le commentaire renforça uniquement ce qu'Harry pensait déjà. Remus était un excellent professeur, mais parce qu'il était un loup-garou le Ministère ne le laissait pas enseigner. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a une objection à une réunion demain à la bibliothèque à neuf heures du matin ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête et promirent d'y être avant de quitter la Salle Sur Demande pour leur maison respective. L'heure du couvre-feu approchait et la dernière chose dont tout le monde avait besoin était d'avoir des problèmes avec Flitch, le Professeur Ombrage ou le Professeur Rogue. Prêt pour les suivre, Harry regarda une dernière fois autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Hermione était assise dans un coin et pleurait doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de frustration. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour une confrontation avec elle ce soir.

Hermione sembla remarquer qu'elle et Harry étaient seuls, elle se leva et se précipita vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras. « Oh Harry, je suis vraiment désolée ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal ou de te mettre en danger. J'étais surprise de voir ce que tu faisais et j'ai pensé… Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi! Je promets de ne jamais faire quelque chose qui pourrait te mettre en danger ! »

Harry tapota maladroitement Hermione dans le dos, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire. Oui, il était en colère contre elle, mais il savait qu'elle allait y penser à deux fois avant de penser à faire quelque chose du genre encore une fois. Il y avait des chances qu'Hermione ait été trop excitée par rapport au groupe pour penser aux conséquences. Comment pouvait-il la blâmer pour cela? « Je te pardonne, Hermione, » dit Harry sincèrement, « mais je ne peux pas l'oublier. Cela va prendre du temps avant que je ne te refasse confiance, mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts. »

Hermione le repoussa et sourit à Harry tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. « Merci, Harry, » dit-elle avec reconnaissance. « Je suis contente que tu sois venu ce soir et j'aime l'idée des représentants des maisons pour partager le fardeau. »

Harry haussa les épaules en réponse au commentaire et marcha vers la porte avec Hermione. « Je croyais que c'était pour le mieux puisque je ne serais pas ici tout le temps – »

« Q–quoi ? » demanda Hermione surprise. « Que veux-tu dire par 'je ne serais pas ici'? Pourquoi n'y serais-tu pas ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« Je veux dire que le Professeur Ombrage pourrait essayer de me donner une autre retenue dans le futur, » clarifia Harry calmement tandis qu'il quitta la pièce avec Hermione sur les talons. « En ce moment, elle me voit comme une menace parce que trop de personnes veulent suivre mes traces et je ne partage clairement pas le point de vue du Ministère. Je suis attaqué des deux côtés : par le Ministère et par Voldemort. C'est pourquoi je dois rester dans l'ombre pour un moment.»

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'ils gagnèrent la cage d'escalier. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée, Harry, » dit-elle doucement quand ils prirent pied sur l'escalier bougeant. « Tu semble prendre tout si calmement que nous en oublions ce que tu traverses. Même quand tu étais en colère contre moi, tu n'as jamais vraiment élevé la voix. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses cette dernière semaine, je pense que j'ai compris quelque chose. Tu ne te mets plus en colère. Je ne sais pas quand cela a commencé, mais je sais que ça fait quand même un certain temps. Je réalise que je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit, mais je-je me fais du souci. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se renfermer sur soi-même. »

« Je ne me referme pas sur moi-même, » dit Harry, tous les deux atteignant le portrait de la Grosse dame. « Je pense seulement que c'est inutile de pester contre les autres alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien avec ce que j'ai dans la tête. Si j'ai un problème avec mes devoirs ou si j'ai un problème avec la vie à Poudlard, alors tu le sauras. » Il dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra, laissant une Hermione surprise derrière. Il savait que cela allait prendre du temps avant qu'il puisse faire confiance à Hermione à nouveau, mais au moins ils se parlaient. Le problème de ses émotions allait être, par contre, beaucoup plus difficile à gérer. Dire à ses amis qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère n'était pas envisageable. Il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait penser à quelque chose de crédible si la question était de nouveau soulevée.

**§*&o&*§**

Le matin suivant, Harry était à la bibliothèque une heure avant d'être supposé rencontrer le comité, pour essayer de finir son essai sur les Potions. Il avait encore une fois rêvé du corridor sans fenêtre qui était entrain de le rendre fou. Il haïssait ce rêve, mais il ne parvenait pas à arrêter d'y penser. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il de si important dans un corridor vide ? Il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit avant, du moins pas qu'il s'en souvienne.

Cho et la blonde de Serdaigle, qui se présenta sous le nom de Luna Lovegood, furent les premières à arriver avec presque vingt minutes d'avance. Luna instantanément mit sa baguette derrière son oreille avant de sortir un exemplaire d'un magazine nommé 'Le Chicaneur', le tournant à l'envers pour le lire. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Cho avec un sourcil levé, mais il reçut uniquement un haussement d'épaules en réponse.

Harry avait entendu parler du Chicaneur de Sirius et Remus. Apparemment, c'était similaire aux presses à sensation, imprimant ainsi en majorité de la fiction et rarement des faits. Il n'en savait pas plus que cela puisque Sirius et Remus avaient des ressentiments envers les reporters, Rita Skeeter, par-dessus tout, mais qui avait été étonnamment silencieuse ces derniers temps. On peut seulement tourner en ridicule Dumbledore et le Ministère pendant aussi longtemps.

Ginny et Neville furent les suivants à arriver. Neville s'assit à côté d'Harry tandis que Ginny s'assit à côté de Luna. Justin et Hannah arrivèrent un peu après et après avoir jetés quelques charmes silencieux, ils étaient prêts à commencer. Après les présentations, Cho, Justin et Hannah sautèrent immédiatement dans le vif du sujet qui entourait la matière de la prochaine rencontre. Des sorts, des charmes et des malédictions simples, remportèrent l'unanimité. Samedi soir fut décidé pour être le jour de la prochaine rencontre laissant ainsi beaucoup de temps aux représentants pour la préparer.

Harry découvrit rapidement que Luna Lovegood était une personne relativement étrange. Elle avait tendance à offrir des commentaires qui avait qu'un très faible sens logique et elle ne semblait pas s'offenser devant les regards étranges qu'elle recevait en échange. Harry se promit intérieurement de poser quelques questions à Ginny à propos de Luna. Il ne savait pas si Luna essayait juste d'être drôle ou si elle était seulement lunatique.

Avec tout décidé, la rencontre se terminant laissant Harry seul encore une fois à entreprendre son devoir de Potion. Au moins quelques choses ne changeraient jamais. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, il y avait toujours des devoirs de Potions.

**À suivre**


	13. Le Prix de la Gloire

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Bêta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Nekoii (merci pour tout !!!! tu peux revenir quand tu veux !)

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **13; **Traduit : **13, 15, 16; **En cours :** 14, 17, 18, 20,

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture !!!!

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 13 Le Prix de la Gloire**

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes l'A.D. se transforma doucement en une expérience enrichissante et excitante. Les représentants, ou le 'Conseil' comme ils étaient appelés à présent, avait appris très rapidement à agir en tant qu'équipe et à utiliser les forces des uns et des autres. La plus grande surprise fut Neville qui, une fois surmonté sa timidité, n'eut aucun problème à participer aux démonstrations. Les réunions de l'A.D. se faisaient le samedi soir, avec une réunion du Conseil le matin suivant. Il y avait aussi une autre réunion du Conseil le mercredi soir dans la Salle sur Demande pour tout vérifier et être sûr que tous les membres du Conseil pouvait réaliser les charmes, sorts et malédictions qu'ils présenteraient.

Durant les réunions de l'A.D. Harry se contentait d'observer, lançant un commentaire de temps à autre, quand il en avait besoin. Utiliser la technique d'enseignement de Remus avait porté ses fruits. Chaque membre de l'A.D. faisait des progrès, et tous se sentaient mieux en se préparant eux-mêmes à leur rythme. Jusqu'à présent, l'existence de l'A.D. restait un secret, ce qui permettait de conserver le programme régulier des réunions.

Avec les réunions de l'A.D., les entraînements quasi journaliers de Quidditch et les devoirs, Harry avait de la chance s'il dormait cinq heures par nuit. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison était Samedi, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, et l'école entière frémissait d'anticipation. Le problème était que maintenant, en plus des Professeurs Ombrage et Snape, Harry devait faire attention à ne pas croiser de Serpentards qui essayeraient de lui jeter une malédiction vu qu'il n'avait jamais perdu contre Malfoy, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Ron se débrouillait mieux en tant que gardien, mais il avait encore des progrès à faire. Il avait tendance à devenir frustré après avoir laissé passer un but, ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'il en laissait passer encore plus. Toute l'équipe avait essayé de convaincre Ron qu'il devait se concentrer sur le présent et non le passé, mais cela fonctionnait uniquement jusqu'à ce qu'il rate un autre Souaffle. Harry avait l'impression que le plus vite il attraperait le Vif samedi, mieux cela serait pour Ron.

Avec le début de la première semaine de Novembre, les vents devinrent d'un froid mordant, forçant tout le monde à couvrir la moindre parcelle de peau qui pourrait être exposée. Le matin du match, Ron se leva, pour une fois, en même temps qu'Harry. Ils mangèrent en silence le peu qu'ils purent avaler pour le petit déjeuner. La Grande Salle se remplit plus tôt que d'habitude et beaucoup de monde souhaita bonne chance à l'équipe de Gryffondor, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'anxiété de Ron. Les mains de Ron tremblaient tellement que Harry dut lui attraper l'épaule pour le calmer …

… et il fut submergé par une vague d'anxiété si puissante que sa tête lui fit mal. Harry relâcha rapidement l'épaule de Ron en secouant la tête, essayant de repousser l'étrange sentiment qui disparaissait rapidement. D'où est-ce-que cela venait ? Frottant son front qui était encore douloureux, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron d'on les mains avait arrêté de trembler. Quoi que cela fût, Harry était sûr de ne plus jamais vouloir le faire.

Ce ne fût pas long avant qu'Angelina n'appelle l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à se diriger vers le terrain. Hermione leur souhaita bonne chance à tous les deux en les embrassants sur la joue, ce qui sembla sortir Ron de son brouillard. Le choc de ce qui venait juste de se passer sembla faire s'évanouir ce qui lui restait d'appréhension tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le terrain. Ils se changèrent rapidement puis se retrouvèrent pour le discours d'avant-match. Ce fût à cet instant qu'Harry et Ron apprirent que Crabbe et Goyle étaient les nouveaux batteurs de Serpentards. Cette journée allait être très intéressante.

L'équipe de Gryffondor entra sur le terrain et fut accueillie par un tonnerre assourdissant d'encouragements et de sifflets. L'équipe Serpentard les attendait déjà ; le capitaine, Montague, était en surpoids extrême avec Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Malfoy se tenait sur le côté, avec un sourire mauvais alors qu'il fixait Harry. Oh oui, c'était une partie dont Harry voulait se débarrasser au plus vite.

« Capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! » cria Madame Bibine, l'arbitre. Tout le monde attendit alors qu'Angelina et Montague s'approchaient du milieu du terrain et se serraient la main. « Montez sur vos balais ! » annonça Madame Bibine, puis mis son sifflet entre ses lèvres et souffla.

Tout le monde s'éleva dans les airs tandis que les balles étaient relâchées. Harry commença immédiatement à chercher un éclat doré, esquivant un Cognard alors qu'il s'élevait un peu plus haut. Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de ce que tout le monde faisait ou disait. Être distrait pouvait lui coûter le Vif. Il commença à parcourir le terrain et entra presque en collision avec les deux cognards qui avaient été envoyés simultanément dans sa direction. Harry plongea rapidement pour éviter d'être touché, redressant seulement à quelques mètres du sol avant de s'arrêter près des goals des Serpentards. Il commença à chercher le Vif à nouveau, mais ce ne fût pas long avant qu'il n'entende à nouveau le sifflement d'un des cognards se dirigeant vers lui à nouveau.

Redressant, Harry s'éleva, haut au-dessus du terrain, uniquement pour devoir s'élever à nouveau aussi vite que possible alors que le deuxième cognard venait vers lui à toute vitesse. Il était évident maintenant que Crabbe et Goyle essayaient de le sortir du jeu. Plongeant à nouveau, Harry dépassa Crabbe et Goyle, les faisant presque tomber de leurs balais. Il termina son plongeon et se retrouva face-à-face avec Malfoy.

« Quel est le problème, Potter ? » ricana Malfoy, « Trop occupé à faire des pirouettes pour chercher le Vif d'Or ? »

« Au moins je n'ai pas besoin que d'autres distraient mon adversaire pour l'attraper, » répliqua Harry alors qu'il cherchait le vif d'or des yeux. « Quand vas-tu arrêter de compter sur les autres pour faire les choses à ta place Malfoy ? » Ne voulant pas attendre pour une réplique, Harry partit en direction des goals de Gryffondor, s'élevant dans les airs pour être prêt à tout.

Ce ne fût pas long avant qu'Harry ne soit à nouveau la cible de deux Cognards le forçant à plonger et manœuvrer entre les joueurs. Redressant à nouveau Harry regarda en direction des goals de Serpentards et faillit crier quand il vit le petit Vif doré scintillant à quelques mètres du sol. Il ne s'ennuya même pas à vérifier si Malfoy était dans les parages avant de plonger à quarante-cinq degrés. Rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui n'avait d'importance. Il y était presque lorsque le Vif d'or se dirigea vers l'autre côté du terrain, forçant Harry à tourner brusquement pour le suivre.

Ce fut alors qu'Harry remarqua que Malfoy était juste derrière lui. Se penchant en avant pour diminuer la résistance au vent, Harry s'élança aussi vite qu'il le put, poussant son Éclair de Feu à ses limites. Il pouvait sentir Malfoy essayer d'attraper son balai en un geste de désespoir. Descendant de quelques mètres, Harry s'étendit vers le Vif, s'étirant autant qu'il le pouvait et sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de la petite balle combative.

Harry poussa automatiquement un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'élevait, tenant la balle qui cherchait encore à s'échapper dans sa main de façon que tous puissent la voir. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le score, Harry vit le score final : Gryffondor 200, Serpentard 40. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'Ron ne prendrait pas trop à cœur d'avoir manqué quatre buts ou ce serait une très longue journée.

WHAM !

Un cognard frappa Harry dans le bas du dos, le propulsant vers l'avant alors que la douleur explosait dans son dos. Avant qu'Harry puisse comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, quelque chose s'écrasa dans son côté gauche, avec pour résultat des os se brisant dans un bruit écoeurant envoyant des ondes de douleurs dans tout son torse. Il était impossible de penser, impossible de respirer. Harry ne pouvait même pas bouger et il s'écrasa au sol, tête la première, envoyant plus de douleur dans sa poitrine.

Le silence remplit l'air alors que tout le monde attendait qu'Harry bouge, mais il resta immobile. Le sifflet de Madame Bibine résonna dans l'air, sortant tout le monde de leur stupéfaction. La foule faisait un chahut énorme tandis que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se précipitait vers Harry. Harry sentit des mains le tourner précautionneusement sur le dos, ce simple mouvement le noyant dans la douleur. Il se sentait pris au piège dans son propre corps, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, même respirer.

« Il ne respire pas ! » cria George qui tapota gentiment le visage d'Harry. « Allez Harry, réagit. Respire, cligne des yeux ….. Fais quelque chose ! »

« Ecartez-vous, tous ! » ordonna le professeur MacGonagall.

Deux visages familiers entrèrent dans la ligne de vue d'Harry alors que sa poitrine commençait à le brûler par le manque d'oxygène. Harry put sentir une larme s'échapper de son œil droit à la vue des regards inquiets que ses gardiens lui donnaient. Il avait été si pris dans la nervosité de Ron qu'il en avait oublié qu'ils venaient voir le match. Comment avait-il put oublier Sirius et Remus ?!?

« On doit l'amener à Poppy, » dit Remus à Sirius alors qu'il conjurait un brancard. « Rappel toi la dernière fois qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer. »

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et lévita Harry sur le brancard. Harry fut alors ramener le plus vite possible vers le château, Sirius ne s'arrêtant que pour prévenir les professeurs Dumbledore et Bibine que quelque chose devait être fait pour punir les joueurs de Serpentard responsables. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant de s'évanouir.

Harry fut sorti de son sommeil sans douleur par un bruit de voix fortes. Son dos était rigide et son côté gauche était douloureux. Après un moment Harry se rappela pourquoi il avait mal et était heureux qu'au moins, ce ne soit en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Il pouvait respirer sans aucun effort, ce qui était un plus. Trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux, Harry ne pouvait qu'écouter les voix autour de lui.

« N'essaye même pas de t'échapper de ça Snape ! » cracha Sirius avec colère. « Tes étudiants ont attaqué Harry de manière délibérée à la fin du match ! Ils devraient être au minimum renvoyés ! Ils auraient pu le tuer ! »

« Hem, hem, » dit le professeur Ombrage, sonnant comme si elle essayait d'éclaircir sa gorge. « Mr. Black, ceci est une première faute – »

« - C'EST FAUX ! » cria Ron. « MALFOY ET SES AMIS EN ONT EU APRES HARRY DEPUIS QUE NOUS SOMMES ARRIVE ! C'EST LA DEUXIEME FOIS QU'ILS ONT ESSAYE DE L'ATTAQUER ! » Ron laissa échapper un soupir en s'asseyant au chevet de Harry. « Harry ne voulait pas créer de problèmes, c'est pour cela que nous avons demandé à Madame Bibine de superviser nos entraînements. Nous essayions de protéger Harry. »

« Mr. Weasley, quand a eu lieu cette attaque ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall durement.

« Le premier samedi du semestre, » dit Ron doucement. « Madame Pomfresh avait interdit à Harry de jouer, alors il nous regardait nous entraîner. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'un instant il était là, et l'instant suivant il avait disparu. Nous avons pensé que quelque chose était arrivé, alors toute l'équipe est partie à sa recherche. Nous l'avons trouvé encerclé dans la Salle sur Demande par Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bulstrode. Malfoy était en train de le provoquer à propos de ses parents, Sirius et Remus. Ils avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur lui, Professeur. Ils allaient le blesser. »

« Je trouve cela extrêmement inconvénient que vous souleviez ce sujet à ce moment, Mr. Weasley, » contra le Professeur Ombrage. « Il me semble que vous essayez de créer des ennuis pour une poignée d'étudiants. Il n'y a aucune preuve – »

« Ombrage, FERMEZ-LA ! » cria Sirius. « De toute façon, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Ceci n'a rien avoir avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il me semble que vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi donc ? »

« Allons, allons, Sirius, » prévient Remus doucement. « Je suis sûr que le _Professeur_ Ombrage n'avait pas l'intention de paraître subjective. Je veux dire, elle connait les ennuis que Lucius Malfoy peut créer quand son précieux fils est maltraité, même si c'est seulement dans l'esprit du jeune Draco Malfoy. Bien entendu, ce n'est rien comparé aux ennuis que toi, Sirius, peux causer pour ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui mais aucun d'entre nous ne veux causer de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble me rappeler que lorsque j'étais professeur ici, une offense de ce degré était puni par la suspension de l'équipe de Quidditch et l'annulation du statut de Préfet. Le fait qu'il s'agisse du père de Draco Malfoy ou de Harry Potter n'est pas ce qui est important. Ce qui est important est qu'un étudiant a été attaqué après la fin du match avec la claire intention de blesser, et que ce n'est pas la première fois, d'après ce que dit Ron. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver une pensine et voir les souvenirs de Harry pour être sûr que la première attaque a bien eu lieu. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, _Professeur _? »

Un silence tendu rempli la pièce. Personne ne manqua la menace que Remus venait de sous-entendre. Si rien n'était fait, Sirius _et Remus_, allait faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour être sûr que Harry était en sécurité, comme n'importe quels parents. C'était une menace avec laquelle les professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Snape étaient assez familiers maintenant. C'en était aussi une que le Professeur Ombrage n'aimait pas du tout.

« Severus, ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui était inadmissible, » dit le Professeur Dumbledore fermement. « Je suis désolé mais des mesures doivent être prises pour être sûr que cela ne se reproduise pas, pour n'importe quel étudiant. Nous pouvons enquêter plus en profondeur à propos de l'autre incident. Vincent Crabbe devra être suspendu définitivement pour ces actes. Aussi loin que Draco Malfoy soit concerné il a le choix entre perdre son badge de préfet ou sa position dans l'équipe de Quidditch et est à nouveau en période de probation. Je vais envoyer une lettre aux parents de Vincent et Draco les informants de leur comportement inexcusable. S'ils ont un problème avec leurs punitions je m'occuperais d'eux personnellement. »

Il n'y avait pas de place pour discussion, aussi personne n'essaya. Peu importe la position d'Ombrage, le Professeur Dumbledore avait le dernier mot pour toute décision. « Oh, et une dernière chose Severus, » ajouta Dumbledore. « Vous informerez vos étudiants que ce qui arrive à Vincent et Draco est la conséquence de leurs actions. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas dépenser leur frustration sur Harry ou un autre Gryffondor. Minerva, vous direz à vos étudiants de ne pas chercher à venger Harry, d'aucune façon. Il ne serait pas raisonnable d'avoir deux maison l'une après l'autre à cause des mauvais choix de quelques élèves. »

La seule chose qui pu être entendue fut le son de pas sortant de l'infirmerie et de quelqu'un entrant. L'individu marcha directement vers le lit de Harry et commença à faire des examens, informant Harry qu'il s'agissait de Madame Pomfresh. Il la sentit relever sa chemise et tâter son côté gauche, ce qui fit lâcher un gémissement de douleur à Harry.

« Je pense qu'une autre potion anti-douleur est nécessaire, » dit Madame Pomfresh doucement. « Mr Weasley, Melle Granger, vous pourrez rendre visite à Mr Potter plus tard. Il doit se reposer maintenant. » Elle s'éloigna avant que Hermione et Ron puissent essayer de protester.

Ron et Hermione partirent quand Mme Pomfresh revient. Harry était à la frontière du sommeil quand son torse fut soulevé pour que la potion au goût terrible puisse être versée dans sa bouche. Bien qu'il soit partiellement éveillé il fut pris par surprise par la potion dans sa bouche et commença à s'étouffer. Une main massait doucement sa gorge et le liquide descendit. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il remarqua avant de s'endormir.

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau, les ténèbres étaient tombées dehors. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry remarqua immédiatement les lignes floues des silhouettes de Sirius, Remus et le professeur Dumbledore assis pas très loin et discutant doucement avec une lumière douce. A cet instant, Harry était trop paisible dans son lit chaud pour bouger ou informer les trois adultes qu'il était réveillé. Son esprit était surchargé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : que tout le monde sache à propos de la première attaque ou que Malfoy soit puni pour son mauvais esprit de compétition. Peu importe ce que dirait les professeurs, Harry savait que Malfoy voudrait se venger pour ses punitions.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous ayons avant que Fudge n'émette un nouveau décret à propos de la distribution des punitions ? » demanda Remus doucement.

« Demain matin, » dit le professeur Dumbledore normalement. « Cela devait arriver, Remus. Heureusement pour nous, Dolores ne sera pas capable d'annuler les décisions prisent aujourd'hui et avant que vous ne le demandiez, je ne regrette pas d'avoir supporté le jeune Harry. Draco Malfoy est incontrôlable. Si rien n'avait été fait les choses auraient tout simplement empirées Harry a suffisamment de choses dont il doit se soucier en dehors de ces murs pour devoir s'inquiéter d'attaques venant de l'intérieur. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry ne nous ait rien dit à propos de la première attaque, » murmura Sirius amèrement. « Je croyais qu'Harry nous faisait confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Sirius, » dit Remus calmement. « Qu'auras-tu fais si Harry te l'avait dit ? »

« J'aurais fait en sorte que quelque chose soit fait à ce sujet, » dit Sirius comme si c'était évident. « Dumbledore a raison. Harry suffisamment de choses dont il doit s'inquiéter. Il ne devrait pas avoir à se faire du souci à propos de Serpentards qui l'attaquent quand cela leur chantent. »

« C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit, » dit Harry doucement. « Cela ne ferait que créer encore plus de problèmes. »

Sirius et Remus se dépêchèrent vers le chevet de Harry, des sourires soulagés sur leurs visages. Remus glissa doucement les lunettes de Harry en place, permettant à l'adolescent de voir correctement. Les deux Maraudeurs avait l'air exténué, et Harry se sentit coupable de les avoir inquiétés. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ? Pourquoi est-ce-que Ron devrait ouvrir sa grande bouche ? La dernière chose que Harry voulait était que Remus et Sirius s'inquiètent à son sujet.

Avant que Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut attiré dans les bras de Sirius qui le serra fort. « Ne commence pas à te sentir coupable, Pronglet, » dit Sirius doucement. « Quoi que tu penses, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à nous cacher quoi que ce soit Harry. Nous sommes supposés te protéger, pas le contraire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer. Son visage était enfoncé dans la poitrine de Sirius, étouffant tout ce que Harry aurait pu dire. Il espérait vraiment ne pas devoir cacher quoi que ce soit à ses tuteurs. Il voulait leur dire à propos d'Ombrage mais si Sirius découvrait les retenues, il agirait exactement de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui. Sirius demanderait à ce que quelque chose soit fait, et cela créerait encore plus de problèmes entre Dumbledore et le ministère, n'est ce pas ?

Sirius reposa doucement Harry dans le lit, et approcha une chaise. « Tu as eu quelques visiteurs aujourd'hui, Pronglet, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Il semblerait que plusieurs personnes aient été déçues de savoir que tu ne serait pas relâché avant demain matin. »

Cela prit un moment avant que Harry ne réalise qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de séance de l'A.D. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner à l'idée d'avoir une réunion du conseil le lendemain matin. Il avait le sentiment que la prochaine séance de l'A.D. ne serait pas le principal sujet de discussion des autres membres du conseil. « Alors, à quel point le Professeur Snape est-il furieux ? » demanda Harry brisant le silence.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi Sirius s'était attendu. « Comment sais-tu que Snape est énervé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Personne ne peux dormir lorsque tu hurles Sirius, » répondit Harry honnêtement alors qu'il fermait les yeux. « Oh, et dire au professeur Ombrage de la fermer … n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire. »

« Il a raison à propos de ça, Sirius, » ajouta Remus « mais je ne suis pas sûr à propos de Ombrage. Elle intervenait dans un sujet qui ne la regarde pas. »

« Quant au professeur Snape, Harry. » intervient plaisamment Dumbledore. « Il est au courant que seuls ses étudiants sont à blâmer. Je pense que même le professeur Snape admettra que le jeune Draco est incontrôlable. Il t'a physiquement attaqué deux fois, et à en croire le jeune Ron, il y a eu une autre fois. J'aurais préféré que tu nous en ais parlé. »

Harry remua la tête doucement. « Cela n'aurait fait que créer plus de problèmes. » dit-il doucement. « J'essayait d'éviter une guerre entre les maisons. » Il pouvait sentir le sommeil le prendre. Pourquoi était-il aussi fatigué soudainement ? Il avait pourtant dormi une bonne partie de la journée ! « Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. » murmura Harry.

« Qui, Harry. » demanda Remus, curieux. « De qui parles-tu ? »

Mais Harry était déjà endormi.

Quand l'aube arriva, Harry fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh, après qu'elle lui eut recommandé d'y aller doucement dans les prochains jours. Son côté gauche était encore sensible. Sirius et Remus étaient partis après un sermon de Sirius à propos des secrets qu'il gardait, tandis que Remus essayait de jouer les médiateurs. A la fin, Harry promit de les informer si Malfoy ou d'autre Serpentards essayait de lui causer des ennuis.

Après avoir rapidement changé ses vêtements, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour la réunion du Conseil. Il trouva les six membres du conseil à l'endroit habituel, dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque. Dire que tout le monde fut surpris de voir Harry serait un euphémisme. Cho et Ginny se précipitèrent vers lui pour une accolade de groupe. Tous les autres accueillirent Harry chaleureusement, lui demandant comment il se sentait et le félicitant pour sa victoire contre Serpentard. Très vite ils retournèrent à discuter de ce qui avait été fait la nuit dernière et ce qui serait fait les semaines suivantes.

A la fin de la réunion, Harry se rendit à la tour de Gryffondor en compagnie de Neville et Ginny. Les deux Gryffondors l'informèrent immédiatement de ce qu'il avait manqué, incluant la suspension de Goyle de l'équipe de Quidditch, le discours de McGonagall aux Gryffondors, le discours de Dumbledore à l'ensemble de l'école au dîner et la suspension de Malfoy de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que sa fonction en tant que préfet. Ceci ne surprit pas Harry. Malfoy pouvait causer plus de dégâts en tant que préfet qu'en tant qu'attrapeur.

Le discours de Dumbledore à l'ensemble de l'école la nuit dernière avait été une surprise par contre. Selon Neville, Dumbledore avait annoncé que les rivalités entre les maisons ne seraient pas tolérées. Neville et Ginny avaient révélés que quelques Gryffondors avaient voulu venger Harry, trouvant que la punition de Malfoy était trop légère, et étaient maintenant frustrés de ne rien pouvoir faire à cause de l'avertissement. Les Gryffondors sentaient qu'il était de leur droit de protéger l'un des leurs.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette pagaille. Il était touché que les gens se fassent du souci, mais il était perturbé par le fait que Malfoy soit puni. Le groupe de Malfoy n'avait jamais suivi les règles. Ils étaient simplement discrets sur le fait qu'ils les brisaient. Harry avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas prêt de changer juste parce que Dumbledore avait prévenu tout le monde.

En entrant la tour de Gryffondor, Harry se retrouva bombardé par des vœux de sympathie et de félicitations. Des questions sur son rétablissement se mélangeaient aux compliments pour avoir causé la perte de deux membres de l'équipe de Serpentard. Au grand soulagement de Harry, Ron et Hermione le sortirent de la foule et l'emmenèrent aux dortoirs des garçons de cinquième année. Ron ferma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla alors qu'Hermione jetait des sorts de silence.

« Hagrid est de retour Harry, » dit Hermione avec urgence. « Nous l'avons vu la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. On dirait qu'il s'est battu avec des géants. »

Harry se tendit instantanément. La pensé que quelque chose puisse arriver à Hagrid n'avait jamais traversé son esprit. « Mais il va bien, non ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement. « Il me l'aurait dit si quelque chose n'allait pas. La dernière chose que j'ai appris est qu'il avait été retardé. Il est mal à quel point ? »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris, avant de diriger leurs regards sur Harry à nouveau. « Tu étais en contact avec Hagrid ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry acquiesça alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit le plus proche qui se trouva être celui de Dean. « Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là alors que j'ai, …, eh bien, failli mourir. » dit-il mal à l'aise. « Il envoyait un hibou de temps en temps, demandant comment j'allais et les problèmes que Sirius et Remus posaient. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il faisait donc je n'ai pas demandé. Vous connaissez Hagrid. Il ne peut pas garder un secret même si sa vie en dépendait. »

Ron détourna soudainement le regard alors que Hermione s'assit près de Harry. « Nous avons remarqué. » dit-elle en un souffle. « Hagrid nous a dit qu'il était dans les montagnes, à essayer de convaincre les géants de se battre de notre côté. Bien entendu, ça s'est mal passé. D'abord il y a eu une sorte de révolte parmi les géants, puis les mangemorts sont arrivés. Je pense que Hagrid ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes et c'est pour cela qu'il ne t'as rien dit de ce qui se passait … un peu comme toi tu ne lui as rien dit. »

Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione, les yeux larges. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'Harry n'avait pas dit à Hagrid, car autrement il aurait immédiatement abandonné sa mission pour être aux côtés de Harry. Le demi-géant était extrêmement protecteur des gens qu'il aimait. « Que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda Harry nerveusement.

Hermione regarda Ron anxieusement. Elle essayait encore de réparer son amitié avec Harry et elle paraissait inquiète d'avoir ruiné les progrès qu'elle avait faits. « Eh bien, Hagrid voulait savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec nous, » dit-elle se tournant de nouveau vers Harry. « Nous avons du lui dire pour le match de Quidditch. Hagrid n'a pas compris pourquoi Malfoy avait fait ça, alors nous lui avons dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que Malfoy t'avait attaqué cette année. Ensuite Hagrid a voulu savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas le droit de jouer, alors nous avons dû lui parler de l'attaque dans le train. »

« Il était vraiment furieux à propos de cela, Harry, » ajouta Ron. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux. Nous l'avons calmé et ensuite Ombrage est arrivée et a commencé à l'interroger sur où il était. Par chance nous – er – avions ta cape d'invisibilité, donc elle ne nous as pas vu. Je ne pense pas que cela ait aidé que Hagrid ne puisse pas lui expliquer d'où venait ses blessures. »

Le regard de Harry continua d'aller et venir entre Ron et Hermione alors qu'il intégrait tout ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire. Il se doutait que Hagrid apprendrait ce qu'il lui était arrivé à un moment ou à un autre, probablement par le professeur Dumbledore. « Donc vous n'avez rien dit à Hagrid à propos de mes problèmes de cœur, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement. Quand Ron et Hermione secouèrent la tête il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins un Hagrid en colère n'allait pas le coincer dans un coin dans le futur proche. « Par rapport à Ombrage, je ne pense pas qu'elle aime aucun des professeurs qui sont ici puisqu'ils sont loyaux à Dumbledore. »

« Exact, mais Hagrid ne réalise pas les ennuis qu'Ombrage peux causer, » dit Hermione comme une évidence. « Hagrid ne se rend pas compte à quel point les choses ont changé cette année. S'il amène une créature dangereuse en classe … »

« Je comprends, » dit Harry alors qu'il se frottait les yeux sous ses lunettes. « Ombrage peut le déclarer non-qualifié pour enseigner. Je pense que tu l'as averti ? » Hermione acquiesça. « Alors tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. » Hermione commença à protester. « Hermione, tu ne peux pas obliger quelqu'un, tout particulièrement un adulte, à croire quelque chose, s'il ne le veut pas. Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'Hagrid ait des problèmes, mais le persécuter ne résoudra rien. »

Hermione eut un soupir de frustration et fit la grimace. « Bien, si tu utilises la logique, » murmura-t-elle faisant rire Harry et Ron. C'était définitivement la dernière chose qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre venant d'Hermione qui était le plus logique du groupe. Il était clair qu'elle voulait continuer à débattre, mais qu'Harry avait raison sur ce point. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à croire ce qu'elle voulait, peu importe que ce soit la vérité ou non. Parfois les gens devaient faire des erreurs et en tirer certaines leçons.

**À suivre**


	14. Décret sur l'Education numéro 24

**FAN****Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Bêta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Xenane

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **14; **Traduit : **27 ; **En cours :** 28; 29

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire

Si tout vas bien, vous aurez un chapitre toute les semaines pendant les grandes vacances

Bonne lecture !

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 14 Décret sur l'Education numéro 24**

Les capacités d'Hagrid en tant que professeur seraient testées le jeudi suivant en cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Ron et Hermione avaient raison. Il ressemblait vraiment à quelqu'un qui s'était battu contre des géants. Son œil gauche était fermé aux trois quarts, son visage était couvert de cicatrices et ses mains avaient à peine l'air de commencer à guérir. De plus, il boitait un peu, indiquant à Harry qu'il y avait sûrement encore d'autres blessures que celles qu'il voyait.

Au moment où Hagrid, qui attendait ses élèves au bord de la Forêt Interdite avec sur les épaules un animal mort qui ressemblait fortement à une vache, vit Harry, il eut un sourire resplendissant et lui fit signe de la main. Harry lui répondit en essayant désespérément de ne pas laisser voir son appréhension. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir quel serait le sujet du cours du jour s'il fallait un animal mort aussi énorme pour servir à quoi que ce soit.

Dès que la classe entière fut arrivée, Hagrid eut du mal à cacher son enthousiasme. « Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons dans la Forêt ! » annonça-t-il. « Ils préfèrent l'obscurité et c'est un peu plus couvert ! J'ai demandé à ce que cette année on puisse travailler un peu dans la Forêt. On va voir les créatures dans leur habitat naturel. Et juste pour info, vous tous, les créatures qu'on va voir aujourd'hui sont rares. Je suis probablement le seul en Angleterre qui a réussi à apprivoiser ces créatures. Restez près de moi, et suivez-moi ! »

De nombreux élèves ne cachèrent pas leur nervosité alors qu'ils suivaient Hagrid dans la forêt, et Malfoy en faisait partie. Harry réfléchissait à quel genre de créatures de la Forêt pouvait préférer l'obscurité et fit une prière silencieuse pour qu'ils n'aillent pas visiter les Acromentules ce jour-là. Il était certain que Ron ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ne fallut pourtant pas longtemps à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la même direction que celle de la caverne d'Aragog. En entendant le soupir de soulagement de Ron, Harry comprit que lui aussi avait pensé à la même chose.

Ils marchèrent environ dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient encerclés par les arbres, qui étaient si proches les uns des autres qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne passait entre leurs branches. Il n'y avait absolument pas de neige sur le sol, seulement de la boue. Hagrid laissa tomber son chargement au sol puis fit demi-tour pour faire face à la classe. La plupart des élèves n'avait jamais été dans la forêt et avaient l'air d'être sur le point de hurler et de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

« Faites un cercle tout l'monde, » dit Hagrid avec un sourire. « Y a pas à avoir peur. Ils seront attirés par l'odeur de la viande mais je vais quand même les appeler. Allez, on bouche ses oreilles! » Les élèves lui obéirent immédiatement et Hagrid fit un drôle de hurlement plaintif qui fit écho dans toute la forêt. Après quelques minutes, Hagrid recommença et attendit.

Peu de temps après, Harry remarqua de drôles de créatures, ressemblant à des chevaux, qui surgissaient des ténèbres. Ils avaient l'air pratiquement affamés, leur peau noire était apparemment la seule chose qui recouvrait leurs os. Harry était sûr qu'il pouvait distinguer chaque os. Leurs têtes ressemblaient à celles des dragons. Leurs yeux n'avaient pas de pupille, ce qui était extrêmement terrifiant. Ils possédaient aussi des ailes noires et lisses, qui ressemblaient à celles des chauves-souris.

Harry recula nerveusement d'un pas alors que les créatures arrivaient. Elles observèrent la classe durant quelques secondes avant de commencer à s'attaquer à l'animal mort avec leurs crocs pointus. Regardant tout autour, il vit que personne ne semblait remarquer les créatures. Ils regardaient tous les arbres, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'autre chose ne vienne. Harry se tourna vers Hagrid, qui prêtait attention aux créatures, tout en souriant fièrement.

« Bon, y sont tous là main'nant, » dit Hagrid avec fierté. « Bon, qui c'est qui peut les voir ? L'vez la main. » Harry leva la main, ainsi que Neville et un Serpentard assez mince qui était debout derrière Goyle. « J'savais que tu les verrais Harry, » constata Hagrid, doucement. « Neville aussi et... »

« Qu'est-on supposé voir ici ? » coupa Malfoy, dédaigneusement.

Hagrid montra l'animal mort. « Regardez, » dit-il, fermement. Après quelques secondes, plusieurs élèves manquèrent de s'étouffer alors que d'autres couinèrent quand des morceaux de la carcasse disparurent. « Ce sont des Sombrals, » déclara-t-il au reste de la classe. « Poudlard possède une horde entière d'ceux là. Bon, là... »

« Mais ils apportent le malheur ! » s'écria une Parvati terrifiée. « Ils apportent les plus grands fléaux à ceux qui les voient, le Professeur Trelawney a dit que... »

Hagrid laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ce n'sont qu'des superstitions, Parvati » dit-il. « Ils ne portent pas malheur du tout. Ils sont très intelligents et très utiles ! Comment vous croyez qu'elles avancent, les diligences de Poudlard ? C'est grâce aux Sombrals ! Ils ne vous f'ront pas de mal. Qui peut m'dire pourquoi y en a qui peuvent les voir et d'autres non ? »

La main d'Hermione se leva instantanément. Hagrid lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle réponde. « Les seules personnes qui puissent voir les Sombrals sont ceux qui ont vu la mort, » répondit Hermione, d'un ton confiant.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Hagrid. « Dis points pour Gryffondor. Bon, les Sombrals... »

« Hum, hum. »

Harry réprima un grognement. Le Professeur Ombrage était arrivée et se tenait non loin d'Harry, portant un chapeau vert, son calepin déjà prêt. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon jour pour une inspection. Harry eut l'impression qu'Ombrage trouverait une manière ou une autre de faire en sorte qu'Hagrid creuse sa propre tombe, ce qui n'était en fait pas très difficile à faire. Harry l'avait bien compris dès sa première année.

« Oh, bonjour Professeur Ombrage, » dit Hagrid avec un sourire. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Nous travaillons sur les Sombrals aujourd'hui. »

Le Professeur Ombrage le regarda à peine un instant avant de commencer à griffonner dans son calepin, en murmurant pour elle même, comme elle l'avait fait pour le Professeur McGonagall. Le problème étant qu'Hagrid n'était pas aussi sûr de ses capacités à enseigner que ne l'était McGonagall. Harry regarda Hagrid directement et articula un 'ignorez-la', recevant un hochement de tête de la part d'Hagrid, qui se tourna vers la classe.

« On commence avec un mâle et cinq femelles, » dit Hagrid, sa voix pourtant bien plus hésitante qu'avant.

« Celui-ci, » il désigna le premier cheval qui venait, « s'appelle Ténèbrus. Il est le premier à être né dans la Forêt... »

« Êtes-vous conscient, _Professeur_, » coupa lourdement et brutalement Ombrage, « que le Ministère de la Magie classe les Sombrals dans la catégorie 'dangereux' ? »

Hagrid éclata de rire brièvement. « Tout est dangereux si vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre, » dit-il à Ombrage avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la classe. « Les Sombrals ont une mauvaise réputation à cause de cette histoire de mort. Les gens croient que ce sont des porteurs de malheur alors qu'en fait, ils vous laissent tranquilles si vous ne les attaquez pas ou si vous les laissez dans leur coin. »

Le Professeur Ombrage commença à déambuler parmi les élèves, leur posant des question d'une voix assez forte pour qu'Hagrid ne puisse pas l'ignorer. Bien sûr, Ombrage n'interrogeait que les Serpentards qui eurent l'air de croire qu'ils avaient pour mission de débiter tous les mensonges possibles à propos d'Hagrid. Pansy prétendit que Hagrid était incompréhensible, et plusieurs Serpentards approuvèrent.

Après un moment, Ombrage reparti vers le château, non sans avoir informé Hagrid qu'il recevrait ses résultats bien assez tôt. Harry ne manqua pas l'expression de dégoût sur le visage du professeur Ombrage, pendant qu'elle parlait à Hagrid. Il était clair que Ombrage avait déjà une opinion sur Hagrid, chose qui ne soulagea pas du tout l'esprit de Harry. Hagrid avait peut-être des méthodes peu orthodoxes, mais il connaissait énormément de choses sur les créatures magiques et c'était certainement meilleur enseignant que ne le serait jamais Ombrage.

Harry dut admettre que l'inspection ne s'était pas aussi mal passée que cela aurait pu l'être, mais elle l'était déjà suffisamment. Hagrid n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de confiance en lui. Il avait souvent besoin d'être rassuré qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien et l'attitude d'Ombrage et ses remises en question constante avait endommagé ce que Hagrid avait mis tant de temps à construire.

**§*&o&*§**

Les jours suivants à Poudlard furent aussi normaux que d'habitude, du moins pour Harry. Après la bataille Gryffondor contre Serpentard au Quidditch, l'intense rivalité entre les maisons était revenue à la normale. Jusqu'à présent, tous les élèves avaient obéi à l'avertissement du professeur Dumbledore à propos des actions illégitimes contre les autres maisons, même les Serpentards. A par quelques blagues « sans dangers » menées par les jumeaux sur certains membres de Gryffondors, personne n'avait rien fait.

Harry avait réussi à éviter d'attirer l'attention jusqu'au cours de Potions, le jeudi suivant, jour où ils préparaient une potion extrêmement difficile. Comme pour toutes ses potions, Harry était extrêmement prudent en suivant les instructions. Il était décidé à ne pas détruire de chaudron cette année et jusqu'à présent son vœu s'était réalisé. Ses potions recevaient toujours le grade «Acceptable» au minimum, ce qui semblait particulièrement déranger le professeur Snape.

Comme la fin du cours approchait, le professeur Snape commença à examiner les chaudrons. Les commentaires habituels tels que «à refaire !» et «pitoyable» furent prononcé sauf quand Snape renifla devant le chaudron d'Hermione, avant de passer à celui de Harry. La couleur du chaudron de Harry était proche de la nuance bleu de Hermione, quelque chose que le professeur Snape n'aurait jamais voulu admettre. Connaissant la routine maintenant, Harry s'écarta et laissa le professeur Snape regarder sa potion.

« Trop sombre et trop épaisse, Potter » lança froidement Professeur Snape. « Retenue ce soir à six heure avec votre Directrice de Maison pour votre incompétence. »

Harry tenta d'ignorer les ricanements des Serpentard alors qu'il courbait ses épaules et baissait la tête de déception. Il avait tout fait correctement, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas suffisant pour le professeur Snape. Après avoir déposé un échantillon de sa potion sur le bureau de Snape, Harry partit avec le reste de la classe sans même oser poser un regard vers l'homme aux cheveux graisseux si peu partial. Cela avait été la première fois depuis longtemps où le professeur Snape était sorti de son habituel rôle pour faire remarquer quelque chose Harry. Pourquoi ?

_Probablement pour se venger,_ songea Harry. Snape venait de perdre deux membres de son équipe de Quidditch.

Harry passa le reste de la journée dans un flou total. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il y avait tant de choses qui s'étaient passées dernièrement que tout était confus. Les enseignants agissaient bizarrement mais cela pouvait être en raison d'Ombrage et de son rôle de grande inquisitrice. Ses rêves étaient plus étrange que la normale, ce qui en disait certainement beaucoup. La seule bonne chose qui était aussi étrange était qu'il n'avait pas eu d'éclat magique depuis que Voldemort s'était réveillé. Harry ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser à propos de ça. D'un côté, il n'avait plus à être inquiet à propos de ça, mais de l'autre, cela pourrait signifier que le prochain éclat pourrait être si puissant qu'il ne pourrait pas le contrôler.

Après un dîner rapide, où il ne mangea pratiquement rien, Harry se précipita au bureau du professeur McGonagall pour sa retenue. Il y arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance. Pensant que ce serait mieux d'en finir au plus tôt, Harry frappa à la porte et entendit le ''_Entrez_'' du professeur McGonagall. Il ouvrit la porte et vit McGonagall assise à son bureau, classant ses papiers. Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, Harry resta près de la porte jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall lève les yeux vers lui.

« Fermez la porte, M. Potter, » dit sévèrement McGonagall, rendant Harry encore plus nerveux. Elle n'avait plus utilisé ce ton avec lui au cours ces dernières années. Une fois que Harry eu fermé la porte, le professeur McGonagall se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, sa pile de documents instantanément oublié. « Nous devons parler de l'attaque de Septembre, Harry, » dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. « Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à quelqu'un ? »

Dire que Harry était confus serait un euphémisme. Etait-elle en colère contre lui ou pas ? Pourquoi voulait-elle parler de ce qui s'était passé il y a plusieurs mois maintenant ? Ou plutôt, ce qui n'a pas pu se produit à cette époque. « Euh… Excusez-moi ? » demanda t-il doucement, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha de Harry et rencontra son regard avec un air entendu . « Harry, j'ai parlé avec tes coéquipiers, » dit-elle doucement. « Je sais que tu as été coincé par cinq élèves de Serpentard alors que tu étais encore sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh. La question est, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Ces élèves ont eu tort de faire ce qu'ils ont fait. Garder le silence ne fait qu'encourager leur comportement pour continuer. »

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé, » protesta Harry tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, essayant de garder un écart entre lui et le professeur. « Des mots ont été dit, c'est tout. » Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas été le cas si ils n'avaient pas été interrompu par l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, mais Harry n'allait pas de le mentionner. «Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde fait de ça un gros problème. Vous savez, Malfoy ne fait que parler. » _Okay, c'est un mensonge_.

« Si cela est vrai, alors comment expliques-tu ce qui s'est passé après le match de Quidditch ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall. « Monsieur Malfoy est clairement hors de contrôle. Si nous avions eu connaissance de la situation il y a quelques mois, nous aurions pu garder l'œil ouvert pour éviter qu'un comportement aussi inexcusable se poursuive. Tu aurais dû venir me voir, Harry. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas plus l'attention que j'en ai déjà ! » cria Harry avant d'avoir pu se retenir pour le regretter instantanément après. En poussant un soupir, Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes et secoua la tête. C'était pour cette raison il n'avait rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait besoin de faire ce qu'il avait fait. « Excusez-moi, professeur, dit-il doucement. «Je ne voulais pas crier. Vous ne connaissez Malfoy comme moi. Il est jaloux de ce qui s'est passé dans le train. Il essayait juste de me convaincre qu'il était le 'roi de la cour de récréation' pour ainsi dire. »

« Aussi vrai que cela puisse être, Monsieur Malfoy n'est plus un petit garçon, » dit le professeur McGonagall fermement. « Il a quinze ans et il a besoin d'apprendre que l'on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Je crois me souvenir de son père était pareil. Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que Monsieur Malfoy pourrait agir de la même façon avec d'autres élèves, et pas uniquement toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il dut admettre qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de rumeur, donc il avait supposé qu'il était le seul. Malfoy avait toujours pris pour cible Harry et ses amis. Il n'a jamais pris la peine de s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre alors, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Un coup à la porte du bureau stoppa la conversation. Le Professeur McGonagall fit signe à Harry de prendre un siège en face de son bureau, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Assis, Harry posa son sac sur le plancher pendant qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule pour voir le professeur McGonagall ouvrir la porte et regarder qui se trouvait derrière. Elle garda la porte partiellement ouverte permettant à Harry d'entendre la conversation, bien que Harry ne savait pas si cela était intentionnel ou non.

« Professeur Ombrage, je crains de ne pouvoir parler avec vous pour le moment, » déclara le professeur McGonagall de son habituelle voix sévère. «Je suis actuellement avec un élève pour une retenue. »

« C'est exactement pourquoi je suis ici Professeur, » dit Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. «J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez Monsieur Potter en retenue actuellement. » Un bruit de papier se fit entendre suivie d'un bruit de froissement. « Hem, hem. À la suite des récents événements, le ministre a adopté le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre déclarant que la Grande Inquisitrice aura désormais l'autorité suprême sur toutes les punitions, les sanctions et le retrait de privilèges concernant les élèves de Poudlard, et le pouvoir de modifier ces peines, ainsi que sur les sanctions et les absorptions de privilèges que ordonnés par les membres de l'enseignements. Signez Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, etc, etc »

Avant que le professeur McGonagall ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le professeur Ombrage força le passage vers le bureau. « Monsieur Potter, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît, » dit-elle de cette même voix sucrée qui faisait Harry se sentir mal.

« Professeur, » s'opposa le professeur McGonagall. «M. Potter a récolté une retenue avec moi. Venir ici et modifier la punition comme vous le faites zappe mon autorité et celle de toute autre professeur dans cette école. »

« Voyons, Professeur, » Ombrage dit avec un large sourire, alors qu'elle se retournait vers McGonagall. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être si dramatique. Certaines de mes sources m'ont apprise que vous avez tendance à être indulgente avec vos élèves, particulièrement Monsieur Potter. » Elle se retourna vers Harry, remarquant que l'adolescent n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. « Allons, Monsieur Potter. Le plus longtemps vous traînerez, le plus longtemps votre détention durera. »

Ne voulant pas causer de problème au Professeur McGonagall, Harry se leva, prit son sac et suivit le professeur Ombrage, remarquant une McGonagall choqué sur son passage. Cette journée empirait de plus en plus à chaque moment. Cela signifiait que chaque fois que le professeur Snape serait injuste, le Professeur Ombrage pourrait modifier la punition en une nuit d'écriture de lignes avec son propre sang. Peu importe ce qu'il fallait, Harry fit un vœu mental de ne pas donner à l'un de ses professeurs une incitation à lui donner de retenue.

Suivant Ombrage dans son bureau, Harry remarqua que la plume infâme était déjà sur la table avec un long morceau de parchemin. « Vous savez quoi faire, Monsieur Potter » dit gentiment Ombrage alors qu'elle lui faisait signe de prendre place à la table.

Harry réprima un gémissement dès qu'il eut mis son sac sur le sol et s'assit sur la chaise. Reprenant la plume, Harry inspira profondément, craignant ce qu'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Combien d'heures le garderait-elle cette fois ? À contrecœur, Harry rapprocha la plume du parchemin et écrivit _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. Ces mots apparaissaient en rouge sur le parchemin et sur le dos de sa main aussi claire que si elle avait toujours été là. Ignorant la douleur cuisante de sa main, Harry écrivit _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ encore et ressentit cette fois une douleur plus intense que la coupure profonde sur le dos de sa main.

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure de détention lorsqu'Ombrage commença à parler. « Monsieur Potter, » dit-elle avec un ton triste de sa voix. « Je crains que nous ayons un problème. » Harry hésita et leva les yeux. « Oh, continuez à écrire, Monsieur Potter, » dit Ombrage gentiment, puis recommença à parler d'un ton plus bas. « Je n'ai cessé d'essayer avec vous, mais vous ne semblez pas arriver à comprendre. Vous êtes déterminé à répandre des mensonges dans le château. Parfois je me demande si ce cri n'est pas juste un appel à l'aide. »

Le Professeur Ombrage regarda le parchemin dans ses mains et la secoua lentement la tête. « Je crois tout a commencé avant la troisième année avec Sirius Black et votre oncle » dit-elle pensivement. « De ce que j'ai appris, vous étiez un grand délinquant lorsque vous viviez avec vos relatifs, causant des problèmes… déclenchant des bagarres. On peut se demander si finalement Vernon Dursley n'avait pas raison utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour assurer que votre obéissance. »

Harry se sentait gelé alors qu'il respirait fortement. Non ! On ne pouvait en aucun moyen justifier ce que l'oncle Vernon lui avait fait ! Sirius, Remus et l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard, avait assuré Harry assuré que l'oncle Vernon avait eu tort de déchargé sa colère sur un adolescent_. Aucun adulte n'a le droit de frapper un enfant._ Remus lui avait répété cela à plusieurs reprises que l'oncle Vernon avait eu tort de faire ce qu'il a fait.

« Vous avez terrorisé vos relatifs en les menaçant avec de la magie, Monsieur Potter ? » déclara Ombrage avec regret. « Et vous vous demandez pourquoi vos relatifs se comportaient comme ils le faisaient. Continuez d'écrire, Monsieur Potter ». Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry ai repris l'écriture de ses lignes avant de poursuivre. « Peut-être êtes-vous la raison pour laquelle votre famille déteste tellement la magie. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils vous ont fourni tout ce dont vous aviez besoin pendant pour près de douze ans avant que vous accusiez votre oncle d'abus. »

_ACCUSÉ_ ? Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Le Professeur Ombrage le blâmait _lui_ pour la peur de 'l'anormalité' qu'avaient l'oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Tante Pétunia avait été jalouse de sa sœur et lui en voulait d'être une sorcière. Tante Pétunia l'avait admis et même beaucoup plus, quand Hagrid l'avait sauvé le jour de son onzième anniversaire !

« C'est là que les mensonges ont commencés », poursuivit le professeur Ombrage. « Une fois que vous avez vu l'attention que vous receviez, vous ne pouviez pas vous arrêter. » Elle fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête. « C'est triste qu'une famille respectable doive maintenant en payer le prix. Je crains que le mensonge est comme une drogue pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Une fois que vous avez commencé, vous ne pouvez plus vous arrêter. Ce qui n'aide pas c'est que vos - _Hem, hem _- tuteurs renforcent seulement vos mensonges. Vous pensez peut être que tous le monde est à vos pieds, Monsieur Potter, mais je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Je ne pense pas que vous réalisez les problèmes que vous causez pour tant de personnes. »

_C'est faux_, se répéta mentalement Harry encore et encore. Les Dursley étaient tout sauf respectables. _C'est faux. _Ils l'avaient traité comme un esclave. _C'est faux_. Sirius et Remus avaient été les premiers à lui dire la vérité sur ses parents et ce que les Dursley lui avait fait. _C'est faux_. Harry avait confiance en eux plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. _C'est faux_. Il ne mentirait jamais au sujet de quelque chose comme ça.

« Un ancien détenu et un hybride », murmura Ombrage. « Peut-être votre nouveau cadre de vie a eu plus de conséquences néfastes que ce que l'on croyait au début. Il semble clair que vos relatifs aient été les seuls à pouvoir empêcher quelqu'un comme vous de sortir du droit chemin, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est que depuis que vous les avez quittés que vous ne causez que des problèmes »

_C'est parce que les gens du ministère sont trop stupides pour accepter qu'ils font des erreurs !_ cria Harry mentalement. Il ne pouvait que conclure que le professeur Ombrage avait complément perdu l'esprit. Ombrage était obsédée par le ministère. Dans son esprit détérioré, tout ce que le Ministère faisait était juste, sans tenir compte de ce qui se passait réellement. _Elle doit avoir quelques cases en moins_.

« Je suppose que cela ne devrait pas me surprendre de constater que vous profiter scandaleusement du gracieux titre et des privilèges que le Ministère vous a si généreusement donné», poursuivit le professeur Ombrage. « Vous pourriez user de votre célébrité comme une influence positive pour le ministère mais vous l'utilisez pour vous pavaner n'importe où, comme si ces endroits vous appartenait de droit.. Et avec une telle attitude, je ne trouve pas surprenant que d'autres prennent sur eux afin de vous garder sur le droit chemin. »

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra alors qu'il tentait de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il n'était pas comme ça ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi tordue pour penser que Malfoy avait raison ? De plus, il n'a jamais demandé la gloire qui venait avec le fait d'être le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Le problème était que personne ne semblait en prendre conscience.

« Vous avez peut-être de l'ascendant sur beaucoup de gens, Monsieur Potter, mais je n'en fais certainement pas partie, » dit le professeur Ombrage avec confiance. « J'ai vu quel enfant pourri gâté vous êtes. On dirait que vous vous êtes donné pour mission de créer des problèmes. De la manière dont je vois les choses, c'est que cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que vos précieux tuteurs et les enseignants de cette école ne réalisent qui vous êtes vraiment. Lorsque ce jour viendra, j'espère que vous serez préparé à faire face aux conséquences de vos actes »

Harry pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle. _Techniques de relaxation, Harry !_ Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que la voix d'Ombrage. Elle avait le droit à sa propre opinion, Remus lui avait dit ça. Cependant, Remus ne lui dit pas combien une opinion différente pouvait blesser. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre qu'il serait heureux de céder le nom et l'ensemble de la renommée que le 'Ministère' lui avait donné si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait juste être comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi tout le monde supposait qu'il aimait la publicité qui enlevait tout espoir d'avoir une vie normale ?

«Aux grands maux les grands moyens, M. Potter,» déclara le professeur Ombrage. « Les gens comme vous ont besoin d'être maintenus fermement sur le droit chemin. Il semblerait que les actes de votre oncle à votre égard ont été les seuls qui ont réussi à vous tenir éloigné des problèmes. A mon avis, ça ne prendra pas longtemps avant que tout le monde n'ouvre les yeux et se rende compte que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un menteur à la recherche d'attention. »

Une fois son discours terminé, le professeur Ombrage s'assit derrière son bureau et commença à corriger des copies. A l'extérieur Harry ne montrait aucun signe prouvant que les mots de la femme avaient un quelconque impact sur lui, mais intérieurement il hurlait. Remus avait insisté pour lui faire comprendre que l'oncle Vernon avait eu tort de faire passer sa colère sur Harry. Toute l'équipe pédagogique avait veillé à ce que Harry comprenne que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas sa faute. C'était pour cela qu'Oncle Vernon était en prison.

Le Professeur Ombrage resta silencieuse pendant le reste de la retenue. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient la pointe de plume grattant sur le parchemin et le frottement occasionnel de parchemins lorsqu'Ombrage changeait de copie. Finalement, à presque une heure du matin, le professeur Ombrage examina la main ensanglantée de Harry avant de le renvoyer avec un sourire, lui souhaitant au passage une 'bonne nuit'.

Après avoir saisi son sac, Harry se précipita hors de la pièce dans l'intention de se diriger vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il nettoya soigneusement sa blessure avant de la bander comme il l'avait fait pour les précédentes. Sa main pulsait douloureusement et il saignait encore fortement, la blessure n'avait pas l'air de s'arrêter de saigner de sitôt. Après avoir caché sa main dans ses robes, Harry se précipita vers la tour de Gryffondor, ne voulant pas se faire prendre pour être hors de couvre-feu et recevoir une nouvelle retenue, quelque chose qui ne surprendrait absolument pas Harry.

En entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry ne fut pas surpris de la trouver vide. Tout le monde avait très probablement été se coucher depuis quelques heures déjà. Alors qu'il montait l'escalier, Harry ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que de vouloir ce jour s'achève enfin. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait gérer tout ce que Ombrage avait prévu pour lui, mais la vérité est qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt face à ce qu'elle lui avait préparé ce soir. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il n'avait plus vécu de chose comme ça, mais cela était complètement différent de ce que ses relatifs lui avaient dit par le passé. Ses relatifs ne lui avaient jamais dit que ceux qui l'aimaient se retourneraient contre lui car ils finiront par croire comme tout le monde que Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre.

Harry entra doucement dans son dortoir et fut frappé immédiatement par les ronflements de Neville. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers son lit à baldaquin et posa son sac au sol. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être entouré de tant de gens et se sentir pourtant aussi seul. Aucun d'eux ne pouvais comprendre ce que sa vie était vraiment. A cet instant, Harry était prêt à aller voir Malfoy et lui offrir sa vie sans aucune hésitation. Comment pouvait-on réellement vouloir une vie comme ça ?

En passant son pyjama, Harry toucha inconsciemment ses côtes, se souvenant de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti deux ans plus tôt quand son oncle les lui avait cassé. Il se rappela les paroles d'Ombrage, pourtant en vérité, lui n'a jamais accusé Vernon Dursley de quoi que ce soit. Cette espèce de baleine avait avoué ce qu'il avait fait. Tout le monde le savait. Ombrage le savait.

Harry jeta un sort de silence autour de son lit avant de s'y installer. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, cherchant à combattre les larmes qui voulaient si désespérément venir. C'était le prix pour garder ses secrets. Ses amis et les enseignants ne le comprenaient pas, le monde des sorciers pensait qu'il était un héros ou un menteur et il était ridiculisé pour des choses qui n'avaient plus d'importance depuis longtemps déjà. Le professeur Ombrage avait juste essayé de lui faire faire quelque chose de stupide comme elle le faisait toujours. Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle mentait, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Mais si ce n'était pas vrai, alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

**À suivre**


	15. À travers les yeux du spectateur

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Plume blanche

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **15; **Traduit : ** ; **En cours :**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci de toute vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à al semaine prochaine pour la suite!

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**CHAPITRE 15 : À travers les yeux du spectateur** (1)

Le mois suivant, Harry se sentit poussé au-delà de ses limites. Le Professeur Ombrage avait en quelque sorte trouvé des raisons pour lui assigner des retenues, qui lui permettaient de graver dans son esprit qu'il était un fauteur de troubles durant des heures, pendant qu'il mutilait sa main avec des lignes d'écriture. En plus de l'A.D. et des réunions du Conseil, on avait donné tellement de devoirs à tous les étudiants de cinquième année qu'il était impossible d'obtenir un temps de sommeil correct, donc Harry fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il réduisit ses heures de sommeil.

Tout au long des retenues, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Harry de garder le silence tandis que le professeur Ombrage se moquait de lui, de Sirius, de Remus, du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall mais il réussit, on ne sait comment. Cela ne voulait pas dire que ses nuits restèrent inchangées. Après avoir passé des heures dans son lit à se calmer, Harry tombait dans les cauchemars où chaque personne qu'il aimait lui disait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fardeau et devrait être renvoyé chez les Dursley. Dès que les cauchemars commencèrent, Harry fut très prudent et jeta un sort de silence autour de son lit. Son lit à baldaquin devint vite un bastion de sorts qui donnèrent mal à la tête à Harry, mais au moins personne ne l'entendait crier.

Ron et Hermione ressentaient également la tension de leurs fonctions en tant que préfets, qui avaient augmentée de façon constante tandis que les fêtes approchaient. Il n'était pas rare pour Ron et Hermione de disparaître pendant des heures lorsqu'ils revenaient, Ron se plaignait des problèmes causés par les premières années et, à certains moments seulement, Hermione n'était pas loin de perdre patience avec lui. Il était difficile de deviner qui était le plus stressé pour leurs devoirs : Ron ou Hermione. Hermione aimait de toute évidence être préfète, mais prenait toujours ses responsabilités au sérieux, ce qui était aggravé par Ron qui jouissait de sa position lorsqu'il n'avait pas à faire la discipline ou quand il n'avait pas beaucoup de devoirs. Leurs emplois du temps chargés étaient probablement la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas commencé à s'interroger sur la taille croissante des cernes sous les yeux de Harry.

Alors que Noël approchait, tout le monde semblait devenir de plus en plus impatient pour une pause loin des murs de Poudlard. Harry n'était pas différent. Sa correspondance hebdomadaire avec Sirius et Remus n'avait fait qu'augmenter le besoin de voir ses gardiens face à face, mais Harry était aussi nerveux. Sirius et Remus étaient extrêmement attentifs et avaient tendance à savoir quand Harry cachait quelque chose. Il y avait aussi le problème que, à la maison, Harry ne serait pas en mesure de rendre ses devoirs responsables de son état d'épuisement.

Ron et Hermione rentraient également chez eux, ce qui signifiait que c'était le premier Noël où ils étaient complètement séparés. Hermione allait faire du ski avec ses parents et Ron rentrait au Terrier. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Harry et Hermione pour expliquer le concept de ski à Ron qui avait toujours pensé qu'il était ridicule de s'attacher des pièces de bois aux pieds et de glisser sur une montagne, mais ils réussirent.

Avec tout le monde qui partait en vacances (en particulier tous ceux du Conseil), les réunions de l'A.D. furent mises en suspens jusqu'à ce que tous rentrent. Lorsque la dernière réunion avant les vacances arriva, Harry fit en sorte d'arriver tôt à la Salle sur Demande pour constater que quelqu'un avait été très occupé. Des décorations de Noël avaient été suspendues dans toute la salle. Il semblerait que Dobby ait pris sur lui pour faire quelque chose pour Noël. Le Conseil arriva peu après lui, admirant lui aussi l'œuvre de Dobby.

«Oh, du gui » fit Luna, rêveusement, en montrant la branche sous laquelle était Harry, provoquant un déplacement rapide de sa part et des éclats de rire du reste du Conseil.

Avant que toute autre chose ne puisse être dite, les membres de l'A.D. commencèrent à arriver. Ce soir-là, c'était de simples révisions, ce qui signifiait que chaque personne du Conseil avait la charge d'une partie du cours. Neville travailla le sort d'entrave, Cho, elle, le Stupéfix, Justin s'entraina sur le sort de désarmement, Hannah reprit le Protego, Ginny et Luna effectuèrent quelques sorts de base, et Harry traita quelques-uns des sorts plus avancées que l'A.D. avait appris. De temps en autres, Harry avait effectivement enseigné lorsqu'aucun membre du Conseil ne s'estimait à l'aise avec les choses à enseigner. Il était rare que les membres du Conseil ne comprennent pas la matière à la réunion du mercredi, mais c'était arrivé quelques fois.

En regardant les représentants faire le cours, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surpris par les progrès que tout le monde avait réalisés jusqu'à présent. Neville et Justin avait retrouvé confiance, Cho avait trouvé une tâche dans laquelle se jeter, pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le passé, Hannah avait gagné de la patience, Ginny était sorti de l'ombre faite par ses nombreux frères et Luna ... serait toujours Luna. Elle avait de toute évidence une perspective unique, mais maintenant elle n'hésitait pas à l'exprimer. Le Conseil avait accepté chaque membre pour ce qu'il était, ce qui avait fait des merveilles dans leur estime d'eux-mêmes.

Après deux heures de révisions intenses, Harry demanda à l'assemblée de s'arrêter. « Tout le monde a fait d'excellents progrès jusqu'à maintenant, » annonça-t-il en revenant vers le Conseil. « Après les vacances, nous commencerons à traiter les sortilèges les plus avancés, peut-être même le Patronus si nous en avons le temps. Tout dépend de vous et de si vous travaillez dur. Si vous avez des questions ou des idées, vous savez à qui vous adresser. Joyeux Noël à tous. »

Tout le monde sortit lentement, souhaitant à Harry et au Conseil un « Joyeux Noël » en passant. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus que les membres du Conseil qui nettoyaient avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leur propre salle commune. Harry marchait avec Neville et Ginny qui parlaient tranquillement à propos des sorts possibles à enseignés après Noël. Harry écoutait leurs bavardages excités. Son rôle de superviseur avait lentement évolué à la supervision des 'enseignants', mais il avait constaté qu'il jouissait du changement. Il aimait enseigner. _Tant que tout le monde me traite normalement, je vais bien._

Pendant la dernière semaine de cours avant que les vacances n'arrivent, Harry fit tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas donner au professeur Ombrage des prétextes pour lui infliger une retenue. Avec la pile de travail scolaire de plus en plus haute, Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre. Il était debout tard chaque soir et tôt chaque matin, mais il s'en sortait. C'était presque comme si tous les professeurs essayaient d'épuiser l'ensemble des cinquièmes années avant leur départ.

Malheureusement pour Harry, le professeur Ombrage n'avait pas l'esprit de Noël. Le lundi, juste à la fin du cours, elle déclara que Harry aurait une retenue le mercredi suivant pour ne pas avoir écouté en classe. Cela enragea tout le monde dans la classe. Ils n'avaient fait que lire ! Comment peut-on être sanctionné pour ne pas prêter attention alors que l'on n'est pas censé prêter attention au professeur ? Ce qui choqua le plus la classe, ce fut que Harry accepta la sanction injuste et partit sans rien dire, Ron et Hermione lui courant après.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » dit avec emphase Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall, ne se souciant pas de qui pouvait bien l'écouter. « Cette harpie ! Comment peut-elle utiliser une excuse aussi ridicule pour donner une retenue à quelqu'un ? Nous n'avons fait que _lire_ ! »

« Tu devrais vraiment en parler à Dumbledore, Harry, » ajouta Ron « Ombrage est hors de contrôle. Combien de retenues t'a-t-elle donné le mois dernier ? »

« Plus que je peux me souvenir, » murmura honnêtement Harry. Ses retenues avaient lieu au moins deux fois par semaine, ce qui faisait qu'il était extrêmement difficile pour sa main de guérir complètement entre les retenues. Il avait pris l'habitude de cacher les bandages de sa main droite sous sa chemise. Il avait lentement commencé à utiliser sa main gauche d'autant plus qu'il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur sa main droite et jusqu'à maintenant, ça marchait.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait faire pendant les retenues, Harry ? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Hmm... juste copier des lignes » dit Harry calmement. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais pas toute la vérité non plus. Harry était devenu extrêmement talentueux dans les demi-vérités dernièrement. C'était une chose dont il n'était pas fier, mais il s'était convaincu qu'elle était nécessaire.

« Oh,» fit Hermione avec stupéfaction. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre cela. « Eh bien, je pense que cela pourrait être pire. »

« Oui, » dit Harry doucement. « Cela pourrait être pire. » Bien qu'il ne savait pas comment cela serait possible.

Bientôt le mercredi arriva avec l'heure de retenue et Harry dut supporter d'entendre le professeur Ombrage le réprimander, prétendant qu'il était un fauteur de troubles, une charge et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le monde des sorciers ne réalise la vérité, tandis que Harry écrivait des lignes avec son propre sang. Honnêtement, Harry était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que d'écouter alors qu'Ombrage continua pendant au moins une heure avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau à corriger des copies. Mais maintenant, il était habitué à la voix d'Ombrage et tenta de l'ignorer simplement.

Il fut libéré vers onze heures et suivit rapidement son habitude de courir aux toilettes pour nettoyer et panser ses plaies avant de se presser vers la tour Gryffondor. C'était peu à peu devenu une routine. Il passa à travers la salle commune vide sans y jeter un coup d'œil, se précipita dans l'escalier et pénétra dans son sombre dortoir, où les ronflements de Neville était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre. Il manœuvra pour passer entre les affaires que son colocataire avait laissé sur le sol pour atteindre son lit avant de se changer, de poser plusieurs sorts de silence et de grimper dans le lit avec l'espoir que cette nuit serait sans cauchemars.

Mais comme tous les soirs, ce ne fut pas cette nuit-là. Il tomba rapidement dans un cauchemar où Sirius et Remus lui hurlaient dessus, lui disant qu'il était un bon à rien anormal qu'ils ramèneraient aux Dursleys dès que Vernon serait relâché de prison, et ainsi il pourrait enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne d'Harry, ce dont il avait désespérément besoin. Harry implora ses tuteurs, mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. Pour eux, Harry ne valait pas la peine d'être écouté.

Puis le cauchemar changea. Son corps changea. Son corps était désormais lisse et souple. Il glissait comme sur de la glace, mais il était sur de la froide pierre noire. Il glissait sur le ventre, à plat contre le plancher. C'était bizarre, mais il ne se sentait pas étrange pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Les objets autour de lui pulsaient avec d'étranges couleurs. Regardant vers le fond du couloir, il remarqua quelqu'un, un homme assit sur le sol, la tête inclinée et les traits clairs malgré l'obscurité. Il était visiblement endormi.

Sortant la langue, Harry pouvait goûter le parfum de l'homme dans l'air. Il lui était étrangement familier, mais il ne savait plus d'où. Elle était si familière. Il connaissait cet homme. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se souvenir de qui il était ? L'homme se mit à remuer provoquant la chute de son manteau d'argent lorsqu'il sautait sur ses pieds, remarquant qu'il n'était plus seul. L'homme était grand par rapport à lui, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il vit l'homme sortir une baguette, ne lui laissant pas le choix, pas le choix du tout...

_Mais pourquoi ?_ _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le choix ?_

Une vague irrésistible de douleur l'inonda, en particulier sa cicatrice, repoussant toute protestation tandis que Harry commençait à crier. Il avait l'impression que sa tête avait été fendue par une force extrêmement puissante. Il n'avait absolument pas le choix, il fallait frapper l'homme. Il en avait besoin. C'était nécessaire. _Mais pourquoi ?_

Il se dressa sur le plancher et mordit le flanc de l'homme_... Non !_ Une force dirigea Harry, le poussa à se reculer, lui permettant de voir deux fois mieux le visage familier. Harry prit immédiatement conscience de quel homme était actuellement en train de hurler de douleur avant de se replier contre le mur et de s'effondrer sur le sol, son sang trempant le plancher autour de lui. C'était Monsieur Weasley.

Avant que Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les lieux disparurent rapidement dans l'obscurité et, en même temps, il se redressa sur son lit. Il était trempé de sueur, le souffle court, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le cerveau, et il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de vomir. Le plus rapidement possible, Harry se dégagea de ses draps et sortit précipitamment du dortoir, trébuchant sur les chaussures de Seamus dans l'action. Il courut à la salle de bain la plus proche, dans la cabine la plus proche et vida son estomac dans les toilettes. Se sentant maintenant complètement épuisé, Harry tira la chasse puis s'assit le dos contre le bord de la cabine. A ce moment, il n'avait pas même confiance en lui-même pour être capable de s'asseoir sans une quelconque aide.

« Harry ! » cria Ron en entrant dans la salle de bains et en se dirigeant vers la cabine. Dès qu'il vit Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de son ami. « Harry, t-tu saignes ! Il y a du sang sur ton visage ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« McGonagall ... s'il te plaît » dit Harry faiblement, ce qui incita d'autant plus Ron à courir hors de la salle de bain aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Fermant les yeux et penchant sa tête en arrière contre la cabine, Harry essaya désespérément de garder ses pensées en ordre et d'ignorer les pulsations de douleur dans sa tête. Malheureusement, son estomac ne fut pas d'accord avec lui, le forçant à vomir dans les toilettes le peu qui restait dans son estomac. Nettoyant la porcelaine à nouveau, Harry combattit l'envie de s'effondrer et reprit sa place, appuyé contre la cabine pour se soutenir alors que plusieurs personnes entraient dans la salle de bains à un rythme extrêmement rapide.

« Monsieur Potter ! » S'écria le professeur McGonagall à la vue de Harry comme elle s'agenouillait à ses côtés. « Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Thomas, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh. M. Weasley, informez le professeur Dumbledore, le mot de passe est Fizwizbiz. Monsieur Finnigan, mouillez un chiffon avec de l'eau fraîche. Dépêchez-vous les garçons ! »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et se hâtèrent de faire ce qu'elle avait dit. Harry sentit quelqu'un pousser sa frange sur le côté et regarda le professeur McGonagall avec de la panique dans le regard. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait vu avant que Ron ne revienne. « Le garde de l'Ordre... dans le couloir ... gravement blessé, » dit-il avec lassitude alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vous, Harry ? » Demanda McGonagall dans un murmure urgent.

Harry commença à incliner la tête mais s'arrêta lorsque le mouvement amplifia la douleur de sa tête. Il poussa un gémissement, mais il suffit pour que le professeur McGonagall parte rapidement après avoir chargé Seamus de mettre un linge humide sur le front de Harry. Un moment plus tard, Harry sentit quelque chose de froid appliqué sur son front, lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Il eut soudain froid, mais ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Sa tête tomba vers l'avant alors qu'il perdait lentement connaissance. La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut cette impression d'être sorti sans peine de la cabine.

Un froid intense l'entourait encore, il était sous des couvertures. Il tremblait, claquant des dents, alors qu'il bascula sur son côté gauche et essaya de rapprocher ses couvertures de lui dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de chaleur. Son mal de tête et l'état de son estomac étaient inquiétants. Il lui fallu un moment pour se rappeler pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Sa vision. _Génial, vraiment génial__._ Maintenant, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des cauchemars normaux mais aussi des cauchemars de sa cicatrice.

_« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne réagit à aucune des potions, mais je ne peux pas non plus expliquer comment sa cicatrice a commencé à saigner._ _Peut-être que les deux sont liés »._

_« C'est une possibilité, Poppy._ _Nous ne le saurons pas avec certitude jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se réveille. D'ici là, je dois demander à ce que personne ne soit autorisé à le voir, y compris ses amis. Il n'a pas besoin de distractions en ce moment. »_

Une main froide caressa légèrement sa joue faisant frissonner Harry. C'était presque comme s'il avait été touché par un fantôme. La main, rapidement enlevée, se posa alors sur son dos, les couvertures supprimant toute impression de froideur que le touché aurait pu provoquer. La main commença à se déplacer lentement, un peu comme si elle essayait de persuader Harry de se réveiller. Harry poussa un gémissement en signe de protestation, alors qu'il tentait d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. La main contre son dos alertait Harry que ses vêtements étaient mouillés et collés à lui.

« Allez, Harry, » fit doucement le Professeur Dumbledore. « C'est l'heure de se réveiller. »

Harry poussa un autre soupir en signe de protestation mais il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir une masse de blanc qui ne pouvait appartenir au professeur Dumbledore. À contrecœur, Harry bascula sur le dos et fixa avec lassitude le directeur. « P'fesseur ? » demanda-t-il difficilement. « Comment va Monsieur Weasley ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore donna ses lunettes à Harry, lui permettant de voir clairement. « Arthur est actuellement à St. Mangouste, » dit-il tranquillement. « Je dois te remercier, Harry. Grâce à toi, nous avons pu le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Te sens-tu prêt à me dire ce que tu as vu ? »

Harry avala péniblement, découvrant que sa gorge était extrêmement sèche. Le professeur Dumbledore parut s'en rendre compte et aida Harry à prendre quelques gorgées d'eau avant de s'asseoir à son chevet. Lentement, Harry raconta au professeur Dumbledore le «cauchemar de la cicatrice», prenant de temps en temps des pauses pour boire un verre d'eau quand il avait trop mal à la gorge pour continuer. C'était bizarre. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir crié pendant longtemps.

Quand il eut fini, rien ne fut dit, et le silence s'éternisa. Tournant la tête, Harry vit le professeur Dumbledore l'observer, un regard pensif sur son visage. « Si je comprends bien, tu as tout vu du point de vue du serpent, jusqu'à l'attaque que tu as vue entièrement du point de vue de la troisième personne, » Dumbledore conclut. « Je voudrais pouvoir te donner des réponses aux questions que je sais que tu te poses en ce moment Harry, mais je dois te demander d'être patient pour le moment, le peux-tu ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement, mais dut s'arrêter lorsque le mouvement augmenta son mal de tête. Le professeur Dumbledore était sur le point d'appeler Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'un bruit de porte les surprit tous les deux. Dumbledore se leva et se tourna instantanément, son corps bloquant le regard d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte et permette à un Maraudeur familier aux cheveux noirs de se précipiter vers Harry et de l'attirer dans une étreinte féroce.

Sirius eut le souffle coupé, alors qu'il desserra son emprise sur Harry et posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent. « Tu es brûlant ! » s'écria-t-il en regardant Dumbledore. «Vous ne nous avez pas dit que Harry était malade quand vous nous avez envoyé récupérer Arthur ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu quelque chose contre cette fièvre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sirius » dit honnêtement Dumbledore. « Poppy a tout essayé, mais jusqu'à présent, Harry ne réagit à aucune des potions. Ce pourrait être n'importe quoi. Pour le moment, Harry doit juste se reposer sans interruption. »

« Alors laissez-nous le ramener chez lui, » dit calmement Remus. « Il n'aurait pas à faire face à toutes les distractions qu'il aurait ici, vous n'auriez pas à vous soucier de quelqu'un demandant à le voir et nous en savons assez avec cet été pour l'aider à se remettre. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me convaincre, Remus, » dit agréablement Professeur Dumbledore. « Harry est à votre charge. Si vous deux voulez le ramener chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère, alors c'est votre décision. Poppy est la seule que vous avez à convaincre. Vous savez à quel point elle est protectrice avec ses patients, en particulier avec Harry. »

Sirius allongea gentiment Harry dans le lit et le couvrit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Le geste familier détendit instantanément Harry, qui ferma les yeux. « Repose-toi, Pronglet, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Nous serons à la maison avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

Remus lui donna une caresse rassurante dans les cheveux. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais-le nous savoir, » dit-il doucement. « Nous restons ici. »

Harry se laissa emporter par l'obscurité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en sécurité en sachant que Sirius et Remus étaient à ses côtés.

Pour Harry c'était presque comme s'il était prisonnier dans un endroit entre le sommeil et la conscience. Un moment, il était dans un lit moelleux et le lendemain il était transporté dans l'escalier, la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de son porteur. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter ses frissons. Une voix étouffée parlait si doucement qu'Harry ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se disait. Une autre voix étouffée répondit, mais elle était si lointaine, si faible que Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il avait bien entendu quelqu'un parler. Son esprit était comme une mer de brouillard en cet instant, et il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit seul et encore moins ce que les gens disaient.

La personne portant Harry avait fini de monter les marches et se déplaçait maintenant sur une surface lisse, ce qui permit à Harry de replonger dans le sommeil. Ce ne fut pas long. Avant que le brun ne le sache, il était allongé sur un lit et se recroquevilla instantanément, serrant sa couverture comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avec l'espoir que le grand morceau de tissu saurait le réchauffer rapidement.

Soigneusement, des mains saisirent la couverture d'Harry et le sortirent de son cocon. Harry gémit en signe de protestation tandis qu'il sentait un froid l'entourer encore plus. Il fut tiré dans une position assise et des mains commençaient à soulever sa chemise. Tous les nuages dans sa tête disparurent instantanément lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se passait. La disparition de sa chemise signifiait que quelqu'un voyait sa main bandée, toujours cachée dans sa manche. Harry essaya de repousser les mains, gagnant un petit rire à ses pitreries.

« Allez, Harry » fit Remus doucement. « Tes vêtements sont humides. Mets-en plutôt des secs pour te réchauffer. »

Harry poussa un autre soupir de protestation, se dégagea de la poigne de Remus et recula. Aussitôt il se roula en boule, crispant sa main sur sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser voir. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser savoir ce qu'il avait eu à supporter la dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes, parce que c'était ce qu'il ferait en les laissant voir. C'était mieux ainsi.

« Moony, jette juste un charme de séchage, » dit Sirius au nom de Harry. « Il a besoin de repos en ce moment»

« Non Sirius, » l'interrompit Remus. « Poppy nous a dit de ne pas utiliser la magie. D'ailleurs, à le regarder, quelque chose ne va pas. » Puis il se rapprocha de l'adolescent. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta main ? Laisse-moi la voir. » Ne recevant aucune réponse, Remus entreprit une autre approche. Il entoura Harry de ses bras et le remit droit. « Sirius, regarde sa main. »

Sirius prit facilement la main cachée de Harry et releva lentement la manche, révélant une gaze blanche, mouillée d'un mélange de sueur et de sang, enroulée autour de sa main. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, au nom de Merlin ? » demanda Sirius en état de choc. « Harry, que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry essaya de retirer sa main mais Sirius ne voulait pas lâcher. Comment pourrait-il leur dire ? Que penseraient-ils ? Ils seraient en colère ... non, furieux. Tout ça en vain. Remus resserra son emprise sur Harry, attirant l'adolescent plus profondément dans sa poitrine. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était pris au piège. Il pouvait seulement rester assis pendant que Sirius enlevait lentement la gaze et examinait soigneusement la plaie.

Sirius inspira fortement. « Harry, » gronda-t-il avec colère. « Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Harry tremblait clairement mais maintenant, d'un mélange de fièvre et de peur. Sa respiration s'accéléra et la panique s'étendit dans son corps. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la colère de Sirius. « Qui t'a fait ça ?» se changea en « qu'as-tu fait ! » dans son esprit. C'était sa faute après tout, non ? Ce devait l'être. Il avait été le seul à s'être fait repérer par Ombrage. Personne d'autre n'avait été puni comme ça.

Sa tête fut penchée vers l'arrière avant qu'un liquide froid ne lui emplisse la bouche, formant un bâillon. Une partie du liquide échappa à sa bouche, mais une grande partie trouva sa place dans sa gorge. La réaction fut instantanée. Le corps d'Harry se détendit. Il tremblait encore de la fièvre, ce n'était rien comparé à l'instant d'avant. Au lieu de paniquer Harry se trouva incapable de penser à quelque chose de substantiel. C'était comme s'il était dans une bulle. Rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal ici.

Une voix calme qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Remus entra dans la bulle. « Harry, qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? » demanda-t-il.

« Retenue » répondit Harry groggy sans pouvoir se retenir. « Lignes ... Ombrage ... »

Quelle que fut la suite des événements, Harry était trop à l'ouest pour la connaitre.

_« JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE VOUS DITES, __DUMBLEDORE !_ _JE VEUX QU'OMBRAGE SOIT ARRÊTÉ ET JUGÉE POUR ABUS D'ENFANT ET ABUS DE POSITION !__ LES PLUMES DE SANG __SONT ILLÉGALES !_ _FUDGE EST ALLÉ TROP LOIN CETTE FOIS !_ _JE NE LE TOLÈRERAI PAS ET JE NE LES LAISSERAI PAS S'EN TIRER COMME CA ! "_

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent au son de la voix en colère de Sirius. Il n'avait plus aussi froid, en revanche maintenant, il avait mal au ventre mais pas autant qu'après la vision de l'attaque de Monsieur Weasley. En regardant autour de lui, Harry vit que sa chambre était mal éclairée, la seule source de lumière était la lumière qui brillait dans le couloir, par sa porte entrouverte. D'après le bruit, Sirius était juste devant. Tirant sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête, Harry essaya lentement de donner un sens à ce que Sirius était en train de crier. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait parlé à Sirius et Remus à l'infirmerie. Il était clair qu'il n'y était plus. Il connaissait trop bien son propre lit pour faire cette erreur.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, » plaida Remus, la voix fatiguée. « Tu vas réveiller Harry et tu as vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois où tu t'es emporté. Harry avait peur de toi. Je suis en colère aussi, mais crier ne va pas résoudre quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant c'est juste la parole d'Ombrage contre celle Harry. As-tu une idée de ce qu'est un procès, ce que ça lui ferait, surtout maintenant, avec l'état dans lequel il est ? »

_Alors ils savent,_ pensa sombrement Harry. Il savait qu'espérer que ses retenues restent un secret était vain, surtout en étant malade. D'après ce qu'il entendait, c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient, ce qui était une véritable bénédiction. Si Sirius découvrait ce qu'Ombrage avait dit ... il saurait probablement la retrouver et la maudire pendant des heures ... à moins qu'il ne soit d'accord avec elle ...

_Non !_ _Ne crois pas ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai!_ _Ce__ n'est pas possible !_

« Harry peut le supporter, Lunard, » déclara Sirius avec assurance. « Il est fort. Il fera la bonne chose. »

_Je faisais la bonne chose, Sirius._ _Je vous gardais en sécurité._

« Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi a-t-il essayé de nous le cacher ? » contra Remus. « Harry a peur, Sirius. Il a peur de nous. Ce n'est pas le même Harry à qui nous avons parlé chaque semaine. Quelque chose lui est arrivé, quelque chose de traumatisant. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est et nous n'arriverons à rien si tu ne peux pas te contrôler. Si c'est trop dur pour toi, Sirius, alors tu devras rester à l'écart de Harry pour le moment. »

« Ce qui est important est de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry, » dit le Professeur Dumbledore calmement. « J'ai parlé avec ses amis, mais ils ne savent rien. Il avait seulement indiqué que le professeur Ombrage lui faisait écrire des lignes. Il l'a caché à tout le monde, Sirius. La question est pourquoi. Pourquoi Harry cacherait quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Ombrage l'a de toute évidence menacé, » dit Sirius aussitôt. « Harry me l'aurait dit sinon. » Il y eut un long silence. « Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit, Moony ? » demanda douloureusement Sirius. « Je pensais qu'il nous faisait confiance. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas nous faire confiance dans cette situation ? Pourquoi Harry pense toujours qu'il doit s'occuper de tout lui-même ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »

Harry repoussa les couvertures et, lentement, se redressa. La douleur dans la voix de Sirius était trop dure à supporter. Ignorant la vague de vertige, Harry se tira du lit et se mit debout, luttant contre une vague de nausée qui menaçait de submerger son estomac. Il couvrit sa bouche d'une main et agrippa la table de chevet avec l'autre pour arrêter les vertiges, frappant un verre d'eau à moitié rempli dans le processus.

En un clin d'œil, Harry se retrouva soulevé par les aisselles et presque porté à la salle de bain. Le mouvement brusque fut de trop pour Harry déjà écœuré, lui faisant perdre le combat avec son estomac. Heureusement en réalité il n'y avait rien dedans donc rien ne sortit réellement. Après près de cinq minutes d'haut-le-cœur, Harry s'assit sur ses talons et fut gentiment invité à se coucher sur les genoux de Remus, Sirius le recouvrant d'une couverture.

« Ça va mieux, Harry ? » demanda doucement Remus.

Harry pouvait seulement laisser échapper un gémissement tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Il aurait voulu dire tant de choses, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'énergie. Il voulait que Sirius et Remus comprennent qu'il n'avait jamais voulu leur faire de mal. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris cette année, c'était précisément que sa célébrité faisait de lui une cible à plus d'un égard. Tout le monde voulait faire de lui un exemple : Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Draco Malfoy et le professeur Ombrage se trouvaient parmi tant d'autres.

« On retourne au lit, » dit Sirius passant ses mains sous le dos et les genoux de l'adolescent. « Poppy passera un peu plus tard et alors nous aurons besoin d'avoir une discussion, gamin. » Il repositionna Harry et le souleva avec soin du sol. « Quelqu'un a perdu du poids ... encore une fois, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il l'emmenait hors de la salle de bain. « Tu es censé prendre du poids à Poudlard, Harry, pas en perdre. »

Il était évident que Sirius parlait pour remplir le silence puisque Harry était à moitié endormi. Remus pouvait dire que Sirius avait finalement réalisé qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de choses qui se passaient avec Harry. Ils avaient soupçonné que quelque chose lui était arrivé, mais le jeune homme leur avait toujours dit qu'il était stressé par ses devoirs. Ils l'avaient cru et avaient ignoré tous les soupçons qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

A présent, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin s'en mordaient sûrement les doigts.

**À suivre**

(1) : le titre orignal était : _Thru the eyes of the Beholder_. Il fait référence à un proverbe : « Beauty is in the eyes of the Beholder », traduit en français par _Il n'y pas d'amours laid_. A défaut de pouvoir trouver une traduction équivalente, je traduis littéralement…


	16. Mensonges et vérités

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Plume blanche

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **16; **Traduit : ** ; **En cours :**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour tous vos messages

Bonne lecture !

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 16 Mensonges et vérités**

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry dut les cligner plusieurs fois pour que ceux-ci s'adaptent à la lumière du soleil qui remplissait sa chambre. Il avait extrêmement chaud et repoussa par réflexe la surabondance de couverture, mais il fut frappé par le courant d'air froid qui venait de l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Curieux de la provenance du courant d'air, Harry se glissa hors du lit, empoigna ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet au passage. Lorsque tout redevint clair, il se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte. Le manoir Black était grand mais rarement aussi calme qu'en ce moment. Sirius détestait le calme. C'est pourquoi il y avait eu des sorts de silence modifiés autour de la chambre d'Harry durant l'été. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se passait en dehors, mais les gens pouvaient l'entendre.

En entrant dans le couloir, Harry frissonna à cause de l'air qui était encore plus frais, paraissant tourbillonner autour de lui. Il traversa le couloir familier, tournant au coin pour continuer à marcher vers l'escalier, tout en essayant d'arrêter ses tremblements. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius et Remus faisaient en sorte que la température ne puisse tomber aussi bas puisque le froid avait tendance à rappeler à Sirius sa cellule à Azkaban. Il y avait dans le passé de chaque occupant du manoir Black des horreurs qui faisaient d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Sirius évitait le silence et le froid à cause d'Azkaban. Remus évitait les gens autour de la pleine lune à cause d'un incident survenu alors qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Harry évitait les voix fortes et en colère, qui lui rappelaient son oncle.

Lorsqu'Harry atteignait l'escalier, il put entendre des voix lointaines, trop étouffées pour qu'il puisse les discerner. Il se tint fermement à la rampe pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier. Il tremblait encore et ne se faisait pas confiance pour descendre tranquillement sans une certaine forme de soutien pour le moment. Connaissant sa chance, il finirait par trébucher et alerter tout le monde dans la maison sur le fait qu'il était hors de son lit. Il ne savait pas si une réunion de l'Ordre était en cours, si Sirius et Remus avaient du monde, ou si on discutait de quelque chose qu'il ne le savait pas. A l'heure actuelle, l'objectif d'Harry était de se rendre au séjour et de s'assoir face au feu. Il se rendit compte en atteignant le bas de l'escalier que le salon était actuellement vide, ce qui signifiait que celui qui était ici devait parler dans la cuisine.

Cela lui parut une éternité avant d'atteindre le fauteuil en face du feu, mais Harry était heureux d'avoir fait l'effort. La chaleur du feu était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. En fixant les flammes, Harry pouvait distinguer la voix de Sirius, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ce que son parrain disait. Il y eut un bref silence puis il y eut une autre voix, de toute évidence celle de Remus, mais encore une fois Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se disait. _Eh bien, au moins je sais qu'ils sont là. _

Le bruit que fit la porte qui s'ouvrait fit lever les yeux rapidement à Harry pour voir Sirius et Remus entrer dans la pièce. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent soudainement lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Harry. « Que fais-tu hors du lit ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius tandis qu'il s'approchait. Il posa une main sur le front d'Harry et regarda Remus par dessus son épaule. « Toujours un peu chaud mais assez bien pour son rendez-vous. »

« Rendez-vous ? » demanda Harry avec confusion. « Quel rendez-vous ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. « Je vais lui dire, » dit Remus à Sirius en retournant dans la cuisine.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers Harry et fit un pas en arrière en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Nous avons essayé d'être patients Harry, » dit-il avec fermeté. « Nous avons pensé que tu avais juste besoin de temps, mais nous avions tort. Nous voyons maintenant que tu ne changeras jamais. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à mettre nos vies en attente, espérant contre tout espoir que tu vas changer. Nous t'avons tout donné, Harry, mais je suppose que ce n'est tout simplement pas assez pour toi. »

Harry recula dans son fauteuil complètement perdu. De quoi parlait-il ? « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Harry nerveusement. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Sirius plissa les yeux. « Que n'as-tu pas fait ? » cracha-t-il. « Si tes parents te voyaient, ils te renieraient. Tu es une honte pour les familles Potter, Black et Lupin. Tu es un meurtrier, un menteur et un monstre. Je n'aurai jamais du te prendre de chez ton oncle. Cela a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. »

Harry pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur son visage. Comment Sirius pouvait dire des choses pareilles ? Comment Sirius pouvait être d'accord avec l'oncle Vernon ? Sirius détestait l'homme. « M-mais je n'ai tué personne, » dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. « J-Je ne vous ais jamais menti à toi et Remus. Je le jure. »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau. Harry regarda derrière Sirius pour voir Remus entrer dans la pièce, suivi par le professeur Ombrage et deux grands sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. L'un avait les cheveux courts bruns, les yeux noisette tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux blonds sable avec les yeux bleus. Les deux hommes avaient un air de dégoût sur le visage lorsqu'ils aperçurent Harry. L'adolescent tenta de se fondre encore plus dans le fauteuil. Jetant un coup d'œil au professeur Ombrage, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait un regard de triomphe sur son visage. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Le ministère apprécie beaucoup, Mr Black et Mr Lupin, » dit Ombrage gentiment. « Je vous assure que Mr Potter sera rééduqué en un rien de temps. Bien sûr, tout dépend de Mr Potter. Je peux vous dire par expérience personnelle qu'il est assez têtu, nous allons donc devoir utiliser d'autres moyens peut-être même non conventionnels, si vous êtes d'accords. »

« Faites le nécessaire Dolores, » dit Remus calmement. « Nous apprécions que le Ministère en prenne la charge. Nous avons déjà gaspillé beaucoup d'argent de nos coffres pour lui. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder fixement Sirius et Remus, incrédule. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela ? Ils le confiaient au Ministère alors qu'ils avaient passé des mois à le convaincre que c'était trop dangereux de s'y fier en ce moment ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire quoi que ce soit que le professeur Ombrage ait pu dire ? C'était elle qui mentait. Elle avait dû dire quelque chose ! C'était la seule explication. Sirius et Remus ne feraient jamais une chose pareille. Jamais.

Sirius se décala, permettant aux Aurors d'approcher Harry, de l'attraper sous les bras et de le soulever du fauteuil. La panique survint rapidement. Harry essaya de se dégager mais les Aurors resserrèrent seulement leurs prises, et Harry poussa un cri de douleur. « Non ! » cria-t-il tout en continuant à lutter pour se libérer. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Sirius ! Remus ! S'il vous plait ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je serais gentil, je promets ! Elle ment ! Je vous le jure ! S'il vous plait ! »

« Nous sommes seulement désolés de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, » dit Sirius avec haine. « Nous avons conclu un accord pour faire libérer ton oncle. Une fois que ce sera fait, c'est lui qui sera coincé avec toi. »

Harry cessa de se débattre et regarda Sirius avec horreur. Il repartait chez les Dursley ? Avec l'oncle Vernon ? Vernon voulait le tuer ! On l'envoyait à la mort ! _Mais ils s'en moquent. Je suis juste un fardeau dont ils ne veulent plus._ Réaliser qu'en effet, ses gardiens le détestaient était plus que ce que Harry ne pouvait supporter. Sirius et Remus avaient été sa famille plus que les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais été, mais ils le détestaient tout autant. Peut-être qu'il était un monstre. Ca devait être pour ça que tout le monde finissait par le haïr.

Il sentit une paire de bras le tenir fermement, sa tête inclinée à droite reposant contre quelque chose de ferme. Les doigts couraient dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement réconfortant, et Harry essaya de tourner la tête pour voir qui était là mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le salon disparut dans les ténèbres, mais Harry était trop angoissé pour s'en soucier. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Il voulait mourir pour que la douleur s'arrête de sorte qu'il ne se souvienne pas des regards sur les visages de Remus et Sirius. La haine qu'ils avaient pour lui.

« Tout va bien Harry, » dit une voix à son oreille. « Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Quoiqu'il se passe Harry, je vais continuer à te garder en sécurité. Je me fous de savoir si je devrais te suivre partout jusqu'au jour où je mourrai. Cette-cette _femme_ ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi. Le Ministère entier peut sauter devant un dragon pour ce que j'en ai à faire. » Il resserra ses bras autour de Harry légèrement. « Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, Pronglet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais je te promets que nous allons t'aider à sortir de là. »

« Sirius ? » demanda Harry d'une voix endormie, ne voulant toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Sirius était la seule personne à l'appeler Pronglet. Pourquoi Sirius le réconfortait-il ? Sirius ne le haïssait-il pas ?

« C'est ça, ce bon vieux Midnight est ici » répondit Sirius, sa voix maintenant douce mais soulagée. « Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Remus devrait bientôt être là avec Dumbledore. Nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion, Pronglet. Nous savons que quelque chose est arrivé au cours des derniers mois, mais nous ne savons pas quoi. Nous voulons comprendre comment quelque chose comme ça a pu se produire. »

Harry tenta de se dégager des bras et laissa échapper un gémissement en signe de protestation lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il nerveusement alors qu'il tenta de se libérer à nouveau. « S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas. J-je pensais que tu serais en colère ... je ne voulais pas causer plus de problèmes ! Je suis désolé ! »

Sirius resserra une fois encore son emprise sur Harry tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux du garçon. « Je ne pourrai jamais te haïr Pronglet, » dit-il doucement. « Tu es mon monde. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis ici et non en train de croupir dans une cellule à Azkaban, voire pire. Tu es comme un fils pour moi, gamin. Mais je peux me mettre en colère quand quelqu'un te fait du mal, mais ma colère est contre eux, pour faire cela, et à moi-même, pour laisser ça arriver. Je veux te garder sauf, Harry, tout comme tes parents voulaient que je le fasse. »

On frappa doucement à la porte. Aussitôt Sirius leva les yeux et relâcha son étreinte sur Harry, permettant à l'adolescent de voir deux taches floues dans l'embrasure de la porte. Soigneusement, Sirius se repositionna de façon à ce qu'Harry soit un peu plus à l'aise tandis qu'il saisissait ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les glissa doucement sur le visage de Harry. Tout devint rapidement clair mais Harry n'était pas sur que ce soit franchement une bonne chose. Il pouvait voir l'expression de regret et la douleur sur le visage de Sirius.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Harry ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore agréablement en entrant dans la chambre il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit.

« Mieux, Monsieur » répondit Harry alors qu'il tentait de se redresser mais une main de Sirius sur son épaule lui disait de rester en place. « Euh ... quel jour sommes-nous, Monsieur ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda Sirius par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, avant de retourner son attention sur Harry. « C'est vendredi matin, Harry, le 22 décembre pour être plus précis, » dit-il gentiment. « Avant que tu demandes, Arthur est encore à Ste Mangouste pour se remettre de l'attaque. Les Weasleys de Poudlard sont au courant de l'état de leur père. Molly les ramènera chez eux aujourd'hui. J'ai peur que le professeur Ombrage n'ait pas été trop heureuse de te trouver parti, hier matin. Je crois qu'elle a mentionné qu'une retenue d'une semaine était à l'ordre pour avoir manqué la classe. »

Harry se raidit instantanément comme il regardait Dumbledore avec horreur. Une semaine ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire face à une semaine entière de retenues avec Ombrage. Dans un réflexe, Harry serra son poing droit sur sa poitrine alors que sa respiration commençait à devenir irrégulière. Il avait à peine enregistré que quelqu'un essayait d'obtenir son attention. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était une semaine entière de professeur Ombrage le ridiculisant et lui disant que Sirius et Remus finiraient par être d'accords avec elle.

La chose suivante qu'Harry sut fut que tous les sentiments de panique avaient disparus et avaient été remplacés par une sensation de flottement et un sentiment brumeux. Il sentit son corps se détendre tandis que sa tête devenait trop lourde pour tenir droite. Quelqu'un lui inclina la tête vers le haut permettant à Harry de voir les regards préoccupés de Sirius, Remus et du professeur Dumbledore. Lentement il cligna des yeux et remarqua que Remus avait un flacon de potion vide dans sa main. Cela devait être une sorte de potion calmante.

« Je suis désolé Harry » dit le professeur Dumbledore sincèrement. « Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, je n'aurai jamais rien dit. Je m'excuse mon garçon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le professeur Ombrage puisse utiliser des matériels illégaux pour ses retenues, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est plus profond que cela. Nous devons savoir ce qui est arrivé dans ces retenues Harry. Tes tuteurs veulent engager des poursuites mais pour ce faire, nous devons savoir de quoi nous traitons. Te sens-tu capable de nous le dire ? »

Sa tête inclinée vers la droite, Harry reposait sur la poitrine de Sirius. Il prit quelques moments pour réfléchir à tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait dit. Sirius et Remus voulaient porter plainte ? Cela ne ferait que causer des problèmes. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, groggy. « Tu m'as dit ... de ne pas ... causer de problèmes ... j'ai juste ... fais ce que tu ... m'as dit de faire. »

Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit et saisit la main gauche de Harry. « Nous n'avons jamais voulu dire pour toi de faire quelque chose comme ça seul, gamin, » dit-il tristement. « Tu devais savoir que ce qu'Ombrage t'a fait était mauvais. Professeur ou non, personne n'a le droit de mutiler une partie de ton corps. D'après ce que nous entendons dire, ceci est arrivé depuis au moins un mois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement. Son esprit commençait à clarifier ses pensées plus facilement. « Elle n'a pas aimé ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy, » dit Harry doucement. « Elle ... euh ... elle me l'a mis sur le dos, en disant que j'ai mérité ce que Malfoy avait fait. » Une partie de Harry savait qu'il ne devait rien dire mais il avait gardé tout ça à l'intérieur pendant si longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus qu'il pourrait y faire face encore plus. « Elle a dit que l'oncle Vernon avait eu raison de me punir comme il l'a fait. Elle a dit que je le méritais. » Il sentit Sirius se raidir et la main de Remus se serrer autour de la sienne. « Elle ... elle a dit que j'étais un fardeau et ... et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde ne me déteste. » Harry ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Sirius. Il détestait paraitre faible mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté de supprimer revenait à la surface. « Je suis désolé ! S'il te plait ne me hais pas ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ne me renvoie pas à elle ! S'il te plait ne m'envoie pas à l'oncle Vernon ! S'il te plait ! »

Sirius et Remus avaient réussi, en quelque sorte, à tenir Harry dans une étreinte groupée. Les deux maraudeurs étaient muets, de même que le directeur. Ils ne se seraient jamais doutés que quelque chose d'aussi grave s'était passé juste sous leur nez. Remarquant que Sirius et Remus n'allaient pas de sitôt laisser partir Harry, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Remus. « Je ferai retirer le professeur Ombrage de l'école et l'accuser d'abus de position avec utilisation d'un objet illégal sur un étudiant et abus d'un étudiant, » dit-il doucement. « Je reviendrai plus tard avec une Pensine afin que nous puissions voir ces retenues. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, s'il vous plait faites le moi savoir. »

Remus acquiesça, puis retourna à sa tentative de consoler sa charge désemparée. Harry avait fini par s'endormir de nouveau, épuisé. Les tuteurs transfigurèrent rapidement quelques meubles comme quelqu'un pourrait être dans la pièce à tout moment. Ils savaient maintenant d'où les cauchemars de Harry provenaient et avaient le sentiment qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour éteindre les doutes que Dolores Ombrage avait implanté dans l'esprit de Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla de son sommeil sans rêve, qu'il vit qu'il y avait un certain nombre de choses qui n'étaient pas normales. Pour commencer, quelqu'un touchait son visage, particulièrement son front obligeant Harry à ouvrir les yeux avec confusion. Harry vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait cinq silhouettes floues debout devant lui. Remarquant sa confusion, les lunettes de Harry furent glissées sur son visage lui permettant de voir que les silhouettes étaient en fait Sirius, Remus, le professeur Dumbledore, Tonks et le professeur McGonagall. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises pour s'assurer qu'il voyait ce qu'il pensait qu'il voyait, puis essaya de se lever pour être aussitôt aidé par Sirius et Remus. C'est alors que Harry remarqua que les meubles de sa chambre avaient changés. Il y avait plusieurs autres chaises et des tables dans la pièce. Des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes couvraient les tables. Ce qui faisait se demander à Harry ce qui s'était passé pendant le temps où il avait dormi.

Jetant un regard sur les cinq adultes, Harry remarqua les expressions inquiètes sur tous les visages. Sirius et Remus avaient également l'air épuisé, ce qui fit se sentir coupable Harry d'en être la cause. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait voulu passer les vacances. Il ne voulait pas que les gens s'apitoient sur lui et se sentent coupables parce que le professeur Ombrage était complètement folle. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose de toute façon.

« Bonjour, Harry, » fit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Tu as juste manqué Madame Pomfresh. Elle a dit que tu étais guéri, mais il faudrait quelques repas copieux pour prendre un peu de poids. J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter Dobby pendant les vacances. Il m'a assuré que tu auras largement à manger chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux. « Il va me donner à manger jusqu'à ce que j'explose, » grommela-t-il, mais tout le monde l'entendit et rit doucement, car ils étaient bien conscients de l'attachement de l'elfe de maison à Harry. « Est-ce que Kreattur est d'accord avec la présence d'un autre elfe de maison ici ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de froncer les sourcils. « Kreattur pourrait prendre exemple sur Dobby, » dit-il amèrement. « Cet elfe n'a pas arrêté de faire la tête et n'a absolument rien fait d'autre depuis que tu es parti à l'école. Ça m'a pris tout mon self-control pour que je m'empêche de lui jeter un sort. »

Le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, mettant fin à la conversation. « Je déteste interrompre,

mais il y a quelques questions dont nous devons discuter, » dit-il sérieusement. Aussitôt Sirius et Remus s'assirent aux côtés de Harry tandis que le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall et Tonks s'assirent sur des chaises à son chevet. « Je tiens à t'informer, Harry, que le professeur Ombrage a été temporairement exclue de Poudlard, en attendant les résultats de l'enquête sur les accusations que tes tuteurs ont déposés en ton nom. »

Harry se raidit visiblement à la mention des "charges". « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement en baissant les yeux. « Pourquoi devons nous en faire une si grande affaire ? Ça va sûrement provoquer des problèmes. »

Sirius enveloppa les épaules d'Harry d'un bras protecteur et le tira dans une étreinte réconfortante. « Ne pense même pas comme ça, » dit-il fermement. « Si nous n'arrêtons pas Ombrage maintenant, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de continuer avec toi et même d'autres élèves ? Harry, ce serait comme si j'avais fermé les yeux après avoir vu ce que ton oncle t'a fait. Je ne peux pas faire ça. _Nous_ ne pouvons pas faire cela. Nous sommes censés être ceux qui te protègent contre les dangers et non l'inverse. »

Le professeur Dumbledore tendit le bras pour prendre un bassin de pierre peu profond avec des sculptures étranges autour du bord qui n'étaient pas reconnaissables, et qui était posé sur la table de chevet de Harry. A l'intérieur du bassin se trouvait une substance blanchâtre et argentée, qui tourbillonnait et se mouvait d'elle-même. « Ceci, Harry, est une Pensine, » dit Dumbledore agréablement. « Je pense que tu te souviens comment tu nous as permis de voir ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière ? » Harry acquiesça. « Cela y ressemble, mais ça ne draine pas le corps. Ça permet à quelqu'un de voir ses souvenirs à son aise pour repérer des modèles et des liens qu'ils ne peuvent pas normalement voir. Ça permet aussi à d'autres de voir n'importe quels souvenirs sans aucune douleur du détenteur. »

Sirius attira Harry encore plus près tandis que Remus posait une main sur le dos de Harry, rappelant à l'adolescent qu'ils étaient tous les deux là. « Vous voulez que je mette la vision que j'ai eu là-dedans ? » demanda Harry timidement. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait que tout le monde voie ça. Le simple fait d'y penser lui faisait encore mal au ventre.

« Pas la vision, » déclara le professeur Dumbledore patiemment. « Nous avons besoin des souvenirs de tes retenues. Nous devons voir ce que le professeur Ombrage a réellement fait. Le Magenmagot aura besoin de voir la preuve que nous ne sommes pas en train d'inventer quelque chose pour supprimer un enseignant de Poudlard nommé par le Ministère. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de l'écouter. « Je me rends comptes que les émotions rattachées aux souvenirs peuvent être douloureuses, mais nous devons savoir, Harry. Il était de ma responsabilité d'assurer ta sécurité à l'école et j'ai échoué. S'il te plait permet moi de prendre les mesures pour redresser les torts que tu as eu à endurer. »

Comment pouvait-il dire non à ça ? Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait pratiquement supplié pour les souvenirs, quelque chose que Harry ne pensait pas entendre. A contrecœur, Harry acquiesça en baissant les yeux, et il entendit un soupir collectif. Evidemment le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à croire que Harry refuserait que d'autres voient ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, Harry avait toujours tendance à céder lorsque quelqu'un le priait de faire quelque chose.

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et la tendit de manière à ce que l'extrémité de la baguette touche la tempe de Harry. « Concentre-toi sur ta première retenue, Harry, » dit-il doucement. Harry ferma les yeux et le fit, se remémorant de la première fois où la plume avait coupé sa main. Quelques instants plus tard, le son de la voix du professeur Dumbledore tira Harry hors de ses pensées. « Très bien Harry. Maintenant, concentre toi sut ta deuxième retenue. » Une fois de plus Harry se concentra jusqu'à ce que la voix du professeur Dumbledore lui dit de passer à la prochaine retenue.

Le processus se répéta pour ce qui sembla durer des heures épuisantes. En fin de compte, il y avait eu près de vingt retenues qui avaient été mises dans la Pensine, choquant toutes les personnes présentes. Ils avaient été au courant que le professeur Ombrage avait donné à Harry plus que sa juste part, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'il y en avait eu autant et Harry ne s'était pas plaint à ce sujet. La seule raison était que le professeur McGonagall avait su qu'il y en avait eu quelque unes car elle avait entendu quelques Gryffondors se plaignant de la manière dont le professeur Ombrage était injuste avec Harry.

Après un déjeuner tranquille dans la chambre de Harry, on lui donna une potion de sommeil pour se reposer tandis que les cinq adultes regardaient ses souvenirs. Les trois premières retenues les avaient laissées furieux. Ils avaient vu uniquement des bribes de souvenirs puisque le professeur Ombrage avait gardé Harry longtemps chaque nuit, mais ils avaient eu l'idée générale de ce qu'Harry avait dû traverser. Les retenues après cela avaient laissé chacun d'entre eux horrifiés. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver les mots pour décrire la variété des émotions ayant cours en regardant le professeur Ombrage blâmer continuellement Harry pour des questions qui n'étaient pas de son fait. Pas étonnant que l'adolescent avait ainsi décidé de ne rien dire.

Ce ne fut que quatre heures plus tard que les cinq adultes laissèrent les souvenirs dans la Pensine pour constater qu'Harry dormait encore paisiblement. Sirius s'approcha instantanément de son filleul et leva lentement la main droite de l'adolescent. Il pouvait encore voir les mots "_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges"_ écris au dos de celle-ci. Sirius s'assit sur le bord su lit de Harry, regardant toujours les mots sur la main maigre. « Je me moque de savoir comment, Dumbledore, » dit-il solennellement. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de mon filleul à nouveau. A cause d'elle, Harry ne peut pas dormir toute la nuit sans cauchemarder que nous le haïssons. A cause d'elle, Harry a tout pris sur lui-même en essayant de nous protéger. » Il leva les yeux sur Dumbledore avec un regard douloureux sur le visage et les larmes dans les yeux. « À cause d'elle, mon filleul a peur de moi. Si vous ne faites pas quelque chose pour l'arrêter, je la tuerai moi-même. »

« Sirius, » avertit Remus mais se tut avec un regard noir.

« N'es-tu pas en colère Moony ? » demanda Sirius, incrédule. « Cette-cette _harpie_ a forcé Harry à mutiler sa propre main pendant qu'elle était assise là et regardait ! Elle faisait croire à Harry que nous nous retournions contre lui ! Comment peux-tu être juste assis là – »

« - parce que contrairement à toi, Sirius, je n'ai pas la possibilité d'autoriser mes émotions à me dominer en ce moment, » cracha Remus. « Tu n'as pas idée combien il est difficile de supprimer le loup là maintenant, alors ne commence pas à me crier dessus sur la façon dont je devrais agir. »

« Les garçons, » les interrompit le professeur Dumbledore calmement. « Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser nos divergences bloquer ce que nous devons faire. Harry va avoir besoin de nous plus que ce qu'il réalise pour dépasser ça. Avec Noël ce lundi, nous ne pourrons agir qu'après. Je ferai ce que je peux pour mettre en place une audience aussi rapidement que possible pour le bien d'Harry. Plus rapidement cette affaire sera traitée, le moins la presse en aura probablement vent. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'ayez pas peur de contacter quelqu'un dans l'Ordre, autre que les Weasley. Je pense qu'ils ont eu leur dose pour le moment. »

Hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment, Sirius et Remus regardèrent le professeur Dumbledore partir, la Pensine en main, le professeur McGonagall juste après lui. « Je suis désolé, Moony, » dit Sirius avec regrets. « Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire. Je me sens si impuissant. Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? J'ai vu qu'il se refermait lentement sur lui-même, mais j'ai juste pensé que c'était un truc d'adolescent. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions tout mettre au point au cours des vacances. »

« Bienvenue au club, » dit Remus sincèrement. Il s'effondra dans la chaise la plus proche et frotta ses yeux fatigués. « Ça va prendre beaucoup de travail pour arranger tout ça. »

« Nous allons donc faire ce qui était fait quand les vacances d'été ont commencé, » proposa Tonks en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de Remus. « Nous nous relayerons auprès de lui. Nous sommes sa famille. Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux. »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant le début de la soirée et constata qu'il n'était pas seul. Il dormait sur le dos et sur sa poitrine il y avait une tête de fourrure noire familière qui pouvait seulement appartenir à Midnight. Harry commença à caresser Midnight tout en laissant ses yeux se refermer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si fatigué. Il avait dormi la majeure partie de la journée, alors comment pouvait-il encore avoir besoin de sommeil ? Peu lui importait la raison, Harry décida que le sommeil était probablement la meilleure alternative pour le moment.

Il ne voulait pas faire face à Sirius et Remus pour l'instant. Comment pouvait-il leur faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il avait simplement estimé être de son devoir ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer l'importance d'une famille pour quelqu'un qui avait grandi sans personne ? Au fond, Harry savait que le professeur Ombrage avait seulement dit ce qu'elle a fait pour installer le doute concernant les sentiments de ses tuteurs à son égard. Au fond, il savait que Sirius et Remus ne le rendraient jamais aux Dursley.

Parfois, cependant, l'esprit n'était pas si rationnel, surtout après un cauchemar. C'était puéril, il le savait. Il avait quinze ans et ne devait pas être inquiet de savoir si Sirius et Remus voulaient l'abandonner, mais la vérité était qu'il s'en inquiétait tous les jours. Il avait toujours peur de se réveiller et de constater que sa vie avec Sirius et Remus n'ait été qu'un rêve. Ces inquiétudes en plus de tout le reste avaient poussé sa paranoïa à l'extrême.

Midnight poussa un léger gémissement. Harry savait que le clebs était éveillé et était inquiet à son sujet. En poussant un soupir, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir que des yeux bleus quelque peu flous le regardaient. « Je vais bien Midnight, » dit-il doucement. « Juste fatigué. » _Change de sujet, Harry._ « Tu sais, je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion. Tu ne rajeunis pas, Midnight. Je pense que nous devrions commencer à chercher une amie pour toi. Tu n'aimerais pas avoir une portée de chiots courant dans toute la maison ? »

Aussitôt la tête de Midnight se souleva de la poitrine d'Harry et le regarda avec de grands yeux. _Oh ouais, je payerai pour ça,_ songea Harry. Le chien poussa un grognement puis se leva, se retourna et s'assit de dos à Harry dans une tentative de prouver que Harry l'avait offensé.

Harry poussa un grand soupir en se redressant et se déplaça vers le bord du lit, mais hésita avant de quitter sa chaleur. « Je n'ai rien voulu dire pour cela Midnight, » dit-il doucement. « Je voulais juste... eh bien... tu es un bon père et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais tes propres... euh... chiots – non ... eh bien ... ce n'est pas important. Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit. » Avant que Harry ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, un bras s'enveloppa autour de lui et le tint fermement tandis qu'une main ébouriffait ses cheveux.

« Tu es mon fils Harry » dit Sirius sincèrement. « Peut-être pas biologiquement mais dans mon cœur tu es mon fils. » Il libéra Harry et sauta du lit avant de prendre place sur la chaise la plus proche au chevet de Harry afin qu'ils soient face à face. « Cela signifie que je ne te tournerai jamais le dos, tu sais ça n'est-ce pas ? » Il attendit qu'Harry hoche la tête pour continuer. « Ombrage a eu tort de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a eu tort de dire ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a menti Harry. Nous ne te rendrons jamais à ton oncle peu importe ce que tu as fait. Tu es coincé avec nous, moi, Moony et Tonks. Nous sommes ta famille. »

Harry ravala la forte envie de faire remarquer que les Dursley étaient aussi sa famille. _Ne pense pas à eux !_ Il détestait ça, il avait maintenant tant de doutes à propos de la famille, il s'était senti tellement à l'aise avec il y a seulement quelques mois. Harry savait que Sirius, Remus et Tonks n'étaient en rien comme les Dursley. Il se détestait pour même penser que sa famille ressemblait en quoi que ce soit comme l'ancienne. Il se haïssait pour permettre à Sirius et Remus de savoir qu'il avait peur d'eux maintenant.

« Alors tu as faim Harry ? » demanda Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry à nouveau. « Je suis sûr que Dobby te fera tout ce que tu voudras. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas faim mais il savait que le dire ne ferait qu'inquiéter Sirius. Son parrain grommelait toujours sur son manque d'appétit, déclarant que si jamais il rencontrait par hasard les Dursley, il les maudirait pour les vingt prochaines générations. Harry frissonna à la pensée du degré de colère que Sirius avait du avoir pour crier au professeur Dumbledore à propos d'Ombrage. Il n'avait jamais entendu Sirius si en colère avant.

« Harry ? » dit Sirius doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu trembles. Tu as froid ? Ta fièvre est revenue ? »

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement, tout en évitant le regard de Sirius. « Ce n'est rien. » _Rien qui ne vaille la peine de t'inquiéter, Sirius. Je suis juste stupide de laisser quoi que de soit qu'Ombrage ait dit m'influencer._ Il avait lui-même dit qu'elle avait menti à plusieurs reprises, cependant il semblait que certains de ses discours sans fin le hantaient malgré tout.

Sirius toucha doucement le front de Harry avec le dos de sa main. « Tu es un peu chaud mais il se pourrait que ce soit parce que tu dors sous tant de couvertures, » dit-il pensivement, puis il se leva. « Installe-toi confortablement, gamin. Je réveillerai Moony pour que nous puissions dîner ici tous ensemble. »

« Mais s'il dort – »

« - il m'a demandé de le réveiller » insista Sirius. « Tonks est au travail, alors c'est juste nous trois. » Sirius reposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et la pressa doucement. « Nous devons parler d'un certain nombre de choses Harry, y compris ce qui se passera avec Ombrage. Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler, mais tu le dois. Ignorer ce qu'elle t'a fait ne fera pas taire les cauchemars et partir les doutes. »

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur mais resta silencieux. Sirius serra une nouvelle fois l'épaule d'Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne voulait absolument pas parler de ses cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius et Remus sachent à quel point il avait été affecté par les paroles d'Ombrage. Cédé aux répétitions des paroles d'Ombrage avait probablement un lien avec cela mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Ombrage avait gagné. Elle avait réussi à faire croire à Harry que sa vie stable avec ses tuteurs n'était pas aussi stable que ce qu'il pensait à l'origine.

Une main sur son front sortit rapidement Harry de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il vit Remus lui donner un doux sourire mais cela ne cacha pas à quel point l'homme paraissait fatigué. Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux quand il comprit que Sirius et Remus se relayaient probablement, comme ils avaient pendant l'été parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de le laisser seul. _Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière._

« Tu as l'air mieux, gamin, » dit Remus d'un ton rassurant pendant que Sirius s'asseyait dans le fauteuil qu'il avait précédemment occupé. « Pas de cauchemars, de visions ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ? » Il poussa un soupir soulagé quand Harry secoua la tête puis s'assit à côté de Harry sur le lit et enveloppa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Bien, c'est bon. Nous devrions avoir une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour le matin pour toi dans le cas où tu en as besoin. »

Harry s'agitait nerveusement. Il redoutait déjà la longue conversation qu'ils devaient avoir et pensait qu'il valait mieux obtenir exactement que ce soit fini. « Les Weasley sont-ils au courant ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pour le moment, non, » dit doucement Remus. « Nous ne voulions pas les inquiéter avec mais nous devons leur dire bientôt. La suspension de Dolores Ombrage ne sera pas maintenue secrète pendant longtemps. Nous avons été chanceux qu'Amélia Bones soit intervenue et ait agi en notre nom donc nous devons utiliser n'importe quel avantage que nous avons en ce moment. Dumbledore convoquera une réunion plus tard ce soir pour informer chacun de la situation ... » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « ... pour empêcher l'Ordre entier de faire irruption pour découvrir si ce qu'ils entendent au Ministère est vrai et parce que tu aurais besoin de protection quand l'audience sera tenue. »

Harry se raidit instantanément à l'évocation d'une audience. Il pouvait voir l'image dans son esprit. Il serait accusé de mentir et de causer des problèmes parce qu'il voulait de l'attention. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait traiter avec quelqu'un démontant sa vie ratée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait gérer si Sirius et Remus étaient attaqués parce qu'ils étaient ses tuteurs. Tous ceux qu'il aimait seraient attaqués à cause de lui. En valait-il la peine ? En valait-il vraiment la peine ?

« Nous savons que tu as peur Pronglet, » dit Sirius, en remarquant le changement de stature de Harry. « S'il te plait, comprends que c'est quelque chose que nous devons faire. Amélia Bones a été horrifiée d'apprendre qu'Ombrage avait utilisé une plume de sang sur toi. Le Ministère avait interdit son utilisation il y a des années. Ombrage le savait. Elle savait qu'elle utilisait un artefact illégal sur toi. Fudge clame son ignorance, bien sur, mais si Ombrage est reconnue coupable, il y a une bonne chance que le rôle de Fudge dans tout ça soit soumis à de lourds contrôles. »

« Mais cela va causer beaucoup d'ennuis, » protesta Harry. « Qu'en est-il de l'Ordre ? »

Remus donna une étreinte rassurante d'un bras à Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin, » dit-il avec un sourire. « J'ai eu l'impression que c'était la situation. Tu ne nous avais rien dit parce que tu étais inquiet pour nous et l'Ordre. » Harry haussa seulement les épaules mais le manque de protestation était tout ce que les maraudeurs avaient besoin de savoir pour voir que c'était la vérité. « Laisse-nous être les adultes Harry. Laisse-nous faire ça pour toi. Il n'est pas normal d'avoir un enseignant qui abuse de toi et il est de notre responsabilité avec ton directeur de l'arrêter de continuer. Tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry compris ce qui se disait, il n'aimait simplement pas toute cette agitation qui transformait ça et continuera à transformer cela. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que le Magenmagot ne le croie pas. « Qu'arrivera-t-il si nous perdons ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si je peux retourner à Poudlard. Elle me donnera des retenues chaque soir jusqu'aux vacances d'été. »

« Nous n'allons pas perdre » dit Sirius fermement. « Nous aurons la Pensine de Dumbledore avec tes souvenirs. Une fois que le Magenmagot les verra, on ne permettra pas à Ombrage de s'approcher n' importe où près de Poudlard, encore moins de toi. Crois en nous, Harry. Nous allons corriger cela, peut-importe ce qu'il faut. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire. »

Harry ne put que sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que ses gardiens allaient arranger les choses. C'était une idée puérile mais quand Sirius Black était déterminé, il était extrêmement difficile de ne pas le croire. Appuyé contre Remus, Harry ferma les yeux et réalisa que pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, il était redevenu normal. Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de secrets ou d'être l'élève parfait pour tous ceux qui le regardaient. Ici, dans la noble maison des Black, Harry était juste Harry et c'était assez.

**À suivre**


	17. Noël, en famille

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Plume blanche

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **16; **Traduit : ** ; **En cours :**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

NOUS SOMMES TOUJOURS A LA **RECHERCHE** D'UNE **BÊTA TRADUCTRICE**.

C'EST **URGENT** !

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici la suite

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture !

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 17 : Noël, en famille**

La réunion de l'Ordre aurait pu mieux se passer. Ca, c'était sûr. Harry était endormi avec les charmes modifiés de silence autour de sa chambre, ce qui avait été la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas réveillé quand les cris avaient commencé. Avec le quartier général de l'Ordre chez Harry, la majorité des membres tutoyaient l'adolescent. Ils avaient appris à connaître Harry l'adolescent, et non le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Harry était un membre de la famille de l'Ordre si naturellement que tout ce qui lui était arrivé serait pris personnellement par les membres.

L'Ordre cependant ne s'était jamais attendu à quoi que ce soit ressemblant à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore leur avait annoncé. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que quelque chose de si épouvantable aurait pu arriver juste sous leur nez. Le fait que ce soit Bill, le représentant des Weasley qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre, soit présent n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Comme les autres frères Weasley, Bill voyait Harry comme un petit frère et était prêt à le venger, à l'instar de la majorité du Phénix. Il fallut un peu de patience de la part de Dumbledore pour calmer les esprits et expliquer ce qui se passerait avec Dolores Ombrage et le rôle qu'Harry y jouerait. Tous voulaient aider à protéger Harry à l'audience mais finalement, Tonks et Maugrey Fol-Oeil furent choisis parce que chacun connaissait déjà le lien de Tonks et d'Harry, et Maugrey, car il était connu du public comme un partisan de Dumbledore.

Le problème principal avait été de trouver quoi dire aux autres Weasley. Bien que Sirius et Remus veuillent éviter une Molly Weasley furieuse, ils savaient que lui cacher quelque chose comme cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Chacun s'accorda à reconnaître que Molly et Arthur Weasley devaient être informés, mais il appartenait à Harry le de dire aux enfants. Pour l'instant, seules quelques personnes au sein du ministère étaient au courant qu'Harry était la partie accusatrice. Avec un peu de chance l'identité de Harry resterait confidentielle ... même s'ils étaient tout de même préparés au pire.

Une fois la réunion terminée, plusieurs membres voulurent voir le Survivant, en particulier Bill, mais Sirius et Remus insistèrent sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de son repos. Quand tout le monde fut finalement dehors, les Maraudeurs décidèrent une fois encore de rester au chevet du brun. Ils avaient jeté des charmes de surveillance autour de la chambre du concerné pour la réunion, mais une heure, c'était différent d'une nuit entière. Il y avait aussi le fait que les cauchemars d'Harry ne commençaient normalement pas avant minuit, mais ils avaient le sentiment qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une grimace. Sa cicatrice était d'une douleur lancinante. En ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit de l'autre côté du lit la silhouette endormie de Remus, au sommet de la montagne de couvertures dont il avait eu droit en étant malade. Avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'à la présence de l'un de ses tuteurs, une vague de douleur brûla sa cicatrice, le forçant à rouler sur le ventre et à enterrer son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer son cri. Il ne voulait que frapper sa tête contre quelque chose de dur pour ne plus ressentir la douleur.

Une main douce toucha son dos. « Harry? » demanda tranquillement la voix de Remus. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry tourna la tête et regarda Remus, incapable de cacher la douleur sur son visage. « Ça fait mal, » dit-il d'une voix hésitante. « Il est en colère, vraiment en colère. Nagini a échoué, tout le monde a échoué. Il veut... Il veut... » Il sentait la douleur augmenter et du ravaler un cri.

« Que veut-il ? » le poussa Remus.

« Je ne sais pas ! » cria Harry de frustration, les yeux fermés tandis qu'il commençait à frotter son front. C'était la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Voldemort voulait vraiment. « Je sais juste qu'il veut quelque chose pour obtenir des réponses et que ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il si obsédé par moi? Je n'ai rien de particulier ! J-Je suis juste moi ! Et pourquoi maintenant ? L'attaque s'est passée il y a des jours ! »

Remus commença à caresser doucement le dos de Harry dans une tentative de le calmer. « Je sais que c'est terrifiant, petit, » dit-il doucement. « Essaie simplement de penser à autre chose. Ça va passer. Essaie de ne pas penser à la douleur ou à ce que Voldemort veut. Pense au Quidditch. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement et se concentra sur le vol dans les airs avec son Eclair de feu, en essayant d'attraper le Vif. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa, mais enfin Harry pu sentir la douleur diminuer lentement. Une fois qu'elle fut ramenée à un simple désagrément, il sentit son corps enfin se détendre. En l'absence de douleur, Harry se sentait une fois de plus épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas continuer à dormir. Il avait dormi tout au long de ces derniers jours et ne voulait pas dormir pendant encore une autre journée. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit une fois de plus le visage de Remus et lui sourit. « Merci Moony, » dit-il avec gratitude.

Remus sourit et se redressa afin de s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. « Et qu'avons-nous appris, gamin ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus et haussa les épaules. « Chaque fois que ma cicatrice fait mal, penser au Quidditch, » dit-il en frottant inconsciemment sa cicatrice. Il commençait vraiment à détester cette connexion à Voldemort bien qu'il dut admettre que, s'il ne l'avait pas, Monsieur Weasley pourrait être mort. C'était une gêne et cela lui faisait mal, mais si elle avait sauvé la vie de ceux dont il se souciait, alors elle valait tout de même la peine, non?

Remus laissa échapper un rire. « Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit » dit-il candidement. « Je faisais allusion à ton habitude de souffrir en silence. J'étais ici, petit. Je n'aurais pas été dérangé si tu m'avais réveillé quand ta cicatrice à commencé à te faire mal. C'est pour ça que je suis là, tu sais. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu avais l'air fatigué, » dit-il honnêtement. « J'ai déjà eu des maux de crâne à cause de la cicatrice. Celui-ci est simplement arrivé plus, euh, vite et plus forte que certaines fois. » Le silence emplit la pièce. Harry sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en se penchant vers la caresse. Les doigts courant dans les cheveux de Harry étaient un mouvement réconfortant que Sirius avait fait pendant des années et Remus en avait pris l'habitude aussi car ça avait toujours été un moyen fiable pour calmer le plus jeune. « Remus ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, Harry ? » demanda Remus, de l'amusement présent dans la voix.

« Penses-tu que c'est égoïste de ne pas vouloir cette connexion à Voldemort ? » demanda Harry, hésitant. « Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai aidé avec Monsieur Weasley et tout, mais ... mais il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen, non ? Je vois encore Monsieur Weasley sur le plancher, et tout le sang. Il est tellement en colère ces derniers temps, je l'ai senti. Je ne veux pas sentir ce qu'il ressent. J-je n'aime pas ce qu'il me fait. »

Remus glissa un bras sous la tête d'Harry et tira de l'adolescent plus près de lui, afin qu'il puisse l'envelopper de ses bras. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois égoïste, Harry, » dit-il sincèrement. « Je souhaite vraiment que tu nous dises lorsque ta cicatrice te tracasse. Nous allons parler à Dumbledore et trouver une solution, je te le promets, mais à partir de maintenant, plus de secrets, d'accord ? Patmol et moi ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis rien. »

Harry acquiesça, sa tête reposant désormais sur la poitrine de Remus. Il savait qu'il y avait un double sens dans les paroles de Remus. Il se référait à l'ensemble des secrets qu'Harry avait gardé dernièrement, pas seulement à la douleur venant de Voldemort. Il y avait eu tant de secrets que Harry avait commencé à perdre la trace de ce qu'il avait dit à qui donc, pour que les choses restent claires, il avait cessé de dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Il avait laissé sa peur le submerger. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, aurait dû se révolter en quelque sorte, mais il était plus préoccupé par l'Ordre que par faire ce qui était bien.

Le silence se prolongea. Harry savait que Remus attendait pour lui dire quelque chose. Parfois, Remus était trop patient pour son propre bien. « Comment s'est passée la réunion hier soir ? » demanda finalement Harry.

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire. « Eh bien, nous avons eu plusieurs offre de rendre folle Ombrage, » dit-il candidement. « Je pense qu'Alastor et Kingsley étaient prêts à recourir à la violence des Moldus. Hier soir, je pense que Dumbledore, Sirius et moi avons réalisé à quel point tu comptes pour les gens de l'Ordre. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu avec Sirius pour les empêcher de venir ici pour te surveiller, et je pense que nous verrons un assez grand nombre d'entre eux dans les prochains jours... dont Bill et Molly. »

Harry se mit aussitôt à regarder Remus nerveusement. Les Weasley étaient au courant ?

« Bill était ici la nuit dernière, » précisa Remus. « Nous ne pouvons pas cacher cela à Molly et Arthur, pas quand le reste de l'Ordre est au courant. Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'attention, petit, et nous l'avons dit à l'Ordre. Dumbledore a été plutôt insistant sur le fait que, pour le moment, tu as besoin d'espace. D'autre part, tu ne peux pas te cacher ici pour toujours. Tu ne peux pas cacher ça à ceux qui se soucient de toi, y compris tes amis. »

Poussant un soupir, Harry se redressa lentement, tout en ignorant le petit vertige qui le prit brutalement. « Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît ne pas parler de ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Je sais que j'ai foiré. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes. Le Professeur Ombrage les a tous montrés du doigt pendant les retenues ».

Remus serra l'épaule d'Harry pour le rassurer. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Quoi qu'Ombrage t'ait dit, c'est un mensonge, n'oublie pas ça. Je faisais allusion au fait que tu as tendance à tout prendre sur toi au lieu de permettre aux autres de t'aider. Tes amis n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait, sauf que tu avais énormément de retenues injustes. Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour tout garder pour toi pendant si longtemps ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « L'idée des vacances loin de Poudlard était généralement suffisante, » admit-il.

Il y eut un bruit sourd devant la porte, puis une chute. Harry et Remus roulèrent les yeux et laissèrent échapper un soupir. Ils savaient qui s'était réveillé et venait vers la chambre de Harry. « Bonjour, Tonks, » crièrent-ils en même temps.

« Je vais bien ! » cria à son tour Tonks, faisant rire à la fois Remus et Harry. La femme pouvait être tellement prévisible parfois. Un moment plus tard, elle entra dans la chambre de Harry, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, portant un jean et une chemise blanche, une combinaison appropriée qui faisait ressortir plus que d'ordinaire le pourpre de ses cheveux hérissées. « Salut Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle, sautant sur le lit. « Salut Remus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu, vous deux, pour aujourd'hui ? Décoration, emballage des cadeaux... cuisine ? »

Remus poussa un grognement. « Ta cuisine lui manque, Harry, » précisa-t-il. « Apparemment, ma cuisine n'est pas assez bonne pour elle. » Il tourna ensuite son attention vers Tonks. « Peut-être tu devrais essayer la cuisine de Dobby, Tonks. Si ce que je pense savoir des elfes de maison est vrai, je crois qu'il n'accepterait Harry nulle part près de la cuisine. »

Tonks sembla méditer une minute sur le commentaire puis sourit. « J'y vais ! » dit-elle en sautant du lit. « Je vais demander à Dobby d'apporter quelque chose pour vous deux, bande de paresseux. »

Harry et Remus regardèrent quitter la pièce d'un pas qui semblait sautillant. « Elle est trop joyeuse le matin, » dit Harry, désabusé. « Es-tu sûr qu'elle a un lien de parenté avec Sirius ? »

Remus laissa échapper un rire en attirant Harry dans une étreinte féroce, le prenant par surprise. « Tu nous as vraiment manqué, gamin, » dit-il avec un petit rire. « Cet endroit n'était plus du tout le même sans toi. » Il enleva ses bras et laissa Harry s'assoir complètement droit. « Penses-tu que nous devrions aller réveiller Patmol ? Ça pourrait être amusant »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », dit un Sirius endormi, de la porte. Il réprima un bâillement, trébucha dans la chambre et s'effondra sur le lit, à côté de Harry. « 'Jour Pronglet, Moony » marmonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fait levé si tôt ? »

« On cherche des moyens de t'embêter Patmol, », répondit Remus innocemment. « C'est notre mission dans la vie, tu sais, même si Tonks a mentionné une question intéressante. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, Harry ? Tu devrais probablement choisir des choses faciles pour les prochains jours et il ne serait probablement pas intelligent de quitter la maison. Nous pourrions jouer à cache-cache avec Patmol. »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Sirius, sans faire aucun effort pour quitter de sa place confortable. « Patmol ne joue pas à cache-cache! Patmol n'a pas besoin d'une copine! _Et_ Patmol n'a pas besoin de petits chiots courant dans la maison! Donc arrêtez avec Patmol ! »

Harry regarda Remus nerveusement avant de déplacer légèrement vers son second tuteur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'offenser Sirius mais apparemment, c'était le cas, ce qui était étrange. Sirius prenait habituellement tout en riant. Entendre Sirius irrité n'était pas une chose à laquelle Harry était habitué. « Euh-...c'est d'accord, » dit Harry doucement. « Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. » Sirius et Remus regardèrent Harry, incrédules. « Euh...ma malle est toujours là avec..euh...ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Dobby peut apporter ta malle, » dit Sirius en se redressant, jetant un coup d'oeil à Remus avant de retourner son regard vers Harry. « Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, Pronglet. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme tu l'as compris... et bien, peut-être que je l'ai fait. Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule personne qui ont mentionné des chiots dans cette pièce. » Il regarda Remus avant d'adoucir son regard vers Harry « Sauf que tu étais un peu plus délicat dans ta démarche. Je pense que Moony veut de nouveau être oncle. »

« Voyons, Sirius, je ne voulais rien dire dans ce sens et tu le sais, » dit Remus, exaspéré. « Tu me dis tout le temps que je trouverais une louve avec qui hurler à la lune. En quoi ce que j'ai dit est différent ? Ca ne l'est pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends ça si personnellement »

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas être au milieu de cette conversation, surtout qu'elle semblait durer depuis un certain temps. Entendre ses tuteurs qui parlent de leur vie amoureuse ou de l'absence de celle-ci rappela à Harry pourquoi les choses étaient comme elles étaient. Sirius ne serait vraiment pas capable de sortir sans attirer l'attention en raison de son statut de célébrité et tout le monde savait que Remus était un loup-garou, grâce aux articles de Rita Skeeter. Pour le moment, Harry pensait que ses tuteurs se sentaient incroyablement pris au piège.

_« Ils_ sont _pris au piège et c'est à cause de toi. »_

Harry attrapa instantanément sa tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'il essayait de faire sortir la phrase de sa tête. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle provenait, mais il la poussa loin, comme un rappel de ce que le professeur Ombrage avait essayé de lui faire croire pendant plus d'un mois maintenant. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Sa cicatrice n'était que douleur sourde, comme elle l'était normalement quand il n'était pas lié à Voldemort. Il y avait aussi le fait que la voix ne ressemblait pas à celle de Voldemort ou toute autre personne qu'il connaissait.

Une main lui saisit l'épaule gauche tandis qu'une autre reposait sur son dos. En ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit une version un peu floue de ses tuteurs le regarder, leurs différends instantanément oubliés. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sentit alors ses lunettes glisser à leur place, permettant à tout ce qui l'entourait de devenir net. « Euh, pardon, » dit Harry gêné. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer. »

Sirius et Remus aidèrent attentivement Harry à se recoucher. « Est-ce ta cicatrice te fait de nouveau mal ? » demanda Remus patient, laissant échapper un soupir soulagé quand Harry secoua la tête, tout en ignorant la surprise sur les traits de Sirius. « Il suffit de le prendre tranquillement, Harry. Tu as été un peu malade ces derniers jours. Dobby peut apporter ta malle et nous pourrons partir d'ici. » Il regarda Sirius. « Ta guérison est ce qui est important maintenant. »

« Moony a raison, » dit Sirius avec un sourire. « Ne nous prête pas attention, Harry. Nous savons parfaitement comment nous énerver l'un l'autre. » Sirius jeta un œil à la main droite de Harry et regarda les mots gravés sur l'arrière de celle-ci. « Ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir les regards de compassion de ses tuteurs. « La douleur s'arrête généralement au bout de deux jours », dit-il sans mentir. « Ça semble pire que ça ne l'est réellement, faites-moi confiance. » Harry bascula sur le ventre et cacha ses mains sous son oreiller. Au fond, il savait que les vacances seraient plus susceptibles de tourner autour du professeur Ombrage, sous une forme ou une autre. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait aimer ça.

« Ne fais pas ça, Harry, » fit Remus fermement. « N'essaye pas d'ignorer ce qui s'est passé parce que tu ne veux pas que l'on soit en colère. Tu as essayé de le faire avec la mort de Cédric et ça ne fonctionne pas, tu te souviens ? Nous devons en parler. Tu dois y faire face. »

Harry gémit de frustration. Le sujet sentait déjà le vécu. Combien de fois avait-il dû entendre le professeur Ombrage lui mentir ? Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. «Je l'ai fait, » dit Harry avec irritation. « Elle a eu tort de faire ce qu'elle a fait et j'ai eu tort de le garder pour moi. Fin de l'histoire. Le professeur Dumbledore et vous deux me l'avez dit à plusieurs reprises. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

« Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi fais-tu des cauchemars où nous te renvoyons chez les Dursley ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius mettant un bras autour de Harry. « Nous voulons t'aider à surmonter ça, Pronglet, mais tu dois nous laisser le faire. Tu dois nous parler. Si tu ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant, nous l'accepterons. Nous savons que tu comprends qu'Ombrage mentait, mais il y a de bonnes chances pour que tu ne le penses pas totalement pour le moment. Si tu commences à douter encore, viens nous voir, s'il te plaît, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il pouvait vivre avec ça. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin de discussions sans fin car il savait que Sirius et Remus ne ferait jamais rien de ce que le professeur Ombrage affirmait qu'ils feraient. Pour le moment, il se sentait bien même si il y aurait probablement des moments de doute, plus sûrement après un cauchemar bien qu'Harry avait horreur de l'admettre. Il fit mentalement le vœu de parler à ses gardiens le moment venu. C'était probablement la seule façon pour qu'il garde sa santé mentale.

**§*&o&*§**

Remus ne plaisantait pas quand il dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de visiteurs. Tout au long des jours suivants, il sembla que presque chaque membre de l'Ordre vint pour une visite, et encore, certains plus d'une fois. Madame Weasley et Bill furent les premiers à passer, le samedi après-midi. Bill s'assit et plaisanta avec Harry tandis que Madame Weasley ne cessa d'agacer Sirius et Remus en vérifiant et revérifiant tout, pour s'assurer qu'ils faisaient tout le nécessaire pour aider Harry. Quelque part entre un reproche et une plaisanterie, Harry appris que Monsieur Weasley allait bien et pourtant que sa blessure ne guérissait pas aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Bill et Madame Weasley avait remercié Harry d'avoir sauvé la vie de Monsieur Weasley, ce qui rendit Harry incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il se souvenait encore d'être le serpent. Il se souvenait de ce que c'était que d'être ce serpent. Il ... il se sentait mal d'être remercié pour ça.

La présence de Dobby semblait être une bénédiction mitigée. Dobby avait ramené la malle de Harry et sa baguette de Poudlard en un claquement de doigts, suscitant une grande colère de la part de Kreattur. Kreattur ne faisait clairement pas un bon accueil à Dobby en lui ouvrant les bras et mettait un point d'honneur à grogner à propos du comportement inexcusable de Dobby. Kreattur n'approuvait pas la façon dont Dobby harcelait continuellement Harry pour savoir s'il avait faim ou non, s'il avait assez chaud, ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Lorsque Kreattur coinça finalement Dobby, l'elfe de Poudlard se tenait fièrement sur ses positions, affirmant qu'il était «l'elfe de Monsieur Harry Potter et qu'il était là pour aider à la guérison Monsieur Harry Potter. »

C'était une rare occasion que de laisser seul Harry, même pendant la nuit. Les cauchemars de Harry avaient diminué de façon spectaculaire et s'étaient modifiés légèrement mais ils étaient encore présents. Maintenant, à la place de Sirius et Remus déclarant qu'ils ne voulaient plus Harry, les cauchemars de Harry étaient composés du Professeur Ombrage en accord avec Vernon Dursley, pour «montrer à Harry la vérité». Sirius et Remus réveillaient Harry rapidement à compter du moment où il les réveillait en criant dans son sommeil, et lui assurait qu'il était en sécurité, le calmant immédiatement.

Le matin de Noël arriva rapidement et fut le premier matin où Sirius s'était réveillé avant tout le monde dans la famille. Entrant dans la chambre de Harry sous sa forme Animagus, Sirius remarqua que Harry était couché sur le côté, dos à la porte. Il sauta avec précaution sur le lit et se glissa entre Harry et Remus, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son ami qui dormait sur le dos. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche, Sirius toucha de sa truffe humide le visage de Harry et l'enleva, poussant l'adolescent à faire un grand geste de main, comme pour chasser un insecte invisible. Sirius essaya de nouveau et fit un bond de surprise quand un bras passa autour de son cou et l'attrapa comme s'il était une peluche.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Harry, Sirius donna un coup de patte à Remus qui se réveilla en sursaut et se retourna pour voir un adolescent endormi et un gros chien sans défense. Remus se couvrit instantanément la bouche pour cacher un rire avant de tirer sa baguette et d'invoquer un appareil photo. La place de Patmol rendait la situation très drôle. Il était clair que Sirius n'aimais pas son actuelle position, mais n'était pas prêt de se déplacer et de réveiller Harry.

Avec un flash lumineux, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Remus, confus, clignant des yeux un moment avant de réaliser que son bras était enroulé autour d'une chose étrange en fourrure. Il ne se souvenait pas que Sirius était venu la nuit dernière. « 'Jour, Moony, » dit Harry endormi en lâchant le gros chien noir. « 'Jour Midnight. »

En un _pop _Sirius se retransforma dans sa forme humaine. « Joyeux Noël, Pronglet, » dit-il joyeusement, puis, jetant un regard sur Remus. « Vous avez veillé tard tous les deux, la nuit dernière ? »

« Nous parlions d'un groupe d'étude dont il fait partie, » dit Remus avec un sourire. « Ils se font appeler l'Association de défense. Harry est un membre du Conseil qui fixe les réunions et instruit les autres en Défense. Il semble que notre petit Maraudeur défie secrètement le ministère depuis un certain temps. »

Sirius fixa Harry, qui se cacha sous sa couette. « Laisse-moi tirer ça au clair, », dit-il en tira la couette pour dévoiler le visage nerveux de Harry. « Tu fais des bêtises depuis des mois et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ! » Sirius attira Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa étroitement. « Je suis tellement fier de toi ! » Il desserra son étreinte et regarda Harry avec un sourire. « Alors dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce Conseil dont tu es membre ? Qu'avez-vous enseigné ? Comment avez-vous réussi sans que personne ne soit au courant ? »

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Harry expliqua l'A.D. à Sirius, Remus commentant ici et là. Il expliqua le concept du Conseil et fut surpris quand Sirius et Remus approuvèrent l'idée et les raisons de son existence (du moins, celles qu'Harry leur donna). Harry oublia de faire entendre l'une des raisons impliquant la rancune du professeur Ombrage contre lui. La raison qu'il avait donné à ses gardiens était que toutes les maisons devraient avoir une part de décision dans ce qui était enseigné. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'exacte vérité.

Peu de temps après, Tonks se réveilla et décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Harry échangea un regard avec ses gardiens avant de suivre sa tante honoraire dans l'escalier. Certaines fois, il ne comprenait pas la famille Black. Dobby avait pris la liberté de décorer la salle de séjour, y compris un arbre en dessous duquel se trouvait une montagne de cadeaux. Harry s'assit sur le canapé avec Sirius à sa droite et Remus à sa gauche, tandis que Tonks se précipitait à l'arbre et commençait à distribuer les cadeaux.

Il semblait que chaque membre de l'Ordre avait offert quelque chose à Harry, et ses professeurs également. Tonks lui avait donné un petit modèle fonctionnel de l'éclair de feu qui volait dans la pièce pendant qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux, dont un étui de rechange pour sa baguette, l'actuel commençant à montrer son usure. Sirius lui avait offert un nouveau manteau d'hiver avec le blason des Potter, des Black et des Lupins. Remus avait donné à Harry une montre qui se mettait à l'heure automatiquement suivant le lieu et qui utilisait la magie au lieu de piles pour fonctionner, et ensemble, les Maraudeurs lui donnèrent une série de livres intitulés _La pratique de la magie défensive et son usage contre les forces du Mal_, ce qu'ils avaient voulu pour aider Harry avec sa formation, mais ils se disaient maintenant qu'il pouvait les utiliser pour son « groupe d'étude. »

Harry avait donné à Tonks un miroir de cristal qu'il avait repéré à Pré-au-lard quelques semaines auparavant, charmé pour être incassable, ce dont Tonks fut reconnaissante car elle le laissa tomber de surprise en ouvrant le paquet. Cette année, il avait eu du mal à trouver un cadeau pour Sirius et Remus. Pour ses tuteurs, Harry avait réussi à convaincre un artiste de Poudlard de créer une peinture magique composée d'une forêt et de trois animaux: un loup, un gros chien noir et un cerf. Avec tous les charmes et le temps qu'il fallu pour faire la peinture de la façon qu'Harry voulait, elle lui avait coûté pas mal d'argent, mais il pensait que ça en valait la peine.

Lorsque ses tuteurs ouvrirent le gros paquet, Harry ne pu pas s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se serrer. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Eloignant la pensée de son esprit, Harry vit la peinture de la forêt seule pour le moment. Elle ressemblait exactement à la forêt de Poudlard, ce que ses gardiens avaient également remarqué. Par leurs regards, il était clair qu'ils étaient un peu confus, mais qu'ils tentaient désespérément de le cacher.

« Vous devez l'activer, » dit Harry avec un sourire. _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_

La peinture vint instantanément à la vie. Les branches commencèrent à se balancer comme si elles étaient soufflées par le vent. Une lune semblait ressusciter d'entre les arbres, le clair de lune brillant sur la peinture, auparavant sombre et triste. Sirius et Remus observaient trois animaux sortir de la forêt. Le gros chien noir aboyait heureusement et se lançait à la poursuite de sa queue, le loup leva les yeux vers la lune et hurla pendant que le cerf se tenait fièrement avec ce qui pourrait être décrit comme regard malicieux si cela était possible avant d'utiliser ses bois pour pousser le chien, faisant japper la créature semblable au Sinistros puis grogner contre le cerf, le loup secouant la tête d'exaspération. Les trois animaux commencèrent à se pourchasser, se cachant derrière les arbres, dans une tentative pour prendre l'avantage avant de sauter.

Harry commença à s'agiter nerveusement. Sirius et Remus ne faisaient rien, les yeux rivés à la peinture. Leur silence fit se demander à Harry s'il avait franchit les limites avec ce cadeau. Après une dizaine de minutes, Sirius et Remus levèrent enfin les yeux de la peinture et regardèrent Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commençait à présenter ses excuses quand il se retrouva dans étreinte douloureusement serrée avec ses tuteurs.

« Où as-tu trouvé une chose pareille ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix hésitante. « C-comment pourrait-il connaître nos formes et nos personnalités si parfaitement ? »

« Je-heum-Je l'ai fait faire, » dit Harry et Sirius et Remus le relâchèrent enfin et le regardèrent avec étonnement. « Vous deux m'avez raconté tellement d'histoire à propos de vos moments passés dans la forêt que je pensais que ça vous ferait sourire quand vous en aviez besoin. Est-ce que c'est, euh, bon ? »

Un aboiement se fit entendre de la peinture faisant rire tout le monde. « Je pense que tu as ta réponse, petit, » dit Remus avec un sourire. « C'est le plus beau cadeau que nous ayons jamais reçu et je pense que je sais exactement où le mettre. » Il se leva et d'un coup de baguette le tableau des Maraudeurs remplaça l'arbre généalogique des Black au-dessus de la cheminée. « Là, » dit-il fièrement, en se rasseyant sur le canapé à côté de Harry. « Là où il devrait être. »

Sirius s'assis dans le siège précédent, mis un bras autour de Harry et le tira dans une étreinte. « Je pourrais la regarder toute la journée, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je ne peux pas croire à quel point Cornedrue est comme Cornedrue. Il a effectivement utilisé ses bois comme d'une arme à plusieurs reprises quand il voulait attirer mon attention. »

Harry leva les yeux vers la peinture et a remarqua que "Patmol" et "Moony" se reposaient sur le sol alors que Cornedrue se tenait devant eux, comme pour les protéger. La pensée de son père veillant sur ses tuteurs fit sourire Harry qui pencha la tête vers la droite pour l'appuyer sur l'épaule de Sirius. Fermant les yeux, Harry entendit «Patmol» aboyer et «Moony» hurler. Il dû admettre que cela sonnait comme dans la réalité.

Une main ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. « Pas encore, Harry, » dit Remus avec amusement. « Nous avons encore un cadeau pour toi. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Remus avec confusion. Il vit la main de Tonks donner une boîte mince enveloppée de papier rouge et or à Remus qui à son tour la lui donna. Après un signe encourageant de Sirius, Harry déballa soigneusement le cadeau et ouvrit la boîte pour voir une chaîne en or avec trois pendentifs en or circulaire, chacune avec un animal différent gravé. Le premier pendentif avait un cerf gravé, le second un chien qui ressemblait à Midnight et le troisième avait un loup.

« Ce sont des pendentifs d'héritage, Harry » dit Remus doucement. « En mettant cela, tu acceptes le rôle de l'héritier des Potter, des Lupin, et des Black. » Harry leva immédiatement les yeux vers ses gardiens, prêt à protester. « Harry, tu sais que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants», dit Remus avant qu'Harry ne puisse objecter. « Que Sirius ait des enfants plus tard ou pas n'a aucune importance. Tous ses futurs enfants te considèreraient comme leur grand frère. » Remus tira de sous sa chemise une chaîne qui semblait avoir un charme semblable. « Sirius en a une aussi » poursuivit Remus. « Nous avons charmé les pendentifs pour créer un lien entre eux pour ta protection. Si jamais tu es en danger, nos pendentifs nous le feront savoir. »

Sirius a pris la chaîne avec les pendentifs et la mit sur Harry. « Je sais que tu nous vois comme des pères, Pronglet, et nous te voyons comme un fils, » dit-il sincèrement. « Alors, laisses-nous être les adultes et faire quelque chose qui te protège. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire. »

Harry toucha les pendentifs qui étaient étrangement chauds contre sa peau. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait sentir le lien entre son pendentif et ceux de ses tuteurs. Il les regarda ensuite et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si jamais il avait besoin d'un rappel que ses gardiens l'aimaient, il n'avait qu'à regarder la chaîne en or qui était maintenant autour de son cou. « Merci. » dit-il sincèrement. « Merci pour tout. »

Les occupants du numéro 12, square Grimmauld furent d'accords sur le fait que ce Noël se révélait être mémorable.

**§*&o&*§**

Après un grand déjeuner préparé par Dobby, Harry, Sirius, Remus et Tonks rejoignirent Ste Mangouste par cheminette pour rendre visite à Monsieur Weasley. Sirius et Remus avaient été réticents à autoriser Harry à voir l'homme mais ils savaient que Harry n'aurait pas cessé de poser des questions à propos de son état jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait lui-même vu. Avant de partir, Harry eut le réflexe de tirer sa manche sur sa main droite pour cacher sa peau abimée. Il avait le sentiment que si Monsieur Weasley la voyait il lui poserait d'innombrables questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre à nouveau.

Remus avait donné à Harry une vue d'ensemble sur la différence des soins médicaux dans le monde sorcier par rapport au monde moldu. Il n'y avait pas de médecins, seulement des guérisseurs. La chirurgie était un dernier recours quand toutes les sortes de magie avaient échouées. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient restés loin des moyens moldus justement parce qu'ils étaient des moyens moldus. Bien que Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre de la façon dont les guérisseurs faisaient leur travail depuis qu'il avait eu sa juste part de blessures cicatrisées en une fraction du temps qu'elles auraient mises pour guérir à la manière Moldue.

Monsieur Weasley était au premier étage, le pavillon Dai Llewellyn se situait sur la seconde porte sur la droite selon Mme Weasley. Harry suivit nerveusement Remus, Sirius et Tonks à ses côtés à travers la double-porte et le long de l'étroit couloir. Après avoir gravi une volée de marches, ils entrèrent dans le couloir 'Blessures par créatures vivantes' et prirent la deuxième porte sur la droite. Être entouré de sa famille empêchait Harry de voir grand-chose mais il pensa que c'était probablement mieux. Il détestait quand des étrangers le regardaient et avait le sentiment que les gens d'ici n'auraient pas été différents.

Remus regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule et sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Harry hésita un moment, pas sûr de vouloir vraiment voir l'état de Monsieur Weasley. Une main douce sur le dos et un sourire rassurant de Sirius était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour retrouver sa confiance et entrer. La lumière du soleil emplissait la pièce, révélant trois patients dans la salle. Harry pouvait facilement distinguer Monsieur Weasley qui était couché dans le lit à l'autre bout de la salle, à côté d'une fenêtre. Actuellement sa seule visite était Mme Weasley.

A l'instant où Monsieur Weasley remarqua Harry, un sourire lumineux apparut sur son visage. « Harry, » dit-il joyeusement. « Viens ici, mon fils ! » Harry s'approcha du lit et fut étonnamment tiré dans une étreinte qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. « Comment vas-tu ? Bill m'a tout raconté. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais dû passer par tout ça. »

_Ce n'est pas bon !_ _Change de sujet, et rapidement._ « Je vais bien, Monsieur Weasley, » dit Harry en s'extrayant des bras de Monsieur Weasley. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, j'ai vraiment essayé. »

Monsieur Weasley sourit, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry. « Je sais que tu as essayé, » dit-il sincèrement. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as passé pas mal de jours malade, au lit, à cause de ça. » Il regarda la cicatrice sur le front de Harry avec un regard de sympathie. « Je suis désolé que tu ais du passer par là, Harry. Si je ne m'étais pas endormi dans ce couloir... »

« Voldemort aurait quand même essayé quelque chose, Arthur, » dit Sirius calmement mais fermement, en ignorant le tressaillement de Monsieur et Madame Weasley à la mention du nom 'interdit'. Il était clair vu le visage de Sirius que l'Animagus avait voulu empêcher Monsieur Weasley de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. « Comment va la cicatrisation des plaies ? »

« Lentement, » gronda Monsieur Weasley. « Ils ont tout essayé mais ça saigne encore chaque fois que les bandages sont enlevés. Ils ont même tenté une procédure moldue appelé suture mais Molly, heu, n'a pas approuvé et a demandé que ça soit enlevé. »

« A raison » dit Madame Weasley fermement. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies autorisé un guérisseur à le faire sur toi. Toi et ton obsession des moldus, Arthur Weasley ! »

Harry regarda ses gardiens et Tonks nerveusement, pas sûr que ce soit une discussion pour laquelle il voulait être présent. Remus sourit à Harry et s'approcha du lit d'hôpital. « Alors, comment vont les enfants ? » demanda Remus négligemment. « Dumbledore a dit que Ron et Ginny avaient pris la nouvelle un peu difficilement. »

Monsieur et Madame Weasley laissèrent tous deux échapper un soupir et se tournèrent vers Remus. « Je pense que c'est l'accumulation des événements qui les ont amenés à réagir si durement, » admit Monsieur Weasley en regardant Harry. « Ron m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé après la vision de Harry. Selon lui, tu as été très malade, Harry, et ta cicatrice saignait. Ensuite, tu disparais au milieu de la nuit et tout ce que dit Dumbledore est 'Harry est chez lui en convalescence'. Ron avait tout raconté à Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges, ce qui n'a pas aidé. Ces cinq-là peuvent être assez difficiles quand ils veulent trouver des informations. » Madame Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge, comme pour mettre en garde de quelque chose Monsieur Weasley. « Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit Monsieur Weasley très vite, « Quand ils ont compris que tu étais malade parce que tu avais vu ce qui m'était arrivé ... eh bien, je pense que c'était tout simplement trop difficile à gérer. »

Harry dut admettre qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas pensé que ses amis pouvaient faire une dépression en le voyant dans l'état dans lequel il était. En vérité, il avait évité le sujet parce qu'il savait qu'il était inévitable que tout le monde apprenne à propos de l'audition du professeur Ombrage. Il savait Hermione et les Weasley allaient être furieux qu'il leur ait caché tout cela. « Ils vont bien maintenant, non ? » demanda finalement Harry.

Madame Weasley un sourire rassurant à Harry. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri, » dit-elle gentiment. « Concentre-toi uniquement sur toi pour l'instant. D'après ce que je sais Dumbledore fait pression pour que l'audience se tienne bientôt. Les enfants comprendront que tu as beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. Si tu veux parler avec eux, n'hésite pas à appeler par cheminette chaque fois que tu en as besoin. » Madame Weasley attira Harry dans ses bras. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon chéri, fais-le nous savoir. »

« Euh...D 'accord» dit Harry gêné. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Il doutait de prendre contact avec les Weasley, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà à gérer.

Leur visite fut écourtée par un guérisseur qui voulait vérifier la blessure de Monsieur Weasley. Reconnaissant pour cette interruption, Harry dit au revoir en souhaitant à Monsieur Weasley de récupérer bientôt. Il dut admettre qu'il se sentait mieux après avoir vu Monsieur Weasley dans son état normal, et aucunement comme ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vision, bien que le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore guéri le laissait perturbé. L'attaque avait eu lieu plus de cinq jours auparavant, et la blessure n'avait pas encore guérie ?

En quittant la salle, les trois sorciers et la sorcière s'en allèrent vers les cheminées par lesquelles ils étaient venus quand un « HARRY » attira leur attention. En se retournant, Harry fut surpris de voir Neville Londubat courir vers lui. Naturellement, Harry pensa que le pire était arrivé. Après tout, pourquoi Neville serait à Sainte-Mangouste à Noël si rien de grave ne s'était produit ?

« Harry ! » dit Neville avec un sourire soulagé. « Comment vas-tu? Le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh ne nous ont rien dit ! Tout le monde était tellement inquiet après ton départ ! Ça va mieux maintenant, non ? »

« Je vais bien, Neville, » dit Harry sincère. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer cette conversation, à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux de commencer à s'habituer parce que tout le monde à Poudlard allait faire la même chose. « Euh, je ne veux pas être impoli ou quoi que ce soit, mais que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce ta grand-mère va bien ? Tu vas bien ? »

Neville eu soudain l'air nerveux. « Grand-mère va bien, » dit-il gêné. « Je, heu, et bien, je rends visite à mes parents. -Euh-ils sont ici depuis assez longtemps. »

Harry sentit Sirius serrer son épaule comme un message silencieux pour ne pas insister sur la question. « Oh, je suis désolé de l'entendre, » dit-il sincèrement. « Si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit ... »

« Neville, » s'écria Madame Londubat en s'approchant, visiblement troublée. « Si tu crois pouvoir t'échapper d'ici ! » Elle remarqua les compagnons de Neville et força un sourire. « Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, » dit-elle poliment. « Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux et de votre protégé. » Madame Londubat regarda Harry. « Mon Neville est intarissable sur vous, Harry Potter. Vos parents seraient certainement fiers de vous. »

« Je vous remercie, madame, » dit Harry poliment. «Je suis désolé d'apprendre la situation de votre fils et de votre belle-fille. »

Monsieur Londubat se tourna vers Neville. « Tu n'as jamais parlé à personne de tes parents et du sacrifice qu'ils ont fait dans la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Tu devrais être fier de ce qu'ils ont fait, Neville. Ils n'ont pas donné leur santé mentale pour que tu ais honte d'eux. »

Neville semblait vouloir disparaître. Harry vint rapidement à la défense de Neville. « S'il vous plaît, ne vous méprenez, Mme Londubat, » dit Harry rapidement. « Avec des gens comme Malfoy à l'école, nous avons appris à garder notre vie privée pour nous-mêmes. Il existe quelques étudiants qui ressentent le besoin d'utiliser le passé des autres pour leur propre profit. Croyez-moi, ça arrive assez souvent. Je suis sûr que Neville n'avait pas honte. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un utilise une telle chose personnelle contre lui. »

Mme Londubat poussa un soupir et mit un bras autour de Neville. « Je suis désolé, mon chéri, » dit-elle doucement. « À mon âge, j'oublie un grand nombre des problèmes qui surviennent aux adolescents. » Madame Londubat regarda Sirius et Remus avec un sourire sur son visage. « Vous deux, vous avez certainement fait du bon travail avec celui-ci, surtout avec toutes les difficultés récemment. »

« Merci, » dit Remus avec un hochement de tête poli. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons y aller. Joyeux Noël. »

Harry les salua et suivit Remus dans le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer. Cette nuit-là, Harry apprit la vérité au sujet des parents de Neville. Sirius et Remus racontèrent toute l'histoire – de la façon dont les Lestrange et Barty Croupton Jr. avaient torturé les Londubat jusqu'à la folie après que Voldemort a disparu de Godric's Hollow. Il était difficile d'imaginer comment ce serait d'avoir des parents qui ne vous reconnaissent pas. A ce moment, Harry ne savait pas s'il enviait Neville ou s'il se sentait désolé pour lui. Les parents de Neville étaient encore en vie mais en réalité ils n'étaient pas les parents qu'ils auraient pu être. Peu importe, Harry apprit ce jour-là qu'il avait plus de points communs avec Neville Londubat qu'il ne l'avait jamais réalisé.

**À suivre**


	18. Révélation d'une véritable nature

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta**** Traductrice****: **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : ****chibibozu**

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **18; **Traduit : ** 28 ; **En cours : **29

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers, **

**Vous souhaite un joyeux noël.**

**0o0 **

**Chapitre 18 – Révélation d'une véritable nature**

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla tôt et trouva le Professeur Dumbledore en train de parler à voix basse avec Sirius et Remus dans l'angle de sa chambre. Après qu'on lui ait expliqué la présence de Dumbledore, Harry aurait simplement aimé se rendormir. Vu comment les choses se présentaient, le Professeur Dumbledore tirait les ficelles et avait programmée l'audience au lendemain à huit heures. Harry devrait bien sûr déposer officiellement sa plainte contre le Professeur Ombrage, ce qui signifiait répéter de nouveau les injures qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Le Professeur Dumbledore amènerait sa Pensine comme preuve et Harry n'aurait qu'à tendre sa main droite.

Comme Harry était mineur, cela serait une audience à huis clôt aucun journaliste ne serait autorisé. Quant à la présence de Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Alastor Maugrey, elle était autorisée suite à la requête du Professeur Dumbledore pour la protection d'Harry. Peut importait si le Ministère croyais ou non que Voldemort était de retour. La présence d'Harry Potter au Ministère allait certainement attirer l'attention, et Harry n'y tenait vraiment pas.

Ce jour sembla interminable. Sirius et Remus avaient tout essayé pour empêcher Harry de penser à l'audience imminente. Ils essayèrent de jouer aux échecs, révisaient certains sujets pour les réunions de l'AD et les entraînements mineurs. Ces distractions fonctionnèrent pendant un certain temps, mais Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas calmer son angoisse. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il savait qu'Ombrage avait tort, mais se retrouver en face d'elle et plaider tout cela au Ministère était une autre histoire. Il craignait surtout que personne ne le croit malgré les preuves.

Après une nuit blanche, les occupants du Manoir des Black furent debout extrêmement tôt le matin suivant. Maugrey Fol Œil arriva presque deux heures avant l'audience, intimant à tout le monde qu'il serait mieux d'arriver en avance. Pour éviter les retards, ils utilisèrent le réseau de cheminée. Maugrey arriva le premier, suivi de Remus, Harry, Sirius, et enfin Tonks. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir, plein de cheminées. Harry n'en avait jamais vu autant au même endroit auparavant.

Une fois que tout le monde eut nettoyé la suie dont ils s'étaient recouverts pendant le voyage grâce à un ''Récurvite'' lancé sur eux-mêmes, Harry se retrouva entouré des quatre adultes. Maugrey était devant, Sirius se trouvait à sa droite, Remus à sa gauche et Tonks fermait la marche tandis que quelques sorciers émergeaient des cheminées voisines. Sirius posa immédiatement une main sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher d'un pas assuré mais désinvolte. Etant complètement encerclé, Harry avait un champ de vision restreint, mais pour l'instant il était trop anxieux ne serait-ce que pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait vraiment au sein du Ministère de la Magie pour la première fois de sa vie. Peut-être qu'une fois que tout cela serait terminé, il ferait une visite des lieux.

En dépassant une grande fontaine ornée de statues dorées plus grandes que nature, dont le bassin était rond et dont les jets d'eau éclatants jaillissaient dans les airs, Harry put entendre les explosions et les craquements provoqués par les sorciers et sorcières qui y Transplanaient. Harry suivit docilement Maugrey Fol Œil jusqu'à un bureau sous lequel était affichée une pancarte indiquant ''Sécurité'' près d'une série de porte dorées tout au bout du couloir. Il y avait des sorciers à l'air fatigué en robes marron lisant La Gazette du Sorcier.

« Escorte d'un visiteur qui doit se faire discret, » grogna Maugrey. « Sa baguette l'a déjà choisi et ne peut être touchée par personne d'autre que lui. »

Le regard du gardien passa de Maugrey à Remus pour enfin arriver sur Sirius avant de revenir sur Maugrey. « Suivez-moi, » dit il en se levant. Il marcha jusqu'à une pièce voisine et se poussa sur le côté, permettant à Maugrey, Harry, Sirius et Remus entrer avant lui, et Tonks resta au poste de garde. Le sorcier chargé de sécurité approcha Harry avec une longue tige doré et flexible à la main. Il passa la tige de haut en bas devant et derrière Harry puis regarda de nouveau Maugrey et hocha la tête. « M. Potter, pourriez vous montrer votre baguette s'il vous plait ? »

D'un petit mouvement du poignet Harry prit sa baguette en main le sorcier chargé de sécurité bondit, surpris. Le jeune homme le regarda s'approcher d'une table proche et saisit un instrument en cuivre qui ressemblait à une balance qui n'aurait qu'un seul plateau. Après un coup d'œil vers Sirius, Harry déposa sa baguette sur le plateau et fit un pas en arrière lorsque celui-ci commença à vibrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, un fin rouleau de parchemin apparut dans la fente à la base de l'instrument.

Le sorcier chargé de sécurité détacha le parchemin et lu son contenu. « Onze pouces, cœur en plume de phœnix, utilisée depuis un an et demi, correct ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui monsieur, » répondit nerveusement Harry le sorcier de la sécurité le regarda avec surprise avant de faire un mouvement invitant Harry à récupérer sa baguette. Après avoir rangé sa baguette dans son étui, Harry se laissa guider hors de la pièce pendant que son escorte et les gardes reprenaient leurs postes d'origine.

Après avoir dépassé les statues en or, Harry suivit Maugrey dans un couloir plus petit où se trouvaient au moins vingt ascenseurs se dressant derrière des grilles en or façonné. Il y avait là une grande foule qui attendait, tous trop pris par leurs propres pensées pour remarquer qu'Harry était là. Harry ne tenait plus en place en attendant, son estomac était trop noué pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Les questions et les doutes fusaient dans sa tête à une vitesse incroyable. Il commença à craindre le pire alors que ses pensées rationnelles le quittaient rapidement.

Une main se posa sur son dos, le sortant de ses pensées. « Calme-toi Harry, » dit Remus doucement. « Ça va bien se passer, tu verras. Utilise tes techniques tranquillisantes. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux contrôler. Si tu t'énerves tu vas juste empirer les choses. Ferme les yeux. » Il attendit qu'Harry s'exécute. « Inspire lentement. » Harry inspira. « Expire aussi lentement. » Harry expira. « Rappelle-toi de la peinture que tu nous a offerte pour Noël. Rappelle-toi de Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue jouant dans la forêt. »

Harry obéit à la voix douce et calme de Remus. Il se remémora Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue jouant dans la forêt. Il pouvait presque entendre les aboiements de Patmol et les hurlements de Lunard. Il avait presque l'impression d'être de retour au Square Grimmauld, observant les trois animaux courir ensemble. Son anxiété le quitta et fut remplacée par un sentiment de calme qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu. Il entendit à peine ce qui ressemblait à des tintements et des cliquetis et sentit qu'on le conduisait plus loin. En ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit que les grilles coulissantes dorées s'étaient ouvertes pour dévoiler un ascenseur qui se remplit vite de gens. Heureusement, le groupe réussit à se serrer à l'intérieur, Tonks était maintenant devant et Maugrey derrière.

Les grilles coulissantes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur commença son ascension. On pouvait entendre le son des chaînes qui cliquetaient ce qui rendit Harry un peu nerveux. De quand datait cette chose ? Des conversations à voix basse débutèrent parmi les occupants de l'ascenseur pendant qu'une voix froide de femme emplit l'air. « Septième étage, Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, rattachée aux Sièges des Ligues Britanniques et Irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules et Bureau des Brevets Saugrenus. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent et Harry put voir un couloir à l'allure malpropre dévoré par de multiples posters de Quidditch accrochés de travers sur les murs. Quelques sorciers sortirent et les portes se refermèrent. L'ascenseur continua de monter et la voix féminine annonça cette fois : « Six, Département des Transports Magiques, Régie autonome des Transports par Cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, office des Portoloins, Centre d'Essai de transplanage. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent encore une fois et quelques sorciers et sorcières en sortirent. Au bout d'un moment, les portes se refermèrent et le voyage vers le haut reprit. Pour l'instant, Harry regrettait silencieusement de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions sur le déroulement de la journée. Au moins, il aurait put savoir à quel étage ils allaient descendre. « Cinquième Etage, Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique, Bureau International des Lois Magiques et Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Section Britannique, » annonça la voix féminine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et quelques sorciers encore sortirent de l'ascenseur. L'ascenseur se vidait peu à peu, ce qui permit à chacun de mettre plus d'espace entre lui et son voisin. Les seuls qui ne profitèrent pas du nouvel espace qui s'était créé furent ceux qui entouraient Harry. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières jetèrent des regards curieux sur le groupe mais personne ne vit Harry alors personne ne dit rien. Les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur redémarra son voyage vers le haut. « Quatrième Etage, Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Sections des Animaux, Etres et Esprits, Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins et Agence de Conseils contre les Nuisibles. »

Un seul sorcier descendit et l'ascension continua. « Troisième étage, Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, incluant la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie, Quartier Général des Oubliators et Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus. » suivit du « Deuxième Etage, Département de la Justice Magique, incluant le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, Quartier Général des Aurors et Services Administratifs du Magenmagot. »

« C'est le nôtre, » déclara Sirius calmement.

Harry suivit Tonks hors de l'ascenseur et attendit que Tonks et Maugrey échangent leurs places. Maugrey était supposé intimider quiconque pourrait permettre que sa curiosité prenne le dessus. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir jusqu'à atteindre le Département de la Justice Magique. En parcourant le Département, Harry s'émerveilla de voir les murs en bois noir décorés de portrait de sorciers et sorcières qui regardaient fièrement hors de leurs cadres. En jetant un regard vers Maugrey, Harry vit un bureau de réception et une sorcière brune et mince était assise derrière.

« Reste là, » grogna Maugrey en approchant du bureau. « Harry Potter est ici pour une audience à huis clôt contre Dolores Ombrage. »

La réceptionniste se leva immédiatement et eut le souffle coupé à la vue d'Harry. « V-vous êtes en avance, mais si vous voulez bien me suivre je peux vous amener jusqu'à la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que tout le monde arrive, » se dépêcha-t-elle de dire avant de se hâter vers la porte à sa droite pour l'ouvrir. « Par ici. » Les cinq sorciers suivirent la réceptionniste et passèrent la porte et arrivèrent dans une autre salle, ils s'arrêtèrent alors qu'elle rejoignait la porte suivante sur la droite avant de l'ouvrir. « L'un d'entre vous devrait rester dans la salle de réception… »

« …nous nous sommes déjà arrangé », grogna Moody, puis il regarda Tonks qui hochait la tête par-dessus son épaule. « M. Potter restera avec ses gardiens jusqu'à ce que sa présence soit requise. »

La réceptionniste lança une fois de plus un regard sur Harry avant de hocher la tête et de se hâter de retourner à son bureau. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit il fut conduit dans la salle d'attente par Sirius. Remus entra après eux et ferma la porte, les séparant de Tonks et Maugrey. La pièce était cossue. Des canapés aux housses couleurs marron et bleu profond était placé en forme de U pour économiser un maximum d'espace dans la pièce. Il y avait des peintures accrochées au mur, pas de portraits de sorciers ou sorcières qui les auraient observés. Il y avait un bureau dans le coin le plus éloigné sur lequel se trouvaient un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. La vue de l'encre arracha à Harry un soupir de soulagement. Il était gêné d'avoir à admettre qu'un simple petit objet pouvait le faire se sentir à l'aise.

Une main posée sur son épaule sortit Harry de ses pensées. «Comment ça va, Pronglet ? » demanda Sirius sur un ton d'inquiétude.

Harry regarda Sirius et sourit légèrement. « Je vais bien, » dit-il franchement. « Est-ce que c'est ici que ton procès a eu lieu ? »

Sirius sembla un peu mal à l'aise. « Eh bien…non, » admit-il. « Mon procès s'est déroulé en bas dans les vraies salles d'audience près du Département des Mystères. Celles-ci n'ont plus été utilisées depuis le dernier règne de Voldemort. En fait, ce sont des donjons. On n'allait sûrement pas te faire descendre là pour quelque chose de ce genre. »

Désespérant de pouvoir libérer son esprit de l'événement imminent, Harry s'assit et saisit les bribes d'informations dont il ne savait rien. « Alors, qu'est-ce que le Département des Mystères ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

« C'est un département qui traite de sujets top secrets, » répondit Remus en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. « Personne en dehors de ce département ne sait vraiment ce qu'ils y étudient…eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Personne ne veut vraiment le savoir, c'est plutôt ça. La seule partie vraiment connue est celle des prophéties. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tandis qu'il enregistrait ce qu'on venait de lui dire. « Tu veux dire comme la prédiction que Trelawney a faite avant l'évasion de Pettigrow ? » demanda-t-il, et il remarqua les regards que se lançaient Sirius et Remus. Il pouvait juste s'imaginer des sorcières ressemblant à Trelawney entourant des boules de cristal et prédisant les morts de sorciers et sorcières naïfs. « Les gens croient vraiment à ce genre de choses ? Je pensais que la Divination n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtises pour effrayer les gens en leur faisant croire que leur mort était proche. »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire. « Ne te retiens pas, gamin, » dit-il franchement. « Dis-nous ce que tu penses vraiment. »

Harry haussa juste les épaules. « Tu t'attendais à ce que je dise quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Le Professeur Trelawney me prédit une mort affreuse à chaque cours. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai dû me retenir de rire parce que Trelawney clamait que le ''Sinistros'' allait croiser mon chemin ? » Sirius et Remus tentèrent de se retenir de rire à de commentaire. « Ok, donc elle avait vraiment raison _pour une fois_…ça fait une fois en deux en et demi que je viens à savoir qu'elle a eu raison. Cela ne renforce vraiment pas la confiance que j'ai en ses capacités. »

« Eh bien en fait on ne peut pas prévoir les prophéties, Harry », expliqua Sirius avec franchise. « En général, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quand une prophétie va apparaître. Les vrais Devins sont extrêmement rares. Crois-moi, le Département des Mystères sait si une prédiction est vraie ou pas. »

Pour une raison quelconque, Harry pouvait dire qu'il y avait plus à tirer de cette histoire mais il n'insista pas sur la question. Il s'imagina que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un débat à ce propos. S'enfonçant sur le canapé, Harry commença à réaliser combien il en savait peu sur le monde des sorciers. Il avait appris quelques lois de la sorcellerie durant sa troisième année après avoir bataillé pour son adoption, puisque Remus était un loup-garou. Il avait su à quel point les choses allaient mal avant que Voldemort ne s'évanouisse des années auparavant par Sirius et Remus mais à part ça Harry n'avait jamais vraiment insisté pour avoir plus d'informations. Parfois Harry détestait avoir été élevé par des Moldus.

Durant l'heure qui suivit Harry attendit en essayant de penser à tout sauf à l'audience. Quant à Sirius, il y remédiait en faisant les cents pas, ce qui commença à ennuyer ce qui étaient sur le canapé, mais ils se mordirent la langue. Harry et Remus savaient tous les deux que Sirius était inquiet, il valait mieux de le laisser faire. C'était un de ces moments où le chien prenait le dessus sur l'homme. Sirius était dans un état qui ne pouvait être décrit que par « en mode protecteur », ses yeux lançant continuellement des regards vers la porte, défiant presque n'importe qui d'entrer.

A la fin, Sirius n'y tenait plus. « Je vais voir pourquoi ils sont en retard, » déclara-t-il en marchant jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il se tourna à moitié et regarda directement Remus qui acquiesça de la tête à l'échange de paroles silencieux avant que Sirius ne s'en aille, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 8h05. _Sirius n'était donc pas impatient. _« Tu pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda Harry nerveusement.

Remus posa un bras sur les épaules d'Harry et la tira vers lui. « Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit-il avec honnêteté. « Il se peut qu'un membre du Magenmagot ait été retardé. Cela arrive, surtout pour les audiences fermées dans une salle privée. Tu connais Patmol. Il veut que tout soit réglé. Il tient à ce qu'Ombrage paye pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Sirius a été incroyablement patient ces derniers jours, mais je pense qu'il vient de prendre conscience de tout. Il est en colère gamin, et il ne sait pas quoi faire de cette colère. Il est furieux contre Ombrage pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, furieux contre le Ministère pour au départ l'avoir imposé, et furieux contre Dumbledore qui ne l'a pas a stoppé. »

« Mais le Professeur Dumbledore ne savait pas ! » protesta Harry. « Personne ne savait. »

Remus acquiesça. « Et c'est la première erreur que font les gens quand il s'agit de Dumbledore, » il continua à voix douce. « Beaucoup croient que Dumbledore a les réponses à tout qu'il est omniscient mais la vérité c'est que personne ne peut l'être. Sans tenir compte du fait que Dumbledore est humain, Sirius et moi avons l'impression que le Directeur de Poudlard a failli à ses engagements envers nous. Nous t'avons confié à Dumbledore et il ne t'as pas protégé. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « C'est ce que ressentirait n'importe quel parent ou tuteur si leur enfant avait été blessé, Harry. »

Au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, Remus et Harry se levèrent d'un bond, cependant ce ne fut pas Sirius qui entra. Ce n'était pas Tonks, Moody ou bien le Professeur Dumbledore. C'était le Professeur Ombrage. Elle portait une veste de laine rose sur ses robes, semblable à celle qu'elle portait le premier jour de la rentrée. Un sourire étrange s'étira sur son visage, rendant Harry extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire, pas du tout.

Remus poussa immédiatement Harry derrière lui pour protéger l'adolescent et sortit sa baguette. « Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de salle, madame, » dit-il, tendu. « Partez, s'il vous plaît. »

Les yeux de Professeur Ombrage se rétrécirent en voyant Remus, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Vous n'avez pas droit de me dire quoi faire, _loup-garou,_ » répondit-elle froidement, et elle sortit sa baguette. « Je pense que vous devriez laisser les _humains _discuter et aller chercher la lune pour hurler. »

Harry se retînt difficilement d'attaquer Ombrage. Il haïssait voir les gens ridiculiser Remus parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Pour Harry, Remus était une des meilleures personnes qu'il ait rencontrées. Il haïssait le fait que certaines personnes étaient si aveuglée par leur soif de sang qu'ils ne réalisaient pas qu'une personne était plus que ce que le destin décidait d'en faire. « Je choisis avec qui je reste, Ombrage, » déclara fermement Harry. « Les fanatiques psychotiques du Ministère ne font pas partie de ceux auxquels je m'associe. »

Une lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette d'Ombrage et frappa Remus directement à la poitrine. Remus tomba en arrière, emportant dans sa chute un Harry surpris. D'un mouvement de poignet, Harry avait sa baguette en main et la pointa sur Ombrage, sa main libre restant sur la poitrine de Remus pour s'assurer que son gardien respirait toujours. Il pouvait sentir la colère bouillir en lui. Ombrage avait dépassé les bornes. Elle avait attaqué Remus.

« Posez cette baguette, M. Potter, avant de blesser quelqu'un, » suggéra froidement Ombrage. « Je vois que vos… gardiens vous ont manipulé en quelques jours à peine. En manquant de respect à vos aînés et en disant des mensonges, Monsieur Potter. Peut être que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils vous gardent. Vous croyez facilement tout ce qu'ils disent. »

Harry resta calme. Il ne laisserait plus Ombrage influencer ses actions ou ses pensées. « Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, Ombrage, » répliqua Harry, confiant. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ce que je fais ou ce que je crois. Je vous préviens, partez tout de suite ou je serais obligé de me défendre. Je pense que vous vous souvenez des évènements qui se sont déroulés sur le train avant que le trimestre commence. J'ai survécu contre les mangemorts et Voldemort. Vous n'êtes rien comparé à eux. »

« Sale petit menteur ! » cria Ombrage. « _Crucio_ ! »

Les réflexes d'Harry contraient déjà « _Protego Maximus_ ! » hurla-t-il. Un bouclier bleuté semi-transparent érigea du bout de la baguette d'Harry. Le plus rapidement possible, Harry concentra toute sa force à travers sa baguette dans son bouclier. Il pouvait sentir le sortilège heurter son bouclier et doucement le transpercer. Le bouclier n'allait pas retenir l'impardonnable très longtemps.

_Sirius ! S'il te plaît, aide-moi !_

Une douce chaleur remplit la poitrine d'Harry, et il mit plus de force dans le bouclier. Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à se former sur son front. Sa respiration devint plus lourde. Il se sentait faiblir mais força le bouclier à se maintenir. Et alors qu'Harry pensait ne plus avoir de force laissée, une vague de pouvoir l'envahit, remplissant par la-même la salle d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Ombrage laissa tomber sa baguette, et essaya de protéger ses yeux. Harry fit de suite disparaître le bouclier et se leva.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, pourtant Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il était totalement concentré sur Ombrage et le maléfice figé entre eux. « Si vous vous approchez de moi ou de ma famille encore, Ombrage, vous allez le regretter, » affirma Harry avec force. « Vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort. Vous avez creusé votre propre tombe en me jetant un Impardonnable et en attaquant un de mes gardiens. » De sa main gauche, Harry fit un geste et la baguette d'Ombrage vola dans les airs. Son adversaire était désarmé, la menace aurait dû disparaître, mais le désire de vengeance parcourait son être. Il n'avait jamais senti d'émotion aussi intense auparavant. Harry repoussa ce sentiment au fond de son esprit, toucha la perle du milieu de son collier d'échappement et murmura : « Activation. »

En un clin d'oeil, Harry sentit ses forces le quittaient, le faisant tomber à terre sur ses genoux, le maléfice partit dans les airs au dessus de sa tête, et brisa un vase. Tout commença à tourbillonner. Harry ferma les yeux pour garder ce qui restait dans son estomac, il sentit des bras l'entourer et le guider sur quelque chose de ferme. Il ne pouvait pas bouger de lui-même il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour faire quoique ce soit en cet instant. Une main releva son menton, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière contre un bras. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'une main froide toucha son front. Un liquide amer fût versé dans sa bouche tandis qu'une gentille main commençait à masser sa gorge, faisant Harry avaler le liquide par réflexe. Doucement, Harry sentit la brume disparaître et une petite partie de ses forces revenir. Ouvrant ses yeux à moitié, Harry vit tout de suite les visages inquiets de Sirius et Remus l'observant.

« Remus, Sirius, un médicomage arrive, » annonça le Professeur Dumbledore en apparaissant dans champ de vision d'Harry. « Je souhaiterais qu'Harry et toi, Remus, soyez examinés dès que possible. »

Remus secoua la tête en prenant la main d'Harry. « Dumbledore, je vais bien, » insista-t-il. « J'ai juste été étourdi. » Il lança un coup d'œil à Harry et secoua la tête. « Pardon, petit. J'aurais dû mieux te protéger. Je ne comprends pas comment elle, qui plus est, ait réussi à me surprendre. Je n'ai même pas entendu de sort. »

« Arrête, » marmonna Harry épuisé, il cligna lentement des yeux. C'était si facile de céder au sommeil, il se battait pour rester éveillé. « Elle n'a pas prononcé de sort. »

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur son filleul, il commença à balancer d'avant en arrière « Ca va aller, Harry, » dit-il d'une voix incertaine. « Ca va aller. Nous allons régler le problème et rentrer à la maison, tu seras en sécurité. Je vais plus te quitter des yeux. Je t'apprendrais tout moi-même s'il le faut. »

Cela avait le mérite de repousser l'envie de tomber dans les pommes. Il avait entendu Sirius parler de cette manière avant, au début des vacances d'été pour être précis. Il avait fallu presque deux semaines pour que l'Ordre réussisse à convaincre Sirius que garder Harry enfermé au Manoir Black pour le reste de sa vie ne soit pas faisable. « Sirius, je vais bien, » dit Harry en essayant de se lever, pour finalement réussir avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus. Il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda ses gardiens avec un grand sourire. « J'ai senti le pendentif, et vous ? »

Sirius acquiesça en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry. « Pour ça, je l'ai senti, » répondit-il. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sembles épuisé. »

Harry hocha de la tête, en frottant ses yeux sous ses lunettes. « J'ai encore mis trop d'énergie dans le bouclier, » admit-il. « Il a prit beaucoup de mes forces. Je pense que c'est de là que vient l'explosion. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls. « Où sont passés les autres ? »

Remus et Sirius aidèrent Harry à s'installer sur le sofa, permettant à l'adolescent de s'assoir droit sans besoin d'assistance. « Alastor se charge de garder Ombrage, Dumbledore est allé chercher un médicomage, et Tonks est juste dehors pour nous permettre un peu d'intimité, » informa Sirius en s'asseyant près d'Harry. « Elle n'a pas jeté d'autres sorts, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas été frappé par quelque chose ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Rien ne m'a atteint, je te jure, » assura-t-il en se reposant sur l'épaule de Sirius. « Il est bien loin le 'tout marchera comme prévu.' »

Sirius éclata de rire, Remus laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé. « Harry, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'avec toi, rien ne va marche jamais comme prévu, » répliqua Sirius innocemment. « Tu as le don de toujours nous mettre sur nos garde. » Un bref silence s'installa, Remus s'assit face à Sirius et Harry. « Et je ne veux pas dire que c'est mal, » ajouta Sirius.

Le son de l'ouverture de la porte fit bondir Sirius et Remus sur leurs pieds en sortant leurs baguettes. Ils relaxèrent lorsqu'ils virent un Dumbledore amusé se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte. « Je vous assure, mes intentions sont tout à fait honorable, » dit agréablement Dumbledore. Puis il s'écarta pour permettre à un grand et maigre sorcier aux cheveux noirs de passer. Il était habillé d'ensemble similaire à ce qu'Harry avait vu à Ste Mangouste, quelques jours auparavant. « M. Saunders est ici pour examiner Harry et Remus. »

Le médicomage entra dans la salle, portant un petit sac noir. Il sortit sa baguette, fit un petit mouvement de poignet vers Remus d'abord, puis il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Légèrement agité, et épuisé, M. Lupin, » dit M. Saunders d'un ton professionnel tandis qu'il rechercha son sac, sortit une fiole et la tendit. « Une potion tranquillisante et beaucoup de repos lorsque vous rentrez chez vous. » Puis il se précipita vers Harry et fit le même examen avec sa baguette. Il eut le souffle coupé par le choc.

« M. Potter! Comment avez vous pu vous épuiser magicalement et physiquement à ce point? C'est un miracle que vous soyez réveillé ! »

« Je vais bien, » insista Harry, sachant que personne ne croirait cette affirmation après ce que venait de révéler le médicomage. Il était exténué mais à ce moment, seul son entêtement lui permettait de ne pas s'endormir. Plus vite ils régleraient ce problème, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. « Donnez-moi simplement une potion de Pimentine, puis nous pouvons commencer l'audience. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, M. Potter, » commença M. Saunders en jetant un œil à Dumbledore. « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'empirer l'épuisement et vous pousser au coma. Si vous étiez mon patient à Ste Mangouste, vous seriez restreint au lit. » Il se tourna vers Sirius. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que M. Potter soit présent pour l'audience, M. Black ? »

Sirius poussa un soupire de frustration. « Malheureusement, » répondit-il. « Les déclarations d'Harry sont nécessaires pour valider les charges. »

M. Saunders fouilla son sac et tira quatre fioles de différentes couleurs avant de se relever et de les tendre à Sirius. « Je vous suggère de vite terminer cette histoire, » déclara-t-il sérieusement. « Potion tranquillisante, de sommeil sans rêve, de complément nutritif, et élixir de rajeunissement. La potion tranquillisante, c'est pour l'audience, s'il devient agité. La potion de sommeil sans rêve, c'est pour quand vous retourner chez vous—divisez en doses. La potion de complément nutritif devra être donné avant la première dose de potion de sommeil sans –rêve. Il aura besoin d'une cuillerée d'élixir de rajeunissement toute la semaine prochaine pour s'assurer que son taux de magie retourne à la normale avant qu'il ne revienne à l'école. Je recommande beaucoup de repos, donc au lit et loin du stress. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Merci, » dit-il et tendit les fioles à Remus qui lança un sort incassable sur les fioles avant de les mettre en poche.

M. Saunders fit un signe de tête avant de fermer son sac et quitter la salle. Sirius reprit sa place auprès d'Harry, permettant à l'adolescent de s'appuyer une fois de plus sur son épaule. Harry n'était pas surpris par le diagnostique. On le lui faisait souvent l'année précédente lorsque les explosions étaient complètement imprévisibles. En y repensant, Harry constata que celle-ci n'était pas aussi mauvaise que celle qu'il avait eue en septembre, mais cela, il ne le confierait à personne. La seule personne qui était au courant de la magnitude de celle-là était Professeur Dumbledore.

« Je crois que le Magenmagot est prêt, » annonça Dumbledore, toujours à l'embrasure de la porte « Tu vas pouvoir marcher, Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça et se leva avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus. Il fût soudain frappé par un vertige et dut fermer les yeux. Des mains l'agrippèrent sous les bras et le tinrent debout. Une fois le vertige passé, Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vît les yeux bleus scintillants de Professeur Dumbledore. « Allons-y, » dit Harry avec autant de conviction qu'il pouvait rassembler.

« En es-tu sûr Harry ? » demanda Professeur Dumbledore avec une teinte d'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix. « Le Magenmagot comprendrait si tu n'étais pas capable d'être présent. En ce moment, je suis certain que tous ceux qui seront présents ont été informés de l'attaque. Aussi, avant que tu demandes, j'ai demandé à ce que Dolores Ombrage ne soit pas présente à l'audience pour ta sécurité. Tu donneras ta déposition, Harry et les preuves seront visionnées avant qu'il te soit demandé de partir. Puis Dolores suivra la même procédure. Tu seras rappelé pour la décision finale. »

« Que vont-ils faire concernant l'attaque d'Ombrage contre Harry et Remus ? » demanda Sirius.

Professeur Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir. « Aussi malheureux que soit cet incident, cela marche en notre faveur, » affirma-t-il avec honnêteté. « Sa baguette sert de preuve qu'un Impardonnable a été lancé. Elle sera punie pour cela. Dolores a été avertie de rester loin de toi, Harry. Son manque de respect envers les instructions du Magenmagot ira clairement en sa défaveur. »

Avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, Harry suivit Dumbledore vers une salle qui avait une large table rectangulaire où quatre sorciers et trois sorcières étaient déjà assis, tous portaient des robes prune avec un « W » argenté brodé sur le coté gauche de leur poitrine. Harry reconnut rapidement Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, assis au centre, et Percy Weasley installé tout à gauche. Ils étaient les seuls qu'Harry reconnaissait et aussi les seuls qui portaient des regards de mépris envers lui. Les autres regardaient Harry de manière compatissante.

En face de la large table, il y avait une plus petite table rectangulaire et quatre chaises vides. Sirius et Remus encouragèrent Harry à prendre la seconde chaise à partir de la gauche avant de prendre siège à leur tour, Remus à la gauche d'Harry et Sirius à sa droite. Le professeur Dumbledore s'installa sur la chaise restante, à coté de Sirius. Dès qu'il s'assit, Harry soupira de soulagement, se sentant bien plus stable assis que debout. _Tiens le coup. Tu peux le faire. Le sommeil viendra après. _

« Professeur Dumbledore » interpella une des sorcières avec curiosité. « Êtes-vous certain que M. Potter est en état de rester aujourd'hui ? Il semble sur le point de s'évanouir. »

« Retarder les procédures ne sera pas possible, Madame Bones, » répondit Dumbledore calmement.

« Je crois que nous souhaitons tous que cette affaire se boucle le plus rapidement possible. »

« Oui, oui, commençons, » s'impatienta Fudge. « Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour enquêter sur les accusations faites par Sirius Orion Black et Remus Jonathan Lupin, tuteurs de Harry James Potter, contre Dolores Jane Ombrage. Les accusations sont abus de la position d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et d'Haute Inquisitrice, utilisation d'une plume de sang illégale sur un élève et injures sur un élève. Les enquêteurs : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie; Amelia Susan Bones, Directrice du Département des Forces de Loi Magique. Scribe de l'audience, Percy Ignatius Weasley— »

« — nous savons qui est là, Cornelius » interrompit Madame Bones. « Commençons par la déposition. »

Fudge lança un regard agacé à Madame Bones avant de se tourner vers Harry, ses yeux ne reflétant aucune compassion envers l'adolescent. « Monsieur Potter, expliquez, avec vos mots, la raison des accusations qui ont été portées contre un membre du personnel de Poudlard et du Ministère de la Magie, » continua-t-il froidement.

Harry inspira profondément et sentit immédiatement Sirius et Remus lui tenir les mains, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul. « Le Professeur Ombrage m'a démarqué dès que je suis entré dans sa salle de classe, » commença-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. « A chaque occasion, elle ridiculisait mes tuteurs en présence de mes camarades et moi-même, pour leur identité ou pour leur actions. Lorsque j'ai arrêté de répondre à ses attaques, elle m'a acculé dans le couloir près de la Tour de Gryffondor avant le couvre-feu, et elle m'a demandé ou j'avais été puis m'a donné une retenue quand je lui ai dit que j'étais à la bibliothèque. La nuit suivante, il fallait que j'écrive « je ne dois pas mentir » avec une plume spéciale qui n'avait pas besoin d'encre, juste mon sang tandis que les mêmes mots se gravaient au dos de ma main. La détention commençait à 17h et durait jusqu'à minuit. Après avoir vu ma main, le Professeur Ombrage n'était pas satisfaite du résultat. Elle m'a donné deux nuits de retenue de plus. »

« Pour quelle raison le Professeur Ombrage vous donnait ces retenues, M. Potter ? » demanda Madame Bones avec curiosité.

« Mensonge, » répondit honnêtement Harry. « Elle ne croyait pas que j'étais à la bibliothèque. » Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Professeur Dumbledore lui donner un signe de tête rassurant avant de prêter de nouveau attention aux membres du Magenmagot en face de lui. « Après que le Professeur Ombrage ait été faite Haute Inquisitrice, elle a commencé à m'assigner des détentions à peu près deux fois par semaine. Les raisons allaient de parler trop fort avec mes amis à ne pas prêter attention en classe, alors que nous étions en train de lire nos manuels. Cependant, ces détentions étaient différentes des précédentes. En plus de mutiler ma propre main, le Professeur Ombrage faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour me rappeler que j'étais un fauteur de troubles et un menteur. Selon elle, elle était la seule qui voyait quel fardeau j'étais pour le monde sorcier, et que c'était juste une question de temps avant que mes gardiens ne le réalisent et me renvoie chez mon oncle pour qu'il puisse me 'discipliner' comme avant. »

Le silence tomba dans la salle. Personne ne semblait s'attendre à ce qu'Harry dise cela. Enfin, Madame Bones se racla la gorge et se tourna directement vers le Professeur Dumbledore. « Directeur, je crois que lorsque vous avez annoncé les charges au nom de Monsieur Black et Monsieur Lupin, vous avez affirmé que vous aviez les souvenirs des détentions dans une Pensive ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix bien plus hésitante qu'auparavant.

« C'est exact, » répondit le Professeur Dumbledore avec calme, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit ce qui semblait être une cube rouge. Avec un mouvement de baguette, le cube changea de forme et s'élargit pour devenir une Pensine qu'Harry avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. « Je demanderais, bien entendu, d'être présent pour le visionnage pour le compte de Harry. Expérimenter ces retenues une fois est suffisant pour lui. »

« Comment pouvons-nous être sûr qu'il s'agit bien des souvenirs de Monsieur Potter, Dumbledore ? » demanda Fudge sceptique.

Harry libéra ses mains et commença à frotter le dos de sa main droite nerveusement. Il tenta de cligner des yeux pour faire disparaître l'épuisement qui les alourdissaient. « Faites-moi confiance, ce sont les miens, » fit-il en tremblant légèrement.

Les membres du Magenmagot observèrent Harry avec curiosité pendant quelques secondes avant que Madame Bones ne se lève.

« M. Potter, puis-je voir votre main droite ? » demanda-t-elle en marchant autour de la table et en s'approchant. Harry acquiesça et tendit sa main qu'elle prit et observa avec attention. « M. Weasley, écrivez dans le registre que M. Potter a les mots « je ne dois pas mentir » inscrit au dos de sa main. »

« Bien que ce soit intéressant, j'ai bien peur que nous ne pouvons pas simplement vous faire 'confiance' Monsieur Potter, » continua Fudge avec entêtement alors que Madame Bones reprenait sa place. « Vous êtes le seul élève parmi tout l'ensemble du corps étudiant de Poudlard à déclarer que Professeur Ombrage ait été autre chose qu'un professeur distingué. »

« Si elle avait été un professeur si distingué, alors pourquoi vient-elle de m'attaquer avec un Impardonnable, Monsieur le Ministre ? » contra Harry, sa patience envers Cornélius Fudge commençait à être mener à bout « Je déteste accuser qui que ce soit, Monsieur, mais c'est vous qui avez donné au _Professeur_ Ombrage le pouvoir d'annuler les ordres de tous les professeur de Poudlard parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord que deux élèves perdent leur position dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'ils m'avaient physiquement attaqué. »

« C'est assez, Monsieur Potter, » gronda Fudge, furieux « Vous n'avez pas le droit de juger les décisions que j'ai prise pour le bien de la communauté sorcière. »

_Est-ce la communauté sorcière ou votre futur en tant que Ministre que vous essayez de protéger ? _Songea Harry. « C'est vrai, » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je n'ai pas le droit de remettre en question vos décisions. Je n'ai pas le droit de remettre en question les décisions prise par une personne plus âgée que moi, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre ? » Silence. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a soutenu après la troisième épreuve et a reçu une réaction publique violente de votre part parce que vous avez refusé de croire ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai appris grâce à vous et au Professeur Ombrage que si l'on ne partage pas les opinions de ceux qui possèdent l'autorité, on doit rester soit silencieux, soit faire face à leur colère. Vous comprenez peut être à présent pourquoi je suis resté silencieux à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que mes gardiens découvrent les cicatrices sur ma main. Heureusement, j'ai deux gardiens qui se fichent de ce que vous pensez et sont déterminés à faire ce qui est juste quelque en soient les conséquences. »

Madame Bones se racla la gorge. « Bien, Monsieur Potter, vous nous avez certainement donné pas mal à discuter, » dit-elle diplomatiquement. « Je crois que c'est tout ce que nous avons besoin pour l'instant. Vous pouvez sortir avec Monsieur Black et Monsieur Lupin pendant que nous visionnons vos souvenirs. »

Sirius et Remus aidèrent Harry à se lever, s'arrêtant un instant lorsqu'une vertige le frappa et le fit perdre son équilibre. Fermant les yeux, Harry sentit Sirius et Remus le tenir pour le stabiliser. L'épuisement commençait à l'envahir. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à tenir autant mais à présent il en subissait les conséquences. Harry doutait sérieusement qu'il serait capable de rester réveillé pendant que le Magenmagot regardait ses souvenirs et entendait la déclaration d'Ombrage.

« Auror Tonks, j'apprécierais que vous les accompagniez à la salle d'attente, » demanda agréablement le Professeur Dumbledore. « On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua Tonks et Maugrey attendaient près de la porte. Cela le surprit. Il ne les avait même pas entendus rentrer, ce qui voulait tout dire connaissant Tonks ou cela signifiait simplement à quel point Harry était dans la lune. Il sortit, Sirius et Remus le tenant sous les bras. Doucement, ils retournèrent à la salle d'attente avec Tonks qui ouvrait la marche. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour maintenir la façade de protecteur, mais tout le monde pouvait clairement voir que Tonks était plus inquiète pour Harry que pour ses obligations en ce moment.

En entrant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que quelqu'un s'était empressé de faire des arrangements pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Une variété de casse-croûte et de flasques remplis de Bière au Beurre, jus de citrouille et cidre épicé les attendaient. Les forts arômes de sucre et de cidre épicé parfumaient la salle mais ce n'était pas trop envahissant Harry s'assit sur le confortable sofa, et laissa tomber la pression. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était espérer que le Magenmagot le croit.

_« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend si longtemps ? Ça fait trois heures qu'ils y sont. »_

_« Ils ont mis quatre heures juste pour visionner les retenues, tu te souviens ? Sois heureux qu'Harry se repose. »_

Harry mit un moment pour comprendre que sa tête était étendue sur quelque chose de ferme et que le reste de son corps était sur quelque chose de doux. Une couverture était étendue sur lui, lui donnant un peu de chaleur. On lui avait enlevé ses lunettes et ses chaussures, ainsi que l'étui de sa baguette. Tirant un peu plus la couverture sur lui, Harry enfouit son visage dans son coussin, prêt à retomber dans l'inconscience. Il était exténué et extrêmement endolori. A cet instant, ne pas bouger semblait une très, très bonne idée.

Une main caressa ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante. « Tu penses qu'il m'en veut, Patmol, pour n'avoir pas pût le protéger ? » demanda à voix basse Remus. « Je n'imaginais même pas qu'Ombrage nous attaquerait pour de bon…Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit qu'elle utiliserait un Impardonnable. »

« On est deux, » soupira Sirius. « Et pour Harry, non, je ne pense pas qu'il te blâme pour ce qui s'est passé. Il sait que tu a fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour le protéger. »

« Mais ce n'était pas assez, » marmonna Remus. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment gérer ça. Harry se fait attaquer par ses camarades, ses professeurs, le Ministère, les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver la prochaine fois que nous serons cernés par les Mangemorts ou par Voldemort ? A l'avenir il ne faudra pas compter sur une crise pour le protéger. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Moony ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je pense qu'il faut parler à Dumbledore pour renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard, » répondit calmement Remus. « Je sais que tous les membres de l'Ordre sont occupés mais je pense que qu'il faudrait au moins une personne à Poudlard pour aider à garder les choses sous contrôle. »

La porte s'ouvrit et la conversation s'interrompit. Grâce aux sons des voix, Harry comprit qu'il était étendu sur la jambe de Remus et Sirius était assis à coté. Il entendît Sirius se lever et marcher. Remuant légèrement, Harry grogna lorsque le simple mouvement lui rappela ses muscles courbaturés. Une main lui frotta gentiment le dos, tirant Harry des derniers restants de sommeil. Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il roula sur le dos et leva les yeux pour voir un Remus assez flou l'observer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit, » dit Remus en souriant. « Ce n'est que Tonks. Elle nous passe les nouvelles depuis quelques heures. Tonks parlait à Alastor et apparemment la déposition d'Ombrage ne s'est très bien passée, bien que Fudge ait essayé de l'aider. Nous ne connaissons pas les détails mais nous sommes optimistes que nous aurons le bientôt le dernier mot. » Remus se repositionna lorsqu'il reposa les lunettes sur le nez de l'adolescent. « Alors, comment tu te sens ? »

Harry cligna des yeux quelque fois avant que tout redevienne clair. Son esprit n'était pas complètement réveillé, du coup, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que Remus lui racontait. « Je vais bien, » répondit-il, fatigué. En couvrant sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement, Harry roula sur le coté, retenant une grimace lorsque ses muscles protestèrent. « Quand est-ce qu'on pourra rentrer à la maison ? »

Remus éclata de rire, et caressa de nouveau les cheveux de Harry. « Je ne sais pas, petit, » dit-il, amusé. « Cela ne devrait pas tarder mais ça dépend de l'entêtement de Fudge. Après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, le Magenmagot ne va plus accorder au Ministre autant de liberté qu'auparavant. Tu ne sais pas à quel point nous sommes fiers de la manière dont tu as géré tout ça aujourd'hui, Harry. Je sais que tes parents seraient fiers de toi. En quelques minutes tu as réussi à démontrer tout ce que l'Ordre a essayé de faire depuis des mois. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu le visage de Fudge aussi rouge avant. »

Harry haussa les épaules bien que difficilement. « Je voulais simplement qu'ils me croient, » répondit-il calmement. Harry sentit revenir l'envie de dormir. « Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli—»

« — ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, » rassura Remus. « Tu as dit que ce qui était nécessaire. Fudge a dépassé les bornes. Si tu n'avais rien dit, Dumbledore, Sirius et moi-même l'aurions fait. Fudge essayait d'échapper aux enquêtes et il a misérablement échoué. Avec la manière dont il s'est conduit, il n'a gagné aucun sympathisant aujourd'hui. »

Sirius s'agenouilla et serra l'épaule de Harry. « Nous avons un léger problème, » annonça-t-il, agacé. « Leur décision a été prise, mais la vieille peau va être là. Elle n'a pas sa baguette mais ça ne me plaît pas pour autant. Tonks m'a assuré que la vielle bique sera attachée, comme si ça changerait quoi que ce soit. »

Remus secoua simplement la tête et frotta ses yeux fatigués. « Je n'aime pas ça non plus mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose », dit-il calmement. « L'accusé et la victime doivent être présents pour la décision. C'est la procédure normale. Rappelle-toi juste qu'il y aura plus de protection cette fois. Cinq membres de l'Ordre seront présents et ils n'hésiteront pas à jeter un sort bien douloureux à Ombrage si elle essaye quoique ce soit. »

Harry devait admettre que Remus n'avait pas tort. Il faudrait être suicidaire pour tenter quoique ce soit avec autant de monde dans la salle, mais c'était sans importance. « Finissons-en, » dit Harry en roulant sur son dos une fois encore pour tenter de se lever mais échoua misérablement. Il essaya encore et des mains l'aidèrent à s'assoir. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement à ce geste. Après avoir quelques profondes respirations pour se calmer, Harry laissa Sirius le tirer sur ses pieds et bien que difficilement, il parvint à garder l'équilibre.

Sirius et Remus remarquèrent tout de suite le souci d'Harry et une fois encore, ils soutinrent l'adolescent par les bras. Et une fois encore, Harry fit son chemin vers la salle de l'audience avec l'aide de Remus et de Sirius. En entrant la salle, Harry remarqua qu'une autre table rectangulaire avait été ajouté, faisant face à la plus large table où s'asseyait le Magenmagot. Dumbledore se tenait à coté de la table à gauche, avertissant les trois sorciers d'où ils devraient s'assoir.

Après avoir installé Harry sur son siège, Sirius et Remus prirent place à ses côtés, chacun prêt à brandir leur baguette s'il le fallait. Une fois que Dumbledore prit place, une porte au fond à droite s'ouvrit pour révéler Dolores Ombrage, renfrognée, se faisant escorter dans la salle par Kingsley Shacklebolt et un grand Auror aux cheveux noirs qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Les poignets d'Ombrage étaient attachés et ses lèvres semblaient être liées par un sort qui empêchait les mots de sortir. En l'observant, Harry se demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant sa déposition.

Ils firent assoir Ombrage de force et Shacklebolt se maintînt derrière elle, sa baguette parée à toute éventualité. Connaissant l'Auror, Harry comprit que Shacklebolt prenait énormément sur lui pour rester silencieux. Kingsley était un excellent Auror mais son sens du bien et du mal ne pouvait être nié. Il haïssait la façon dont Fudge manipulait les gens pour les forcer à suivre ses opinions. C'était ce qu'il avait poussé à rejoindre l'Ordre du moins c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Harry.

Madame Bones se racla la gorge et posa ses doigts à plat sur la table. « Que la gravité de ce cas nous serve de rappel que nous sommes, en tant que société, pas si différent du monde Moldu que nous aimerions le croire, » commença-t-elle. « Je dois dire que je suis stupéfaite de ce que j'ai entendu et vu aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un jour viendrait où je considérerais de retirer ma fille de Poudlard ou non. Et c'est arrivé. Dolores Ombrage, vos actions contre M. Potter sont inexcusables. Vous avez complètement prit avantage de votre statut à Poudlard et au Ministère pour le torturer et l'entraver à l'endroit même où il aurait dût se sentir en sécurité et ou il lui aurait du être permis de grandir. Vous êtes par la présente, bannie de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Un sort sera lancé afin que vous ne vous approchiez plus de M. Potter à moins de cent mètres. Le reste de la sentence sera déterminé après une analyse complète à St Mangouste. » Harry laissa échapper un large soupir de soulagement. Il ne verrait plus jamais Ombrage et avec un peu de chance, personne d'autre à Poudlard non plus. Il se rendit à peine compte que Remus avait agrippé son épaule et que Sirius avait prit sa main. Il avait du mal à y croire mais c'était enfin terminé. Plus de détention, plus besoin de lire ce manuel stupide et plus besoin de regarder cette face de crapaud d'Ombrage.

« Monsieur Potter, » continua Madame Bones. Harry releva la tête avec surprise. « Le Magenmagot admire le courage dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui. Nous comprenons que c'est dur de se confier, surtout lorsque ceux qui sont supposé faire attention à vous sont en conflit. Nous comprenons aussi que pour quelqu'un qui possède un tel passé, il est difficile de faire confiance aux étrangers lorsque ceux qui sont placés dans des positions de confiance en abusent. Nous ne savons même pas comment vous témoignez nos excuses pour ce que vous avez du endurer, Monsieur Potter, que ce soit avec Madame Ombrage ou avec votre Oncle. Personne n'a le droit de vous faire du mal ou de vous forcer à vous faire mal, rappelez-vous-en. Si quelqu'un devait accomplir un tel acte contre vous, je vous en prie, dite-le à quelqu'un. »

Madame Bones tourna son regard vers le Professeur Dumbledore. « Directeur Dumbledore, Je suis horrifiée qu'un traitement de la sorte ait pu continuer si longtemps, » ajouta-t-elle. « Tout votre personnel et l'ensemble des élèves étaient conscients de ces détentions mais n'ont rien fait pour les faire cesser, aidant par la même Madame Ombrage dans sa quête. Vous n'en saviez pas tous les détails, mais vous étiez conscient du conflit entre Madame Ombrage et M. Potter. Je ne comprends même pas comment M. Black et M. Lupin sont capables de s'assoir près de vous en ce moment. Je peux seulement en conclure qu'ils se maîtrisent mieux que moi. Afin que cela ne se reproduise plus dans le futur, les Directeurs de Maison se doivent d'informer leurs élèves des différentes formes d'abus et de les encourager à les reporter lorsqu'ils en remarquent. »

Professeur Dumbledore ne put qu'acquiescer.

« De plus, le Décret n°24 du Ministère de la Magie est déclaré nul et non avenu,» continua Madame Bones en jetant un coup d'œil à Fudge qui restait étonnamment silencieux. « Nous enverrons cependant un représentant approuvé par l_'ensemble_ du Magenmagot qui observera régulièrement les classes pour s'assurer que tous les professeurs traitent les élèves correctement. De plus, Directeur Dumbledore, vous devrez trouver quelqu'un qui servira de parti neutre afin que les élèves puissent parler s'ils en ont besoin. Aussi, vous devrez trouver un professeur remplaçant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant la fin des vacances ou le Ministère en choisira un pour vous. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Madame Bones, » dit Professeur Dumbledore amusé. « Un individu m'a déjà approché pour demander la position. Je sens qu'il sera un excellent atout pour garantir la préparation des examens de fin d'année des élèves. »

« Et qui serait cet individu ? » demanda Fudge nerveusement.

« Sirius Black, » déclara en souriant le Professeur Dumbledore. Tout le monde se tourna pour fixer Sirius, choqués. Harry était dans le même état. Sirius avait toujours taquiné Remus d'avoir été un professeur, clamant que la pensée d'un Maraudeur qui enseigne à des enfants (Harry ne comptait pas bien sûr) était risible.

« Je proteste ! » objecta Fudge. « Sirius Black ? Enseigner à des enfants ? Il—il—»

« —enseigne à Harry l'art de la Défense depuis des années, » interrompit le Professeur Dumbledore calmement. « Je crois que vous vous rappelez tous l'incident sur le Poudlard Express avant que trimestre commence. Quelles que soit vos opinions sur le retour de Voldemort, les élèves doivent apprendre à se défendre eux-mêmes correctement. Sirius Black était un Auror avant son placement injustifié à Azkaban. Il est certainement qualifié pour cette position et a l'intention de leur enseigner la Défense, plutôt que de les faire lire d'un manuel. »

« Pour l'instant, je ne vois personne mieux placé pour cette position, » agréa Madame Bones. Puis elle regarda Sirius. « Félicitations, M. Black. Vous avez sans aucun doute du pain sur la planche. Maintenant, à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose à ajouter, la séance est levée. Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Black et Monsieur Lupin, vous pouvez partir. Nous pouvons vous rappeler dans le futur pour discuter de la confrontation qui s'est déroulée avant l'audience. Nous sommes conscient que Madame Ombrage a lancé un Impardonnable avec l'intention de toucher M. Potter. Nous attendrons les résultats de son analyse avant de délivrer sa sentence mais bien mal acquit ne profite jamais. »

Congédiés, les gardiens d'Harry le tirèrent sur ses pieds et l'aidèrent à sortir de la salle. Il ne lança même pas un dernier regard à Ombrage. Il n'entendit pas les mots de félicitations que Tonks et Maugrey lui donnaient. Il était complètement dépassé par tout. Il avait gagné l'affaire, plus d'Ombrage, et Sirius était à présent son professeur de Défense. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'avenir semblait prendre un tour positif. Le retour à Poudlard s'annonçait intéressant.

**À suivre**


	19. Révélation et précaution

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Plume blanche

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **19; **Traduit : **28 ; **En cours : **29

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers, **

**Vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes.**

**0o0 **

**Chapitre 19 Révélations, et Précautions.**

Le retour à la maison avait été calme et rapide. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait donné à Sirius un Portoloin qui avait ramené Sirius, Remus, Harry et Tonks dans la cuisine du Manoir des Black. Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas perdu de temps et avaient mis Harry au lit après lui avoir fait prendre les potions que le Guérisseur avait prescrites. Harry dormit un jour et une nuit entiers sans se réveiller et sans faire de cauchemars, mais les Maraudeurs n'en étaient pas surpris. Ils avaient découvert qu'Harry dormait vraiment bien tant que quelqu'un restait dans la même pièce que lui. C'était comme si Harry pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas seul et se sentait en sécurité, ce qui suffisait à tenir les cauchemars éloignés.

Quand Harry se réveilla enfin, il sourit en voyant Patmol endormi à côté de lui. Le chien faisait des bruits feutrés suivis par de doux soupirs alors qu'il bougeait les jambes. Harry se retint de rire à l'idée de Sirius rêvant de chasser quelque chose comme n'importe quel chien le ferait. Après avoir glissé ses lunettes sur son nez, Harry n'eut pas le cœur à réveiller Patmol et sortit précautionneusement du lit, se rendant compte que sa fatigue et son épuisement étaient heureusement partis.

Aussi calmement que possible, Harry sortit à petits pas de sa chambre et pris le couloir qui menait aux escaliers et vit Remus, assis devant le feu, regardant le tableau de Cornedrue, Lunard et Patmol en train de jouer. Au vu des rayons de soleil en train de briller, Harry devina qu'on devait être en fin d'après-midi. En descendant les escaliers, Harry pouvait entendre les ronflements du chien et il se demanda depuis combien de temps Remus était là à ne faire que regarder le tableau, se souvenant du passé. Harry savait que quand ils étaient seuls, ses gardiens avaient tendance à se torturer en imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver, et plus particulièrement quand ils se souvenaient des Potter. La perte de leurs amis était pour eux une douleur qui semblait ne jamais s'estomper.

« Méfait accompli, » dit Harry doucement en s'approchant du sofa où Remus était assis, lui tournant le dos. En entendant le mot de passe, les trois animaux cessèrent de jouer et revinrent en courant vers la forêt. Les arbres cessèrent de bouger et l'image redevint une fois encore la peinture immobile que Sirius et Remus avaient déballée le matin de Noël.

Remus regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule et sourit. « Bonsoir, petit, » dit-il, et il fit signe à Harry se venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Je suppose que Patmol dort encore. »

Harry hocha la tête en s'asseyant à la place indiquée et sentit immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules. « On dirait qu'il apprécie tellement ses rêves qu'il en oublie de se réveiller, » dit-il avec un petit sourire que Remus lui rendit. En regardant son tuteur, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes sous ses yeux. Il était évident que tout le monde n'avait pas eu sa dose de sommeil, dans la maison. « Sans vouloir t'offenser Lunard, tu as l'air épuisé. Est-ce que tu as dormi, même un peu ? »

Remus lui donna une petite bourrade et le rapprocha de lui. « Il n'y a pas de mal, » dit-il d'un ton amusé. « J'ai dormi Harry, mais pas assez, tout simplement. J'avais quelques petits soucis dont je devais m'occuper. » Il sortit de sa robe de sorcier la dernière édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. « Je voulais le cacher mais il vaut probablement mieux que tu saches à quoi t'attendre pour ton retour à Poudlard. » Remus lui tendit le journal. « Apparemment, Rita Skeeter a appris pour l'audience. Bonne nouvelle pourtant, elle ne te met pas en cause. »

Harry ne put que grogner, ennuyé. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Maintenant, tout le monde saurait ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher pendant des mois. « Elle ne le fait jamais, » grogna-t-il d'un ton mordant alors qu'il déroulait le journal pour lire la une. « Elle a trop peur de Sirius pour dire quoi que ce soit contre moi maintenant, mais elle essaye toujours. »

**LE MINISTERE TENTE DE RATTRAPER SES ERREURS**

_La nomination de Dolores Ombrage au poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard a été accueillie de manière très mitigée en Septembre, écrit Rita Skeeter, notre Envoyée Spécial. Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, avait déclaré aux sorciers que ce nouveau professeur serait capable de relever le défi d'instruire les élèves de Poudlard à la manière que le Ministère juge appropriée plutôt que la joyeuse et fantaisiste éducation dispensée par le Professeur Dumbledore auparavant._

_Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'élevait contre cette décision._

_Notre journaliste a appris que le dernier jour du trimestre dernier, le Professeur Dolores Ombrage a été suspendue et accusée d'avoir abusé de sa position de professeur et d'avoir abusé d'un élève. Le fait est que jusqu'à hier on avait passé sous silence la vérité concernant les procédés pédagogiques du Professeur Ombrage qui ont été percés à jour, ainsi que les motifs du Ministère. Le Professeur Ombrage a été placé à Poudlard pour instiller les idées du Ministère dans l'opinion du corps étudiant par tous les moyens possibles._

_Dans ces moyens étaient inclus l'usage d'une Plume de Sang et d'abus verbaux répétés afin de briser l'individualité de la pensée des élèves. Cet élève a été choisi par le Professeur Ombrage à cause de son influence sur le corps étudiant. « Une fois qu'il accepterait la 'vérité', ses supporters le suivraient, » révéla Ombrage lors de l'audience. « J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour le bénéfice du Ministère et celui du Ministre. Il était de mon devoir de faire cesser les mensonges dont le Directeur Dumbledore abreuve les enfants. »_

_Les mensonges dont il s'agit sont la déclaration sur le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le Ministre Fudge continue à insister sur l'absence de preuve réelle du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et a déclaré ignorer totalement les machinations du professeur Ombrage. « Elle ne m'a jamais dit en quoi ses actions consistaient, simplement qu'elle progressait en créant un environnement plus agréable pour les élèves, » révéla le Ministre aux membres du Magenmagot présents._

_Dolores Ombrage a été définitivement démise de ses fonctions à Poudlard et est actuellement à Ste Mangouste pour un examen complet afin de déterminer son état mental. Amelia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, au poste de Présidente du Magenmagot pour l'audience n'a fait aucun effort pour cacher le dégoût qui lui inspiraient les actes de Dolores Ombrage. « Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour viendrait où je considérerais l'option de retirer ma nièce de Poudlard, mais c'est arrivé, » commenta Bones._

_Il résulte de cette affaire que des mesures sont prises pour s'assurer que ce comportement inadmissible et impardonnable n'aura plus jamais lieu envers un élève de Poudlard. Le Décret d'Education Numéro Vingt-Quatre sera périodiquement contrôlé par un représentant agréé du Magenmagot. De plus, les élèves seront informés sur la manière de reconnaître les formes d'abus. Il y aura aussi un médiateur entre professeurs et élèves. _

_Les candidats au poste de médiateur ont déjà été révélés. Cependant, le Directeur Dumbledore a annoncé que le remplaçant du professeur Ombrage avant déjà été choisi et que ce n'est nul autre que Sirius Black, celui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban où il avait été enfermé sur de fausses accusations de meurtres et Parrain d'Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. « [Black] est assurément qualifié pour ce poste et veut activement enseigner aux élèves plutôt que leur lire une page de livre, » a annoncé Dumbledore au Magenmagot._

_Notre journaliste ne peut qu'espérer que Sirius Black apporte aux élèves de Poudlard ce dont ils ont désespérément besoin et lui souhaite bonne chance pour ce nouveau poste. Notre journaliste souhaite aussi à Harry Potter d'avoir le courage de retourner contre eux ce que des êtres cruels ont fait et lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement._

Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il posait la 'Gazette du Sorcier' à côté de lui. Fermant les yeux, Harry se laissa aller contre Remus alors que le contenu de l'article se heurtait à sa conscience. Tout le monde à l'école saurait que chaque détention avait été une nuit de torture. « Comment l'a-t-elle su ? » demanda Harry, frustré. « Je croyais que l'origine de l'audience était privée pour qu'ainsi personne ne sache rien. »

« Elle l'était, » répondit Remus doucement. « Je suis désolé petit. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, mais on ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant. Bill est venu ce matin pour jeter un œil sur toi. Arthur est chez lui maintenant mais il se rétablit encore. Molly a dû tout expliquer à Ron, Ginny et aux jumeaux puisqu'ils ne sont pas venus ici comme des tornades déchaînées pour demander à te voir. Je pense que tout le monde se sent un peu coupable d'avoir laissé les choses se faire. Tu sais comment est Molly. Elle leur a probablement fait un long discours sur les abus potentiels et leur aura dit de ne pas laisser les problèmes s'accumuler comme tu l'as fait. »

« Ça va fonctionner pour les Weasley, mais pas pour Hermione, » grommela Harry. « Je ne veux vraiment pas d'une autre dispute avec elle parce que je ne parle pas de mes problèmes, ni à Ron, ni à elle. J'en parle avec toi et Sirius. C'est pas assez ? »

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixa le tableau immobile au-dessus de l'âtre de la cheminée, plongé dans ses pensées. « Toi et moi sommes plus semblables que je ne l'avais imaginé, petit, » finit-il par dire d'une voix tranquille. « Je sais que les choses seront différentes une fois que Sirius sera à Poudlard, mais tu dois avouer que les secrets forment la majeure partie de ta vie ces dernières années. Je sais que tu as peur que tes amis apprennent pour tes éclats de colère. Je sais que tu crois toujours que tu va les effrayer – »

« - ce que je ferais, » insista Harry. « Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait, quand j'ai eu cet éclat de colère au Ministère. Le pouvoir, le besoin de me venger... ça m'a terrifié. Je voulais qu'Ombrage ressente toute la douleur qu'elle m'a fait subir. » Harry détourna le regard, honteux alors que le souvenir lui revenait avec force. « Je voulais la blesser tellement profondément pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait...ce qu'elle t'avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose à propos de Sirius mais à ton sujet... Je déteste quand les gens te considèrent comme un moins que rien parce que tu es un loup-garou. Je déteste les stéréotypes. Si je n'avais pas activé le collier... »

« … Mais tu l'as fait, Harry, » reprit doucement Remus. « Tu as activé le collier et c'est tout ce qui importe. Nous avons tous des moments dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. Et vu ce que tu as traversé, je ne pense pas que quiconque t'aurait blâmé d'être en colère contre Ombrage. Il est facile de tomber dans cette colère, mais faire du mal aux autres, c'est mal. _Tu_ as bien fait d'activer le collier et de ne pas agir sous le coup de la colère. Je suis fier de toi, petit, plus fier que je n'aurais cru l'être. »

Harry regarda Remus, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Remus éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. « Vraiment, » confirma-t-il alors qu'il le serrait un peu plus fort. « Bon, juste pour que tu le saches, Severus et peut-être Dumbledore vont passer prochainement. »

Harry regarda Remus, haussant un sourcil. C'était certainement la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre. Le Professeur Snape évitait le plus possible le Manoir des Black. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point il haïssait le fait que le Quartier Général soit dans la maison de Sirius. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, prudemment.

Remus lança un regard innocent à Harry. « Doivent-ils avoir une raison de venir ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Les soupçons d'Harry se renforcèrent. Remus lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. « Pas vraiment, » dit Harry, d'un ton neutre. « Il n'y a absolument rien d'étrange à ce que le Professeur Snape, l'ennemi juré des Maraudeurs, passe prendre le thé au Manoir des Black pendant les vacances. Ça arrive même tout le temps. »

« Vu comme ça, » dit Remus en riant alors qu'il ébouriffait une nouvelle fois les cheveux d'Harry. « Il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose, mais j'aurais préféré attendre que Sirius soit bien réveillé pour ça. Nous avons un peu discuté avec Dumbledore au sujet de tes visions, et après la dernière -eh bien...- nous ne voulons pas que tu en subisses d'autres encore. Pas besoin d'y risquer ta santé et ton état mental. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il ne voulait plus avoir de vision. Le fait d'avoir été alité, malade pendant des jours après la dernière n'était qu'une raison de plus sur la longue liste d'Harry. Il pouvait supporter la douleur... jusqu'à un certain point. Cependant, les émotions et les images qui venaient avec les visions lui donnaient la chair de poule. « D'accord, » dit-il avec prudence. « Je peux comprendre ça, mais en quoi cela nécessite-t-il mes deux tuteurs et un professeur pour m'en parler? »

Ce fut à cet instant que l'âtre prit vie avec des flammes vertes. Harry sursauta instinctivement alors que le Professeur Snape sortait de la cheminée et époussetait la suie de sa robe. Snape regarda le tableau d'Harry et Remus, assis sur le canapé et apparemment en pleine discussion avec un rictus. Remus relâcha Harry, se leva et accueillit le Professeur Snape d'un signe de tête. « Harry, je crois qu'il est l'heure de réveiller Patmol, » dit-il, l'air de rien.

Nul besoin de le dire deux fois à Harry et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre, traversa le couloir et jeta un œil dans sa chambre pour voir si Patmol dormait toujours sur le lit. Sachant qu'il allait le payer, il alla jusqu'au lit et commença à secouer le gros chien noir. Patmol grogna en signe de protestation et roula sur le côté pour rester hors d'atteinte. _Bon, il y a toujours un plan 'B'._ Sautillant, Harry atterrit sur le lit ce qui fit sursauter Patmol qui glapit. Le chien se tourna aussitôt vers Harry et le mordilla pour jouer.

« Désolé Patmol, » dit Harry en souriant. « Le Professeur Snape est là. Remus a dit que je devais te réveiller. »

Il y eut un _pop_ et Sirius fut là où se trouvait précédemment Patmol. L'Animagus plongea une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés avant d'hocher la tête. « C'est d'accord, allons-y, » dit-il à regrets en sortant du lit. « Plus tôt Snape sera parti, mieux on se portera. »

Harry se glissant hors du lit et rejoignit Sirius qui sortait de la chambre. « Sirius, c'est ton partenaire maintenant, alors tu ne crois pas qu'il serait... j'sais pas... plus pratique de laisser le passé derrière vous ? » demanda-t-il, prudemment. « Vous êtes du même côté maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Ne commence pas à faire comme Lunard maintenant, » le prévint Sirius, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. « En plus, un compromis se fait des deux côtés et Snape n'est pas près d'abandonner son animosité pour les Maraudeurs -ou leurs enfants. Je serais aussi civil que possible pour ton bien, mais je ne vais pas parler du bon vieux temps avec lui non plus. »

Il en serait ainsi. Harry et Sirius descendirent les escaliers en silence. Ce serait un miracle si Sirius et le Professeur Snape réussissaient à tenir le reste de l'année sans froisser la sensibilité de l'autre. Harry ne savait pas à quoi pensait le Professeur Dumbledore. Maintenir Sirius et Snape aussi proches qu'il le voulait ne pouvait aboutir qu'au désastre. En fait, Harry se disait qu'il faudrait tout au plus un mois avant que Sirius ne taquine Snape avec Fred et Georges.

Remus et Snape étaient toujours tournés vers l'âtre, bien qu'ils soient debout à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Professeur Snape attendait impatiemment, affichant l'air de celui qui ne veut rien d'autre qu'en découdre alors que Remus paraissait simplement tendu. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard comme ils le faisaient avant chaque 'discussion familiale'. Ces regards-là voulaient souvent dire qu'aucun des deux hommes ne voulait commencer la discussion mais qu'ils savaient qu'il fallait le faire.

« Harry, tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, » dit gentiment Remus, attendant qu'Harry s'asseye sur le sofa. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tes visions? » Harry hocha la tête. « Bien, Dumbledore pense que tu dois apprendre un type de défense à la fois magique et mentale appelé l'Occlumencie, qui arrêtera tes visions. L'Occlumencie élève des boucliers mentaux pour empêcher toute pénétration de l'extérieur. C'est vraiment difficile mais pour le moment, c'est notre seule alternative. Ce lien que tu as avec Voldemort est devenu trop dangereux pour toi. »

« Euh... D'accord, » répondit Harry doucement. « Hypothétiquement, que pourrait-il se passer si je n'apprends pas ça correctement ? »

« Il n'y a aucun doute quand au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _est_ conscient de cette connexion entre vous Potter, vu votre petit éclat avant les vacances, » intervint le Professeur Snape d'un ton froid. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésitera pas à l'utiliser à son avantage en envoyant des rêves et des pensées dans votre esprit. Il est essentiel que vous appreniez à vous défendre. »

Harry pâlit à la mention des rêves. Il avait parfois fait part de certains rêves étranges cette année. Et si Voldemort savait déjà, à propos du lien ? Et si Voldemort avait été dans sa tête depuis avant la fin du mois de Septembre? « Des rêves ? » demanda Harry d'une voix faible, le souffle précipité. Sans rien dire de plus, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre le plus vite qu'il put. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que Voldemort n'était pas dans sa tête. Ouvrant son sac, Harry en sortit le journal de ses rêves et se précipita là où il avait laissé les trois adultes. Il contenait difficilement ses gestes alors qu'il tendait le journal à Remus avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Remus avec prudence, alors qu'il ouvrait le journal et commençait à lire les pages.

« C'est le journal de mes rêves, pour le cours de Divination, » dit Harry alors qu'il restait par terre. « Je … J'ai quelques rêves vraiment bizarres cette année alors j'ai.. j'ai cru que peut-être... »

« Que Voldemort t'envoyait encore des visions, » termina Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait et passait un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Bien vu, Pronglet »

Remus feuilletait le journal tout en lisant rapidement les rêves qu'Harry avait notés. Il n'en était qu'à peu près au tiers quand il laissa échapper un soupir et tendit le journal au Professeur Snape, qui lut la page avant de fermer le journal. « Harry, » dit Remus, essayant de retrouver son calme. « Ces rêves à propos du corridor, ressemblaient-ils à la vision que tu as eue quand Arthur a été attaqué? »

Harry réfléchit pendant une minute. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela, mais il devait admettre que le corridor était remarquablement semblable à celui de ses rêves. Fermant les yeux, Harry se couvrit le visage de ses mains, ce qui était la confirmation dont avaient besoin les sorciers présents dans la pièce. Sirius serra un peu plus Harry contre lui alors que Remus se rapprochait doucement. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. _Pourquoi faut-il que tout m'arrive toujours à moi ?_

« C'est bon Harry, » dit Sirius, d'un ton rassurant. « On va s'en occuper. Je te le promets. »

Harry le repoussa et regarda Sirius, incapable de masquer la terreur qui s'inscrivait sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas 'bon'. Avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tête n'était certainement pas 'bon'. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, frustré. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de tellement important, ce corridor ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un antre regard avant de Sirius n'attrape les épaules d'Harry pour regarder droit dans les yeux l'adolescent perturbé. « Écoute Harry. Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on te le dise mais tu dois savoir, » dit-il en ignorant le regard que lui lançait Snape. « Une prophétie a été faite concernant Voldemort et elle est actuellement gardée au Département des Mystères. Voldemort en connaît une partie mais il désespère d'en entendre le reste. Les orbes de Prophéties ne peuvent être touchés que par ceux qui sont les sujets de la prophétie. C'est pourquoi Voldemort t'indique en rêve ce couloir. Il veut que ta curiosité te pousse à faire tout ce que tu peux pour t'y rendre et avoir accès à la prophétie, et ainsi lui permettre de savoir ce qui a été prédit. »

Harry regarda Sirius, en état de choc. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Tout ce bordel pour une stupide prophétie ? « C'est ce qu'il voulait, » dit Harry, plus pour lui que pour les autres, puis il regarda Sirius, suppliant du regard son parrain de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. « La prophétie est à propos de lui _et de moi_, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut que j'y aille. Je suis le seul autre qui puisse la toucher. »

Sirius n'eut besoin que de hocher la tête; cette simple confirmation rendit tout réel. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra, ce qui fit que Remus se précipita a ses côtés, mais Harry était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Il y avait une prophétie à son sujet... il avait un destin à accomplir... sa vie avait été tracée avant même qu'il ne naisse... Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il était juste Harry. Il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait été chanceux au bon moment.

« Hé, Lupin, » dit le professeur Snape alors qu'il sortait une fiole de sa robe. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez comme réaction ? Le Directeur a ses raisons pour ne pas lui dire. »

Harry sentait à peine son corps bouger. On le poussait en arrière contre quelque chose de ferme tandis qu'on lui faisait incliner la tête. On versa un liquide dans sa bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de forcer les réflexes de déglutition d'Harry. Son corps se détendit instantanément et sa vision devint floue, puis nette. De longs doigts se posèrent sur son poignet, à la recherche de son pouls. Harry fixa lentement Sirius, incapable de parler pour le moment.

« Nous savons que c'est un choc pour toi, Harry, mais il fallait que tu saches, » dit Remus doucement. « Je t'en prie, comprends que ça ne change rien. On espère pouvoir éloigner Voldemort et te garder en sécurité en te faisant apprendre l'Occlumencie. Ta sécurité est ce qui nous importe le plus à présent. »

Harry ne savait pas comment se sentir. L'unique question qu'il avait posé y avait des années de ça avait finalement eu sa réponse. Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer parce qu'une prophétie avait été prononcée. Ses parents avaient été tués à cause de ça, sa vie avait été changée à cause de ça, et ses tuteurs vivaient à présent dans une maison où personne ne pouvait ni ne devait les voir à cause de ça. « Que dit la prophétie ? » demanda Harry avec calme, puis il se reprit. « Peu importe. Je ne veux pas savoir, pas tant qu'il est dans ma tête. » Il regarda le Professeur Snape, et sut qu'apprendre l'Occlumencie n'était pas un choix mais une nécessité. « Qui va me l'enseigner? »

« Moi, Potter, » répondit le professeur Snape, froidement, mais sa voix semblait manquer de conviction. « Le Directeur m'a fait cet honneur, alors je vous conseille de ne pas hurler à l'injustice. De plus il vaudrait mieux que cela ne se sache pas, donc il pourrait être judicieux de ne pas en parler à tous vos amis. Puisque Black sera sur le terrain et que tout le monde sait qu'il est votre tuteur, nous nous retrouverons dans son bureau. Votre premier cours aura lieu lundi à six heures du soir. »

« Attendez ! » dit Harry alors que le professeur Snape se tournait, prêt à partir. Il n'avait guère envie d'avoir des leçons particulières avec Snape, mais au moins, ce n'était pas Ombrage. En plus le professeur Snape n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Plus tôt Harry aurait maîtrisé l'Occlumencie, meilleure serait la vie de tut le monde. « Y a-t-il des livres à ce sujet que je pourrais lire pour m'aider en attendant ? Je veux apprendre, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je vais apprendre d'abord. »

Le Professeur Snape fixa Harry, un sourcil relevé. C'était clairement la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre. « Je vais fournir à Lupin une liste des livres possibles et adéquats demain matin, Potter, » fit-il avec fermeté puis il se retourna pour partir. « Je pense que vous aurez assez de temps pour vous y préparer seul. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il détestait ne pas être préparé avant de faire quelque chose et il pressentait que l'Occlumencie faisait partie de ce dont il valait mieux être préparé à l'avance. « Merci, monsieur, » ce qui fit s'arrêter le Professeur Snape pendant un instant avant de continuer jusqu'à l'âtre et d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette pour aller à Poudlard (l'un des rares endroits à laquelle la cheminée était reliée).

Au moment où Snape partit, Harry fut entraîné dans une étreinte entre les deux hommes. Harry s'assit simplement en silence. Il tentait toujours d'accepter le fait que Voldemort ait été dans sa tête pendant des mois et qu'il ne le savait pas. Il avait été tellement occupé avec les cours, le Quidditch et l'A.D qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa cicatrice continuait à lui faire mal, ses rêves sans queue ni tête et ces sentiments venus de nulle part. Tout cela venait de Voldemort. _C'était toujours Voldemort_.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme le dindon de la farce. Il aurait pu éviter tellement de choses qu'il avait parlé de ça à quelqu'un mais il était tellement déterminé à tout faire par lui-même. Ses tentatives pour causer aussi peu de soucis que possible à l'Ordre n'avaient fait qu'en créer plus. Une chose était sûre, Harry était déterminé à mettre fin à ces secrets qu'il gardait. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer ses retrouvailles avec Ron et Hermione mais il se jura silencieusement de ne plus rien cacher à Sirius et Remus. Ils avaient été honnêtes envers lui aujourd'hui et il était temps qu'il leur rendre la pareille.

**§*&o&*§**

Le professeur Snape tint parole et envoya à Remus une liste de quatre livres pour qu'Harry puisse choisir lequel étudier. Harry finit par en choisir deux: _'L'Occlumencie: Etude des Protections de l'Esprit Humain_' et _'La Théorie Derrière l'Occlumencie'_, que Remus s'était empressé de trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puisqu'il avait été dit que le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal était fait pour lui, il était convenu qu'il passerait le plus de temps possible à préparer ses cours jusqu'à la rentrée. Cela ne laissa que très peu de temps aux habitants du Manoir des Black pour se détendre. Cet après-midi-là, Harry, Sirius et Remus faisaient leurs bagages pour Poudlard, conscients que le château serait encore vide pour quelques jours.

Remus avait accepté le poste de médiateur pour un temps imparti et agirait comme partie neutre et impartiale lors de conflits entre les élèves tant qu'il 'faisait attention' lors des pleines lunes. Harry avait été surpris que le Conseil d'Administration et le Magenmagot aient accepté la candidature de Remus mais Harry se doutait qu'il y avait très peu de gens qui se proposaient pour réparer les pots cassés après le départ d'Ombrage. Après l'article de Rita Skeeter, le Ministère avait reçu de violents retours, pire que tous ceux endurés par le professeur Dumbledore. De nombreuses personnes avaient blâmé Fudge et le Ministère pour le comportement d'Ombrage puisqu'elle avait été recommandée par le Ministère.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas sorti de l'audience indemne, lui non plus. De nombreux parents avaient menacé de retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard, en dépit des assurances de Dumbledore quant au fait que des mesures seraient prises pour qu'aucune sorte d'abus ne se reproduise à Poudlard. Harry était dépeint comme un courageux combattant pour avoir résisté aux mauvais agissements du Ministère, ce qui le faisait grogner à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour lire les nouvelles du jour. Tout le monde gobait cette façade de 'héros torturé'. Harry se demandait donc si le monde des sorciers ouvrirait un jour les yeux pour penser par lui même.

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent au bureau du Directeur via le réseau de Cheminette et furent accueillis par le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Harry fut immédiatement pris à part par McGonagall et eut droit à une légère remontrance pour ne lui avoir rien dit au sujet d'Ombrage tandis que le professeur Dumbledore discutait tranquillement avec Sirius et Remus. Le dîner fut servi dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore car Harry ne voulait vraiment pas affronter le reste du corps professoral. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne parle de l'A.D. Dumbledore et McGonagall furent tous les deux abasourdis d'apprendre qu'un groupe d'étude pratique de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'était formé à la barbe de tout le monde. Ils furent aussi médusés d'apprendre comment était organisé ce groupe et insistèrent pour assister au prochain rendez-vous des membres dans l'idée de se faire un véritable avis à ce sujet, voire de le rendre officiel.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Harry, Sirius et Remus rentrèrent au Q.G. Des Maraudeurs pour la soirée. Sirius et Remus commencèrent à travailler sur les prochains cours tandis qu'Harry commençait à lire _'L'Occlumencie : Etude des Protections de l'Esprit Humain_'. En théorie, le concept de l'Occlumencie était simple: on pouvait facilement construire une forteresse mentale pour se protéger d'une intrusion extérieure et se préparant bien et en organisant ses pensées et ses émotions. Cependant le procédé dont il s'agissait n'était pas si facile à mettre en pratique, et plus particulièrement si la personne avait tendance à agir sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de la difficulté d'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie pour des adolescents. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils contrôlent leurs émotions.

_Ça s'annonce de mieux en mieux..._

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait dû s'endormir car à un moment il était en train de lutter contre le sommeil en lisant quelque chose sur la manière d'organiser ses pensées en étant allongé sur son lit et l'instant d'après il se retrouvait recouvert d'un tissu blanc et quelque chose de doux soufflait sur son visage. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit quelque chose couleur rouge brillant et or juste devant lui. Un peu vaseux, il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les mit, permettant à la forme vague et colorée de devenir plus précise.

« Bonjour, Fumseck, » dit Harry en souriant. Il n'avait pas vu le phœnix depuis un bout de temps. En tendant la main pour toucher l'oiseau, Harry fut surpris que Fumseck vienne rencontrer sa main et s'incline sous son toucher. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Étonnant, non ? »

Fumseck entonna une trille et s'installa sur le torse d'Harry, tourna sur lui-même comme s'il allait s'endormir. Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il continuait sans s'en rendre compte à caresser l'oiseau. Il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son torse puis dans le reste de son corps. Il se sentit se détendre et son esprit commença à dériver. Sa main retomba lentement sur le côté. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé et libre de tout souci. Quelque chose d'humide coula sur le dos de sa main droite, et il sentit quelque chose qu'il ne put décrire que comme étant de la magie pure qui traversait son corps. Harry sentit une autre coulée de magie humide sur sa main. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir de la lumière. La douceur du chant du phénix remplit ses oreilles et sa respiration redevint normale. La luminosité de la pièce redevint normale aussi, ce qui permit à Harry de voir qu'il s'agissait encore de Fumseck.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, tu sais, » dit Harry, avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Fumseck se contenta d'une nouvelle trille et obligea Harry à regarder sur le côté. Baissant les yeux, Harry remarqua que quelque chose avait changé sur sa main droite. Elle était vierge de toute marque. La phrase 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' était partie. Harry regarda Fumseck et lui sourit. Fumseck avait effacé la dernière trace du traitement que lui avait fait subir Ombrage. Personne ne fixerait sa main car il n'y avait plus rien à y voir.

« Merci Fumseck, » dit Harry alors qu'il lissait tendrement les plumes de l'oiseau. « J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu as fait. »

Fumseck lança encore une trille et se frotta un instant au visage d'Harry avant de s'envoler et de disparaître dans un rai de lumière. Pas vraiment réveillé, Harry se glissa hors du lit et se prépara pour une longue journée de lecture. Après avoir sommairement nettoyé et rangé sa chambre, il s'installa sur le sofa, devant le feu, avec son livre d'Occlumencie. Il était très tôt, et Harry se doutait que Sirius et Remus étaient restés debout une grande partie de la nuit, c'est pourquoi il préférait les laisser dormir.

Étonnamment ce fut Sirius qui émergea le premier de sa chambre avec l'air de celui qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit. L'Animagus se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté d'Harry et regarda ce que l'adolescent lisait puis grommela quelque chose à propose des lèves-tôt timbrés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il serait certainement intéressant de voir si Sirius serait capable de se lever assez tôt pour ses cours du lundi matin.

Sans prévenir, Sirius passa son bras autour de son filleul et le colla contre lui. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, Pronglet ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire. « On peut embêter Snape, s'entraîner au duel, embêter Snape, continuer ton entraînement personnel, embêter Snape, faire une bataille de boules de neige contre Lunard... »

« … ou embêter Snape, » finit Harry, reprenant les mots de son parrain. « Je ne vais pas embêter le professeur Snape, surtout vu qu'il prend sur son temps libre pour m'apprendre l'Occlumencie. Ça va être vraiment dur donc je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de le mettre en colère. » Harry jeta un regard à Sirius, l'air suppliant. « J'ai besoin de l'apprendre, Sirius. Je ne veux plus de Voldemort dans ma tête. Je... J'étais capable de contrôler Nagini pendant un moment dans cette vision. Comment peut-on être sûrs que Voldemort ne me contrôle pas ? »

« Est-ce que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal dernièrement ? » demanda Sirius, l'air concerné.

Harry hocha négativement la tête. « A part le matin où Voldemort était vraiment en colère, je n'ai rien senti du tout, » dit-il sincèrement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si calme, mais ne serait-ce pas bien de l'utiliser à notre avantage? Si je commence à apprendre maintenant, je pourrais le maintenir hors de mon esprit quand il réessayera. N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde veut ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et le prit contre lui. « Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Pronglet, » dit-il, sincère. « J'ai vraiment cru qu'on t'avait perdu quand on t'a ramené à la maison après ta vision. Tu avais tellement peur de nous … Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire. Comment as-tu pu supporter ça sans que tes camarades de chambre ne soient au courant ? »

« Sortilèges de Silence, » répondit Harry en toute honnêteté, et il soupira. « Je sais que je ressemblais à une loque. Les cauchemars que je faisais semblaient tellement réel qu'il me fallait du temps pour réaliser qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que ni toi ni Remus n'approuveriez ce que faisait Ombrage mais après avoir entendu ses persiflages pendant aussi longtemps, j'ai cru que certaines de ses paroles étaient vraies... » Harry posa ses mains sur son torse, et il sentit les pendentifs qui étaient cachés sous son tee-shirt. Ils avaient encore la chaleur qu'il avait sentie lors qu'il les avait reçus le matin de Noël. « … mais plus maintenant. Même depuis qu'on a parlé, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. Pour le moment, j'en suis libéré, ce qui est un peu étrange mais qui change agréablement. Je pense que le fait d'être loin d'Ombrage m'a aidé, aussi. »

Sirius sourit. « Lunard m'a parlé de ça, » dit-il. « _Des fanatiques psychotiques du Ministère _? Quand est-ce que tu as appris à dire des choses pareilles? » Il éclata de rire quand Harry haussa les épaules. « Bon, je doute qu'Ombrage sache ce qu'ils veulent dire mais tu as marqué un point. Elle est psychotique. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment le Ministère trouve des gens pareils. »

« Je vote pour un mauvais recrutement, » dit Harry avec sérieux, ce qui entraîna chez Sirius des éclats de rire à le faire se tordre par terre.

Les jours suivants furent un mélange de travail et de... eh bien... de travail. Alors que Sirius et Remus terminaient leurs programmes pour les leçons à venir, Harry finissait quant à lui ses devoirs ou lisait des livres sur l'Occlumencie. Pendant ce temps, le Quartier Général des Maraudeurs était si tranquille que c'en était sinistre. Et quand Sirius était dépassé et submergé par les « responsabilités professorales », eh bien, il avait pris l'habitude de prendre Harry avec lui pour une séance d'entraînement dans le Salle sur Demande. Ces sessions ne duraient pas longtemps, juste assez pour que Sirius relâche assez de stress pour retourner travailler.

Sirius et Remus avaient tous deux été surpris et reconnaissants quand Harry leur confessa que Fumseck avait guéri sa main. Leur surprise tenait principalement au fait qu'ils n'y avaient même pas pensé eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient pas sans connaître la nature très protectrice de Fumseck envers Harry, alors utiliser ses larmes pour guérir Harry n'avait rien d'étrange pour le phœnix. Ils en étaient reconnaissants parce que personne, à présent, ne resterait à fixer la blessure avec une curiosité insistante comme avaient essayé de le faire les professeurs (et les élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances) lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle. Avoir le corps professoral entier en train de le fixer avait mis les nerfs d'Harry à fleur de peau, mais il avait réussi à tenir car il savait que lorsque les élèves reviendraient, ce serait bien pire.

Les Directeurs de Maison n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour obéir aux directives du Ministère et avaient accepté de parler aux élèves de leur Maison des différents abus et du nouveau poste de Remus à Poudlard dès leur arrivée. Pour éviter les regards fixés sur lui des Gryffondors, Harry passerait la nuit dans sa chambre au Q.G. des Maraudeurs, ce qui ne plairait probablement pas à Hermione ni à Ron, puisqu'il devait leur parler. Il savait qu'il allait falloir tout leur expliquer et que ce serait long, et s il savait aussi que ni Ron ni Hermione ne patienteraient longtemps à ce sujet.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Poudlard Express était arrivé et les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors avec Sirius et Remus, discutant tranquillement, quand il fut rejoint et entouré par Hermione et Ginny, qui venaient de débarquer avec Ron, Fred et Gorges qui les suivaient en courant. Sirius et Remus souhaitèrent bonne chance à Harry puis rejoignirent leurs sièges à la Table des Professeurs.

Tandis qu'Hermione et les Wesley prenaient place à la table, une foule de personnes vinrent lui poser encore et encore les mêmes questions. Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il bien ? Que lui avait fait Ombrage ? Que s'était-il passé pendant l'audience ? Après qu'on lui ait posé ces questions pour la dixième fois consécutive, Harry eut envie de hurler mais se mordit la langue pour s'en dissuader et répondit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore ne se lève pour prononcer un discours. Immédiatement, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

« Pour ceux qui ne sont pas restés durant les vacances, bon retour parmi nous, » dit poliment le Professeur Dumbledore. « Comme vous devez le savoir, il a eu quelques changements au sein des Professeurs. Le Professeur Ombrage a été démise définitivement de ses fonctions et sera remplacée par le Professeur Sirius Black. » Des cris de joie et une pluie d'applaudissement firent sourire Sirius. « De plus, Remus Lupin a accepté de revenir à Poudlard comme conseiller si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec l'idée de parler avec un professeur. Tout ce que vous direz à Monsieur Lupin demeurera confidentiel, donc n'ayez pas peur de vous confier à lui dès que vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Oh et, en plus de tout cela, les élèves doivent se rendre après le dîner dans leurs Salles Communes pour une réunion avec leurs Directeurs du Maison. Que le repas commence ! »

La nourriture apparut sur les tables alors que tout le monde sortait plus ou moins de l'état de choc et commençait à manger. Malheureusement pour Harry, toute la table n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais toute l'équipe de Quidditch s'était arrangée pour être près de lui avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ça allait être intéressant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Harry, innocemment.

Hermione fut la première à retrouver l'usage de sa voix. « Accouche Harry, » dit-elle enfin. « Qu'est-ce qu'Ombrage t'a fait ? Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de toi de toutes les vacances; et même après l'article de Rita Skeeter dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. As-tu la moindre idée du souci qu'on s'est fait pour toi ? »

Harry soupira alors qu'il se frottait les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit qu'il aurait souhaité pour en parler mais il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne le laisserait tranquille avant qu'il n'ait tout expliqué. « Je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles parce que j'étais très occupé, » dit Harry, d'un ton feutré. « J'ai été malade pendant quelques jours, ensuite il y a eu Noël, _ensuite_ j'ai du préparer l'audience et _ensuite_ j'ai dû revenir ici plus tôt pour que Sir … euh le professeur Black prépare ses cours et _ensuite_ vous êtes arrivés. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de vous envoyer une lettre pour contenter la curiosité de chacun concernant une affaire privée qui serait de toute façon le sujet de toutes les discussions quelque jour plus tard. »

Hermione rougit et détourna le regard en s'excusant. Harry savait qu'elle s'inquiétait simplement, mais elle aurait pu avoir un peu plus de tact quand elle lui posait des questions. Oui, Hermione était une sorcière brillante et Harry l'adorait, tout comme il adorait le reste de sa 'famille', mais entendre ce ton pressant rappelait à Harry comment elle avait orchestré l'A.D avant que le Conseil ne soit créé. Hermione devait apprendre à être patiente, surtout quand sa soif de connaissance dépassait les limites du sens commun.

« Puisque le Professeur Ombrage a été démise de ses fonctions, je suppose que tout le monde le saura dès demain, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderai ça pour moi, » continua Harry. « Je ne mentais pas quant je disais qu'Ombrage me faisait écrire des lignes en détention. J'ai juste négligé de mentionner que c'était avec une Plume de Sang... » Tous hoquetèrent, choqués. « … alors qu'elle essayait de me persuader que j'étais un menteur m'as-tu-vu. »

« Les... les Plumes de Sang sont illégales ! » s'exclama Georges d'un ton outré. « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Parce que je ne savais pas, » répondit Harry, honnêtement. « J'ai été élevé par des Moldus. Et le fait que mon oncle m'ait considéré comme son punching-ball à chaque fois qu'il était en colère n'a pas aidé, mais on ne va pas s'étendre là-dessus. Ce n'était pas comme si on avait créé une catégorie de choses qu'on doit savoir à propos des abus du monde des sorciers quand on a été élevé par des Moldus. » Harry commença à se servir de la nourriture, essayant désespérément d'ignorer les regards chargés de pitié qui lui étaient adressés. « De toutes façons, Ombrage est complètement tarée. On attend juste que Ste Mangouste le déclare officiellement. »

Tout le monde commença à manger, rompant d'eux-mêmes la conversation, mais continuaient pourtant à jeter des coups d'œil à Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien. Heureusement, Neville et Ginny commencèrent à parler à Harry de l'A.D. Et de la prochaine réunion du Conseil, ce qui fit diversion jusqu'à ce que le dîner prenne fin. Après leur avoir dit qu'il ne passerait pas sa nuit dans les dortoirs, Harry partit avec Sirius et Remus aux Q.G. Des Maraudeurs. Il redoutait déjà le lendemain, qui s'annonçait extrêmement long.

**À suivre**


	20. Occlumencie

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Luminara

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **28; **En cours : **29

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**Nous recherchons 2 à 3 traductrices pour :**

**La saga Midnight **(**Le Fardeau du destin **etc….)

Si** vous êtes intéresser, réfléchissez **bien** avant de m'envoyer un mail (profil Onarluca/mail) **car** on reçoit **bien **des propositions d'aide **de temps en temps**, **

**mais si c'est pour disparaitre sans traduire 1 seul chap, ça sert à rien. **

**Et c'est toujours comme ça. Statistiquement, 9/10 ont disparu sans rien dire. Et seulement 1/10 nous a aidés.**

**Bref j'espère que ça intéressera quelqu'un.**

J'en profite pour mettre un petit mot pour **Djehra Keurjani **:

Tu devais** rendre ton chap le 20 octobre. **

Je t'ai** envoyé plusieurs emails. **

Et je n'ai** jamais eu de réponse. ****Merci de me contacter !**

**Onarluca **

**0o0**

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 20 - Occlumencie**

Il était très tôt le lendemain matin quand Remus tira Sirius hors du lit. Ce qui avait commencé comme un réveil amical, tourna rapidement à une "guerre de sorts" forçant Harry à courir pour la couverture qui finit n'importe où dans les quartiers des maraudeurs. Heureusement qu'Harry avait déjà changé son uniforme de telle sorte que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de récupérer son cartable qui était déjà rempli de ce dont il avait besoin pour les cours de la journée avant de courir vers le grand hall.

Etonnamment, il y avait quelques étudiants prenant leur petit-déjeuner à la table des Serdaigles bien qu'ils avaient tous les traits tirés. A la table principale, les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et Flitwick étaient assis regardant aussi légèrement fatigués. Harry se demandait comment les pourparlers s'étaient passés la nuit dernière, mais à en juger par l'état des 3 chefs de maisons cela n'avait pas été sans heurt. Il avait pensé que la conversation avec les Gryffondors avait été difficile, étant donné qu'une partie de la conférence parlait du fait que quelqu'un que vous connaissiez était maltraité. Il était condamné à être pris personnellement puisque personne dans la maison de Gryffondor n'avait dit un mot de la façon dont Ombrage avait agi envers Harry.

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry commença à accumuler stupidement la nourriture dans son assiette. Il était nerveux au sujet de sa première leçon d'occlumencie ce soir ainsi que son premier cours de défense avec Sirius. L'animagus était un bon professeur mais avait certainement sa propre façon de faire les choses. La "tournure" d'approche que Sirius préférait, était le contraire d'Ombrage. Sirius avait été dégoûté du livre qu'Ombrage avait assigné et avait carrément déclaré qu'il aurait très probablement à repartir de zéro avec toutes les années pour réparer les dégâts. _Comment une personne peut-elle causer tant de dégâts en si peu de temps ?_

Harry avait été arraché de ses pensées comme Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny s'assirent autour de lui. Ils avaient tous l'air à moitié endormi à l'étonnement d'Harry qui voulait, en effet, savoir ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière.

La conversation ne devait pas avoir été si mauvaise. « Euh ... dur nuit ? » demanda Harry curieusement.

Ron regarda Harry et soupira.

« Il y a eu beaucoup de questions » admit-il. « Au moment où nous sommes arrivés à la Tour, tout le monde avait entendu parler de la plume de sang, mais peu savait ce que c'était. Tu avais raison Harry. Il n'y a pas vraiment un moyen d'apprendre sur les artefacts illégaux à moins de rechercher personnellement. McGonagall nous a expliqué les différents types d'abus et c'était quelque chose que je pourrai certainement avoir vécu sans étude.

Je veux dire ... qui pourrait être ce malade pour faire ça quelque chose comme ça à un enfant ? »

« Vous seriez surpris » murmura Harry tout le monde autour de lui le regardant sous le choc… « Pas à moi ! » s'écria-t-il causant un soulagement à tous. « Je voulais dire que cela arrive, au moins dans le monde des moldus. C'est pourquoi les gens racontent à leurs enfants de ne jamais s'égarer et de ne pas parler aux étrangers. Tous les prédateurs ne sont pas des animaux, Ron ... Euh, peut-être qu'ils sont comme ils sont juste qu'ils ne ressemblent pas tous à des animaux. »

« Je suppose que Fol'Oeil ne plaisantait pas quand il enseignait sur la vigilance constante » dit Ginny, pas mal de gens acquiescèrent de la tête. « Alors ... Harry, que pouvons-nous attendre du professeur Black ? »

Les visages de chacun avaient tournés d'abattu à désireux comme Harry sourit. "Il ne sera certainement pas quelque chose comme Ombrage" dit Harry honnêtement. « Il essayera probablement de bien connaître chacun cette semaine avant d'enseigner quoique ce soit. Depuis qu'il sait pour l' A.D... »

« QUOI ! »

Harry était surpris de l'élan collectif et se souvint alors qu'il avait oublié de le dire hier soir avec tout ce qui s'était passé. « J'ai dit à Sirius et Remus à propos de l'A.D avant l'audience » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Sirius n'était pas un enseignant alors donc je n'était pas pensé que ce serait une grande affaire s'il savait. Remus a approuvé le groupe et Sirius était un peu contrarié que nous défiions le Ministère sans que lui ne le sache. »

Fred et George sourirent. « C'est parler comme un vrai maraudeur » dit George fièrement. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous apprenons en fait d'un maraudeur, et Sirius Black, rien de moins ! »

Harry regarda George avec un froncement de sourcil. Cela avait été quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre. Il savait que Fred et George idolâtraient les maraudeurs, mais Harry n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont George parlait. Combien d'autres pensaient à Sirius comme à l'évadé d'Azkaban tourné en célébrité plutôt qu'au réel Sirius Black ?

« Puis-je vous rappeler que vous avez déjà été enseigné par Remus qui est aussi un ancien maraudeur ? » dit Harry. « Et ne vous avisez pas de le laisser vous entendre parler de lui comme ça. Il est assez nerveux comme ça. »

Fred et George acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leurs assiettes. Harry connaissait beaucoup du passé de Remus à Poudlard parce qu'il était si sensible de sorte qu'il n'a pas été offensé au commentaire que George a fait. Il était juste extrêmement défensif de ses gardiens et les avis biaisés que le monde sorcier avait d'eux, spécialement avec tout ce qui s'était passé récemment.

Ron se retourna et regarda directement Harry avec un regard sérieux sur son visage. « Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Maman et papa nous ont dit de ne rien dire alors si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'en as pas besoin. Je suppose que je veux simplement faire que tu es ... euh ... bien ... »

« ... D'accord ? » Harry offrit à Ron un léger sourire. « Je vais bien et je le pense vraiment. Sirius et Remus m'ont aidé à travailler malgré tout. Je pense aussi que la confronter à l'audience a aidé aussi. Je suis désolé j'ai tout caché, mais j'ai honnêtement pensé que je faisais la bonne chose et je n'ai pas pensé qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit que quelqu'un puisse faire. Pour autant que je sache Ombrage avait le Ministère derrière elle. Fudge affirme qu'il ne savait pas pour la plume, mais il savait qu'elle me mettait en retenue dans une tentative d'améliorer "l'image du Ministère" que j'avais. »

« Tu aurais dû pouvoir nous le dire Harry » offrit Hermione doucement. « Nous aurions trouvé un moyen de t'aider même si c'était juste un soutien émotionnel. »

Ron jeta un regard à la droite d'Harry avant de regarder Harry d'un air confus. Il ne fallait pas être un esprit supérieur pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait. « Euh ... donc, qu'est-il arrivé à la cicatrice ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. « Bill nous a dit qu'il l'a vu et ça semblait pénible. »

Harry regarda la peau non marquée sur le dos de sa main droite. « Fumseck l'a guéri pour moi ce matin » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je suis content. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un rappel constant de tout cela. » Il regarda autour de lui pour voir un mélange de sympathie et d'étonnement. « Honnêtement, je vais bien. Ombrage ne peut pas venir n'importe où près de moi et nous ne devons pas être assis dans sa pâle imitation de cour. »

« C'est bien, mais cela n'excuse pas ce qui s'est passé Harry » dit Fred sérieusement. « Tu fais parti de notre famille ce qui signifie qu'il est de notre devoir de prendre soins de frères et soeur plus jeunes. » Il regarda George qui hocha la tête avant de poursuivre. « Nous savons que c'est différent maintenant que tes tuteurs sont ici et tout mais nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous. »

« Parce que tu sais qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas dire à un adulte » rajouta avec un sourire.

« Bonjour professeur !" dit Hermione chacun cherchant rapidement et voyant Sirius marcher vers Harry.

« Bonjour Hermione » dit Sirius avec un sourire comme il s'arrêta derrière Harry et donna une étreinte rassurante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. « Je dois admettre que cela prendra probablement un certain temps avant que je sois habitué à être appelé professeur. Et Harry, j'aurai besoin de ton aide plus tard pour un petit remboursement contre Moony puisque tu as décidé de m'abandonner ce matin où il a commencé à me lancer des sorts. »

Harry souriait à ce souvenir. "Il me semble me souvenir que tu as retourné autant de sorts que tu en as reçu" dit-il négligemment. "Tu es juste vexé parce que Remus a combattu aussi sale que vous le faites habituellement."

« Moi ? » dit Sirius simulant l'offense faisant pouffer de rire plusieurs personnes tout près à la plaisanterie entre les deux. « Combattre salement ? Jamais ! Je me bats pour gagner. Il y a une différence Harry. Le combat sale va pour les coups bas lorsque tu n'as pas à le faire. Le combat pour gagner utilise tous les moyens nécessaires pour vaincre ton adversaire. »

Harry laissa échapper un grognement. Parfois il était préférable d'accepter seulement la "logique Sirius" peu importe comment illogique ça semblait être. « Ouais, c'était à peu près aussi clair que de la boue » dit-il sarcastique. « Si tu voulais une vengeance contre Remus alors très bien mais reste toi-même. Je tiens à ma vie et faire au milieu une guerre de blagues n'est pas ma tasse de thé. »

« Une guerre de blagues ! » demanda Fred avec empressement. « Où peut-on s'inscrire ? »

Sirius sourit malicieusement aux jumeaux. « Nous parlerons plus tard » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil et donna à Harry une autre pression à l'épaule avant de le relâcher. "Amusez-vous aujourd'hui, vous tous et je suis impatient de voir votre groupe dans la classe aujourd'hui, petit. » Chacun fit un au revoir excité alors que Sirius se dirigeai vers la table principale.

Bientôt le temps pour le début des cours arriva et tout le monde quitta la grande salle pour leur premier cours de la journée. Après un cours d'histoire de la magie incroyablement ennuyeux, Harry dû endurer un double cours de potions avec le professeur Snape qui était étonnamment calme. Il n'avait presque pas fait de commentaires sur des imbéciles incompétents comme il le faisait normalement. Heureusement il n'y avait pas eu de chaudrons éclatés ce qui aurait garanti une explosion colorée de Snape.

La divination tira en longueur avec Harry et Ron essayant désespérément de ne pas rire du professeur Trelawney prédisant la disparition d'Ombrage bien que chacun dû admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu le professeur de divination si heureux avant. Ce fut probablement la première classe avant longtemps où Trelawney n'avait pas prédit la mort douloureuse d'Harry donc en somme c'était une bonne classe, au moins cela devrait l'avoir été mais ça ressentait juste faux.

Enfin le temps pour la défense contre les forces du mal était arrivé. En entrant dans la salle de classe, Harry avait un sourire à la vue de Sirius assis au bureau professoral alors qu'il feuilletait " Théorie magique défensive" par Wilbert Slinkhart. Ron tira Harry pour s'asseoir à l'avant de la salle de classe, avide que le cours commence. Sirius leva les yeux vers Harry et fit un clin d'oeil avant de retourner son attention sur le livre. Bientôt la salle de classe était remplie et le cours commença.

« Bien ... » dut Sirius comme il sauta de son bureau et ferma le livre. « Bonjour ! Comme vous avez tous déjà entendu, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius Black. Maintenant, nous devons aller vite pour couvrir le programme si chacun d'entre vous veut être prêt pour vos Buses et si ce fatras est tout ce que vous avez appris alors j'ai certainement du travail devant moi. »Sirius se dirigea vers la poubelle et laissa tomber le livre à l'intérieur. « Selon les lignes directrices de Buses, il vous sera donné 2 examens : 1 théorique et 1 pratique. Les lundis nous travaillerons sur la théorie derrière les charmes et les jeudis nous travaillerons sur les charmes au moyen de mannequins de duel et avec l'un l'autre. »

Des chuchotements excités éclatèrent dans la salle avant que Sirius les fit taire d'un regard patient. « Quand à aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que le cours ne soit pas très excitant » continua Sirius comme il se tenait debout devant son bureau. « Tout le monde, s'il vous plait prenait quelques parchemins, de l'encre et une plume. Pour les 20 prochaines minutes, j'ai besoin que chacun d'entre vous décriviez votre expérience dans le domaine de la défense et j'ai besoin que vous soyez complètement honnête." Sirius regardé Ron et Hermione qui avaient l'air un peu penaud. « Je dois savoir ce que vous savez comme ça je peux tous vous préparer correctement. Il est inutile de vous apprendre des charmes avancés si vous n'avez pas saisi l'essentiel. »

Tout le monde fait ce qu'on leur a dit. Harry était sur le point de faire de même quand Sirius se déplaça à ses côtés. « Tu n'as pas à faire cela Pronglet » chuchota Sirius dans l'oreille d'Harry. « Au lieu de cela, j'ai besoin de toi pour écrire qui est dans votre groupe et ce que vous avez déjà parcouru, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et commença à créer ses listes. Il savait déjà ce que Sirius planifiait. Puisque l'A.D. n'incluait pas chacun, il y avait là une large variété de niveaux. Une fois le temps écoulé tous remirent leur parchemin et Sirius les regardé rapidement avant de les trier en deux pile. Il prit ensuite la plus grande pile et la parcouru du doigt avant de retourner son attention complète aux étudiants.

« Bien, commençons ... »

**§*&o&*§**

Le soir au dîner ceux qui avaient assisté à une classe de Défense avec Sirius, ne pouvaient pas en dire assez sur le nouvel enseignant. Pour la première fois les élèves semblaient excités à propos de la réception du travail scolaire qui avait juste semblé faux mais après Ombrage et ses leçons, les étudiants étaient heureux d'enfin apprendre quelque chose. Les cinquièmes années avaient un essai prévu jeudi sur un sort, charme, ou le charme utilisé dans le duel censé les aider avec la leçon pratique de jeudi, quelque chose que chaque cinquième année de Gryffondor parlait encore tout excité à ce sujet.

Harry mangeait rapidement tandis qu'il prit tous les bavardages autour de lui. Il avait un peu moins d'une heure avant sa première leçon d'occlumencie et dire qu'il était nerveux serait un euphémisme. Il avait lu presque la moitié du premier livre mais n'avait toujours pas une idée claire de la manière d'organiser effectivement ses pensées et créer la forteresse pour protéger son esprit de Voldemort. Avec réalisme Harry avait besoin de plus de temps mais le professeur Snape n'était pas du genre à accorder des faveurs, a plus forte raison, que le maître des potions prenait déjà de son temps libre, pour aider quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

A dix-sept heures trente, Harry avait fini de manger et fait ses adieux à Ron et Hermione avant le départ pour le bureau de Sirius. Dans la mesure où ils savaient qu'il passait un certain temps avec ses tuteurs, quelque chose que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été trop heureux d'entendre. Harry ne manqua pas les regards déçus sur les visages de Ron et Hermione. Ils espéraient encore entendre ce qui s'était passé lors de l'audience comme tout le monde.

Avec Sirius et Remus à Poudlard il allait devoir faire certains ajustements dans son emploi du temps. Le premier instinct d'Harry était de courir vers Sirius et Remus quand il avait besoin de parler de quelque chose, et non pas vers Ron et Hermione. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé Harry s'était juste senti plus à l'aise en se tournant vers ses tuteurs que ses amis. Il savait que cela avait beaucoup à voir avec le fait que Sirius et Remus savaient tout maintenant contrairement à Ron et Hermione. Harry savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour les informer de ses explosions mais il ne pouvait le dire pour ses leçons d'occlumencie. Le professeur Snape avait été clair que ça devait rester un secret.

Atteignant le bureau de Sirius, Harry laissa échapper un soupir puis frappa à la porte seulement pour reculer quand la porte s'ouvrit un moment plus tard pour révéler le visage souriant de Sirius. Harry essayait de sourire en retour mais ce n'était pas sincère. Sirius avait sûrement remarqué la nervosité d'Harry parce qu'avec un seul mouvement il avait Harry dans son bureau avec un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent. Le décorum de la salle avait certainement changé. Il n'y avait absolument rien avec un chat sur cela dans la pièce. Au lieu de cela, il y avait des étagères de livres où il y avait eu des assiettes et sur la cheminée se trouvait la peinture qu'Harry avait donnée à Sirius et Remus pour Noël. Elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Harry s'assit en face du bureau de Sirius, laissant tomber son cartable sur le plancher dans le processus. « Alors comment était le premier jour, professeur ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Sirius se renfrogna avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry. « S'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça plus que tu ne le dois » plaida-t-il. « Juste entendre professeur Black est assez pour me faire grincer des dents. Moony doit vraiment beaucoup s'amuser avec ça. J'essaie toujours de penser à une blague suffisante pour lui faire payer en retour pour ce matin. »

Le son de l'ouverture rapide de la porte effraya à la fois Harry et Sirius les faisant s'emparer de leurs baguettes comme ils se tournaient vers la porte. Ils se détendirent un moment plus tard lorsque Remus arriva en courant avec un morceau de parchemin dans sa main et un sourire sur son visage. « Dumbledore a juste obtenu un mot sur Ombrage ! » dit Remus joyeusement; « Ste Mangouste l'a considéré mentalement responsable. Elle a été condamnée à 2 ans à Azkaban pour avoir lancé un Impardonnable et encore 2 ans pour son traitement envers toi, Harry, ici. Madame Bones a aussi commencé une enquête pour déterminer le rôle de Fudge dans tout ça. Nous avons gagné ! »

Harry regarda Remus confusément comme il rangeait sa baguette dans son étui. « Ainsi ils viennent de prouver qu'Ombrage est saine d'esprit pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener dans un endroit qui la rendrait folle » conclu-t-il puis il secoua la tête quand Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent. « C'est dérangé. Azkaban peut l'avoir pour tout ce que je me soucie, mais cela n'a pas de sens pour moi. »

Sirius riait tout en tirant Harry dans une étreinte. « Peut-être mais c'est ce qu'elle mérite » dit-il sincèrement. « Eh bien, en toute légalité, c'est ce qu'elle mérite. Je regrette juste que nous ne puissions pas avoir eu 5 minutes ... »

« ... Sirius » avertit Remus. « Ne donne pas à Harry des idées. »

Il y avait une surabondance de flammes vertes qui mit rapidement fin à la conversation suivie par le professeur Snape sortant de la cheminée. Il jeta un regard sur la scène devant lui et ricana mais il resta silencieux comme il replia les bras sur sa poitrine. Le message silencieux déclarait clairement que le professeur Snape avait la parole maintenant, le lien familial plus tard.

« Bonsoir, Severus » dit Remus avec un hochement de tête puis il regarda Harry et Sirius. « Je vous rattraperai deux ans plus tard. Ne cause pas de problèmes Sirius. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde suppose que je vais vous causer des problèmes ? » demanda Sirius exaspéré. Silence. Remus et Harry regardèrent juste Sirius tandis l'éblouissement du professeur Snape rétrécissait. « Bien ! » dit Sirius alors qu'il marchait vers son bureau et s'assit, ressemblant à un enfant boudeur.

Remus secoua la tête et dit adieu avant de quitter la salle. Pris dans un souffle nerveux, Harry se tourna vers le professeur Snape qui regardait toujours fixement Sirius. _Cela peut être un problème._ Tans Sirius que le professeur Snape avait leurs rancunes l'un contre l'autre. Harry souhaitait juste qu'ils ne donneraient pas l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de se jeter des sorts l'un l'autre à la mort. C'était extrêmement intimidant.

« Un mot, Black, et tu seras obligé de partir » averti le professeur Snape. « N'oublions pas que je suis ici pour aider à sauver l'esprit fragile de ton précieux filleul. »

Sirius inhala fortement comme il lança un regard furieux en retour au professeur Snape. « Donne moi juste une raison, Snape » cracha-t-il « je n'ai pas de problème pour prendre ma revanche contre Ombrage sur toi. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent comme il fouillait dans son cartable et en sortit son livre d'occlumencie. Ce n'était certainement pas le début il avait espéré. « Monsieur » dit Harry s'adressant au professeur Snape. « Je ne comprends pas que l'aide à l'organisation des pensées augmente le potentiel de défense mais jusqu'ici je ne comprends pas comment quelque chose de si simple pourrait créer une barrière contre une attaque mentale. J'ai passé des mois à garder mes émotions sous contrôle et Voldemort était encore et toujours dans ma tête. »

Le professeur Snape tourna son attention vers Harry. « Première règle Potter » cracha-t-il « vous ne direz pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Harry clignota juste des yeux ver Snape incapable de penser à dire quelque chose. C'était quelque chose dont il ne s'attendait pas de la part de l'espion de l'Ordre. « Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. En réalité la création de la barrière comme vous l'appelez autour de votre esprit n'est pas aussi simple que ce livre le dépeint. Vous devez fermer des sentiments et des souvenirs pour ceux qui maîtrisent la Legilimencie, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas détecter le mensonge ou même s'immiscer dans un esprit. Vous savez ce qu'est la Legilimencie, bien entendu? »

Harry acquiesça tandis qu'il il rangeait son livre. Il avait lu que la Legilimencie était utilisée pour pénétrer l'esprit et localiser des souvenirs et des sentiments ou même implanter de fausses impressions comme ce que Voldemort avait fait pour lui. Il savait aussi que le contact visuel était essentiel pour la Legilimencie mais la liaison avec la cicatrice d'Harry fait d'Harry un cas spécial. _Juste_ _comme tout le reste._

Le professeur Snape tira une chaise. « Asseyez-vous, Potter » demanda-t-il et il attendit qu'Harry se conforme. « Maintenant vous devez vider votre esprit de toute pensée et émotion. » Harry commença à fermer les yeux. « Gardez les yeux ouverts, Potter. Concentrez-vous en dégageant votre esprit. »

Harry regarda le professeur Snape comme il laissait son esprit se vider. Il poussait ses soucis et craintes de côté, ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider maintenant. Pendant un moment, j'avais l'impression que rien ne changeait comme Harry regardait les yeux noirs de Snape pensant absolument à rien. Ses techniques calmantes sont entrées dans son esprit. _Concentrez-vous sur des choses simples : la respiration et les battements de votre coeur._ Harry sentit son corps se détendre comme il continua à regarder fixement en avant. Il ne remarqua pas le professeur Snape sortant sa baguette. _Inspirez, expirez._

« Legilimens ! » dit le professeur Snape doucement.

Un brouillard blanc avait rapidement bloqué la vision d'Harry comme-ci il avait senti quelque chose le tirant dans une direction, mais pas une certaine personne. Harry se battit pour se concentrer seulement sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le brouillard soit rapidement dispersé, et il se trouva projeté dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. « Tu es un monstre ingrat ! » cria l'oncle Vernon comme Harry atterrit sur le plancher et leva les yeux sur son oncle dans la crainte. « Comment oses-tu donner notre numéro à tes amis bizarres ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect, toi petit morveux pathétique même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais ! »

_Non ... non ... non !_ Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache à ce sujet ! C'était déjà assez que tout le monde sache que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître les détails. Harry se força à tourner la tête et regardé ailleurs pour rompre aussitôt la connexion. Sa respiration était un peu laborieuse quand il agrippa la chaise pour se retenir de tomber. Il sentit une main sur son dos tandis qu'une autre inclina sa tête et il rencontra les yeux du professeur Snape de nouveau.

« C'est assez impressionnant pour un premier essai, Potter » dit le professeur Snape froidement. « Vous avez réussi à échapper au charme pendant près de 5 minutes mais vous avez échoué néanmoins. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésitera pas à saisir vos souvenirs les plus douloureux pour vous affaiblir. » Le professeur Snape fit un pas en arrière et regarda Harry soupçonneusement. « Potter, quelqu'un ne vous a-t-il jamais parlé concernant le langage coloré que votre oncle utilisé contre vous ? »

Harry détourna les yeux de nouveau et remarqua que Sirius était à genoux à côté de lui avec un regard intéressé sur le visage. Remus était plutôt insistant en assurant Harry que Vernon Dursley avait eu tort d'appeler Harry un "bizarre" et un "fardeau". Harry savait que son oncle avait eu tort de reporter sa colère sur lui. Il savait que ses relatifs avaient eu tort de le traiter comme de la saleté. Quoi d'autre pour parler à propos de ça ?

Le professeur Snape poussa un soupir frustré comme il se frotta les yeux. « Eh bien je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris" murmura-t-il. « Vous _Gryffondors_ avaient tendance à manquer l'évidence. Potter, vous êtes-vous demandé comment Ombrage savait quoi dire et que cela rendrait les doutes instillés en vous par vos tuteurs ? Elle lui a évidemment parlé. Son injure était seulement une suite de votre oncle. Ceci explique certainement pourquoi vous n'avez jamais rien dit à personne. »

Sirius poussa un grand soupir comme il se leva et resserra l'épaule d'Harry en une étreinte rassurante. « Nous pouvons en parler plus tard » dit-il doucement puis il regardé Snape. « Tu as dû aller vers le souvenir le plus traumatisant que tu pouvais trouver ! »

Le professeur Snape regarda Sirius avant de retourner son regard vers Harry. « Encore, Potter » dit-il froidement. « Black, recule. » Sirius regarda Snape avant de marcher vers son bureau et de s'assoir. « Une fois encore, Potter. »

Harry tentait désespérément de pousser le souvenir de son oncle de son esprit et s'efforçait de se concentrer sur sa respiration et seulement sa respiration. _Inspirez, expirez._ C'était le passé et le passé ne pouvait pas le blesser désormais. _Inspirez, expirez._ Vernon Dursley était en prison. _Inspirez, expirez._ Harry sentit son corps se détendre comme il regardait droit devant lui mais pas d'avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'habitude de se réfugier dans son esprit cette année. Cela avait été la seule façon pour survivre aux détentions d'Ombrage sans agir.

« Legilimens » dit encore le professeur Snape.

Une fois de plus un brouillard blanc s'installa comme Harry commença à se sentir lui-même tiré dans plusieurs directions en même temps. Il essaya de se libérer des mains invisibles mais elles ne le libéraient pas. Il essayait de se libérer mais les mains invisibles resserrèrent leur poigne et continuèrent à le tirer. Harry commençait à paniquer, pleurant de frustration alors qu'il tentait de se libérer. Le brouillard commençait à se disperser comme des voix emplissaient sa tête.

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il vous plaît pas Harry ! »_

_« Écarte-toi idiote ... écarte-toi, maintenant ... »_

Un éclair de lumière verte devant lui et ensuite la scène changea. Harry se trouvait debout devant Quirell bloqué par des flammes gigantesques ... il était dans la Chambre comme le Tom Riddle adolescent révélait qu'il était en réalité Voldemort ... il était attaché à la pierre tombale au cimetière comme Voldemort approchait ... il se battait en duel contre Voldemort comme la troisième explosion le frappe, causant une douleur incroyable ...

_ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ-CA !_

Soudain Harry se retrouva de retour dans le bureau de Sirius avec sa baguette à la main et le professeur Snape sur ses genoux, grimaçant de douleur devant lui. Harry pâli instantanément comme il laissa tomber sa baguette et tomba de sa chaise rapidement reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait frappé le mur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être armé. Harry regardait avec de grands yeux comme Sirius s'était accroupi devant lui, bloquant le professeur Snape de la ligne de vue de l'adolescent.

« Harry, calme-toi » dit doucement Sirius. « C'est bon. Tu t'es juste protégé. Snape sait ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Il déplaça sa tête comme ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. « Aucun n'a été fait, ça va petit ? Tu voulais le faire sortir donc tu l'as forcé à partir. »

"Cependant l'utilisation d'un puissant sort cuisant n'était pas la méthode la plus souhaitable d s'y prendre", le professeur Snape grogna comme il se leva. « Vous avez combattu plus durement cette fois, Potter, mais vous me laisser voir trop avant de me pousser dehors. Vous devez continuer à vous battre à chaque étape du chemin. Encore une fois. »

« Donne-lui un moment, Snape ! » cracha Sirius comme il aidait Harry à ses pieds puis se tourna vers le maître des potions qui paraissait prêt au duel s'il le fallait. « Je voudrai voir quelqu'un fonctionner avec toi fouillant dans leur tête ! »

« Comment quelqu'un est supposé apprendre quoi que ce soit quand ils sont traités comme un enfant sans défense, » tira en arrière Snape. « TU Aime jouer la "mère poule" Black ? Je dois dire que le rôle te convient plutôt bien. »

« Assez ! » cria Harry comme il se dégageait de l'emprise de Sirius et se déplaçait de sorte qu'il était debout entre les deux sorciers cultivés. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant Sirius et le professeur Snape commenceraient à se maudire. « Arrêtez juste avec ça avant de vous entretuez. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et pointa sa baguette vers Harry. "Bien" cracha-t-il. « Préparez-vous. Un ... deux ... trois ..._Legilimens !_ »

Harry avait à peine le temps pour même commencer à repousser ses émotions avant d'être touché par le charme. Une fois de plus la vision d'Harry s'assombri comme il se sentait entraîné dans des directions différentes par des mains invisibles. Aussitôt il commença à se débattre pour se libérer de la forte emprise sur son corps et tenter de créer un mur pour bloquer les mains qui le tiraient, le harcelant de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas donner. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

L'obscurité se mit à ramper dans des coins de sa vision comme des voix de lointains écho dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui était dit et il ne voulait pas le faire. Désireux de savoir ne ferait que permettre l'accès au professeur Snape de ses souvenirs. Harry combattait pour maintenir le brouillard. Il luttait pour se libérer. Sa respiration commençait à être plus accélérée alors que de la sueur commençait à couler sur les côtés de son visage. Il ne pouvait se sentir affaiblit comme l'obscurité augmentait, tourbillonnant autour de lui ... le consumant.

Harry avait 5 ans, recroquevillé dans son placard sous l'escalier tentant désespérément de se cacher de Dudley et de sa bande ... il avait presque 13 ans dehors du numéro 4, Privet Drive, rencontrant Midnight pour la première fois ... il avait 14 ans et se cachait dans la volière après l'annonce du quatrième champion ... il avait 15 ans et se bandait la main dans une salle de bain après une retenue avec Ombrage ...

_Non ! Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ça !_

Les souvenirs s'étaient rapidement dissous dans l'obscurité comme Harry s'était rendu compte que ses yeux étaient fermés et il tremblait de manière incontrôlée comme Sirius le serrait fermement. En ouvrant les yeux, Harry remarqua que le professeur Snape mettait à part sa baguette. En ignorant l'épuisement qui s'installait, Harry s'était traîné et déplacé pour se lever de nouveau, prêt à faire face au professeur Snape encore. Sirius aida rapidement Harry a se tenir avant de l'accompagner à la chaise la plus proche.

« Je crois que c'est tout ce que vous pouvez gérer pour ce soir, Potter » dit le professeur Snape de sa voix traînante habituelle. « Vous me permettez toujours de voir trop une fois que j'ai accès à vos souvenirs. Pour votre première leçon, ce n'était pas aussi morne que cela aurait pu être. Vous montrez quelques promesses mais vous devez continuer à travailler. Vous devez pratiquer le vide de votre esprit des émotions chaque nuit avant le sommeil, comprenez-vous Potter ? Chaque nuit. »

« Oui Monsieur » dit Harry avec lassitude.

« Nous nous retrouverons mercredi pour continuer" déclara le professeur Snape fermement.

« Je ne peux pas, Monsieur » dit Harry nerveusement. « J'ai des réunions de Conseil le mercredi soir. Avec le personnel venant pour la prochaine réunion de l'A.D., nous avons besoin ... »

« ... Oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre petit groupe » dit le professeur Snape avec impatience. « Jeudi donc, même heure. Je m'attends à voir des progrès, Potter. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda comme le professeur Snape approchait de la cheminée, saisit une poignée de poudre du vase voisin et la jeta au feu avant qu'il ne soit intervenu et ait disparu. En osant un coup d'oeil à Sirius, Harry savait que son parrain voulait dire quelque chose mais le problème était qu'Harry était tout simplement trop épuisé pour faire face au passé pour le moment. Il avait des questions plus urgentes que de comprendre que d'être appelé un "dégénéré" par ses relatifs était de la violence verbale. Garder Voldemort hors de sa tête, les classes, le travail scolaire, le quidditch, et l'A.D. étaient plus importants pour le moment.

Après avoir assuré Sirius qu'il parlerait des choses du passé quand il n'était pas si en retard, Harry se hâta de revenir à la tour de Gryffondor pour commencer son travail scolaire. Il était encore tôt aussi malheureusement la salle commune était pleine de gens. Harry réussit à esquiver les questions, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait des devoirs à finir. Ron et Hermione se proposèrent pour aider et à aucun moment Harry ne s'arrêta avant d'aller se coucher.

Retranché dans son dortoir, Harry était concentré pour vider son esprit alors qu'il se mettait en pyjama et il se glissa dans son lit. Il sentait déjà le sommeil le prendre quand une vague d'émotion de ce qui pourrait être décrit comme la joie le rempli. Harry lutta rapidement contre le sentiment, en essayant désespérément de le repousser et y était finalement arrivé, mais la joie était bientôt remplacée par son propre effroi. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Voldemort était heureux.

**À suivre**


	21. Évaluation de l'Association de défense

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Luminara

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **21; **Traduit : ****FINI**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

Désolé de se long silence mais quand vous avez encore des traductrices qui s'en vont s'en rien dire et que plus rien avance, ça vous donne envie de tout plaquer. Et vous donne vraiment pas envie de mettre quoique ce soit sur le site.

**0o0**

**Nous mettons une nouvelle fois **

**Et ça sera la dernière !**

**Une demande d'aide pour finir la saga midnigt.**

**Vous êtes sérieuse, vous voulez vraiment nous aider pour 1 ou 2 chapitres. **

**Vous garantissez d'aller jusqu'au bout.**

**De ne pas partir sans rien dire.**

**De finir au moins le chapitre que vous avez commencer.**

**contactez moi directement : onarluca (arobase) ( orange) (.)(fr)**

**0o0**

Ce tome est fini donc le prochain chap sera aussi de cette fic.

Ensuite ça sera 'Le dernier espoir d'Harry'. Etc…

Bonne lecture.

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 21 Évaluation de l'Association de défense**

Harry s'était tiré du lit avec beaucoup de réticence le lendemain matin. Sa tête lui faisait mal comme s'il n'avait pas du tout dormi. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à nettoyer et changer son uniforme sans réveiller ses camarades de dortoir mais il était reconnaissant de l'avoir fait. La dernière fois qu'il avait été léthargique, ce fût quand il eut la vision de Nagini qui attaquait Mr Weasley et il ne voulait certainement pas que quelqu'un pense qu'il avait un autre de _ces_ rêves.

Après avoir saisi son cartable et l'avoir rempli avec ce dont il aurait besoin pour la journée, Harry parti pour la grande salle et une autre journée de cours épuisants. Les halls étaient silencieux et vides invitant Harry à regarder sa montre pour voir qu'il n'était que six heures et demie. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si fatigué. Harry poussa un gémissement comme il continuait à marcher. Eh bien, au moins, il pouvait lire un peu plus son livre d'Occlumencie avant que le grand hall ne soit devenu trop encombré.

Ce fût environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard qu'un élève de Gryffondor, entra dans le grand hall, ce qui permit à Harry de lire au moins un chapitre avant de cacher le livre au fond de son sac. Après la nuit dernière, Harry était arrivé à la conclusion que la théorie derrière l'occlumencie ne pourrait l'aider autant qu'il le voulait, mais le fait que ça l'aidait _était_ une motivation suffisante pour lui pour continuer à lire. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il censé faire ? Demander au professeur Snape de l'aider sur la théorie ? _Ouais c'est ça._

Etonnamment Fred et George étaient parmi les premiers Gryffondors à entrer et à s'asseoir avec Harry entre eux. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peu après et s'assirent en face de Harry et commencèrent à s'engager dans un bavardage. Bientôt suffisamment de chouettes avaient commencés à arriver avec des numéros de la "La Gazette du Sorcier". Harry était surpris de voir un exemplaire tomber devant Hermione. Depuis quand avait-elle un abonnement ?

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Hermione pour dévorer la première page et pousser un glapissement effrayé qui avait obtenu l'attention de tous à proximité. « Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'écria-t-elle comme elle tournait le journal autour ainsi Harry pouvait voir la première page. « Azkaban a été attaquée ! 10 mangemorts se sont évadés ! »

Harry pouvait seulement fixer les Dix photographies noires et blancs (9 sorciers et 1 sorcière) qui couvraient la première page. Il y avait des noms sous chaque image avec le motif pour lequel ils avaient été envoyés en prison. Antonin Dolohov avait assassiné Gidéon et Fabian Prewett (membres de l'Ordre dans la dernière guerre). Augustus Rookwood avait transmis les secrets du ministère à Voldemort. La liste continuait jusqu'à ce que Harry ait atteint la sorcière, celle dont il avait été averti par son parrain. Elle était la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait participée à la torture de Frack et Alice Londubat jusqu'à la folie. Si cela ne suffisait pas, le titre surprenait vraiment Harry.

**ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN**

**LE PUBLIC QUESTIONNE FUDGE SUR SA PERSISTANCE **

**À NIER LE RETOUR DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI**

Harry saisit le journal d'Hermione et commença à lire l'article avec Fred et George se penchant de plus près pour apercevoir.

_Le Ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard hier soir qu'il y a eu une évasion massive d'Azkaban._

_Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même a confirmé que 10 détenus de haute sécurité se sont échappés dans les premières heures d'hier soir, mais souligne que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas derrière cette évasion. Ceci, bien sur, a été accueilli avec une grande quantité de doutes parmi ceux qui étaient présents à l'annonce._

_Cornélius Fudge est déjà sous surveillance pour la nomination de Dolores Ombrage, ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, quand il a été révélé qu'elle avait seulement été placée pour inculquer les convictions de Fudge dans l'esprit des élèves. Beaucoup ont commencés à se demander si le directeur Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter ont eu raison tout au long de leur lutte pour annoncer le retour de vous-savez-qui afin de préparer l'opinion publique._

_"Il n'y a aucune preuve que vous-savez-qui était de retour ou était derrière l'évasion" a déclaré le ministre hier soir. "Pour autant que nous sachions Peter Pettigrew tente de rassembler ses associés pour venger leur maître déchu."_

_Le chef de département de la justice magique, Amélia Bones s'est refusé à tout commentaire sur la réticence du ministre de considérer que vous-savez-qui était de retour._

_"Nous suivons toutes les pistes que nous recevons" a déclaré Me Bones. "Aucune possibilité est négligée à l'heure actuelle. Pour l'heure, il est recommandé de faire preuve de prudence extrême avec tant d'individus dangereux en liberté. Si l'un des évadés est repéré, n'approchez pas."_

Tournant la page, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait un article sur la condamnation d'Ombrage toutefois la nouvelle était désormais douce-amère. Ombrage n'était rien en rapport à 10 mangemorts qui étaient maintenant libres et de retour avec leur maître. Harry rendit le journal et jeta un coup d'oeil à Neville qui était un peu pâle comme il lisait son propre journal. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Neville traversait en ce moment. _Au moins maintenant, je sais pourquoi Voldemort était heureux cette nuit._

« Bien, au moins une personne commence à réaliser quel idiot est Fudge » dit Fred avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est grand temps et que lis-tu à la deuxième page Harry ? »

Harry pris une gorgée de son jus de citrouille en essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux autour de lui. « La condamnation d'Ombrage a été annoncé hier soir » dit-il avec désinvolture. Il avait dû admettre qu'avec l'évasion, il était curieux de savoir si Ombrage finirait en réalité à Azkaban ou non. _Fudge pouvait insister que ce ne fût pas assez sûr pour son animal de compagnie._

Hermione ouvrit rapidement le journal et trouva l'article. « 4 ans ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. « Heu - wow ! Je suis contente qu'elle soit finalement pénalisée pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, Harry. »

A la fin de la journée les rumeurs avaient inondées les halls de l'évasion des prisonniers et de leur localisation actuelle. Ceux qui avaient été élevés dans des familles de sorciers avaient fait leur mission d'instruire ceux qui ne savaient pas comment les évadés pouvaient être vicieux. Ceux qui avaient des proches de victimes de mangemorts sont devenus des célébrités instantanées. C'était un changement bienvenu pour Harry mais pas pour ceux qui avaient un groupement permanent d'étudiants demandant ce qui était arrivé à leurs familles. Beaucoup d'étudiants maintenant populaires trouvèrent une façon de coincer Harry et de demander comment il avait réussi à supporter toute l'attention et les commentaires grossiers. En lui disant qu'après 5 ans il ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Quand le mercredi soir arriva, Harry avait réussi à choquer le Conseil et le rendre silencieux en annonçant que les membres du personnel assisteraient à la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. C'est certainement la direction qu'avaient prise les pensées de chacun à l'évasion des mangemorts. Il y aurait un autre aperçu bref pour les enseignants avant de commencer les charmes de protection. Neville et Hannah s'étaient portés volontaires pour couvrir la vue d'ensemble, Justin et Ginny couvriraient les sorts d'approche de résistance tandis que Cho et Luna couvriraient les sorts d'approches de déviation. S'il y avait toujours le temps, Harry commencerait sur la manipulation de sorts de protection pour augmenter leur pouvoir.

Pendant près de trois heures le Conseil étudia, planifia et mis en pratique les domaines dont ils seraient tenus de couvrir. Ils étaient tous extrêmement nerveux et voulaient que tout soit parfait. Les quatre chefs des maisons seraient présents au nom de leurs élèves avec le professeur Dumbledore et Sirius. Si le groupe allait être rendu public il y aurait beaucoup de questions qui devront trouver une réponse. Y aurait-il un âge limite ? Le Conseil pourrait-il rester ? Souhaitez- vous voir les membres actuels du Conseil rester ?

Il avait été suffisant pour faire tourner la tête de quelqu'un.

La nuit suivante, Harry avait un cours d'occlumencie une fois encore, mais cette fois Sirius n'était pas aussi prompt à intervenir qu'il l'avait été auparavant. Aux regards que Sirius et le professeur Snape se donnaient il était facile de supposer que quelque chose avait été dit depuis lundi soir. Harry ne savait pas si c'était la "mère poule", le commentaire fait par Snape ou pas mais il était clair que Sirius était prêt à jeter un sortilège sur son ancien camarade de classe à tout moment tout au long de la leçon.

Typique de Snape pour contrer un compliment avec une insulte.

Avec la prochaine leçon d'occlumencie de Harry prévue pour le dimanche soir, il pourrait se concentrer sur la réunion de l'A.D. qui était arrivée plus vite que prévue. Il était arrivé à la salle sur demande très tôt avec les autres membres du Conseil, tout l'air extrêmement nerveux. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer la mise en place lorsque les élèves avaient commencé à arriver avec des sourires sur leurs visages et parlant avec véhémence à l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se taire plus longtemps avec Ombrage disparu.

Les étudiants avaient pris leur place habituelle sur les coussins dans la pièce avec le Conseil permanent dans le milieu et Harry était debout sur le côté près de la porte. Avec un hochement de tête de Harry, Cho s'avança pour s'adresser au groupe.

« Avec les changements actuels les professeur Dumbledore a demandé que notre groupe soit révélé au personnel enseignant » dit Cho avec autant de confiance qu'elle pouvait en avoir. « Ce soir, les chefs des maisons, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Black vont observer la réunion. Nous ne sommes pas en difficulté. Ils sont juste curieux des progrès que nous avons fait. »

« Même le professeur Snape ? » demanda Ron avec scepticisme.

« Même le professeur Snape » confirma Harry. « Les professeurs sont là pour observer seulement. La réunion sera organisée comme elle le serait normalement. Il serait préférable que vous tous simplement ignoriez leur présence. Ils ne viennent pas pour vous évaluer individuellement. Ils viennent pour observer l'A.D. en tant que groupe et les avantages de celui-ci. En l'état actuel des choses, je suis sûr que l'idée d'étudiants apprenant à se défendre est à l'esprit de chaque enseignant_._ »

« Tout le monde par paire » dit Neville les prenant en charge. « Nous débuterons par un examen de base avant de commencer par différents charmes de protections. »

Une fois tout le monde par paire, Neville et Hannah commencèrent à enseigner ce qu'ils avaient déjà acquis. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant que Harry n'entende frapper à la porte et ouvrit doucement pour voir Sirius lui souriant. Il fit signe à l'enseignant de Défense de se taire puis de faire un pas de côté afin que chacun puisse entrer. Les six adultes entrèrent et virent les élèves pratiquaient actuellement avec Hannah Abbott et Neville Londubat qui les instruisaient.

« Ils sont en ce moment en révision » dit Harry tranquillement au personnel comme il avait silencieusement demandé six chaises qui étaient apparues immédiatement. « S'il vous plait prenez un siège. Nous traiterons des charmes de protections aujourd'hui. On a dit à tout le monde de continuer comme si vous n'étiez pas ici. J'espère que c'est bien. »

« C'est bien, Harry » dit le professeur Dumbledore agréablement. « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous immiscer, simplement pour observer l'environnement d'apprentissage que toi et le Conseil avaient créé. »

Harry acquiesça avant de passer à l'arrière de la salle et observa comme il le faisait normalement. Il savait que s'il se tenait debout n'importe où il serait une distraction puisque chacun avait tendance à écouter Harry au-dessus de quelqu'un dans le Conseil. Harry ne pouvait que supposer que c'était parce qu'il avait déjà fait face à ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire face. C'était quelque chose que Harry n'aimait vraiment pas le fait que chacun pouvait ignorer le Conseil s'il devait sortir de l'ombre et se concentrer sur lui mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment changer ça.

Une fois l'examen terminé, Cho et Luna commencèrent avec la façon de détourner les sorts. Transfigurer des objets dans les miroirs, le lancement des sorts de puissance égale avec un angle pour détourner le charme et l'invocation d'objets pour bloquer le charme était couvert. Tout le monde s'assit et prit un coussin et essaya de le transfigurer dans un miroir avec Harry, Cho et Luna aidant ceux qui avaient des difficultés. Cela avait été quelque chose que le professeur McGonagall avait appris à Harry avant sa troisième année. Ce n'était pas difficile mais les mouvements de baguette devaient être précis. Une fois que tout le monde avait réussi, chacun s'était aligné en rang de trois et avait dû détourner les sorts que Harry, Cho et Luna envoyaient. Les charmes commencèrent avec le sort de lévitation et s'était terminé avec le sort de stupéfixion. Quand chacun travailla à son tour, ils travaillèrent sur le charme de convocation pour bloquer les sorts. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait rire tout le monde quand Fred appela George et l'utilisa comme d'un bouclier. Ce n'était pas ce que Cho et Luna avaient à l'esprit mais ça fonctionnait.

Justin et Ginny prirent ensuite le relais avec la lutte contre les sorts. Ils en avaient seulement couvert quelques-uns avant que Dobby n'apparaisse dans un "pop" avec les plateaux de jus de citrouille et l'eau pour toute personne qui aurait soif. Une fois que tout le monde rassasié, Harry remercia Dobby avant de suggérer qu'il demande aux enseignants qui les observaient s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Dobby se hâta vers Sirius, rebondissant heureux que "le chien de Harry Potter soit revenu à Poudlard". Ceci fit que le professeur Snape cracha presque sa boisson tandis que le reste des enseignants gloussaient doucement. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Sirius comme le chien de Harry Potter avant.

Retournant vers Justin et Ginny, l'A.D. travailla à contrer le sort de stupéfixion. Après 20 minutes de pratique, seules quelques personnes avaient réussi à contrer le sort mais il avait donné à chacun quelque chose à travailler pour la semaine prochaine. Jetant un regard à sa montre, Harry remarqua que c'était presque le couvre-feu et fit signe tant à Ginny qu'à Justin avec un système de signalisation de main que le Conseil avait inventé pour empêcher les interruptions. Justin et Ginny acquiescèrent et firent un pas de côté comme Harry sortait à nouveau de l'ombre.

« Vous avez fait un bon travail ce soir, tout le monde » dit alors Harry, alors qu'il rejoignait Justin et Ginny. « Rappelez-vous, simplement parce que nous commençons à apprendre des sujets plus avancés il n'y a aucune raison pour oublier l'essentiel. Comme vous l'avez appris ce soir les bases peuvent être utilisées dans un duel, même les éléments de base peuvent sauver une vie. Si vous avez des questions, vous savez à qui parler. Je vous recommande à tous de prendre congé avant que quelqu'un dans notre auditoire ne décide de mettre une retenue. »

Chacun chercha immédiatement le professeur Snape avant de remercier le Conseil et se précipita de sortir avant que les enseignants ne puissent donner suite à la menace de Harry. Le Conseil était resté obstinément à côté de Harry en regardant légèrement gêné. Harry était heureux qu'ils soient restés derrière. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire face au personnel enseignant seul, en particulier le professeur Snape.

Le professeur Dumbledore était le premier à se lever de son siège. « Je dois dire que je suis étonnée par la façon dont sept d'entre vous instruisez vos pairs. Je ne peux pas parler au nom de vos chefs de maison mais je ne vois aucune raison qu'un tel groupe bénéfique ne devrait pas se poursuivre. Il apparaît que cette approche pour "transmettre" est exactement ce que les élèves doivent avoir pour apprendre correctement, vous ne croyez pas Sirius ? »

« Vous savez que je le fais, Directeur » dit Sirius également. « C'était la raison pour laquelle j'ai porté ce groupe à votre attention dans un premier lieu. »

« J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de Serpentard dans le groupe Potter » dit le professeur Snape froidement.

Harry poussa un soupir. « Hermione a contacté tout le monde avec l'idée du groupe, professeur » dit-il honnêtement. « À l'époque, Ombrage était encore une enseignante ici donc la participation a été limitée aux personnes en qui nous pouvions avoir confiance pour garder le silence. Avec les évènements du début de l'année, vous devez admettre que je ne suis pas la personne vers qui un Serpentard se tourne. Malfoy a la majorité de la cinquième année des Serpentards dans la poche et il a une opinion très claire de moi. Vous approcherez-vous de ceux qui ont fait leur mission de rendre votre vie impossible ? »

« Il marque un point, Severus » dit le professeur Flitwick comme il sauta de sa chaise. « Ne blâmez pas le garçon pour la jouer en toute sécurité. Miss Granger avait apparemment cela à l'esprit quand elle a cherché des participants. » Le professeur de charme approcha le Conseil avec un sourire sur son visage. « Vous avez tous mon soutien. C'était rafraîchissant de ne voir aucune barrière entre les maisons qui sont impliquées. Je pourrai seulement espérer que vous ouvrirez le groupe publiquement pour que plusieurs de mes Serdaigles puissent profiter d'une telle expérience. »

Harry devint subitement nerveux. C'est une chose d'avoir le soutien du personnel mais de permettre à chacun dans l'école de devenir membre n'était pas quelque chose que Harry était prêt à faire. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de refuser à quiconque le bénéfice de l'apprentissage mais je pense que nous pourrions avoir les mêmes résultats » dit-il sincèrement. « Je pense que c'est l'instruction personnelle qui est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde répond au groupe. Nous ne pouvions pas vraiment le faire si le groupe devait être rendu public. »

« Vous pouvez si vous ajoutez plus de membres à votre groupe d'enseignement, Mr Potter » offrit le professeur McGonagall. « Certes, l'ajout de nouveaux membres interromprait votre progression pendant quelques semaines au maximum. Je pense que beaucoup d'étudiants de cinquièmes et septièmes années pourraient profiter de ce groupe pour leurs Buses et Aspics. »

« Qui était la raison principale de Granger quand elle nous a recherché pour commencer » dit Hannah doucement. « L'A.D. n'est pas notre groupe. Tout le monde qui est ici ce soir a une voix égale en toute chose. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry a proposé qu'il y ait des représentants de chaque maison. Si quelqu'un veut apprendre quelque chose ou a une question sur quelque chose, ils rencontrent leur représentant et ensuite le Conseil discute de la façon de le présenter lors des réunions. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre une telle décision sans en parler au groupe mais croyez-vous honnêtement que ceux qui ne sont pas impliqués nous prendrons au sérieux ? »

Le professeur Snape se leva de son siège. « Si vous faites référence aux Serpentards ... »

« "Severus » averti le professeur Dumbledore légèrement avant d'aborder tout le monde. « Je peux voir les motivations de part et d'autre, de l'empressement du personnel et la réticence du Conseil à rendre public l'A.D. Bien que nous encouragions à voir que tous les étudiants l'intégrer, nous devons respecter les vœux de ceux qui seraient les plus affectés par le changement. Nous ne pouvons pas les critiquer pour les décisions qui ont été prises en fonction des circonstances sur lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. Il est clair que chaque membre de l'A.D. est à l'aise dans l'environnement qu'ils ont fait en sorte de créer. » Dumbledore se tourna vers le Conseil. « Nous respecterons votre décision pour le moment mais, s'il vous plait, gardez à l'esprit l'option de faire que l'A.D. soit disponible pour tous les étudiants. La seule chose que je souhaite changer est l'ajout d'un surveillant, particulièrement quand vous commencez les sujets plus difficiles. »

Les membres du Conseil firent un signe à contrecœur. Ils étaient heureux que le professeur Dumbledore permette à l'A.D. de se poursuivre mais ils avaient des sentiments mitigés au sujet d'un surveillant. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient eu la liberté de choisir les sujets couverts. _Ce n'est pas comme si nous apprenons quelque chose que nous ne devrions pas apprendre. La question est le surveillant approuvera-t-il l'intensité des sujets ?_ Harry était conscient qu'il y avait eu certains apprentissages au dessus des Buses, mais personnes ne s'était plaint.

La voix du professeur Dumbledore tira Harry hors de ses pensées. « Nous remercions les 7 d'entre vous de nous permettre d'observer votre groupe » dit le directeur agréablement. « Nous serons en contact au sujet d'un superviseur possible. Maintenant, je vous suggère à tous d'aller dans vos maisons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Ensemble le Conseil dit au revoir et quitta la Salle sur Demande. Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, tous poussèrent un soupir soulagé. Se tenir sous les regards d'autant de professeurs était certainement déconcertant. Les six représentants tournèrent tous la tête et regardèrent Harry qui pouvait seulement regarder fixement la porte fermée. Il avait su que la réunion n'était pas partie sur la voie que le personnel avait évidemment voulue mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment que céder ne ferait que causer plus de problèmes.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » demanda Cho doucement.

Harry tourna son attention sur les six paires d'yeux concernés. « Était-ce la bonne chose ? » demanda-t-il. « Était-il bien de refuser aux autres l'occasion de se perfectionner ? »

« Harry, ce n'est pas notre responsabilité d'enseigner à tous comment se défendre » dit Ginny crûment. « Cela a commencé comme un groupe d'amis se réunissant pour une étude de groupe pour la défense magique et ça l'est toujours. Personnellement, je pense que c'est un très bon point. Nous n'aurions pas les mêmes résultats si le groupe avait été rendu public. L'Elu sur un tutorat est ce qui fait que le groupe ait si réussi. Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

« Espérons que le superviseur ne soit pas Snape » dit Neville avec un frisson causant à chacun un rire alors qu'ils continuaient le chemin vers leurs maisons pour informer les membres de l'A.D. de ce qui était arrivé. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais et la crainte de Neville pour le professeur Snape était l'une d'entre elles.

**§*&o&*§**

Ça ne prit pas longtemps au personnel enseignent pour faire venir un superviseur approprié pour l'Association de Défense. Afin d'éviter tout favoritisme, il avait été décidé qu'un enseignant réel ne devrait pas superviser, lequel avait abouti à Remus étant le meilleur choix pour le poste. L'ensemble du Conseil était en extase puisque Remus était la même personne ils modélisaient leurs instructions après. Il y en avait plusieurs dans l'A.D. qui avaient déjà parlé à Remus en privé, particulièrement Hermione et les Weasley afin que chacun soit à l'aise avec la présence de l'ancien enseignant.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que la présence rassurante de Remus pour les étudiants était exactement de quoi plusieurs avaient besoin pour se confier. Les étudiants s'étaient en effet tournés vers l'ex-enseignant si ce n'était pour exprimer leurs frustrations, demander conseils, ou juste pour parler à quelqu'un qui écouterait simplement. Remus avait un bureau à proximité du quartier des Maraudeurs où il rencontrait ceux qui avaient envie de parler. Il était étonnant qu'en tout juste une semaine la présence de Dolores Ombrage ait presque été effacée.

Remus avait fini par donner à l'A.D. plus de liberté que le Conseil avait prévue et ils avaient été reconnaissant pour cela. Il avait offert son assistance lors des réunions du Conseil et sa contribution quand il demandait pendant les réunions de l'A.D. mais autre que celui qu'il a pris comme un rôle d'observateur. Remus avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas perturber l'environnement, l'A.D. avait déjà quand même établi de combien de temps chacun des membres avaient besoin pour s'impliquer. Au final, l'A.D. fonctionna majoritairement de cette manière avant la pause de Noël.

Avec le quidditch qui recommençait à nouveau, Harry avait tout juste le temps pour finir ses devoirs, beaucoup moins de souci sur les sujets arrivants au-delà des murs de Poudlard. Il avait occlumencie deux soirs par semaine, l'A.D. deux soirs par semaine, le quidditch deux soirs par semaine, laissant une nuit pour finir tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas terminer les nuits, où il y avait quelque chose qui se passait. Cela devenait difficile pour Harry de se maintenir au niveau avec son étude d'occlumencie sans que quelqu'un ne devienne soupçonneux laissant à Harry pour étudier soit tard la nuit ou tôt le matin.

En raison de son manque de temps libre, Harry avait dû recourir à arriver tôt pour la classe de Défense pour des entretiens avec Sirius et restant pendant les réunions de l'A.D. pour un mot avec Remus. L'un et l'autre de ses gardiens semblaient prendre immensément plaisir à leurs nouveaux postes. Sirius s'était donné pour mission de préparer les étudiants pour leurs tests de fin d'année fournissant études, tant théoriques que pratiques ce qui a rapidement fait de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le cour favoris à Poudlard.

Comme janvier se fanait dans février, le Ministère avait donné suite à leur déclaration par l'envoie d'un représentant (Madame Stiles) pour observer les classes. Selon Sirius, la femme avait été une version plus jeune du professeur McGonagall dans la personnalité et le tempérament. Pour la première journée, la femme avait observé les classes de première et de deuxième année enseignées par Sirius, le professeur Snape, le professeur McGonagall, et le professeur Chourave. Elle s'assit également avec Remus pour discuter de sa position. Le lendemain, Madame Stiles observa les classes de troisième année enseignée par Hagrid, le professeur Vector, le professeur Trelawney, et le professeur Sinistra. Pendant les deux jours, elle avait aussi pris le temps d'observer la "vie étudiante" en assistant à des repas et en se promenant dans les couloirs, posant aux élèves des questions aléatoires au sujet de leur temps à Poudlard. Rien n'avait été vraiment dit à propos de sa visite une fois qu'elle était partie et après quelques semaines de silence, chacun avait supposé que le personnel enseignant devait avoir passé leur évaluation bien que comment le professeur Snape avait réussi à passer pas un ne le savait.

Avec l'arrivée du tant attendu du long week-end à Pré-au-Lard et le temps plus chaud, chacun qui pourrait avait hâte d'avoir une journée loin de l'école. Il arrivait aussi que c'était la Saint-Valentin qui s'était avéré être tout juste un casse tête pour Harry. Les filles qu'il n'avait jamais remarquées auparavant lui demandaient s'il voulait aller au village sorcier avec elles forçant Harry à refuser aussi poliment que possible. Sirius, Remus et ses amis proches trouvaient le dilemme de Harry hilarant ce qui rendait Harry plus frustré. A la fin, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient convenu qu'ils passeraient leur temps à Pré-au-Lard ensemble avec Sirius et Remus les suivant ... juste au cas où.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard comme les magasins s'ouvraient et tombèrent rapidement dans le badinage normal entre meilleur ami qui avait été absent pendant si longtemps. Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient à propos de sujets sans importance, Harry les interrompait avant la suggestion d'un autre sujet et bien assez tôt ils se disputaient à ce propos. Normalement Harry trouverait la situation constamment ennuyeuse mais aujourd'hui c'était la distraction dont il avait besoin. Il était également hilarant d'entendre certaines des défenses que Ron avait inventé quand Hermione avait l'argument pour tout gagner.

Ayant besoin d'une pause, les trois adolescents ainsi que les deux maraudeurs se rendirent aux Trois Balais. Après avoir trouvé une table et acheté les boissons dans le pub animé, Ron et Harry commencèrent à parler de leur prochain match de quidditch contre Poufsouffle avec Sirius tandis qu'Hermione et Remus étaient engagés dans une discussion sereine concernant les Buses à venir. Ce n'était que février et Hermione commençait déjà à paniquer de ne pas être préparé.

Sortie de nulle part un brillant éclair remplit le pub et aveugla temporairement tout le monde à table et autour de Harry obligeant Sirius à protéger Harry et le pousser sous la table. Les gens faisaient des réclamations en criant à ce qui pouvait être un appareil photo magique prenant une image d'un chiot au milieu d'une foule entassée.

Les yeux clignotant furieusement, la vision de Harry était lentement revenue à la normale lui permettant de se sortir de dessous la table comme une voix familière rempli ses oreilles.

« Harry Potter ! » s'écria Rita Skeeter qui avait déjà sa plume et un parchemin dans la main. Elle portait une robe jaune vif qui l'avait certainement démarquée dans la foule. Son photographe soulevait déjà son appareil pour une autre photo. « La réunion imaginaire vous ici, avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin non moins ! »

Remus saisi rapidement l'appareil photo du photographe comme Sirius reposait une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Harry. Le photographe avait essayé de reprendre son appareil photo mais un grondement féroce de Remus avait interrompu ses tentatives. « Nous n'avons rien à vous dire, Rita, » dit Sirius tendu « et ne vous avisez pas de tenter de jouer les débiles. Le village entier est conscient qu'il s'agit d'un week-end des élèves. Personne ne traque mon filleul aussi partez. »

Il y eu un silence tendu avant que Rita retrouva ses repères et tenta une autre approche. « Maintenant, maintenant, Mr Black » dit-elle doucement « le public a le droit de savoir comment réagi le garçon-qui-a-survécu alors qu'il est aux prises avec les derniers évènements. Le Ministre de la Magie fait actuellement face a une enquête du Magenmagot et sera probablement démis de ses fonctions. Mr Potter a été le premier à prendre position contre le Ministère. Est-ce qu'un peu de votre temps est-ce vraiment trop demander ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient élargis à la déclaration. Pourquoi penserait-on qu'il n'aurait rien à dire sur Fudge ? _Parce que tu es une maudite célébrité que tout le monde suit comme une nuée d'oiseaux._ Il était triste que les gens écoutent ce qu'une personne de 15 ans aurait à dire de quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune connaissance quand ils n'avaient pas écouté le professeur Dumbledore concernant le retour de Voldemort.

« Quand elle porte atteinte à ses libertés personnelles ? » répliqua Remus comme il ouvrait l'arrière de l'appareil photo, le film étant exposé à la lumière. « Oui, c'est trop demander. Nous n'avons rien à vous dire, Rita, et nous ne permettrons pas à votre indiscret photographe de prendre des photos de lui. » Il jeta l'appareil photo au photographe outragé alors qu'il regardait Sirius et décala son regard vers la porte. Sirius hocha la tête et se déplaça derrière Harry et Ron alors que Remus reposait une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous reprenons notre chemin. »

Harry laissa Sirius le conduire hors du pub essayant d'ignorer tous les regards qu'il recevait. Certains le regardaient dans les yeux avec pitié, d'autres étaient stupéfiés et d'autres étaient tout simplement curieux. Harry ne savait pas quels regards il détestait le plus. _Définitivement les regards de pitié._ Au moment où ils sortaient dans la rue Harry ne voulait rien de plus que se cacher surtout quand la raison pour laquelle ils étaient partis les a suivit.

« Mr Black » dit Rita comme elle s'agita en face de Harry et Ron, bloquant leur chemin. « Maintenant, je suis sûre qu'on peut en tirer quelque chose. » Elle lui sourit doucement, un sourire que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur son visage avant. « Peut-être que si Mr Potter n'est pas disponible pour faire des commentaires vous pourriez le faire à sa place. Le public _aimerait_ entendre ce que l'infâme Sirius Black a à dire de l'homme qui a travaillé si dur pour vous éloigner de votre filleul. Ce pourrait être votre chance de rétablir les faits. »

« Aussi tentant que ce serait je dois décline » dit Sirius fermement. « Peut-être quand vous arrêterez de fureter dans la vie personnelle des gens ils seront plus enclin à faire des commentaires. »

Le sourire de Rita demeura sur son visage alors qu'elle s'approcha, forçant Harry et Ron à se pousser sur le côté. Il était évident que Sirius essayait extrêmement durement de garder son caractère bien trempé en dedans comme Rita posait une main sur la poitrine de Sirius. « Je prends ça en délibéré, Mr Black » dit-elle doucement. « Souvenez-vous que l'offre pour un entretien privé est toujours ouverte. »

Les sourcils de Harry se relevèrent comme sa mâchoire s'effondra. Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Rita Skeeter - la journaliste ruinant les vies pour la Gazette du Sorcier flirtait avec Sirius ? Rita Skeeter ! Harry pensait qu'il allait être malade. Quand il avait mentionné à Sirius de se trouver une petite amie ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Ron et Hermione regardèrent tout aussi choqué par l'approche audacieuse que Rita prenait tandis que Remus semblait essayer difficilement de s'arrêter de rire.

Sirius repoussa la main de Rita comme son caractère eu finalement raison de lui. « Je ne voudrai aller nulle part en privé avec vous, Rita » dit-il entre ses dents. « Vous n'avez fait rien qu'écrire comment Remus et moi ne sommes rien qu'un ex-prisonnier et un loup-garou pendant les quelques années passées. »

Rita regarda Sirius incrédule. « Mr Black, je suis journaliste » dit-elle avec emphase. « C'est mon travail de faire un rapport sur les évènements actuels. Vous _êtes_ un ex-détenu et Mr Lupin _est_ un loup-garou. N'importe qui se poserait des questions à ce que l'enfant devrait être enlevé de cette sorte d'environnement. »

Sirius se dirigea vers Harry, sans jamais quitter des yeux Rita. « Vous pouvait être une journaliste mais je suis un homme cherchant à surveiller mon fils adoptif. » dit-il ne laissant aucune place à l'argument. »On peut se demander quelle sorte de papier est la Gazette du Sorcier pour ignorer le droit d'une personne à sa vie privée en publiant vos écrits sur la vie privée de Harry. A bon entendeur, Miss Skeeter, je n'ai pas peur du Ministère et je n'ai certainement pas peur de vous et de votre papier. Laissez Harry seul ou vous vous trouverez à la réception d'un procès. Harry est mineur et il lui est donc permis le droit à la vie privée. »

« Mais c'est le garçon-qui-a-survécu ! » protesta Rita. « Avec le titre vient les obligations envers le public ! »

Harry s'était gelé au commentaire, son corps sous tension. C'était trop similaire à quelque chose qu'Ombrage lui avait dit pendant ses retenues. Pourquoi tout le monde croyait qu'il leur devait un dû pour un titre dont il n'avait jamais voulu, considérant particulièrement le fait qu'ils ne croyaient pas ce qui était arrivé en juin dernier ? _Attendez une minute !_ Personne d'autre que l'Ordre n'avait en réalité entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé après la troisième tâche. Pourrait-ce marcher ? Pourrait-il utiliser son "statut de célébrité" pour aider l'Ordre ?

« Je crois que vous avez un train de retard » dit Remus fermement. « Je crois que c'est le public qui a une obligation envers Harry »

« Quelle est la position de votre journal concernant Fudge ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Tout le monde regarda Harry avec surprise. « Euh, eh bien ... Tout dépend des résultats de l'enquête, Mr Potter » dit Rita attentivement. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. « Eh bien, je pensais juste que je pourrai vous proposer l'histoire d'une période de ma vie » dit-il avec désinvolture ce qui piqua instantanément les intérêts de Rita. « Les évènements réels qui se sont produits après Cédric et quand j'ai disparu du labyrinthe. » Il estima que la poigne de Sirius sur son épaule se raidit légèrement. « Je pourrai vous raconter comment Cédric est réellement mort, la renaissance de Voldemort et les noms des Mangemorts qui étaient présents mais si votre journal à aussi peur du Ministre et de sa tentative désespérée de cacher la vérité au public alors je ne peux vraiment pas vous aider. »

« Harry » averti Sirius doucement comme il serrait sa poigne sur l'épaule de Harry. « Que fais-tu ? N'as-tu pas vu ce qu'elle m'a fait juste là ? »

Harry regarda son parrain par dessus son épaule. « Je m'en sers à notre avantage » dit-il doucement.

Rita Skeeter regardait comme si elle se battait mentalement avec elle-même sur ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était l'histoire qui pourrait faire ou défaire sa carrière. Avec les évènements actuels les gens étaient déterminés à croire quoi que ce soit que Harry avait à dire mais si son histoire confirmait celle de Dumbledore, la Gazette du Sorcier serait dans un monde de problèmes si Fudge n'était pas démis de ses fonctions. Un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage mais ce n'était pas le sourire qu'elle avait donné à Sirius. C'était le sourire qui signifiait d'habitude qu'elle était sur quelque chose.

« Il y a un hic cependant » dit Harry rapidement. « Vous devez imprimer la vérité complète. Vous ne pouvez pas tourner mes mots ou raconter l'histoire selon votre bon vouloir. De plus, Sirius et Remus doivent relire l'histoire avant qu'elle ne soit publiée. N'importe quelle invention et vous vous retrouverez sans travail et la Gazette du Sorcier sera frappé de procès si nombreux qu'ils ne pourront plus publier un papier à nouveau. Si vous ne sentez pas que la Gazette du Sorcier publiera _la vérité_, je connais quelqu'un qui a des connexions avec le Chicaneur. »

Rita Skeeter fronçait les sourcils, n'aimant pas clairement les restrictions de Harry mais sa curiosité était trop pour l'ignorer et jeter un oeil. « Très bien » dit-elle d'agacement. « J'accepte vos termes. Quand et où ? »

Harry regarda Sirius par dessus son épaule qui ne pouvait pas garder un sourire sur son visage. « Je crois que je sais juste l'endroit » dit-il alors en regardant Ron et Hermione. « Cela peut prendre quelque temps alors peut-être vous deux devriez-vous vous diriger de nouveau vers le château. »

Ron et Hermione secouèrent instantanément la tête. « Nous ne nous préoccupons pas de combien de temps cela prend, professeur » insista Hermione. « Nous voulons soutenir Harry. De plus, cela n'aiderait-il pas d'avoir encore plus de témoins à tout hasard ? je veux dire ... sans offense ...mais je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en elle. »

« Moi non plus » murmura Remus, clairement contre le soutien de l'idée de Harry de révéler ce qui était arrivé à Rita Skeeter.

Sirius fit taire Remus avec un regard avant de mener tout le monde à la Cabane Hurlante. Rita était très inconfortable d'être dans un endroit qui était prétendu hantée mais avait réussi à se ressaisir assez longtemps pour sortir sa plume à papote et débuter l'interview avec Remus restant debout derrière son épaule, observant la plume. Avec Ron et Hermione à côté de lui et Sirius derrière lui, Harry raconta ce qui s'était passé au cimetière, en négligeant certains détails qu'ils savaient que Sirius et Remus ne voulaient pas révéler.

La découverte de Voldemort du collier de suppression et des explosions n'était pas importante pour l'histoire. Harry expliqua comment Cédric était mort et la renaissance de Voldemort. Il avait révélé que lui et Voldemort s'était battu en duel et qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper lorsque Voldemort avait chancelé. Il avait également nommé les Mangemorts qui avaient été mentionné par Voldemort, quelque chose que Rita avait été choqué d'entendre. Beaucoup de gens qui financièrement soutenait le Ministre étaient parmi le groupe.

Lorsque l'interview était enfin terminée, Rita avait informé Sirius et Remus qu'elle leur fournirait un projet de l'article dans deux jours, juste avant le départ. En regardant ses amis et ses gardiens, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé de voir un sourire fier sur leurs visages. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il serait même imprimé mais à l'heure actuelle il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer qu'il avait fait la bonne chose mais dans son coeur il sentait qu'il l'avait fait. Avec encore plus de Mangemorts en liberté, les gens avaient besoin de se protéger. La dissimulation n'était plus une option.

**À suivre**


	22. Face au public

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Luminara

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwarts_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français****: **22; **Traduction : FINI**

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « **Gardien de Minuit** » et « **Les peines d'un champion** ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est **Thamril** vous trouverez rapidement en allant sur les **Fics favorites du groupe**.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice)_

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci de nous suivre, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir tous les chap. bonne lecture

Place au chap.

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 22 Face au public**

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas dit un mot au sujet de l'interview jusqu'au moment où ils retournèrent sur le sol de Poudlard. Sirius et Remus avaient insisté pour que l'affaire soit gardé sous silence car ils n'avaient aucune idée si Rita Skeeter tiendrait sa parole ou non. Nul autre que les cinq qui avaient été présents à l'interview ne savaient rien à ce sujet. Harry ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose d'intelligent comme celui de la part du professeur Dumbledore, mais il avait assez confiance en Sirius et Remus pour ne pas contester la décision.

Etonnamment Rita Skeeter avait tenu parole en envoyant une copie de l'article à Sirius le mardi accompagné d'une lettre du rédacteur de la Gazette du sorcier demandant la vérification de l'authenticité de l'histoire. Se sentant toujours inquiet de la situation, Remus pris la liberté de rendre visite au rédacteur personnellement pour livrer l'article avec quelques changements mineurs que Sirius et lui avaient fait ainsi Harry n'était pas présenté comme l'enfant sans défense que Rita Skeeter essayait de faire croire.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce que Sirius et Remus faisaient, car avec le match de quidditch contre Poufsouffle ayant lieu le samedi, Angelina avait insisté sur l'entrainement tous les soirs qui avait laissé Harry dans une situation tout à fait fâcheuse avec ses leçons d'occlumencie. Le professeur Snape n'avait pas été heureux d'entendre dire que Harry avait eu besoin de reporter l'occlumencie pour le quidditch, prétendant que Harry ne prenait pas au sérieux les leçons. Harry ne pouvait laisser divaguer l'homme. Il avait pensé qu'il s'améliorait puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de douleurs à sa cicatrice depuis l'évasion d'Azkaban et les rêves du Département des Mystères s'étaient arrêtés. Il avait encore un problème pour repousser Snape hors de son esprit une fois ses défenses brisées mais il était en progression.

Remus avait pris sur l'enseignement des membres du Conseil le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour la réunion de samedi en l'absence de Harry. Harry avait dû admettre qu'il avait estimé qu'il était capable de laisser tomber tout le monde. Même avec la présence de Remus, Harry se sentait comme le superviseur du Conseil et par conséquent c'était sa responsabilité. Oui le quidditch avait également une responsabilité, mais il ne pouvait pas nier le sentiment que l'A.D. et l'occlumencie devraient être plus important qu'un match.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry doutait de son placement dans l'équipe de quidditch. Il aimait jouer au quidditch. Ça offrait une sorte de libération que rien d'autre ne pouvait égaler. Tous ses soucis semblaient si loin dans l'air pour revenir en vigueur dès l'instant où il atterrissait. Harry avait dû admettre que, sur l'ensemble de ses responsabilités, le quidditch semblait être la dernière dans son esprit le faisant étonnamment se demander s'il faisait la justice d'équipe. Tout le monde était si dévoué alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen possible de partager son temps de façon judicieuse.

La décision de la Gazette du sorcier avait été révélée le vendredi matin où une surabondance de hiboux était entrée dans la grande salle tandis que chacun mangeait. Harry essayait désespérément de terminer le travail scolaire qu'il n'avait pas terminé la veille au soir auparavant donc il n'était pas conscient de ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que plusieurs personnes proches crachent soudainement leur jus de citrouille. Levant les yeux, Harry vit Hermione dérouler sa propre édition du journal avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle retourna le journal vers lui pour révéler le gros titre.

**EXCLUSIF Gazette du sorcier !**

**HARRY POTTER révèle la vérité !**

**Vous-savez-qui est de retour**

**ET LE MINISTRE FUDGE savait !**

Harry saisit le journal dès que Hermione avait rapidement parcouru l'article pour s'assurer que tout ressemblait à ce qu'il avait dit à Rita. Plusieurs halètements répercutés dans la salle suivie par la cessation brusque de la conversation avaient semblé comme chacun s'était entassé autour de ceux qui avaient une publication. Ligne par ligne Harry regarda encore l'article pour trouver n'importe quel signe que Rita n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Elle l'avait fait cependant. Il n'y avait pas d'invention de quoique ce que ce soit. _Tout_ avait été écrit exactement comme il l'avait dit, y compris les noms des Mangemorts présents.

Rendant le journal, Harry retourna à son travail scolaire comme les chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever partout dans la Grande Salle. Il n'osait pas regarder à la table des Serpentards ou en haut à la table des professeurs. Il savait ce que seraient les réactions. Le professeur Snape allait être furieux, le professeur Dumbledore le regarderait tout simplement avec un sourire et ses yeux pétillants, le professeur McGonagall serait heureuse de le garder pour elle-même puisqu'elle ne voudrait pas paraître partiale, Sirius et Remus avaient déjà une opinion claire, et le reste des professeurs suivra le professeur Dumbledore.

« C'est merveilleux Harry ! » dit Hermione tout excitée. « Non seulement la vérité est imprimée, mais la Gazette du sorcier est derrière toi ! »

Harry regarda Hermione surpris. Où avait-elle eu cette idée ? « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il. « Ils ont imprimé l'article mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ... »

« ... Tu n'as pas lu la note du rédacteur, n'est-pas ? » interrompis Hermione alors qu'elle regardait vers le bas du journal. « _Cette histoire a été confirmé par des sources précises à l'extérieur. La position de la Gazette du sorcier est près de Harry Potter et s'excuse de tous mauvais rapports qui ont été publiés concernant le Directeur Albus Dumbledore dans les mois précédents. En raison des évènements récents, la Gazette du sorcier est venue à croire que le Ministère de la Magie n'a pas eu les préoccupations du monde sorcier à l'esprit et travaillera pour annoncer la vérité entière au public. »_

Harry ne pouvait que clignoter des yeux comme son esprit essayé de saisir ce que Hermione venait de lui lire. La Gazette du Sorcier s'était effectivement retournée contre Fudge ? Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela arriverait. « Eh bien, c'est une surprise » dit-il également. « Je suppose que nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que Fudge soit démis de ses fonctions aujourd'hui. »

« Heu ... ne regarde pas maintenant mais il y a quelques Serpentards qui semblent prêt à t'ensorceler, Harry » l'averti Ron. « Peut-être devrions-nous partir avant que quelque chose n'arrive. »

« Et faire de moi une cible plus grande ? » contra Harry. « Rappelle-toi la fois où Malfoy m'a coincé ? J'étais seul. Il s'approchera de moi quand il peut me maîtriser, s'il a besoin de ses serviteurs pour le faire pour lui ou non. »

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de regarder derrière Harry. « Je suppose que c'est une façon de voir les choses » dit Hermione avec précaution. « Il faut admettre que Malfoy a été très calme récemment ... eh bien, depuis le match de quidditch. Peut-être a-t-il finalement appris la leçon. »

Harry et Ron grognèrent au commentaire. Cela n'allait certainement pas arriver dans un avenir proche. Il était vrai que Malfoy n'avait pas causé autant de chahut qu'il le faisait normalement mais il n'avait pas exactement été un élève modèle non plus. Il n'avait pas hésité à profiter de chaque occasion qu'il avait à porter la poisse au pauvre Gryffondor pas méfiant mais réussissait à le faire de manière discrète que personne ne pouvait réellement prouver qu'il l'avait bel et bien lancer le charme sauf par la vérification de sa baguette magique à laquelle Malfoy ne renoncerait jamais volontairement.

« Au moins nous n'avons pas potions aujourd'hui » déclara Ron reconnaissant. « Pouvez-vous imaginer comment Snape serait méchant ? »

Harry avait dû grimacer au commentaire. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Le professeur Snape avait un rôle à jouer, Harry acceptait cela. Le problème était que la haine de Snape pour la famille Potter seule rendait ce rôle plus convaincant. Il y avait eu ce qui pourrait être décrit comme un accord tacite entre eux depuis que Harry avait été retiré de la garde de ses relatifs. Le professeur Snape acceptait que la vie de Harry n'avait pas été une promenade dans le parc et Harry avait accepté que Snape serait toujours Snape. C'était cette compréhension qui avait permis à Harry de garder la tête hors de l'eau pendant les cours d'occlumencie.

« Je pense que ce sera plutôt comme cela » dit Harry sincèrement. « Cela ne va pas disparaître après un jour. Rappelez-vous l'année dernière lorsque mon nom était dans le journal tout le temps ? La seule différence est que cette fois je suis coupable de ce qu'il m'accuse : utilisant ma gloire pour mon propre intérêt. » Ron et Hermione s'agitèrent pour protester. « Je ne vais pas le nier. Rita voulait une histoire et j'ai profité de la situation pour obtenir la parole. »

Avec le temps tirant vers les classes, les étudiants commencèrent à partir permettant à Harry, Ron et Hermione de se fondre dans la foule. Les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne pouvaient pas cacher leur sympathie. L'article avait été plutôt droit dans les horreurs auxquelles Harry avait fait face cette nuit-là. Les étudiants savaient maintenant à quoi Cédric avait dû faire face avant de mourir laissant à la maison Poufsouffle un sentiment d'extrême fierté. Les élèves de la maison serpentard semblaient déchirés. Il y avait un bon nombre clairement indigné depuis que leurs parents avaient été mentionnés dans l'article, mais il y avait d'autres en particulier chez les plus jeunes qui semblaient ne pas savoir de quel côté se tourner.

La journée se passa désespérément lentement pour Harry qui avait essayé d'éviter les Serpentards et tout le personnel. Il semblait que partout où Harry se retournait il y avait un professeur qui essayait d'attirer son attention, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et ses gardiens le confirmèrent quand ils le rattrapèrent juste avant le dîner. Le professeur Dumbledore voulait lui parler. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si peu enclin à parler au directeur. Probablement parce qu'il savait ce qui allait être dit.

_« Harry, mon garçon, bien que je sois reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait, je dois insisté pour que tu t'abstiennes de toutes autres interviews sans m'en parler d'abord,. Ce n'est pas de ta responsabilité d'être le porte-parole de l'Ordre. Je crois que nous avons déjà discuté que c'est à l'Ordre de te protéger, et non l'inverse. »_

Après avoir murmurer le mot de passe que Sirius lui avait donné, Harry s'approcha du bureau du professeur Dumbledore et frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit un instant plus tard pour faire apparaître le sourire de Dumbledore. Le directeur fit un mouvement sur le côté et fit un signe à Harry d'entrer. Avec les entraînements de quidditch qui recommenceraient bientôt, Harry avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et avait pris sa place habituelle devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Tu m'as évité, Harry » dit le professeur Dumbledore agréablement comme il fermait la porte, s'installait à son bureau et s'asseyait. « J'espérais que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était une déclaration anormalement droite surtout du directeur qui avait vécu pour parler par énigmes. « Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez me voir avant il y a quelques instants" dit-il honnêtement. « Je suis sur que vous êtes au courant de la façon dont j'ai été occupé ces derniers temps, Monsieur. »

Le sourire du professeur Dumbledore était un peu hésitant. « Oui, le professeur Snape a mentionné quelque chose à propos de toi étant tendu trop mince » dit-il d'un ton préoccupé. « Il a également mentionné ses doutes sur le fait de savoir si tu avais des priorités. » Harry s'apprêta à protester. « Détends-toi, mon cher garçon. Je comprends qu'il y a des engagements que tu avais pris avant d'avoir commencé les leçons d'occlumencie. Je crois que le professeur Snape est encore sensible avec le sujet du quidditch. L'équipe de serpentard a eu des difficultés avec leurs deux remplaçants. »

Assis dans son fauteuil, le professeur Dumbledore regarda Harry pendant un moment avant de laisser échapper un soupir. « J'ai parlé avec tes tuteurs » dit-il enfin. « Ils ont expliqué tout ce qui concerne l'article, Harry. Toutefois, je dois te conseiller de ne pas prendre de telles actions dans l'avenir sans parler à un adulte d'abord. Si je comprends tout correctement, Remus a passé pas mal de temps à la Gazette du Sorcier pour que Rita ne brise pas sa promesse. »

Harry hocha la tête, baissa son regard vers le sol. Il avait seulement entendu parler d'une visite que Remus avait faite au bureau de l'éditeur, mais la révélation ne l'avait pas surpris. Remus avait été réticent pour confier à Rita Skeeter un tel article dès le début. « Oui, monsieur » dit Harry à voix basse. Quoi d'autre avait-il vraiment à dire ?

« Ce n'est pas un blâme, Harry » dit doucement le professeur Dumbledore, et il attendit que Harry lève les yeux. « Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis fier de toi. Je sais que parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rita Skeeter n'a pas été facile. Remus et Sirius ont mentionné qu'ils avaient discuté de l'importance de garder tes explosions secrètes avec toi. Je comprends que les explosions ont considérablement diminuées, mais nous avons encore besoin d'être prudent. Je crois que l'occlumencie avait fonctionné pour toi ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ma cicatrise fait encore mal de temps à autre, mais rien de tel qu'elle avait été » dit-il. « C'est presque comme si Voldemort m'avait juste oublié pour une quelconque raison »

Dumbledore sembla froncer les sourcils à la remarque. « Je doute que c'est le cas, Harry » dit-il. « D'après ce que mes sources me dises Voldemort est plus obsédé par toi depuis que tu as réussi à passé outre sa possession de Nagini. Il est possible qu'il soit conscient de ce que tes tuteurs t'avaient dit pendant les vacances. Pour l'instant, sois prudent, Harry. Si tu vois ou sens quoi que ce soit qui pourrait découler de Voldemort, s'il te plait, fait-nous le savoir. » Quand Harry acquiesça de nouveau le professeur Dumbledore sourit. « Très bien alors, tu peux partir. »

Après un au revoir Harry se hâta pour le dîner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir confus sur le pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait tellement insisté pour lui parler. Est-ce que l'homme croyait vraiment que Harry commencerait à donner des interviews maintenant ? Non ! Cela avait été un coup de tête, rien de plus. En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que toute la conversation avait été une expédition de pêche dans une partie du professeur Dumbledore. Ça ferait l'étonnement de Harry si Sirius et Remus disaient à Dumbledore quoi que ce soit désormais. Il savait que ses tuteurs n'avaient pas complètement confiance en Dumbledore avec tout ce qui était arrivé. C'était l'entière raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous deux ici. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en Dumbledore pour garder leur charge en toute sécurité.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se tira du lit de bonne heure avec le reste de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils avaient besoin de gagner aujourd'hui pour rester en tête de la coupe de quidditch. Depuis que serpentard avait perdu 2 joueurs, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme une grande menace. Il était étrange pour serpentard de ne pas être parmi les prétendants puisqu'ils l'avaient été pendant si longtemps. Au lieu de cela, Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient les équipes à battre. Poufsouffle avait un nouvel attrapeur, un étudiant de troisième année mais tout le monde admettait qu'il n'était pas Cédric Diggory. _Personne ne pourrait l'être._

Avant que Harry ne le sache il était dans les vestiaires se changeant pour ses robes de quidditch. Il commençait vraiment à sentir la pression de ses activités parascolaires et rapidement il se concentra à clarifier son esprit de toutes pensées en excès. Espérons qu'il attrape le vif d'or dès que possible afin qu'il puisse avoir le temps de se préparer à la réunion de l'A.D. ce soir avant d'aborder son travail scolaire avec son occlumencie. _Videz votre esprit ! Ne pensez pas à ça maintenant !_

En s'engageant sur le terrain, Harry était presque repoussé par le rugissement de la foule dans la brise fraîche en cette fin de matinée de février. Il regarda les corps sans visage qui attendaient avec impatience que le jeu commence. Son dernier match semblait remonter à une éternité. Montant sur son balai, Harry attendait le son du coup de sifflet, alors il décolla immédiatement à la recherche du vif. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que l'attrapeur Poufsouffle ne l'avait rejoint. Le garçon était plutôt petit pour un troisième année avec des cheveux bruns qui entouraient son visage et qui cachaient ses yeux. Harry inclina poliment la tête au garçon avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que des cognards venant de la gauche et de la droite ne forcent Harry à plonger brusquement tandis que l'attrapeur Poufsouffle tirait vers le haut, un cognard après chacun d'eux. Evitant les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor qui volaient par là, Harry fût sauvé par Fred qui frappa le cognard vers George lui permettant de tirer et d'ajuster près du but de Poufsouffle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au score et vit que c'était déjà 50 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor._ Espérons que Ron ne prenne pas un but trop durement._

Parcourant l'air et le terrain, Harry tentait de localiser tout signe du vif d'or. Il avait remarqué que l'attrapeur Poufsouffle l'imitait en se déplaçant vers les poteaux des buts de Gryffondors. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau dans le chemin d'un cognard le contraignant à tirer vers la droite et partir vers les jumeaux. Comme il était sur le point de plonger Harry vit un éclat doré et changeât rapidement de direction et parti aussi vola qu'il le pouvait. Il était maintenant devant les tribunes des Serpentards. S'étendant plus, Harry avait presque saisi le vif d'or quand il bifurqua vers le haut contraignant Harry à le suivre. Il était conscient du cognard derrière lui, gagnant sur lui. Poussant son Eclair de feu à ses limites, Harry tentait d'atteindre le vif d'or et de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et le cognard.

Le vif d'or vira vers la gauche et Harry suivit avec le cognard. En devenant frustré avec la balle persistante, Harry décida de prendre un risque. Il remonta ses jambes pour qu'il soit essentiellement dans une position accroupie sur son balai. Une fois l'équilibre garanti, Harry ralenti brusquement avant de faire un bond vers le haut, donnant un petit coup en position repliée et le cognard vola en dessous de lui.

Le silence sonnait partout dans la foule comme Harry posait son balai et décollait de nouveau pour le vif d'or. L'attrapeur Poufsouffle avait profité de la cascade de Harry et gagnait maintenant sur le vif d'or. En peu de temps Harry avait rattrapé l'attrapeur adverse comme le vif plongé. Les deux attrapeurs plongèrent, Harry plus rapidement lui donnant de la marge. Son avantage avait rapidement grandi. Le balai du Poufsouffle 'L'astiqueur sept' n'était en aucun cas égal à 'L'Éclair de feu'.

Le temps semblait calme comme Harry filait vers le sol, le hurlement de l'air faisant taire n'importe quel bruit que la foule pourrait faire. Il était dans son élément maintenant, agissant sur l'instinct qu'il n'avait jamais était en mesure d'expliquer. C'était ce que le vol avait été pour lui. Quelque chose de si naturel et libérant qu'il sentait rarement désormais. 50 pieds avant qu'il ne heurte le sol ... 30 pieds ... 20 pieds ... 10 ...

Avec sa main tendue Harry enveloppa ses doigts autour du vif d'or comme il tirait rapidement son Eclair de feu vers le haut, à peine en évitant le sol. Il monta en flèche vers le haut tenant le vif d'or en haut pour que chacun le voie. Des acclamations avaient éclaté comme le coup de sifflet retenti, terminant le match. Gryffondor avait gagné 240 à 20. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme il était presque abordé par les jumeaux Weasley au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Le reste de l'équipe rejoignirent les jumeaux un moment plus tard, tous félicitant Harry pour sa prise spectaculaire. Les Gryffondors se précipitèrent sur le terrain pour féliciter l'équipe. Gryffondor était en première place pour la coupe de quidditch.

Pendant un moment, c'était super de se sentir comme un adolescent ordinaire à nouveau.

**§*&o&*§**

Tandis que les Gryffondors célébraient dans la salle commune, Harry avait fiévreusement travaillé pour préparer la réunion de l'A.D. avec Remus. Ils commençaient le côté offensif du duel qui devait nécessairement être dangereux si les précautions appropriées n'étaient pas prises. Bien sur le danger était une donnée quand les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans la salle. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry pour saisir la matière puisqu'il serait simplement un surveillant ce soir avec Remus. Ce n'était pas incroyablement difficile, mais les charmes qui seraient enseignés avaient besoin de beaucoup de concentration pour les exécuter correctement. C'était là où Harry et Remus seraient, aidant chacun avec leur concentration.

Harry avait réussi à finir quelques-unes de ses attributions et parcourait ses notes d'occlumencie avant que le dîner avec l'aide de Sirius. Puis ils s'étaient réunis avec Remus et le Conseil dans la Salle sur Demande pour une préparation finale avant la réunion. Des mannequins de duel avaient été alignés contre les murs pour que chacun puisse pratiquer. Jusqu'à ce que tous aient appris à maîtriser les charmes qu'ils apprendraient c'était trop dangereux de placer un étudiant contre un étudiant.

La réunion de l'A.D. avait certainement été stressante et irritante. Personne n'avait prévu qu'un tel sujet délicat serait enseigné le soir d'un match de quidditch. La majorité des Gryffondors étaient encore plus extatiques sur leur victoire tandis que les Poufsouffles étaient un tantinet déprimés sur leur défaite. Les Serdaigles étaient les seuls qui ne vibraient pas par les évènements de la journée et c'était manifesté dans leurs travaux. Au début de la réunion, les élèves avaient été divisés en deux groupes : les serdaigles, Hermione et Susan Bones de Poufsouffle dans un groupe avec tous les autres dans l'autre groupe.

Harry, Remus et Cho avaient amené le groupe le plus avancé tandis que le reste du Conseil partageait l'autre groupe et travaillait rapidement la matière à une allure plus lente. Une fois que les étudiants avaient tout saisi, ils avaient été excusés permettant au Conseil d'aider ceux qui avaient toujours des difficultés. Ils avaient finalement dû renvoyer les élèves restants près du couvre-feu avec les membres du Conseil les suivant sous peu. Harry et Remus terminaient le nettoyage puis partirent aussi, ressentant les effets de la journée extrêmement longue.

Marchant vers la tour Gryffondor dans un état second, Harry avançait à côté de Remus jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange sensation le fasse s'arrêter dans son élan. Il se retourna comme il était soudain rempli de sentiments de peur et de désespoir. Marchant vers la fenêtre la plus proche, Harry regardait la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il éprouvait une étrange attraction, un peu comme s'il avait besoin d'y aller. _Quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose de très mal._

« Harry ? » demanda Remus doucement. « Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry regarda lentement par dessus son épaule, son visage complètement blanc. L'absence d'émotion était si étrange, si différent de Harry. C'était presque comme s'il était contrôlé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. « Elle est inquiète » dit-il également. « Il y a du danger dans la forêt. Je dois y aller. L'aide est nécessaire. Il est mourant. »

Remus saisit le bras de Harry pour l'empêcher de partir. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il instantanément. « S'il te plait parle-moi. Qui est-elle ? Qui va mourir ? »

Harry tira sur son bras libre et parti vers les escaliers avec Remus après lui. Les escaliers étaient à disposition et attendaient permettant à Harry de descendre au niveau principal en peu de temps. Harry continuait à courir dans le hall d'entrée, en bas des escaliers et dans la cour vers la forêt. Remus pouvait à peine tenir. Ils avaient couru devant la cabane de Hagrid et dans la forêt. Harry semblait se déplacer à partir de sa mémoire, esquivant pour éviter les branches et sautant sur des objets qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Pour à peu près dix minutes, ils avaient couru jusqu'à ce que Harry s'arrêta et se mit à genoux. Il avait été si brusque que Remus s'était presque heurté à Harry comme il avait dérapé à l'arrêt.

Remus pouvait à peine retenir l'horreur à la vue devant lui. Sur le sol devant Harry était un centaure sévèrement battu qui suffoquait. Ce centaure était jeune avec des cheveux blanc-blonds et un corps palomino qui était soûlé par le sang. Les coupures saignaient abondamment alertant Remus que l'attaque avait été récente. Ce n'était pas dur de déterminer d'où une telle correction pouvait venir. Les centaures s'impliquaient rarement dans les affaires qui ne les concernaient pas.

Harry toucha doucement le visage du centaure. Les yeux de la créature s'ouvrirent pour révéler la stupéfaction et des yeux bleus remplis de douleur. « Harry Potter » dit le centaure faiblement. « Vous ... vous devez partir. Ce n'est pas ... Sûr pour vous ... Mars est clair ... Spécialement dans la ... forêt ce soir ... »

Remus saisit l'épaule de Harry. « Harry, nous devons obtenir de l'aide » dit-il de toute urgence. « Viens. Nous pouvons informer Hagrid sur notre chemin ... »

« Je ne veux pas le quitter » dit Harry avec fermeté, ne quittant pas des yeux le centaure. « Va. Je vais très bien, je le promets. » Remus commença à protester. « Ne vous préoccupez pas de votre petit, Remus Lupin. Il n'est pas seul. Il sera protégé, mais vous devez vous dépêcher. » Remus regarda Harry en état de choc pendant un moment avant de quitter aussi vite que ses pieds pouvaient le porter. Avec le départ de l'homme, Harry retourna son attention complète sur le centaure. « Firenze, vous ne mourrez pas ce soir. Vous êtes une créature noble dans ma forêt. Je vous protégerais, comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Firenze regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. « Vous êtes l'élu » haleta-t-il.

Harry acquiesça comme il déplaçait ses mains lors qu'elles survolaient la partie supérieure blessée du corps de Firenze. « J'ai » dit-il. « Fermez vos yeux, mon ami. J'ai peur que cela fasse mal. Je m'excuse mais cela doit être fait. » Firenze obéit comme Harry avait également fermé les yeux. La brise légère avait commencé à voler comme un élan de puissance rempli Harry lui causant un halètement. Son corps entier ressentait comme ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il entendait Firenze gémir, sachant que le centaure essayait de retenir ses cris. Finalement c'était devenu trop fort et Firenze avait commencé à crier douloureusement. Cela avait seulement duré un instant puis c'était alors fini.

Laissant tomber ses bras à ses côtés, Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour voir que les blessures de Firenze étaient presque complètement guéries. Il se sentit soudainement extrêmement épuisé et vide. Respirant lourdement, Harry essayait de résister mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se déplacer. Ses jambes ne fonctionneraient pas et ses bras étaient juste trop lourds. Non, le mouvement était définitivement hors de question. C'était beaucoup plus clair.

Harry se cala sur son convalescent comme il luttait pour rester conscient.

Il perdit la bataille rapidement.

**§*&o&*§**

La lumière du soleil était le réveil de Harry. Ouvrant ses yeux, Harry était confus de se trouver dans l'aile trop lumineuse de l'hôpital. Sa tête l'élançait, mais ce n'était pas à cause de sa cicatrice. _Merci Merlin pour cette petite faveur._ Assis, Harry effaça la somnolence restant de ses yeux puis saisi ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les mit. Il avait vite remarqué qu'il n'étai pas seul. Dans le lit à sa gauche figurait Remus dormant sur le dessus des couvertures tandis que Sirius était dans la même position sur le lit à la droite de Harry. Cela signifiant d'habitude que Sirius et Remus s'étaient endormis à son chevet et que Madame Pomfresh les avait lévités sur les lits.

Regardant sur sa table de chevet, Harry remarqua sa montre et regarda le temps de voir qu'il était déjà 8 heures du matin. Il ignora son mal de tête comme il repoussait les couvertures, sauta hors du lit et se précipita vers Remus. Harry détestait vraiment avoir à le réveiller, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Soigneusement, Harry secoua l'épaule de Remus et les effets furent instantanés. Immédiatement Remus s'assit et regarda autour de lui avant d'encrer ses yeux sur Harry.

Remus tournait rapidement et semblait regarder sur le garçon pour déceler n'importe quel signe de blessure. « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « As-tu une quelconque douleur ? »

Harry avait été ramené par l'urgence de la voix de Remus. « Euh ... j'ai juste un mal de tête » dit-il sincèrement. « Pas une de la cicatrice, juste une ordinaire. » Il s'arrêta un instant, comme il regardait autour de la chambre en désordre. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor ? »

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent comme il se racla la gorge nerveusement. « Nous ne sommes pas sûr de ce qui s'est réellement passé, Harry » dit-il avec précaution. « C'était presque comme une explosion, mais tes yeux ne rougeoyaient pas comme ils le font normalement. Tu m'avais dit que quelqu'un était en danger et tu courais hors du château et dans la forêt. Tu as trouvé Firenze la nuit dernière. Il avait été battu par les membres de son clan. Je suis allé chercher de l'aide et quand nous sommes revenus tu étais inconscient à côté de Firenze. Tu étais diagnostiqué avec un épuisement magique. Tu ne te souviens pas de tout cela ? »

Harry essayait de penser à la nuit dernière. C'était comme de vagues images dans son esprit, mais rien de clair. « Je me souviens des sentiments » dit-il toujours plonger dans ses pensées. « La peur, la douleur, le remord. Ils sont vifs. Presque comme un rêve. » Harry regardait Remus nerveusement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ne pas être en mesure de se souvenir des choses. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Remus tira Harry dans une étreinte. « Je ne sais pas petit » dit-il. « Je sais que ce n'était pas Voldemort. Dumbledore fait des recherches sur ça. Sirius et moi _désirons_ nous pencher sur la question, je le promets. Tu n'es pas seul, Harry. Rappelle-toi de ça. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de l'étreinte. « Nous ferions mieux de bouger » dit-il doucement. « La réunion du Conseil est dans moins d'une heure. »

Remus se maudit silencieusement et sauta hors du lit. Harry saisit ses vêtements pour se changer dans la salle de bain pendant que Remus réveillait Sirius. Dire qu'il avait eu peur était un euphémisme. Quelque chose l'avait contrôlé la nuit dernière. Peu importe la façon ou que les intentions étaient bonnes, Harry n'aimait pas être contrôlé. S'il avait su que Firenze était en danger il serait parti l'aider. Pourquoi quelque chose avait-il ressenti le besoin de prendre le contrôle de son corps pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait naturellement ?

**À suivre**


	23. Expecto Patronum

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Chibibozu

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwarts_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français****: **23; **Traduction : FINI**

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « **Gardien de Minuit** » et « **Les peines d'un champion** ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est **Thamril** vous trouverez rapidement en allant sur les **Fics favorites du groupe**.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice)_

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Très bonne lecture à bientôt pour la suite et un grand merci

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 23 Expecto Patronum**

La semaine suivante, tout semblait être de retour à la normal... enfin, autant que ça pouvait l'être pour Harry. Heureusement, Angelina avait accordé un peu de temps libre à l'équipe, cela leur laissait donc deux nuits de plus dans la semaine qu'ils pourraient réserver aux devoirs.

Le Conseil avait laissé de coté les difficultés de l'A.D pour commencer à se concentrer sur des aspects plus offensifs de combat avant d'entamer les leçons sur les Patronus.

Ils devaient faire en sorte que tout le monde garde le moral pour éviter la frustration qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Pour la plupart des Serpentard de la même année qu'Harry, la victoire de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle était la goutte qui faisait débordait le vase. Ils firent de leur mieux pour traquer Harry, et créer toutes les occasions possibles pour essayer de lui jeter un mauvais sort. Ils se firent vite remarquer et Harry ne se trouvait plus jamais seul. Fred et George avaient leur propre façon de s'occuper des choses et le groupe de Serpentard devint la principale cible de toutes les farces qu'ils élaboraient. Certaines fois même, Harry aperçut Sirius dans les couloirs discutant avec les jumeaux à voix basse. S'il écoutait son instinct, il jurerait que Sirius les aidait.

La plus grande surprise de la semaine était probablement que Harry s'était finalement amélioré en Occlumencie. Il avait étonné le professeur Snape en le repoussant après deux souvenirs ce Dimanche-là et avait même été plus loin en repoussant Snape après un seul souvenir Jeudi. Ses barrières se renforçaient également, obligeant le professeur Snape à se glisser plus loin et fouiner pendant presque quinze minutes avant d'être capable de visionner un souvenir. Dire que Snape était étonné des soudains progrès d'Harry était un euphémisme. Il s'était retrouvé sans pouvoir lancer une insulte à Harry pour la première fois en deux ans et demie.

Malheureusement Sirius, Remus et le Professeur Dumbledore n'avaient encore aucune idée sur l'étrange raison qui avait poussé Harry à trouver Firenze, alors que Dumbledore admit qu'il avait quelques suspicions. Firenze restait muet comme une carpe, ne parlant qu'en énigmes dès qu'on le confrontait à ce sujet après que Remus soit parti chercher de l'aide. Harry ne savait avec qui il était le plus exaspéré: le Professeur Dumbledore pour ne pas exprimer son opinion ou Firenze pour rester silencieux lorsqu'il était évident qu'il savait quelque chose. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que Harry haïssait ne pas être courant ?

S'ils le savaient, cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Harry admettait qu'il était parfois nécessaire de garder des secrets, cependant pourquoi ressentaient-ils le besoin de lui cacher quelque chose le concernant. C'était absurde. Il avait droit à savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

Les devoirs devenaient de plus en plus ardus, obligeant Harry à demander à Remus de l'aide lorsqu'Hermione était trop occupé avec les siens et à aider Ron. Sirius avait accumulé les rédactions à corriger des premières aux troisièmes années, le rendant introuvable en soirée. C'était presque amusant de voir Sirius derrière une montagne de parchemins semblant...ben sérieux. Mais Harry se rendait aussi compte à quel point Sirius s'était engagé à devenir un bon professeur de Défense.

En retournant vers la Tour de Gryffondor après une autre longue séance d'étude, Harry pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts pendant qu'il suivait machinalement le chemin. Il avait enfin fini sa rédaction de métamorphose sur laquelle il travaillait depuis trois jours et n'avait plus envie d'y accorder la moindre pensée cette nuit-là. Il avait un mal de tête terrible. À cet instant-là se frapper sur la tête avec un gourdin de troll semblait une merveilleuse idée.

S'il y avait prêté attention, Harry se serait rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul avant qu'il soit trop tard. Alors qu'il était sur le point de monter les escaliers mouvants, quelqu'un le frappa de la gauche, la douleur traversant tout son corps. Tombant à genoux, Harry fit un moulinet du poignet et sa baguette apparut instantanément dans sa main avant de se retourner vers la menace. « Lumos, » chuchota-t-il pour révéler trois visages familiers qui se cachaient dans l'ombre. Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Génial. Tout simplement génial.

« Bien, bien, bien» dit Parkinson avec un sourire méprisant en s'approchant lentement. « Il semblerait que 'Potter le Magnifique' soit enfin tout seul. Pas si balèze sans ton fan club, hein ? »

Harry lui renvoya son sourire en se levant. « Attaquer un élève sans justification, Parkinson», avertit-il. « N'es-tu pas une Préfète ? Cela serait triste que tu perdes ton badge parce que Malfoy est trop lâche pour faire le sale boulot lui-même.»

Le sourire dédaigneux de Parkinson se transforma en un regard glacial. Elle brandit sa baguette sur le torse d'Harry. « Draco n'est pas le seul qui a une dent contre toi, Potter» sifflât-elle. « Tu as peut être tous les professeurs à tes pieds, mais tu vois bien que ça ne te sert à rien en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Où sont tes chers gardiens, Potter ? Est-ce qu'ils veulent profiter de leur temps seul ?»

Harry retint l'envie de jeter un maléfice à Parkinson. Pourquoi tout le monde s'en prenait à Sirius et Remus ? Parce qu'ils savent que ça te dérange. Levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Parkinson, Harry repoussa sa baguette. « Fais gaffe ou tu pointes cette chose» répondit-il, les dents serrées. « Tu risques de te blesser. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, je dois y aller.»

« Furonculus !» cria Parkinson.

Harry l'esquiva rapidement et pointa sa baguette vers Parkinson. « Expelliarmus ! » Lança-t-il, envoyant sa baguette valser dans les airs. D'un mouvement fluide, Harry incanta le sortilège du saucisson sur Goyle et stupéfia Crabbe avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de réagir. Pendant qu'ils tombaient sur le sol, Harry se tourna vers Parkinson et rangea sa baguette.

« Mes gardiens m'ont enseigné comment me défendre. La prochaine fois, je ne retiendrais pas mes sorts, rappelle-toi bien de ça.»

Parkinson rechercha furieusement sa baguette alors que Harry remonta les escaliers d'un pas régulier mais rapide. Son coté gauche le faisait souffrir, indiquant à Harry qu'il aurait sans doute une vive ecchymose le lendemain matin. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir baissé ma garde. Le fait qu'il avait désarmé et paralysé les trois Serpentards rendait seulement Harry furieux contre lui-même. Parkinson n'aurait pas était capable de le frapper mais elle avait réussi parce qu'il n'avait pas été conscient de son environnement.

Ce ne fut pas la dernière tentative d'attaque des Serpentards, cependant c'était la dernière qui avait attrapé Harry par surprise. C'était ironique qu'il soit en train d'utiliser ceux qui essayaient de le blesser car ils amélioraient ses réflexes, au moins quelque chose de bon ressortait de cette histoire. C'était aussi gratifiant de voir les regards frustrés sur leurs visages lorsqu'Harry réussissait à bloquer ou contrer tous les sorts qu'ils lui lançaient alors que celui-ci semblait distrait. Bien sûr, les retenues que les Serpentards recevaient lorsqu'un membre du professorat les attrapait dans l'acte avaient aussi leurs bons cotés.

Février laissa place à Mars et le temps était venu pour l'A.D. de commencer à apprendre les Patronus. Les membres du conseil avait eux-mêmes travaillé dessus pendant des semaines mais avait encore certaines difficultés à maintenir une forme corporelle. Harry et Remus dirigeaient donc la réunion. Pour éviter les stupeurs qu'un Epouvantard en forme de Détraqueur suscitait, Harry et Remus devait changer de stratégie. Les élèves s'entraîneraient d'abord avec le sortilège dans une ambiance détendue. Une fois qu'ils réussiraient un Patronus corporel, Remus apporterait l'Epouvantard pendant les heures de cours. Harry essaya de protester. Les élèves avaient besoin de passer plus de temps avec un 'Détraqueur' mais Remus ne céda pas.

« Je pense que deux heures où tu revivras tes pires cauchemars est plus qu'assez, Harry» répondit Remus. « T'affaiblir continuellement, surtout en cette période, serait comme jouer avec le feu. Tu sembles imaginer que tout le monde va réussir. Ne t'attends pas à de grandes choses. C'est un exercice très difficile. Rappelle-toi que ça t'a prit une année entière pour le maîtriser.»

Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient recommencé pour le match final de la saison entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Étant donné que l'Attrapeur de chaque équipe était dans le Conseil, Harry et Cho s'était rapidement mis d'accord d'éviter les ennuis après le jeu. Quoiqu'il se passe sur le terrain restait sur le terrain. Harry et Cho avait tout deux l'esprit de compétition et étaient déterminés à faire ce qu'il fallait pour gagner. Il n'y aurait pas de ressentiment. Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout.

Lorsque vint le jour pour commencer les Patronus, personne ne pouvait retenir son excitation. Tout le monde dans l'Association de la Défense voulait apprendre cela depuis l'attaque sur le Poudlard Express. Plusieurs avaient déjà débuté leurs recherches sur le sujet dans l'espoir d'être avantagé vu que Remus avait clairement annoncé la difficulté d'incanter un Patronus pour certaines personnes. Harry connaissait le discours par coeur. Il l'avait entendu il y a deux ans lorsque Remus lui donnait des cours particuliers.

À la différence des autres réunions, la Salle sur Demande était à présent vide, à l'exception de quelques coussins sur le sol et des chaises contre les murs. Étant donné qu'il n'y aurait besoin de rien ce jour-ci, rien ne serait fourni. Les élèves arrivèrent pendant que Harry et Remus vérifiaient les plans de la réunion (et Remus tentait de calmer Harry). C'était la première réunion d'Harry sans le Conseil bien que Remus soit là, Harry était essentiellement tout seul. Pour une raison ou une autre, Remus semblait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de stade final d'apprentissage pour Harry.

Une fois que tout le monde eu prit siège, Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et appliqua une légère pression pour le rassurer avant de reculer et lui faire signe de commencer. « Bien, je suppose que tout le monde sait ce nous allons apprendre ce soir» dit Harry en essayant de calmer sa nervosité. « Le Charme du Patronus est considéré difficile à cause des différents aspects à prendre en compte au même moment. Tout d'abord, vous devez vous concentrez sur le sort en lui-même. Puis, vous devez être entièrement concentré sur un souvenir heureux afin de canaliser l'énergie nécessaire pour former un Patronus corporel. Plus la menace est grande, plus le souvenir doit refléter quelque chose d'heureux pour vous. Enfin, vous devez être capable d'ignorer les émotions négatives et les pensées que les Détraqueurs suscitent chez tout le monde. Vu que nous sommes en ce moment dans un espace sans Détraqueur, nous ne devons pas vraiment nous préoccuper de ça mais il faut toujours le garder à l'esprit. »

D'un mouvement de poignet, Harry fit apparaître sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa sur le coté ou personne ne s'était assis. « Expecto Patronum», dit-il nonchalamment. Tout le monde regarda la traînée de brume argentée sortir de la baguette d'Harry mais sans qu'elle ne prenne forme. « Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une once de doutes, ou que vous mettez aucune énergie dans le sortilège, tout ce que vous verrez est une espèce de brume. Un Patronus est la matérialisation d'une émotion positive mais ça ne peut pas apparaître de nulle part. Vous devez en fournir l'essence.»

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry se concentra sur le matin de Noël passé avec Sirius, Remus et Tonks avant de crier: « Expecto Patronum !» Les élèves eurent le souffle coupé lorsqu'un large cerf argenté sembla jaillir de la baguette de Harry, suivi par un loup argenté et un dernier large chien aux longs poils argentés. Cornedrue sembla parcourir la salle des yeux avant de s'approcher de Remus. Lunard s'assit près d'Harry et Midnight commença à courir partout dans la salle comme un petit chiot surexcité, rendant plusieurs élèves hilares. Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes et secoua la tête lentement. Bizarrement, il était sûr que Midnight se comporterait comme ça. Parce que c'est ce que ferait Sirius.

« Midnight, tu seras sage ou je t'enverrais chez Professeur Snape» avertit Harry. Le Patronus en forme de chien s'arrêta net et revint à contrecoeur vers Harry avant de s'asseoir en rentrant les épaules. Yep, exactement comme Sirius.

« Tu as donné un nom à tes Patronus ?» demanda Ernie Macmillian.

Harry acquiesça. « Comme tu peux le voir, un Patronus représente quelque chose de positif dans ta vie» répondit-il en pointant par dessus dans épaule vers le cerf. « Cornedrue représente mon père.» Puis il montra le loup de son coté gauche. « Lunard représente Remus et Midnight représente Siri…hum …Professeur Black.» Cela fut accueilli avec beaucoup de regards confus. « Longue histoire» ajouta-t-il. « Vos Patronus ne seront certainement pas les créatures que vous voyez ici. Tout le monde influence la forme dans laquelle ils prennent vie et ce que l'on considère de positif est différent selon l'individu.»

« Comment ça se fait que tu ais trois formes ?» demanda Zacharias Smith. « Je pensais qu'on étais seulement supposer en avoir une.»

« Ce n'est pas commun d'avoir plus qu'une forme mais ce n'est pas impossible non plus» répondit Harry évasivement. Je ne suis pas bizarre. Je ne suis pas anormal. « Allez tout le monde, brandissez vos baguettes.» Il attendit jusqu'à que tout le monde le fasse. «Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur un souvenir heureux, un souvenir avec beaucoup de bonheur. Cela peut être n'importe quoi. Le matin de Noël... un anniversaire... Ombrage qui se fait virer». De légers rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. « Plongez-vous dans le souvenir. Laissez les émotions vous submerger et dites l'incantation: Expecto Patronum.»

« Expecto Patronum» lancèrent tous les élèves. De brefs nuages de brume argentée jaillirent de plusieurs baguettes. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était un début.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, Harry dépassa les limites de sa patience. Un bon petit nombre était capable de créer une fumée argentée mais c'était loin d'avoir une forme, Remus l'avait prévenu. Remus était intervenu pour calmer ceux qui étaient frustrés. Harry et Remus essayaient de rassurer tout le monde que leurs progrès ou leur manque de progrès était normal. Harry confia même qu'il avait eut des problèmes similaires lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprendre le Charme, ce qui aida beaucoup d'entre eux à relaxer et continuer.

Lorsque la réunion était terminée, Harry dut regarder les regards déçus sur le visage de tous lorsqu'ils partaient. Il détestait ces regards. C'était la première leçon que personne n'avait saisi du premier coup, en incluant le Conseil. Harry encouragea tout le monde à s'exercer pour la semaine suivante et leur dit où trouver des informations s'ils en avaient besoin. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était la seule chose que Remus pouvait faire. Un entraînement intensif était la seule solution pour tout le monde à présent.

Durant le reste du mois de mars, les membres de l'A.D. travaillèrent sur les Patronus et organisèrent quelques duels d'entraînement lorsque les étudiants finissaient par être trop frustrés. Le plus mémorable eu lieu entre Fred et George, car chacun d'eux semblait avoir un sixième sens qui lui permettait de deviner ce que l'autre allait faire. Après vingt minutes à s'envoyer des sorts de métamorphose, Remus dû s'interposer et annoncer un match nul. Il mit encore une quinzaine de minutes pour contrer tous les sorts. A la suite de ce duel, pas mal de gens étaient capables de créer des Patronus plus consistants, mais pas encore de forme totalement corporelle.

Harry et Remus furent pris de surprise lors de la dernière réunion de l'A.D. avant les vacances de Pâques un Patronus corporel apparut sous la forme d'un cygne argenté, flottant dans la Salle sur Demande. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir une Cho Chang extasiée. Se rendre compte que la tâche n'était pas impossible sembla être tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en peu de temps plusieurs personnes avaient créé leur propre Patronus. Celui d'Hermione prenait la forme d'une otarie argentée, celui de Neville était un lion argenté, celui d'Hannah était un gros chat, celui d'Angelina était une licorne, et personne ne fut étonné de voir que ceux de Fred et George étaient deux hyènes. Les jumeaux prirent même la liberté de les nommer « Greg et Forge ».

Ceux qui étaient désormais capable de créer des Patronus aidèrent Harry et Remus à coacher tous les autres. Il y en avait pas mal qui était proches du but et d'autres qui semblait juste ne faire aucun progrès. Les deux frères Creevey étaient certainement ceux qui avaient le plus de difficulté, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'ils étaient les deux cadets du groupe. Ginny et Luna semblaient avoir des problèmes similaires avec leur propre Patronus, ce qui amena Harry à se demander si ce n'était pas un problème d'âge. Cette pensée le porta à se poser la question : aurait-il réussi à créer son propre Patronus si sa magie n'avait pas mûrit de cette manière ?

Harry avait du mal à se retenir de montrer à quel point il était fier de ceux qui avaient maîtrisé le Charme, et Remus avait du mal à se retenir de montrer à quel point il était fier de Harry. Avant le lundi, les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave, McGonagall et Dumbledore abordèrent Harry pour le féliciter de son succès. Sirius avait autre chose en tête. Lorsque les cinquièmes années arrivèrent pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils furent surpris de voir une estrade de duel au milieu de la salle. A l'évidence, Sirius n'allait pas faire de la théorie ce jour là.

Dès que tout le monde fut entré, Sirius sauta de l'estrade de duel, sa baguette déjà à la main. « Bonjour ! » dit-il, de bonne humeur. « Aujourd'hui nous allons faire quelque chose de différent. Nous allons reprendre tout ce que nous avons appris et l'utiliser pour un vrai duel. Maintenant, je voudrais que les garçons se mettent à ma gauche et les filles à ma droite. » Tous le monde se déplaça de chaque côté de l'estrade. « Oh… Harry, pourrais-tu me rejoindre ici s'il te plait ? »

Harry réprima un grognement en soulevant sa cape pour monter sur l'estrade. Quelle que soit l'idée que Sirius avait en tête, Harry était presque sûr qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer. Sirius avait fait un effort pour ne pas mettre Harry en avant jusqu'à ce jour, car Harry avait clairement établit qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Même depuis que les membres de l'A.D. avaient commencé l'entraînement avec Harry, il avait fait extrêmement attention à ne pas s'entraîner où que ce soit en public. Il n'avait pas besoin que tous l'observe encore parce qu'il s'était entraîner pour se défendre.

« Ce duel sera une collaboration de groupe, » continua Sirius. « Les garçons seront dans mon équipe et les filles seront dans celle d'Harry. Chaque équipe décidera de la tournure que prendra l'action de leur représentant. Une fois que vos représentants seront sur l'estrade, vous pouvez leur crier des indications utiles, mais rappelez-vous que toute distraction risque de coûter le duel à votre représentant. Vous avez quinze minutes pour choisir une stratégie. C'est parti. »

« Quelles sont les règles ? » demanda Harry avec lenteur.

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. « Tout est permis » répondit-il en souriant. « À part les impardonnables évidemment. » Sirius s'arrêta encore puis hocha la tête. « En fait, tout ce qui a pour conséquence un envoi direct à Azkaban ou l'infirmerie est interdit. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête et rejoignit son équipe au bout de l'estrade. Harry s'assit face à son groupe, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que cherchait à faire Sirius en faisant ça. Comment pourrait-on prédire exactement les actions de quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry regarda vers son groupe et se rendit compte que les filles l'observaient, un peu confuses. Il supposa juste que c'était à cause de la question qu'il avait posée. « Tout est permis, c'est-à-dire le physique autant que la magie» clarifia-t-il. « Le Professeur Black n'aime pas perdre. Il va faire tout son possible, même en arriver aux poings s'il le faut.»

« Mais le Professeur Black est très gentil, » protesta Parvati. « Et…. Vu que c'est ton gardien, Harry, il ne te fera jamais quelque chose de ce genre.»

« Je pense que ce qu'Harry essaie de nous dire c'est que le professeur Black n'est pas contre les combats déloyaux, » précisa Hermione. « Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit trouver une stratégie qui contre cette possibilité. Est-ce que le Professeur Black à des faiblesses, Harry ?»

Harry haussa les épaules. « Sa bouche certainement, » déclara-t-il franchement. « En général il contrôle vraiment bien avec moi, mais quand il fait des duels contre Remus, il a tendance à se focaliser plus sur ce qu'il dit que sur ce qu'il fait. Comme il a un public, il va sûrement recourir à des tactiques qui nous feront tous participer au duel. Ensuite, c'est un duelliste très offensif. Si il voit une opportunité il la prend parce qu'il n'aime pas la défense. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas » répondit Hermione, pensive. « Ce que nous devons faire, c'est le prendre par surprise pour que tu puisse attaquer, Harry. » Elle tapotait son menton du doigt en essayant de réfléchir à quelque chose. « Le sort de Patronus… qu'en penses-tu ? Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose qu'on s'attend à voir utilisé dans un simple duel. »

« Et tes Patronus t'obéissent, Harry, » ajouta Lavande. « Tu pourras leur demander de distraire le Professeur Black pour toi. Peut-être que c'est ça la solution ! Utiliser des charmes qui ne sont pas employés habituellement lors de duels comme le Lumos ou le Wingardium Leviosa. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait ses faiblesses. La question était de savoir si ce qu'il considérait comme des faiblesses l'étaient aussi pour Sirius. « Je pense que mon erreur la plus évidente c'est que je ne prévois pas à l'avance, » déclara-t-il. « Je réagit au lieu d'agir. » Harry n'y pouvait rien. Dans le passé il n'avait pu compter que sur ses instincts. Attaquer lors d'un face à face contre Voldemort était un exploit.

Hermione posa une main sur le bras d'Harry et sourit. « Je sais que c'est facile pour nous de te dire quoi faire, Harry, mais tu seras le seul qui devra affronter le Professeur Black, » dit-elle avec douceur. « Quoi que tu ai à faire, ai confiance en toi et fait le ! »

« Le temps est écoulé ! » annonça Sirius.

Harry se leva et d'une chiquenaude du poigné il prit sa baguette en main. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sirius, il ne pouvait pas y croire l'homme avait un sourire figé sur son visage. Sirius prenait trop de plaisir à ça. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et lorsqu'il vit le regard ennuyé que lui lançait Harry, le sourire de Sirius s'estompa. Ils s'approchèrent, ils étaient debout, se faisant face au milieu de l'estrade. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé mais il était clair que Sirius s'était rendu compte que cela déplaisait à Harry d'avoir été sorti du lot. Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver dos à dos avant de parcourir les dix pas réglementaires chacun de leur côté. Ils firent demi-tour, ils étaient face à face, ils firent un salut, et reprirent leurs positions.

« Au bout de trois, » avertit Sirius. « Un…deux…trois…Expelliarmus ! »

« Protego ! » contra Harry, déviant le sort. « Locomotor Mortis! »

Sirius esquiva le sort en pivotant le haut du corps et pointa sa baguette vers Harry. « Impedimenta ! » formula-t-il rapidement. « Petrificus Totalus ! »

Harry tourna sur lui-même, le premier sort passa au dessus de lui et atterrit lentement, ce qui lui permit de rouler sur le dos pour éviter que le second sort ne le frappe. Puis il sauta sur ses deux pieds. « Immobilis ! » cria-t-il. « Stupéfix ! » Il savait qu'il devrait attaquer bientôt. Alors que Sirius bloquait et évitait des deux côtés, Harry invoqua calmement un miroir derrière Sirius. « Lumos Solem ! »

Sirius se retourna rapidement lorsqu'une lumière intense envahit la pièce et se retrouva face au miroir, ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Aveuglé, Sirius pointa son arme vers l'endroit où il pensait qu'Harry se trouvait et cria. « Nox ! » lança-t-il, et la lumière retourna à la normale. « Rictusempra ! »

« Expelliarmus ! » incanta Harry promptement en faisant pivoter le haut de son corps pour éviter le sort qui approchait. Il vit Sirius bloquer le sort. Il jeta subitement un Jambencoton, Sirius lança un Sortilège de Confusion. Le duel battait son plein, Harry et Sirius contraient mutuellement leurs mouvements en essayent d'employer leur propre stratégie. Il apparut que Sirius et Harry étaient de force égale, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils connaissaient trop bien le style de l'autre. Avec les règles qu'avaient imposées Sirius, il était extrêmement difficile pour tous deux d'user de sorts puissants, comme ils l'auraient fait habituellement. La force qu'ils devaient utiliser pour éviter de finir à l'infirmerie était presque risible.

Sirius jeta un autre sort de Bloque-Jambes qu'Harry évita facilement. Saisissant sa chance, Harry incanta le Sort du Patronus qui emplit la salle de classe d'une lumière argentée éblouissante pendant que Cornedrue, Lunard et Midnight couraient vers Sirius. Harry lança rapidement un stupéfix, Sirius un expelliarmus. Les deux sorts se percutèrent au milieu de l'estrade cela provoqua une onde de choc magique qui envoya voler Harry et Sirius en arrière. Ils retombèrent sur l'estrade avec un bruit sourd.

Harry émit un grognement en s'asseyant et en frottant sa nuque douloureuse. Ça ressemblait trop à ce qu'il s'était passé au cimetière à son goût. Même si Harry faisait de terribles efforts pour oublier cette nuit, elle avait tendance à le hanter encore de temps en temps. Le souvenir de cette douleur et de cette violence qu'avaient causé les explosions lui donnait encore des frissons. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça.

Harry jeta un œil de l'autre côté de l'estrade et vit que Sirius était dans le même état que lui. « Eh bien, je pense qu'on peut considérer cela comme un match nul, » déclara Sirius en se relevant. « Maintenant, quelles sont vos observations ? »

« Qu'on espère de ne jamais se retrouver face à l'un d'entre vous pour un duel ? » proposa Dean, provoquant le rire dans la salle.

Sirius sourit à sa remarque. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit, » continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, puis il reprit son sérieux. « Les duels les plus difficiles que vous affronterez seront ceux qui vous opposeront à des adversaires qui connaîtront votre force et vos failles mieux que vous-même. Je sais qu'Harry est un duelliste plutôt défensif, alors j'en prends avantage. Harry sait que je suis un attaquant, alors il fait tout pour me distraire. Parfois on doit perdre contre un ami pour pouvoir gagner contre un ennemi. Si un ami vous donne un conseil, prenez-en note et mettez-le en pratique. Cela pourrait très bien vous sauver la vie. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'Harry se relevait et sautait de l'estrade. C'était donc là que voulait en venir Sirius aujourd'hui. C'était un bon conseil. Le problème était de savoir si tout le monde allait le prendre au sérieux ou pas. Il y avait pas mal de gens qui étaient réticents à accepter des critiques constructives.

« Prochain duel, » indiqua Sirius en sautant de l'estrade, « Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

Presque tous les gens présents dans la salle émirent un grognement. Un ticket pour l'infirmerie assuré.

Ça aurait vraiment pu être pire, même si Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir à quel point. Opposer les connaissances d'Hermione au tempérament de Ron, c'était juste aller au désastre. Ron n'était pas très confiant pour ce duel, et le fait que son meilleur ami soit aux côtés d'Hermione pour lui donner des conseils n'aidait pas. Ok, c'était Sirius qui en avait décidé ainsi, et Ron en était malgré tout un peu irrité. Ron attaqua violemment dès le début, ce à quoi Hermione s'attendait. Hermione fut patiente, bloquant et évitant les sorts que Ron lui lançait jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se fatiguer. Quand ce moment arriva, elle l'attaqua et réussi à le piéger avec un Immobilis.

Ron ne parla ni à Hermione ni à Harry durant le reste de la journée, il broyait du noir en silence. Les autres duels s'étaient terminés à peu près de la même manière. Dean avait vaincu Parvati, Seamus avait battu facilement Lavender et Harry avait gagné contre Neville. Harry s'était manifestement retenu pour laisser à Neville une chance de compétition mais le membre du Conseil avait accepté sa défaite avant même le début du duel. « Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner, mais j'espère que je pourrai apprendre quelque chose de cette expérience, » avait dit Neville, ce qui avait choqué tout le monde. C'était une attitude admirable, et Sirius le mentionna devant toute la classe. C'était une attitude que tout le monde devrait adopter mais que seulement quelques rares personnes prennent.

Après tout, qui s'inquiétait d'apprendre alors que la compétitivité annulait toute autre règle ?

**À suivre **


	24. Quelle carrière choisir ?

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Xenane

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwarts_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français****: **24; **Traduction FINI**

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « **Gardien de Minuit** » et « **Les peines d'un champion** ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est **Thamril** vous trouverez rapidement en allant sur les **Fics favorites du groupe**.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice)_

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Nous vous remercions de toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 24 : Quelle carrière choisir ?**

Pendant les vacances de Pâques, les étudiants de cinquième année furent bombardés de brochures, de dépliants et d'autres documents concernant leurs hypothétiques futures carrières. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la vie après Poudlard avant. Tout semblait tourner autour de Voldemort alors comment devait-il planifier l'avenir quand le présent lui demandait sans cesse de risquer sa vie ?

Après avoir regardé le tableau d'affichage, Harry vit qu'il avait une réunion avec le professeur McGonagall à deux heures et demie, le lundi, pour discuter des possibilités pour l'avenir. C'était sans surprise que Hermione avait presque deux fois plus de brochures et de dépliants que les autres. Il était clair, qu'elle en avait pour tout les types de carrières, à cette minute, elle en lisait une sur les relations avec le monde Moldu et juste avant, comment former les trolls à la sécurité. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à être complètement perdu sur la vie après Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Harry parla avec Sirius et Remus pour recevoir quelques conseils. Sirius avait instantanément proposé joueur de Quidditch professionnel, affirmant que Harry devrait avoir du plaisir dans sa vie aussi longtemps qu'il était humainement possible. Remus, d'autre part, avait proposé l'enseignement depuis que Harry avait si bien excellé avec l'Association de Défense. Harry n'était pas vraiment très motivé par ces choix. Il aimait voler, mais il avait le sentiment que le faire professionnellement rendrait la chose beaucoup moins amusante. Il avait également apprécié son rôle avec l'AD, mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait en faire sa vie.

Alors lorsque lundi après-midi arriva, Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. En atteignant le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, Harry hésita un moment avant de frapper. Il savait que tout le monde attendait de lui d'être un guerrier défendant les innocents mais était-ce ce qu'il était réellement? Pas vraiment. Il se battait pour se qu'il croyait juste, mais la pensée de tuer quelqu'un lui faisait horreur. Il ne voulait pas blesser les gens. Alors, que voulait-il faire ?

« Entrer »dit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Ouvrant la porte, Harry fut surpris de voir que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas seule. Le professeur McGonagall était assise derrière son bureau tandis que sur la gauche, se trouvait trois individus que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait un sorcier plutôt grand, avec des cheveux châtain clair, qui adressa à Harry un sourire amical. A côté de lui, une sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds, avec un sourire doux sur son visage. Plus proche de la porte, un sorcier de taille moyenne aux très courts cheveux blonds. Il regarda Harry pendant un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

Harry se sentit soudain extrêmement nerveux. Que faisaient-ils ici ? « Er-excusez-moi »dit-il nerveusement. « Je ne voulais pas interrompre quelque chose. »

« Vous n'interrompez rien, Monsieur Potter » dit le professeur McGonagall sévèrement, passant à Harry le message silencieux qu'elle n'approuvait pas la présence de ces trois individus. « Mr. Andrews, Mlle Winters et Mr Grint ont été envoyé ici par leur département pour avoir quelques mots avec vous. »

C'était inattendu. Harry resta debout près de la porte, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment considérer ces nouvelles. « Pourquoi ?» demanda t-il à brûle-pourpoint. «Je n'ai rien fait de mal, n'est ce pas ? »

« Monsieur Potter, » déclara professionnellement le grand sorcier. « Vous n'avez certainement rien fait de mal. Nous sommes là pour vous aider à planifier votre avenir. Je suis Wesley Grint et je représente le ministère de l'application des lois, de la Division des Auror. A côté de moi, c'est Evelyn Winters qui est originaire des relations publiques aux bureaux du Ministère et à côté d'elle, Daniel Andrews du ministère des Jeux magiques et des Sports »

Harry regarda le professeur McGonagall qui était assise un peu raide avant de retourner son attention vers les représentants du ministère. « Siri-er- Le professeur Black et Remus ne m'ont rien dit à propos de personnes du ministère venant me voir, dit-il prudemment. « Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que le professeur McGonagall et moi-même. »

« C'est normalement le cas, Monsieur Potter » dit le professeur McGonagall avec un hochement de tête. « Toutefois, le ministère a apparemment pensé que vous avez besoin d'aide dans vos choix. Vos tuteurs ne sont pas au courant de cela ... pour le moment et le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas trop content de leur arrivée inopinée. Il estime que cela ne fait qu'ajouter une pression supplémentaire dont vous n'avez pas besoin. Néanmoins, cela est _votre choix_. Si vous désirez parler avec ces gens, vous êtes libre de le faire. »

Harry inhala profondément dans une tentative d'enterrer sa colère. Il comprenait ce qui se passait. Le Ministère voulait avoir pour lui le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Ils le voulaient pour son nom, et non pour ses réalisations scolaires ou sportives. «Si ce n'est pas offert à tout le monde alors je dois le décliner, dit Harry uniformément. Les trois représentants s'apprêtèrent à protester. « Je ne veux pas paraître grossier, mais je refuse de recevoir un traitement spécial pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même pas. Si je devais décider de postuler pour un de vos départements, je veux gagner ma place équitablement. Je suis comme tout le monde ici et je m'attends à être traité de la même façon. »

Evelyn Winters et Daniel Andrews étaient sur le point de protester mais ils furent stoppés lorsque Wesley Grint s'avança. « Nous pouvons accepter cela, Monsieur Potter, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. « Nous nous excusons d'avoir pris de votre temps. » Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall. « Nous nous excusons pour cette intrusion, Professeur. » Sans un mot de plus, les trois représentants partirent.

Harry se décala de l'entrée pour les laisser passer puis laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Soudain, planifier son avenir était la dernière chose que Harry voulait faire. À l'heure actuelle travailler dans le monde moldu semblait être une option trop attrayante. Là, il serait traité normalement aussi longtemps qu'il resterait loin du Surrey. _C'était_ ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait faire quelque chose où il pourrait être «juste Harry». Le problème était que trouver quelque chose comme ça dans le monde des sorciers allait être presque impossible.

Le bruit de la fermeture de la porte tira Harry hors de sa pensée. Se tournant vers le bruit, Harry remarqua que le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout devant la porte maintenant fermée. « Je m'excuse, Harry, dit-elle sincèrement. « Avec les événements actuels, plusieurs organisations au sein du Ministère semblent être assez persistantes. Défendre le train comme tu l'as fait en Septembre a attiré l'attention de la Division Auror, ton dossier de Quidditch a forcement attiré l'attention de la Division des Jeux magiques et des Sports, et je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi les relations publiques étaient là. Tu avais raison. Ils étaient là à cause de ton nom. Beaucoup estiment que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le ministre ne soit démis de ses fonctions, alors ils veulent manifester leur soutien envers celui en qui ils auraient dû avoir cru depuis le début. »

Le Professeur McGonagall prît doucement Harry par le bras et l'amena vers la chaise en face de son bureau. « Assis-toi, Harry » dit-elle, alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers sa chaise, derrière le bureau jonché de tracts. « Voyons voir si nous pouvons discuter de tes idées de carrière et de quels matières tu souhaites continuer dans ta sixième et septième années. As-tu déjà pensé à ce que tu aimerais faire après avoir quitté Poudlard ? »

Harry secoua la tête, alors qu'il posait son sac sur le sol, son regard porté sur les brochures. A ce moment, il avait une idée plutôt claire de ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire plutôt que de ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Très bien » déclara le professeur McGonagall avec soin. « Peut-être que nous pensons de manière trop étroite. Ne pense pas à un poste précis, Harry. Que veux-tu faire en général ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire quelque chose proche de l'œil public depuis qu'il détestait l'attention, mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. « Je crois que je veux aider les gens » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Mais, je ne sais pas comment. »

« Nous pouvons travailler avec ça » dit le professeur McGonagall en sortant quelques brochures du groupe et en en ouvrant une. « Tu pourrais choisir d'être un Auror, mais je te préviens que ce n'est pas un chemin de carrière facile. Tu as besoin d'un minimum de cinq ASPIC et rien en dessous du grade ''Effort Exceptionnel'' Après cela, tu devras subir une série de tests rigoureux basés sur la personnalité et l'aptitude. Très peu sont pris. En fait, je ne crois pas que quiconque ait été pris au cours de ses trois dernières années. »

Le Professeur McGonagall posa la brochure et regarda Harry, qui attendait de rencontrer son regard. « Pour les matières, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la Métamorphose, les Charmes et les Potions seront nécessaires. Je te préviens, Harry, je n'accepte dans ma classe que des élèves qui obtiennent un ''Effort Exceptionnel'' ou plus élevé que le niveau ordinaire des sorciers, ce que tu as actuellement » Elle sortit ce qui semblait être un dossier et l'ouvrit. « Selon tes professeurs, tes notes se sont améliorées au cours des dernières années. La seule classe discutable, serait Potions où tu as en moyenne entre un« Acceptable 'et un ' Effort Exceptionnel '. Je veux également t'avertir que le professeur Rogue accepte seulement les étudiants qui obtiennent un ''Optimal'' à leur BUSE. Travailler un peu plus fort dans cette classe ne ferait donc pas de mal. »

Harry ne pu retenir un grognement. Même s'il inventait une potion qui permettait de guérir toutes les maladies, il ne recevrait jamais un ''Optimal'' du professeur Rogue. Il était préférable d'accepter simplement que le professeur Rogue ne donnerait jamais une note réaliste à un enfant des Maraudeurs. Heureusement pour Harry, le professeur Rogue ne serait pas le professeur qui le testerait pour ses BUSE, donc il avait encore un peu d'espoir.

« Une autre option est la Santé», déclara le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle prenait un autre un tract. « Les exigences sont semblable à celles d'Auror pour les classes à l'exception de la botanique. Tu auras besoin d'au moins un ''Effort Exceptionnel'' à tes ASPIC de botanique en plus des autres ASPIC. Il y aura aussi une formation post-diplôme. Peut-être est ce plus approprié pour toi, Harry. Je dois dire que tu passes suffisamment de temps à l'infirmerie, peut être que tu pourrais aussi rentabiliser ce temps là-bas. »

« Hey ! » s'écria Harry offensé « La plupart du temps ce n'est pas ma faute. »

Le Professeur McGonagall regarda Harry lentement avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage. « Je plaisantais, Harry, dit-elle. « Bien sûr il y a aussi l'enseignement qui exigerait une certaine maîtrise dans la matière que tu souhaiterais enseigner ... à moins que le Directeur ne puisse trouver personne d'autre ... ou que tu sois nommé par le ministère. Il faudra aussi que tu es des ASPIC dans les principales matières : Herboristerie, Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Astronomie, et Enchantement. Je dois dire que selon ton groupe, tout porte à croire que tu serais un excellent professeur »

« Mais je n'enseigne pas la plupart du temps » protesta Harry. « Je reste habituellement à regarder dans un coin de la salle»

« Qui est celui qui donne les instructions pendant le cours ? » contra le Professeur McGonagall. « Si tu m'avais dit, un an plus tôt, que Neville Londubat serait en mesure de créer un Patronus corporel, je t'aurais fait admettre à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne pense pas que tu vois à quel point tu as une influence positive sur eux, Harry. Tant d'étudiants de ton groupe ont changé pour le mieux, grâce à toi. C'est comme cela que l'on définit un professeur, Harry. Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas fortement le trop plein d'attention que tu reçois mais as tu jamais pensé que tu l'as mérité ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il détourna les yeux. Il su immédiatement que c'était un combat qu'il n'allait pas gagner.

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir t'aider en ce qui concerne l'attention de la population féminine de cette école», dit McGonagall causant un regard confus de la part de Harry. « Je te suggère d'en parler à ton tuteur pour ce sujet. En ce qui concerne le reste de l'attention, je ne vais pas nier que tu es un modèle, Harry. Les étudiants se tournent vers toi et, personnellement, je suis reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi comme référence. Tu es un beau jeune homme, Harry. Tes parents seraient certainement fiers de toi. »

Harry poussa un soupir. Comment était-il censé répondre à cela ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais il était rendu à un point où il avait réalisé qu'argumenter n'allait le mener nulle part. Tout le monde avait son opinion et rien de ce qu'il disait, n'allait y changer quelque chose. C'était probablement une des plus grandes leçons, qu'il avait apprise de Sirius et Remus. Les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent croire. Tant que l'on reste fidèle à ses propres convictions, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se tenir debout devant lui. « Pour le moment ce ne sont que des possibilités de carrière, je vais laisser les trois choix dans ton fichier pour l'instant» dit-elle avec un doux sourire. « Parfois il est préférable de laisser ses options ouvertes. Elles sont toutes des professions honorables, Harry. Si tu as des questions sur l'une d'entre elles, je suis sûr que l'Auror Tonks, Madame Pomfresh ou tout Professeur ici seraient prêts à t'aider. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander. »

Harry acquiesça, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir tant de difficulté avec cela. « Et-es-ce que c'est normal ? » Demanda t-il calmement. « De ne pas savoir, je veux dire... »

Le Professeur McGonagall pressa le bras d'Harry de manière rassurante. « Bien sûr que c'est normal, dit-elle. « Je ne peux pas penser à un seul élève que j'ai eu qui est eu une image claire de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Ce n'est que pour vous faire prendre conscience des options possibles, pour que vous puissiez bien vous y préparer, tu comprends ? »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau alors qu'il se levait, agrippant son cartable sur le chemin. « Merci, Professeur » dit-il avec lassitude. « Je pense que c'est juste un grand nombre de chose à prendre en compte »

« Très bien » dit McGonagall avec un sourire. « Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, je suppose que cela conclut le rendez-vous. » Harry se retourna pour partir. « Oh ... et Harry, je suis fière de la façon dont tu as su gérer la présence des agents du ministère. En agissant ainsi, je pense que tu as encore augmenté l'intérêt qu'ils ont envers toi. »

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'il sortait du bureau du professeur McGonagall, la faisant rire. Les trois représentants avaient créé un effet négatif sur Harry. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui essayaient d'influencer les autres. Cela rappelait trop Fudge et Ombrage. A ce moment, Harry n'avait qu'une envie frapper désespérément les murs des ses poings. Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéressait toujours à quelqu'un après que cette personne les avait envoyé balader ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Pas d'humeur à réfléchir à la Divination, Harry se rendit directement à la classe de DCFM et attendit que celle-ci se termine. Il essaya d'utiliser quelques techniques calmantes mais il était tout simplement trop frustré pour se concentrer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi toute cette situation le gênait autant. Quelques départements au sein du Ministère avaient essayé de gagner l'amitié du garçon-qui-a-survécut, et alors? Ce n'était pas comme si cela n'était pas déjà arrivé avant.

_Mais je n'ai jamais été pris au dépourvu comme ça avant. _

Le son de la cloche tira Harry de ses pensées. Appuyé contre le mur, Harry attendit que tout le monde soit sorti hors de la salle avant d'entrer. Il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle avant de laisser tomber son sac d'école sur son bureau, et de s'effondrer sur son siège. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sirius était dans la pièce, le regardant intensément. Fermant les yeux, Harry tenta désespérément d'enterrer son trop plein d'émotions. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose ou bien il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser.

« Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius soigneusement de derrière son bureau. « Quelque chose s'est produit lors de ton rendez-vous ? »

Harry renifla. « Rien du tout » dit-il sarcastique. « Personne du ministère n'était là pour demander au garçon-qui-a-survécut de travailler dans son département. »Sirius se leva aussitôt sur ses pieds. « Ce n'est pas comme si je suis une personne réelle avec son propre libre arbitre. Je suis juste un outil, un support pour la publicité, que chacun utilise comme il lui plait pour son profit. » Harry frappa ses poings sur son bureau, sa frustration prenant le meilleur de lui, sans savoir que plusieurs objets dans la salle commençaient à trembler. « Je déteste ça ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser seul ? »

Sirius fut au côté de Harry en un instant. Il s'agenouilla et tourna Harry afin que leurs regards se rencontrent. « McGonagall a permis cela ? » Demanda t-il confus. « Dumbledore a permis cela ? »

Les objets volants se calmèrent lentement. « Évidemment, les représentants ont été extrêmement persistant » murmura Harry en regardant au loin tout en poussant un soupir. « Je suis désolé. Je pense que je suis vraiment stressé avec tout ce qui se passe. C'est juste la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui » Harry retourna son regard vers Sirius, un regard suppliant sur son visage. « Est-il trop tard pour changer mon nom ? »

Sirius se mit à rire alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux d'Harry. « Je vais en parler à Lunard», dit-il alors redevenant sérieux. « Je vais parler à McGonagall et Dumbledore à propos de ça, Harry. Ils auraient dû contacter Remus ou moi à partir du moment où une personne manifeste un intérêt pour te voir. J'ai fait comprendre à Dumbledore que même si je suis ici pour enseigner, tu es ma priorité absolue ». Sirius se leva et sortit sa baguette. Après quelques sorts, son bureau avait été transfiguré en une plate-forme de duel et les pupitres des élèves repoussés contre le mur. « Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel avant le début du cours? On dirait que tu en as besoin. »

Harry se leva et fit un bond de côté lorsque sa chaise fût soudain déplacée vers le mur pour rejoindre les autres. Enlevant sa robe et la posant sur le côté, Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers la plateforme, Sirius prenant le même chemin quelques secondes après. Aucun mot ne fut dit. Ils connaissaient tous les deux les notions par cœur. Ils se saluèrent respectivement et le duel commença. Harry pris immédiatement l'offensive et Sirius riposta. Rien de dangereux ne fût jeté, mais le pouvoir derrière les sorts précisaient qu'ils ne rigolaient pas.

Sirius réussi à désarmer Harry le premier mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car Harry fût capable de rappeler sa baguette par un sort silencieux. En attrapant sa baguette, Harry esquiva le sort venant en sens inverse, en jetant une série de sorts à Sirius pour le désarmer. Sirius était suffisamment proche pour lancer une attaque physique. Rapidement Harry ré-rengaina sa baguette et bloqua tous les coups de poings et de pieds qui venait sur son chemin tout en réussissant à en donner un peu de son côté Voyant une chance, Harry se leva d'un bond, tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de les pousser avec force en appuyant sur la poitrine de Sirius. Ce dernier laissa échapper un ''ounch'', alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Harry se repositionna, son corps encore dans les airs, atterrissant sur un genou. Il dévia instantanément son poignet et saisit sa baguette, l'orientant vers Sirius qui était maintenant allongé au sol, sur le dos.

« Tu te rends ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je me rends » confirma Sirius dans une voix tendue, alors qu'il se redressait et frottait sa poitrine.

« Aïe, Harry. Ça fait vraiment mal. La prochaine fois je fais appel à Lunard et je le laisse faire le duel avec toi. »

Harry poussa un grand soupir, alors qu'il rengainait sa baguette une fois de plus et aidait Sirius à se mettre debout. « Je suis désolé Sirius » dit-il sincèrement. Harry réalisa ensuite à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait laissé ses émotions et ses instincts le guider plutôt que la pensée logique. « Est ce que je dois appeler Madame Pomfresh ? »

Sirius regarda Harry. « N'y pense même pas » l'averti t-il, puis il sourit. « Toutefois, je me réserve le droit à un match de revanche et la prochaine fois, je ne retiendrais rien du tout. Tu deviens très bon, petit. »

Le bruit de plusieurs déglutissions les firent sursauter et se retourner pour voir la classe entière debout près de la porte les yeux grands ouverts. Harry et Sirius ne purent retenir un gémissement. Tous les deux avait oublié de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Harry et Sirius ne pouvait imaginer ce que les autres devaient penser en ayant vu le duel entre eux.

Le silence fût enfin rompu par Ron. « Par les culottes de Merlin, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda t-il faisant rire une bonne partie de la classe.

Sirius sauta de la plate-forme suivit de Harry. « Je vais ignorer le langage ... pour cette fois » dit l'animagus avec un sourire narquois. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva sa baguette au sol à l'extrémité de la plate-forme. Après l'avoir ramassé, il lança quelques sorts pour rendre à la classe sa première apparence. « Tout le monde s'installe à sa place afin que nous puissions commencer. Vos BUSE approchent rapidement et nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. »

Chacun pris sa place habituelle. Ron s'assit rapidement à côté de Harry. « Donc c'était quoi ça ? » murmura t-il. « Vous aviez l'air de vouloir vous entretuer tous les deux. »

Harry regarda Ron avec un froncement de sourcil. Ça avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait essayé de faire, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un pouvait penser cela. "Mon rendez-vous avec McGonagall ne s'est pas si bien passé que ça, dit-il doucement. "Se battre en duel était juste une façon de ne pas penser à cela et de décompresser un peu. Combien avez vu du duel ?

« Juste la partie physique » dit Ron, alors qu'il jetait un regard à Hermione. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé lors du rendez-vous ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Des gens du ministère sont venu, dit-il alors qu'il roulait des yeux de désagréments. « Je les ai mis dehors. Je suppose que j'avais assez de mal à essayer de penser à une carrière par moi-même sans qu'ils viennent me compliquer les choses en me disant combien ils seraient fier que le garçon-qui-a-survécut fasse partis de leur département».

Ron grimaça devant le ton sarcastique de Harry. « Désolé d'entendre ça, camarade »dit-il avec sympathie. « Alors tu t'es décidé sur une carrière ? »

Harry secoua la tête avant de retourner son attention vers Sirius, son rendez-vous repoussé au fond de son esprit afin de mieux se concentrer. Sirius avait marqué un très bon point. Les BUSE seraient très bientôt là. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il voulait faire après Poudlard mais pour le moment cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de préparer les examens à venir et de là, il pourrait examiner ses options. Pour le moment cependant, Harry n'était pas trop motivé à considérer n'importe quelle position au sein du Ministère. Peut-être que dans quelque temps cela changerait, mais actuellement, Harry avait trop de ressentiment envers toute la douleur qu'ils lui avaient causé à lui et sa famille actuelle.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain, Harry fut surpris lorsque les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall se présentèrent à lui pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir renvoyé les représentants du Ministère. Harry essaya d'assurer à sa Directrice de Maison ainsi qu'au Directeur qu'il ne les blâmait pas pour cela, mais apparemment Sirius leur avait donné à tous les deux une bonne dose de culpabilité. Remus réussit également à le rencontrer « par hasard » au détour d'un couloir et lui rappela qu'il était là si jamais Harry avait besoin de parler. Harry insista, répétant qu'il allait bien mais Sirius et Remus croyaient rarement à cette excuse maintenant. Il l'avait utilisé trop souvent lorsque Ombrage avait été à Poudlard.

Harry n'était pas en mesure de penser à ce qui s'était passé aussi longtemps que son planning serait chargé. Une fois de plus il avait un temps libre limité. Le matin avant le début des classes. Le dernier match de la saison approchait et les Gryffondor étaient en tête du classement pour la Coupe de Quidditch, le professeur Rogue enseignait à Harry l'Occlumancie de manière plus dure encore, le Conseil avait décidé de commencer à utiliser l'approche de Sirius à l'aide de ce qu'ils avaient appris en duels, ce qui signifiait pour tout le monde dans le Conseil de connaître toutes les règles d'usage en duel, et bien sûr le travail scolaire qui n'avait jamais de fin était un problème constant pour tous les cinquièmes années.

Il était sorti de sa routine une semaine après son rendez-vous lorsque Remus l'avait sorti du cours de divination et emmené directement au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. En entrant, Harry fût touché par un sentiment de déjà vu quand il vit que Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt étaient debout devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry reconnu tout de suite la position. C'était la Tonks « je suis en service ».

« S'il vous plaît entrez, Remus, Harry »dit le Professeur Dumbledore agréablement en se levant. « Il y a quelques questions dont nous devons discuter. »

Harry suivit Remus vers les chaises placées devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et s'assit. Regardant vers les deux Aurors, Harry vit Tonks lui faire un clin d'œil et observa un léger sourire provenant de Shacklebolt. C'était étrange. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait rarement été autre chose que professionnel. Harry reporta son attention vers Dumbledore et remarqua les gros tas de parchemin sur le bureau. Du coin de l'œil, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Remus était raide sur sa chaise. C'était là un indicateur clé que quelque chose se passait.

« Je tiens à t'informer, Harry, que plus tôt aujourd'hui Cornelius Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions par la majorité du Magenmagot » dit le Professeur Dumbledore d'une voix agréable. « Il semble qu'à la lumière des événements récents, beaucoup ont perdu leur confiance dans le leadership du Ministère. »

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Fudge était partit ? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Prudemment Harry jeta un regard sur Tonks et Shacklebolt qui lui firent un signe de confirmation. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi ils agissaient de manière si inhabituellement joyeuse ... Bon, au moins Shacklebolt, Tonks semblait toujours joyeuse.

« Jusqu'à une élection officielle » poursuivi le professeur Dumbledore, « Amelia Bones sera le ministre par intérim et sa première action est de commencer une enquête officielle concernant l'interview que tu as donné à Rita Skeeter afin de déterminer si Voldemort est revenu ou non. Tonks et Kingsley sont là pour prendre ta ''déclaration officielle''. Je crois qu'Amelia a voulu rendre la situation aussi simple que possible en envoyant des personnes qui te sont familières. »

« C'est ce qui explique Tonks, mais pas Kingsley » dit Remus avec prudence. « J'avais comme l'impression que Amélia n'était pas au courant de qui faisait exactement partie de l'Ordre. »

« Je me suis proposé » dit Kingsley simplement. « Un Auror sénior était nécessaire et j'étais le premier choix étant donné que Tonks et moi avions travaillé ensemble auparavant. Amelia n'est pas au courant que je connais déjà Harry. Elle m'a longuement interrogé afin de s'assurer que je le traite équitablement. »Shacklebolt tourna son attention vers Harry et lui sourit. « Tu as laissé une très forte impression à mon chef de département, gamin. Grint a parlé à tout le monde de votre petite rencontre la semaine dernière. Évidemment, il a jugé la situation dans son ensemble plutôt amusante. »

Harry roula les yeux et secoua la tête de dépit. «Je ne vois pas pourquoi, murmura t-il. « Je l'ai simplement mis à la porte… »

Ce qui est quelque chose que très peu de monde ferait, Harry » dit Tonks sérieusement. « La plupart des gens profitent de la possibilité qui est placée face à eux mais pas toi. Tu as insisté pour être traité comme tout le monde. Même avec tout ce qui ce passe, il y a beaucoup de gens qui ont encore l'idée fausse que tu profites de la publicité. »

« Alors, quelle est ''l'histoire officielle''? » demanda Remus, retournant ainsi au sujet principal de la discussion.

« Je crois que l'histoire que Harry a raconté à Rita suffira » répondit le professeur Dumbledore. « Nous avons juste besoin de savoir exactement quels changements ont été faits. Avec la version du 'Daily Prophet' face à celle d'Harry nous ne devrions normalement pas avoir de chance d'être discrédités. »

« Je n'ai rien à changé » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je n'ai pas mentionné tout ce qui avait à voir avec les éclats de magie ou le lien de nos baguettes et leurs conséquences, enfin vous savez. J'ai simplement dit que Voldemort s'était affaiblis et que j'avais couru vers la Coupe. Rita a supposé que toutes mes blessures venaient de mon duel. »

Dumbledore réfléchi un moment puis regarda Harry pensif. « Amélia n'acceptera pas des hypothèses, Harry » dit-il patiemment. « Elle _voudra_ savoir la raison de chacune des blessures que tu as subies. Nous avons réussi à maintenir le secret à propos de ton problème cardiaque, mais l'école a appris que tes poumons se sont effondrés et que tu as eu besoin d'un masque à oxygène pour t'aider à respirer lorsque tu es revenu du cimetière. Je n'ai aucun doute que Susan ai transmis ce peu d'informations à sa tante. Nous devons avancer avec précaution, Harry. Si Amélia demande à voir ton dossier médical, elle aurait connaissance de plusieurs éclats magique épuisant qui ont faillis te tuer. »

« Mais elle aurait besoin, soit de ma permission, soit de celle de Sirius pour voir le dossier médical d'Harry » contra Remus. « J'étais là quand Harry a donné l'interview, Dumbledore. Qui peut dire que Harry n'a pas reçu ses blessures pendant le duel ? Il avait heurté un arbre ! Si Amélia Bones a des questions, elle est plus que la bienvenue pour nous parler à Sirius ou à moi-même. Peu importe que certaines personnes puissent penser que la vie de Harry est disponible pour la connaissance du public. Fudge a tenté de franchir cette ligne de multiples fois, nous sommes intervenus à chacune, et nous le ferons pour les prochaines également. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore poussa un soupir. « Remus, je ne suis pas votre ennemi ici » dit-il avec lassitude. « Nous savons tous les deux que les règles s'appliquent rarement quand Harry est concerné, peu importe tous ce que nous faisons pour prévenir cela. »

« C'est pourquoi Sirius et moi sommes ici», déclara Remus fermement. « Je comprends que vous essayez de gagner un allié, mais personnellement, je m'en fous. Je crois que Sirius a fortement marqué ses volontés quand il a accepté son poste. Et je suis d'accord avec lui.

Harry a déjà assez été mis sur le devant de la scène pour vous aider. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est grâce à lui que Ombrage est à Azkaban, que le public connaît le retour de Voldemort et maintenant que Fudge a été démit de sa fonction au Ministère ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rappeler, Remus » dit Dumbledore. « Je suis bien conscient que l'Ordre est redevable à Harry. Je veux juste éviter tout problème dans un proche avenir. Il y a encore beaucoup de personnes au Ministère qui souhaitent utiliser une personne ayant des capacités comme Harry pour leur propre profit. Nous devons veiller à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de trous dans l'histoire de Harry. »

« Ce que nous ferons», déclara Tonks d'un ton grave qui semblait si différent de d'habitude « Croyez-vous vraiment que l'un de nous ferait quelque chose qui mettrait Harry en danger ? Bones est le chef du Département de l'application des lois. Nous savons à quoi nous attendre avec elle, Dumbledore. Vous oubliez aussi que, contrairement à Fudge, Bones n'outrepassera pas ses limites s'il faut pour cela entraver les droits d'Harry. »

Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes. En écoutant les différents participants, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à être un peu trop stressé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise par le fait que tout le monde se disputait parce qu'ils essayaient de le protéger. Ils discutaient autour de lui presque comme s'il n'était même pas là. « Je comprends votre préoccupation, Professeur, mais je ne peux pas changer l'histoire maintenant, dit Harry calmement. « Le 'Daily Prophet' a fait un geste plutôt généreux en se rangeant de mon côté. De ce que j'ai entendu sur Madame Bones, elle semble être une personne juste. J'ai commencé à avoir des éclats magiques dès ma troisième année et pourtant personne ne la encore découvert. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais toutes les précautions nécessaires ont été prises, non ? »

« Il marque un point, Dumbledore » souligna Kingsley. « Je comprends votre besoin d'être prudent mais personne ne s'est douté des problèmes de l'enfant jusqu'à présent. La cruauté de Voldemort étant reconnue, personne ne pensera à questionner les blessures d'Harry. Aujourd'hui, passer à la loupe les blessures d'Harry semble être plutôt la dernière chose à faire sur la liste des priorités. Bones met l'accent sur Voldemort, elle veut savoir si lui et ses Mangemorts sont bien revenus ce soir là et qui était là exactement. »

« Très bien »déclara le professeur Dumbledore finalement. « Nous devrions commencer alors. »

Harry et Remus racontèrent l'histoire qui avait été transmis à Rita Skeeter. Tonks prenait les notes pendant que Shacklebolt les interrogeait sur quelques points. Le Professeur Dumbledore resta silencieux tout le temps à un tel point que Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Il pouvait dire que Dumbledore n'était pas heureux d'avoir vu sa proposition rejetée, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le Directeur était si inquiet. Sirius et Remus avaient approuvés l'histoire et ils étaient plus protecteurs que n'importe qui pouvait l'être envers lui.

Dès qu'ils eurent finit, Remus tira Harry hors du bureau de Dumbledore, clamant que Harry avait encore des cours. Harry ne manqua pas l'air de déception sur le visage de professeur Dumbledore ou le regard de sympathie sur Tonks. Quelque chose se passait ici définitivement et vu la manière dont Dumbledore et Remus se comportaient, cela durait depuis un certain temps déjà. Harry savait déjà que Sirius et Remus avaient quelques doutes par rapport à certaines décisions qu'avait prises Dumbledore mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il était clair qu'il avait eu tort.

« Remus, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » demanda Harry tranquillement. « Le professeur Dumbledore essayait juste d'aider. »

Remus s'arrêta instantanément et regarda Harry avant de le tirer dans une classe vide. Il referma la porte, puis sorti sa baguette et jeta un charme de silence. « Je sais de quoi cela doit avoir l'air, Harry, mais tu dois comprendre quelque chose. Dumbledore n'est pas seulement le Directeur de Poudlard. Il est également le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète qui a besoin de toutes les chances qu'elle peut avoir pour prendre le dessus dans la guerre. Gagner un allié comme Amelia Bones serait particulièrement utile et Dumbledore essaie d'être extrêmement accommodant afin de se garantir son soutien. Sirius et je pense la même chose, ne voulons pas que Dumbledore t'utilise pour y parvenir. »

« Il ne m'utilise pas » protesta Harry. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que _je le voulais_, tu t'en souviens ? J'ai pris seul la décision de parler à Rita Skeeter, le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Je sais qu'il y a sans doute quelque rapport avec l'Ordre dont je ne suis pas vraiment au courant, mais… »

« Harry, écoute-moi», déclara Remus alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je sais que cela peut paraître déroutant, mais tu as juste à nous faire confiance à Sirius et à moi. Nous avons parfaitement éclaircis les choses avec Dumbledore, que si nous avions à choisir entre toi et l'Ordre, nous te choisirons toi. À ce moment ta protection est le plus important. Je sais que Dumbledore se fait du souci pour toi, mais il a aussi une guerre à s'inquiéter. Et il considère la chose dans son ensemble. Ne te méprends pas, quelqu'un doit le faire. Nous voulons juste nous assurer que tu ne sois pas au milieu de tout cela. Même si tu as déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, tu es toujours à l'école. Tu as encore le droit d'être un enfant. »

En regardant dans les yeux de Remus, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Remus avait supplié Harry de lui faire confiance, peu importe ses opinions personnelles. Il n'avait peut-être pas complètement compris ce qui se passait entre Dumbledore et ses gardiens, mais il en avait une idée assez générale. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Dumbledore de se concentrer sur la guerre. C'était certainement le plus important aujourd'hui. Harry n'appréciait peut-être pas l'hostilité entre Dumbledore et ses gardiens, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les trois sorciers trouveraient un juste milieu et plutôt tôt que tard.

**À suivre**


	25. Opposition amicale

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Xenane

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suivent : _Power of Hogwarts_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français****: **25; **Fini : **28** Traduction : FINI**

**Disclamer : **Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne nous appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « **Gardien de Minuit** » et « **Les peines d'un champion** ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est **Thamril** vous trouverez rapidement en allant sur les **Fics favorites du groupe**.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

La fin de ce tome approche à grand pas !

Merci pour vos reviews et passez un très bon moment sur ce chapitre.

À bientôt

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 25 : Opposition amicale**

Lorsque le lendemain matin arriva, les nouvelles du renvoi de Fudge faisaient la première page du Daily Prophète. Des conversations excitées éclataient de tous les côtés, tout le monde semblait vouloir exprimer sa propre opinion sur le type de Ministre que Cornelius Fudge avait été. Susan Bones était devenu une célébrité depuis que sa tante avait été promu Ministre par intérim, quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier. Elle l'avait déjà précisé clairement, à l'époque où les Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis d'Azkaban, qu'elle détestait ce type d'attention qui semblait toujours suivre Harry comme une ombre.

À la lumière de ce qu'avait dit Remus, Harry se faisait un point d'éviter le Professeur Dumbledore de toutes les manières possibles, ce qui n'était pas difficile. L'absence d'un Ministre avait laissé le ministère dans un état de panique forçant Dumbledore à passer la moitié de son temps à réarranger la situation après le bordel que Fudge avait laissé derrière lui et l'autre moitié à Poudlard. Tout semblait fonctionner par habitude. Les Cours avaient bien lieu, les activités parascolaires continuaient comme elles l'avaient toujours fait et les repas étaient aussi bons que d'habitude. C'était aussi normal que Poudlard pouvait l'être, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il y avait ce si mauvais pressentiment ?

La seule raison à laquelle Harry ne cessait de penser était que la vie en dehors de Poudlard n'avait absolument rien de normale en ce moment. Les sorciers du monde entier semblaient être dans un état de panique. Cela ne faisait aucune importance que les personnes croyaient ou non au retour de Voldemort. Le vote de défiance contre Cornelius Fudge avait prouvé qu'il y avait de graves problèmes au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Des Editoriaux avaient été publiés sur celui ou celle qui devrait définitivement remplacer Fudge. Heureusement, Lucius Malfoy et le reste des Mangemorts qu'Harry avait identifiés n'étaient pas sur la liste.

Quand Avril disparu pour laisser la place à Mai, toutes les émotions potentielles concernant le nouveau futur ministre se fanèrent progressivement. L'AD. Avait mis une halte à leurs réunions pour se focaliser sur leurs épreuves de fin d'année. Maintenant, au lieu des enseignements de DCFM pratique dans la Salle sur Demande, les membres de l'AD formait de petits groupes d'étude et se consacraient à des sujets qui leur posaient réellement problème. Potions était le groupe le plus populaire, suivie par la Métamorphose, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. Le groupe d'étude pour les Potions était un groupe théorique que les étudiants utilisaient pour comprendre tous ce que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas expliqué en classe. Métamorphose était un groupe d'étude pratique pour aider tout le monde sur les métamorphose difficile qu'ils avaient essayé en classe.

La pratique de Quidditch était maintenant tous les soirs pour préparer le dernier match de la saison qui était prévue pour la fin du mois. Les séances étaient tôt permettant à Harry encore du temps pour ses devoirs et même d'avoir son cours d'Occlumancie mais il était toujours épuisé. Le Professeur Rogue avait augmenté l'intensité des attaques mentales qui avaient tendance à provoquer la douleur de la cicatrice de Harry plus que normalement, mais heureusement il n'avait plus de rêves sur le Département des Mystères ou des visions de ce que Voldemort faisait. C'était la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin pour le moment.

Tout fut extrêmement normal pour Harry jusqu'à ce matin, où il se réveilla tôt avec un mal de tête tellement important qu'en comparaison ses maux de tête précédent lui semblaient une partie de plaisir. Ouvrir les yeux fut une grave erreur. La chambre était beaucoup trop lumineuse et la douleur fut pire. Toute sorte de pensée semblait rendre sa douleur encore pire. Chaque seconde semblait une éternité et tous ce que Harry pouvait faire était d'attendre que cela passe. Des voix emplissaient ses oreilles pour être écartées par une autre voix, apaisante, une voix qu'Harry avait entendue une fois auparavant, quand il avait été sous les effets des Détraqueurs.

_« Tiens bon, mon fils. La douleur va passer. »_

_« Papa ? __Est ce ... je suis en train de mourir ? Comment est ce je peux t'entendre ? »_

_« Non mon fils, tu ne vas pas mourir. Sois fort. Crois-moi. La douleur ne durera pas éternellement. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mon fils. Essayes de te concentrer sur ma voix et d'oublier la douleur. Respire Harry. Concentre-toi sur les choses que tu peux contrôler »_

Ressentant comme une poussée de chaleur, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir un éclair de feu suivie par l'apparition d'un phénix familier. L'oiseau se mit à chanter doucement, forçant Harry à se détendre. La douleur commença à diminuer à mesure que les yeux d'Harry se refermèrent. Tout semblait s'évanouir au fur et à mesure que le chant de Fumseck déferlait en lui, comme une douce couverture. Harry avait l'impression de sombrer dans un état de béatitude, dans la paix où rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal.

« Harry ? »

La voix était si loin, mais si familière. Où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix? « _Papa?_ » Demanda Harry groggy alors qu'il tentait de s'agripper à cette paisible nuit. Il était trop fatigué pour essayer de savoir qui lui parlait ou ce qu'il lui voulait. « _Tu as__ raison, Papa. Merci_. » A ce moment le sommeil semblait impossible à ignorer. Il se sentait complètement vidé de toute énergie, il avait à peine remarqué la disparition de Fumseck dans un autre éclair de flammes.

Ce que ce rappela Harry par la suite, était qu'il reposait sur quelque chose de mou et confortable et qu'il était recouvert de couvertures. Un chiffon froid effleurait légèrement son visage, surtout sous son nez. Un autre chiffon humide et froid avait été déposé sur son front, lui procurant une sensation de bien être. Des voix étouffées remplissaient ses oreilles réveillaient son esprit embrouillé. Un bras enfouis sous les épaules, calait sa tête sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Sans avertissement, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent rapidement, surprenant ceux qui étaient proches. Lentement, la tête d'Harry fut soulevée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit verticale. Harry regarda droit devant lui, sans fixer quelque chose en particulier, pourtant ses yeux possédaient une intensité qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait avoir. « Un danger a été signalé dans la forêt, dit-il fermement. «Le contrôler ou le supprimer. Cela est de votre choix. »

Plusieurs hoquets furent entendus alors qu'Harry s'effondra contre la poitrine de son parrain. Toute urgence avait disparu. Le silence demeura alors que Sirius enveloppait son bras autour d'Harry et le rapprochait de lui. Personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un garçon de quinze ans donnait un ultimatum aux membres du personnel de Poudlard contre le lequel il devait obéir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Professeur Dumbledore avait été pris au dépourvu, soit, mais cela devait arriver de nouveau tôt ou tard.

**§*&o&*§**

_« Ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Monsieur le Directeur. Selon mes sources, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est presque effondré après avoir crié le nom de Potter. Il veut savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Il sentait quelque chose de puissant derrière la douleur. Que dois-je lui dire ? »_

_« La vérité, Severus. Nous ne savons pas. Harry ne se souvient jamais de quoi que ce soit après ses éclats, nous ne pouvons donc obtenir aucune réponse de lui. J'ai quelques soupçons, mais j'espère que j'ai tort. Je sais que Voldemort n'acceptera pas cette réponse, mais pour __le moment il n'aura pas le choix. Voldemort est déjà trop intéressé par Harry en raison de ses l'éclat de magique. Je crains qu'il essaye toujours de convaincre Harry de le rejoindre »_

_« Croyez-vous vraiment que Potter rejoindrais la personne qui a tué ses parents ? »_

_« Je pense que Harry ferait tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, même vendre son âme, si cela était nécessaire. C'est le genre de personne qu'il est. Est ce que je crois que Harry rejoindrais volontairement Voldemort pour servir les ténèbres ? Non, Harry n'a pas cela en lui__. Je crois que la réaction d'Harry lors de votre première leçon d'Occlumancie en est une preuve suffisante. Vous ne vous entendez manifestement pas tous les deux, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de paniquer quand il a cru vous avoir fait du mal. Harry a été le réceptacle de suffisamment de violence dans sa vie pour qu'il n'en vienne même à penser faire du mal à quelqu'un. »_

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement, alors qu'il basculait sur le côté droit, tirant les couvertures dans le processus. Il était toujours fatigué, mais les voix des Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue ne le laissaient pas retourner dans son sommeil. Une main se posa sur son épaule avec une pression familière, si bien que Harry n'eu pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître la personne. Tout le monde semblait avoir sa propre façon de le réveiller. Sirius c'était les cheveux, Remus habituellement lui frottait le dos, Tonks elle touchait son visage et le professeur Dumbledore lui serrait gentiment l'épaule.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir une surabondance de blanc bloquer sa ligne de mire. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de se réveiller, tout en se redressant doucement. « Quelle heure est-il ? demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« C'est le début de l'après midi, Harry» dit le Professeur Dumbledore, alors qu'il lui remettait ses lunettes. « Nous commencions à être inquiets. Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ? »

Harry glissa ses lunettes et regarda les environs. Il était à l'infirmerie avec le Professeur Dumbledore à son chevet et le Professeur Rogue quelques enjambées derrière lui. De part la quantité de lumière qui rentrait dans la pièce, il pouvait en effet en déduire qu'il était le début de l'après midi. Il retint un gémissement en constatant qu'il était de retour à l'infirmerie et reporta son attention vers Dumbledore. « Je vais bien, Monsieur, dit Harry incapable de masquer sa confusion. « Euh… qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

Le Professeur Dumbledore poussa un soupir. « Quand tes camarades se sont réveillés, tu saignais du nez et tu ne semblais pas pouvoir te réveiller, Harry, dit-il gravement. « Ils ne craignaient que tu ai eu une autre vision. »

Harry regardait droit devant lui, en direction de la fenêtre qui révélait une vue parfaite sur le lac. Il souhaitait avoir eu une vision. Au moins, il comprendrait ce qui ce serait passé. « Ce n'était pas Voldemort, Monsieur, dit Harry à voix basse. « Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que c'était lui car ma cicatrice n'était pas la source de la douleur. Je ne m'en souviens plus beaucoup mais je me souviens de la douleur. Cela m'a rappelé l'éclat magique que j'ai eu l'année dernière quand j'entendais parler Poudlard mais je n'ai pas entendu de voix cette fois ... enfin, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendus de voix. »

« Très bien, Harry» dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête. « Je voudrais pouvoir te donner les réponses que tu cherches, mais pour le moment je suis tout aussi confus par cette situation que toi. Je ferai ce que je peux mais je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant » Au regard baissé d'Harry, Dumbledore continua. « Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que cela n'est jamais arrivé. Il y a beaucoup de chose dans le monde de la sorcellerie que j'ignore moi-même. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement à la déclaration, mais garda le silence. Pour une raison quelconque, cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Au contraire, il se sentait encore plus mal. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore sache tout, mais il était conscient que le Directeur en savait plus que la plupart des sorciers. Le fait que Dumbledore n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela avant, signifiait qu'encore une fois ce qu'il lui arrivait n'était pas quelque chose de normal.

« Je vais alerter Pomfresh que tu es réveillé, Harry, continua le professeur Dumbledore après un moment de silence. « Si tu as des questions ou des préoccupations, tu sais où tu peux me trouver. » Après lui avoir donné une dernière pression chaleureuse sur l'épaule, le Directeur sortit de l'infirmerie accompagné du Professeur Rogue.

Madame Pomfresh apparu un peu plus tard et elle était déterminée à exécuter toutes sortes de tests imaginables avant de libérer Harry, du moins c'est ce qui semblait être. Harry savait qu'elle voulait juste bien faire son travail, mais pourquoi devait-elle faire tous ça à chaque fois qu'il était à l'infirmerie ? Madame Pomfresh avait été un peu plus conciliante une fois que le cœur d'Harry avait été guéri, mais il était certain qu'elle était encore beaucoup plus persécutrice avec lui qu'avec les autres étudiants de Poudlard. _C'est probablement parce que je viens toujours avec les plus blessures les plus bizarres._

Quand Harry fut libéré de l'infirmerie il était presque l'heure du dîner, ce qui ne lui laissait que le temps de se dépêcher pour atteindre la Tour de Gryffondor, saisir sa baguette et son Eclair de Feu pour la pratique de Quidditch. Au moment où il atteignit la Grande Salle, les tables étaient déjà pratiquement pleines. Il jeta un long regard à la table des Gryffondor, mais ne vit pas Ron ou Hermione assit, ni aucun des autres Gryffondor de cinquième année. En supposant qu'ils étaient simplement retardés, Harry s'assit en face de Fred et George, qui regardèrent alors Harry avec un large sourire, incrédule.

« Oh, je vois que quelqu'un ici essaye de déjouer le professeur Black, dit George, pensif. « S'échapper d'un confinement de haute sécurité. » Il cligna de l'œil discrètement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Nous ne retournerons pas contre toi »

« Bien sûr, cela dépend de la récompense, mon cher frère », contra Fred.

George regarda Fred feintant l'horreur absolu. « Et trahir le fils d'un Maraudeur ? demanda t-il en se penchant alors vers Fred, ne voulant pas que quiconque entente. «Pire encore, provoquer la colère d'un actuel Maraudeur ? As-tu une idée de ce que le Professeur Black pourrait nous faire ? Nous serions la cible de leurs farces pendant des mois ! »

Les yeux de Fred s'agrandir au commentaire. « Bon point » dit-il rapidement, puis il regarda Harry et lui sourit. « Ton secret est en sécurité avec nous, honorable frère. Nous jurons de t'aider dans ta fuite lorsque le temps sera venu »

Harry resserra ses doigts, alors qu'il se reposait ses bras sur la table. « Avez-vous fini tous les deux ? » demanda t-il causant le sourire des jumeaux. « Je ne me suis pas échappé. J'ai été libéré. Pensez-vous réellement que Madame Pomfresh ne me pourchasserais pas jusqu'ici si je m'étais échappé ? Je doute que Sirius et Remus pourraient m'aider à me sortir de ce problème. » Un sourire se forma doucement sur le visage d'Harry. « Même s'il est rafraîchissant d'entendre qu'il y a au moins un enseignant dont vous avez peur. »

Fred et George se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers Harry, offensés. « Nous ? » demanda George. « Peur ? Du professeur Black ? »

« Honnêtement, Harry", ajouta Fred. « Parfois, la manière dont tu penses… »

« …est juste ridicule», termina George.

Fred se pencha vers Harry et cligna de l'œil. "Si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un tu souffriras de représailles ! » dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry leva les mains signalant sa défaite. «Entendu, dit-il. «Maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?

Fred et George haussèrent les épaules. « Honnêtement, ça a été une journée plutôt lente » déclara George. « Le peu d'excitation qu'il y a eu c'était ce matin quand tu ne te réveillais pas. On entendait crier Ron de notre chambre. Ce n'était pas une belle image. Fred a tenté de le calmer pendant que le reste de tes amis couraient chercher du secours. Le professeur Black et Remus ont été les premiers à arriver… »

« …Ils doivent avoir utilisé une sorte de passage secret » interrompit Fred. « Il n'existe aucun moyen possible pour arriver à cette vitesse. »

« Ils t'ont observé un moment, puis ils t'ont mis dans une civière et t'ont transporté en vitesse hors de la tour.», poursuivit George. Il regarda Harry avec inquiétude. « Ce n'était pas la cicatrice, n'est ce pas ? Tu saignais… »

« Ce n'était pas ma cicatrice, dit Harry fermement. « C'était juste un mal de tête très mauvais qui a fait saigner mon nez, mais je vais bien maintenant. Faites-moi confiance. Madame Pomfresh a parcouru tous ses livres. » Il regarda sa montre. « Nous devons y aller. La séance commence bientôt. »

Ils attrapèrent rapidement un peu de nourriture avant de se lever pour se retrouver face à face avec les Gryffondor de cinquième année qui venaient d'entrer. Harry sourit, alors qu'il attrapait un muffin et qu'il le lançait à Ron. Ron, après un temps de retard, pris un peu plus de nourriture avec lui pour lui permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce que la séance de Quidditch soit finit.

La séance était plus répétitive que tout. Les Poursuiveurs jouaient contre Ron tandis que Fred et George utilisaient leur Cognards pour essayer de garder Harry sur ses gardes. Après une heure et demie de pratique, l'équipe de Serdaigle arriva pour leur entraînement. En sortant, Harry remis le Vif à Cho et hocha la tête poliment, ce qui lui valu un clin d'oeil en retour. _Qu'est ce qu'avaient les gens aujourd'hui à lui faire des clins d'œil ?_

Les Gryffondor retournèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le reste du dîner avant de se replier vers la salle commune des Gryffondor pour une nuit de travail scolaire. Le problème était que tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour justifier une journée à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, certaines rumeurs s'étaient répandues comme quoi Harry avait été attaqué au milieu de la nuit par quelque chose ou quelqu'un envoyé par Vous-Savez-Qui ou Fudge. Par rapport à cette histoire, la vérité était assez décevante et inquiétante. Hermione avait été la première à exprimer ses inquiétudes au sujet d'un mal de tête qui avait été assez grave pour causer un saignement de nez, mais Harry avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi de s'inquiéter.

Qu'Hermione le croit était une autre histoire. Harry pouvait voir sur son visage la préoccupation et l'inquiétude, même après que la conversation ai pris fin. Il savait que c'était parce que Hermione était une née Moldue. Elle connaissait des maladies impliquant le cerveau et les dangers que cela représentaient. Après une heure de travail scolaire, Harry ne pouvait plus supporter ses regards incessants. C'était presque comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'effondre à tout moment.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Harry reposa sa main sur la sienne et se pencha vers elle. «Je vais bien, je te le jure, chuchota t-il à l'oreille. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

Hermione regarda Harry, l'inquiétude marquant toujours son visage. « Es-tu sûr ? » demanda t-elle doucement. « Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Harry. »

Harry sourit à sa déclaration « Eh bien, je ne veux pas mourir non plus » dit-il franchement. « Honnêtement, Dumbledore ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il cherche en ce moment. Franchement si c'était préoccupant tu crois vraiment que Sirius et Remus me laisseraient loin de leur périmètre de sécurité ? »

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête. « Je suppose que tu as raison » admit-elle. « Si tu es sûr… » Harry hocha la tête » alors je te crois. Mais si ça se reproduit… » « …Je te donne le droit de m'emmener directement à l'infirmerie » finit Harry pour elle. « Deal ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et retourna à son travail scolaire suivit par Harry quelques instants plus tard. Il dû admettre que, jusqu'à l'inquiétude d'Hermione, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une maladie moldue pouvait en être la cause. Le seul problème était l'explication de Dumbledore ou son absence. Si ça c'était moldu, Dumbledore n'aurait pas été aussi perplexe que cela. Non, cela devait être quelque chose de magique. Harry était sûr de lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Après quelques jours, le battage médiatique sur les maux de tête d'Harry avait été remplacé par le prochain match de Quidditch. Les deux équipes voulaient gagner, car elles avaient toutes les deux une chance d'avoir la Coupe de Quidditch. La maison des Lions partait favori mais l'équipe des Gryffondor savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer l'équipe de Serdaigle. Avec la poussée de croissance d'Harry, il était plus grand que Cho maintenant, ce qui n'était pas un avantage considérant la météo ensoleillée de ces derniers temps. Il aurait l'avantage de la vitesse de son Eclair de Feu contre la Comète 260 de Cho.

La salle commune était vite devenue un lieu impossible pour étudier. Au lieu d'utiliser leur temps libre pour préparer leurs ASPICS, Fred et George avaient décidé qu'il était plus avantageux une fois encore de tester leurs produits sur les plus jeunes, ce qui signifiait que la bibliothèque et la Salle sur Demande étaient rapidement devenues populaire pour ceux qui avaient besoin de terminer leurs travaux scolaires. Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de parlementer avec Fred et George, mais à la fin cela n'avait fait aucune différence, car ils se déplaçaient juste à un autre endroit et recommençaient.

Les membres de la DA. Utilisaient la Salle sur Demande, car elle pouvait leur fournir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour accomplir leurs tâches. La pièce ressemblait maintenant à un mélange de bibliothèque et de salle commune. Il y avait une cheminée avec des sièges confortables autour et des coussins sur le plancher pour que les élèves puissent lire confortablement, il y avait aussi des grandes tables avec des chaises pour les étudiants qui souhaitaient faire leurs devoirs et il y avait des étagères remplies de livres le long des murs sur tous les sujets que couvrait Poudlard. Tout le monde parlait à voix basse. Les étudiants quittaient la salle aussi calmement qu'à leur arrivée, juste avant le couvre-feu.

Harry est normalement le dernier à partir, en particulier les nuits où il avait Occlumancie. Il était assez difficile de se concentrer sur quels ingrédients ajoutés dans la potion de Rajeunissement sans en faire un poison quand on s'est mentalement épuisé à faire sortir le Professeur Rogue de sa tête. Rangeant son travail scolaire, Harry pensa qu'il serait sans doute intelligent de laisser reposer ce devoir jusqu'à demain matin. Il était sur le point de se lever quand une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter de surprise.

Se retournant rapidement, Harry se détendit instantanément lorsqu'il vit Cho Chang debout derrière lui. « Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle en s'assaillant à côté de lui. « Tu as l'air d'être dans un monde à part depuis tout à l'heure. »

Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude, il se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes. « J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en têtes » dit-il évasivement. « Avec les BUSE et tout…. »

Cho se pencha en avant et le regarda avec sympathie. « Je me souviens » dit-elle sincèrement, « mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que ça. Ron et Hermione sont peut-être trop occupés pour le remarquer ou trop timides pour dire quelque chose mais je ne le suis pas. » « Harry, tu sembles sur le point de t'effondrer. Tu l'ignores peut-être mais les gens remarquent quand quelque chose ne va pas chez leurs amis. »

Harry regarda Cho avant de secouer la tête. Il aurait dû savoir que quelqu'un finirait par dire quelque chose. Il était juste surpris que c'était Cho et pas Hermione ou les Weasley, considérant combien les Weasley été devenu protecteur depuis les vacances de Noël. «Je vais bien, Cho » insista Harry. « Honnêtement, j'ai juste trop de chose en tête en ce moment. J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

« Je ne le crois pas, Harry, persista Cho alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette. « Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui te dérange ou je dois avoir recours à des moyens plus drastiques ?

« Excuses-moi ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Depuis quand tu menaces les gens ? Tu es à Serdaigle. Les Serdaigles ne menacent pas les gens, en particulier par le biais de la violence. »

Ce fût au tour de Cho de regarder Harry avec un froncement de sourcil. « Depuis quand connais-tu bien les Serdaigle ? » Demanda t-elle avec curiosité. « Tout simplement parce que nous ne paradons pas comme vous les Gryffondor, ne veut pas dire que nous restons simplement dans nos chambres à lire toute la journée. »

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent. C'était un coup bas. « Les Gryffondors ne paradent pas, dit-il entre ses dents. « Je pense que tu nous as confondus avec quelques Serpentards de mon année. »

Cho souriait en se penchant un peu plus près. « Est-ce vrai ? » demanda-elle. « Alors, comment expliques-tu le fait que la Maison de Gryffondor est celle qui a le plus de préjugés envers les autres maisons? Vous appelez les Serdaigle, Rats de bibliothèque, la Proie facile Les Poufsouffle et Les Serpentard ... eh bien je ne veux même pas commencer avec ça. » Au regard douloureux d'Harry, Cho poussa un soupir et sa tactique changea. « Je dis simplement que vous ne devriez pas juger un livre par sa couverture, Harry. Il y a très peu d'entre nous qui ont seulement une seule maison en nous. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas » murmura Harry alors que son regard tomba sur le sol. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler que le Choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard. « J'apprécie vraiment que tu veuilles m'aider, Cho, mais il y a tellement de choses où personne ne peut m'aider. Tout le monde pense de moi que je peux tout prendre sans broncher. Je voudrais qu'il en soit ainsi, je le voudrais vraiment »

Cho attrapa ses mains et les serra doucement. « Harry, je ne peux pas parler pour tout le monde mais je pense que c'est parce que tu ne le montres pas, dit-elle doucement. « Savais-tu que Ron et Hermione ont parlé au Conseil après les vacances de Noël, nous demandant de garder un œil sur toi pendant les réunions ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Ils étaient inquiets pour toi. Je pense que beaucoup de personnes le sont, elles ne savent juste pas quoi dire ou faire. Susan a informé le Conseil que sa tante l'a coincé avant l'audience et a exigé de savoir ce qui se passait lorsqu'Ombrage était ici. Tu nous as tout caché, et tu le refais de nouveau. Personne ne pensera moins de toi si tu laissais ta frustration s'exprimer. »

Harry poussa un soupir, gardant son regard sur le sol. Il savait que Cho avait marqué un point mais il n'était pas prêt pour commencer à maugréer sur des sujets sur lesquels on lui avait dit de ne pas parler. « Ce n'est pas si simple que cela, Cho » dit-il, alors qu'il rencontrait finalement son regard. « Peut-être que je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour des gens avec des problèmes qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Je voudrais juste avoir à m'inquiéter à propos des devoirs et du Quidditch. Je voudrais ne pas avoir un Seigneur des Ténèbres complotant ma mort chaque jour, mais c'est le cas, et aucun réconfort ne pourra changer ça. »

« Probablement pas, mais cela te fera te sentir mieux » répliqua Cho se redressant sur sa chaise et lâchant les mains de Harry. Elle regarda Harry pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête de frustration. « S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu en parles au moins au Professeur Black et à M. Lupin. »

Harry acquiesça alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage. « Crois-moi » dit-il sans ambages. « Il n'y a pas de secrets entre moi, Sirius et Remus. Il est déjà assez difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit d'eux quand ils sont tous les deux ici pour garder un œil sur moi. »

Cho laissa échapper un petit rire. «Je suppose, dit-elle, puis se leva. « Je sais que je ne comprendrais probablement pas ce que cette année a été pour toi, Harry, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. » Elle fit un pas vers lui et sourit. « Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'une distraction. »

Avant qu'Harry puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Cho mit les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Doucement, elle rapprocha leurs têtes. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Harry inhala fortement, ses grands yeux ouverts en état de choc. Cho l'avait l'embrassé ! Chang Cho ! Oui, elle était jolie, mais elle était aussi son ami_. Elle était la petite amie de Cédric _! Paniquant, Harry tourna rapidement son visage, repoussant Cho. Il se mit rapidement debout et regarda Cho, incrédule, incapable de penser à quelque chose à dire.

En voyant sa réaction, Cho se couvrit la bouche, se mettant à rire. "Oh Harry, dit-elle après avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même. « Tu devrais voir ta tête. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit. « Alors, comment te sens-tu maintenant? »

« Confus » déclara Harry honnêtement, incapable de penser à autre chose. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je voulais que tu te changes les idées, ça as marché non ? » demanda Cho. Harry hocha la tête, la faisant sourire, triomphante. « Alors, mon travail est fait, mais ne crois pas que c'est une chose ordinaire que je ferais chaque fois que tu es stressé. »

Harry roula des yeux au ton enjoué de Cho. Il pouvait dire qu'elle avait juste essayé d'aider un ami, rien de plus. Ce fut un soulagement. Il avait encore un problème à la voir autrement que comme la petite amie de Cédric et il avait le sentiment qu'elle le savait. « Très drôle » dit Harry. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention. On pourrait penser que tu essayes de séduire ton adversaire dans l'espoir d'avoir une chance de gagner le dernier match de la saison. »

Cho dévisagea Harry alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour d'elle. « Ainsi j'aurais besoin de te séduire pour te battre dans un match de Quidditch »répliqua t-elle. « Tu as une haute opinion de toi même, Potter. On pourrait même se demander comment tu fais pour voler, avec une tête aussi grosse et lourde que la tienne. »

Harry lui retourna son regard un moment, avant de fondre en un sourire. Il dû l'admettre, bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la technique employée par Cho, cela avait marché. Elle lui avait changé l'esprit de toutes les choses désagréables. « Merci Cho » dit Harry sincèrement.

Cho lui sourit en retour. « Pas de problème, dit-elle devant son visage redevenu sérieux. «Je sais que tu as des peurs que le reste d'entre nous n'auront probablement jamais, Harry. Ai juste conscience que tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu pourrais le penser. Tout le monde dans l'AD, y compris Hermione et les Weasley sommes là si tu le demandes. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux t'en voudrait si tu exprimais enfin ce qui te ronge à l'intérieur. C'est certainement mieux que de le laisser pourrir. »

Harry dû admettre qu'une fois de plus Cho avait marqué un point. Bien qu'il n'ait pas connu de débordements magique émotionnels récents, Harry savait toujours que cela pourrait se reproduire. Sa vie avait été assez normale si l'on ignorait la migraine et l'histoire avec Firenze. Mais la normalité n'était pas en général un bon signe. Cela signifiait que la prochaine explosion émotionnelle ou magique serait extrêmement puissante.

Cho prit ses affaires et fit un pas vers la porte avant de revenir vers Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir apportera, mais ne gâche pas le présent, par des inquiétudes à ce sujet » dit-elle sincèrement. « Si la mort de Cédric nous a enseigné quelque chose, c'est que la vie est courte et que la mort est inattendue. Nous lui devons de vivre la vie au maximum. »

« Je sais » dit Harry, alors qu'il saisissait son propre sac. « Je suppose que c'est facile de se laisser submerger par les petites choses et d'oublier que, dans le grand schéma des choses, il arrive ce qu'il doit arriver »

Cho regarda Harry pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Pourquoi Harry, tu m'as semblé presque comme un Serdaigle pendant un moment, dit-elle avec approbation, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte avec Harry à ses côtés. «Je vais devoir informer mes amis qu'il y a plus en Harry Potter que ce que l'on voit. Je suis sûr qu'elles adoreront rencontrer la part intellectuelle qui est en toi. »

Harry se retourna vers elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte la laisser passer. « Ne pense même pas à ça » l'avertit t-il et il la suivit hors de la Salle sur Demande. « La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment est un groupe de filles essayant de me distraire dans ma préparation pour vous battre au Quidditch. »

Cho regarda Harry innocemment. « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire » dit Harry se battant pour ne pas sourire. « N'essayes pas de jouer l'innocente, Cho. Je te connais trop bien. Nous travaillons ensemble à lAD depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Lorsque ton esprit est fixé sur une idée, tu fais tout pour l'accomplir. » Ils étaient arrivés aux escaliers. « Je respecte cela, mais je suis fais de la même façon, ne l'oublies pas.»

Cho hocha la tête avant de lui dire bonsoir et de se hâter vers la Tour de Serdaigle. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de sa vue, Harry se précipita vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Cho lui avait certainement donné beaucoup de chose à réfléchir. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis cette année parce qu'il avait cru qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de le comprendre, comme le faisait Sirius et Remus. Peut-être qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, mais ils pourraient être à ses côtés. Peut-être que c'était la première étape pour réparer l'amitié entre eux qui s'était abîmé, résultat de trop de mensonges et de malentendus.

**§*&o&*§**

Durant le reste du mois de Mai, Harry commença lentement à se confier à Ron et Hermione. Il leur avait enfin révélé ce qui s'était passé lors de l'audience avec Ombrage et également, bien qu'à contrecœur, expliqué la vision où il avait vu M Weasley, en raison de la persistance de Ron. Ron et Hermione avaient été choqués d'apprendre que Harry était rentré en possession de l'esprit de Nagini. Il leur avait également expliqué qu'il travaillait sur un moyen de garder Voldemort hors de sa tête, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en dire plus car son professeur insistait sur le fait de tenir cela secret. Cela soulageait grandement Ron et Hermione, qui s'inquiétaient déjà de nouvelles visions à venir.

Le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva enfin avec le dernier week-end de mai. Cho et Harry étaient devenus le point essentiel du jeu avec leurs joutes verbales divertissantes à chaque fois qu'ils se croisèrent dans le couloir. Harry faisait des commentaires sur le manque de vitesse de Cho et celle-ci répondait qu'il devrait essayer d'attraper le Vif d'or et non d'attirer les Cognards. Leurs railleries avaient choqué tout le monde au début, surtout quand Harry et Cho mettaient fin à la confrontation avec un sourire. Après un moment, tout le monde venait à accepter leur joute et trouvait même cela amusant, au vue de la rapidité du répondant de chacun.

Plus l'on se rapprochait du Samedi matin, date du jeu, plus la tension augmentait de façon spectaculaire. Les deux équipes voulaient gagner. Gryffondor voulait conserver la Coupe de Quidditch et Serdaigle voulait enfin la gagner. Personne n'avait exprimer le fait que Serdaigle ferait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour gagner le match. Cela signifiait que Fred et George devrait tout faire pour garder les Cognards loin de Harry.

Le discours d'avant-match d'Angelina fut court et clair. « Faites votre boulot et nous gagnerons ! » Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire et tout le monde le savait.

En marchant sur le terrain, Harry cligna des yeux quelques fois pour s'adapter à la lumière du soleil. C'était un jour clair, pas un nuage dans le ciel et très peu de brise. L'équipe des Serdaigle les attendait déjà. Harry et Cho se regardèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête, une compréhension silencieuse passant entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus amis, adversaires seulement. Attraper le Vif d'or était tout ce qu'il comptait maintenant.

« Capitaines, serrez vous la main » déclara Madame Bibine et attendit qu'ils s'exécutent. « Montez sur vos balais. Maintenant, trois ... deux ... un ... »

Au moment où le coup de sifflet retentit, Harry se leva dans les airs, Cho le suivant. Il commença immédiatement à chercher le Vif. Cho se plaça en face de lui à quelques balais d'écart. De leurs postes, Harry et Cho savaient que faire la première découverte du Vif avait un rôle déterminant pour savoir qui des deux serait le poursuivant et le suiveur. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être le suiveur.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Regardant sur sa droite, Harry vit un flash d'or près de la tour des Poufsouffle et aussitôt il s'élança à sa poursuite, Cho derrière lui. Il y était presque quand soudainement le vif d'or vira sur la gauche, en direction des buts des Serdaigles. Harry emboîta immédiatement le pas, conscient du fait que Cho était juste derrière. Il s'abaissa sur son balai, diminuant ainsi sa résistance au vent et mettant plus de distance entre lui et Cho. Harry était proche, proche du Vif ... proche de la victoire ...

... Quand tout d'un coup une puissante vague de vent les frappèrent lui et Cho, les envoyant brusquement en arrière et loin leurs balais. Des cries remplissaient l'air et Harry et Cho commencèrent à chuter. Harry savait qu'il devait agir rapidement. Il n'y avait que 15 mètres qui les séparaient de la terre. Avec un simple mouvement du poignet, Harry récupéra sa baguette en main et pointa le sol. Concentré, Harry se rappela du sort de Métamorphose que Sirius lui avait appris un jour, pendant son été à Poudlard. Sirius était ennuyé et voulait s'amuser. Cela pouvait marcher…... non cela devait marcher.

Le champ en dessous d'eux se transforma peu à peu et l'herbe verte devint un matériau lisse noir, dont la taille augmenta rapidement pour atteindre un ou deux mètres. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à 6 mètres avant de heurter le sol. Harry rangea instantanément sa baguette et attrapa Cho avec confusion. Il plaça son corps de manière à tomber le premier, passant fermement un bras autour de l'abdomen de Cho et l'autre autour de ses épaules. 3 mètres ... un mètre ...

Le stade entier était silencieux alors qu'Harry frappa la surface noire, tenant toujours fermement Cho. Les Attrapeurs semblèrent s'enfoncer dans la surface pendant un moment avant de repartir dans les airs doucement. Harry regarda le ciel et lâcha sa prise sur les épaules de Cho, saisissant la main tendue de George Weasley. Cho enveloppa instantanément ses bras autour d'Harry, le tenant fermement.

« … Il faut toujours que tu fasses quelque chose, hein ? » Demanda George avec un sourire.

Harry sourit. Seuls les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient faire des blagues à un moment comme celui-ci. Fred arriva quelques instants plus tard avec son Eclair de Feu à la main qu'il remit à Harry tandis que le capitaine des Serdaigle faisait de même avec le balai de Cho. Madame Bibine souffla dans son sifflet, demandant un délai d'attente le temps que les Attrapeurs remontent sur leurs balais. Les deux équipes tournèrent autour de leur Attrapeurs, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Après avoir insisté qu'il allait très bien, Harry regarda vers la tour des enseignants pour voir l'angoisse de Sirius et Remus. Il mima un «je vais bien», mais ne cacha pas l'air un peu nerveux sur son visage. Quoi que ça ait été, Harry doutait que aucun étudiant ici puisse créer quelque chose comme ça. Sirius et Remus se relâchèrent un peu, mais tous les trois savaient que le sujet était loin d'être clos.

Après la confirmation qu'Harry et Cho allaient bien, le jeu pu continuer. Reprenant leur position l'un en face de l'autre, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Cho avait toujours l'air un peu secouée, mais elle réussi à lui sourire et à lui mimer un «merci». Harry hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire. Leur attention se retourna vers la recherche du Vif. Cette fois, Cho le vit la première et décolla, Harry derrière elle. Ils volaient vers la tour des Gryffondor, Harry rattrapa rapidement Cho, ils se trouvèrent donc à voler côte à côte.

Le Vif changea rapidement de cap, s'envolant vers la droite, donnant ainsi un léger avantage à Cho pour un moment. Harry repris rapidement les devants et réussi à décaler Cho de la ligne du Vif. La distance entre eux et le Vif d'or diminua rapidement. Harry se lança aussitôt en pleine vitesse, montant en flèche. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement alors qu'il le pourchassait. Il grimpa rapidement pour l'atteindre à nouveau et cette fois il senti la petite boule protester dans sa main.

Des hurlements éclatèrent de partout dès que Harry se fut saisit du Vif. Madame Bibine souffla dans son sifflet, signalant la fin de la partie. Tout le monde atterri rapidement sur le terrain récemment retransformé en champs. L'équipe de Gryffondor se précipita sur Harry, pour le féliciter alors que les Serdaigle se tenaient à l'écart évidemment déçu. Une fois que tout le monde eu grondé Harry pour avoir essayé de les faire mourir de peur, les Gryffondor et les équipes de Serdaigle se félicitèrent les uns les autres pour un si bon jeu. Les Gryffondor reçurent la Coupe de Quidditch et immédiatement se retirèrent dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour une fête qui devrait durer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Eh bien, tous les Gryffondor, sauf Harry, qui resta en arrière avec Sirius, Remus et le Professeur Dumbledore pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Une fois tout le monde partit, Sirius semblait être partagé entre l'envie de féliciter Harry et le lui cacher. Remus sembla résumer tout plutôt bien quand il dit simplement: «Eh bien, au moins tu ne t'es pas blessé cette fois. Cela doit compter pour quelque chose." Sirius n'en rajouta pas plus. Remus cherchait à alléger l'atmosphère, pour cacher ses propres nerfs, mais le problème était que Sirius n'avait pas le sens de l'humour quand la vie d'Harry était en danger, même si tout le monde était conscient du fait que si Harry n'avait pas fait quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre aurait ... mais ce n'était pas la question.

Le Professeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas être aussi sûrs qu'Harry que celui qui avait causé la perturbation n'était pas un étudiant. Le problème n'était pas si cela pouvait être fait, à moins que quelqu'un était venu avant. Les enseignants pourraient demander autour afin de savoir si quelqu'un avait des connaissances sur cette événement étrange, mais les chances que quelqu'un admette qu'il ai essayé de porter préjudice à deux étudiants étaient minces voir nulles. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, Sirius et Remus raccompagnèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor, le félicitant pour sa rapide prise en main de la situation et pour son habilité toujours aussi impressionnante. Harry essaya d'assurer ses gardiens qu'il allait bien, mais quand Sirius le serra dans ses bras et que Remus lui caressa les cheveux, il su qu'il ne les avait pas convaincu. Il semblait que Sirius et Remus avait juste besoin de plus de temps, pour faire face à leurs émotions chaotiques. Harry pouvait faire avec ça.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses gardiens, Harry entra dans la Tour de Gryffondor et fut immédiatement bombardé de tapes dans le dos et de voix le félicitant. Tous les soucis furent repoussés pour un moment. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé mais en ce moment, il voulait profiter de la victoire. Demain, il pourrait s'inquiéter et poser des questions.

**À suivre**


	26. Buses

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Luminara

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **26; **Traduction FINI**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Et non nous ne sommes pas mortes

Et oui nous sommes de retour.

Nous n'avons pas mit de chapitre depuis longtemps car nous voulions finir ou presque finir les projets dont nous nous occupions, et pouvoir ainsi vous mettre 1 chapitre par semaine sans pause.

Là tout est bien avancer et vous allez pouvoir nous suivre sans interruption jusqu'à la fin.

Bref voici la suite, un petit conseil relisez le tome )

Je profite aussi pour vous remerciez pour toutes vos review's et vous dis, à la semaine prochaine!

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**CHAPITRE 26 Buses**

L'arrivée de juin envoya les étudiants de cinquièmes et septièmes années dans une frénésie d'étude. Les Buses et les Aspics étaient justes pour bientôt. Pour une quelconque raison les examens de fin d'année semblent beaucoup plus proches maintenant. Les salles communes étaient désormais entièrement consacrées à l'étude. Même Fred et George avaient renoncé à l'essai de leurs produits pour se concentrer sur leurs épreuves à venir. Cela n'avait pas empêché les membres de l'A.D. de toujours utiliser la Salle sur Demande cependant. Beaucoup avaient pris l'habitude d'être en mesure d'avoir "tout ce dont il avaient besoin" d'un claquement de doigt.

Comme prévu, aucun progrès n'avait été fait pour déterminer ce qui avait heurté Harry et Cho sur leurs balais pendant le match de quidditch mais cela n'avait pas empêché Sirius et Remus d'entrer en mode de recherche complet pour trouver ce qui s'était exactement passé. Eh bien, en réalité Remus avait passé la plupart du temps à faire des recherches puis relayant ce qu'il avait trouvé à Sirius puisque l'enseignant avait des classes à se soucier en plus des sessions d'études avec Harry tous les soirs. Sirius aidait Harry avec l'histoire de la magie, la métamorphose et les charmes pendant que Remus couvrait l'herbologie, l'astronomie, les potions et les soins aux créatures magiques. La divination était une cause perdue ainsi ils ne s'incommodaient même pas avec le sujet.

Les classes étaient désormais totalement consacrées à l'examen des documents qui seraient couvert par l'examen. Harry notait toutes les choses mentionnées en classe avant de s'occuper de ça avec Sirius et Remus qui l'aidaient à trier se notes en désordre. Il n'allait pas tricher. Harry refusait de tricher. Il voulait réussir ses examens de son propre chef. La réorganisation des notes aidait Harry à se souvenir des matières plus facilement car elles étaient maintenant regroupées selon ce que la matière avait considéré. Si Harry avait une question sur quelque chose, il demandait, mais il n'avait jamais demandé si elle était sur le test réel ou non. Il respectait ses tuteurs trop même pour envisager de demander cela.

L'occlumencie avait été mise en veilleuse pour le moment même si le professeur Snape avait chargé Harry de continuer à pratiquer tous les soirs.

« Sans doute l'intensité des Buses laissera quelqu'un comme vous mentalement épuisé, Potter » avait dit Snape. « C'est exactement l'occasion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'en profiter. Merlin interdit à notre précieuse célébrité de manquer ses examens parce qu'il était trop idiot pour se protéger. »"

C'était pendant le dernier cours de métamorphose avant les examens qu'on avait remis aux étudiants leurs horaires avec les détails de la procédure pour les examens de Buse. Les tests seraient étalés sur deux semaines. La théorie serait couverte le matin tandis que la pratique était l'après-midi à l'exception de la pratique de l'astronomie qui serait abordée la nuit. Les mesures de précautions avaient été prises pour empêcher la tricherie. Les examens avaient été couverts de charmes anti-triche, les plumes à réponse automatique, les rapeltouts, les manchettes à volets détachables et l'encre auto-correctrice avaient été bannis de la salle d'examen. Les résultats seraient envoyés en juillet par hibou laissant chacun dans le suspens pendant des semaines.

La théorie pour les charmes avait fini par être prévu dès lundi matin. Le week-end avant les épreuves tout le monde révisait frénétiquement 5 années d'importantes informations. Les Gryffondors avaient appris très tôt à éviter Hermione à tout prix puisqu'elle était déterminée à répondre à tous mot à mot tel qu'il apparaît dans le livre. Harry avait découvert rapidement que l'occlumencie avait effectivement certains avantages. Il était plus facile pour lui de conserver des informations que cela ne l'avait été dans le passé avec la garde d'informations directement. Ça valait presque ces heures exténuantes avec le professeur Snape. _Presque._

Lundi matin arriva et trop tôt pour beaucoup de cinquième année. Après un petit déjeuner désespérément lent, ils avaient dû attendre à l'extérieur dans la grande salle jusqu'à 9h30. Les quatre longues tables avaient été enlevées et remplacées par de nombreuses tables qui faisaient face à la table du personnel à la fin de la salle où le professeur McGonagall attendait. Tout le monde prenait place lentement et se taisait. « Vous pouvez commencer » annonça le professeur McGonagall comme elle retournait un énorme sablier sur le bureau à côté d'elle sur lequel était aussi des plumes de rechange, des bouteilles d'encre et des rouleaux de parchemin.

Harry se tourna vers son papier comme il inspira profondément, se forçant à rester calme. S'exciter ne l'amènerait qu'à faire de stupides erreurs. Il lu la question : _a) donner l'incantation et b) décrire le mouvement de baguette pour faire voler les objets._ Il sourit comme il commençait à écrire.

Deux heures plus tard, la grande salle était redevenue une salle à manger pour le déjeuner. Hermione avait revu l'épreuve écrite et vérifié et revérifié combien d'erreurs elle avait commises. Après l'avoir écouté pendant près de 20 minutes, Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un charme de silence. Hermione fixa Harry alors que tous autour d'eux applaudissaient. Il était apparu qu'il n'était pas la seule personne qu'elle avait ennuyée.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé les cinquièmes années attendirent une fois de plus au dehors de la grande salle pour leur examen pratique. Les étudiants étaient appelés dans l'ordre alphabétique ce qui gémir Ron de désagrément. En attendant les étudiants pouvaient entendre marmonner des incantations et pratiquer des mouvements de baguette magique. Ayant besoin de bloquer tous les bruits, Harry se mit à genoux et s'assit sur ses talons comme il se concentrait complètement sur sa respiration et les techniques pour se calmer, fermant ses yeux pour éviter toutes distractions que ce soient. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se préparer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était prier que ça serait suffisant.

Avant que Harry ne le sache une main reposait sur son épaule le sortant de son calme. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry regarda pour voir Ron l'examiner avec inquiétude. « Flitwick appelle ton nom, Harry » dit-il doucement. « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête, il se leva et suivit les jumelles Patil dans la grande salle. Avec une chiquenaude sur le poignet il avait sa baguette en main. Il avait lutté pour garder sa respiration régulière alors qu'il avait atteint le professeur Flitwick.

« Le professeur Tofty est libre Harry » grinça Flitwick comme il indiquait ce qu'il semblait être l'examinateur le plus vieux et le plus chauve assis derrière une petite table dans le coin le plus éloigné.

Harry réprima un soupir en voyant que Draco Malfoy était déjà testé tout près par une sorcière minuscule, voûtée avec un visage si ridé qu'il semblait presque couvert de toiles d'araignée. Il s'approcha de la table, enfouissant immédiatement ses nerfs qui avaient serré sont estomac avec chaque pas. C'était une chose de croire que vous vous étiez préparés autant que vous pouviez mais il était complètement différent de le prouver._ Reste clame ! Souviens-toi de ce que l'on t'a appris ! Seul avec une tête claire peut t'éviter de faire de stupides erreurs._

L'ancien professeur leva les yeux vers Harry avant de retourner son regard vers son pince-nez pour un bref instant presque comme s'il vérifiant doublement ses informations. « Potter, exact ? » demanda le professeur Tofty. « Le célèbre Potter ? »

Harry étouffa un gémissement agacé. « Je suis le seul Potter qu'il y ait, Monsieur » dit-il poliment.

Le professeur Tofty laissa échapper un rire. « Vous êtes sûr » dit-il. « Maintenant, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait prendre ce coquetier et lui faire faire des pirouettes pou moi ? »

Ensuite, Harry avait dû admettre qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait réussi à impressionner son examinateur quand il avait demandé des précisions pour les sortes de charmes de protection et de bouclier. Cela avait incité à une discussion entre Harry et l'examinateur sur la connaissance de Harry sur la matière qui avait été considérée comme niveau Aspic. Harry était complètement honnête, en admettant qu'il sentait qu'il devait être en mesure de se défendre dans l'état actuel des choses. Le professeur Tofty prenait constamment des notes pendant qu'ils parlaient poussant Harry pour de plus en plus de renseignements. Au moment où Harry avait été renvoyé, il avait remarqué que les derniers étudiants prenaient leurs examens. _Oups_. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps aussi gravement durant un examen.

Tout le monde avait passé la nuit semblable à la veille de l'examen de charme, bachotant autant d'informations humainement possible dans leurs cerveaux. Le jour suivant était l'examen de métamorphose. L'examen écrit avait été difficile, mais en toute honnêteté, il aurait pu être pire. Harry était sûr qu'il se souvenait de tout mais après tout on n'est jamais sur de rien. L'examen pratique avait été fatigant, mais comme l'écrit, Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreurs importantes.

Mercredi introduit l'examen de botanique qui pouvait être considérée comme facile par rapport à l'examen de métamorphose. Jeudi apporta l'examen dont beaucoup était presque heureux : défense contre les forces du mal. Harry n'avait aucun problème avec l'écrit et avait été surpris de se trouver jumelé de nouveau avec le professeur Tofty pour la pratique. Il semblait que la réputation de Harry était passée aux examinateurs car comme pour les charmes, il avait été interrogé largement sur des sujets que Harry savait ne pas être aux Buses.

« Eh bien, cela devrait être tout, Potter" dit le professeur Tofty avec un sourire, puis se penchant un peu « À moins que ... J'ai entendu dire que vous avez un Patronus plutôt unique. Que diriez-vous d'un point de bonus ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en levant sa baguette et aussitôt défilant les images de l'été passé avec Sirius, Remus et Tonks au Manoir Black. _« Expecto patronum ! »_ cria-t-il. Instantanément tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour voir un cerf d'argent sauter hors du bout de la baguette de Harry, suivi d'un loup d'argent et d'un gros chien d'argent. Le professeur Tofty regardait incrédule dans la direction des trois figures comme Midnight et Moony s'assirent à côté de Harry tandis que Cornedrue restait en face de Harry. « Euh ... Vous pourrez les excuser. Ils sont assez protecteurs. »

« P... pas de problème » bégayait le professeur Tofty encore incapable de détacher ses yeux des patronus.

Harry ravala un rire au visage de son examinateur. _Bien, il avait demandé à les voir._ « Cornedrue, Lunard, Midnight, pourquoi est-ce que vous trois n'irez pas un peu vous amuser ? » offrit-il alors qu'il regardait comme ils courraient hors de la grande salle avec Cornedrue en tête causant les cris de plusieurs personnes dans la surprise. Harry se retourna alors vers le professeur Tofty qui s'était finalement remis de son choc. « Autre chose, Monsieur ? »

Le professeur Tofty sourit, encore un peu choqué quand il commença à écrire des notes. « Pas du tout, Potter » dit-il. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Vendredi apporta une journée bien utile à l'extérieur pour Harry et Ron, quoique Hermione ait l'examen de runes anciennes. Ils s'étaient détendus pendant le matin parvenant même à jouer aux échecs, avec l'insistance de Harry, de lentement commencer à passer en revue les examens de potions qui se tiendraient lundi. Ils commençaient juste la troisième année de la matière quand Hermione entra à la Tour Gryffondor un regard complètement scandalisé.

« Comment étaient les runes ? » demanda Ron timidement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été si bête ! » cria Hermione de frustration. « J'ai mal traduit ehwaz. Cela signifie le partenariat, pas la défense, je l'ai confondu avec eihwaz. »

« C'est seulement une erreur" offrit Ron.

« Oh, tais-toi ! » dit Hermione avec colère. « Une erreur peut faire la différence entre la réussite et l'échec ! »

« C'est vrai » présenta Harry calmement "mais le fait d'avoir tout essayé pour changer cela ne servira à rien maintenant. Quelle que soit la note que tu reçois, tu la recevras. Je suis sûr que tu as bien fait, Hermione. Concentre toi sur ce que tu as fait correctement, pas sur ce que tu as mal fait. La concentration sur le négatif te rendra seulement plus frustrée et nous avons une autre semaine d'examens à faire. Si tu souhaites te joindre à nous, nous sommes en train de réviser les potions. Si tu as besoin de temps pour te calmer, c'est aussi bien." Harry retourna alors à ses notes, poussant du coude Ron à faire de même.

Hermione poussa un souffle comme elle s'effondrait sur un siège à côté de Harry. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup contribuée à la session d'étude mais il était évident qu'elle profitait de leurs différents questionnaires de potions. Quand Ron devenait frustré par cela ils lisaient simplement les notes ou les livres. L'étude intense continua tout au long du week-end pour l'ensemble de la cinquième année. Tout le monde était nerveux au sujet de l'examen de potion probablement plus que tout autre parce que le professeur Snape n'avait pas vraiment expliqué quoi que ce soit et encore moins dans le détail ce qui serait très probablement à l'examen.

Lorsque l'examen était enfin arrivé, beaucoup d'étudiants étaient tellement inquiets qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas penser normalement. Le principal problème était aussi que beaucoup de professions exigeaient une Buse en potion (en particulier les trois que le professeur McGonagall avait proposés à Harry). La partie écrite avait été difficile même si Harry avait caché un sourire quand il avait vu une question concernant les effets du Polynectar. Il était assez sûr d'avoir répondu à cette question correctement. L'examen pratique fait n'avait pas été si mauvais. Sans le professeur Snape présent l'atmosphère entière changeait drastiquement. Tout le monde était beaucoup plus détendu, en particulier Neville.

Une fois l'examen terminé, chacun remplit une fiole qui avait déjà leur nom avec un échantillon et le bouchonna. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire maintenant était d'espérer que cela avait été suffisant et si ça ne l'était pas, il avait alors quelque chose à comprendre. _Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux contrôler._ Harry avait été surpris à quel point sa formation mentale avait aidé pour ses examens mais il était reconnaissant pour cela.

« Seulement quatre examens sont passés »" dit Parvati avec lassitude comme ils revenaient à la tour Gryffondor.

« Seulement ! » cassa Hermione. « J'ai encore arithmancie et c'est le sujet le plus difficile qui soit ! »

Harry était rapidement intervenu. « Parvati n'a rien signifié par cela, Hermione, mais ce n'est pas toujours une raison pour se prendre la tête » dit-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. « Nous sommes tous stressés ici, mais vois-tu l'un de nous s'en prendre à ceux qui nous entourent ? » Hermione fixait avec colère Harry, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « Non, Hermione » dit rapidement Harry avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose. « Cette pression que tu exerces sur toi-même est démentielle. Nul ne peut avoir des notes parfaites en tout. Tu es humaine. Tu _feras_ des erreurs. »

"Harry marque un point, Hermione" ajouta Ron doucement.

Hermione était presque tremblante de colère. Peut-être cela n'avait pas été la chose la plus sensée à dire pour le moment. « Bien ! » cria-t-elle et s'en alla.

Au moment où elle avait été hors de vue tout le monde se tourna vers Harry et sourit avec compassion. « Ça avait besoin d'être dit, camarade » dit Dean franchement. « Elle nous a vraiment rendu dingue avec tout ça. Merlin interdit qu'elle ait tout autre score que O. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je peux comprendre son envie de bien faire » dit-il en continuant à marcher vers la tour Gryffondor. « Mais la manière dont elle fonctionne actuellement est à la limite de l'obsessionnel. »

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il était devenu un autre chef. « Hermione a toujours été comme ça, camarade » dit-il gagnant des hochements de confirmation en provenance du reste du groupe. « Où as-tu été en cours ses 5 dernières années ? » Tout le monde éclata en rires.

Hermione ne parla à personne pour le reste de la journée mais il était évident que ce que lui avait dit Harry avait été au cœur. Elle ne passait plus ses frustrations sur tout le monde autour d'elle mais elle travaillait aussi dur que jamais pour se souvenir de tout de qu'il était publier dans le livre. Chacun l'a juste laissé faire. Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour et il était évident que l'évolution des croyances d'Hermione Granger allait être tout aussi difficile.

Les soins aux créatures magiques avaient été prévus pour le mardi. Pour dire que l'examen pratique était étrange serait un euphémisme. Harry avait correctement identifié les Knarl qui étaient cachés derrière une dizaine de hérissons mais la bizarrerie était que les Knarl (créatures normalement hautement soupçonneuses, généralement allant jusqu'au fou furieux vers ce qu'ils croyaient une tentative de les empoisonner) approchaient actuellement Harry et se comportaient comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis. Les bizarreries ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Encore une fois, Harry avait un problème de manipulation du botruc qui semblait désireux de rester avec Harry le reste de l'examen en s'asseyant sur son épaule. Harry avait réussi à nourrir et nettoyer un crabe de feu sans aucun problème.

Pour dire que l'examinateur (une sorcière grassouillette cette fois) avait été surpris était un euphémisme. Elle était furieuse de prendre des notes longtemps après que Harry avait dit au revoir au botruc en le laissant là où il l'avait trouvé. Harry avait finalement été renvoyé vers un autre examinateur après avoir attendu pendant près de cinq minutes en silence. Comme il parti, il pouvait encore entendre la plume de son examinateur frappant contre le parchemin.

L'astronomie avait eu lieu le mercredi et avait été l'un des examens les plus faciles. Remus avait relayé plusieurs raccourcis pour se souvenir des informations ennuyeuses des lunes et des cycles de rotation qui avaient aidé immensément. Avec l'examen pratique prévu pour le soir, Harry avait dû faire face à son examen de divination l'après-midi. Il avait presque donné à son examinateur, qui avait été celui qui avait examiné Malfoy pour les sortilèges (le professeur Marchbanks), une crise cardiaque quand il avait mentionné qu'il avait vu un crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche dans la boule de cristal. La lecture des feuilles de thé n'avait pas été aussi traumatisante. Selon la bouillie détrempée, le professeur Marchbanks aurait à prendre une décision dans un proche avenir concernant une opportunité. La lecture des lignes de la main, n'avait fait que confirmer la lecture des feuilles de thé qui semblait calmer l'examinateur.

Pour dire que Harry était soulagé que l'examen était fini était un euphémisme. Il n'avait aucune idée s'il avait passé ou non mais honnêtement il s'en foutait. La divination était probablement la seule classe qu'il désirait laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour aucune sorte de profession que Harry voudrait peut-être faire.

« Eh bien, nous devons nécessairement en laisser tomber un » dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules alors qu'il rattrapait Harry.

Harry sourit au commentaire. « Est-ce mal que je m'en foute ? » demanda-t-il.

Ron secoua la tête. « Après avoir entendu parler de ta mort prématurée pendant plus de deux ans je suis heureux de la laisser derrière » dit-il avec tout le sérieux.

Harry était sur le point d'exprimer son accord lorsque Hermione arriva en courant vers eux. « L'arithmancie est fini ! » dit-elle. « Tu avais raison, Harry. Je mettais trop de pression sur moi pour être parfaite. Une fois que j'ai cessé de m'inquiéter à propos de répondre à tout correctement c'était tellement plus facile. »

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent en état de choc. Ai-je bien entendu cela correctement ? » Demanda-t-il. « Harry a eu raison et tu as eu tort ? » Harry ravalait un rire tandis que Hermione regardait fixement Ron. « Merlin je rêve. » Ron se tourna vers Harry et saisit ses vêtements. « S'il te plait dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ! Je ne pense pas qua je pourrai prendre un autre examen de divination ! »

Harry gifla Ron à l'arrière de la tête. « Non » dit-il avec assurance comme Ron cria de douleur. « Tu ne rêve pas. Viens, nous devons regarder notre carte des étoiles avant le dîner. »

L'examen pratique d'astronomie avait eu lieu à 11 heures du soir. Atteignant le sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Harry remarqua le ciel sans vent et sans nuage. Personne ne pourra accuser leurs scores sur la météo ce soir. La demi-lune fournissait assez de lumière mais pas trop donc on ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles parfaitement. Chacun avait posé leurs télescopes et attendait que le professeur Marchbanks ait donné l'ordre de démarrer avant qu'ils n'aient commencé à remplir la carte du ciel qu'on leurs avait donné.

Les professeurs Marchbanks et Tofty marchaient parmi eux à regarder alors qu'ils entraient les positions exactes des étoiles et des planètes qu'ils observaient. Personne ne disait mot. Tout ce qui pouvait être entendu était le bruissement de parchemin, le gribouillage de plumes et le grincement périodique d'un télescope qui était déplacé de sa position. Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Harry avait terminé sa carte stellaire 20 minutes avant la fin de l'examen lui permettant de vérifier la majorité de son travail avant que le professeur Tofty n'ait appelé chacun pour suspendre leurs plumes vers le bas. Après la remise de sa carte des étoiles, Harry suivit Ron et Hermione à la tour Gryffondor pour dormir un peu si nécessaire. Cela avait été une journée très longue.

L'examen final de Buse pour Harry était histoire de la magie, prévue pour l'après-midi. Cela avait permis à Harry de faire une révision finale de ses notes dans la matinée avec le reste de la cinquième année. Deux heures était venues trop tôt et pour la dernière fois, les cinquièmes années entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent en face de leur épreuve. Des regards sur le visage de tout le monde autour de lui, Harry pouvait dire que plusieurs voulaient juste l'examen avec explication de texte sur documents.

« Retournez vos papiers » déclara le professeur Marchbanks de l'avant de la salle et comme elle retournait le sablier géant. « Vous pouvez commencer. »

Le test avait été long et ennuyeux. A mi-parcours le poignet de Harry lui faisait mal d'écrire aussi longtemps mais il continuait. Ce fût une épreuve où l'on ne pouvait pas trop parler sur une question ou sur une autre de l'examen. Il était étonnant de voir combien les questions n'avaient pas été abordées en classe. Harry était certain qu'il aurait sauté un bon nombre d'entre elles s'il n'avait pas été aidé par Sirius et Remus. _Je devrai les remercier plus tard._

Heureusement Harry venait de terminer la dernière question quand le professeur Marchbanks avait ordonné à tous de poser leurs plumes. Après avoir remis son examen, Harry ne pouvait laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement comme s'il avait senti un grand poids s'enlevé de ses épaules. Il avait survécu aux Buses et des sourires apparaissaient sur les visages de tout le monde, excepté pour Hermione. Elle semblait toujours légèrement nerveuse mais les chances étaient qu'elle revérifiait mentalement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait trop d'erreurs.

Il n'y avait pas de célébration une fois toutes les cinquièmes années retournées à leurs salles communes. Tout le monde était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que le farniente. Les deux semaines de stress et de tests fatiguant étaient finies pour les Gryffondor, leur permettant finalement de le sentir depuis qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien pour se concentrer. Ron et Dean avaient fini par jouer une partie d'échecs mais d'autres n'avaient vraiment rien fait avant que chacun ne se traîne pour le dîner.

Levant les yeux sur la table des professeurs, Harry pouvait voir Sirius et Remus parlaient calmement l'un avec l'autre. Aux apparences sur leurs visages Harry en conclu que le sujet n'était pas grave et que Sirius était en train de perdre le débat, quelque chose qu'il détestait. Sirius avait une grimace sur son visage tandis que Remus avait un sourire. Cela signifiait habituellement qu'il y aurait une querelle de blague plus tard ce soir. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme il reportait son attention à ses amis. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Après le dîner, Harry décida de saisir sa chance et de rendre visite à Sirius et Remus. Il était rentré prudemment au quartier des maraudeurs et n'avait pas été surpris de voir un flash de lumière le manquer de justesse. Son instinct avait repris instantanément le dessus comme Harry allait se mettre à l'abri derrière le canapé. L'apogée de cela, Harry roula des yeux quand il avait vu l'état dans lequel étaient ses tuteurs. Sirius était comme s'il avait été éclaboussé de peinture partout lui et ses cheveux étaient verts clair. Remus était habillé en robe noire d'aspect presque identique au professeur Snape et il avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés autres que ses cheveux normaux brun clair grisonnant. _C'est maintenant que c'est troublant._

Harry lui-même armé s'empressa d'envoyer un charme de désarmement à Sirius puis un autre à Remus. Leurs deux baguettes magiques allèrent voler comme ils se tournaient surpris de voir que Harry était entré. « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » demanda Harry d'où il se tenait. Sirius et Remus fixèrent à chaque alerte Harry que "la discussion" n'était pas encore finie. Les chances étaient qu'il y aurait encore une heure avant qu'ils ne soient passés à cet argument. Quelques _finite incantatem_ plus tard, Sirius et Remus étaient heureusement de retour à leurs apparences originales. « Vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je voulais juste m'arrêter en passant et vous remercier tous les deux pour toute votre aide. » Harry rengaina sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vous vois tous deux plus tard. »

« Harry, attends » dit Sirius instantanément. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule vers son parrain. « C'était une insignifiante querelle qui a échappé au contrôle, rien de plus. Tu nous as pris par surprise, c'est tout. »

Harry se retourna, son regard se décalait entre Sirius et Remus. « Êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Bien sur » dit Remus avec un sourire. « Tu nous connais. Nous sommes tous les deux trop têtu pour notre bien. » Remus s'approcha de Harry et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Alors, comment se sent-on après avoir fini avec tes Buses ? Je dois dire que je suis étonné qu'il n'y ait pas eu de célébrations encore. »

Harry s'assit avec Sirius et Remus le rejoignit rapidement. « Tout le monde est trop fatigué pour célébrer »dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je pense qu'avoir histoire aujourd'hui était ce qui en est la cause. C'était l'examen le plus ennuyeux que j'ai jamais eu » Sirius et Remus partageaient un sourire au commentaire. « J'aurai été complètement perdu si je venais à compter sur ce que le professeur Binns nous a appris en classe. »

Sirius poussa un grognement comme il enveloppa son bras autour de Harry. « Au moins une bonne chose est sorti de ma mère me forçant à lire ces livres d'histoire horribles quand j'étais plus jeune. » dit-il. « Binns est trop obsédé par la guerre des gobelins à mon goût. Je suis surpris que le ministère lui permette d'enseigner. »

« Que peuvent-ils faire à ce sujet, Patmol ? » contra Remus. « C'est un fantôme. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils peuvent le retirer physiquement du château. »

« Là où il y a la volonté il y a la manière » dit Sirius obstinément comme il ébouriffait les cheveux en désordre de Harry. « Alors comment t'es-tu senti, petit ? Un quelconque mal de tête récemment ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Les choses ont effectivement été calme sur les deux fronts » dit-il sincèrement se référant à deux types de maux de tête dont il avait été victime. « Je n'ai même pas senti une quelconque émotion de Voldemort. » Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Le fait qu'il n'avait rien senti de Voldemort récemment était venu avec une réponse mitigée. Il était reconnaissant de ne pas réellement sentir les malédictions et les visions mais l'inconvénient est qu'il ne savait rien. Harry doutait sérieusement que Voldemort soit simplement assis se tournant ses pouces. « As-tu entendu quelque chose ? »

« Actuellement ? » demanda Remus. « Non. Nous avons entendu par Tonks que les mangemorts nommés dans ton article avaient été étonnamment hors de portée pour l'interrogatoire. Il n'y a eu aucune tentative pour percer le département des mystères pour les quatre derniers mois. On dirait que Voldemort a renoncé à essayer d'obtenir la prophétie mais Dumbledore ne le croit pas. »

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement la détruire ? » demanda Harry. « Si la tentation était enlevée alors nous n'aurions rien à craindre »

« La seule façon de le faire, Harry, serait d'accorder des autorisations spéciales par le département des mystères et de t'emmener là-bas. » dit amèrement Sirius. « C'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque pour le moment. Voldemort a des espions partout. D'après ce que nous entendons, il n'arrive toujours pas à passer au dessus de son obsession pour toi. » Sirius tira Harry tout près. « À l'heure actuelle la seule manière qu'il ai d'entendre la prophétie est d'être physiquement au ministère. »

Harry poussa un soupir comme il se détendait contre l'épaule de Sirius. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il avait confiance en Sirius et Remus pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Harry voulait-il savoir quelle était toute cette agitation ? Dans une certaine mesure. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il croyait réellement aux prophéties pour le moment. Le fait que Sirius et Remus y croyaient rendait Harry nerveux. Aucun de ses tuteurs n'était le type de personnes à croire à la divination mais ils croyaient que cette prédiction était authentique. Ils croyaient qu'il avait un destin.

« Tu vas bien là, petit ? » demanda Remus doucement.

Harry hocha la tête comme ses yeux étaient fermés. Il ne s'agissait pas de déranger Sirius et Remus avec ses soucis. Ils en avaient assez en tête comme ça. « Juste penser » dit-il tranquillement.

« Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter une nuit » proposa Sirius. « Cela a été deux longues semaines pour toi. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau alors qu'il se redressait sur ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et de faire face à son tuteur. « Merci encore pour toute votre aide » dit-il sincèrement. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous. »

Sirius et Remus sourirent. « Tu as fait le plus gros du travail, Harry » dit Remus véritablement alors qu'il se levait. « Nous t'avons juste donné un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Veux-tu que l'un de nous te raccompagne à la tour Gryffondor ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je vais bien » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas si loin. » Harry commençait à tourner, mais hésita avant de se retourner vers Sirius et Remus. « Vous vous comporterez bien vous deux, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas venir ici dans la matinée et trouver Remus ressemblant à une Snape femelle à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius sourit malicieusement. « Seulement si Moony se comporte bien, Pronglet » dit-il faisant rouler des yeux à Remus et secouer la tête lentement.

Harry dit bonsoir à ses tuteurs et partit. Il avait le sentiment qu'une autre guerre des plaisanteries était sur le point de commencer et sincèrement il ne voulait pas être près du quartier des maraudeurs pour ça. Remus détestait être appelé vieux, spécialement par Sirius. Bien sur Sirius détestait être appelé le petit-ami de Rita Skeeter donc tout était mis au point. Harry frissonnait à la pensée de Sirius étant dans une relation avec Rita Skeeter. _Certaines choses sont juste inacceptables._

Les couloirs étaient complètement vides. Jetant un regard sur sa montre, Harry comprit pourquoi. Il était près du couvre-feu. Il accéléra le rythme. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être pris par le professeur Snape et perdre des points pour Gryffondor ou pire recevoir une retenue. Gryffondor était actuellement en tête de la coupe des 4 maisons, mais Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'étaient pas trop loin derrière. Il doutait que le professeur Snape enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour être dehors après le couvre-feu mais avec Snape on ne savait jamais.

Harry était presque aux escaliers quand il avait soudainement senti un froid. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour ne voir que l'obscurité. Après n'avoir vu aucun mouvement, Harry continua son chemin mais il gardait son corps en alerte. Il avait seulement réussi à faire quelques pas avant d'avoir été frappé par une puissante vague de vent comme il l'avait été lors du match de quidditch, l'envoyant en arrière dans le mur. Le dos de Harry et sa tête heurtèrent le mur durement, envoyant une douleur en haut et en bas de son épine dorsale et partout dans le reste de son dos. Sa tête battait quand il tomba face la première sur le sol.

Des bruits de pas remplissaient ses oreilles. Harry essayait de repousser la confusion qui inondé son esprit comme il tournait la tête lentement pour voir quelqu'un debout juste en face de lui portant un manteau sombre. Il tenta de se relever pour voir le visage de son agresseur lorsque quelque chose de pointu lui perça le cou. La somnolence avait soudainement écrasé ses sens. Harry était impuissant alors qu'il dérivait lentement vers le noir et n'en savait pas plus.

**À suivre**


	27. Département des mystères

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :**Luminara

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **26; **Traduction FINI**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Encore deux chapitre et le tome est fini

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 27 Département des mystères**

Des voix étouffées emplissaient ses oreilles. Son dos et sa tête lui faisaient mal. Une brise fraiche déferlait sur lui, le tirant de l'obscurité qui l'avait pris puissamment qui le faisait se sentir mal il y a seulement un moment. Il était couché sur le côté droit sur une surface dure et froide. Il y avait une odeur de moisi dans l'air qu'Harry n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Il y avait aussi une odeur distincte dans l'air qui rappelait à Harry le grenier du manoir Black. Ce n'était certainement rien de ce qu'il avait déjà senti à Poudlard.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit et cligna des yeux dans la confusion. Tout était incroyablement flou pour une raison quelconque. A travers ses lunettes, il vit des étagères hautes qui portaient de petites orbes de verre poussiéreux. Les orbes brillaient légèrement à la lumière provenant de l'ensemble des bougies mise en intervalle le long du plancher. Curieusement, les flammes qui brûlaient bleues mais c'était la dernière des préoccupations de Harry à l'heure actuelle. Il essayait de repousser son restant de faiblesse comme il redressait ses lunettes et essayait de s'asseoir.

C'était une erreur.

La tête d'Harry battait fort et son dos criait au mouvement brusque. Soigneusement, Harry bascula sur le dos en ignorant les étincelles de douleur qui venaient de mettre la pression sur son dos blessé. Les voix s'amplifiaient, signalant que des gens se rapprochaient. Il devait penser à quelque chose rapidement. Il n'était pas en état pour un duel pour le moment. Il n'avait également aucune idée d'où il était ce qui lui donnait un sérieux désavantage. Il n'était certainement pas à Poudlard ce qui ne laissait seulement qu'une poignée de possibilités.

Avec vraiment aucun autre choix, Harry savait qu'il devrait entrer dans le jeu pour le moment. Espérant qu'il pourrait penser à quelque chose bientôt, bien qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui n'allait pas passer comme les réponses aux questions remplissant son esprit. Aussi rapidement que possible, Harry roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Il saisi instinctivement son poignet droit et senti sa baguette magique toujours dans son étui. C'était un soulagement. Au moins il n'était pas complètement sans défense.

« Bouge-toi ! » Une voix profondément agacée aboyait comme il entrait dans la pièce. « Cela a duré trop longtemps. Le seigneur des Ténèbres veut la prophétie ce soir et vous savez tous à quoi il ressemble quand nous échouons. »

_Mangemorts. Super._

Des mains saisirent grossièrement Harry par ses robes et l'ont tiré vers les étagères. Harry retint une grimace à la douleur qui s'est abattu dans son dos. Il avait besoin de leur faire croire qu'il n'avait pas encore repris conscience. Au son des pas, Harry comprit qu'il y avait 4 mangemorts dans la pièce mais savait qu'ils pourraient être plus à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose rapidement. Paniquer n'allait pas l'aider maintenant. Il traiterait de la façon dont les mangemorts avaient réussi à le prendre à Poudlard et à l'emmener au Département des mystères sans se faire voir plus tard. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen d'évasion.

« Rangée 97, Avery » dit la voix profonde, sonnante extrêmement ennuyée. « Plus tôt nous faisons que Potter touche la prophétie plus tôt nous pouvons nous débarrasser du corps. »

« M ... mais ... Le M ...Maître nous a dit qu'il voulait que Po ... Potter soit ramené avec la prophétie" dit nerveusement une voix familière. _Pettigrew_. Cela était une surprise.

« La ferme, Pettigrew ! » ordonna l'homme qui traînait Harry. « Nous sauvons le Seigneur des Ténèbres des ennuis que Potter pourrait apporter à moins que tu veux faire face à tes _anciens_ amis de nouveau. » Pettigrow laissa sortir un glapissement. « Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient rencontrer l'unique responsable pour l'enlèvement de leur précieuse charge loin de Poudlard. J'ai entendu dire qu'un loup-garou en colère est une des pires créatures à qui l'on peut faire face. »

« Quoi que nous fassions avec lui, j'ai juste besoin de quelques instants seulement. » dit une voix féminine en riant derrière Harry. Elle semblait presque enthousiaste.

« Calme ! » cria le mangemort d'une voix profonde. « Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement alerter le ministère que nous sommes ici ? »

Chacun s'apaisa permettant à Harry de penser clairement. Il savait maintenant que trois des quatre mangemorts étaient dans la pièce. Pettigrew serait facile si Harry agissait rapidement. La femme devait être Bellatrix Lestrange et elle ne serait pas aussi facile avec Avery, son transporteur. Le quatrième mangemort, le chef du groupe serait probablement plus difficile. L'homme était déjà à court de patience et voulait clairement la mort d'Harry plus que tout.

Il faudrait attaquer vite et fort avant de s'enfuir. C'était son seul espoir. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de toucher à la prophétie. Il la détruirait avant qu'il ne l'ait touché. Si le professeur Dumbledore était si persistant pour la garder surveillée alors Harry ferait tout en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que Voldemort n'en ait jamais entendu le contenu. _Je dois juste trouver un moyen de m'en tirer sans me faire tuer dans le processus._

Comme Avery commençait à ralentir son rythme, Harry savait qu'il était à court de temps. Il éclaircit son esprit des pensées et écouta durement. Après quelques instants, il pourrait situer où les 4 mangemorts étaient par rapport à lui. Avery serait le plus simple à assommer sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Aussi discrètement que possible, Harry fit un petit mouvement rapide de son poignet droit et saisi sa baguette fermement. Sa tête était baissée, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux sans que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il était bien éveillé. Il pouvait voir les pieds d'Avery. Il avait du temps pour faire parfaitement.

Pointant sa baguette, Harry avait vu sa chance. _« Stupefix »_ chuchota-t-il. C'était un coup direct. Avery était tombé au sol, attirant Harry avec lui. Ignorant la douleur dans son dos et sa tête, Harry bascula sur le dos et donna un petit coup sur ses pieds, sa baguette prête. Instantanément il stupéfixa Pettigrew et se tourna vers Lestrange et l'autre mangemort qui semblait étonnamment familier, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet maintenant.

« Très sournois Potter » siffla le chef comme il pointa sa baguette vers Harry. « Mais honnêtement tu ne penses pas que nous sommes les seuls ici ? Nous avons tué le petit gardien de Dumbledore et nous n'hésiterons pas à te tuer. Tu ne peux pas prendre chacun d'entre nous. _Endoloris !_ »

Harry esquiva le sort comme il se cachait derrière une des étagères. Fermant les yeux, Harry passa dans la chemise et saisi le pendentif que Sirius et Remus lui avaient donné pour noël. IL avait dû l'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire face tout seul, particulièrement s'il y en avait d'autres attendant à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin d'aide. _Sirius, Remus, j'ai besoin de vous. S'il vous plait entendez-moi._ Le pendentif chauffa légèrement dans sa main. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était, prier pour que quelqu'un puisse le trouver. Jusque là, il était tout seul.

Le tir d'un sort à travers l'air et qui heurta une prophétie près de sa tête avait produit une forme blanche qui avait pris forme. Il avait été trouvé. Harry avait ignoré la forme brumeuse et avait renvoyé un charme reducto à ses attaquants avant de courir vers la rangée 97. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que plus de mangemorts n'entrent dans la pièce. Il pointa sa baguette par dessus son épaule et jeta le charme confondus, suivi par un sort stupéfixant. Il jeta un regard sur les étagères comme il courait devant. 75 ... 76 ... 77 ... Il continuait à courir.

_« Trouvez Harry ! »_

Harry n'avait pas le temps pour s'interroger sur la voix comme il plongeait entre les étagères 80 et 81. Par dessus son épaule, Harry avait vu un sort rouge voler. Ça l'aurait touché s'il n'avait pas bougé. Sorti de ses pensées, Harry se précipita et couru au bout de la longue étagère avant de poursuivre vers la rangée 97. Il avait atteint la ligne 90 mais avait dû déraper pour faire une halte et esquiver un sort d'endoloris alors qu'Avery sortait en face de lui.

« Nott ! » hurla Avery. « Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Harry frappa rapidement Avery avec un sort de désarmement suivi par un maléfice qui expédia le reducto d'Avery voler dans un mur derrière ce dernier. Il entendait des éclats de voix en dehors de la salle mais se concentrait sur la menace plus terrible. Il avait 3 mangemorts quelque part essayant de le tuer. Par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit Lestrange et Nott sortir des rangées avec leurs baguettes braquées sur lui. Il retourna son regard vers ce qui était devant lui et vit Pettigrew s'approcher avec sa baguette prête.

« Ne bouge pas, Potter » grommela Nott. « Un pas et tu es mort. »

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre en claquant et quelqu'un entrant les surprenant tous, rendant les voix fortes venant de l'extérieur claires. Cela ressemblait à un combat là-bas. Harry fit rapidement un pas en arrière vers les étagères comme Barty Croupton Junior courait vers eux. « Dumbledore est là avec au moins dix de son ordre ! » Croupton s'était exclamé, alors qu'il apercevait Harry presque encerclé de trois mangemorts et un inconscient sur le sol tout près. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Où est la prophétie ! »

« Nous ne l'avons pas encore » dit Nott comme il dévisageait avec mépris Harry. « Tenez-les à distance. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Croupton pointa sa baguette vers Harry. « Je pense que vous avez eu assez de temps, Nott » ricana-t-il. _« Stupefix »_

_« Protego »_ Harry résista puis couru entre les rangées 91 et 92. Il poussait ses jambes pour aller plus vite que jamais auparavant. Il était une cible facile et il n'y avait pas de place pour se cacher avant qu'il n'arrive à la fin des étagères.

Les 4 mangemorts s'étaient déplacés pour suivre quand le son de plusieurs personnes entrant dans la pièce les avait obligé à revenir vers l'agitation. Harry avait eu l'occasion de courir vers la porte. _S'il vous plait que ce soit quelqu'un de l'Ordre !_ En ce moment la destruction de la prophétie était la plus éloignée de son esprit. Il était plus préoccupé de survivre et la présence de plus de mangemorts rendait certainement la tâche plus difficile.

« HARRY ! »

Harry parti à toute vitesse au son de la voix de Sirius. Il se retourna et couru entre les étagères 60 et 59 vers le son de la voix de son parrain. Il pouvait voir les maléfices voler aller-retour dans l'air. Atteignant la fin de l'étagère, Harry voyait Sirius en duel avec Lestrange tandis que Remus se battait en duel avec un mangemort masqué. Il avait également vu Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Bill Weasley, Moody, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Emeline Vance et Elphias Dodge combattaient avec le professeur Dumbledore. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. L'aide était vraiment arrivée.

Malheureusement Harry avait été empêché de se précipiter du côté de Sirius quand une paire de mains le saisi par derrière. Il avait été trainé autour brutalement permettant à Harry de voir que Croupton était celui qui l'avait attrapé. Une main se posa autour de la gorge d'Harry lui faisant lâcher sa baguette et essayer de se libérer. Croupton resserrait son étreinte, obligeant Harry à bâillonner sa respiration et perdre son appui, comptant complètement sur Croupton pour le tenir droit.

« Dumbledore ! » cria Croupton comme il sortait sa baguette avec sa main libre et la pointait vers la tête d'Harry. « Dites à vos gens de se retirer ou Potter meurt ! »

Ceci eut pour effet d'obtenir l'attention de chacun. Le silence remplissait la salle tandis que les mangemorts se déplaçaient lentement vers Croupton en gardant leurs baguettes pointées vers les membres de l'Ordre. Harry avait du mal à respirer alors qu'il essayait de s'accrocher aux mains de Croupton. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Sa poitrine commençait à brûler. Ses bras devenaient lourds alors que l'obscurité le gagnait. Fermant ses yeux, Harry laissa son corps devenir complètement mou. Il sentait Croupton diminuer sa poigne permettant à Harry de prendre un petit et rapide souffle.

« Laissez partir Harry, Barty » dit le professeur Dumbledore fermement. « Il est juste un garçon. »

Croupton laissa échapper un rire. « Je ne crois pas, Dumbledore » dit-il froidement. « Je pense que nous savons tous que Potter est plus que juste un garçon. Je lui ai enseigné moi-même depuis des mois, souvenez-vous ? J'étais vraiment là cette nuit où Potter a mis le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le coma. Nous prendrons Potter et la prophétie cette nuit et si vous êtes chanceux il ne ressentira pas beaucoup de souffrance avant de mourir. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent comme une vague soudaine de puissance rempli son corps, repoussant toute sensation de douleur. N'importe quelle sorte de panique qu'il devait sentir était ignorée avec le désir de battre l'ennemi. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait dû utiliser cette explosion de magie aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. _S'ils veulent un combat, je vais leur en donner un. Je ne vais nulle part et la prophétie non plus._

Sa tête se releva lentement, captant l'attention de Croupton. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent faisant haleter Croupton de surprise. C'était le seul avertissement qu'il eu avant qu'Harry n'ait cogné son front sur le mangemort. Croupton perdit son appui pendant qu'Harry le désarmait manuellement d'une main en appelant sa propre baguette avec l'autre. D'un clignement d'oeil Harry avait Croupton stupéfié et se tournait pour regarder les mangemorts restants.

« Personne ne m'emmène nulle part » dit Harry d'un air glacial puis se lançait sur le mangemort le plus proche, utilisant les deux baguettes pour jeter des sorts avec une vitesse et une précision que l'on croyait impossible. Il avait les yeux rayonnants de puissance dans l'éclairage terne, alertant chacun qu'Harry était au milieu d'une explosion puissante et n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter bientôt. Cela causait beaucoup d'inquiétude parmi les mangemorts. La dernière fois que les yeux de Potter avaient été brillants, il avait tenu tête dans un duel contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort.

L'ordre avait immédiatement sauté dans la bataille comme Harry basculait vers l'arrière pour éviter un maléfice de Bellatrix. Les mangemorts étaient séparés en deux groupes : l'un s'occupant de l'Ordre et l'autre se concentrant sur Harry. Cinq mangemorts encerclèrent Harry qui avait rapidement créé un bouclier de protection autour de lui avant de donner un petit coup en avant, et de pousser ses pieds dans la poitrine d'un mangemort que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. L'homme était tombé au sol avec Harry atterrissant en position accroupi sur la poitrine du mangemort avant de sauter et de tourner dans les airs pour donner un coup de pied dans le visage d'un autre mangemort. Comme ce mangemort chancelait en arrière Harry se jeta rapidement à corps perdu contre les 2 mangemorts qu'il avait reconnu : Crabbe et Goyle.

Un sort avait frappé son bouclier protecteur mais ne l'avait pas franchit. Harry esquiva un coup de poing de Malfoy avant de tomber un genou et recevoir des coups de pieds de Malfoy sous lui. Le mangemort à qui il avait donné un coup de pied au visage avait retrouvé ses repères et chargeait Harry. Avec une baguette Harry envoya un bloque jambe avant de lancer un sort Stupefix avec l'autre. Le mangemort était tombé au sol dans un bruit sourd. Harry tourna son attention complètement sur Malfoy. Il n'avait pas donné le temps au père de son rival pour penser. Avant que Malfoy sache ce qui l'avait frappé, l'homme avait été stupéfixé et dans un corps entièrement ligoter.

Avec tout le monde distrait, Harry courut vers la rangée 97. Son explosion magique était finalement passée, ainsi il était tout seul maintenant. Harry comprenait maintenant que la destruction de l'objet contre lequel se battait tout le monde était la seule façon d'arrêter le combat. Voldemort ne cesserait jamais d'essayer de mettre la main sur elle. Atteindre la rangée 97, Harry regardait rapidement les noms inscrits sur les étiquettes jaunes en dessous de la boule de verre poussiéreux. Ils étaient si nombreux et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Sirius et Remus ne lui avaient jamais dit ce qui était écrit sur l'étiquette. Il avait finalement découvert celle juste au-dessus de sa ligne de vue qui avait été datée d'il y a presque 16 ans. Au- dessous de cela :

S.P.T. De A.P.W.B.D.

Seigneur des ténèbres

Et (?) Harry Potter

Ce devait être ça. En pointant sa propre baguette sur la bille de verre, Harry regarda à gauche et à droite avant d'envoyer un maléfice reducto dessus. La boule se brisa en morceaux comme une figure d'un blanc nacré avec de grands yeux démesurés augmentait dans l'air. Harry avait fait un pas nerveux vers l'arrière pour voir la bouche du personnage se déplacer comme une voix déformée replissait ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas discerner ce qui était dit ce que Harry était heureux. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Finalement, le visage s'était arrêté de parler et s'était dissoute dans l'air.

« MOONY ! »

Harry pâlit au son de panique dans la voix de Sirius. Sans autre pensée, il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers l'agitation pour voir Pettigrew avec sa main d'argent autour du cou de Remus comme Sirius se frayait un passage pour atteindre le côté de son meilleur ami. Remus tomba à genoux comme il commençait à convulser. Harry regardait avec horreur alors que des lignes violettes commençaient à apparaitre sur la peau de Remus comme si une personne invisible les dessinait avec une plume. Sortant de son choc Harry pointa les 2 baguettes sur Pettigrew et jeta un sort cuisant avec autant de puissance qu'il pouvait par les 2 baguettes ensemble.

Pettigrew commença à crier comme sa peau éclatait dans des zébrures douloureuses. Il lâcha Remus provoquant encore des convulsions au loup-garou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse sur le sol. Sirius était immédiatement au côté de Remus essayant de faire n'importe quoi et tout pour arrêter la crise. Avant qu'Harry ne fasse un pas vers eux un faisceau de lumière attira son attention et le força à esquiver de direction. Il jeta un sort Stupefix dans le sens d'où la lumière venait en espérant qu'il avait effectivement touché quelque chose.

Harry était sur le point de presser Sirius et Remus lorsque sa cicatrice explosa de douleur lui occasionnant un léger titubement. Voldemort était ici. Harry le savait et il savait aussi que Voldemort n'allait pas être heureux que la prophétie ait été détruite. _Il ordonnera que chacun soit tué. Sirius et Remus seront tués._ Harry n'était pas sur le point de laisser cela se produire. Il _ne pouvait_ pas laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose arriver à Sirius et Remus. Remus était déjà blessé. Harry savait qu'il devait mettre fin à cela rapidement ainsi Remus pourrait recevoir des soins appropriés dès que possible.

Il ne restait qu'un seul choix.

Laissant échapper un soupir de défaite, Harry poussa sa douleur de côté et saisit les baguettes dans ses mains fermement. Il enterra ses craintes et se concentra sur sa connexion avec Voldemort. Il pouvait sentir Voldemort se rapprocher mais il n'était pas dans le département des mystères pour le moment. Il y avait toujours du temps. Il y avait encore une chance, une modeste mais une chance était mieux que rien du tout.

Tout le monde était encore occupé avec leurs propres batailles. Sirius avait tiré Remus dans un coin et le tenait toujours en place comme maintenant des convulsions plus sporadiques qui déchiraient son corps. Avec un dernier regard à ses mentors ... Sa famille, Harry courut hors de la salle comptant complètement sur son instinct pour savoir où aller. Il était entré dans une pièce extrêmement éclairée qui avait des horloges partout et réduisait l'espace étroit au milieu d'une ligne de bureaux puis dans une pièce vaguement éclairée, rectangulaire avec ce qui ressemblait à un gros cratère en pierre au centre de celle-ci et une arcade qui avait un voile noire déchiré en lambeaux accroché dessus, flottant dans le vent inexistant. Harry n'avait pas prêté attention à quelques articles dans la salle comme il se précipitait vers la porte et dans une pièce circulaire sombre.

Tout dans la pièce était noir y compris le plafond et le plancher de marbre. Des portes noires sans poignets étaient le long du mur circulaire avec des chandeliers bleus entre elles. En toute honnêteté Harry n'avait pas su qu'elle porte essayer et il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire face à Voldemort dans cette pièce. Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra une fois de plus sur son lien avec Voldemort, instinctivement il se dirigea vers la porte devant lui et la poussa.

En sortant de la salle circulaire Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir les ascenseurs dont il s'était servi quand il avait été au ministère au cours des vacances de noël. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? S'il avait choisi le mauvais étage Voldemort atteindrait le Département des mystères. Ses instincts l'avaient aidé jusqu'à présent mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux pour choisir l'étage correct.

_« Ais confiance en toi, Harry. »_

Harry se retourna rapidement avec les 2 baguettes à la main mais vit qu'il était seul. _Tout va bien Harry. Ton esprit te joue des tours. Tu n'entends pas actuellement la voix de ton père mort te disant d'avoir confiance en toi._ Ce devait être le stress ou l'épuisement. C'était aussi simple que ça.

_« Je suis en train de t'aider, Harry. Souviens-toi quand tu as ces maux de têtes douloureux ? Je t'aide pendant cela. Je veux t'aider, fils. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire. »_

Harry se retourna pour faire face aux ascenseurs et appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Le cliquetis et le claquement de bruits avaient rempli l'air comme un ascendeur descendait. Les grilles glissèrent pour s'ouvrir et Harry se précipita à l'intérieur. Il traiterait avec les voix étranges dans sa tête plus tard et réalisera peut-être mais maintenant il avait d'autres sujets d'inquiétude. En regardant les boutons, Harry suivi ses instincts et appuya sur le bouton marqué "Atrium". Les portes glissèrent pour se fermer et l'ascendeur monta.

Comme il s'élevait étage par étage, Harry pouvait sentir la douleur augmenter depuis sa cicatrice. Il se rapprochait de Voldemort. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Harry sortit précautionneusement avec l'une et l'autre des baguettes prêtes à faire feu. Il avait besoin de chaque gramme d'entraînement que Sirius et Remus lui avaient donné en ce moment. Il avait besoin d'être silencieux. Il avait besoin de prendre Voldemort par surprise. Il avait remarqué la fontaine qu'il avait vue en décembre. La douleur de sa cicatrice s'était intensifiée faisant grimacer Harry. Voldemort était proche ... Très proche mais où était-il ?

D'un seul coup une voix familière aiguë emplissait l'air. « Harry Potter. Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau. » Harry se retourna instantanément pour voir un grand personnage, mince et dans une cape noire avec son horrible visage comme un serpent, blanc et osseux. Ses yeux d'un rouge profond en forme de fente le regardaient, presque d'une façon de le juger si c'était possible. Lord Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. « On a presque l'impression que tu me cherchais, Harry » dit Voldemort curieusement. « As-tu finalement compris que seul moi peux t'aider à voir ton véritable potentiel ? Ou peut-être que tu voulais simplement me retarder de tuer tes précieux tuteurs. »

Harry se battait pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il n'allait pas laisser sa colère l'emporter sur lui. Garder les 2 baguettes pointées sur Voldemort, Harry se tenait prêt pendant que Voldemort commençait à tourner autour de lui. Harry le suivait pas à pas. Il avait encore le sort de protection mais les chances étaient que cela ne durerait pas longtemps contre les maléfices de Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa disparition en bas dans le Département des mystères. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore ne réalise ce qu'Harry avait fait.

« Alors où est la prophétie ? » demanda Voldemort comme il dirigea sa baguette sur Harry.

« Où elle doit être » répondit Harry fermement. « La où elle restera. »

Voldemort regarda Harry curieusement pendant un long moment. « Tu n'es pas intéressé par ce qu'elle dit ? » demanda-t-il. Harry resta silencieux. « Intéressant. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu sais déjà. Je sais que tu es puissant, Harry. Mais maintenant je peux sentir la puissance rayonner de toi. Tu pourrais l'être encore plus cependant tu te permets d'être utilisé comme une marionnette par ce vieux fou. »

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent. « Je ne vais même pas l'honorer avec une réplique » dit-il entre ses dents. « Vous ne savez rien de moi. Si non vous sauriez que m'offrir la puissance est injustifiée. Je ne vous rejoindrez _jamais_, acceptez-le. Je suis devenu votre ennemi le jour où vous avez tué mes parents. Je ne me retournerai pas contre eux et je ne me retournerai certainement pas contre la famille que j'ai maintenant. »

La bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort sourit. « Te devrais savoir mieux que quiconque ce que les gens feraient pour ceux qu'ils _aiment_" dit-il avec un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix. « Et si je pouvais te promettre que le traître à son sang et le loup-garou resteraient indemnes ? Qu'en est-il de tes précieux amis ? N'aimerais-tu pas faire quelque chose pour les sauver de la douleur à laquelle ils _feront_ face ? »

« Tes promesses sont vides, _Tom_ » dit Harry avec fermeté. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Voldemort croyait-il en réalité que quelqu'un tomberait pour un tel tissu de mensonges ? « Vous m'avez dit une fois que vous pourriez me rendre mes parents. Je ne vous ai pas cru alors et je ne crois pas que vous épargneriez mes proches, juste pour m'avoir, vous ne vivez que par la terreur que vous apportez. »

Voldemort poussa un sifflement furieux. « Ne m'appelle _jamais_ comme ça ! » cracha-t-il. « Je suis Lord Voldemort et tu es juste un enfant qui ne comprend rien ! Si tu refuses de me rejoindre alors tu mourras ce soir, Potter, et une fois que j'en ai fini avec toi je _prendrai_ mon temps sur tes précieux tuteurs avant que je ne les tue. »

Serrant ses prises sur sa baguette et celle de Croupton, Harry luttait pour garder sa patience. Il ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas. Voldemort attendait un adolescent impatient et émotionnel. Harry devait être exactement le contraire. « Vous n'avez pas encore réussi à me tuer, _Tom_ » dit Harry uniformément conscient qu'il mettait déjà le pied sur la mince glace qu'est la patience de Voldemort. « Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera je sais que vous avez perdu. La prophétie a été détruite. Vos serviteurs ont échoué. Vous avez échoué de nouveau. »

« QUOI ! » hurla Voldemort. « POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CA PETIT MORVEUX ! JE TE TUERAI POUR CELA ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

**À suivre**


	28. Se battre pour gagner

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Luminara

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **28; **Traduction : FINI**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

_Oui je sais y'a pas eu de nouveau chapitre la semaine dernière mais quand vous êtes sans nouvelles de 5 de vos traductrices et que vos mails n'ont aucune réponde. _

_Ça vous inquiète, vous énerve et vous donne envie de tout envoyer sur les roses. _

_Si quelques personnes sérieuses veulent nous aider à traduire le reste de se que nous avons à faire avant notre fermeture, ça sera avec joie que je les accueillerai. _

_Car à l'allure ou vont les choses, Paradise fermera ses portes sans avoir fini ses traductions._

_Donc j'en profite aussi pour envoyer un message à patmolcornedrue, elinda, misschatelle, aulili et paola._

_Ça serai sympa de votre part de me sacrifié 2mn de votre temps pour répondre aux messages que je vous ai envoyé. _

_Et si quelqu'un est en contacte avec ces 5 personnes, qu'il leur transmette le message._

_**Onarluca **_

**0o0**

Bref revenons à des choses plus joyeuse

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ce tome

Bonne lecture !

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 28 Se battre pour gagner**

Au moment où le sortilège de mort sortit des lèvres de Voldemort Harry se déplaça pour se mettre à couvert derrière la fontaine. Une intense lumière verte remplie l'Atrium pendant un moment puis elle disparue. Sachant qu'il fallait agir vite, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et jeta un sort de désarmement suivi par un charme de confusion et un sort de stupéfixion à Voldemort qui avait facilement détourné les 3 sorts. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Voldemort quand il était venu sur la connaissance des sorts mais il avait vraiment une connaissance plutôt vaste de combats moldus que Voldemort n'approuverait probablement pas. _Je devrai utiliser tous les avantages que je peux obtenir._

Instantanément Voldemort avait commencé à attaquer la fontaine avec une large variété de sorts de différentes couleurs pour sortir Harry de sa cachette. Quand la fontaine avait commençait à se briser, Harry avait dû plonger à l'écart pour éviter d'être touché par de gros morceaux de l'installation d'or. Roulant sur le sol, Harry tourna son corps pour faire face à Voldemort et cria rapidement : _« IMPEDIMENTA, INCENDIO, LOCOMOTOR MORTIS ! »_

Les sorts n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Voldemort avait disparu forçant Harry à se déplacer rapidement. En poussant sur ses pieds, Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Voldemort apparaître. Ses réflexes prirent le relais. Harry se leva d'un bond et donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine de Voldemort, prenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres par surprise. Poursuivant son attaque, Harry donna un petit coup en avant et le fit basculer en arrière dans une position exposée, son pied percutant Voldemort dans le menton. Harry avait atterri fermement sur ses pieds et avait immédiatement envoyé un sort de bloque jambe sur Voldemort.

Voldemort avait bloqué le sort facilement et avait disparu de nouveau. Harry resta en alerte comme il faisait un quart de tour, prêt à affronter Voldemort qu'importe la direction où il apparaîtrait. Toutefois, Voldemort apparu à l'opposé de la pièce, hors de distance pour n'importe quel combat physique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait absolument livide comme il convoquait muettement un morceau de la fontaine cassée. « Si tu veux un sale combat moldu, tu en auras un » cracha Voldemort tandis qu'il transformait le morceau de fontaine en une épée d'argent élégante. "Prépare-toi à mourir."

Harry murmura instantanément l'incantation comme il transfigurait la baguette de Croupton en une épée semblable à celle de Voldemort. Il échangea alors de mains pour que l'épée soit à droite et sa baguette soit à gauche. Il avait pratiqué le combat à l'épée avec Sirius et avait accepté qu'il fût dominant de la main droite. Harry avait également confiance en sa propre baguette et savais que depuis qu'il était lié avec elle, le bois de houx avec le coeur de phénix obéirait très probablement mieux qu'une baguette étrangère comme celle de Croupton.

Voldemort et Harry faisaient chacun des pas prudents en avant, aucun désir d'être idiot et de se ruer vers l'autre. Harry savait que Voldemort avait l'avantage car il pouvait apparaître silencieusement et il se tenait prêt à tout. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il pouvait sentir la brume de la fontaine contre son visage. Il pouvait entendre la respiration fâchée de Voldemort. Il pouvait presque sentir la colère de Voldemort ... et de l'ardeur ? Ce n'était pas une ardeur de détruire, mais une soif d'apprendre. Harry repoussa rapidement la pensée hors de son esprit. C'était ridicule.

Après un long silence, Voldemort avait fait le premier mouvement. « Endoloris ! » cria-t-il.

Harry évita facilement la malédiction et lança un charme de découpe à l'épée de Voldemort. Encore une fois Voldemort disparu pour apparaître un instant plus tard sur la gauche de Harry déjà à moitié oscillant. Rapidement Harry avait ramené son épée autour pour contrer le coup de Voldemort, la force du coup obligeant Harry à baisser son épaule droite dans un réflexe. Sans une pensée Harry dirigea sa baguette vers Voldemort et cria, _« Expelliarmus ! »_

La baguette de Voldemort était allée voler alors qu'Harry se retournait sans perdre le contact avec les deux armes prêtes. La baguette d'if avec un coeur de phénix avait atterri sur le sol pendant que Voldemort saisissait son épée à deux mains avant d'attaquer. Le descendant de Slytherin se déplaça pour frapper la poitrine de Harry mais ce dernier était déjà en mouvement. Il avait bloqué le coup tout en tournant son corps à l'écart pour éviter les objets pointus. Forçant l'épée de Voldemort vers le sol, Harry enfonça rapidement son coude dans le menton de Voldemort. C'était un coup bas mais Sirius avait dit : il y avait une différence entre un combat sale et un combat pour gagner.

Harry avait enfin compris ce dont Sirius avait parlé. Il n'y avait pas de combat sale, quand votre vie était en jeu.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres furieux tira son épée et pris du recul avant de convoquer silencieusement sa baguette. Harry avait rapidement envoyé un autre sort de désarmement, mais celui-ci avait été facilement bloqué. Cette fois Voldemort avait fait un coup rapide vers la tête de Harry, le contraignant à esquiver et à envoyer un sort reducto à son adversaire. Cela était aussi bloqué, car Voldemort avait frappé dans un mouvement vers le bas, prêt à trancher en deux Harry.

Pris par surprise, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'à un moment l'épée de Voldemort lui venait dessus et le moment suivant il était en travers de la salle. Harry se leva et remarqua rapidement que Voldemort le regardait avec surprise. Ce n'était pas presque comme s'il avait été aussi étonné que Harry le fût à l'heure actuelle. Il venait juste d'apparaître ! _Bats toi maintenant, penses plus tard._ Profitant de la distraction, Harry envoya rapidement un charme de stupéfixion, un sortilège cuisant et un sortilège du saucisson à Voldemort qui avait rapidement mis fin à son état de choc et avait disparu pour apparaître un instant plus tard devant Harry.

« Impressionnant, Harry » dit Voldemort comme il se déplaçait pour donner un coup du côté droit de Harry que ce dernier avait bloqué. « Tu viens clairement de commencer à profiter de ton potentiel. » Avec son épée heurtant toujours avec celle de Voldemort, Harry jeta toutes ses forces dans l'action de pousser Voldemort à reculer. « Je t'ai sous-estimé une fois. » Voldemort envoya un sortilège Doloris à Harry pour forcer l'adolescent à sauter hors de la voie. « Maintenant je vois pourquoi Dumbledore te craint. »

_« Impedimenta ! »_ cria Harry et vit Voldemort facilement bloquer le sort avant d'envoyer un sort informulé de couleur pourpre à Harry qui l'avait dévié de son épée. « Dumbledore de me craint pas ! Il n'y a rien à craindre ! Vous essayez juste de m'embrouiller l'esprit ! Je ne tomberai pas pour cela ! »

Voldemort abaissa un peu son épée mais garda sa baguette pointée sur Harry. « Alors pourquoi supprime-t-il toujours ta magie ? » demanda-t-il tout simplement comme il faisait un pas en direction de Harry, qui à son tour, fit un pas en arrière. « Je sais que tu portes un autre collier, Harry. » Un faisceau de lumière jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort que Harry esquiva. « Je sais aussi qu'il a un charme de traçage dessus. Le vieux fou n'a pas confiance en toi. Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est ? »

Harry envoya un sort de chauve-furie sur Voldemort mais il le bloqua facilement. « Peut-être parce qu'il y a un tueur en série fou essayant de me tuer » dit-il sarcastiquement et se déplaça sur la droite afin d'éviter un charme de couleur rouge arrivant rapidement. Il ne savait pas pour le charme de traçage mais c'était logique, spécialement en considérant comment l'Ordre était arrivé rapidement ce soir.

« Ta naïveté est incroyable » dit sèchement Voldemort comme il lançait un sort blanc sur Harry qui transfigura rapidement son épée en un miroir et renvoya le charme en retour de la façon dont il était venu. Avec un coup de baguette, Voldemort bannit le charme comme Harry changeait son miroir à nouveau en épée. « J'ai été comme toi une fois ... Si confiant que mes aînés savaient ce qui était le meilleur pour moi. » Il jeta un autre sort de couleur rouge que Harry bloqua. « Puis je me suis réveillé. J'ai réalisé que c'était une illusion. » Harry lança un sort de désarmement mais rapidement Voldemort l'évita. « Ils voulaient me contrôler juste comme ils te contrôle. Ils ont essayé de me séparer du pouvoir que l'on m'a accordé par mon sang. _Endoloris !_ »

Harry plongea pour se cacher une fois de plus derrière la fontaine. Il ne pouvait croire que Voldemort rationalisait ses actions. Il n'y avait aucune justification pour tuer des gens innocents. En poussant sur ses pieds, Harry se déplaça prudemment autour de la moitié de la fontaine détruite pour qu'elle soit entre lui et Voldemort. C'était une bonne chose car c'était la seule chose qui les séparait. Voldemort avait profité de la distraction pour conclure quelle distance il y avait eu entre eux à l'avance.

« Nous sommes les mêmes, Harry » poursuivit Voldemort comme il commençait à marcher autour de la fontaine avec Harry répercutant ses pas dans la direction opposé. « Nous sommes tous les deux trop puissant pour eux. Ils nous craindront toujours. Ils se retourneront contre toi comme ils se sont retournés contre moi. Je peux t'en protéger. »

_Cela devient ridicule._ Pourquoi Voldemort si confiant penserait que quelques mots allaient changer l'esprit de Harry ? _Je ne suis en rien comme Voldemort et je ne le serai jamais._ « Êtes-vous sourd comme un pot ? » demanda Harry. « Je _ne_ vous rejoindrai pas, _Tom_ ! »

Voldemort cessa de marcher autour de la fontaine avec Harry lui emboîtant le pas. Au regard fixe rétréci et la lourde respiration, Harry supposa que ça n'avait probablement pas été la chose la plus intelligente à dire. « Personne ne me dit non ! » cria Voldemort rageusement alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il juste une crise de colère ?_ C'était certainement quelque chose que vous ne voyez pas tous les jours. « Je crois que je l'ai juste dit ... À plusieurs reprises » dit Harry sèchement.

« C'est dommage » cracha Voldemort en dirigeant sa baguette directement sur le front de Harry. _« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

La lumière verte rempli de nouveau l'Atrium tandis qu'Harry faisait un bond sur le côté pour éviter que la malédiction ne le tue. Il atterrit sur le sol dur et se glissa dans le mur, son épaule gauche prenant contact d'abord. Un point de douleur dans son épaule et son dos que Harry lui-même s'efforçait de supporter et se tourna seulement pour rapidement monter son épée et bloquer le coup de colère de Voldemort. Harry se déplaça rapidement vers la droite pour éviter un coup à son côté gauche avant de bloquer un coup rapide à son abdomen. Les attaques de Voldemort étaient trop rapides pour que Harry puisse faire quelque chose et réagisse. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à un sort à lancer avec sa baguette mais il refusait de l'abandonner pour tenir son épée avec ses deux mains.

Voldemort continuait sur sa vigoureuse attaque. Il frappait bas, forçant Harry à sauter en arrière avant la frappe haute que Harry avait bloqué. Les coups accéléraient pendant qu'Harry luttait désespérément pour lui tenir tête. Voldemort le poussait en arrière et l'épuisement de Harry dans cette bataille et celui dans le Département des Mystères commençait à se montrer. La sueur tombait sur son front et piquait ses yeux mais Harry refusait de céder. Il continuait de bloquer tous les coups que Voldemort portait.

Les cliquetis des épées se répercutaient à plusieurs reprises dans l'Atrium. La colère de Voldemort s'était heurtée avec le désespoir de Harry. Harry continuait à esquiver les coups, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se garder d'être poussé contre le mur. Bientôt Voldemort perdit toute patience, il baissa sa garde et lança un charme de couleur violet à Harry qui le frappa dans le bras gauche, coupant à travers son bouclier personnel, vêtements et dans son bras.

Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur comme il laissa tomber sa baguette et chancela vers l'arrière. Jetant un regard à son bras, Harry pouvait voir le sang déjà tremper à travers ses vêtements. Il a rapidement reporté son attention sur Voldemort juste à temps pour plonger de la trajectoire et éviter d'être touché par un sort de couleur orange. Abandonnant son épée, silencieusement Harry appela sa baguette et était soulagé quand ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour. Son bras gauche était inutile. Toutes tentative de mouvement était très douloureuse et de toute évidence Voldemort avait décidé de compter sur la magie de nouveau. En pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort Harry réuni autant de force qu'il le pouvait et envoya un maléfice de réduction.

Le coup sortit dans les airs à une vitesse surprenante, frappant Voldemort dans la poitrine avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Voldemort trébucha légèrement et saisi sa poitrine, donnant le temps à Harry pour s'encrer sur ses pieds. Avec sa baguette prête, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter beaucoup de sort comme ça. Il était au-delà de l'épuisement et son corps entier était endolori. Inhalant profondément, Harry se concentra sur n'importe quelle force, la force magique et pure qui partait comme il criât : _"Protego Maximus"_ un moment avant que Voldemort n'ait envoyé un charme de couleur blanc à Harry.

Le sort de Voldemort frappa le bouclier de Harry et sembla s'arrêter un instant avant qu'il ne commence à pousser contre le bouclier. Harry se força à tenir le bouclier en place comme son bras droit entier se mettait à trembler de la tension. Lentement, Harry sentit son corps être poussé vers l'arrière comme ses pieds glissaient contre le sol. Il sentait que le bouclier allait se casser en une fraction de seconde avant que cela n'arrive. La vague puissante du sort de Voldemort le frappa fort et l'envoya voler vers l'arrière dans le mur. Son dos criait de douleur quand il retomba au sol, laissant tomber sa baguette dans le processus.

Couché sur le côté droit, Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser sans parler de bouger. La douleur était trop atroce. Il ne pouvait que regarder Voldemort s'approcher avec un sourire cruel sur son visage en sachant que son adversaire avait échoué. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sirius et Remus étaient sains et saufs et qu'ils lui pardonneraient un jour.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu vas mourir » dit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. « Seul et sans défense. Je m'assurerai de transmettre les nouvelles à tes précieux tuteurs aussi bien qu'à ton mentor. »

« Il n'est pas seul, Tom » dit fermement une voix familière faisant se retourner rapidement Voldemort. « Harry ne sera jamais seul. Il y a trop de gens qui se soucient de lui pour que cela se produise. »

« Dumbledore ! » cria Voldemort de rage comme il banni silencieusement ses épées et dirigea sa baguette vers le vieux sorcier avant de reprendre son sang-froid. « Alors vous êtes finalement venu au secours de votre protégé ? Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris que personne n'ait remarqué qu'il manquait à l'appel jusqu'à présent. Il se battait bien, Dumbledore, mais à la fin ça ne suffit pas. » Sans un autre mot, Voldemort leva sa baguette et tira un trait rapide de lumière verte à Dumbledore qui se tourna et disparu seulement pour réapparaître derrière Voldemort.

Dumbledore dévia sa baguette, envoyant un sort blanc puissant à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres conjura rapidement un bouclier d'argent brillant dans l'air et l'avait fait dévier. Un son semblable à un gong profond fît écho partout dans la pièce. « Les aurors sont en route, Tom » dit Dumbledore calmement. « Tu n'aurez jamais dû venir ici ce soir. »

« Au moment où ils arrivent vous serez mort et je serai parti avec Potter » cracha Voldemort comme il envoyait un autre maléfice pour tuer Dumbledore mais il le manqua.

« Harry ne se retournera jamais, Tom » dit Dumbledore fermement comme il envoyait un sort blanc-verdâtre à Voldemort mais il était bloqué par le bouclier. « Ton obsession pour lui ne donnera rien. » Dumbledore tira sa baguette et l'agitait comme si c'était un fouet. Une flamme longue et mince vola de la pointe avant de s'enrouler autour de Voldemort, du bouclier et tout.

Mais le fouet de feu ne resta pas comme ça. Un instant plus tard, le fouet se transforma en serpent et libéra son emprise sur Voldemort avant de passer à Dumbledore, sifflant furieusement. Voldemort avait disparu pendant que le serpent était prêt à frapper. Dumbledore avait banni rapidement le serpent d'un coup de baguette puis se retourna vers son ancien élève lorsque Voldemort réapparu juste en face de ce qui restait de la fontaine.

Un autre jet de lumière verte avait éclaté de la baguette de Voldemort mais Dumbledore était tout prêt à bouger sa propre baguette. Des morceaux de la fontaine à moitié détruite montèrent rapidement en l'air et semblèrent fondre ensemble dans une protection devant Dumbledore juste comme le sort de mort frappait, brisant le bouclier. Les pièces tombèrent à terre avec un bruit sonore. C'était le seul son entendu depuis un certain temps.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un long moment avant que Voldemort ne se dirige vers la droite et pointe sa baguette vers Harry. « Il est clair que nous sommes dans une impasse, Dumbledore » dit-il fermement. « Cependant j'ai vraiment le dessus. Vous vous souciez du garçon, il en est indéniable et il se soucie de vous. Il mourait très probablement pour vous si vous le lui demandez. Un petit outil tout à fait utile que vous avez fait là. » Voldemort fit un autre pas vers Harry. « Vous n'êtes pas intouchable désormais. En tuant le garçon, je vous détruis. »

Dumbledore jeta un regard sur Harry qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts avant de retourner son attention sur Voldemort. Des bruits de pas précipités remplirent l'Atrium alertant les trois sorciers que des gens allaient venir. « Ils sont venus pour toi, Tom » dit Dumbledore calmement.

« Il est trop tard » siffla Voldemort et il tira une lumière verte sur Harry.

Tout semblait aller au ralenti. Pendant une seconde, Harry avait vu la lumière verte puis un instant plus tard il sentit quelque chose agripper ses robes par son épaule blessée suivie par un flash de couleur rouge. Avec lassitude en clignotant des yeux loin de la douleur, Harry remarqua qu'il était maintenant sur le sol derrière le professeur Dumbledore et le mur derrière où il avait été tout à l'heure avait maintenant des dégâts structurels. Il y avait un poids léger se reposant sur le bras de Harry mais Harry était trop épuisé pour savoir si le poids lui causait une douleur ou pas.

Voldemort poussa un cri frustré avant de disparaître une fois de plus ... et de ne pas réapparaître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fui.

Après un long silence, le professeur Dumbledore se retourna et se mit à genoux pour pouvoir examiner de plus prêt Harry. Il remarqua le bras blessé de Harry ainsi que la sueur qui avait trempée ses vêtements. Les pas précipités s'amplifiaient alors que Dumbledore levait son regard juste au-dessus de Harry. "Merci, mon ami" dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Ton timing est toujours impeccable."

Un trille familier avait rempli les oreilles de Harry. Fumseck avait été le seul à le sauver et était actuellement le poids qu'il sentait. Harry voulait le remercier mais pouvait seulement clignoter des yeux avec lassitude. Pendant ce temps des gens remplissaient l'Atrium avec leurs baguettes prêtes à l'emploi. « Dumbledore ! » s'écria Madame Bones. « Shacklebolt a envoyé un mot que Vous-Savez-Qui était ici. Est-ce Mr Potter ? Que fait-il ici ? »

Dumbledore reposa une main sur la tête de Harry; « Voldemort était là, Amélia » dit-il gravement, « et oui, c'est Harry. Je dois avouer que Harry a été pris de Poudlard en début de soirée par quelques-uns des partisans de Voldemort. D'après de que je comprends il y a quelques mangemorts en bas dans le Département des Mystères liés par un sort anti-transplanage et actuellement détenu par quelques-uns de mes gens qui sont venus au secours de Harry. »

« Vous l'avez entendu » dit Madame Bones avec autorité. « Envoyez deux unités au Département des mystères et le reste d'entre vous vérifierez tous les étages. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là, arrêtez-les. On verra plus tard. » Les bruits de pas précipités faisant écho dans tout l'Atrium. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Vous-Savez-Qui ici de tous les endroits. Que voudrait posséder Vous-Savez-Qui pour venir ici ? »

« Amélia, je crois savoir ce qui est dans le Département des Mystères" dit Dumbledore dans le même ton grave. « Voldemort est après une prophétie qui a été faite concernant Harry et lui-même. Je vous promets de tout de tout expliquer mais d'abord je dois envoyer Harry à Poudlard pour des soins médicaux. »

« Bien sur, Dumbledore » déclara Madame Bones rapidement. « Je comprends. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Un portoloin, peut-être ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête comme il réceptionnait avec soin Harry et l'entraînait dans ses bras. « e serait très apprécié » dit-il avec gratitude. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement quand Dumbledore lui toucha le bras blessé lui envoyant une décharge de douleur dans l'épaule et dans le dos. « ccroche-toi juste Harry. Tout ira bien. »

La tête de Harry reposait contre la poitrine de Dumbledore. Pour une raison quelconque, il doutait sérieusement que tout irait bien. « P .. P'fesseur » dit-il faiblement comme il levait lentement les yeux pour voir le regard préoccupé de Dumbledore. « Je ... je suis désolé ... j'ai essayé ... je ne pouvais pas ... »

« Je sais, Harry » dit Dumbledore doucement. « Je sais. Je comprends pourquoi tu as estimé que tu devais lui faire face. » Il avait soigneusement placé un bras sous les genoux de Harry, murmurait quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas discerner et s'était lentement relevé avec Harry fermement dans ses bras. "Nous pouvons en parler plus tard. En ce moment tu as besoin de repos. Je ne doute pas que tu te sois poussé au-delà de tes limites de nouveau. »

Harry baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir. C'était probablement la plus grande sous-estimation qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Harry pourrait lentement se sentir passer quand il réalisa soudain que sa baguette était encore dans l'Atrium quelque part. 'Baguette" murmura-t-il comme ses yeux se fermés et un instant plus tard quelque chose atterrissait doucement sur sa poitrine mais il était parti une seconde plus tard.

« Fumseck a ta baguette, Harry » dit Dumbledore à voix basse. « Reste. »

Harry entendait vaguement Madame Bones ramasser un morceau de fontaine brisée en disant _"Portus"_ avant qu'elle ne remette la pièce au professeur Dumbledore. « J'espère que vous allez me contacter si vous avez un moment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sur, Amélia » dit Dumbledore comme il se replaçait pour que Harry et lui touchent le portoloin. « Jusque-là. »

Avec la sensation familière d'un crochet tirant brusquement derrière son nombril, Harry gardait ses yeux fermés comme ils disparaissaient de l'Atrium seulement pour réapparaître un moment plus tard dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. C'était la dernière chose que Harry vit avant que l'obscurité ne l'ait englouti.

**À suivre**


	29. Décisions du cœur

**Titre Anglais: **Burden of a Destiny

**Titre Français : **Le fardeau du destin

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Beta Traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Chlo007

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : **29 chap **Fini : **2 autres fics suive : _Power of Hogwards_ : 26 chap **FINI **; et _Rise of the Protector_ : 22 chap **Fini**

**État de la fic en français : **29; **Traduction : FINI**

**Disclamer : **_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « __**Gardien de Minuit**__ » et « __**Les peines d'un champion**__ ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci. La traductrice de ces deux tomes, est __**Thamril, **_vous trouverez rapidement en faisant une recherche sur le site.

**0o0**

_Nous avons l'accord de Yotma (l'ancienne traductrice) _

_Ainsi que l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette saga_

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici le dernier chapitre de ce tome

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de _**'Le dernier espoir d'Harry' **_!

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 29 Décisions du cœur**

C'est avec une grande hésitation qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans une pièce floue et faiblement éclairée.

Sa tête lui faisait mal mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'Harry avait ressentie récemment.

Son dos était un peu endolori mais là encore ce n'était rien comparé à d'habitude. Tout en réfléchissant, Harry récupéra ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet et les glissa sur le nez pour découvrir qu'il était dans une chambre qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un d'hôpital mais elle était sensiblement plus petite et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Lentement, l'esprit d'Harry commença s'éclairer pour se rappeler que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait ramené à Poudlard après que Voldemort se soit échappé.

Il se força à s'assoir et commença à paniquer quand il ne vit ni Sirius ni Remus dans la chambre. En fait, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à l'exception d'un écran qui était placé dans un coin éloigné.

Où étaient-ils ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'est produit après qu'il ait quitté le département des mystères ?

Remus avait convulsé mais cela n'avait pas été aussi mauvais que quand Pettigrew l'avait touché.

S'il vous plait, faites qu'ils soient saufs.

Saisissant sa montre sur la table de chevet et la fixant au poignet, Harry nota qu'il était près de minuit.

Il avait dû dormir toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Repoussant ses couvertures, Harry glissa lentement hors du lit.

Ses pieds nus touchant le plancher froid lui envoyèrent un frisson vers le haut de sa colonne vertébrale Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et nota qu'il avait été habillé d'un pantalon de pyjamas de l'infirmerie, la veste lui permis de voir que son bras gauche blessé était complètement guéri. Madame Pomfresh l'avait toujours guéri quelques soit l'importance des dommages. Sûrement qu'elle avait guéri Remus.

Mais peut-être avait-il besoin de temps pour récupérer complètement.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à l'écran. Les possibilités sans fin s'égrenant dans son esprit mais aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait justifier pourquoi un écran serait nécessaire à moins que ce ne soit pas pour Remus. Cela pouvait être pour quelqu'un d'autre de l'ordre que Dumbledore voulait cacher à l'école. C'était surement ça.

Sirius et Remus étaient sauf. Ils dormaient dans les quartiers des maraudeurs récupérant de tous les dommages restants qu'ils auraient pût avoir.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Atteignant l'écran, avec précaution Harry le contourna et haleta à la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Remus était en effet allongé dans le lit. Il était habillé d'un pyjama semblable à celui d'Harry révélant ces étranges lignes pourpres ondulantes sur sa peau qu'Harry avait vue au département des mystères. Avec précaution, Harry s'approcha du lit, les yeux remplis de larmes. Remus semblait si paisible pourtant si pale. Ses mains avaient été repliées sur sa poitrine et curieusement y étaient toujours. Ses lèvres étaient d'un pourpre similaire à la nuance aux lignes sur sa peau.

Harry attendit le signe de n'importe quel mouvement mais après de longues secondes, il laissa passer un sanglot quand il vit qu'il n'y en avait aucun.

Les larmes tombant le long de son visage pendant qu'il s'avançait pour toucher les mains de Remus.

Allons, Remus. Déplace-toi s'il te plait. Fait quelque chose. Touchant la peau de Remus, Harry laissa sortir un sanglot douloureux quand il trouva la peau froide.

Il regarda le visage de Remus pendant qu'il reposait une main sur Remus.

« Remus ? » demanda Harry tranquillement. « Moony ? … S'il te plait, ne pas me laisse… ne nous laisse pas.

Je suis désolé … je suis désolé… »

Quand Remus ne bougea pas, Harry s'effondra en sanglots pendant qu'il reposait sa tête sur le torse immobile de Remus et enroula ses bras autour de son gardien autant qu'il pouvait. Remus ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas !

Il a promis ! Il a promis qu'il serait toujours là ! Ceci ne se produisait pas ! Cela n'était pas possible! Remus faisait toujours tellement attention! Remus était toujours celui qui grondait Harry et Sirius pour leur insouciance ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir !

Relevant la tête, Harry regarda de nouveau le visage de Remus et vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il retint ses sanglots pendant qu'il se redressait, déplaçant ainsi sa tête au-dessus de celle de Remus. Doucement, Harry embrassa le front de Remus avant de reposer son propre front contre son gardien. « Je suis si, si désolé, Moony, » dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« S'il te plait pardonne-moi. J'ai… J'ai pensé que je te protégeais. » Harry serra fortement ses lèvres quand sanglot menaça de sortir de nouveau. Remus avait été son mentor… son ami… son père pendant très longtemps. Remus lui avait permis de rester raisonnable. Remus avait maintenu Sirius a là raison. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans lui ?

Une fois le sanglot passé, Harry ouvrit encore la bouche. « Je t'aime, Moony » dit-il de façon précaire. « Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Pardonne-moi. Tu es… un super papa. J'aurais dû te le dire plus souvent… Je… J'ai juste a toujours pensé que… j'aurai plus de temps. »

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Harry. Moony, sait cela. »

Harry se redressa immédiatement et regarda autour de lui mais constata que personne n'était entré. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il n'entendait pas la voix de son père mort encore une fois. Ça devait être un tour. Les gens n'entendent pas les voix de ceux qui sont morts pendant plus de quatorze années. « Sort de ma tête, Voldemort, » cracha Harry. « N'en n'as tu pas assez fait ? »

« Fils, je comprends que tu sois confus mais je suis ici pour t'aider. Je sais que tu souffres mais je veux te rappeler qu'il t'a autant aimé que tu l'as aimé. »

« Et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort, » murmura amèrement Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Remus ne l'avait pas suivi… si Remus était juste resté à Poudlard il serait toujours vivant. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour retourner seul à la tour de Gryffondor je n'aurais pas été capturé.

« Pas à cause de toi mais pour toi. Remus est mort pour toi juste comme ta mère et moi l'avons fait. Juste comme tu l'aurais fait si tu avais pu. »

Harry ne retint pas les larmes qui tombaient « à la confirmation de la voix » de la mort de Remus. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire sans lui, » admit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise voisine. Pendant ces dernières années Sirius et Remus avaient étés toute sa vie. Ils lui avaient donné tout qu'il avait jamais voulu.

Ils lui avaient donné une famille et une maison où il n'avait pas été détesté.

« Tu dois avancer, Harry. C'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire. Je sais que tu souffres mais tu as besoin d'être fort.

Tu auras besoin de ta force pour faire ce qui sera probablement la chose la plus dure que tu n'auras jamais à faire dans ta vie. »

Harry s'était penché pour enfouir son visage dans des ses mains. Il n'a pas pensé qu'il pourrait passer au-dessus de ceci.

Il ne voulait pas avancer. Avancer vous dire accepter qu'il ne parle plus jamais à Remus. Harry avait toujours du mal à saisir le fait que Remus s'en été en effet allé. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à tel point qu'il avait du mal pour respirer.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentie au ministère n'était rien comparée à celle-ci. Au ministère ses deux gardiens étaient vivants.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda enfin Harry. « Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus mauvais que ça? »

« Tu dois protéger Patmol, mon fils, et il n'y a qu'une seule façon de faire cela. Tu dois partir. »

Harry se tendit soudainement; son regard se fixa au loin avec incrédulité. « Non ! » chuchota-t-il avec horreur.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser ! Sirius viens juste de perdre son meilleur ami ! Si je partais ça le tuerait ! »

« Si tu ne pars pas, il mourra. Voldemort connait ta faiblesse maintenant, Harry. Il poursuivra Sirius pour t'avoir.

Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux perdre Sirius aussi ? »

Harry se soutint au mur et lentement se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assis sur le plancher. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Perdre Sirius ? Perdre Midnight ? Perdre son dernier papa restant ? Non. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour empêcher cela. Il mourrait plutôt que perdre son gardien restant. « La voix » avait raison. Voldemort savait que ses

gardiens étaient sa faiblesse. Voldemort savait qu'Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour les protéger même si cela lui coûtait la vie.

Fermant les yeux, Harry saisi sa poitrine et essaya de combattre la douleur qui émergeait de son cœur. Pourrait-il le faire ?

Pourrait-il abandonner ceux qu'il aimait afin de les protéger ? Quels choix ai-je ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius avoir le même destin que Remus. Il ne pouvait laisser aucun de ses amis sentir cette douleur qui consommait son cœur, et même son âme. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« Tu sais quoi faire, mon fils. Rappele-toi, que nous sommes fiers de toi. »

Harry s'effondra en sanglots silencieux pendant qu'il rapprochait ses genoux de sa poitrine et y enterra son visage.

Cela n'était pas censé se produire. Il était censé s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ferait pendant les vacances d'été, ne pleurant pas la mort d'un de ses pères et ne prévoyant pas son départ du monde où il avait passé ces cinq dernières années.

Qu'était-il supposé faire ? S'il parvenait à sortir de Poudlard, que ferait-il alors ?

Une brise chaude et douce rempli la salle faisant sursauter Harry de surprise. En cherchant, Harry remarqua que la porte était toujours fermée et qu'il était encore seul. Il se leva avec précaution et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais constata que rien n'avait changé. Reposant une main sur le mur, Harry haleta à la sensation de tintement qui débutait au niveau de ses doigts et remontant vers son bras. Il écarta sa main rapidement et la sensation de tintement s'arrêta abruptement.

Avec précaution, Harry toucha le mur et ferma de nouveau ses yeux pendant que la sensation de tintement inondait son corps entier. Les sentiments du souci, de sympathie, de regret, et de protection l'inondèrent. Harry ne savait pas comment il sut mais il comprit que d'une façon ou d'une autre Poudlard elle-même lui envoyait sa sympathie. Il a compris qu'elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir protégé contre ceux qui l'avait pris et qu'elle souhaitait l'aider maintenant dans son désespoir.

Ouvrant les yeux, Harry regarda sa table de chevet et vit sa baguette magique dans son étui. Il leva le bras et l'appela d'un informulé. Elle s'envola dans sa main toujours fixée à son étui. Harry fixa l'étui à son poignet droit et ferma de nouveau les yeux. « J'ai besoin d'un chemin vers mon dortoir afin que personne ne me voient » dit-il doucement. « Je dois partir. »

Un moment plus tard un flash lumineux incita Harry rapidement à se retourner pour voir Fumseck se tenir sur le pied du lit de Remus. Le phoenix laissa sortir un son triste. Harry pencha la tête pendant qu'il combattait ses larmes qui voulaient encore tomber. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à Remus sans que son désespoir et son chagrin ne ressurgissent. « Fumseck»

Harry se força à penser à autre chose qu'à Remus. « Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi mais je dois te demander plus. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Fumseck laissa sortir de douces notes comme si pour me dire « Je sais ».

Harry se rapprocha du lit et commença doucement à flatter le Phoenix. « Je dois arriver à mon dortoir sans que qui que ce soit ne me voit et ensuite je dois quitter cet endroit avant que quiconque se rende compte que je suis parti, » dit-il doucement. « Peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? »

Fumseck chanta doucement, ses yeux rencontrant Harry. Il était clair que Fumseck n'approuvait pas la décision d'Harry mais il comprit que c'était quelque chose qu'Harry avait besoin de faire. Déployant ses ailes, Fumseck s'envola pour atterrir doucement sur l'épaule d'Harry et frotter sa tête contre lui de manière à le rassurer. Harry ferma les yeux et combattit une autre vague de larmes pendant qu'il approchait de nouveau de Remus. Il plaça ses deux mains sur celles froides de Remus et laissa passer un long souffle.

« … Moony…Papa… je t'aime et je ne t'oublierai jamais, » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Je le protégerai. Je te le promets. »

S'éloignant, Harry regarda une dernière fois son gardien avant que sa vision ne soit aveuglée par des flammes le forçant à fermer les yeux. La chaleur l'entoura un bref instant et s'en alla avec le poids sur son épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry vu qu'il était dans son dortoir. Il pouvait entendre Ron et Neville ronflant et su qu'il devait être extrêmement silencieux afin de ne réveiller personne. Fumseck était perché sur son lit et semblait attendre patiemment qu'il ait fini ce qu'il avait à faire.

Se déplaçant rapidement vers sa malle, Harry y retira des vêtements moldu ainsi que sa bourse, sa clef de Gringott, de l'encre, du parchemin et une plume. Il prit son sac d'école, le vida et le transfigura en un sac à dos moldu. Il changea ses vêtements en tenue moldue comprenant un chapeau pour couvrir ses cheveux et sa cicatrice avant de passer à la suite. Il empocha la clef de son coffre à Gringotts et jeta sa bourse dans la poche avant de son sac à dos. Saisissant un morceau de parchemin, Harry s'installa sur son lit pendant qu'il ouvrait son pot d'encre et plongea sa plume dedans. Il n'allait pas partir sans laisser une explication pour Sirius. Il devait faire lui comprendre que c'était la meilleur chose à faire ou sinon Sirius le rechercherait.

Rassemblant ses pensées, Harry fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il essayait de mettre en ordre ce qu'il devait écrire. Il devait dire au revoir. Il devait leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas simplement une menace.

Il avait besoin qu'ils continuent sans lui. En conclusion, Harry commença à écrire ce qu'il espérait être une lettre qui semblerait être raisonnable.

_Sirius,_

_Quand tu liras ceci je serai très probablement loin d'ici. Je suis si désolé pour ce qui s'est produit. Toi et Remus m'avez _

_tout donné et c'est comme ça je vous remercie. Je n'ai jamais voulu que quoique ce soit arrive à l'un ou l'autre. _

_Tous les deux m'avez donné la chose que j'avais toujours voulue : une famille. Vous serez toujours ma famille mais _

_c'est nécessaire pour tout le monde. C'est la seule manière de te sauver._

_S'il te plait ne me recherche pas. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses partir. J'ai besoin que tu avances sans moi. Crois-moi _

_s'il te plait quand je te dis que je ne fuis pas de mes responsabilités. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'échapper à _

_Voldemort. Je sais qu'il me trouvera tôt ou tard et quand ce moment viendra je peux seulement espérer être assez fort _

_pour vous rendre toi et Remus fiers. C'est le moins que je puisse faire._

_Dit à tout le monde que je suis désolé. Je sais que je les ai déçus. J'ai essayé de les arrêter. J'ai essayé d'arrêter _

_Voldemort mais je n'étais pas assez rapide. Si tout va bien quand le moment sera venu je serai prêt pour ce qui doit être _

_fait et sinon, je saurais que tu seras sauf._

_Je suis désolé de ce que je te fais subir, Sirius. Je suis désolé pour tout._

_Je t'aime papa._

_Harry._

Une fois que l'encre eu séché, Harry plia le parchemin et écrivit le nom de Sirius dessus. Il essuya les larmes qui tombaient de nouveau pendant qu'il emballait le parchemin, l'encre et la plume restants. Se levant, Harry laissa le message sur son oreiller et se retourna vers Fumseck. Le phœnix jeta un coup d'œil vers lui avant de s'envoler.

Harry l'observa avec confusion pendant que Fumseck chantait tranquillement tout en volant en cercle au-dessus de sa tête. Sa confusion augmenta quand il commença à ressentir des fourmillements. Que se passait-il ?

Une étrange voix qu'Harry savait avoir déjà entendu avant répondit à sa question muette. « Il emploi sa propre magie pour te protéger, mon enfant. Il te protège du risque de te faire retrouver à moins que tu ne le veuilles. »

Haletant sous le choc, Harry regarda vers Fumseck qui s'arrêta de voler et lentement atterrit sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Il comprit que Fumseck voulait le protéger en le rendant impossible a détecter en premier lieu.

Elle veille également à ce que personne ne puisse me trouver… incluant Sirius. La protection de Fumseck pourrait lui donner la chance de se préparer.

« Merci, Fumseck, » dit doucement Harry pendant qu'il passa sa main sous sa chemise. Il portait toujours le collier de suppression et a il sut qu'il ne pouvait prendre aucun risques, protection du Phoenix ou pas.

Délicatement, Harry décrocha le fermoir et a plaça le collier sur le lit. Il devrait se gérer sans cette béquille qu'était devenu le collier de suppression. Fermant les yeux, Harry remercia mentalement Poudlard de son aide. Il senti une petite vague se précipiter sur lui afin de le rassurer avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de saisir son sac à dos. Regardant Fumseck, Harry inclina la tête confirmant qu'il était prêt à y aller. Il fut aveuglé par des flammes, entouré par chaleur et ferma de nouveau ses yeux jusqu'à ce que le voyage soit terminé.

C'est seulement un moment plus tard qu'Harry ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva sur les marches de la banque sorcière de Gringotts au chemin de traverse.

Regardant sa montre, Harry vit qu'il était presque deux heure du matin. Il leva son regard vers Fumseck avec un sourcil soulevé. Que faisaient-ils ici si tôt ? Ce n'était pas exactement ce que l'on considérerait comme les heures d'ouvertures d'une banque. Était-il supposé attendre six heures jusqu'à ce que la banque soit ouverte ?

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse exprimer ses questions, la porte de la banque s'était ouverte et un gobelin au visage familier fit un pas dehors. C'était Gripseck, le gobelin qui l'avait conduit à sa chambre forte quand il avait onze ans.

« M. Potter, » dit le gobelin avec un signe d'assentiment. « S'il vous plait suivez-moi. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Fumseck avec confusion avant qu'il ne suive Gripseck dans Gringott.

Le hall de marbre était faiblement éclairé. Tous les tabourets derrière le long comptoir étaient vides.

C'était juste trop étrange. « Heu-excusez-moi, » dit Harry avec précaution. « Que se passe-t-il ? Comment vous avez su que j'étais dehors? »

Gripseck se retourna et regarda Harry. « M. Potter, il y a toujours au moins un gobelin chez Gringott pour des urgences» dit-il. Les « gobelins sont des créatures magiques. Nous pouvons sentir quand nous sommes nécessaires, particulièrement par une autre créature magique. Ce n'est pas nos affaires de demander comment et pourquoi. Je suppose que vous avez votre clef. »

Harry retira sa clef de sa poche et la remit à Gripseck. Le gobelin regarda la clef avant de continuer son chemin. Fumseck resta perché sur l'épaule d'Harry sa tête contre lui. Gripseck ouvrit une porte à l'extrémité du hall et attendit Harry pour continuer. Ils entrèrent dans un passage en pierre étroit qui était éclairé par des torches flamboyantes.

Harry se plaça à côté de Gripseck pendant que ce dernier sifflait et qu'un petit chariot vint vers eux roulant depuis le haut des voies. Harry rentra dedans suivi de Gripseck pendant que Fumseck sautilla loin de l'épaule d'Harry et se posa au sol, signalant qu'il attendrait leur retour. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui vers Fumseck une dernière fois avant que le chariot ne se mette en marche.

Ils atteignirent la chambre forte d'Harry rapidement. Gripseck ouvrit la porte puis se déplaça pour laisser entrer Harry.

Cela faisait des années qu'Harry n'était pas entré dans sa chambre forte. Depuis que Sirius…Non. Il ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. Harry ouvrit la poche avant de son sac à dos et retira sa bourse. Il la remplie de pièces d'or avant de partir toujours avec la bourse dans sa main. Se tournant vers Gripseck, Harry combattit de nouveau pour conserver ses émotions sous contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer maintenant.

« Je dois échanger ceci en argent moldu, » dit doucement Harry.

Gripseck inclina la tête et ferma alors la porte à clef avant de remettre la clef de nouveau à Harry qui l'empocha.

Ils montèrent de nouveau dans le chariot et remontèrent rapidement là où Fumseck les attendait. Faisant un pas hors du chariot, Harry remis sa bourse à Gripseck pendant que Fumseck effectuait son envol et atterrissait sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Gripseck le mena de nouveau dans le hall de marbre avant de monter derrière le compteur et s'assoir sur le tabouret le plus proche pendant qu'Harry contournait le comptoir vers le côté client.

« Le taux de change est de cinq livres pour chaque galion, » indiqua Gripseck pendant qu'il plaçait la bourse d'Harry sur le comptoir.

« Au poids, vous avez approximativement soixante-quinze galions dans votre bourse. Combien aimeriez-vous échanger en livres britanniques ? »

Harry frotta ses yeux fatigués sous ses lunettes. Il estima que tous les évènements commençaient à le rattraper.

Il devait trouver un endroit pour se reposer rapidement et le chaudron baveur n'était certainement pas une option.

Il serait surement reconnu là-bas. « Je pense que cinquante galions devraient être suffisants » dit-il.

Deux cents cinquante livres devraient lui permettre d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour trouver un emploi.

Gripseck sortit les galions de la bourse d'Harry afin de les compter, puis remis le reste et lui rendit sa bourse.

Le gobelin compta alors les livres sterling avant de les placer sous enveloppe et les lui remettre. Harry rangea les deux paquets contenant l'argent dans son sac à dos. Il devrait acheter un portefeuille rapidement. Ça serait beaucoup plus clair.

Leurs affaires conclues, Harry remercia le gobelin de son aide et quitta alors la banque. Il fit un pas dehors dans l'obscurité mais avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, les flammes l'avaient immédiatement englobé…

… Pour réapparaitre un moment plus tard dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel plutôt confortable.

Il y avait un lit extrêmement grand au milieu de la pièce ainsi qu'une table de chevet et une lampe. Regardant le papier à lettre sur la table de chevet, Harry nota les mots « Hilton Trafalgar » écrit dessus. Harry leva immédiatement la tête vers Fumseck qui choisit ce moment précis pour s'envoler et s'enrouler en boule sur le haut du lit.

« Fumseck, » averti Harry. « C'est de la triche. C'est illégal. »

Fumseck lança un regard réellement furieux avant de laisser sortir un bruit contrarié comme pour indiquer « oui, et alors ?».

Harry secoua juste la tête pendant qu'il plaçait son sac à dos sur le plancher et enlevait ses chaussures.

Il se reprocha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors pour voir la place de Trafalgar éclairée seulement par des réverbères.

Très bien. Il resterait ici pour le reste de la nuit mais demain il trouverait un endroit légal pour rester tant qu'il pourrait se le permettre. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être arrêtée.

Regardant fixement par la fenêtre, Harry atteint dans sa chemise et retira le seul collier qu'il portait toujours, un pendentif venant de ses trois pères. Deux étaient morts et un qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Harry ne pouvait imaginer par quoi passerait Sirius quand il remarquerait le lit vide à Poudlard.

Il ne voulait pas penser à la façon dont il blesserait ses amis au moment où ils réaliseront qu'il les avait abandonnés.

Ils étaient saufs maintenant et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Très loin dans une salle à peine allumée, un visage fin et blafard reposait sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand serpent reposant à ses pieds. Les dernières heures avaient été remplies de confusion. Sa colère face à son échec et à l'échec de ses disciples avait disparu quand il avait étrangement senti une douleur intense dans tout son corps.

Cela lui avait pris un moment pour se rendre compte que la douleur venait de quelqu'un d'autre. Potter.

Après une recherche approfondie, il parvint à découvrir la source de la douleur du jeune Harry Potter.

Le loup-garou.

Le garçon avait été soupçonneux d'abord mais, à la fin, les émotions de Potter étaient exactement celles dont il avait besoin pour renverser les rôles sur cet imbécile amoureux des moldus. Après tout, un adolescent frappé par la peine sortant au milieu de la nuit sans la protection de qui que ce soit était une trop bonne occasion à ne pas laisser passer.

Actuellement, Potter était probablement capable de se sacrifier si cela signifiait que son précieux parrain resterait indemne.

Le loup-garou était-il réellement mort ? Face de serpent ne l'avait pas su et il ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété.

Ce qui était important était ce que Potter pense que ce soit la vérité. Il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre avant que le lien ne soit abruptement coupé mais il était confiant dans le fait que les dommages qui avaient été faits sur l'esprit fragile de Potter étaient suffisants. Il découvrirait ce qui avait cassé le lien plus tard. Maintenant il devait s'organiser. Potter fut long avant que l'amertume du deuil ne l'eu frappé. Si l'obstination du garçon continuait alors il devrait simplement utiliser le garçon pour suffisamment blesser cet imbécile amoureux des moldus avant de les tuer tous les deux.

Face de serpent su qu'il devait employer une stratégie complètement différente maintenant. Potter était toujours arrogant mais il était également désespéré. Ces deux qualités n'étaient jamais une bonne combinaison. Le garçon dépendait trop des émotions des autres pour son propre bien, particulièrement le traître à son sang et le loup-garou. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Les précieux gardiens de Potter lui avaient fourni tout ce qu'un orphelin troublé pourrait jamais vouloir. Dans l'esprit de Potter, le traître à son sang et le loup-garou avaient toutes les réponses. Cette sorte de dévotion était rare et serait impossible à casser.

L'élimination était la seule option. Face de serpent réalisa ceci. Il s'était complètement trompé dans sa manipulation d'Harry Potter. Le garçon ne voulait la puissance. Potter voulait seulement vivre en paix avec sa famille et s'opposerait contre n'importe qui menaçant cela. Peut-être que lui et Potter n'étaient pas aussi semblables après tous. Ils avaient eu des éducations semblables mais leurs chemins avaient divergé au moment où le traître à son sang et le loup-garou étaient devenu les gardiens du garçon. Comme il est ironique que lui si puissant ne voulait rien faire pour obtenir la puissance.

Il fera un serviteur parfait après qu'il soit brisé.

Un sifflement doux tira face de serpent de ses pensées. Regardant le serpent à présent réveillé, face de serpent eu un sourire mauvais à cette révélation. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Nagini » siffla-t-il au serpent. « Tu auras un autre compagnon bientôt. » Le serpent abaissa sa tête et retourna vers son sommeil. Face de serpent regarda fixement l'obscurité pensant déjà aux possibilités. Des mémoires pouvaient être changées. Des perceptions pouvaient être biaisées.

Laissons l'amusement commencer.

**FIN DU TOME**

**Prochainement :** La puissance de poudlard


End file.
